La dura vida del geólogo
by Arconte
Summary: Una vida aparentemente normal puede cambiar rápidamente con que solo unas pocas personas nuevas entren en ella. Geber llegó a Japón en busca de paz en su trabajo, pero para bien o para mal, la revelación de las extraespecies no le dejará estudiar el pasado del planeta en paz.
1. El principio

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos los aquí presentes. He de decir que esta idea de empezar a escribir algo de fanfic no me terminaba de cuajar, pero viendo los cada vez mejores capítulos de todas las sagas de habla española (El poder de la ciencia is coming, rojo y azul, entre otros), me anime a hacerlo; espero al menos haceros pasar un buen rato o en su defecto provocaros risas de lo penoso de mis escritura, en cualquier caso, me daré por satisfecho.

Una reverencia especial al señor Tarmo, y su ilustre maestra Mero, pues con su historia es con la que más he disfrutado y más me ha empujado a hacer esta locura, muchas gracias por sacarme una sonrisa reiteradamente con tu maestría en el manejo de los personajes.

Y sin ya nada más para aburriros, gracias por darme unos minutos de vuestro tiempo, y empezamos, eso sí, debo advertiros que me quedo algo más grueso de lo que esperaba, espero no moleste.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos; así mismo, tampoco me hago responsable de quien decida arrancarse los ojos al leerlo.

Era un día tranquilo, no se apreciaba ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba en lo alto, sumiendo todas aquellas tierras en una interminable marea de luz y calor.

Alejado de aquella ciudad japonesa, hogar de incontables humanos y liminales, se encontraba un muchacho, joven, de alborotado pelo negro como el carbón, intensa barba, que dejaba ver a la legua que no tenía mucho aprecio por las barberías, y que debía de ser un geólogo. Esa barba, indicaba su profesión mejor que el sombrero, fiel replica de aquel que usaron en una famosa película de dinosauros de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme.

Portaba una pesada mochila azul de innumerables bolsillos, repletos de todas las cosas que te puedas imaginar. Sus compañeros de carrera a menudo se sorprendían y no entendían todo lo que había allí metido, pero él estaba orgulloso de dejar en ridículo al bolsillo de cierto gato robótico muy querido en ese país. No solo hojas de papel o material de escritura, comida o vendas, si uno miraba fijamente podía ver también pelotas de malabares, una linterna, cuerda, mascara de gas, cintas de colores, entre otros…ni siquiera el sabia para que las necesitaría, pero, "-eh, si pasa algo, estaré preparado-", pensaba.

Pantalones gruesos y pesadas botas marrones, una camisa azul y el martillo en la mano, estaba en su elemento.

La ciudad era un recuerdo lejano y difuso en el fondo del horizonte. Aquel joven se encontraba escalando por una enorme pared inclinada de roca, rodeado de árboles verdes y arbustos, con la brisa fresca, el sol a sus espaldas, los suaves sonidos del campo y el insistente alboroto de los mosquitos e insectos…mientras subía se condenaba el haber desayunado dulce.

Arriba del todo, se paró y se sentó. Era una sección preciosa de roca, otros no lo verían, muchos se reían de su profesión diciendo como auténticos idiotas "ja, lamen rocas…"; patético. Para empezar, él nunca había lamido una roca, un compañero de clase se había encargado de esa necesidad desde el principio, y lo suyo era mucho más grande y profundo.

Miro para abajo, vio todas las marcas, los estratos de rocas detríticas, cada marca y cada rotura, cada color y textura, cuando el miraba aquel lugar, no miraba ni el aquí ni el ahora, su mente se deslizaba hacia paisajes y lugares antiquísimos, reconstruía la historia de toda la región solo mirando aquella pared, sabía que había pasado, cuando había pasado y porque había pasado. –Que los físicos y los ingenieros se queden con sus laboratorios-, murmuraba, sonriente, mientras sus ojos marrones se deslizaban por el paisaje, -que yo no renunciaría a poder conocer toda la historia de este mundo de primera mano…, por muchos matraces o premios que se puedan llevar.-

Los minutos pasaban, a pesar de que su especialidad principal fuera la paleontología, de alguna forma le habían encaramado el trabajo de levantar aquella sección, como si fuera un experto en estratigrafía…pero bueno, seguía amando aquella ciencia.

Las horas pasaron, ya había acabado, en poco debería de volver a la universidad y presentar sus resultados. Abrió la mochila y saco una botella de agua y su cena. Lamias, arpías…tenía en común con ellas, que era una entidad prioritariamente carnívora y el olor de lo que le gustaba llamar "ensalada de carne", pronto calo en sus pulmones haciéndole relamerse. Carne picada, jamón, morcillas, ternera, pollo, lomo de cerdo, pechuga de pavo, atún, todo troceado, especiado y hecho con un poco de aceite de oliva…no entendía a los veganos, respetaba su decisión, pero nunca podría entenderlos.

-La dura vida del geólogo…-, murmuro con una sonrisa, mientras su estómago se llenaba y su mente divagaba en el pasado.

Él no era nativo de aquellas islas, provenía del oeste, o el este, según hacia donde te pongas a caminar, de la lejana Europa. Su universidad había sufrido un accidente al poco de que se sacase el doctorado y un viejo amigo le encontró un puesto allí. El japonés aún se le daba algo mal, y pensar que una lengua que aprendió para no tener que esperar y poder ver los animes y mangas en versiones originales le resultaría tan vital, aun le miraban raro por la calle, normal cuando la media de altura era de un metro sesenta y tu sobrepasabas los dos metros, además su tendencia a andar como si te fuera a matar por cruzarte por delante, su expresión seria y su barba…pero sabía que así sería mejor, menos problemas, bastantes tenía ya.

Recordaba su tierra con añoranza, todos sus amigos y familiares aún estaban allí, o en Estados Unidos, les llamaba a diario, en las vacaciones siempre cogía un avión y tenía reservado desde las ocho hasta la medianoche todos los días para jugar online con sus amigos, los cuales conocía desde el instituto.

La comida, el entorno conocido, las unidades cronoestatigraficas a las que estaba acostumbrado…en fin, aquel lugar no estaba mal, cualquier país con una tienda donde pudiera comprarse una figura de dos metros del caballero digital omega, no podía ser un mal país.

Y así continuo divagando, su mente entre pasados y futuros, pensamientos íntimos o verdades a voces, hasta que el ruido de un motor le saco de su ensoñación.

Cuando ya casi no quedaba comida frente a él, siempre le habían acusado de comer rápido, levanto la mirada y vio que por la carretera que pasaba al lado del afloramiento, un coche negro, más cercano a un furgón, se detenía con humo en el motor en la curva, mientras su conductor, un nativo de piel bronceada y aspecto normal, bajaba del vehículo y empezaba a quejarse. Con una sonrisa, el joven descendió hacia su objetivo dejando claros sus años de subir, bajar y a veces rodar por laderas y montes.

-¡Listen ey!-, no pudo resistirse a imitar al hada más famosa y cansina de los videojuegos, mientras se acercaba confiado y relajado, habiendo enfundado el martillo. -¿Estas bien?, ha sido una suerte que no hubiera heridos…-

-¿Eh, pero que dices?, bueno, en fin, no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo, tu vete-, su voz estaba nervioso y sorprendida, no esperaba compañía. Se apoyaba en el coche y miraba al geólogo con unos ojos verdes llenos de desconfianza.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, déjame ver que tienes ahí y podré ayudarte-. Avanzo tendiéndole la mano.

El humano le aparto la mano de un golpe, cabreado. –Metete en tus asuntos-.

-En el momento en que me estoy empezando a enfadar, se están convirtiendo en mis asuntos-, su mirada perdió toda calidez y empezó a ser fría y letal como un puñal de hielo.

Aquel sujeto miro a los lados, y asegurándose que no había nadie, saco una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza. -Largo-, su tono estaba cargado de agresividad.

Aparentemente como si no fuera con él, ignoro la pistola apuntando a su cabeza. –Una amenaza de muerte…deberías usarla para alguien que aun tema morir-.

….

Era un tonta. Se sentía como una tonta, por confiar en esos malditos humanos.

Sí, todo parecía muy bonito al principio, con su madre y sus amigas de su colonia en el Gobi, alejadas de todo, sobreviviendo juntas, ¿por qué se habría ido?

¿La razón?, presión de grupo. Nunca le habían caído en gracia los humanos, los consideraba una raza débil y traicionera, que solo sobrevivía en el mundo porque eran necesarios para otras razas, como lamias, y que eran tan despreciables que podían hacer cualquier acto reprochable, simplemente porque sí.

Era normal esa forma de pensar, todos los que había visto eran pastores o viajeros perdidos durante semanas en el desierto, que eran "recatados", por sus hermanas y amigas en condiciones deplorables y dependían por completo de ellas para sobrevivir…por mucho que algunos de esos humanos fueran padres de algunas de sus mejores amigas, no sintió sino un insano placer al devorar personalmente a alguno que otro que intentaba sobrepasarse, si, le echaban una bronca, pero algunos de esos gusanos necesitaban ayuda para saber su lugar.

Pero su familia estaba preocupada, de que considerase a esa raza tan débil y patética, la supervivencia de la suya propia dependía de ellos y su madre no quería quedarse sin nietos, de forma que hicieron un trato. Se apuntaría a ese programa cultural, y si después de vivir con los humanos, verlos más de cerca y conocer a más, no encontraba a ninguno que le hiciera cambiar de idea o que al menos le pareciera una excepción, le dejarían volver y comerse a todos los que quisiera.

Los primeros días fueron buenos, a pesar de su actitud…superior, la presencia de otras tantas especies no humanas, con las que no tenía ningún problema, y la amabilidad, en algunos casos llegando a la servidumbre, de los agentes de la organización, hicieron muy placenteros los primeros meses mientras intentaban procesar sus datos y dar con una familia adecuada, lo cual como se puede imaginar no era fácil.

Aún recuerda como aquella arpía de cabello castaño le miraba el culo cada vez que podía, o como tenía que contenerse para no devorar a los agentes que resultaban incompetentes…pero por mucho que se quejase de los humanos, lo cierto es que ella fue la engañada.

Una red de tráfico de interespecies, lo que le faltaba para confiar en la humanidad, que la usasen a ella y sus compañeras como si fueran productos de los que sacar beneficio, le asqueaba.

Paso quien sabe cuánto tiempo atada y amordazada en una jaula, sin ver la luz del sol, al menos se podía regodear del miedo que le tenían, pues sus captores ni se acercaban y tuvieron que sedarla para meterla en el furgón.

Ahora, se había despertado, aun débil por los potentes somníferos, pudo desde su rincón escuchar palabras, inicialmente amables, después agresivas, disparos, suplicas, gritos de dolor, y después el silencio.

Unos pasos resonaron por el lateral de la furgoneta, alguien se acercaba, le haría arrepentirse de haberla encerrado.

Las puertas traseras, y la luz del sol entro de golpe en la oscura cárcel móvil de la liminal; tan pronto como identifico una figura humanoide, vista como una mancha borrosa por el repentino y brusco cambio de luz, se abalanzo a por él.

La carga fue rápida y efectiva, y cuando sus ojos se hicieron a la luz, pudo terminar de esclarecer que pasaba.

Era un paisaje natural precioso, la carretera desolada, y su presa entre sus garras. Bajo las firmes garras de su pierna izquierda, la joven aferraba fuertemente al humano contra el suelo; las filosas garras de su pie izquierdo le habían rajado la camisa y empezaban a atravesar la carne, haciendo que se manchase de sangre. Lo miro con detenimiento, barba, relativamente alto, para un humano, sombrerito, no lo había visto nunca, y la expresión que tenía en el rostro, le enfadaba al tiempo que le sorprendía…parecía una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa, además se estaba poniendo rojo, lo que achaco a la desmesurada presión que ejercía su pierna.

Nuestro pequeño humano por su parte estaba…no hay palabras para definirlo. Después de, ejem, "apaciguar", al tipo de antes, se había propuesto ver que ocultaba en el furgón para que el tipo llevase en el asiento de al lado suficiente munición somnífera como para dormir a una manada de elefantes. La respuesta la había encontrado en la wyvern que ahora le aprisionaba contra el suelo.

Su mente estaba colapsada, no podía procesar que eso que tenía encima era una wyvern…digamos que tenía debilidad por las escamas, y los pobres harapos con los que estaba vestida tras semanas de cautiverio no ayudaban mucho.

Finalmente una voz fuerte y salvaje, como si te hablase un espíritu de la selva, pero con toques de desprecio, le saco de su ensoñación y le hizo recordar que le estaban llegando al corazón…literalmente.

-Tu, humano, ¿dónde estoy?-, dijo reclinándose sobre su presa, sus alas se posaban a los lados del cuerpo, sobre las manos del joven que comenzaron a doler gravemente por las afiladas púas que esta tenía en sus alas.

Respiro profundamente, empezó a retorcerse de forma subconsciente, buscando liberar sus manos al menos antes de que se las rompiera, cosa que solo sirvió para provocar más a la joven. –Al sur de Asaka… ¿podrías bajarte por favor?-

Ella se inclinó aún más, sacándole quejidos de dolor al notar el movimiento del peso hacia el frente, justo delante de sus ojos, abrió la boca y dejo ver sus colmillos. Por alguna razón, a pesar del tiempo en cautiverio, olía al menos mejor que una Arachne de piernas largas tras un largo viaje. –Deberías agradecerme que aun estuvieras vivo-. El aguijón que portaba al final de su cola, subió deslizándose por el torso del joven, hasta pararse a la altura del corazón. –Pero no tendrás mucho que agradecer en poco tiempo…- dijo sonriente. Era una escena tan perturbadora que casi deja de notar el contacto de otras partes más agradables.

Un gemido ahogado de dolor, hizo a la wyvern girar la mirada y ver lo que quedaba del conductor, al cual si reconoció como uno de los responsables de su cautiverio.

Devolviendo su mirada ambarina hacia el geólogo, le cuestionó con voz dubitativa. -¿Eso lo hiciste tú, no eres su amigo?-

-Eh…no, es decir si y no, si lo hice y no soy su amigo…y en serio, baja, ahora-. Aunque podía ser muy paciente, el dolor empezaba a hacerle sentir algo molesto. Su tono descendió desde el confuso pero amable a tonos cada vez más hostiles.

-Oh, ¿el gusano se cree superior?, me temo entnc…-

-Lo que me creo es que no quiero problemas, pero empieza a doler-.

Las miradas asesinas de ambos se cruzaron, estaban tensos, sin moverse, como esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, aunque la wyvern se cuestionaba si ese humano podría hacer algo.

Los minutos pasaron, y Mon llego a escena, avisados por una pareja de ancianos que había visto esta última parte desde una curva cercana. Al llegar, una zombi muy entusiasta derribo a la joven y llevaron al muchacho a un rincón para atenderle sus heridas, mientras interrogaban a ambas partes.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, en resumen.- Admitió sonriente, con un par de vendas rodeando su tripa.

Smith estaba delante de él, con un vaso de café caliente en la mano, miraba distraída al suelo, como pensando.-Si no me ahorrase tanto papeleo, me resultaría raro pensar que al caerse se rompiera las piernas, los brazos y acabara con una pelota de malabares en la boca, pero bue, ¿qué cosas tiene la vida eh?-, sonreía, siempre se podía contar con ella para encubrir cosas por el bien del no trabajar.

-Y mis compis de carrera decían que no servirían para nada, ahogaban muy bien los grit…-

-Suficiente, cuanto menos digas, menos tendré que fingir que no escuche nada-

El joven miro al horizonte por unos segundos antes de continuar. -¿Quién era ese tipo y que hacía con una wyvern en el maletero?-

-Ah, eso es clasificado…-

-Clasificado… ¿o simplemente no lo sabes?-

-Dejare que lo pienses por ti mismo, de todas formas, ya tengo tus datos de contacto y tu declaración, puedes irte ya, pero no salgas del país, ¿eh?-.

-Maldición, mis esperadas vacaciones en la cara oculta de la luna…-.

Un gran estruendo salió de la ambulancia que se suponía que debía de llevarse el hombre herido. Las cuatro agentes de Mon rodeaban el vehículo, del cual salía al poco una reptil alada sonriente.

-Ese tío es un sadomasoquista, mira que pedirme las palas eléctricas, a máxima potencia…por ahí…-

-Eh…eso va en contra de la…-, empezó a decir tímidamente Manako.

-Esos tíos me deben meses de mi vida y me estaba insultando entre dientes, lo pedía a gritos-. El aire olía…a psicosis, un aura amenazante salía de la liminal reptiliana que se cernía sobre el ciclope; por fortuna para ella, sus compañeras intervinieron. Pero al menos, fue una gran última vista para el joven, mientras empezaba a caminar, alejándose de todo aquello.

Tardo algo más de una hora en llegar a la universidad; sin encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de profesión por el camino, dejo los datos recogidos pegados a la puerta de uno de ellos y se marchó inmediatamente.

Avanzo por la calle como alma errante, sin quitarse de la cabeza aquel encuentro y deseando ponerse el ordenador para ver si sus amigos se habían conectado ya; necesitaba esa sesión de vicio para relajarse.

Llego finalmente a su casa a las afueras, algo grande para una sola persona, pero perfecto para alguien cuyo trabajo podía consistir en traerse kilos y kilos de muestras a casa para estudiar.

Se encontró la puerta abierta. Sobresaltado, saco el martillo y deslizo la puerta lentamente, esperando cualquier cosa, al menos hasta que una figura familiar se asomó por el otro lado.

-¿Smith?, ¿qué haces en mi casa, paso algo con el tipo de antes?-, casis alta del susto, pero ella estaba sonriente como si se hubiera quitado de encima un gran problema.

-No…exactamente, veras, pasa pasa, que estarás deseoso de ofrecerme un café y te lo cuento todo.-

Obligado a entrar en su propia casa y a preparar los refrigerios para la agente, se paró en seco al ver a una reptiliana conocida saqueando la nevera.

-Oh, si-, admitió Smith, -veras, ignorara, tu pon la cafetera…-

El joven, atónito, siguió las instrucciones y trato de no mirar a la joven que estaba reuniendo casi toda la carne que tenía en el frigo sobre la encimera.

Allí, Smith le explico la situación de la wyvern, como había estado desaparecida, como ese tío de antes era parte de una red de delincuentes relacionados con las liminales…esa clase de cosas.

-Resumiendo, te toca cuidarla, ¡bienvenido al programa de intercambio!-Levanto los brazos, sonriente, victoriosa.

-Pero…espera, ¡yo no me apunte a nada de esto, lo habéis decidido sin mi permiso!-

-No importa lo que opines mono, me quedo aquí, en cuando acabes con el café, enséñame la casa y cocíname esto, tengo hambre-.

-Sigo sin entender porq…-

-Nada especial, llevamos un tiempo sobrecargados, tú ya la conoces, parece por lo visto que tienes suficiente paciencia para aguantarla y cumples los requisitos, mañana me pasare a darte los papeles, ¿no te importe que me lleve la taza no?, es monísima, en fin, ¡adiós!- mientras decía todo esto, retrocedía lentamente hacia la entrada hasta desaparecer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando al atontado joven mirando hacia el infinito. Una vez más, fue despertado por la escamosa.

-¡Eh, despierta!, tienes trabajo, criatura inferior, no te entretengas, quiero ver dónde voy a vivir.-

-¿No podrías ser un poco más amable?-. Recobro rápidamente la conciencia de sí mismo y miro a los ojos a la joven y a su carne, dios, debía de estar hambrienta.

-Cuando me demuestres que eres mejor que el típico humano medio despreciable, quizás, ahora, vamos.-

-¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?-

-Ama, señora, ser superior, cualquier ame vale…-

-No, en serio, no pienso llamarte "mi ama"-

-Eso tendré que arreglarlo, en fin…-se encogió de hombros y suspiro, levantándose de la silla y acercándose al chico.

-Llámame Erin.-

-Gracias, yo soy Geber.-

P.d. No creo recordar nada que escribiera nunca con tantas referencias…en fin, si no me exiliáis, continuare ocasionalmente con esta trama, esperando ser de su agrado.

Como detalle final, ¿qué veis mejor?, ¿la palabra Wgh o Muhy?, es por motivos históricos nada más (?).

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y que pasen un buen día.


	2. Empezando la convivencia

**¿Otro capi, ya?, bueno, estaba aburrido y antes de empezar siquiera con el primero ya me plantee cosas de los siguientes, quizás sea un poco más activo de la media los primeros días, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, a todos los que dedicaron su tiempo a quitarme los nervios de encima y ayudarme a seguir, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

El sol ya volvía a brillar en el cielo, dando vida a muchas criaturas bajo su luz, pero en la historia que hoy se ha de narrar, una criatura que habituaba a moverse bajo el sol se encontraba quieta, como si estuviera muerta, y en parte desearía estarlo.

El despertador había sonado ya incontables veces, pero en esos momentos es cuando te das cuenta de la genialidad de la mente que añadió el botón de retrasar la alarma "cinco minutos", minutos que se habían vuelto horas. No había pasado una noche agradable.

Volviendo un poco atrás en el tiempo, recuerda cuando entrada la tarde llego a su morada de nuevo, solo para encontrarla invadida por una huésped no esperada, la cual se adueñó rápidamente de la casa.

En su estado entre la realidad y el sueño, lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer, porque, de hecho, fue ayer.

-Bien, Erin, este es el salón-comedor-cocina, no hay mucho que decir, supongo que si te has abierto paso hasta la nevera, es que has visto todo lo demás-. Abrió ampliamente los brazos, como intentando abarcar toda la habitación con ellos. Nada más pasar por el pequeño recibidor, a su izquierda había una sola habitación que recorría gran parte de la casa, la típica casa de dos pisos que todos estamos hartos de ver en animes japoneses, y que no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Kirito.

-Jujum…-, no parecía muy interesada en esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos y meneo la cola impaciente, no tenía sentido para ella que perdieran tiempo en lo obvio, menos cuando su estómago rugía, pero en fin, humanos…

Guiándola de nuevo hacia el recibidor, la única entrada a la habitación en la que estaban, le enseño que todo recto desde la puerta estaba el sótano, al lado de las escaleras y a mano derecha el baño de la planta inferior y un pequeño laboratorio, que le llamo la atención. Se asomó a la habitación empapelada con toda clase de mapas topográficos y geológicos de la región, varias estanterías con muestras, algunas en mejor estado que otros y algunos aparatos variados distribuidos entre mesas y suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-, dijo sin girarse a ver a su acompañante, mientras entraba y se dirigía a mirar una estantería con muestras fósiles que nunca había visto antes.

-Trabajo en la uni como geólogo, esto que ves son algunas muestras que me traje de Europa o que tengo que estudiar a fondo, a veces ni con todo el horario de trabajo normal llego a respuestas que me gusten…-

-¿Europa?, bueno, no pareces asiático la verdad…-, agarro un ejemplar fósil de trilobite de algo más de diez centímetros de longitud, destacaba por sus enormes espinas laterales y estaba pulido, dejando ver claramente su color negro puro. Mientras lo observaba entre sus garras, sin voltearse, le pregunto; -¿por qué Japón?-.

-Bueno…tengo mis motivos, digamos que fue donde mejor podía trabajar, y ya me medio sabia el idioma asique…ten cuidado con eso-. Su rostro palideció ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que tenía Erin entre las manos. Se abalanzo para quitarse de entre sus alas. -Este es el ejemplar que me regalo mi antiguo profesor de paleontología cuando me saque el doctorado, no lo rompas.-

Alzo las alas, y uso la cola para alejar al joven que intentaba recuperar su muestra. Esas palabras y el intento de robo, hicieron arder dentro de la reptiliana una sensación poco agradable, que no tardo en manifestarse. –Si es tan valioso, deberías esconderlo, no exponerlo, humano estúpido…no te muevas, creo que se me podría caer…- Hizo varios gestos, como si estuviera perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Como se rompa, pongo el termostato a temperatura glacial-.

-…-

-…-

Erin dejo de nuevo la muestra en su lugar. -Esta vez te lo paso, pero recuerda que tienes que ser un buen anfitrión, ¿verdad?-, su tono era claramente burlesco, con toques de reto mientras salía de la habitación dándole la espalda, algo le decía al joven que el truco del termostato no serviría una segunda vez, pero al menos sus muestras estaban a salvo…por ahora.

Bajando al sótano, le enseño donde estaban la lavadora, secadora y plancha, por si algún día necesitaba usarlas.

-Para esa clase de tareas te tengo a ti, no es necesario que me las expliques-. Fue la respuesta inmediata y natural de la wyvern.

-No soy tu esclavo-, replico inmediatamente, apartándose de los electrodomésticos y acercándose a un montón enorme de cajas y contenedores de plástico.-Deja de tratarme como si solo fuera un ser inferior, yo no soy el que se comporta como si pudiera congelar un océano y debieran reverenciarme como un dios, eso solo deja claro que…-

La visión de las cajas se acercó más rápidamente de lo que esperaba en un inicio, hasta que finalmente quedo medio sepultado por cajas de mangas clásicos, libros de todo tipo, ropa, legos o el abrigo que estaba buscando desde el invierno pasado. Medio rojo del cabreo al comprender la patada que le habían dado, y que por tacto podía asegurar que le había rajado la camisa por la espalda, salió de la montaña provocando un pequeño derrumbe, solo para ver a Erin apoyada contra uno de los pilares de madera del sótano, sonriente.

-Tu…-, avanzo un paso al frente, hacía meses que no empezaba a cabrearse, y hoy ya iban dos.-Alguien se ha olvidado de la regla básica del acta de intercambio…-

-No, la recuerdo, y no te preocupes que no pienso tocarte más de lo estrictamente necesario-, dijo con una sonrisa malévola y una mueca burlesca. -Y la segunda más básica no me importa-.

-Ahora es cuando llamo a los empleados del programa y…-

-Y cuando dejas de imaginar que creen antes a un tipo que le ha roto brazos y piernas a otro hace unas horas que a una pobre e indefensa liminal que ha pasado los últimos dos meses secuestrada…-

La cara de odio e impotencia del joven, solo podía ser igualada en esos momentos por la expresión brillante de victoria de Erin. -Además-, continuo, -ya soy bastante buena, dejando que un humano me insulte y salga con vida, ¿sabes lo que le hacía en el desierto a los monos pelados que no comprendían que su raza creció para ser ganado?, se lo recordaba-.

Respirando pesadamente, tratando de calmarse, conto hasta diez, veinte, a los cincuenta y dos parecía que controlar la respiración daba resultado. Enderezo otra vez su postura y con una voz todo lo calmada que pudo, pero aun con restos de ira, le pregunto. -¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos?-

-Porque vosotros odias a todos los que son diferentes; en mi vida ya he visto eso muchas veces y sé que por muy amables que podías parecer por fuera, en el fondo es vuestra naturaleza creer que los demás seres son inferiores…cosa que obviamente no es cierto-. Se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, antes de recobrar su actividad natural. -Dime, ya me enseñaste este lugar, ¿y esa puerta?-, dijo señalando a una discreta puerta de madera al lado de la escaleras que bajaban hacia aquel lugar.

-¿Es puerta?, es…este…la sala del aire acondicionado-. Se notaba a la legua que se lo había inventado, pero ¿qué hacer si no?, algo le decía que la excusa de las ratas no valdría para ella y no podía admitir libremente lo que guardaba allí detrás, y decir que era el cuarto del aire acondicionado, era mejor que llamarlo "el cuarto prohibido de los misterios".

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y le dirigió una dura mirada. -Humano… ¿no me estarás mintiendo?-.

-Toca la puerta si no me crees, estará helada-.

Tras posar sus alas en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que realmente ese cuarto debía de estar bajo cero, de forma que a regañadientes le creyó y continuaron su visita guiada por el piso superior.

Le enseño donde estaba el baño superior, aunque el realmente llamaba baño a los dos, este era donde había que hacer necesidades básicas y el de abajo donde se uno se bañaba. El ático, tan lleno de trastos como para esconder a un equipo entero de hockey, el cuarto de invitados, de ahora en adelante el cuarto de la wyvern, un gran balcón con un pequeño telescopio, un cuarto donde almacenaba algunas muestras que no le cabían en la parte de abajo y su cuarto.

Este último, esperaba que le profiriera alguna reacción especial u otra tanta de insultos gratuitos. Al lado de la cama tenía un gran escritorio y varias estanterías, todas recubiertas de figuras, chapas, posters y cosas frikis por el estilo; también tenía siempre a mano un paquete de galletas de chocolate para esas largas veladas de sábado en busca del raid boss. Pero se limitó a mirar dentro y nada más.

Terminado el recorrido de rigor, el rugido de un león, anuncio que ya era hora de que el "esclavo", se pusiera a cocinar.

Muy a su pesar, aun con el polvo pegado del campo, y con apenas tiempo para dejar su mochila en la sala de estudio, empezó a hacer toda la carne que le había sacado la joven, y pensar en todo lo que tendría que comprar mañana, mientras tanto la joven desapareció, dejándole solo con el olor a las especias, el tacto del aceite caliente que saltaba a la mínima y su horrorizada visión de las proteínas a las cuales posiblemente no le dejase hincar el diente.

Media hora después, cuanto todo estaba bien hecho y servido en la mesa, no era un gran cocinero, pero su gusto por la carne ayudaba a que pensase que le salió bien. Tras mover la última fuente con croquetas de jamón al centro de la mesa, el olor hizo aparecer a los depredadores.

Al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que mientras el cocinaba, le había saqueado el armario. La falta también de las manchas y el polvo acumulados con el tiempo sugería también que se había tomado un baño, todo parecería perfecto de no estar preguntándose si habría roto la mitad de sus camisetas y pantalones al intentar ponérselos.

Ahora se podía apreciar bien todas sus escamas de un color verde clarísimo y brillante, como el de una esmeralda o el de la hierba fresca. Su pelo de un morado-azulado muy claro y su piel pálida. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos azules, con un cinturón negro bastante apretado y una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Skyrim en grande y plateado en pecho. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien, pero mejor no en voz alta, no sea que le diera por ofenderse porque un ser inferior la encontrase mona, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que si no decía nada le odiase…porque los problemas tenían que venir a él, con lo que le gustaba que no hubiera ninguno.

-Umh…no te queda mal-, admitió al final, ¿quién puede enfadarse con un cumplido? Erin por fortuna no, al menos de momento. Lo acepto con una mueca de cansancio y se sentó en la mesa. Poco después, tras dejar los utensilios de cocina en la fregadera, intento sentarse. Pero cuando fue a tocar con la silla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, de forma que a cámara lenta, la gravedad actuó y le tiro al suelo. Mientras se recomponía, aprecio un plato con algo de la comida que había preparado, el cual se deslizaba por el suelo desde el sitio de Erin hasta él. Tras unos segundos de procesamiento, recordó que para ella los humanos no eran mejores a los perros. No podía ahora mismo ni mirarla a los ojos, o corría el riesgo de hacer alguna estupidez. Cogió su plato, no podía negarse a unas croquetas recién hechas, y subió a su cuarto, donde se suponía que cenaría en el ordenador, aunque eso sería después de un baño rápido, aun tenia trozos de conglomerado en las botas.

Tras limpiarse y recoger el estropicio en su armario, al menos no le había roto nada, ni había mirado en la caja de madera bajo la cama, se sentó y encendió el aparato.

Unas revisiones rápidas primero, YouTube, nada especial, web de la uni, habían contratado a un nuevo doctor, no importaba, era para el departamento de medicina; ultimas noticias, esto ya era más interesante, parecía que había habido un atentado terrorista hace poco, pero no había apenas detalles, ya lo vería mañana. Y lo más importante, algo en lo que cayó tan pronto como vio su teléfono móvil cargándose, tenía que hacer una llamada.

-¿Si?, aquí el doctor Wernike, clínica veterinaria "Amanecer Mítico", ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Hola doc, soy yo, Geber, necesito saber cómo esta.-

-Buenos días amigo, pues a ver, déjame que tengo aquí muchos papel…es…ya, aja…vale, parece que se recupera bien, ha reaccionado positivamente a los tratamientos desde…ayer que fue cuando llamaste por última vez, en uno o dos días deberíamos poder despertarla y podrías llevártela…¿era necesario que trajeras TODOS sus juguetes y su cama?-

-Tengo mucho trabajo de investigación y enseñanza en la uni, si no es seguro que este allí para cuando la saquen del coma, quiero que al menos se sienta como en casa.-

-Bueno, no te preocupes, estará bien y en poco podrás recoger de nuevo a tu dálmata-.

-…Doctor-.

-¿Si?-

-Charnela es una husky siberiana-.

Se hizo un largo silencio en la línea telefónica, se podía escuchar la agitada respiración del doctor al otro lado, que fue el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Vale, ¿qué tonto no?, confusión mía…bueno, a ver, Charnela…este…-

-Dígalo-.

-Puede que tarde varias semanas en recuperarse…-

-Gracias doctor, adiós-.

Colgó el móvil sin esperarse a que le respondieran. Abrió un video cualquiera y se puso a cenar, no quería pensar en eso.

Tras cerca de media hora, conecto sus cascos al equipo y se conectó oficialmente, parecía que sus amigos llegaban tarde, de forma que entraría el primero, les esperaría ya con todo preparado para cazar.

Unas de las ventajas de vivir en Japón, era que es la cuna de una de sus sagas de videojuegos favoritas de todas, desde que vio el juego por casualidad en una revista en su viejo hogar, le había prendado, y ahora podía acceder a contenido que antes no podía.

Abrió el juego, Monster Hunter, esa obra maestra donde tendría que cazar enormes criaturas y usarlas para mejorar sus equipos como cazador, progresando entre cientos de monstruos y mapas, le encantaba, y tenía la suerte de que a sus dos mejores amigos también. Dentro de poco, el trio fatalis volvería a la carga.

Ya saltaba la cinemática inicial, le gustaba mucho, no quería perdérsela, pero algo andaba mal, de golpe no escuchaba el sonido por dentro de los cascos, solo se había girado para ver la hora en el móvil, no podía verla en el ordenador mientras iniciaba el juego; ¿al girarse habría desconectado los cascos por accidente?.

-…Matar a los dragones y wyverns, despiezarlos y usarlos para tus armas y armaduras…-decía el narrador en voz alta, mientras pasaban imágenes de dentro del juego. Al mismo tiempo, se agachaba el joven para ver si es que se habían desconectado los cascos por alguna razón.

De pronto se quedó paralizado, un aura opresiva inundaba la habitación, estaba seguro de que sentía a alguien respirar pesadamente; creía que algo le estaba observando. Cuando levanto la mirada, vio a Erin, y se percató de que el narrador se la intro seguía hablando de despellejar wyverns…

-No había nada en la tele y subí para que me entretuvieras…- dijo con una voz fría y letal, cruzada de brazos y apuntando el aguijón directamente a la cabeza del joven.

Y volviendo al inicio, ese fue el principio de una de las peores noches de su vida, no solo acabo destrozado, literalmente, sino que se vio obligado a buscarle a la joven mantas eléctricas entre las cajas guardadas de invierno porque a diferencia de otras liminales, ella no estaba dispuesta a usar a su casero de calentador. Solo tras media hora de búsqueda, y un portazo de buenas noches, se le permitió descansar.

Se durmió pensando en lo maravilloso que sería si le hubieran enviado algo con menos fiereza, fuerza y desplante, o que al menos no fuera tan sobervia.

Esa es la razón por la cual al despuntar el sol se sintiera literalmente molido. Apenas pudo leer el mensaje que le habían envidado al grupo de paleontólogos para avisar de que la uni estaría cerrada por el atentado de ayer, no sabía quieren eran o porque actuaban los terroristas, pero mientras se palpaba un corte a la altura de los riñones, agradeció en silencio sus actos.

No se movió de la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando Erin subió a avisarle de que tenían visita. Abrió la puerta de una patada y se acercó al muchacho, que apenas respondía a su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-, pregunto somnoliento, dándosela la vuelta en la cama.

-Débil…tienes que bajar, ha llegado una tal Emily Winters con los papeles de mi estancia, como se te ocurra mencionar que te toque un pelo…-

-Ya me imagino, no hace falta que termines…supongo que debo de darte las gracias por no haberme obligado a bajar a hacerte el desayuno, ¿no?-

-Veo que vas aprendiendo, ponte presentable y baja-.

Y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Quince minutos después, un Geber con aspecto mucho más sano y sin rastro aparente de los desastrosos sucesos de la noche anterior, bajo descalzo por las escareas, con una camisa azul a cuadros y unos vaqueros, para encontrarse con la agente que esperaba las firmitas y la wyvern que parecía que se la hubiera comido, de forma demasiado literal, si se hubiera retrasado más.

Otros diez minutos tuvieron que pasar para completar los tramites, tras lo cual Emily desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándolos solos sentados en lados contrarios de la mesa.

-Para ser un humano, me sorprende lo bien que ocultas las heridas, es bueno saberlo…- poso las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente al joven que se hallaba derrumbado sobre esta.

-¿Gracias?-, fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Que buena entrenadora soy, ahora prepárate, me vas a enseñar la ciudad en la que me he metido.-

-Tras lo de ayer debe de haber mucha seguridad y muchas cosas cerradas, también hubo algo parecido con una prisión hace poco, a este ritmo esta ciudad se convertirá en algo peor que Gotham…-

-¿Gotham?-

-Umh…vivir tan aislados como para no pillar mi referencia…en fin, que no habrá mucho que te pueda enseñar seguramente… si habría que ir de compras, aunque me gustaría usar parte del día con un trabajo que tengo sobre un ejemplar de nodosaurio recientemente descubierto…-

-¿Nodosaurio?, bueno, mientras tengas en cuenta cual es el reptil más importante en tu vida…y sí, esos incompetentes pueden tardar meses en enviarme mis pertenencias y hay cosas que necesito ahora…-Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes pararse al lado de Geber. -Vuelve a tocar ese juego y me hago un traje con tu piel, ¿queda claro?-

Lo que tenía claro es que su inquilina no era una raptora o una rex, pero es igual, o más, peligrosa…y también mucho más sexy.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

 **No sé si me quedo mejor o peor que el anterior, en todo caso espero que el inicio no se haga muy pesado, tengo bastantes momentos, escenas y trozos de trama pensados, pero hasta que lleguen…queda rato, espero que mientras tantos sea de vuestro agrado las consecuencias de vivir con una liminal que odia a los humanos.**

 **Tarmo, Paradoja, Endelstadt, muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones y ánimos, espero que tanto vosotros como cualquier otro que le venga a bien leer estos humildes capis, se sienta aunque sea la mitad de bien al leerlo, que yo al escribirlo.**

 **Tapronto!**


	3. El primer día juntos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos** **.**

Era un número desconocido. Intento pensar, recordar, nadie le había avisado por ningún lado de un nuevo teléfono de esos de timo que parecían más para dar miedo que otra cosa, pero tampoco se fiaba; conocía los teléfonos de todos sus amigos y familiares, al menos por los que siempre le llamaban, y no tenía a nadie especial dentro de aquel país que le diera un toque. Quizás algún compañero de la uni, pensaba, mientras contestaba, aunque lo dudaba porque solían preferir simplemente un mensaje a una llamada.

-¿Hola, quién es?-

Al otro lado de escucharon un coro de voces varias, muy diferentes y difusas entre sí, hasta que finalmente una pareció que se decidía a tomar el protagonismo.

-Si…hola, ¿se me escucha bien?-, era una voz anciana, dulce y suave, algo cansada y grave; al fondo aún se escuchaban otras voces, indistinguibles.

-Si…se escucha bien, ¿puedo saber quién llama?-

-Oh, claro claro, soy Rene, tú debes de ser Geber, ¿no?-

El joven se rasco la nuca mientras se levantaba de la mesa, mostrando una mueca de incredulidad para con la voz que salía de su móvil. –Sí, soy yo…Rene, ¿cómo…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la perspectiva de su mundo cambio. Erin, que estaba parado por unos segundos junto a la mesa, esperando ver quien era quien llamaba, se había abalanzado sobre él.

Sentada sobre el límite entre sus costillas y su vientre, con las piernas cruzadas y presionando con ellas su cuello hacia abajo; ahora que las contemplaba de cerca, tenía una garras realmente grandes. Con sus alas y pulgares, no muy diferentes de los de una harpía, intentaba sujetar adecuadamente el móvil, como se lo había visto hacer a su anfitrión. A juzgar por el sentido del tacto, el aguijón estaba apuntando a un punto débil vital, como una orden silenciosa de que se mantuviera callado; en poco supo el porqué.

-¡¿Abuela?!, ¿eres tú de verdad?- Sus alas podían ser geniales para volar, pero no tanto para agarrar objetos, menos tan delicados; aquello no era uno de los indestructibles teléfonos antiguos; sus garras no tardaron en empezar a perforar el plástico.

-Este…puedes activar los altavoces…- , dijo el humano, empezando a coger color por la falta de oxígeno, moviendo una mano para tocar la tecla que sabía que estaba en la pantalla, aun sin verla.

-¿Erin?, ¿Erin fresita me escuchas?-, decía preocupada la voz, seguramente por no haber recibido más respuesta que aquel primer momento, tras lo cual las extremidades y la falta de costumbre con uno de esos cacharros hizo imposible de que pudiera continuar la llamada.

-Si abuela, soy yo, estoy aquí…estoy aquí…-. Su voz no sonaba prepotente u orgullosa, no hablaba con altanería o desprecio, sorprendentemente parecía…normal, llena de emociones, desde alegría a tristeza o preocupación, Geber casi parece que pudiera ver una o dos lagrimitas salir de sus ojos.

-Gracias al desierto que estas bien, creíamos que no te volveríamos a ver…-; la voz del otro lado, se escuchaba también tan emocionada como la de la joven.

-No abuela, estoy aquí, estoy viva-. Definitivamente, se le estaban escapando algunas lágrimas.

-No sabes la alegría que me das, casi se me para el corazón cuando te fuiste tú sola al mundo, pero cuando recibimos la noticia de tu desaparición…yo…-; el ruido de fondo se incrementó un poco, por unos segundos no hubo palabras, hasta que la voz de la anciana wyvern resonó de nuevo.

-Tu madre, casi destripa al mensajero al oírlo, me recordó tanto a ti…-

-¿Mama?, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, sí, no está aquí porque salió de caza con sus compañeras esta mañana, seguramente te llame en cuando vuelva por la noche…-

Erin suspiro aliviada. –A todo esto, ¿cómo me estáis llamando?-

-Con uno de estos cacharros querida, nos hemos modernizado mientras estabas fuera…-

-Uf…a la tía Krene no le gustaría…-

-Que se fastidie, si no fuera por estos trozos de tecnología que han traído a la aldea los del programa, no podía hablar contigo, mi pequeña flor del desierto, mi corazón…No sabes lo que te echamos todos de menos…-. A cada frase que decía su voz sonaba más entrecortada, sollozante, alegre pero apenada al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también os eche de menos, pensé en vosotras todos los días afuera…-

-¡Vamos, no te cortes!, ¿cómo vas por allí fuera?, ¿tienes frio, te trata bien tu casero, comes bien?, una señora muy amable del programa me ha enseñado algo que se llama tapers, parece que pueden guardan bien la comida… ¿quieres que te envié uno de los Nets al veneno que tanto te gustan fresita?-

-O dios si, por favor abuela-, el tono de la joven se había calmado, aun con las lágrimas sin secarse en su rostro, parecía que la perspectiva de una comida casera de la abuela tan lejos era algo que alegraba el corazón a cualquiera.

A todo esto, mientras Erin se removía sobre su asiento improvisado, contemplando con ojos brillante la pantalla del móvil, el cual estaba posado sobre una de sus piernas, y que no indicaba más que el tiempo de la llamada, un par de opciones y un icono general con forma de persona, Geber estaba dividido en dos frentes; por un lado, su cuerpo luchaba por respirar, contenido por su deber como casero y su escasos deseo de meterse en problemas, y su mente se preguntaba que, si apenas podía haber sostenido el móvil, ¿cómo lo había hecho ayer para vestirse y bañarse?; cierto que llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, podía haber dormido con ella, pero no se lo esperaba. Por su mente paso la posibilidad de que le obligase a ayudarla a quitarse la ropa antes de ducharse con las luces apagadas y sin tocarle siquiera la piel, como si quisiera sacarse un logro de consola como "¿quién necesita luz?".

-Te lo mandare pequeña, espero que llegue bien…-

-Y si abuela, antes de que lo preguntes de nuevo, tan pronto como estaba libre comí bien, no hace frio de momento y…para ser un humano no lo hace mal.- Fue ese posiblemente el primer cumplido que le dirigió, y con certeza el único que le diría en mucho tiempo.

-Ains… ¿aun odiando a los humanos?-

-Abuela, me secuestraron y dejaron atada dos meses en una jaula, y los muy cobardes ni se acercaban y me acercaban la comida con un palo, con cosas como esas no voy a cambiar de opinión…-

-Lo entiendo hija, y lo siento…no quería que pasase eso, espero de verdad que las cosas mejoren…-

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien abuela, todo irá bien-.

-Bueno, te paso que las demás están deseando también hablar contigo.-

La media hora siguiente, se llenó de voces muy diversas, pero en general animadas, de compañeras, amigas y familiares que se pasaban el teléfono que tenían allí como si fuera una pelota. Unas le preguntaban sobre el clima, sobre la comida, si había muchas otras liminales, o como eran los humanos de allí, por desgracia ninguna le pregunto si podía dejar respirar a Geber, que para cuando la abuela volvió a coger el teléfono, parecía que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

-Vale, dejadla ya, que estará cansada…-, replicaba pacientemente la anciana, -además la batería se agota y tengo una cosa más que hacer antes de despedirme por ahora…-

-¿Qué es abu?, ¿decirme que también me mandaras una caja de tus galletas de sangre?-; la joven estaba relamiéndose, y algún pedazo de saliva sallo sobre el muchacho, para casi completar la sensación de estar acorralado o a punto de ser devorado por un depredador.

-No…primero hay que ver si llega bien el Net, pero no te preocupes que cocinare unas pocas para después…fresita, quiero hablar con tu casero, pásamelo.-

Ahora la mirada de Erin completaba esa sensación de estar a punto de ser devorado.

A pesar de esa mirada asesina, la joven se levantó de su anfitrión y le dejo el móvil sobre el pecho, mientras se quedaba al lado, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, mirándole atentamente.

Tan pronto como Geber sintió el preciado aire entrando de nuevo en sus pulmones, pudo contestar al teléfono, allí, sentado en el suelo, sin levantarse.

-Hola de nuevo señora Rene, ya tengo el teléfono-.

-Menos mal-, suspiro pesadamente, -ya me temía que mi pequeña te hubiera matado mientras hablábamos…-

-Tampoco sería una gran pérdida…- susurro ella desde su asiento.

Haciendo como que no la escuchaba, Geber continúo. –no, soy bastante resistente, no se preocupe… ¿puedo preguntar porque quería hablar conmigo?-

-Claro, es para darte las gracias, nos han contado lo que hicisteis y que ahora eres su familia anfitriona, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, gracias de verdad…-

-Oh, no se preocupe, es un placer-, a pesar de lo que decía, aun tenia las marcas de las gruesas escamas de las patas de Erin en el cuello, se las estaba acariciando delicadamente.

-Sé que a veces puede ser un poco muy gruñona o agresiva, y más con los humanos, pero gracias por tener paciencia…-

-Ey, espera abuela-, intervino de pronto la escamosa, -no soy una gruñona, y si estos insectos se meten en mi camino la culpa no es mía…- Se precipito hacia delante, casi pegando su cara al teléfono, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de Geber.

-Hija, te quiero mucho, pero tienes que admitir que a veces te pasas de la raya, espero que tu vida allí con este chico tan majo te ayude a ver que no todos los humanos son unos monstruos…-

-Si abuela, sí que lo son-, respondió con una voz que empezaba a estar cargada de frustración y dolor.

-Hija, es cierto que has conocido a muchos horribles, pero yo también, pueden ser muy amistosos y de no ser por ellos no estarías aq…-

Dio un golpe en el suelo, justo entre las piernas de Geber, que se encogió del asombro, un par de centímetros más arriba y adiós a su posible descendencia. El suelo de madera se quebró del golpe, dejando aparecer grietas. Acerco aún más su rostro al móvil que el joven sostenía enfrente de los dos con sus manos. -Preferiría no haber nacido ha deberle la vida a ese bastardo-. Gruño con ferocidad, el cuerpo le temblaba, mientras incrustaba el puño más profundo, habría que buscar algo para tapar aquel agujero hasta que llamasen a alguien para repararlo.

La conversación de helo en ese punto, dejando varios tensos segundos de silencio, hasta que la joven suspiro y se relajó, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio y admitiendo con voz resignada y débil, -lo siento abuela-, giro la cabeza al decir esas palabras, no quería que Geber la viera disculparse.

-Fresita…-, dijo tras otro par de segundos, su voz sonaba algo triste, pero enmascarada parcialmente con calma y temple. -Que habrá que no te perdone yo, pero prométeme, por favor, que al menos intentaras llevarte mejor, al menos con tu casero…-

-Lo…lo intentare abuela-.

-Muy bien, gracias por al menos intentarlo pequeña, y a ti Geber, por favor, ten paciencia, es una gran chica en el fondo, pero le cuesta mostrarlo…en fin, creo que debería de colgar, esta cosa esta ya parpadeando en rojo…-

-Adiós abuela, por favor, llámame siempre que quieras…-

-Adiós señora, pero, antes de colgar, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

La wyvern le dirigió una mirada extrañada, mientras la voz al otro lado del mundo le indicaba que podía continuar.

-¿Por qué fresita?-

-¡Oh, eso¡…pues veras…cuando era pequeña, cada vez que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, por decirle guapa o por pillarla haciendo alguna, se ponía la cara toda roja roja roja, como una fresa, de ahí que la llame fresita; de hecho, si logras que se sonroje, ahora no se le nota tanto como antes, pero deberías de poderla ver rojísima…y mi fresita, que te conozco, deja de intentar matar a tu anfitrión…-

-¡Abuela, pero alguien como él no tiene derecho a escuchar esas cosas!-

-Te… ¡tenia raz…raz…razón!, est…ro…a…- Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras estaba siendo estrangulado cada vez más fuerte.

-Erin Nagala, suelta a ese humano ahora mismo…-

A regañadientes, la enrojecida reptiliana soltó a su presa, que entre muerto y sonriente, solo alcanzo a despedirse antes de tener que tumbarse a recuperar el aliento.

-Adiós jovenzuelos, portaos bien…-

-Llama pronto abu…cuídate.-

-Ad…adiós señ…eeee-

Se escuchó un pequeño tono al colgar, y después el silencio…la wyvern sentada al lado de su presa tumbada, miraba al horizonte con la vista perdida.

-Supongo que tengo que hacerle caso a la abuela…humano-, dijo enérgicamente, levantándose y alejándose a asearse para salir de compras.

Geber solo pudo hacer un gemido interrogatorio.

-A partir de ahora, siguiendo los deseos de mi abuela, por mí como si te rapta una limo neurótica, tienes permiso para comer en la mesa también-. Y dicho eso, entro a bañarse.

Media hora después, a altas horas de la mañana, con el sol cubierto por una pequeña capa de nubes, que dejaba aunque su brillo alcanzase la tierra en varios puntos, dos figuras salieron de la casa en la zona residencial, camino a los barrios comerciales, con una larga lista de objetos que comprar en la cabeza.

Uno, portaba una camisa lisa de un color azul tenue, gruesas botas negras, vaqueros, colgando de su cuello un amuleto de esos que dicen proteger contra males de ojos y magias varias y un reloj en su muñeca.

Ella parecía haberse encariñado con la ropa que le "tomo prestada a su esclavo", y no llevaba nada más, dejando ver con claridad sus alas y sus gruesas piernas y garras.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, si, normalmente cuando te acabas de conocer con alguien es común tener miles de preguntas y cosas que comentar o compartir, pero una de esas partes se temía que su compañera montaría una escena sangrienta si se iba de la lengua y la otra parte se estaba preparando para hacerle cosas que preferiría no tener que comentar si este empezaba a hablar.

Pasearon sin interrupciones notables hasta llegar al distrito comercial. No había mucha gente ese día, ni muchas tiendas abiertas, fácil de entender teniendo en cuenta los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo últimamente, si contamos que además muchos se cruzaban de acera en cuando veían venir a esos dos, tenían toda la calle para ellos.

¿Por qué los evitaban?, seguramente te preguntes, es fácil de comprender. Ella despedía un aura de agresividad, notable incluso por aquellos que no tuvieran mucha habilidad con estas cosas. Por primera vez sin otras liminales del programa, paseando sola por una ciudad desconocida repleta de lo que ella consideraba escoria, estaba alerta y cualquier gota de agua cayendo desde un canalón la ponía en alerta; súmale que sus garras dejaban marcas en la acera y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar y ya lo tienes.

Pero no penséis que el parecía más amable, ¡qué va!

No era su primera vez en aquel lugar ni seria el ultimo, pero no parecía amigable. Su aspecto, un tipo occidental de dos metros y barba, que caminaba con cierta incomodidad en sus pasos, ya era suficiente para que muchos no quisieran cruzarse, pero dados los acontecimientos de los últimos días, estaba casi tan alerta como su compañera y su aura de agresividad se sumaba con la suya.

Resumiendo, que hicieron llorar a un bebe solo por pasar cerca, o esa es la sensación que le dio a la madre.

Encontraron algunas de las cosas que necesitaban bastante rápido; cepillo de dientes, un móvil para ella, algo de comer, toallas propias o un par de mantas gruesas, aun no hacía mucho frio, pero se acerca el invierno, aunque aún fuera principios de otoño, el humano no quería congelarse porque su huésped le hubiera quitado todas las mantas.

El mayor problema, era la ropa. Por temor a vándalos o ataques de los grupos que atentaron la noche pasada, muchos locales con servicio a liminales habían cerrado sus puertas y no parecía que fuerana abrir pronto. A pesar de ello la ropa era una necesidad básica y fundamental, teniendo en cuenta de que no tenía casi nada, solo la ropa interior que llevaba y los harapos de lo que fue un vestido azul de una pieza que llevo esos dos meses entre rejas, además de lo poco que le gustaba del repertorio de su casero, de las cuales ya se quejaba porque olían a humano, a pesar de que estaban lavadas cuando se las puso, necesitaba algo de vestir propio, mejor si estaba preparado para su especie.

Anduvieron durante un buen rato por toda el área, solo para no encontrar lo que buscaban. Al final el sonido de dos estómagos necesitados de nutrientes les hizo replantearse la búsqueda.

-No sé si habrá algo abierto hoy Erin, todo parece tan cerrado, la gente en general tiene algo de miedo…-

-Lo que intenten hacer una panda de humanos con sus vidas no me interesa, si intentan algo los matare y me comeré sus corazones…pero necesito algo de comer, mira, eso parece abierto…-

-No-.

-Más te vale tener una buena razón para decirme que no-.

-La última vez que fui a uno de esos, estaba en la cola de pedir y una Arachne saco una caja con el logo de la compañía…llena de pollo pasado y bichos que solo le gustaría ver a mis compañeros del área de entomología…hay tantas posibilidades de que vuelva a uno de esos como de encontrarnos una Arachne masculina travesti montando en un tren en la feria…-

-Bueno, ya tengo suficiente con los humanos como para tener que soportar otra plaga al comer…sigamos buscando un poco, me valdrá realmente cualquier cosa, después de todo, comparando con lo que me va a enviar mi abuela, todo lo que pueda hacer un humano lo tomare solo como un puñado de nutrientes sin sabor.-La boca se le había hecho agua y tenía los ojos brillantes de pensar en ese plato; si no supiera que era imposible, pediría un pedazo cuando llegase, pero seguramente entonces intentaría especiarlo con trocitos de su columna, y le tiene mucho aprecio a su columna.

Otro paseo más, todo cerrado, ni un puesto callejero, ni un restaurante que no le trajera desagradables recuerdos con seis patas, -"¿tan bestia ha sido el atentado?"-, se preguntaba internamente, -"debería buscarlo en las noticias o internet, por mucho que me guste, debería buscar información fuera de las rocas de vez en cuando…"-

Al final, la salvación apareció de la nada, en forma de Burger Fox, y encima aún tenían la promoción de pokemon, lo cual le venía genial.

-Ahí te vale-, dijo señalando vagamente con el ala, al verlo abierto, -¿o también tienes traumas con este?-

-Después de estar cargando TODA la compra durante horas sin sentarme créeme que ya no me importa como si nos sirven libélulas fritas gigantes-, de todas formas ya había probado los insectos en un barrio de comida en el norte de África en un viaje del doctorado, no estaban tan mal como suena, pero tampoco era cuestión de tenerlos vivos corriendo por el plato o recién chafados entre dos panes. –Además, que yo recuerde, siempre me han tratado bien-.

Entraron y descubrieron que la cola brillaba por su inexistencia, de forma que la hambrienta reptil se precipito hacia delante, mientras el cansado humano lo dejaba todo en un asiento al lado de la ventana.

Cuando se acercó, se la encontró dudando entre que pedir, con los ojos perdidos entre los colores del menú que estaba situado arriba de la barra.

-No sé qué elegir, dime amiga, ¿qué me recomiendas?-, dijo despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose a la lamia que la atendía.

-Oh, mire, este menú, a mí me encanta-, le tendió uno de esos menús pequeños que tenía al lado, Geber ni vio lo que llevaba pero pareció convencer rápidamente a la reptiliana.

-Sí, tiene buena pinta, póngame dos-.

-Perfecto… ¿quieren los dos alguna cosa más?-

-Eh…yo aún no he pedido nada…-

-Entonces, los dos menús, ¿son solo para ti?, no me extraña, yo me comería tres de golpe si tuviera tiempo-. Y soltó una leve risa, que fue acompañada por la de Erin, mientras Geber tenía cada vez más claro que su faceta de odio y superioridad, estaba solo reservada a una raza.

-Bien ¿y tú querido, que quieres?-.

Su estómago le dijo otro de los combos-menú que ofrecían, y su cerebro le suplico al cielo por una compañera con menos hábitos asesinos.

-Muy bien, ¿qué figuritas de pokemon queréis?-

-¿Pokeque?-

Geber suspiro, de verdad haber estado tan aislado tanto tiempo tenía sus consecuencias.

-Son…unas…mascotas digitales, por así decirlo bastante populares, aquí te dan figuritas de algunas de sus especies; mira, vengo preparado-. Y fue entonces cuando la aplicación del móvil "pokedex", demostró su utilidad.

Durante largos segundos, los ojos de la cazadora recorrieron una lista enorme de formas, colores y tipos, hasta detenerse un uno.

-Este, mola, ey, ponme un luc…lucario-.

-Lo siento, el ultimo que teníamos se lo llevo un centauro ayer, no nos quedan-.

Erin suspiro y tras unos segundos más, continúo mirando, hasta encontrar otro. -Bueno, ¿tenéis un sylveon o se lo llevo alguien también?-

Con mirada avergonzada, la lamia le contesto. –Justo el que vino después del centauro se llevó los últimos…-

-Bueno, mira, este, que también está bien, me recuerda a como nos pintaban antes los humanos, ¿noivern?-

-Sí, de esos tenemos, de hecho es un tipo dragón, te pega querida-.

-¿Estas cosas tienen dragones?-

-Sí, mira-, le dijo el joven, empezándose a emocionar por una de sus aficiones, -Están todos estos…-

-A mí no me fastidies, eso no es un dragón, ni eso, son una palmera, una babosa y un pedazo de algodón con cuello…-

-¿Y el caballero cual querrá?-, dijo la lamia, interrumpiendo la conversación antes de que descubriera al número seis de la pokedex y se cabrease por sus tipos.

-Un kabutops-, creo que no hace falta explicar porque se pide un pokemon fósil, pero tuvo que contenerse para no pedir una figurita de greymon.

-Muy bien…lo tengo, estará listo en unos minutos, no sabéis lo que os envidio, llevo sin comer nada todo el día…-

-Ven a comer con migo, acabo de llegar y no conozco a ninguna liminal, me hará bien conocer a otras especies con escamas-.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar el puesto sin atender…-

-Oh, no te preocupes-, miro hacia atrás y señalo con el ala; -el cubre tu puesto-.

Geber miro hacia atrás también, antes de caer en la cuenta de que se refería a él.

No supo si era por el encanto de las escamas, evitarse problemas, los ojitos de hambre de la lamia, que casualidades del destino, también tenía escamas, o que accediera a darle también un tyrantrum por las molestias, pero hubiera aceptado de no ser porque la medusa recibió la llamada del encargado y tuvo que retirarse.

-Podrías preguntarme antes de ofrecerme como esclavo, estaría bien la verdad-. Ambos se habían sentado con las bolsas en aquella mesa y devoraban el menú que tenían en frente.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, en ese momento volvería a estar muerto. -Ni que te hubieras negado, si estuviera comiendo con esa lamia tendría cosas más interesantes de las que hablar y comentar que simplemente tener que estar sentada mirando tu cara de tonto-.

-Si no me amenazaras de muerte a casi cada palabra que suelto, sería más fácil entablar conversación contigo-.

-Que te dirija la palabra ya es suficiente, deberías de arrastrarte tras de mí y agradecer que te patease el trasero-.

-Ya estamos otra vez, no vas a cumplir lo que le dijiste a tu abuela a este ritmo-.

-¿Estas sentado en la mesa con migo no?, siéntete el mono más suertudo del planeta, y a menos que tengas algo interesante que decir, que lo dudo, cállate.-

-Te sorprendería las cosas que se Erin-

Ella le lanzo una mirada desconfiada y sonrió de medio lado, dejando en la bandeja su hamburguesa gigante.

-Muy bien, sorpréndeme.-

El joven, que sinceramente había pensado que la conversación se acabaría allí, quizás con algún aguijonazo para dar los últimos detalles se puso a pensar.

-"A ver…no, eso no, eso otro es secreto, eso de allá…se supone que debería llevármelo a la tumba, dios, como no le diga algo, a saber qué hace…"-

-¿Tú eras del Gobi no?, ¿sabías que hay leyendas de hace siglos que hablan de una enorme especie de gusano…?-

-De hasta dos metros de largo-, le interrumpió ella, -color rojo como la sangre, grandes mandíbulas y la capacidad de escupir acido corrosivo o lanzar electricidad, conocida como el "gusano de la muerte mongol"…idiota, ¿de qué te crees que está hecho el plato que me va a enviar mi abuela?, lo llevo comiendo desde que era cría-.

-Espera, ¿tu abuela sabe cocinar el gusano de muerte mongol?-, dijo, sinceramente impresionado.

-Claro, se le da genial, primero, le inyecta cuando aún vive un poco de su veneno, le empieza a corroer los músculos y lo deja mucho más tierno, lo destripa, lo cuece durante una hora más o menos con varias hierbas típicas de la región y después de esa hora le hace agujeritos y deja que su sangre, aun liquida por su veneno, salga a la cazuela y empiece a hacerse en su propia sangre, al menos por dos horas más, cambiando de agua cerca del final; le sale delicioso-.

-Joder, nunca había imaginado nada como eso, ¿por qué usa sangre en la cocción?-

-Tiene una piel muy dura, si no usa su propia sangre siempre se queda algo correosa y es difícil de tragar…-

Y al final, sin darse cuenta, tuvieron mientras comían una larga charla sobre comidas típicas de las wyverns del Gobi.

-Bueno, ya tengo suficiente con esta comida, no estaba tan mal…pero eso, nunca debes recolectar la raíz de nirn en las cuevas, coge un tono carmesí y empeora mucho su sabor…-

-Gracias-. Ambos comensales estaban acomodados en sus asientos, alternando su mirada entre el otro, sus figuritas y los papeles que antes eran su comida, pero ante esa palabra, la wyvern se incorporó y se acercó con mueca extrañada al humano.

-Ya sé que me debes de dar las gracias por permitirte hablarme, pero algo me dice que no es por eso, ¿verdad?-

-Sep, gracias por no haberme amenazado de muerte y haber tenido una conversación civilizada y agradable-, dijo sonriente.

La reacción de Erin no se hizo esperar. Se levantó, agarro las bolsas, se las tiro encima Geber, y salió por la puerta.

Unos minutos después, un muchacho a la carrera y con varias bolsas alcanzaba a su compañera, que ni se dignó en dirigirle la mirada.

Ya descansados, continuaron su viaje en busca de alguna tienda de ropa con prendas para la wyvern que no se encontrase cerrada, pero no tuvieron suerte y el sol empezó a caer sin haber logrado su objetivo. La luna se alzaba en fase creciente en un cielo despejado, corrientes frescas de aire empezaron a rozar las escamas de la wyvern, que se encogió ante un escalofrió.

-Ey, no creo que encontremos nada, es hora de volver a casa antes de que me enfrié y necesite una fuente de calor, no pienso tocar…te, sucio bastardo-. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con que no estaba su casero, pero las bolsas de la compra sí. En su mente solo cabía una posibilidad, el muy tramposo que había escaqueado para no cargarle más las cosas...ya le daría su lección en casa…ya se la daría. Mientras, no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Agarro todas las bolsas con las garras de la pierna derecha y de un solo y potente aleteo, salió disparada hacia el cielo.

Por encima de postes, edificios y transeúntes, se deslizaba con fuerza y agilidad por las corrientes de aire de la ciudad. Al contrario que otras razas para las cuales tener sus, ejem, atributos, pudiera suponer un encierro en tierra, los reptiles posen una musculatura potente a la que dedican casi toda su energía, de ahí su necesidad de calor, por lo que no importaba el equilibrio, o el peso, solo un batir o dos de sus alas la volvía a elevar hacia el reino de la luna.

No había volado en meses, y eso se le notaba, estaba algo torpe, si la viera su madre en esos momentos, le haría volver a las clases básicas de vuelo. Ahora que pensaba en ella, ¡su madre!, debería de estar a poco de llamar, tenía que regresar rápido…pero el vuelo era simplemente mágico. Para una criatura nacida para ser fuerte y libre, las cadenas de la tierra no eran de su agrado, mecerse y dominar el cielo estaba en su sangre, más fuerte incluso que el desprecio a los humanos, ahí arriba se sentía libre, feliz, completa, si alguna vez tuviera un compañero, le gustaría que pudiera volar con ella, no en sus garras, sino a su lado, hace años que su niña interior no fantaseaba con un amigo especial y un primer beso más arriba de las nubes, pero tenía sus razones para ello.

Al final, las frías ráfagas de aire la obligaron a descender y llegar a su casa, unos minutos más tarde de lo previsto. Aterrizo en la entrada como si la tierra le diera la bienvenida de nuevo con los brazos abiertos, nadie esperaba que una criatura tan grácil al descender pudiera derribar la puerta de una patada al darse cuenta de que las ventanas estaban cerradas y no tenía llave; planeaba hacer que su esclavo la arreglase cuando volviera.

Y paso una hora, dos y tres, ya se hacia la hora de cenar, tenía hambre, en un rato empezarían las noticias, y se estaba empezando a cabrear con el humano.

El mismo joven que paso sobre los pedazos de puerta, con una cara de sorpresa, para ver a una wyvern tapada completamente con una manta encima del sofá. Cambiaron miradas, la de él decía "¿qué ha pasado?", la de ella "más te vale tener una buena excusa".

-Vale, luego la reparo, de momento, tengo cosas para ti-, admito finalmente, incapaz de mantener la mirada por mucho más tiempo. Se acercó y dejo las dos bolsas que llevaba sobre la mesa, enfrente de la joven, que se destapo para curiosear.

Una de las bolsas contenía una amplia variedad de pantalones, camisetas, tirantes, abrigos, ropa interior y demás prendas aparentemente adaptadas para chicas con alas en sus brazos.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?-, pregunto, mirando y sacando varias prendas de la bolsa. -A estas horas, las tiendas estarán cerradas, no sé dónde… ¿no te habrás atrevido a darme ropa de la basura, verdad?-

-No, nonononononono, no te preocupes, sé que me matarías si lo hago, cuando nos separamos, me caí por las escaleras que había entre las dos casas de al lado, gracias por preocuparte, tras una rápida visita al hospital para que me recolocaran en su sitio los dedos, me encontré con un viejo amigo. Él también es del programa y tiene una harpía a su cargo…pidió todo esto por interned, pero se equivocó al poner los números de las...tallas, le explique lo que pasaba y me la cedió, espero que te venga bien-. Explico de forma rápida y nerviosa, manteniéndose en pie frente a la mesa.

Ella después de olfatearlo un poco, y no oler nada de basura, las acepto. En la otra bolsa, había trozos frescos de carne, músculos varios y cinco corazones. Cuando los saco, Geber le comento que encontró una carnicería cerrando y que eran cortes de marsupiales de Australia, no quedaban más pero los compro para ver si le gustaban.

-Bien, casi estoy impresionada-, dijo dejándolo todo en las bolsas y recostándose en el sofá. -Pero bueno, es tu deber servirme asique no hace falta que te agradezca, voy a dejar mi ropa en mi cuarto, haz esos cortes de Australia-.

No hubo mucho más problema aquella noche. El armario de Erin estaba ahora lleno, incluso deberían de comprar perchas. El delicioso aroma de la carne hecha avisaba que ya era hora de comer y haciendo gala de su gran habilidad con el movimiento de sus dedos y alas, se cambió de ropa y bajo a cenar en lo que parecía un cálido pijama rojo de mangas largas que llevaba una estrella blanca en el pecho.

Cumpliendo con su palabra, esta vez no le quito el asiento ni le obligo a comer en el suelo, pero no entablaron conversación; cabe destacar que a ambos los cortes les parecieron deliciosos, aunque Erin tenía la sensación de que ese sabor, o uno parecido, lo había probado ya antes.

Terminado de comer y de que Geber lavara los platos, y reparar como pudo el agujero del suelo y la puerta, aunque nada le libraba mañana de llamar a alguien, este se subió a jugar con sus amigos, y a explicarles por qué no estuvo ayer, mientras Erin se retumbaba calentita con su pijama nuevo en el sofá a ver las noticias.

Casi todo el rato dedicado a ellas vino con relatos, entrevistas y cosas por el estilo relacionados con los sucesos de ayer, que parecían haber causado gran conmoción en la nación, pero unos pocos minutos, un titular breve, le llamo la atención más que ningún otro.

La reportera hablaba mientras en la pantalla se veía el río que cruzaba su cuidad, y a varios policías y médicos trabajando en el lugar.

-Hace unos pocos minutos, se han encontrado los cadáveres de cinco presuntos pertenecientes a una organización de contrabando, secuestro y negocio en el mercado negro con interespecies y productos relacionados. Los presuntos autores parecían tener a su disposición un todo-terreno negro donde guardaban una amplia variedad de prendas de origen no clarificado que al parecer iban a parar al mercado. Los cinco individuos parecen haber sido asesinados, aunque los informes preliminares de los forenses y la policía no llegan a ninguna conclusión clara, a todos los cadáveres les faltan varios músculos y los corazones, ahora, pasemos a nuestro enviado de campo que va a entrevistarse con la señorita Mei Silica, una liminar mujer-lagarto que nos va a explicar todo con más detalle-.

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta, pero entonces abrió los ojos y miro por el pasillo hacia las escaleras; se oía al joven reír y comentar cosas con sus amigos, como si nadie pudiera oírle.

-"Vamos, no me seáis, da igual wyvern que dragón, son mejores para empezar que cualquier ciclope, y no, no veo como todo esto de las chicas monstruo podría ser un reality…me alegro que lo preguntes, la teoría de la albóndiga cuántica de monos…"-

No, no lo parecía, le costaba creerlo. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, no presto atención a la tele… ¿acaso su esclavo habría? no, que locura, tenía que estar equivocada, no tenía pinta de caníbal, no.

Pero… ¿y si si?

 _Vale, ¿algún escritor de algún fanfic en castellano que no referenciase en menor o mayor medida aquí?, si alguien falta por favor, levante la mano y le reservare algún chiste malo para el siguiente._

 _Creo que este me quedo un poco extra largo, pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribir, espero haberlo hecho bien en la parte de la abuela, me base en cómo me llama la mía para hacerlo xD_

 _Y bueno, todo continua tan normal, sin nada extraño por aquí, no se preocupen por los "cadáveres", son atrezo para otro acto, más bien preocuparos del pobre Geber, que no pudo trabajar nada en todo el día con las ganas que le tenía al nodosaurio._

 _En fin, este capi más largo y con más guiños es una forma mía de desearos a todos felices fiestas y gran año nuevo cargado de personas no humanas, especialmente si no os tratan como basura. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por tomaros un segundo para leer este pequeño aporte, y a todos los que comentáis, muchas gracias y ojala este año se os cumplas vuestros sueños. Salvo el de dominar el mundo, ese me lo quedo yo._

 _Rápidamente por los comentarios…_

 _-Endelstadt, por desgracia no puede llevar el control de temperatura todo el rato, pero bueno, que lo pase mal él es parte de la historia, asique tendrá que aguantar D:_

 _Y Erin, bueno, que decir que no hayas visto ya, al menos con otras liminales es más amable xD_

 _-Tarmo, tienes ante ti a un tío que se ha pasado el Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion y Skyrim, ¡alguna referencia tenía que caer!, eso sí, dato curioso, siempre me hago un argoniano, ¿sorprendente verdad?, no se nota que comparto con mi personaje el gusto por las escamas…_

 _-Paradoja, tu comentario es muy interesante y me ha gustado basto, ya verás en el futuro porque, de momento seré breve porque tengo que ponerme al día con tu fanfic y hacerte una review, ¡gracias por comentar!_

 _-Alther, te entiendo, hubo una época en que me pasaba medio día cazando, y cuando aprendí que no tenía que esperar a la animación completa de un ataque de la gran espada para lanza otro, ¡fue mucho mejor!_

 _-Falcon, eres un poco inocente si crees que desollado y colgado en un árbol seria lo único que le haría Erin si le cabrea de verdad (?), de todas formas me alegro que notases la referencia, ¡gracias y suerte con tu dragona!_

 _Y ya, os dejo de cansinear; felices fiestas y año nuevo, ¡hasta la próxima!_


	4. En un día lluvioso

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, los parados pesaban como cortinas de cemento y cada segundo captando la preciada luz solar era poco menos que un esfuerzo inhumano, pero ya estaba despierto.

Lentamente recobro el control sobre sus otras partes del cuerpo. Sus sentidos empezaron a despertar del letargo, captando una suave y mullida manta de sensaciones, al tiempo que movía tímidamente sus extremidades para despertarse. Lo primero que vino tras el destello cegador del sol, fue una sensación dura pero increíblemente suave en su piel, diferente a las cálidas sabanas o la blanda cabecera. Sonrió aun a medio camino del despertar, cuando se giró a contemplar la razón de aquellas sensaciones.

Era Erin.

La joven reptiliana se encontraba enroscada sobre él, robándole cada pedacito de calor que osaba desprender. Sus alas y su cola le envolvían casi completamente, las feroces garras y púas de su cuerpo, rozaban con suavidad inimaginable la piel expuesta de Geber. Aun sin estar despierto del todo, cada célula de su cuerpo emitía gritos de placer en forma de agradables sensaciones cada vez que la piel, humana o reptil, de Erin le acariciaba.

Ella aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Sus ojos cerrados no destilaban dolor u odio, su respiración era pausada y su rostro, adornado por una tenue sonrisa, angelical; Geber no aparto la mirada de esos finos labios durante los interminables y efímeros minutos en los cuales solo él estaba despierto. Con una de sus manos acariciaba tranquilamente una de las alas de la wyvern, se notaban los potentes músculos bajo la piel escamada, pero tenía una suavidad enorme a pesar de todo, y con la otra rozaba delicadamente las escamas de su alta espalda; no pensaba, no hablaba, se limitaba a sentir, solo podía ser más feliz de una forma, una forma que no debería de tardar mucho en entrar por la puerta, teniendo en cuenta el día tan especial que era.

Al final, ella abrió los ojos, dejando que ese brillo ámbar colapsase la mente del humano.

-Buenos días preciosa-, con dificultad movió el cuello para dejarle un beso en la frente. Erin empezó a removerse y estirarse bajo las pesadas mantas, conteniendo un gran bostezo.

-Buenos días mi ángel…-, se apretó fuerte contra él mientras decía esto.

-¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme así?, ya sabes lo vergonzoso que me parece…-

-Cuando tú dejes de llamarme fresita, si no quería que te llamara así, no haberme contado la anécdota sobre tu primer mote…-

-Ñah…nunca podre ganarte en una discusión fresita…-

-Te habré aceptado como calentador, pero sigo siendo mejor que tú en todo, discusiones incluidas…-

-¿Oh, solo soy tu calentador?-. Inflo los mofletes e hizo un amago de separarse de ella.

-No finjas-, se acercó a su oído, susurrando con voz provocativa-te encanta ser mi "calentador"-. Los dientes de la joven eran afilados y presentaban estrías perfectas para contar vasos sanguíneos, pero no atravesaron en esta ocasión la piel de la oreja del joven.

-Vale, es genial, pero nada de eso ahora, que estarán aquí en nada-, sonidos de pequeños golpes sobre la madera empezaron a resonar por el pasillo, fuera del cuarto, como dándole la razón.

-Bueno, por suerte para mi aun me queda calor de anoche, ¿hoy es veinticuatro no?-

-Sabes que sí, sino no estarían despiertos, ¿lista para el asalto fresita?-

-Siempre, mi ángel-.

La puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe, dejando ver a una menuda figura que se precipitaba sobre la enorme cama. De un solo salto subió casi hasta el techo y planeo rápidamente hacia en medio de los dos jóvenes.

-¡Mama, papa, levantad, que hoy es el día!-, dijo con voz enérgica y alegre, una joven wyvern que debería de andar sobre los siete u seis años. Tenía las escamas de un verde aguamarina brillante, idéntica distribución, forma y tamaño, proporcionalmente hablando, de cuernos, garras y alas que su madre, pero sus ojos era de un fuerte azul brillante, que casi parecía que brillase por ellos mismos, como si fueran el espejo del alma del rey examine.

Fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de sus progenitores, la mecieron, rieron con ella, le alborotaron el pelo de un violeta oscuro, y justo cuando la joven logro quedarse quieta por un momento, cosa difícil pues su pijama verde de dinosaurios no la protegía bien de las pedorretas, otra figura se plantó en seco en el margen de la puerta.

Era un niño humano, mucho más pequeño, no llegaría a los tres años; tenía un pequeño pijamita blanco con adornos de pececitos, un chupete y sostenía en su mano, arrastrando por el suelo, un peluche, no especialmente realista, de la vieja arañita que era heroína nacional, arrastraba por el suelo casi todo del peluche salvo las dos patas traseras por las que la cogía. Su redondeado y pequeño rostro infantil, coronado por un ojo ámbar y otro blanco, sin iris ni pupila, miraba paralizado a sus padres y su hermana desde la puerta, hasta que Geber, abrió los brazos y le reclamo, -¡vamos campeón, ven aquí!-. Con pasos algo torpes y lentos, pero una sonrisa inocente en su rostro que haría temblar el corazón de cualquiera, se precipito hacia la cama, en la que fue recibida por los brazos de su padre, que lo alzo bien alto.

En esos momentos es cuando agradecían tener suficiente previsión como para haberse vestido tras su sesión diaria de arrumacos nocturnos, aunque fuera con ropa interior básica.

-¡Hoy es el día, hoy es el día!-, gritaba la joven con emoción, haciendo resonar su dulce voz por toda la casa.

-Si cariño, hoy es el día- Erin sonrió y le mordió la nariz a la joven.

-Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo que perder, si hoy vienen todos a cenar, hay que preparar la comida, mucha comida…-, Geber se hacía puesto a su hijo a coscaletas, y este le había puesto su peluche de sombrero -al menos ya tengo los billetes de avión para California…mi familia ya me ha dicho que va, ¿y la tuya?-.

-No seas tonto…ahora solo tenemos una familia, pero si, mi abuela, mi madre, todas. Aun así, pensemos en hoy, primero tenemos que prepararnos…yo me encargare de traer la comida, pero será algo difícil traerme la caza a casa yo sola…-, dijo con tono poco creíble, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida y el rabillo del ojo mirando el rostro de su hija, el cual se acababa de iluminar.

-¡Yo te ayudo mama!, ¡puedo rastrear jabalíes, ciervos o lo que sea y ayudarte a traértelos volando!, ¡voy contigo, voy contigo!-, exclamaba a viva voz, saltando sobre el vientre de su madre, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, sonriente, radiante.

-Sé que puedes tesorin, tienes mi sangre, eres como yo, pero ¿se caza con el estómago vacío?-

-Como me gustaría un poco de queso de kirin ahora mismo…-, admitió Geber, para recibir una severa mirada de Erin.

-Cariño, nada de referencias a ese juego tan temprano ni delante de los niños-.

-Sí, sí, perdona, bueno, campeón, ¿qué te parece si mientras estas pequeñajas desayunan, tu y yo nos damos un baño y luego de comer algo, decoramos toda la casa?-. La inocente risa del joven y los golpecitos en la cabeza con el peluche indicaban que estaba de acuerdo.

Pero tantas risas no pasaban desapercibidas. Las había oído, las risas, los arrumacos, los mimos…intolerable, tenía que actuar. Se alzó como un relámpago, y, guiado por los sonidos de alegría del piso superior, corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia su fuente, lo último que le faltaba a aquella familia feliz que disfrutaban de su momento de calma y despertar, era que el perro se subiera con ellos y reclamara su parte de los mimos y arrumacos mañaneros.

Al menos tardaron media hora en más en lograr terminar el asedio por parte de los tres pequeños de la casa, los adultos se pusieron las batas y se dividieron en tres equipos.

Erin y su hija, debían de prepararse para obtener el plato principal de la cena, y eso empezaba con un buen desayuno. La wyvern miraba nerviosa entre los armarios y la nevera, mientras su hija esperaba sentada en la mesa. Para desgracia de ambas, cada cosa que veían parecía ser necesaria para la cena, o no era cosa de hacerlos en ese momento, ambos padres acordaban que no les darían a probar a sus hijos los "cortes de Australia", al menos hasta que fueran mayores de edad.

-Vamos, vamos-, murmuraba nerviosa, sosteniéndose la bata con la cola a modo de cinturón y repasando uno tras otro los armarios y recipientes. -¿Cómo pudimos ser tan descuidados con esto?, hoy está todo cerrado y necesitamos estas…gracias abuela-. Un gran tesoro se alzaba ante ella, de alguna forma un enorme plato de las galletas de sangre de la abuela de Erin habían logrado sobrevivir a cuatro de los más voraces devoragalletas de Japón el tempo suficiente como para salvarles esa mañana; un poco de leche terminaría el combo, lo difícil será contenerse para dejarle algunas a los chicos que se estaban bañando. Sabían por experiencia que Geber disfrutaba mucho de los baños y podía tardar horas en salir, aprecio que había sido heredada por su hijo, si les esperaban no podían hacer nada.

-Muy bien mi tesorito, ¿tienes listo el equipo?-, Erin había terminado de desayunar y se había sentado al lado de su hija, que terminaba su leche, rodeándola con el ala.

-¡Si, esta todo limpio y listo mama!-, aún tenía un bigote blanco en el labio, antes de saltar de la mesa y correr a su cuarto a ponerse el equipo.

Al rato, dos grandes reptiles de presa sobrevolaban la ciudad, rumbo a las zonas rulares y salvajes. Una de ellas, la más joven, llevaba casco, rodilleras, protecciones varias y refuerzos de acero en sus garras, dado que aún no estaban del todo endurecidas; para esa cena, nada sabría tan bien como la carne de caza recién cazada.

Descendieron a kilómetros de cualquier punto habitado, rodeadas de bosque, pero sin verde. Pues el invierno estaba muy presente en la región, sino fuera por los gruesos abrigos que tenían, seguramente las reptiles también hibernarían. La nieve cubría el suelo con casi veinte centímetros. Los arboles estaban pelados, las rocas cubiertas de hielo y los arbustos eran poco más que unos pocos palos fusionados.

-Muy bien pequeña, ¿lista para cazar?-

-¡Si, si, si, si, si!-

Erin sonrió al ver a su joven saltando repetidamente de alegría, -muy bien, ¿qué es lo primero que hay que hacer para encontrar la cena?-

-¡Buscar pistas!-, su respuesta fue enérgica, rápida y alta, estaba encantada con aquello y se le notaba.

Mientras, el segundo equipo, tras despedirse del primero, se metieron en la bañera juntos, rodeados de aguas calientes y un sinfín de juguetes, desde submarinos o barcos, hasta patitos, naves espaciales o figuritas de plástico de algunas criaturas de tipo dragón, cabe destacar que en aquella casa se consideraba a charizard tipo dragón, no es de extrañar que tardaran cerca de dos horas en terminar de salir, pero al menos, lograron derrotar a toda la armada de aliens laser chungos antes de desayunar, lo cual es todo un logro.

A la salida, dieron buena cuenta de las pocas galletas que habían dejado el otro equipo y se prepararon para su parte.

Tras la liberación de todo un sector de las garras del maligno emperador Zarg, la siguiente tarea era decorar toda la casa y preparar la poca comida que no vendría en garras de los miembros femeninos de aquella familia.

Decorar era esa clase de tareas que en teoría deberían de haber hecho nada más empezar las fiestas, pero que se fue dejando y retrasando inevitablemente. Un día tenían mucho trabajo en la uni, al otro tocaba maratón de pelis con los niños, el día que la madre de Erin les visito y se los llevo a dar una vuelta todo el día fuera ni siquiera salieron del cuarto…en resumen, que no habían colocado ni una triste guirnalda. Pero eso cambiaba hoy.

Cajas y cajas subieron desde los abismales recovecos del sótano o descendieron de los desolados paramos del ático, solo para encontrarse cubiertas de polvo en el salón, al menos dos metros de cajas de adornos, muchos aun sin usar.

-Supongo…-, murmuraba Geber, contemplando esa montaña, -que debería de haber buscado primero los adornos viejos, antes de simplemente ser un vago y comprar nuevos…pero al menos ahora no faltan-.

Poco a poco, la casa empezó a brillar con luz propia.

Las puertas estaban bordeadas por cintas rojas, doradas, verdes, azules o de plata. Bolas de muchos colores o representando imágenes de aquellas épocas, colgaban de cada mueble y por el techo; en el tejado, una figura tamaño real de un tipo de gorro rojo saludaba a los transeúntes, un gran árbol, que parecía más un cono de trafico sobre el cual se había estrangulado a un gato arcoíris, dominaba un lado del salón comedor. Hasta las muestras de su estudio, donde se supone que no deberían de entrar niños o visitas, se podían ver los cráneos de aquellos seres muertos millones de años atrás, adornados con lucecitas en sus cuencas o con manojos de muérdago pegados a sus exoesqueletos. La guinda fue el muérdago colocado bajo la puerta de entrada.

Mientras Geber dedicaba largas horas a todo aquel trabajo, siendo apoyado moralmente por su hijo, que parecía encantado de mover los brazos para indicarle que más arriba, o pegando con celo algunas partes, el tercer equipo, constituido solamente por Charnela, holgazaneaba en un rincón, esperando su momento de gloria.

La mesa, una mesa enorme, que ocupaba desde casi la cocina hasta donde antes estaba la tele, ya tenía puestos los manteles, platos, cubiertos, las sillas especiales para extraespecies y los primeros aperitivos de platos que se podían sacar primero, aun con algunas horas de antelación, ensaladilla, pan de gambas, dulces de rosas, esa clase de cosas.

Mientras el pequeñín terminaba de girar uno de esos platos para quedarse satisfecho con la posición de la servilleta doblada sobre él, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó con claridad por todo el edifico, provocando que Charnela, a pesar de su necesidad de guardar energía, fuera con los muchachos a ver a las jóvenes reptilianas que entraban rápido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para alejarse del frio y manchando el suelo de madera de la entrada de sangre.

-¡Papa papa!-, entro como una centella la más joven de las dos, cubierta de nieve, barro y sangre, pero con una impecable sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Lo hice, vi las huellas, estaban medio ocultas por la nieve, pero las vi, las seguí, hice como me dijo mama, estaba al final, lo rastree, mama lo mato pero lo encontré yo!-, dijo a toda velocidad, sin pararse a respirar, y dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Geber sonrió, se agacho y la abrazo fuertemente levantándola del suelo, sin importar que se manchara de sangre o tierra, total, tenía pensado ducharse rápidamente antes de ponerse el traje de pingüino.

-No estaría mal, esclavo que me ayudaras un poco…-, dijo una voz cansada mientras Geber y su hijo, abrazaban y agitaban en el aire a la joven escamosa, al tiempo que su husky daba saltos a su alrededor. La voz provenía de la madre de esta, que estaba en la entrada, también muy sucia, y cargando un enorme oso negro de al menos dos metros y pico en su espalda, debía de pesar más de media tonelada, Erin se encontró pensando que quizás no sería suficiente.

Geber se precipito a ayudarla, al tiempo que indicaba a sus hijos que fueran a bañarse. Una vez frente a Erin, se quedó parado con una sonrisa unos segundos, sin aparente intención de ayudarla, sonriendo.

-¿Sucede algo Geber?-, pregunto al final, solo para que el susodicho le señalase al techo. Al levantar la vista, vio un trozo de muérdago colgante, y cuando bajo la mirada, fue sorprendida por los labios de su "calentador".

No era su primer beso, ni seria el ultimo; lento, tranquilo, apasionado, a estas alturas se conocían la boca del otro mejor que la palma de sus manos y cada movimiento era consecuencia de mil repeticiones, natural que cuando, tras largos segundos, se separaron, estuvieran completamente rojos y con falta de aliento.

Otro interminable rato tras aquel momento, con bobas sonrisas en sus rostros enrojecidos, hasta que sin mediar palabra, Geber ayudo a Erin a llevar hacia el interior su presa. Teniéndola en el estudio, en el cual previamente habían forrado el suelo con cartones varios, y mientras escuchaban de fondo como su hija animaba a su hermanito a quitarse toda la purpurina que tenía ahora en el pelo, destriparon a la bestia, la despellejaron y prepararon su carne para comer; sus tripas luego las tirarían otra vez en medio del monte, y la piel la usarían, con la ayuda de un amigo que sabía mucho sobre este tema, para hacerse un abrigo, al igual que en los años pasados, de hecho los que portaban las reptilianas en la caza, eran fruto de sus presas de navidad de años anteriores.

Al final, con los tres montones separados, y empezando a entrar los primeros pedazos de carne en el horno, los adultos, ya que los niños habían terminado de bañarse y se habían sentado a ver una peli mientras todo terminaba, entraron juntos al baño, Erin solo se había limpiado las garras para trabajar con el oso y sus escamas y su piel aún estaban pringadas de barro, sangre y agua.

Todo aquel con una mente lo bastante sucia como para estar leyendo esto, sabe la razón de que a pesar de que la carne necesitara horas para hacerse hasta su punto, casi se les quemara la primera tanda.

Adelantando un poco en el tiempo, había llegado la hora mágica, tras todo un día de limpieza, adornos, caza y cocina, el momento no se haría esperar mucho más. La luna, casi llena resplandecía en el cielo rodeada de una corona de nubes; varios candelabros sustituían a las lámparas e iluminaban aquella estancia con tenue luz tintineante y esperando pacientemente, estaban los dos adultos, pues pronto sonaría el timbre, señalando la llegada de toda su pequeña comunidad.

El primero en llegar fue Kimihito, vestido de un elegante traje azul marino y corbata negra, estaba solo tras la puerta. Fue recibido por Geber, que también tenía uno de esos trajes pingüino y Erin que esperaba algo más atrás con lo que era aquel viejo vestido azul claro que llevo cuando acontecieron los secuestros, pero completamente restaurado.

-Sabía que llegarías el primero Chibi-, le respondió el geólogo amablemente tendiéndole la mano, compartiendo con él una sonrisa. -¿Dónde están todas, las han vuelto a traer en furgón separado?-

-Sí, es algo incómodo, pero con el frio y el tamaño de algunas, es comprensible… buenas noches Geber, y Erin-. Una vez fuera del área de peligro por muérdago, la escamosa llego para darle un abrazo e invitarle a pasar, no se pudo sentar porque fue rápidamente raptado a la partida a cierto juego de carreras muy competitivo lleno de caparazones y plátanos por dos infantes.

Minutos después, todas sus acompañantes, llegaron, recibidas amablemente de una en una e indicándoles donde deberían de sentarse, cuando la última de ellas atravesó la puerta, el más joven de toda la casa, se levantó de su asiento, sin importarle que eso provocara que su hermana y el señor cariño chocaran contra un pingüino descomunal, y como si estuviera algo mareado, con su traje de marinerito, el chupete y el muñeco arrastrando, fue directo hacia esa última invitada, que se parecía más allá de toda coincidencia, al peluche que portaba. La aferro muy fuerte a una de sus quitinosas patas para no soltarla y levanto el peluche con una mano, mientras parecía estar gritando algo balbuceante e incomprensible tras el chupete, como queriendo decirle, ¡mira, eres tú!

Fue necesario que su madre se acercara para despegarlo, a pesar de lo cual aún hacia intentos de agarrar a la arañita e irse con ella.

Reacción similar, fue la que tuvo su hermanita, cuando un viejo amigo de Canadá y su compañera entraron por la puerta. El pobre Kurusu, que justo acababa de salir de tras ese pingüino, no se lo esperaba y quedo por aquello tres minutos atascado bajo una seta, mientras Suu estaba en cabeza.

La embestida aérea de la joven fue brutal, por milagro no destrozo el vestido blanco que tenía ni se descolocaron sus lazos. Cayeron de espaldas sobre la entrada, la pelirroja no se podía quitar a la pequeña fiera escamada ni queriendo, menos cuando levanto la vista y con la voz alegre, feliz y animada que le caracterizaba, empezó.

-¡Tita Pach tita Pach!, ¡ya me he leído todo lo que me dijiste, hasta la última palabra, del ultimo capitulo, se me tooooooooooda la historia del mundo!, ¡soy casi tan lista ahora como tú o mami!-. Antes sin embargo de que pudiera sin embargo responder, una lamia de un color amarillo único en su raza, cruzo por el campo visual de la joven. La niña se separó al instante de la pobre arpía y se lanzó en picado contra su amiga, mientras gritaba lo que le alegraba que hubieran venido.

Unos minutos más adelante, y ya toda aquella peculiar familia había sido reunida. Todos los adultos cenando en la mesa, mientras que en esos momentos, el tercer equipo, Charnela, demostraba lo importante que era para mantener a los críos, que como era de esperar habían cenado a una velocidad vertiginosa, distraídos y a salvo.

Geber miro a su alrededor, allí por donde miraba solo veía bocas llenas y muecas felices, lo cual al también le sacaba una sonrisa. Intento cortar un trozo de oso con el cuchillo, pero fallo y se cortó. Levanto la mano y vio una gota de su propia sangre, que centro su atención hasta dejar de ver el hermoso rostro de Erin a su lado.

Y entonces es cuando el sueño empezó a romperse.

Se distorsionaron las voces, los olores y la casa misma. Pronto ya no se encontraba cómodamente sentado rodeado en un idílico futuro de amigos y familia, los billetes de avión para reunirse con su familia de sangre y la de Erin para dar la bienvenida al año desaparecieron de su mente con la misma facilidad con la que vinieron.

Era una noche tétrica y oscura, el cielo nublado no dejaba ver nada que no fuera un interminable océano gris, a su alrededor numerosas sombras amorfas de tonos carmesíes reptaban entre los árboles y la espesura, manchando su camino de rojo, dibujando en el suelo símbolos incomprensibles. El viento silbaba con fuerza, empezaron a tronar los relámpagos, el suelo se abrió en dos a lo lejos y dejo que se formase un descomunal acantilado contra el que chocaba imponente la marea. Una de aquellas figuras amorfas repto delante de él, ante lo cual el miserable espectador que era, no pudo evitar chillar, gritar, suplicar como si se fuera a arrancar el alma en cada bocanada de aire.

-¡Solo es una maldita niña, dejadla en paz inútiles!-

Las sombras se desvanecieron, consumidas por una negrura infinita con hambre insaciable.

Ya no estaba sobre tierra firme, caminaba sobre un océano calmo, tan tranquilo que no había ola o brisa de viento alguna, sobre su cabeza miles de estrellas observaban impacientes y la luna iluminaba todo el lugar con su dulce luz. Ni trozo de tierra ni navío a la vista, solo el, cual espectro del pasado surcando el océano de las estrellas. Un océano que no tardo nada en ser destrozado en miles de pedazos cristalinos mientras dos grandes ojos naranjas rezumaban de brillo desde las tinieblas del horizonte.

Con un rugido ensordecedor de miedo primigenio, el océano se dreno, dejando paso a una nueva estampa. Tras unos segundos de caos y geometrías imposibles, la plana y sencilla blancura del techo de su cuarto, tenuemente iluminado por la luz del sol, era una realidad apaciguadora.

Se incorporó rápidamente, estaba sudado. Miro a su lado, como era de esperar Erin no estaba allí. Movió su cabeza erráticamente en todas direcciones, buscando algo en las sombras danzarinas del cuarto, creyendo ver algo en la mirada de todas sus figuras y posters, temblando por los destellos de las cubiertas de sus libros, de la pantalla de su ordenador o los muebles, pero al final, cuando su vista se posó sobre el reloj y vio que apena daban las ocho, se pudo recostar de nuevo, solo había sido un sueño.

Se quedó observando el techo por largos minutos, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, ni sentía las sabanas ni el aire en sus pulmones, en aquel punto se limitaba a existir.

-Al menos-, dijo en un susurro tan débil que estaba entre la frontera de la realidad y la imaginación, -al menos, puedo confirmar que no soy homosexual-. Miro por casualidad su brazo izquierdo, completamente enrojecido, como si lo hubiera estado frotando contra algo por horas, suspiro y se lo cubrió con la manga.

Se levantó con pesadez, arrastrando su cuerpo fuera de la cama, era sábado, antes de que su inquilina se despertara, tocaba hacer algunas comprobaciones. Sin ponerse zapatillas o calcetines, solo con su verde pijama, abrió lentamente la puerta, para comprobar que la depredadora no estaba allí, antes de bajar al recibidor, y de ahí al sótano. Cruzo la cálida puerta del aire acondicionado, y paso la siguiente media hora separado de aquel mundo exterior, centrado únicamente en lo que más importaba en el fondo de su alma.

Rato después, se deslizo escaleras arriba, todo lo que se suponía debía de quedarse quieto no se había movido, y las cosas que se habían movido continuaban su imparable camino.

Se estiro y desperezo mientras sentía con mayor animo al sol de la mañana que le recibía en aquel nuevo día, empapándose de su luz. Saco el móvil, que había tenido agarrado desde que despertó, y selecciono una de las tantas aplicaciones útiles para personas indecisas.

-Okey...Así que hoy me toca hacerle de desayunar huevos revueltos, leche y tostadas, pues al trabajo…-

-Abuela…¿porque?-, la joven wyvern se había despertado hacía rato ya. Se había quedado tumbada en su cama, jugueteando con las opciones del móvil, esperando que su hospedador, al cual había escuchado salir rato antes, le avisara del desayuno, cuando recibió una llamada muy especial.

-Lo siento tesoro, yo, ya no sé qué hacer, tan pronto como creo que todo está bien de nuevo, pasa esto…ya no sé qué hacer, al menos tu estas bien mi fresita…-, la voz de la anciana al otro lado se escuchaba al borde del llanto, debería de ser cuestión de escasos segundos que rompiera a llorar, seguramente lo único que la mantenía era la voz de su nieta al otro lado del teléfono.

-No te preocupes abuela, todo saldrá bien, igual que yo, estoy bien, soy fuerte, mama también es fuerte, no pasara nada…-

-Si…es verdad…-La voz a cada palabra le temblaba más, igual que a su nieta. -Pero a pesar de todo, ¿sabes?, soy tu abuela…sé que es fuerte y capaz, pero me da miedo lo que le pueda pasar a mi hija…-

-Mama estará bien, de verdad abuela, si no volvió con el grupo de caza, será porque se habrá quedado más tiempo rastreando alguna presa, ya sabes cómo es ella.-

-Si…lo sé, tienes razón mi fresita, no será nada, yo que me preocupo demasiado-. Fingía estar de acuerdo, se le notaba en la voz. Sabía que su hija no se arriesgaría a que la sorprendiera sola una tormenta de arena, y volvería a casa tan pronto como acabase la caza, no era por eso, pero esa mentira, era reconfortarte.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema mi fresita, no quiero…no quiero hablar de ello, cambiemos a un tema más alegre…-

-Claro abuelita, preocupándonos no lograremos nada, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Te has portado mejor con tu anfitrión?-

Aunque no la viera, su abuela sabía que había hecho una muesca de asco. –Sí, abuela…si-.

-Valla, no me esperaba que me hicieras caso…¿será que entre patada y patada le pones ojitos cariño?-

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose sonó al otro lado del teléfono, luego tendría que decirle a esclavo que tenía permiso especial para entrar en su cuarto y reparar la pared. –Ni de coña abuela-.

-Pensaba que habías visto a que pesar de todo tu odio, es más fácil tener a un humano al lado que a un sireno…-

-Ains…abu, no me recuerdes eso-, se calmó rápidamente y se recostó en su cama. –Era la época en la que aun pensaba que podría encontrar a mi príncipe azul y no olvidare lo melodramáticos y cansinos que son…-

-Tú también ir a "pescar" novio con las aldeas aisladas de los lagos subterráneos de nuestro desierto, solo se te ocurre a ti fresita.-

-Sí, y con buena razón, se puso tan alegre de que le raptara y diciendo unas cosas…menos mal que lo solté, desde entonces no me interese ya más por príncipes azules.-

-A mí no me engañas fresita, pero supongo que recién llegada allí tendrás cosas que hacer…¿has pensado en que te dedicaras, estudiaras algo, encontraras trabajo?-

-Yo…no lo sé abuela, apenas hace tres días que me libre de estar en una jaula y no me atrae la idea de meterme a nada ahora mismo…-

La voz de Geber resonó por la casa, indicando que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

-Que pulmones que tiene el joven, se le escucha hasta en Mongolia…-, ambas rieron de aquel chiste. -Bueno, venga, no le hagas esperar y baja a desayunar, necesitas estar fuerte para afrontar el día, llámame mañana, pero te llamare si me entero de algo.-

-Muchas gracias abuela, hasta pronto-.

-Buenos días…fresita-, le recibió su casero, que ya había puesto los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa, y distribuido las raciones matutinas. Estaba sentado aun en pijama al lado, esperándola para comer.

-Muérete-, fue la única respuesta de la escamosa, mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Bien, me alegro ver que tu humor esta igual de bien que siempre, ¿dormiste bien?-

-Me alegra ver que sigues tan insoportablemente imbécil como siempre, ¿te he dado permiso para hablar?, ahórrate las tonterías de "solo quería ser amable", me gustaría más algo como…"me gustaría más ser un gusano, sería más adecuado"…silencio.-

El joven suspiro y volvió la cara a su plato, por lo visto hoy tampoco iba a sacarle ni un solo momento "civilizado", lo cual era una desgracia, tras ese sueño, le dirigía miradas discretas ahí, sentada en la silla, con el pijama puesto, parecía tan cálida y suave, daban ganas de abrazarla, mimarla y acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera una neko loli…pero sabía que como la rozase tendría que pasarse la noche cosiéndose las piernas.

Tras varios minutos sin embargo, ella pareció encontrar algo digno de mención.

-Dime…tengo curiosidad, ¿no serias tú el…?, mira, anoche salió una noticia, cinco humanos muertos, no me importa, pero decían que alguien les había arrancado los corazones y varios pedazos de carne…eso lo dijo una mujer lagarto, asique creo que es verdad…¿fuiste tú?-

Había esperado que se atragantase y le pusiera una mirada estúpida, pero en su lugar termino de masticar, trago y hablo con absoluta paciencia. -No me parece muy creíble pensar que pudiera, ya no encontrarme, sino matar a cinco delincuentes posiblemente armados, yo también vi la noticia, y ser tan sádico como para quedarme allí a arrancarles la cena…¿no te parece? -

-Si...es verdad, eres demasiado enclenque y patético como para hacer algo así…-

-Incluso cuando me das la razón me intentas hacer sentir horrible, es…simplemente wow.-

-¿Esperabas alguna otra respuesta?-

-"Sinceramente algo de amabilidad, quizás un abrazo de buenos días, o que al menos que no me quisieras matar por cada palabra"-, pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir nada de ello.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿planes para hoy?-

-Hacer lo que me dé la gana y matar a todos los subnormales que se me metan por en medio molestando con cosas como preguntarme mis planes para hoy.-

-También podías haber admitido que no tenías nada pensado…mira, antes mire el tiempo y dijeron que luego lloverá como si kyogre hubiera regresado a su forma primige…muy fuerte, ¿te parece que usemos este día para ponerte al corriente de algunas de las maravillas del cine actual?-

-Supongo que a pesar de tu cerebro de mosquito puedes tener revelación de vez en cuando, ahora me bañare y puedes ir preparándolo todo, pero nada de películas que "alaben" a los humanos y sean los héroes, nada de eso.-

-No soy tan estúpido, tengo un doctorado, escribo publicaciones de forma regular, tengo muchos estudios a mis espaldas y por delante…-

-Ya, ¿y fuera de los huesos de los muertos milenios atrás?-

-No solo son los huesos, cualquier cosa da información, una pisada, un color, hasta los agujeros que presentan las conchas, de todas formas, yo…ya no tengo hambre, te buscare algo para ver-.

-Bien, así me gusta, mi ración ha sido insuficiente, esperaba que me la ofrecieras arrodillado, pero bueno, aun no termine el entrenamiento-.

El salió de allí y empezó a buscar por la casa los cables para conectar el portátil a la televisión principal mientras ella se daba un baño y se ponía ropa cómoda de estar por casa. Tras unas relajantes sesiones de agua caliente, saliendo afuera con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, solo para tropezarse con una conversación telefónica…inesperada.

-¿Y?, lo siento si no era un sistema lacustre o deltaico-, discutía a grito pelado por el móvil, dando vueltas por la sala, parecía cosa de trabajo, Erin se quedó oculta en el pasillo, escuchando.

-¡Oh, pues perdona señor doctor!, te lo dije y te lo repito, la secuencia tipo, las facies, el entorno, ¡todo el maldito registro sedimentario daba como única deducción lógica un sistema fluvial entrelazado!, …¿qué?, o no no no, no te me pongas ahora con los abanicos aluviales que pareces mi profesor de sedimentología…¡pues siento que no sea posible encontrar combustibles fósiles bajo la ciudad!, de todas formas era algo que ya debías de haber visto, no he sido el primero en hacer eso…Anda, hazme un favor y vete al calloviense a ver si estoy,…no, ahí te equivocas, no estoy haciendo de racista por tratarte diferente, si haces el imbécil, te lo voy a soltar a la cara me la suda si eres humano, como tu un angelito con pretensiones de superioridad o un archimago de nivel cien, si eres imbécil te lo suelto a la cara, seas de la raza que seas, anda y si no estás satisfecho, en lugar de cargarle un trabajo estratigráfico a un paleontólogo vas y ¿ves el bonito cartel del área de estratigrafía o sedimentología, donde trabajas?, bien, pues ahí vas y se lo pides a otro, no te me cruces en la cafetería que esta te la guardo hasta que el cielo se me caiga sobre la cabeza.- Y con la misma mala leche que con la conversación, colgó, arrojo el móvil al sofá y se sentó a su lado, tendiendo las piernas sobre la mesa, con expresión de cansado en el rostro.

-Valla, para ser un corderito tan dócil, sí que tienes genio…-, admitió Erin, mientras entraba y sentaba al otro extremo del sofá, tomando el bol de palomitas con mantequilla, cuyo dulce olor inundaba toda la habitación, para ella.

-Uh…pensaba que me ibas a crucificar por mandar a la mierda al angelito.-

-Nah, todos los humanos son unos monstruos, pero eso no dice que todas las extraespecies seas santos, si alguna se pasa de la raya, yo no me contendría, supongo que tú tampoco deberías, menos cuando es cosa de trabajo.-

-Oh, unas palabras sorprendentemente amigables viniendo de ti, en fin, como sea, antes de empezar, ha sido difícil encontrar alguna peli sin humanos o casi sin humanos de por medio, pero bueno, hoy les darás la bienvenida a nuestros amigos Nemo, Dory, Simba y Hopps -.

Las siguientes horas, mientras afuera el viento empezaba a sentirse cada vez más frio y húmedo, hasta que rompiera a llover, para ellos dos vino acompañado de las aventuras con menor contenido humano que se pudieron encontrar en la gran pantalla. Mirando de reojo a su huésped, no por el escote que tenía esa camisa de tirantes, sino para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, le pareció percatarse en varios puntos que se emocionaba o contenía alguna lagrima, como si el hecho de que tus padres desaparecieran de pronto de su vida le fuera algo real, y no solo cosa de las películas que andaban viendo en esos momentos…sea como fuere no dijeron nada, al menos hasta el final de la parte oceánica de aquel día.

-¿Qué te pareció?-, inquirió el joven mientras empezaba a poner la próxima.

-Cállate, simplemente pon la siguiente.-

-Si no me dices si te gusta o lo odias, no podré saber si más tarde querrás más cosas de este estilo o no…-

Ella permanecía callada, mirando a la lluvia caer, como si estuviera pensando en algún ser querido, obviamente Geber no tenía ni idea de lo de su madre, sino no le hubiera puesto películas que se basan en que unos padres o un hijo se pierden el uno al otro o el otro al uno.

-Por cierto, he estado pensando…¿alguna idea de que quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿No habíamos quedado en ver tus estúpidas pelis?-

-No, me refiero con tu vida aquí, tienes todas las oportunidades que quieras, puedes trabajar, estudiar, emprender...mi trabajo es ayudarte y guiarte en lo que pueda, de forma que necesito saber esas cosas.-

-Ya tengo un esclavo que me mantiene, no quiero nada ahora…-

-¿En serio, la señorita orgullo viviendo como un parasito toda su vida?-

La mirada perdida de la joven se encontró en los ojos de su anfitrión, destilando ira pura, lo cual no evito que el continuara.

-Me resulta raro creer que no quieres hacer nada, que no sientas curiosidad, que no tengas algún deseo o afición del cual seguir…yo sabía que quería ser geólogo desde los cuatro años; mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, me regalaron un set típico de dinosaurios de plástico, el velociraptor, el T-rex, estegosaurios, esa clase de cosas…me gustaron tanto que en ese mismo momento les pregunte a mis abuelos quienes eran los que los estudiaban y me dijeron el nombre de la profesión que buscaría el resto de mi vida. Pero más allá de reptiles gigantes o artrópodos variados, mis dos grandes especializaciones, también me encanta la historia que se puede conocer solo mirando donde hay que mirar o la imaginación que hay que tener…debes tener algo, a mí no me importa mantenerte el tiempo que haga falta, menos con las ayudas de los de arriba, pero…nose, ¿eso no es una existencia un poco vacía, sin curiosidad ni sueños?, levantarse para irse a dormir es un buen plan para el sábado, no para la vida…pero claro, soy un sucio mono cerebro de mosquito, ¿qué sabré yo?-, mientras hablaba, cada vez con más entusiasmo y mayores gestos, el móvil le vibro, parecía que un compañero de su departamento le llamaba esta vez, quizás por aquello del nodosaurio. –No te digo que me digas ahora nada, pero sí que si hay algo, cuando antes empieces antes lograras tu objetivo…ahora…necesito sobre media hora, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con mis compis de departamento-. No espero la respuesta cargada de odio y desprecio, con el miedo de algún aguijonazo trasero, se fue a su cuarto a encargarse de la llamada, desde luego, esos tíos eran tan frikis como el, ¿quién se ponía a trabajar en sábado?

La joven, a pesar de su aspecto fiero, guardo celosamente aquellas palabras y admitió, dentro de sí misma, donde nadie la escuchara, que quizás tenía razón, se subió ella también a su cuarto para ver si la supuesta coordinadora amante del café le había dicho algo sobre sus efectos personales, pero como era de esperar, no había mensaje alguno, tampoco es que tuviera su móvil, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, y se asomó a la ventana, a ver pasar el tiempo y las gotas de lluvia.

Vio que alguien caminaba bajo esa lluvia fría, parecía ir, o más bien querer ir rápido, pero estaba ralentizado como si le hubieran aplicado algún conjuro de algún moba de ralentización; su larga cola y alas no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una liminal, una de sangre fría seguramente y que se estaría congelando. Ese pensamiento activo la parte amable y empática de la joven, que rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo de ver al joven pasar por delante, con su cazadora marrón completamente empapada.

-¡Ey, tu, morirás si no te calientas, entre ya!-

Unos segundos después, un joven de aspecto draconido entraba temblando al recibidor.

-Muchas gracias, ya pensaba que me pondría a invernar.-

-De nada, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, si sales fuera lo pasaras mal y como especie de sangre fría no me sentiría cómoda con ello…soy Erin por cierto-, le tendió el ala al joven para que le estrechase la mano.

-Muchas gracias…yo, soy Draco-.

:3

¿Qué, alguien se creyó por un momento que todo era adorable y feliz y que Erin no mataba a Geber al final?, bueno, aun puede serlo, pero bueno, tras el maratón de algunos relatos que me he tenido que leer enteros rápidamente, dado que no aparecían para mi desde mucho tiempo atas y de pronto me vi muchos capítulos que no había ni tocado, con las fechas que son y mi propia necesidad de alejarme de tanto odio, pues bueno, de ahí viene esa escena, de todas formas no espero que nadie se queje de la cena de navidad y el oso asado, alguien me dijo que esa comida era maravill-osa.

Vale, bajen las antorchas, apaguen la hoguera que no hace falta quemarme…a-prenderé a no encender su ira…vale, ya paro.

Bueno, quitando el precioso sueño, avanzamos un poco más en la trama, he de decir que me encanta haberme acordado de Draco, tan poco usado en general, encaja perfectamente en esta historia, para mayor desgracia de Geber, que si apenas podía con una reptiliana que odiaba su raza, ahora le tocan dos.

Bueno, no quiero distraerlos mucho que seguro que andan ocupados con viajes y cenas de navidad, repaso los comentarios y os veo en el 2017, ¡feliz fin de año y magnifico año nuevo, repleto de liminales y cosas kawais!

-Alther: ¿Veis?, no estoy loco, alguien más aprecia lo delicioso de los corazones humanos, gracias tío.

-Endelstadt: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, te aseguro que la abuela estará siempre ahí, y ayudara a que el pobrecito geólogo no salga peor de lo que ya saldrá por su cuenta…

-Paradoja: Amigo, ¡las líneas temporales están para romperlas!, al menos hasta que celebi y dialga vengan a pararme, o se lo encarguen al doctor…en cualquier caso ¡no me pillaran con vida!.

Dejándome de tonterías, he de admitir que como pensaste que reaccionaria Erin, es clavado a como lo haría y a como lo hice yo, al menos le dieron protagonismo al tipo veneno, que es de mis favoritos, por raro que suene.

-Falcon: No te preocupes por las referencias, cada cual tiene sus gustos, a mi es que me encanta imaginar las caras de la gente al leer esa parte.

-Tarmo: Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte, la primera: Santa madre, santa madre, envíame a tus hijos, pues los pecados de los indignos, deberán purgarse en un bautizo de sangre y miedo.

La segunda, pásame el helado de fresa, que tengo ganas de dulces.

¡Felices fiestas y gran año nuevo!


	5. Entra la dragona

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

El sol brillaba en el cielo, justo en su cenit, pero su luz se quedaba detenida por un enorme y tumultuoso mar de nubes grises que no dejaban pasar un solo rayo de su poder.

Bajo esa capa de vapor de agua, la tormenta se había intensificado tras que el draconido lograse resguardarse bajo techo de su furia. La lluvia comenzó a caer como si cada gota quisiera romper el suelo, al tiempo que los truenos empezaban a resonar por toda la ciudad; parecía como si el clima conscientemente hubiera esperado a que la reptiliana criatura hubiera podido esconderse de la furia que pretendía desatar, antes de darse rienda suelta.

Pero para un solitario geólogo que estaba encerrado en su cuarto, repasando los datos enviados por su compañeros de profesión vía e-mail, comparándolo con cuantos encontrase en libros y en su propia mente, la escena que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior era mucho más temible que cualquier tormenta que se formase en el cielo.

-¡Es un placer conocerte Draco!-, admitió la wyvern mientras le estrechaba con efusividad el ala; tenía en el rostro una sonrisa sincera, y su cola se movía inconscientemente de emoción.

-El placer es todo mío-, anuncio ella, apretándole fuerte la mano, mientras con la otra se arreglaba el pelo. -No esperaba encontrarme con una pariente tan cercana aquí, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?-

-Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?-, ya habían terminado de darse la mano y ahora estaban de frente en postura relajada.

-Conozco a casi todas las extraespecies reptilianas de la ciudad-, dijo con orgullo. –Es más fácil que seas nueva que simplemente no te conozca-. Mientras decía esto, se quitaba la chorreante gabardina, ante lo cual en silencio la wyvern le señalo el perchero que tenía detrás, para que la pudiera dejar.

Tras dejarla y volver a encararse a Erin con una pose digna de Mettaton, y dejando ver ahora con claridad su camisa roja y sus largos pantalones marrones, la wyvern continúo. -¡Wow!, si las conoces a todas y a todos, ¡¿debes de ser muy popular y tener muchas amigas y amigos, verdad?!-. Sus ojo se le iluminaron, la posibilidad de haber dado con un filón de oro estaba ahí. A pesar de su corta estancia en la ciudad ya echaba de menos a sus amigas y familiares de casa, su casi única compañía había sido ese humano mediocre y bueno, si a partir de ella podía acceder y conocer a las que ya se imaginaba como nuevas amigas, mejor que mejor.

Sin embargo esas palabras supusieron un hachazo en el corazón para la otra joven, que perdió la magnififusividad de su pose anterior y se encorvó como si hubiera recibido un golpe seco en el estómago.

-No…no mucho…he intentado mucho tener amigas reptiles, pero nunca me aceptan…-

Erin se acercó y le rodeo el ala con la espalda, tratando de consolarla. -Bueno, no pasa nada, no entiendo porque, con lo agradable que pareces…dime, solo mencionaste reptiles, ¿pasa algo con los humanos o extraespecies no escamosas?-

-Bueno…-, se empezó a incorporar de nuevo. -Como descendiente de los dragones soy una especie superior, la cúspide de toda la pirámide de la vida, junto con otras especies como la tuya o las wurm, no es que desprecie especialmente a las otras liminales…-, de hecho, dada sus condenas por escaparse de sus anfitriones anteriores al actual sin permiso, casi conocía mejor a esa demonio loli y a la kobold. –Especialmente si también son reptiles, pero los humanos…-, tan pronto como menciono aquella palabra su voz se tornó llena de veneno y resentimiento, como si estuviera vomitando la palabra.

-Que me vas a contar…-, empezó a explicar Erin, con un tono similar al de su nueva amiga. -Es una verdadera pena que tengamos que vivir con alguno de ellos, el mío es una criatura patética y de mente débil, aunque tampoco es muy diferente al resto de su raza…-

-Veo que por fin alguien me comprende-, empezó a notarse alegría en su rostro y sus palabras, mientras aprovechaba para acercarse a la wyvern. -Siempre tan estúpidos y agresivos, deberían de arrodillarse cada vez que pasáramos a su lado…-

-Eso sería genial, dime ¿cómo te las apañas con tu anfitrión?, este de aquí lo tengo más o menos domado como debería ser, pero aún se le vienen los aires de igualdad o independencia de vez en cuando, es realmente molesto.-

-Uff, no sé qué decirte cariño, he tenido muchos pero ninguno adecuado…-

-Bueno, ¡pues te ayudare!, no voy a dejar que un compañero sufra al tratar con esa panda de degenerados…te echare un ala en lo que pueda-, dijo con una sonrisa, encantada de poder ayudar a alguien tan cercano, hablando en cuestión de especies, a ella.

Draco aprovecho esa cercanía y la amabilidad de la wyvern para atraerla hacia ella con la cola, enredándola con la de Erin. -Me alegro de oír eso-, sus ojos brillaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y un leve hilo de saliva mezclado con las gotas de lluvia caía por la comisura de sus labios. -Aunque ahora, necesito algo de calor…- Erin, aturdida por la rapidez del ataque, no reacciono mientras Draco acercaba su cabeza lentamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-, un trueno ensordecedor golpeo la escena, al tiempo que una figura alta y humana, aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras.

Tan brusca interrupción hizo reaccionar a los presentes. Erin se deshizo del abrazo de la draconida, quedándose cerca de él. Parecía que no le había importado o no se había dado cuenta, pero tanto ella como su amiga dirigieron severas miradas de odio al humano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, dijo Erin de forma seca, pausada y agresiva.

-Bueno, acabe mis cosas y salir para continuar nuestro-, por alguna razón esta última palabra le quedo algo más salida de tono que el resto de la frase; -día de cine, pero parece que tenemos un invitado…- Mientras decía eso, bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa que estaba en el perfecto punto medio de una falsa y una verdadera.

Al llegar al pie de estas, dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano a Draco. -Hola, soy Geber, Geber Praken, profesor de geología en la universidad de esta misma ciudad, un placer…-

La cola de la draconida como un látigo le golpeo la mano y la separo del frente, mientras daba un paso adelante. -El placer sin duda es tuyo, criatura inferior…-

-Vamos Draco, cálmate, no merece la pena que desperdicies tu aliento con el-, dijo Erin, posándole la mano en el hombro y empujándole con delicadeza hacia atrás.

La cara de Geber estaba descompuesta como un cuadro de Picasso; sus ojos parpadeaban entre la rabia contenida y la incredulidad, su boca temblaba con una sonrisa no muy bien mantenida, y el resto de sus músculos eran víctimas inocentes de tics nerviosos.

-Bueno, estás empapado con la lluvia-, continúo Erin, dándole un golpecito en el pecho sin intención de dañarle. -Lo primero será darte un buen baño caliente para entrar completamente en calor, quitarte todo el polvo y tal, creo que mi esclavo tiene ropa de tu talla, espero que no te importe que huelan a humano…- Se giró para mirar al pobre y confuso Geber, al cual le dirigió una mirada y un gesto indicándole que fuera a prepararle un baño caliente al invitado.

-Eh…pero, esto…Drac…en fin…-, tras esa pequeña serie de tartamudeos engullidos en murmullos, se dio la vuelta y continuo hacia el baño.

Erin se giró de nuevo hacia Draco, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa en la boca; avanzo un par de pasos hacia el salón, indicándole que se sentara, pues podría tardar un poco en calentarse el agua.

Draco tomo asiento encantado en el sofá, en el viejo sitio de Geber, y Erin se sentó a su lado.

-Háblame de ti, no conozco a nadie de por aquí y nunca conocí a ningún dragonewt, tengo curiosidad-, sus ojos eran brillantes y miraban fijamente a la reptiliana que tenía enfrente.

Draco se acomodó en el sofá, mirando directamente a la wyvern, con una sonrisa, posando como si fueran a pintarla en un cuadro, solo para que un estornudo aleatorio le chafara la pose.

Cuando se recuperó, vio como Erin se había acercado y le tendía un pañuelo de papel, que seguramente habría sacado de su bolsillo. -Lo siento, no sé dónde este idiota guarda las toallas, y aunque me lo comento no ha sacado aun el brasero, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-, se sonó la nariz y guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de continuar. -Nací en Nueva Zelanda, cerca de un rinconcito conocido como Milford Track, que es de los lugares con más lluvia del mundo, un poco de agua no hace nada-, su sonrisa ocultaba el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no temblar de frío casi desde que entro. -Bueno, ya sabes algo de mí, ¿qué te parece si hacemos turnos?, ¿de dónde eres tú?-

A pesar de que no había dado mucho espacio para responder, la aparente idea de otra especie tan cercana y de poder por fin estar con alguien no humano, no hizo extrañarse o molestarse a la joven.

-Mi tribu vive en el desierto de Mongolia, supongo que un poco opuesto a lo tuyo, apenas llueve ni nada…¿me toca a mí no?, umh…¿Por qué viniste a Japón?, antes de que preguntes, mi familia me convenció, no sé cómo, de que sería bueno para mi pasar un tiempo en un lugar humano para "tenerles más aprecio"…- Sentada de lado en el sofá, con la cola colgando por el apoyabrazos, empezó a mover las alas para ridiculizar esas últimas palabras.

-Entiendo, yo en realidad he vivido casi toda mi vida aquí, por mi madre, la pobre…- Miro un momento a otro lado, como pensando si continuar o no. -Siempre de un lado para otro, al final, pensó que sería mejor que siguiera con mi vida estableciéndome en algún lado y me acabo inscribiendo en este programa…Mi turno,…dime, ¿a tu esclavo le falta mucho para terminar de preparar el baño?-

-No creo-.

-Bien, mi pregunta… ¿me acompañaras en el baño, Erin?- Draco se puso de un salto a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, acercándose de nuevo a ella despacio. La wyvern se había puesto como un tomate ante aquella pregunta, retrocediendo lentamente por instinto.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta…- Extendió su diestra para acariciar el rostro de Erin y levantarlo para que la mirase a los ojos mientras se acercaba, sin apartar los ojos de su presa.

Un pasito más, Draco se estaba poniendo más roja también, parte del agua que tenía en su piel cayeron hasta Erin que sintió escalofríos cuando esas gotas resbalaban por su piel, miraba fijamente a aquella reptil recién conocida, no podía ver en esos momentos nada revelador a pesar de que la ropa de su amiga estaba empapada, pues parecía llevar una camiseta de tirantes por debajo que escondía cualquier pista de su verdadero ser.

La wyvern no parecía darle especial importancia a los apasionados movimientos de Draco, quizás porque aquellas proposiciones que le suplicaba con los ojos no eran tan malas, a sus ojos aquel chico dragón era una pareja potencial mucho mejor que los humanos de su aldea o su casero, con esas alas podría ayudarle a cumplir su fantasía del primer beso, quizás cediera, pero no tan pronto.

-Ey, amigo, más lento-. Como un resorte, su cola, que había parecido un fideo inerte todo el rato, cobro vida y rozo el costado de Draco. –Quizás, quizás, pero no tan rápido…- A pesar de sus palabras y el aguijón empezando a cortar delicadamente la camisa por el lateral, el reptil andrógino no parecía tener ganas de parar, seguía acercándose más y más.

-El baño ya está listo, ve antes de que se congele-. La misma figura que estaba antes en lo alto de las escaleras, ahora acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el salón, cortando por completo el ambiente allí reunido, como si fuera una espada.

Draco giro la cabeza, el odio se podía leer con facilidad en su rostro -Largo-, fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió al anfitrión, mientras Erin aprovechaba y se quitaba de debajo, pero se quedaba en pie al lado de la semidragona.

-Tienes un don para aparecer cuando menos requerimos tu presencia escoria…-, la voz de la wyvern no se quedaba atrás en molestia, pero Geber parecía haberse puesto una máscara, pues no se movía de su lugar, su rostro no dejaba ver ninguna emoción y su voz era tan fría como los vientos que soplaban fuera.

-Tu-, dijo señalando a la invitada, -debes calentarte antes de que pase algo, se te nota que aun tienes frío, y tu mi huésped, no le acompañaras-, dirigió una mirada a Erin- y antes de que me amenaces por darte ordenes, no es una orden. Me acaban de llamar los del programa, quieres que les llames por lo de tus cosas, deberían de haberte mandando un mensaje con su número-, volvió a mirar a la draconida, sin variar la expresión de su cara, como si solo fuera un robot. -Tengo que asegurarme de que todo el baño está bien para ti, asique date prisa, luego te bajo algo de ropa-.

Las reptiles se miraron entre ellas, y Erin fue la primera en moverse, dando un par de pasos al frente. -Supongo que tengo que hacer una llamada…Draco, estoy en medio de un día de cine, ¿cuándo termines de bañarte, querrás acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto-, respondió rápida y enérgicamente con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba tras ella fuera de la sala.

La wyvern tras empujar bruscamente al casero a un lado, logrando que se callera al suelo y casi derribase una maceta, se fue a su cuarto a por el móvil que había dejado allí unos minutos antes cuando hubo de bajar a abrirle la puerta a Draco. Esta por su parte, seguida por Geber cuando estuvo recuperado, se dirigió al baño.

Geber se apoyó en la puerta, mirando como su invitada entraba mirando a todos lados. El vapor de agua flotaba en la habitación, dándole un ambiente cálido y húmedo, y la enorme bañera estaba casi rezumando del preciado líquido.

Tras meter las manos en el agua, y comprobar con gusto como el calor se transmitía por todas sus escamas, sonrió, aunque su rostro al volverse contra el humano era poco menos que una mueca de insulto. -Está bien, ahora largo-. Tras oír eso, Geber salió de la habitación, cerrando tras el sin mayor problema.

Lejos de la vista de los habitantes de la casa, se desvistió, dejando tiradas sus prendas sobre un pequeño taburete dispuesto en un rincón y se sumergió por completo bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente.

-Y pensar que creía que moriría de frio…-, empezó a murmurar para sí, de forma muy leve en los intervalos en los que su rostro salía al aire, la única parte de su cuerpo que se alejaba del agua, a lo largo de varios y calmados minutos. -Menudo milagro, no solo es una wyvern, casi tan en la cúspide como yo, sino que no hizo como Miia o Liz…es perfecta, incluso sabe de verdad que los humanos son criaturas inferiores…el único problema es ese maldito…-

-¿Estás hablando de mí?-

Draco abrió los ojos, solo para ver el rostro serio y sereno de Geber justo encima del suyo; la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Una gran masa de agua se desplazó al instante mientras la reptiliana se retorcía en las profundidades de la bañera, recomponiéndose y retirándose en la dirección opuesta de pura sorpresa, tapándose por instinto, a pesar de la turbidez del líquido.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-, grito.

-He venido a dejarte mi ropa, supuse que con esa cola y esas alas tendrías que romperlas, asique tarde un poco en decidir cuales dejarte, te las dejare en ese tabu…rete.- Geber estaba de pie al lado de la bañera, con una camiseta azul y un pantalón de chándal negro doblados en sus manos, seguramente alguna prenda de ropa interior masculina también estuviera presente entre ellas. Cuando miro al taburete que tenía por ahí, sus palabras se cortaron.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡no mires mi ropa!-, pero ya era tarde, pese a lo que una muy ruborizada Draco dijera, esas prendas íntimas de colores oscuros ya habían entrado por los ojos del muchacho, que se dio la vuelta y la miro al verlos.

-¿Eres un travesti?-, pregunto confuso, con la sorpresa escrita por toda su cara.

-¡No lo soy imbécil, no te atrevas a llamarme así!-

El tren del pensamiento del joven tardo unos segundos en llegar a la única conclusión lógica posible. Cuando lo logro, batió su record de velocidad en dejar la ropa en un rincón, sobre un balde vacío y abandonar el cuarto, para irse después a su estudio a darse cabezazos contra alguna muestra, mientras por dentro se reía y se sentía increíblemente tonto.

Media hora después, ya con una temperatura más que aceptable y sin rastro de color en su rostro, la joven salió de la bañera y se acercó a la ropa que le había tendido el anfitrión de su amiga. Agarrando la camisa con dos dedos, como si fuera venenosa, la olfateo un poco y como era de esperar, le olía a humano, a pesar de que en teoría estaba limpia, debió de quedársele algo de olor con el tiempo, pues Geber imaginándose el destrozo que tendría que hacer para ponérselas,le entrego algunas prendas algo viejas ya que no le apenaría que desaparecieran.

Este destello de olor, fue suficiente como para desagradar a Draco, que tiro la ropa donde la había encontrado y busco algo más para vestirse.

El baño no ofrecía mucha diversidad de artículos de vestir y no podía usar los que eran suyos porque aún estaban empapados. Continuo mirando por corto tiempo pues pronto encontró algo digno de mención.

Erin ya estaba en el salón de nuevo, sentada, pensativa. Tras la llamada le habían comunicado que ellos no llamaron, que fue su anfitrión en el que contacto primero para avisar de que mandaran el mensaje y que ella les llamaría. Se preguntaba a cuento de que había hecho eso, cuando en teoría deberían de haberla llamado al poco también, pero bueno, al menos ahora tenía una fecha de entrega. Lo raro había sido lo de Draco; había tardado un poco en darse cuenta, ¡pero le había tirado los tejos!, era agradable comprobar que aún era atractiva, pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo. Cuando termino de mirar el móvil se dio cuenta de que tendría que bajar de nuevo a reunirse con ella, se sorprendió pensando en si volvería a lo mismo. Ella estaba firme en el pensamiento de no dejarle llegar tan lejos tan rápido, pero su cuerpo casi la traiciona la otra vez, quizás por su falta de atención personal los últimos meses, pero por mucho que le pudiera parecer un novio aceptable, no podía permitir eso.

Tanto en su cuarto como ahora en el sofá, sonrojada y envolviendo la cabeza con ambas alas, se movía fuertemente para evitar pensar en eso, le daba mucho corte siquiera considerarlo.

-¿Me echaste de menos Erin?-, la voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos, alejando rápidamente la posibilidad de que pudiera ser su casero, el cual le había dicho que a priori les dejaría algo solas porque quería revisar algo en su estudio.

-Vamos, no me seas fantas…ma…-Erin aparto rápidamente la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con el ala al ver como estaba su amiga. Este llevaba puesto el albornoz de color crema de Erin. Por abajo dejaba ver la parte reptil de sus piernas, las grandes aberturas de los laterales, diseñadas originalmente para las descomunales alas de la wyvern, dejaban salir sus brazos y sus propias alas, pero el conjunto de estas extremidades no dejaba ver detalles más íntimos.

-No me seas tímida Erin-, le dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en el sofá, donde estaba ella. -Ahora podemos continuarlo por donde lo dejamos antes…-, sin pensárselo mucho se acercó y le bajo el ala con la cual se cubría su rostro, que demostraba la verdad tras el sobrenombre de fresita.

-Eeeeeeeeeee… ¿no te dio Geber ropa?-

-Sí, pero era ropa humana, que apestaba a tu casero, esto es mucho más cómodo y huele a lavanda fresca…-

Volvieron a la misma posición que tenían antes de que el anfitrión interrumpiera, la diferencia es que esta vez no parecía que fuera a hacerlo.

Draco estaba emocionada, tras tantos fracasos, por fin una reptiliana que parecía entender sus emociones para con humanos y varones, que era casi tan superior como ella, que no se enfadaba y la echaba de su vida con apenas verla; estaba decidida a ir hasta el final.

Erin por su lado, estaba un poco confundida, literalmente había pasado todo muy rápido. Para ella, la perspectiva de un novio draconiano como lo que parecía tener encima no era mala de forma alguna, además así su abuela de seguro le dejaba de dar la tabarra con su anfitrión. Le parecía mono, podía funcionar, parecía que entendía también como eran los humanos en el fondo, pero literalmente hacia una hora que se conocían, por muy fuerte que le hubiera dado, necesitaba algo más de tiempo, conocerle mejor.

-Dr…Draco, espera, quieto…-Le decía nerviosa, lo tenía encima, evitaba mirar a sus ojos, pero eso hacía que acabara posando la mirada sobre zonas cubiertas por el albornoz que preferiría evitar.

-No seas tímida querida, al final solo otro gran reptil como yo podría satisfacer cada aspecto de tu vida…-

-Es…val…quiz… ¡Draco!-, tras una larga sesión de titubeo, logro encontrar las palabras cuando la cola de su compañera empezó a deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta de tirante y a enroscarse alrededor de los tesoros ocultos por el sujetador. -¡Quieto, para ahora!-, si todo iba bien, quizás en unas semanas, pero no ahora, menos cuando se temía que ese indeseable aun hiciera alguna y apareciera.

Se retorcía tímidamente debajo de Draco, intentando salir de su encantador encierro, pero ella parecía decidida a poseerla ahí y ahora. Sus manos hacían presión para que no pudiera mover las alas, su cola serpenteaba por debajo de la camisa, ambas estaban sonrojadas compartiendo el calor que tenían, pero una con una sonrisa de victoria algo perversa y la otra con un rostro de confusión.

Igual que antes, Erin recurrió a su aguijón, que además parecía que era la única parte de su cuerpo que le respondía adecuadamente cuando las rodillas de la otra liminal subían y casi rozaban tras los pantalones zonas más delicadas, casi haciendo que se le escaparan sonidos que prefería evitar, al menos por ahora.

-Quieto, último aviso…- Dijo temblando.

-No te preocupes-, por un segundo pareció parar en seco su avance. -Te encantara-. Y tras esas últimas palabras, embistió con fuerza, colocándose plenamente sobre ella, llegando a su cuello, el cual había expuesto porque Erin pensaba que la iba a besar y en un espasmo intento evitarlo. Los afilados dientes de la draconida mordieron con delicadeza la suave piel del cuello de Erin, su lengua acaricio lentamente, deleitándose con ese fresco sabor. Ese acto inesperado, hizo estremecerse el cuerpo de Erin por completo, la cual tembló desde la cabeza hasta las garras.

Ese acto, hizo que su cola, con el aguijón incorporado, salidera disparado hacia delante, rasgando su albornoz y exponiendo todo el cuerpo de Draco al desnudo, antes los curiosos ojos de la wyvern.

El mundo se paralizo durante unos segundos, antes de que los músculos de Erin respondieran y la ayudaran a zafarse de aquella posición, aunque no tan bien como esperaba, porque se calló de culo al suelo de madera, suerte que su anfitrión había encendido el sistema de calefacción antes y estaba calentito al menos.

A Draco parecía no haberle importado, más allá del inesperado shock inicial, su falta de ropa, es decir, estaba con la que pensaba seria su amiga especial, no era como aquella vez en la convención de extraespecies, pero comenzó a taparse cuando Erin se calló al suelo.

La wyvern se levantó rápidamente y se apartó temblando, con los ojos bien abiertos. -Tu… ¡¿Eres una chica?!-. A pesar de lo que podía parecer, no era lesbiana, todas las ideas que se podía haber hecho, se basaban en el principio de que Draco parecía ser un chico, ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y preguntas, que temblaba al tiempo que retrocedía hasta las grandes puertas correderas de cristal del salón.

-Debí de suponerlo…-Admitió levantándose del sofá y acercándose. –Debí de habértelo dicho, normalmente suele ser una sorpresa un tanto grande…bueno, ahora que esto esta aclarado, podemos seguir…-

-No, en serio, o te paras en el sitio o te atravieso el estómago-, dijo enfilando su aguijón y apuntando con él a la draconiana. -Si sueles hacer esto no me extraña que no tengas ninguna amiga y estés sola...- Un largo silencio incomodo se apropió de la estancia, mientras estaban ambas en pie, una frente a la otra, finalmente, Erin bajo su arma, doblo las rodillas y se abalanzo como un ciclón hacia Draco, dándole un abrazo.

-Esto no significa que sea lesbiana, que como bajes un poco las manos no me enfado o que no vea que tu excesiva forma de actuar está mal…pero diablos, se lo que es estar sola y no tener a nadie, yo tampoco tengo a nadie, y estoy segura de que casi todas las liminales que vea no entenderán mi punto de vista de los humanos…-

-Erin…-, Draco abrazo efusivamente a la wyvern, manteniendo sus brazos por encima de la cintura, gracias a la ayuda de la cola de la joven.

-Seré tu amiga, te ayudare a buscar pareja…nos parecemos más lo que crees, cuando era más joven, trate varias veces de raptar sirenos de agua o de arena para tenerlos de pareja, era casi tan impulsiva como tú-, se separó del abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa. –Pero si crees que sabes lo trágicos y melodramáticos que son, espera a ver los del Gobi, encima que había pocos, ains…-

-¿Sabes querida?, parecías muy a gusto cuando estaba encima, quizás tu corazón si lo des…-

-Vas a morir solo como sigas por ese camino-. Tanto la mirada como las palabras de Erin eran tan duras como las muestras que tenía Geber en el laboratorio, y tuvieron efecto sobre Draco, que inmediatamente pareció desanimarse.

-Vamos, no te preocupes-, dijo suspirando, esa amistad parecía de las que costaba mantener, pero no era tan cruel como para simplemente echarla a la calle así de golpe y olvidarse de ella, por muchos problemas que pudiera evitar con ello, además, necesitaba una amiga, y no pensaba que fuera ha haber muchos ahí fuera con unos pensamientos tan similares en algunos puntos, solo tendría que ayudarla a entender que no todo el mundo tendría la misma paciencia que ella ante un asalto así, de hecho ni ella lo hubiera tenido si no fuera porque lo encontraba mono y en la jaula no había tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar cosas.

-Solo un par de cosas-, le comentó apoyando una de sus alas en su hombro izquierdo. –Nada de volver a coger mi albornoz, ni de tratar de hacerme el amor, no vuelvas a usar así tu cola ni a morderme o besarme, me da igual la situación,… de todas formas me alegro de que te gusten las mujeres, si alguna chica se interesase por Geber, este podría llegar a tener ideas equivocadas…-

-Vale, vale-, admitió al final, bajando los brazos y agachando la cabeza. -Sera un poco duro, pero supongo que podría aceptarlo…-, espero un segundo, antes de añadir en un susurro, como las leyendas cuentan que hizo el mismísimo Galileo tras su juicio, -por ahora-.

-¿Eh, decías algo?-

-¿Ah?, no…nada nada… ¿aún está en pie el plan de la peli?-

-Si no fuera así, hubiera sido un desperdicio haberme quedado esperando aquí mientras todo sucedía, ¿no?- Geber apareció en la entrada del salón mientras decía eso, haciendo que las dos reptilianas se giraran para observarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-, pregunto al final Erin, mientras se sentaba y recogía de nuevo sus palomitas, que casi se habían caído al suelo antes.

-Te dije que no interrumpiría, así que opte por esperar a ver qué pasaba y como reaccionabas al secreto de Draco, después de todo, para ver las pelis tenéis que usar el ordenador y no creo que ninguna sepa manejar mi portátil-.

-Un simple humano no puede haber hecho nada que un descendiente de los dragones no pueda resolver-, dijo Draco orgullosa mientras recogía el portátil de la mesa y lo encendía, solo para ver un interminable lio de programas, pestañas y cosas raras abiertas a la vez, parpadeando, avisando de peligro o simplemente actualizando la base de datos de virus.

-Trae, sé que no me dejareis estar aquí con vosotras para verlas, pero me alegro que Erin tenga una amiga ahora-. Se acercó a Draco y tomo el portátil en sus manos, tras unos segundos la peli empezó a reproducirse en el televisor, antes de que le diera a pausa.

-¿Necesitareis algo más?-

-Erin, dime, ¿me permites tratar a tu esclavo como se merece?-

-Quizás yo debería de decir al…-

-Todo tuyo-.

Draco sonrió y se giró con una sonrisa hacia Geber. -Se me ha ocurrido, que dado que, bueno, Erin es mi primera amiga en este país, la primera que no me desprecia por intentar algo o se ríe de mí, me gustaría brindar, esclavo, trae algo digno…que bien sienta tratarlos como se merecen-, la última frase la dijo volviéndose a mirar a Erin, que le sonrió pacientemente antes de responderle.

-Este tipo no aguanta el alcohol, creo que no tenemos nada en la casa, una pena porque es una gran idea-.

-Este esclavo barra tipo tienes más sorpresas de las que imagináis pequeñas…- Dijo con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos, mientras desaparecía por la entrada.

-¿Nos acabas de llamar pequeñas?-, pareció no escuchar la pregunta de Erin mientras se desvanecía.

Ambas reptilianas se reacomodaron en el sofá y se miraron la una a la otra.

-Tu anfitrión es un tipo muy raro-, espeto con desprecio la draconida.

-Sí, no es como nosotras, es poco más que un mono con aspiraciones de ser importante, pero, aunque no lo parezca, de vez en cuando puede tener buenas ideas-.

-Supongo que incluso las mentes más débiles pueden tener momentos de lucidez, creo que mientras prepara nuestro brindis, podríamos seguir conociéndonos mejor-.

-Siempre que no te me vuelvas a tirar al cuello…Dime, ¿trabajas en algo, estudias?-

-Llevo en Japón un par de años, pero no he encontrado nada que me guste, he probado a trabajar de varias formas y a empezar alguna clase, pero ninguna me llama o me acaba gustando, se podría decir que ahora mismo estoy buscando, ¿tú haces algo?-

-No por desgracia, es otra cosa en la que nos parecemos, llegue apenas hace un par de días y entre estar ocupada y no saber qué hacer, ni me plantee nada, tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas ahora, he pasado los últimos meses secuestrada por un grupo poco confiable.-

-¿Cómo, secuestradores?- Draco se precipito hacia el frente, acercándose a Erin, con el rostro teñido de la sorpresa y preocupación repentina.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no fueron más que dos meses encerrada en una jaula comiendo del extremo de un palo porque los muy cobardes ni se dignaban a mirarme a los ojos…-

-Bastardos…- Su amiga había empezado a temblar, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Estas bien?-, pregunto Erin preocupada.

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo?, esos malditos humanos, creyendo que pueden hacer lo que quieran y salirse con la suya, encerrar a una especie superior en todos los aspectos y dejarla, insultarla y violarla…- Si bien es verdad que la draconiana esgrimía un tono de voz frio, seco y hostil cada vez que hablaba con o de humanos, especialmente varones, en esos momentos sus palabras sonaban muy enfadadas, la voz le temblaba del fuego que debía de estar recorriendo sus venas.

-Tran…tranquila amiga, ni siquiera me tocaron mientras estaba ahí…- Se acercó a su amiga y le poso el ala en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla. Tras un par de minutos, su respiración se calmó y volvió a la normalidad. -Draco…¿es que a ti te hizo algo algún humano?-, pregunto finalmente, preocupada.

-No, a mí no…- dijo apoyándose en el pecho de su amiga, estableciendo un momento duradero de calma que se mantuvo durante los minutos siguientes, mientras Geber no estaba.

Finalmente, el muchacho reapareció con dos copas, ya había previsto que a él no le dejarían beber nada, y una botella de vino; si bien las allí presentes hablaban con bastante fluidez más de un idioma, no lograron reconocer lo que tenía escrito, pero el contenido era indudablemente vino.

Aparentemente ignorando la posición en la que estaban y las miradas de reproche por interrumpir aquel momento, dejo las copas en la mesa, delante de las jóvenes a las que se dio prisa en empezar a servir el licor.

-No sabía que teníamos vino en casa…-Menciono la wyvern recogiendo su copa y oliendo el contenido.

-Es vino, mi abuelo tenia viñas en el pueblo y siempre desde que me vine tan lejos me enviaba una botella todos los años para que no me olvide del sabor de la tierra que me vio nacer, esta es la penúltima botella que me envió antes de morir, un par de años atrás…ahora me las envía mi tío que se quedó en el campo, las reservaría para momentos especiales, pero el primer amigo de una nueva vida me parece suficiente motivo como…-

-Ya, ya, cállate-, espeto Draco, antes de girarse hacia Erin y levantar la copa. -Querida, tras todo este tiempo no esperaba encontrarme con una persona que viera a esos seres inferiores como yo, que no me odiase por mi actitud apasionada y se mostrase tan amable, por ti, a…am…ama…amiga-.

A ese pequeño discurso siguió el sonido del chocar de las copas y la degustación del carmesí líquido, de un par de pocos tragos, obviamente no sabían nada de cata de vinos.

-No está mal esclavo…un poco muy dulce para mí, pero supongo que tu abuelo no lo hacía tan mal-, comento Erin con una sonrisa en el rostro tras las palabras de Draco.

-Me alegra mucho que digas eso, ahorra un montón de problemas-.

-¿Problemas?-, la wyvern dejo la copa en la mesa y miro fijamente a Geber.

-Sí, este-, dijo dejándole la botella al lado y señalando la etiqueta, -es el mejor vino del mundo, y cualquiera que hasta la fecha que lo ha insultado no ha quedado muy bien, no sé si me entiendes-.

-Jum, que gracioso, como si me fueras a hacer algo, esclavo-.

-Hay límites que no te consentiría ni a ti, fresita-.

-¿Fresita?-, pregunto confuso la draconiana, volviéndose hacia Erin, la cual, a pesar de que le había quitado los ojos de encima a su anfitrión, se había levantado y le miraba de nuevo, acercándose lentamente a él.

-Tú, eres una criatura inferior, no respiras sin mi permiso, arrodíllate y pide disculpas-, estaba justo enfrente de él, con las alas en las caderas y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, lentamente en su rostro crecía una expresión de odio.

-No pienso disculparme por decir la verdad, con el recuerdo de mi abuelo no se mete ni el emperador de Japón-.

-Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de ver lo estúpido que has salido, me pillaste paciente, última oportunidad-.

-Ni de coñ…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Erin de las apaño para agarrar con una de sus alas la botella de vino y de un solo movimiento se la rompió en la cabeza a Geber, haciendo que se derrumbase en el suelo inconsciente de la brutalidad del impacto y dejando que la madera se manchara de vino y sangre.

Lo primero en reaccionar, fue su piel, avisándole de que estaba empapado en algún líquido frio y pegajoso, además de que estaba tirado en el suelo. Luego vinieron sus músculos, más de uno le dolía por el golpe o la posición en la que habían acabado, le siguieron sus órganos sensoriales y finalmente la memoria.

-Erin…- Murmuro, mientras trataba de levantarse. Tarea colosal y lenta, pues estaba muy dolorido por el golpe y caída. Al final no pudo ponerse en pie y se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, mirando hacia el sofá; aunque sus ojos tardaron algo en acostumbrarse a la luz, no tardo en ver a las dos figuras reptilianas cómodamente despaturradas sobre el sofá mirando la peli, no era ninguna de las que había puesto en la lista de reproducción, debieron de adivinar cómo funcionaba el ordenador.

Miro también afuera, ya había oscurecido, eso significaba que llevaba inconsciente varias horas, muchas más de las que le gustaría pensar. Parpadeo, pero un estridente dolor en su sien le obligo a parar en seco, guiando sus manos por el tacto, se quitó de su rostro varios trozos de cristal que se le habían incrustado en toda la cara, plagándola de cortes y magulladuras, juraría que alguna astilla de cristal se le había clavado en el ojo.

-Oh, ya despiertas…es casi hora de cenar, ponte a cocinar, esclavo, por cierto, Draco se queda a dormir, asique prepara para ella también-. La propietaria de la voz era Erin, la cual solo le miro de reojo con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara, después de ello, parecieron que tanto ella como Draco le ignoraron de pleno, dejándole solo en el suelo, para que se limpiara como podía la sangre y se quitase los cristales de la piel.

Unos minutos más tarde, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y alejarse, camino al bajo, para ducharse y limpiarse su propia sangre seca. Bajo la ducha pensó en que haría de cenar, y se le ocurrió una idea…tentadora.

Tras una ducha, unos minutos en el sótano y unas cuantas consultas por internet, estaba preparado, ¿el plato del día?, lubina fresca, hecha con la receta de la abuela, con algunos detalles de cosecha propia. Se afano en prepararla mientras sus "invitadas", terminaban su sesión de cine.

Cuando la última película acabo, algo antes de tiempo para dejarlo en que los dragones se comían a todos los humanos y para no tener que soportar un milagro exagerado de la gran pantalla antes de que el prota lograse escapar y tal, la cena ya estaba lista, los peces estaban abiertos y cubiertos de especias en la mesa, despidiendo un aroma picante y embriagador.

Las jóvenes al captar aquel delicioso aroma, se levantaron y se sentaron en la mesa, ignorando al casero allí presente.

-Ha sido una tarde magnifica Erin, de verdad me alegro que seas más tolerante que otras reptilianas de por aquí-, comentaba Draco nada más sentarse, antes siquiera de probar bocado.

-No hay de que, yo me alegro de que aprendiéramos a manejar ese ordenador, ya estaba un poco harta de las selecciones de mi anfitrión…-

-Hablando del idiota de roma, siendo como eres tú, con lo dominado que le tienes…¿Por qué le dejas comer en la mesa?-, cogió un gran trozo de lubina con su tenedor y lo mordió. -Al menos hace cosas comestibles…-

-Lo sé, pero se lo prometí a mi abuela, tu ignóralo, como si no estuviera…¿Draco?- Había bajado la vista un momento para recoger una abundante porción de comida, y al tragarla y levantar la vista, se encontró a su amiga con la cara sumergida en el pescado, con los brazos y alas paralizadas como si fuera un cadáver.

Miro a su anfitrión, se lo encontró mirando con calma y una leve sonrisa a Draco, mientras estaba desplomada sobre la mesa. Erin empezó a sentirse lenta, sus extremidades cada vez tenían mayores dificultades para responder, se sentía terriblemente cansada, apenas empezaba a sentir sus alas como peso muerto. Su anfitrión le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa leve, mientras se cruzaba de brazos apoyado sobre la mesa.

Ese gesto provoco una explosiva respuesta iracunda en la joven wyvern, que se vio mermada por su escasa capacidad para mover su cuerpo; no tardó en darse cuenta de que las había envenenado, intento levantarse, callo de rodillas al suelo, avanzo un poco a gatas, antes de desplomarse a los pies de su anfitrión.

-Vamos, no me seáis tan melodramáticas, solo es una neurotoxina paralizante…es lo bueno de que en cualquier carrera de ciencias den las bases de todas las grandes ramas, e internet y un amigo que tengo por ahí perdió hacen el resto-. Geber se levantó de la silla se puso tras Draco y le saco la cara de la comida, antes de seguir dando la vuelta al mesa, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Te lo dije, la gente que se queja o trata con ese respeto uno de los últimos gestos de cariño que mi abuelo hizo por mi antes de su muerte lo suelen lamentar, ahora me toca jugar a mí-.

Corrió la silla de la draconida hacia atrás y se ha hecho al hombro, como un costal de trigo; el veneno incapacitaba todo movimiento voluntario, exceptuando algunos músculos que podían ser controlados a voluntad como el diafragma o los parpados. Sujetándola bien de las piernas, la dejo de golpe en un extremo del sofá, tomo el mano de la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canales.

-¿Sabes Draco?, pensé que nunca encontraría otra reptiliana que me tratase como Erin, ha sido toda una sorpresa…pero creo que te vendría bien ver una cosa, un programa que te dará lecciones de bondad, amistad, lealtad…en fin, que no me enrolló-, y finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un canal infantil que anunciaban un maratón en el cual a juzgar por la fecha deberían de estar emitiendo. -Disfruta de los ponys, querida, mientras me encargo de Erin-.

Su rostro exterior era serio e inmutable, pero por los ojos se veía que estaba gritando por dentro.

-Si te apetece cambiar, aquí tienes el mando-, comento, dejando ese aparato al lado de sus garras, con una sonrisa, antes de ir por Erin y echársela al hombro.

Agarrándola bien fuerte por la cola y la cintura, la subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la reptil, que aún tenía la marca que tenía que reparar más tarde.

Con más delicadeza que con Draco, la dejo en la cama, boca arriba. Al igual que su amiga, su rostro era sorprendentemente pacifico, pero su mirada destilaba intenciones asesinas.

Geber la miro unos momentos, fijo a los ojos, antes de sentarse a su lado y tumbarse con ella en la cama, girándose para mirarla.

-Vamos, cálmate, no pienso hacerte nada-, dijo de forma tranquila, procurando ni siquiera rozarla con su ropa. -No soy de esos monstruos vengativos ni tengo tan poca paciencia como tú, realmente lo único malo de la situación es lo que estará pensando tu amiga que te estoy haciendo, pero bueno, que piense-.

Se dio la vuelta y se colocó boca arriba, dejando que pasara el tiempo, un minuto, dos, diez, veinte...

-¿Sabes?, eso dolió, no solo que me rompieras una botella en la cabeza…quería mucho a mi abuelo, sería más fácil de aceptar que me rompieras una pierna. No pretendo Erin, echarte la bronca, pero, no se…desde el primer día no me he portado mal contigo, he tenido paciencia, no he soltado prenda de tus constantes agresiones físicas o verbales…no creo que hiciera nada para que me odies, quitando esta pequeña venganza por, ya sabes, romper uno de mis mayores tesoros y con mayor valor sentimental-. Se giró para mirarla a los ojos, extendió una de sus manos para acariciarle el pelo delicadamente. –Yo no sé porque pero voy a seguir teniendo paciencia contigo, o al menos eso creo, pero, bueno, sería más fácil si me juzgaras como persona, por lo que hago, por cómo te trato, y no por la raza con la que nací…si fuera tan malo, cedería a lo que mis más bajos impulsos me dicen ahora…buenas noches Erin, descansa, mañana ya no estarás paralizada-. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, se estiro, le apago la lámpara, la arropo, llevándose una de sus mantas eléctricas y salió de vuelta a la sala de abajo, donde Draco parecía embobada mirando los ponys, lo cual le saco una sonrisa al verla apreciando semejante obra de arte en dibujos animados.

-Me alegro que te guste Draco, ¿puedo sentarme?, gracias-. Comento mientras se sentaba a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven.

-¿Eh, que pasa?, oh, ya se…si, lo de Erin ha estado genial, mucha gracias por preguntar, ¿quieres ver otra cosa?, ¿no?, vale-, el monologo lo soltó seguido, sabiendo que la draconiana no podía responderle.

Se quedó sentado a su lado un rato, mientras pasaban un par de capítulos de alegría y ponys, antes de notar que Draco le estaba mirando fijamente, ajeno a la televisión.

Cruzado de piernas y brazos, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior, donde aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguían cayendo gotas de agua.

-Yo también tengo mis motivos para odiaros…-, empezó a decir con la mirada perdida, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado. -Al año de sacarme el título, un amigo me metió en un programa de investigación en el Congo, estuve allí durante casi un año; estaba tan cegado por todo lo que veía, todo lo que estudiaba, lo importante que me decían que era, que tarde casi todo ese tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi "amigo", estaba conchabado con una red de tráfico de diamantes, ¿sabes lo que son diamantes de sangre?, pues eso; el cabecilla era un hombre lagarto. Cuando ves como un tío, despelleja a otro como ejemplo por no poder cumplir su cuota, y te encierra para molerte a palos por tratar de impedirlo, le coges un poco de tirria a su raza, o a todo lo que tiene escamas…No entrare en detalles, pero a lo que voy. Entiendo que odies a todo humano o varón del mundo, pero como le dije a Erin antes, es un consejo personal que aprovecho para daros ahora que no me interrumpiréis ni me replicareis…- Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. -Cada persona es un mundo, te ira mejor si las miras una a una y no todas bajo el mismo prisma…- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de ponerse reír. -Mírame, aparentando ser sabio y maduro y aún sigo sin pasarme el templo del agua del Zelda…Sera mejor que nos durmamos antes de que empiece a desvelar secretos que nadie debe de saber-. Se levantó y apago la tele. Recogió a la reptiliana como había hecho antes y la llevo a su cuarto, donde la tumbo en la cama.

-No te hagas ilusiones…- Le comento a la paralizada señorita mientras le tapaba con la manta eléctrica que había sacado del cuarto de Erin para que la invitada no tuviera frio. Apago la luz y se alejó deseándole buenas noches.

Sin pijama ni nada, solo la ropa de andar por casa que se había puesto antes, con el rostro aun cubierto de vendas y tiritas donde los cristales se le habían clavado en la piel, se tumbó en el sofá a oscuras, iluminado solo por los ocasionales truenos que se colaban por las ventanas. El silencio, roto solo por las gotas de lluvia que caían imparables sobre la tierra, le acompañaba a cada segundo que tardaba en dormirse, mientras su mente, una vez abierta la caja de los recuerdos, divagaba en esos viejos momentos que definieron lo que era hoy en día.

Horas más tarde, en sueños, le pareció ver una de las muestras estrella que tenía en su estudio. Una roca de más de cien kilos que representaba de manera sublime no solo diferentes pistas fósiles de organismos del ediacara, sino también varias estructuras sedimentarias en los estratos inferiores que permitían hacer una reconstrucción casi completa de la historia de esa zona, era de sus favoritas.

Tardo más de lo que le gustaría admitir en darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando esa húmeda, pero soleada, mañana de domingo con la muestra, sino que se estaba bamboleando delante de sus narices, acercándose y alejándose a ritmos irregulares, tan pronto como sus oídos entraron en acción, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Suéltame Draco, tengo que hacerlo!-

-¡No, Erin, si lo haces te deportaran!-

-¡Me da igual, valdrá la pena!-

Erin había entrado a su estudio, agarrado la muestra más grande y pesada que había encontrado y se había dirigido a esclafársela en la cabeza a su anfitrión; a juzgar por los pelos debía de haberlo hecho nada más despertarse, por suerte una muy preocupada draconida la estaba agarrando fuertemente, aprovechando aparentemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta para agarrar zonas las cuales en teoría tenia prohibidas, para evitar el sangriento desenlace.

-¡Cálmate Erin, piénsalo con calma!-

-¡Lo he estado pensando y soñando toda la noche, suéltame!-

-¿No habíamos quedado en que solo te acaricio la cabeza?, ¡ya está, el vino por la lubina, para ahora!-

-¡Me da igual que me deporten, que me decapiten o lo que sea, deja la roca en paz y déjame rompérsela en su maldita cara!- Erin realmente estaba furiosa, tenía el rostro todo rojo, gritaba como un demonio y empujaba, tratando e librarse del abrazo de su amiga, la cual usaba sus alas y cola para evitar que la roca saliera volando hacia donde pudiera ocasionar daños.

-¡No! , si te deportan, me quedare sin amigas, ¡no puedo permitirlo!-

Aquellas últimas palabras parecieron tener un efecto tranquilizador en la joven, que en ese mismo momento relajo los músculos y bajo la roca, bajo la atenta, y algo aterrada, mirada de Geber. Al percibir el cese de intenciones hostiles, Draco, muy a su pesar, dejo de sujetarla.

Aun con la roca en las garras, la wyvern se giró y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no me deportarán…mala hierba nunca muere-.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertarse de tarde en una cama de hospital.

Aparentemente Erin tenía razón, no había muerto, pero los numerosos vendajes que le recubrían todo el torso y parte de la cabeza le hacían recordar esos últimos momentos a cámara lenta, antes de volver a dormir.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero en el mismo instante en que le dio las ordenes a sus músculos, estos se quejaron de sobremanera, en forma de estruendoso dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, arrancándole un grito de dolor, como el que no pudo hacer antes de caer bajo el peso de la geología.

Miro a su alrededor, por las grandes ventanas se veía que había quedado un día muy agradable, ya no estaba diluviando, al fondo de su cuarto, junto a esas ventanas y radiadores, Draco, con su ropa del día anterior, ya seca, conversaba alegremente con una wyvern ya conocida que lucía vaqueros y una chaqueta gris, tan pronto como despertó, se encontró con ambas, mirándole, pero el que llamo su atención fue un doctor que levanto su vista de una serie de papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-Me alegra ver que por fin despiertas-, dijo de forma calmada. -Por unos minutos casi parecía que no lo lograrías, pero gracias a tu huésped del intercambio cultural, que llamo a tiempo, pudimos salvarte-.

-Doctor…¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Pues casi todo el día, ha dado tiempo a que una empleada del gobierno se pase por aquí para arreglar todos los papeles para que su amiga pueda moverse por la ciudad sin usted, creo que ahora después le tocara echar una firmita. De todas formas, parece que es usted bastante resistente, caerse por las escaleras y aterrizar sobre una roca enorme no es algo usualmente sano, pero podrá irse a casa en una hora, cuando tengamos listos los resultados de las últimas pruebas, si no encontramos nada-.

El doctor se quedó un poco más y le hizo algunas preguntas medicas básicas antes de salir por la puerta, dejando al muchacho solo con las dos reptilianas.

-Asique, eres mi salvadora-, dijo retumbado en la cama, con voz rasposa, se acaba de dar cuenta de que en algún punto se había mordido la lengua. Dolía.

-A la próxima envenenas a quien yo te diga, luego ya te diré como puedes compensármelo, ahora silencio-. Y volvió su vista hacia su amiga, parecía que estaban en medio de una conversación sobre libros de historia reciente y leyendas de liminales en la guerra, le pareció escuchar por ahí nombres como el de James Bullock o historias de francotiradoras soviéticas con parte de mantis, aunque le costó porque le dolían los músculos faciales, sonrió, parecía que al menos una de ella había leído el mismo libro de historias de las dos grandes guerras que él.

Los minutos pasaron largos y lentos para el joven, que no tenía nada con lo cual distraerse, y apenas podía escuchar lo que decían las reptiles que habían empezado a comentar flojo y sin mirarle, salvo para el momento en que Erin le pidió firmar una ristra de papeles que ni miro.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el doctor volvió, acompañado de otra persona. Era un hombre relativamente bajito, teniendo en cuenta que Geber y Erin andaban sobre los dos metros, más se acercaba a Draco sobre el metro setenta; ojos negros, con pelo negro corto y repeinado, barba rizada muy bien cuidada, contraposición completa a la del geólogo, algo regordete pero sin caer en verse gordo o desagradable. Tenía la nariz aguileña y las facciones marcadas, venía con un elegante traje negro y un anillo de oro en su mano, lo cual parecía indicar que estaba casado.

Al abrirse la puerta, todos se giraron para ver a los recién llegados; el doctor se quedó en la puerta, dándole un par de indicaciones al invitado en voz baja, antes de desaparecer; este último con una expresión sonriente se acercó a la cama con los brazos abiertos.

-Buenas, ¿el doctor Geber no?, el médico me ha puesto al día, soy Tanaka, Nozokai Tanaka, para servirle. Soy el anfitrión de Draco, me informo anoche de que no llegaría y pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga, deseaba conocerte desde entonces, una lástima que sea en este lugar-. Su voz era suave pero autoritaria, fuerte, con espíritu y ánimo, algo alegre.

-El placer el mío señor Nozokai, ¿viene a recoger a Draco?-. Como pudo el joven se incorporó y estrecho la mano del hombre.

-No realmente-, se acercó a Draco y le tendió la mano a Erin. -Usted debe de ser Erin, es un placer Draco me ha avisado que ahora después saldrán a cenar pero quería pasarme para conocerla también, un placer-.

Como era de esperar, la wyvern no le tendió la mano, lejos de ello, su aguijón recorría las barras de hierro que componían el radiador que tenía al lado dejando oír una pequeña sinfonía amenazante, complementada a la perfección por su mirada.

Draco tampoco fue mucho mejor, no menciono palabra, haciendo que aquel hombre recogiera su mano y se acercara de nuevo al paciente, bajo la atenta mirada de las reptilianas.

-Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba, lamento si el cuidar de Draco supuso algún inconveniente-.

-No pasa nada, es un placer-.

-Me alegra oír eso…por cierto, el doctor me ha dicho que ya se han terminado los informes, pruebas y todas esas cosas de médicos, tiene varias costillas rotas, y alguna que otra fractura, pero parece que puedes ir a casa, aunque si te soy sincero, creo que te mandan otra vez porque temen necesitar las camas en cualquier momento-.

-No me extraña, toda la ciudad anda con el miedo en el cuerpo-.

-Si…ya, en fin, tengo cosas que hacer Geber, solo era pasarme y verte, pero ha sido un gusto conocerte, pásate algún día a cenar a mi casa, ya hablaremos, Erin debería de tener el móvil de mi huésped, luego que te lo de, hasta pronto-.

-Un placer igualmente, pase buena noche-.

Las chicas no se relajaron ni apartaron la mirada hasta que aquel hombre salió de la habitación, dejando a su paso un largo silencio que terminaría por romperse.

-Bueno-, empezó a comentar la wyvern, saltando de la silla y estirándose, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. -Vamos a cenar al sitio ese que has dicho Draco y de paso me terminas de contar porque no te quedaste en trabajando en aquella heladería, la de las pingüinas…ve tu delante, debo de darle un par de detalles a mi esclavo antes de salir. En privado-.

Draco salió de la habitación mientras la wyvern se acercaba a la cama de su esclavo, y se ponía a su lado mirando al frente, de brazos cruzados.

-Vuelve a casa y metete directo en la cama, no me sirves de nada lastimado-. Se paró un par de segundos antes de responder, separo las alas y sin mirarle le cogió de la mano, acariciando su dorso con el único dedo que tenía. -Y…Siento lo de tu abuelo y su vino-. Dio un último apretón a la mano de su anfitrión y salió por la puerta, dejándole solo en la sala, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues tendría que irse pronto a su casa de nuevo y de ahí prepararse para volver a la uni mañana a primera hora, pues sería la primera clase de su asignatura para los nuevos integrantes del curso, y no podía faltar.

Vale, vale vale vale, he de admitir que la pequeña draconida me ha hecho sufrir, es una de los pocos personajes que he escrito alguna vez que tenían una personalidad y forma de ser ajena a lo que hubiera creado yo y me ha costado un poco pillarle el punto; si no está a la altura de las expectativas con gusto borrare y reharé el capi, de todas formas, espero que disfruten.

En general, me alegre mucho de que al parecer callera en gracia mi idea de la cena de navidad y la introducción de la dragona, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, de verdad, sienta genial verse escribiendo para gente tan agradable, solo espero estar a la altura.

Siempre que me pongo con un cap, tengo claro donde empezara y donde acabara, espero que a pesar de que sean casi dos días dentro de la trama, con los frecuentes y duraderos momentos de pérdida de conciencia, no quedase muy pesado.

En fin, que siempre me ando alargando solo, feliz año nuevo, gracias a todos por pasaros, y ahora me voy a dormir tras leer el nuevo capi de Rojo y Azul que acabo de ver que han publicado, ¡chaus!


	6. Empezando la semana

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Un suave rayo de sol golpeo los parpados de la wyvern, que se removía en la cama, resistiéndose a salir de su ensoñación y de tan cómodo lugar. Tardo largos minutos de debate entre el sueño y el día para abrir finalmente los ojos y presenciar la mañana que se ofrecía ante ella.

Rodo por el colchón, estaba calentito, no solo su cama, sino todo en general, se notaba que su anfitrión recordaba que era de sangre fría y debía de accionar la calefacción todas las mañanas.

Tras hacerse un lio con las mantas, se incorporó, sentándose sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente despeinada, con el pijama, brillando por su ausencia, se había sentido tan cansada al llegar la noche anterior que simplemente se quedó en ropa interior y se metió en su camita. Apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos, luchando por no volverse a dormir, y es que al igual todos sentía como una fuerza invisible pero desgraciadamente poderosa le tentaba a tumbarse de nuevo.

Miro pausadamente a su alrededor. Vio las grandes ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas blancas y con la persiana bajada. El gran armario triple que recorría casi toda la pared a los pies de su cama, dejando solo un lado para la puerta, la larga mesa situada en el lado contrario a las ventanas, su mesilla y la gran cama tamaño matrimonio que tenía.

La luz del sol disminuyo un poco en fuerza, debió de haber pasado una nube por delante. Bostezo pesadamente. Para librarse de la pereza que parecía volver con aquella disminución de luz, se estiro, retumbándose en la cama. Con las alas plenamente extendidas, así como la cola, las piernas y el torso, parecía mucho más grande de lo que era, y en verdad la habitación casi no daba abasto para dejarla estirar por completo sus alas.

Mientras se estiraba, vio su móvil descansando tranquilamente al lado de la lámpara de su mesilla, sin pensarlo mucho lo cogió y encendió.

Y entonces su corazón dejo de latir.

Eran pasadas las doce, eso quería decir que Draco la había tenido que estar esperando al menos dos horas.

Ayer, tras dejar en el hospital a su dueño, las dos reptilianas salieron a la ciudad. Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche paseando, cenaron, sin que lo supiera Geber, su wyvern le había cogido una pequeña gran cantidad de billetes de su cartera cuando le golpeo con la muestra, dieron un paseo por el bosque cercano, aunque cierta liminal ahí residente no estaba muy a favor de que hacían esas dos en medio de su bosque cuando había caído el sol, solo volvieron por el sueño y el frio que empezaba a reinar tras la puesta del astro rey.

Ahora se conocían bastante mejor, Draco le comento sobre muchos lugares interesantes de la ciudad, como el parque de atracciones, el acuario o el gimnasio kobold, le hablo sobre todas las extraespecies que conocía de sus "casi" amigas y sus gustos, y la draconida ahora sabia casi tanto como Geber sobre el pasado y personalidad de Erin, sabría más pero parecía que le gustaba mucho oírse hablar.

Al final de la noche, tras que Erin dejase a su amiga a las puertas de su casa antes de volver volando, cabe destacar que se indignó al enterarse de que ella no podía volar, quedaron en volver a salir, deberían de haberse visto en el parque hace dos horas, pero se había dormido, y ahora llegaba tarde.

Como una exhalación, se levantó y salió corriendo por el pasillo fuera de su cuarto, dejando el móvil en la cama. No le importaba que su anfitrión la pillase prácticamente sin nada encima porque creía que se había ido hacia rato ya a trabajar y no lo vería hasta después de la comida. Su mente se movía frenéticamente en lo que necesitaba hacer ahora, ducharse, nada de baños largos por cómodos que fueran, vestirse y salir corriendo por la puerta principal y luego volar hasta el parque.

De esos pensamientos, mientras recogía su albornoz que Draco ayer se había quitado tras que se secara su ropa, antes de llamar a la ambulancia y que había dejado en el perchero de la entrada, le saco el timbre al sonar.

-¿Quién es?-, grito al abrir la puerta de par en par, con el aguijón en alto lista para clavárselo a cualquiera que pudiera presentar alguna amenaza.

Al otro lado del umbral, Draco, presentándose con una camiseta verde, pantalón largo y un grueso abrigo marrón; sobre su hombro sostenía con dos tiras una bolsa de deportes.

-¡Buenos días Erin!-, dijo saludándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Dra…Draco, que haces aquí?-, bajo al instante el aguijón y le hizo un gesto invitándola a entrar, ya que a pesar de ser casi mediodía, la influencia del otoño era palpable y el frio aire que acompañaba a la draconida le erizaba el vello de la piel.

-Bueno-, dijo colgando el abrigo y revelando la ropa de deporte que poseía. -Como no aparecías por el parque ni leías los mensajes, pensé en acercarme, por si hubiera pasado algo, me sigo sin fiar de tu anfitrión-.

-Oh, no te preocupes-, comento mientras subía las escaleras delante de su amiga. –Creo que se fue al trabajo hace rato y anoche apenas me lo encontré para que me deseare buenas noches y que me dijera que vendría por la tarde…¿Por qué te quedas abajo Draco?-, al darse la vuelta, al llegar arriba del todo, se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado parada unos cuantos escalones por debajo.

-Por las vistas-.

Erin tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que seguía en ropa interior. Suspiro-Sé que no debería importarme, es decir, todas mis amigas de mi pueblo me han visto desnuda también…pero el saber cómo vas a usar estas imágenes, me resulta raro…no hace falta que subas, voy a ducharme y salimos, pero ve diciéndome que tienes en la bolsa anda-.

Draco subió corriendo las escaleras y siguió a la wyvern hasta su cuarto, apoyándose en la puerta mientras la miraba seleccionar ropa.

-Como me dijiste que habías pasado mucho tiempo inactiva, pensé que podríamos irnos al gimnasio, para que vieras como es, además, será divertido-.

-Aja… ¿y no tiene nada que ver el verme desnuda en los vestuarios no?-, cuestionó Erin mientras seleccionaba algunas prendas similares a las de su amiga, que parecían servir para el deporte, ante aquella noticia.

-No, por supuesto que no, que tontería…-, se defendió Draco, removiéndose en su postura relajada.

-Me alegro, me resultaría…agresivo que después de nuestra conversación sigas empeñada en esas cosas…Pero el plan parece bueno, eso sí, primero a desayunar en algún sitio, paso de ponerme a entrenar con el estómago vacío-.

-Bueno, ya las horas que son casi mejor comemos fuera, tendremos que esperar porque tampoco es bueno ir con el estómago lleno-.

-Vale, ve pensando donde ir, aunque meda dinero de sobra del que le pille de la cartera a Geber ayer, yo me voy a ducharme, salgo en diez minutos, ni se te ocurra entrar-.

Tras media hora de limpieza personal, Erin cerraba la puerta de la calle con la copia de la llave que le había facilitado su casero en su primer día de compras. Al girarse vio a su amiga sonriente y llena de energía.

-¿Tienes pensado donde ir a comer?-, le pregunto la wyvern mientras guardaba las llaves en un abrigo interior de su grueso chaquetón, aunque no se podía decir que hacia frio, ninguna de las dos querría arriesgarse.

-Bueno, hay un restaurante relativamente cerca del gimnasio, allí me conocen, no deberíamos tener problemas y se está bastante bien-, admitió mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Intentaste ligarte a las camareras?-

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, no a todas las salamandras que conozco las conozco por intentar llegar con ellas a mayores Erin…-

-¿Y estas en concreto?-, cuestionó la wyvern con una sonrisa.

-…El lugar está lejos, debemos darnos prisa para llegar si queremos hacer algo productivo hoy-, dijo enrojeciéndose y empezando a alejarse, ante lo cual su amiga se acercó y le rodeo con su ala diestra.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, no me estaba burlando…perdona-, sonaba bastante humana y natural, pero mantenía una pícara sonrisa. -No te juzgo por ello, además que esas salamandras seguro que eran muy "ardientes"-, no se le dio muy bien contener la risa, mientras Draco le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

-¡Ey, espérame, solo era una broma!-, su amiga había comenzado a andar deprisa hacia delante, alejándose de ella. Cuando finalmente logro alcanzarla, parecía que había pillado el chiste, pues sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bueno, ¿dejas ya las tonterías y vamos?-

-Vale, pero dime ¿está muy lejos?-

-¿Recuerdas la heladería por la que pasamos ayer?, más o menos tres veces más lejos de aquí-.

-Umh…vale, hazme un favor, sostenme la bola-.

Draco, tras un segundo de duda por la petición de su amiga, agarro con fuerza la bolsa y se retiró un paso para verla hacer… ¿estiramientos?, flexionaba las piernas, estiraba las alas, corría un poco en el sitio; cuando se dio por satisfecha, levanto el vuelo con un par de golpes de sus fuertes alas.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Erin la había agarrado por los brazos y la estaba elevando en el aire.

Aparentemente ajena a los gritos iniciales que pego su amiga, a la joven se la veía la mar de contenta con estar otra vez surcando el cielo.

-Deja ya de gritar, ¡eres una descendiente de dragones, deberías de estar en tu elemento!-, le grito desde arriba a su presa, que por puro milagro no había soldado las bolsas.

-¡Ya sabes que yo no puedo volar!-, exclamo en respuesta.

-¡Da igual, lo deberías de llevar en la sangre!...en fin, dime por donde queda el gimnasio-. A pesar de que se la oída algo decepcionada con el recordatorio de que su compañera carecía de la capacidad de vuelo, se volvió a centrar inmediatamente en no caer en picado.

En mucho menos tiempo del esperado, una muy pálida dragona y su compañera llegaron frente a las puertas del establecimiento en que deberían de comer.

-Debe de ser aquí-, comento de forma casual la wyvern tras aterrizar, estirándose tras el vuelo y mirando el rotulo en rojo y blanco que, si no había olvidado de un día para otro sus clases de idiomas, venía a significar algo así como "Asador Montaña Roja", un nombre que juraría haber oído de labios de su casero cuando se ponía a jugar con sus amigos por la noche y parecía olvidar que alguien podría escucharle.

-Si…y…en tiempo…record…-La voz que venía de su espalda provenía sin duda de Draco, al girarse, la pudo ver pálida como la leche, apoyada en una farola y respirando pesadamente.

-Realmente amiga-, se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –Necesitas aprender a volar, esto es casi patético para una dragona-.

-No todas tenemos la suerte de nacer con los músculos bien desarrollados-, respondió de forma seca, aquellas palabras le habían tocado un tema sensible.

-Vamos, no te pongas así Draco, venga, invito yo esta vez-, dijo en tono conciliador, sonriente, sin querer indagar más en aquella herida en su orgullo.

-Vale, por esta vez te lo paso, pero ahora, déjame un momento... ¿se puede saber a qué velocidad ibas?-

-No a toda la que puedo ir, eso te lo aseguro-, hincho el pecho orgullosa. -En mis mejores días te aseguro que puedo pillar a quien sea en el aire aunque sea una arpía rapaz-.

-Vale, enhorabuena…-, dijo desganada, tomándose el minuto que necesitaba para recuperarse de aquel asalto aéreo.

Dentro parecía un establecimiento relativamente convencional, es decir, tenía sus mesas, sus sillas, la barra, pero por alguna razón había decoraciones de roca volcánica, los ladrillos del suelo tenían una textura y color como si pretendieras imitar la ceniza; algunos humanos y elfos varios ya estaban comiendo, atendidos por varios camareros y camareras elfos oscuros y salamandras, Draco se adelantó y se sentó en una mesa apartada, haciéndole gestos a Erin para que la siguiera.

-Este local-, empezó a narrar, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de las manos mientras empezaba a hojear distraídamente la carta con la otra. -Es propiedad de una elfa oscura que al parecer saco inspiración de alguna clase de juego muy popular, por muy friki que sea, la verdad es que le esta yendo bastante bien y con razón-, levanto la mano para indicarle a una de las empleadas que se acercase, mientras le tendía la carta a la wyvern.

-Hola Elena, ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?-, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras contemplaba a la joven salamandra que se acercaba.

La joven en cuestión parecía vestir un uniforme que recordaba una armadura blanquecina hecha con las partes de algún insectoide y unidas por resina, dejaba ver claramente su cola de escamas de un amarillo anaranjado, recubiertas por una levísima cresta ígnea sobresaliendo por su parte dorsal. Tenía guantes en las manos, que encajaban con su armadura, pero la cabeza la llevaba libre. Su pelo color zanahoria estaba recogido en dos coletas laterales, también presentaba un rostro redondeado, grandes ojos dorados, pequeñas orejas y nariz aguileña, además de un tatuaje negro que ocupaba el centro de la mejilla derecha.

Había estado atendiendo a otro cliente cuando vio a la dragona, lo cual en inicio le provoco un poco de disgusto, aunque por alguna razón, tras un segundo de observación se mostró bastante más contenta y no tardó mucho en acercarse.

-Vaya vaya, Draco, hacia un montón que no aparecías por aquí-, comento poniéndose al lado de la pareja reptiliana. -¿Quién es tu…"amiga"?-, el tono de esa última palabra estaba obviamente distorsionado, ambas reptiles se dieron cuenta de eso, aunque la wyvern tardo un poco para levantar su vista de la carta, pues estaba intentando pensar en si sabría mejor, el filete de Clannfear al estilo tribunal o el estofado en base de morador de acantilados…esperaba sinceramente que solo fueran nombres raros y no de verdad trozos de criaturas mutantes.

-Soy Erin, es un placer conocerte Elena-, dijo tendiéndole el ala tras un segundo de inactividad.

-El placer es todo mío amiga, de hecho, te debo dar las gracias-. Se acercó un paso y le estrecho con efusividad el ala.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-, cuestionó incrédula, torciendo levemente la cabeza.

-Aquí dentro tenemos que comportarnos, y era realmente molesto cuando tu novia venia e intentaba ligar con alguna de nosotras-, le dirigió una severa mirada a la draconida mientras decía eso, la cual estaba algo encogida y con una cara preocupada. -Pero ahora que te tiene a ti, ¡todo arreglado!, dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que su estrategia de lanzarse de cabeza funciono?-

-No es mi novia-, seca, tajante, con un tono fuerte e imperante, no había dicho nada durante el rápido discurso de la joven, pero no se quedaría callada mucho más. –Es solo mi amiga, PUNTO-, Erin se había puesto en pie, la miraba con unos ojos asesinos, respiro profundamente, -"así nunca tendrás más amigas y solo te meterás en líos, relájate, no es como esa estúpida araña de antes, esta seguramente lo pensó porque conocía a Draco, relájate"-, se dijo a sí misma.

Se volvió a sentar y cogió la carta entre sus alas ante un par de inquietas reptilianas.

-Tomare el guiso de Durzog con salsa Nerevarine, ¿y tú Draco?- En su voz aún se notaban intranquila.

Elena, tras un segundo de duda, apunto el pedido en su pda y se giró hacia la otra reptiliana.

-La tortilla de patatas y cebolla, por favor-, por más que Erin lo miro y remiro en la carta, no había nada con ese nombre, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba viniendo aquí?

Elena tomo las notas y se retiró de inmediato, dejándolas a solas.

-Por un segundo-, apunto rápidamente, acomodándose en el asiento, -temí que le saltaras al cuello como ayer…-

-No me entiendas mal, sigo pensando que harás muy feliz a alguna mujer…-, quiso empezar por ahí para evitar que se pudiera ofender o sentir mal por sus reacciones ante considerarla su novia. –Pero no me gusta que me digan que soy lesbiana, sé que no lo dicen a malas, pero soy de que me salga muy rápido el pronto…-

-No te preocupes, me encanta tu carácter-, dijo sonriendo, -solo procura comerte la comida y no a los empleados-.

-No te rías tanto, que aquí tu eres la que quiere "comerse" a Elena-, le devolvió el golpe sacándole la lengua.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo-, sobreexpreso lo que le afecto aquella broma, -de todas formas las salamandras son geniales, son las únicas extraespecies reptilianas que generan su propio calor-, se abrazó a sí misma, -son tan calentitas…-

-Bueno, si decides lanzarte, te apoyare, para eso estoy aquí después de todo.-

-Perfecto-, respondió emocionada, -bueno, primero entonces, tu distraes a su novio y luego voy…-

-Espera espera espera, ¿tiene novio?-, se hecho para delante, algo incrédula.

-Si-, respondió inmediatamente. –Trabaja en una sastrería más abajo, bueno, en teoría no son novios, por lo del acta, eso de que una o uno liminal y un o una humano no lo pueden ser, pero bueno-.

-Es decir, ¿qué vas detrás de una chica con novio?... ¿y cómo sabes tanto?-

-Porque-, interrumpió la susodicha en la conversación, dejando por el pan, las servilletas y los cubiertos en la mesa. -Aunque no lo parezca, esta tonta de aquí puede ser bastante amable cuando se lo propone, lo bastante como para que le comente cosas…y los prismáticos y una sesión de seguirnos como si no nos diéramos cuenta, complementa lo de antes-. Se notaba que Draco se había encogido y sonrojado mientras decía esto, seguramente era muy diferente a lo que planeaba decir.

-Ey, Erin, siento pensar que eras lesbiana, conociendo un poco a Draco, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente-, se dobló ligeramente mientras lo decía, a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, es algo tan común que hasta las que no conocen a Draco lo piensan, no te preocupes…aunque solo por las moscas lo aseguro, no soy lesbiana-, esa era una de las preguntas que no se esperaba tener que responder tan seguido, otro pequeño inconveniente de ser amiga de la dragona.

-Me alegra que digas eso, no me gusta tener malentendidos con las demás…sea como fuere, en poco os traigo la comida-. Se alejó rápidamente y entro por una de las puertas reservadas para servicio.

Pasaron los minutos, Elena volvió como había prometido con los platos pedidos, mientras la reptilianas mantenían una ligera charla sin nada que pueda ser considerado como un detalle importante en la historia que ahora nos atañe, al menos hasta cierto punto.

-Dime Erin, tengo una duda-, admitió finalmente tras que Draco le contase la entrevista de esta mañana a las actuales heroínas nacionales que había seguido por internet, cuando ya apenas quedaba comida en su plato. -¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-¿Umh?-. La wyvern termino de tragar su comida, no podía responder con los mofletes llenos. –Aun me queda algo de Nerevaroseque, en el desierto nos enseñan a no desperdiciar la comida-.

-No es eso… ¿Por qué sigues en Japón?-. Ella ya había acabado y poso los codos en la mesa, inclinándose para delante, esperando una respuesta.

Erin levanto la vista y la miro extrañada. –No entiendo a lo que te refieres, ya sabes porque estoy aquí-.

-Si…pero quiero decir, hubieras podido convencer a toda tu familia tras tu secuestro de dejar el programa y volver a casa, no tendrías que soportar a los humanos… ¿Por qué te quedaste?-

-Bueno…-, dijo tras un rato de silencio, demasiado largo como para no pensar que estaba buscando una razón. -¿No te voy a dejar sola no?-

Draco sonrió de felicidad, pero continúo. -Gracias, y de verdad lo aprecio, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿qué te gusta tanto de este país como para quedarte pese a poder haber vuelto con tu familia?-

Erin se retumbo sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de alas. -Nada especial, vine a este porque me pareció bonito el idioma y me lo aconsejaron. Supongo que me quede porque no quiero usar un recuerdo tan doloroso para salirme con la mía con mi familia, no soy tan cruel-. Admitió apartando la mirada de la draconida.

-Oh…vale, no pensé en ello…Lo siento, sinceramente me temía que estuvieras en secreto encaprichada del humano-.

Esas palabras inauguraron un tenso y largo silencio en la mesa.

-Vale, mira, entiendo los que te conocen y creen que eres mi pareja, pero, diciéndolo de manera amable… ¿Cuántos tumores hay en tu cerebro para que puedas pensar algo así?-. Ahora habían cambiado posiciones, Erin se había reclinado sobre la mesa, dándole de forma disimulado los últimos bocados a su comida, mientras Draco había retrocedido sin darse cuenta de ello.

-No, no era…déjalo, solo una tontería…- Sonrió tontamente y se rasco la nuca, mientras buscaba otro tema desesperadamente. -¿Estuvo buena la comida?-

-Sí, sí, estuvo bien-, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. No tardo tanto en levantarse e indicar que ya era hora de salir.

Tras pagar la cuenta y despedirse de Elena, las reptilianas se pusieron en marcha hacia el gimnasio. El día había quedado bastante soleado, en algunos puntos incluso se podía arrepentir de haberse llevado esos gruesos chaquetones, de no ser porque en las noticias habían avisado de un frente de aire frio que entraría pronto en el país, quizás esa misma noche.

Por suerte para Draco, con el estómago lleno apetece volar menos, además dieron un pequeño desvío por el parque para asegurarse que cuando llegasen a entrenar, bien entrada ya la tarde, no tuvieran problemas con la digestión.

El edifico era realmente enorme, y según le había informado su amiga, estaba acondicionado para toda clase de entrenamiento que cualquier liminal pudiera desear, y ella sabía exactamente que quería hacer.

Tras una serie de típicas presentaciones y registros, llegaron al momento que Erin había estado esperando. Por alguna razón, quizás por ser lunes, o por el resquemor aun reinante tras menos de una semana de los atentados, estaba el lugar bastante vacío.  
Después de desilusionar a la draconida, que había descubierto que para su desgracia, la wyvern había llevado todo el rato la ropa deportiva bajo el abrigo y el chándal, de forma que no necesitaba cambiarse en el vestuario, empezaron a calentar.

Veinte minutos de carreras en la cinta, otros tantos en diferentes maquinas o estirando, hasta que finalmente considero Erin que estaban listas.

-Muy bien Draco, ¡ya podemos empezar con lo serio!-, dijo llena de energía, apenas había sudado con el calentamiento y parecía que estaba lista para mucho más.

Estaban en una sala enorme, con grandes ventanas que daban al exterior y llenaban el recinto de luz. Numerosos estantes contenían un sinfín de números de pesas y mancuernas, desde unos pocos gramos para los clientes más menudos hasta toneladas de acero para los mayores, así como mangos especializados para toda clase de mano, garra o tentáculo.

Su compañera lucia algo más desgastada, pero igualmente con suficiente energía para seguir, se apoyó en la pared que tenía al lado y espero a ver que se proponía la joven que tenía enfrente.

-No he venido solo aquí para recuperarme de estos meses de inmovilidad, he venido por ti-, sonrió y se acercó a la draconida, apoyando su ala en el hombro.

-Oh, muchas gracias Erin, de verdad agradez…-, sus palabras fueron cortadas en seco.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí hoy, ¡vas a poder volar!- su expresión alegre, contrastaba completamente con la mueca de incredulidad que había hecho su compañera.

-Pe…perdona… ¿volar dices?-

-Así es-, Erin se dio la vuelta hasta un banco de pesas ya agarro con su ala izquierda sin aparentemente mucho problema una pesa que debía de andar sobre los doscientos kilos, levantándola sobre su cabeza y moviéndola alrededor de ella.

-Me parte el alma ver que una dragona, y no cualquier dragona, sino mi amiga no puede volar, por eso voy a enseñarte-, se acercó con una sonrisa y le tendió el pesado amasijo de hierro y acero.

-Primero vamos a sacarte algo de musculo, lo necesitaras para volar-, sin dar tiempo a Draco para quejarse, la empujo suavemente con su ala hasta el banco de ejercicios.

-Erin, agradezco esto… ¿tú crees que podré volar?-, la miro incrédula, nunca había surcado los cielos por sí misma, era algo que le había confesado durante la sesión de cine, no tenía los suficientes músculos pectorales o abdominales para volar y nunca había conseguido sacarlos.

-Sí que puedes, ¡ningún dovahkiin debería de estar pegado a la tierra!...bueno, creo que las wurm no tienen alas, pero eso no viene al tema-. Estaba a su lado, animándola, situándose a la cabeza del banco para ayudarla por si se le caían las pesas.

-Jum, que friki que eres Erin, dovahkiin…Pero vale, ¡lo hare!-, dijo animosamente mientras se terminaba de colocar en posición.

-¿Friki?, dovahkiin significa descendiente de dragones en draco…Pero bueno, ¡me alegro que te animes!, necesitaras volverte muy fuerte, pero no me pienso rendir, estaré aquí hasta el final-.

-Quieres…decir que…uff, como pesa, los tíos de Skyrim… ¿hablan lengua dragón de verdad?-, empezó a levantar lentamente las pesas, intentando desarrollar los músculos pectorales, entre alzada y alzada, no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-Si has oído esas palabras antes, esos tíos de Skyrim, si, hablan dragón, aunque no me suena para nada ese país y no sabría localizártelo en el mapa…bueno, vamos, ¡céntrate!-

-Cu… ¿Cuántas serán?-, pregunto tras treinta repeticiones.

-Mientras estabas en el baño pregunte a la señorita Polt, me dijo que yo podría hacer quinientas con este peso, de forma que empezaremos flojo, con que me hagas doscientas me doy por satisfecha-.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil-, dijo sonriente, -¡tienes que esforzarte para tener tanto musculo como yo!-

-No…se te nota…nada-, respondió, algo asustada por los números que le exigían.

-Oh, sí, vi de eso un documental el otro día, decía que muchas liminales tienen células musculares más potentes que las de los humanos a mismo tamaño, tengo más fuerza que diez de esos monos pelados pero no se nota nada-, decía feliz, mientras observaba a una dragona sonrojada seguir con su entrenamiento bajo ella.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos, logro llegar a su cuota y le sustituyo Erin, que no tuvo problemas en hacer el número que la kobold le había recomendado.

A pesar de las quejas no exteriorizadas de Draco, continuaron el entrenamiento por varias horas, destinadas a mejorar la fuerza de Draco en ciertos grupos musculares para que pudiera volar. Al final, cuando no podía más y se dignaron a retirarse, habían pasado varias horas y, aunque no habían logrado que ella volase en la primera sesión, estaban satisfechas con el inicio, pero de una forma ligeramente diferente.

Erin estaba encantada de comprobar que seguía siendo tan fuerte y capaz como antes, cuando iba a cazar con su madre y podía sacar de su escondrijo un tiburón arenero ella sola, además de ver que su amiga estaba determinada a lograrlo.

Draco por su parte estaba alegre de haber salido con vida de aquello, los músculos le temblaban y ni tuvo fuerzas para mirar cuando Erin se entró a las duchas.

-Me ha encantado salir Draco, ¡he acabado agotada!-, su amiga apenas pudo responder asistiendo con la cabeza, de camino de vuelta a casa. -Mañana tengo planeado algo que hacer por mi cuenta, pero aun así creo que me dará tiempo para acompañarte a eso que quieres ir-, estaba alegre, andaba erguida, riéndose por lo bajo de lo raro que quedaba ver a su amiga tan cansada y agotada.

No hablaron mucho en el camino de vuelta. Se despidieron a mitad de camino entre sus respectivas casas y cada una se fue por su lado, Draco a acostarse inmediatamente y Erin, había pensado en una cosa que hacer con su casero.

Aunque no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, tenía razón, no le parecía buena idea quedarse sin hacer nada toda su vida, aunque solo fuera porque su abuela o su madre, se paró en seco mirando al cielo un par de instantes al pensar en ella antes de seguir su camino, le podrían decir algo más tarde sobre el tema. Pensaba usar la tarde y la noche que quedase de hoy en que su casero la guiase en lo que pudiera, aunque tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en que pudiera hacer algo, y mañana terminar de informarse y encontrar algo digno en lo que ocuparse, al menos antes de tener que acompañar a su amiga.

Llego finalmente a su casa a media tarde, cerca de las siete. En los pocos momentos en los que Geber había dicho cosas mínimamente útiles, pudo ver que su horario de trabajo eran ocho horas seguidas desde las diez de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde de forma normal, debería de haber llegado hace rato.

La puerta delantera estaba abierta, lo cual tomo como indicio de que acababa de llegar, entro sin pensar dejando por acto reflejo su bolsa de deportes a su lado en la entrada y entonces se percató de que escena tenía delante de sus ojos.

Geber estaba delante de ella, con su camisa, sus vaqueros y sus zapatos, todo normal, salvo por la liminal que tenía enfrente.

Piel pálida y seis ojos rojos, pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta que le caía por toda la espalda. Al final de las mangas de su jersey se podían ver dos manos forradas en dura quitina negra. De su cadera humana se deslizaba hacia fuera una dura coraza artrópoda negra, pero no era una arañita.

Al final de su abdomen tenía una larga cola acabada en un fuerte aguijón venenoso. Solo seis de sus ocho apéndices de artrópodo eran piernas, pero los otros dos acababan en enormes pinzas que usaba para agarrar y levantar por la cintura a su casero, a casi un metro del suelo.

Ni se lo pensó.

-Ese humano es ¡MIO!-, grito, furiosa porque alguien quisiera dañar a su esclavo, ese era un derecho que solo ella tenía, solo ella podía decidir sobre su vida y su muerte, sobre hacerle daño o no, una cosa es que se lo dejase como con Draco, pero no a una desconocida así como si nada.

A las nueve en punto sonó su alarma, la suave música inundo el ambiente de su cuarto y le despertó rápidamente del sueño.

Remoloneo en la cama, sus heridas no querían que saliera, pero tenía que salir. Pesadamente se levantó y se vistió con la ropa que había dispuesto la noche pasada, se puso su amuleto y se dirigió derecho a desayunar a la cocina. Como esperaba, su huésped no estaba ahí, pero cuando acabo de tomarse su vaso de leche con galletas, no era de desayuno fuerte, se preocupó de dejarle lista la primera comida del día a la wyvern para cuando se levantara, junto con una nota deseándole feliz día y el regalo de ajustar la calefacción a una temperatura adecuada.

Reviso rápidamente que en su móvil no le hubiera llegado mensaje alguno de la situación de Charnela, se pudo los auriculares, la radio y se puso en marcha hacia la universidad, hoy tocaba ver que alevines le había traído el mundo a sus clases, además tenía que pasar a limpio varios informes, sería un día ocupado.

Si, se llevó un susto al ver aquella casa plagada de máquinas robóticas asesinas, y tardo en recuperar el ritmo, además de que mucha gente le miraba, llevar un brazo vendado y tener cubierto medio rostro de gasas y vendas no era algo muy común, pero él se mantenía optimista, quizás en esta nueva promoción hubiera alguien que de verdad mereciera la pena y pudiera llegar lejos, aunque una parte de si siempre lo dudaba.

Muchos venían a geología simplemente de paso, como los requisitos para entrar eran los menores por la escasa demanda, casi todos los que querían convalidar asignaturas para luego irse a química o ingeniería entraban a esa carrera, o los que no sabían qué hacer con su vida y querían probar la uni, o gente que pensaba que sería una carrera fácil, en un buen año podría tener cincuenta alumnos en primero y que pasasen a segundo diez, con suerte. Luego de esos pocos, los que de verdad sentían pasión e interés por lo que hacían eran pocos, casi siempre no se quedaba nadie tras la licenciatura y se iban con alguna empresa urbanística o algo por el estilo.

Eso le ponía enfermo.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, había soñado con desvelar la historia del mundo, no los últimos cientos de miles de años, sino desde sus mismos origines, y ver qué tanta gente trabaja su carrera con tan poco respeto, lo odiaba, esperaba al menos que fueran educados, no quería repetir incidentes como el de hace dos años, bueno, realmente a él le daba igual repetirlos, se quedó muy a gusto, pero a la universidad le pareció "un acto animal y reprobable", bueno, si solo podía demostrar que tenía un cinturón negro cuando algún andoba hubiera secuestrado a una wyvern, no sabía si le merecía la pena habérselo sacado.

De pronto se paró en seco, mentalmente hablando, por un segundo. Estaba pensando en cómo sería la clase a dar, o que alumnos le habrían tocado, mientras escuchaba la radio por el móvil, cuando una pregunta de pronto salió a la luz.

-"Pero… ¿qué?... ¿en serio aún sigue habiendo gente molesta con lo de la fosa marina profunda?"-, pensaba indignado, era un asunto ya resuelto cuando el entro a la carrera, y las entrevistadas, las heroínas locales, no parecían saber que responder. -"Vamos…los serpúlidos colonizaron en vida las conchas de los amonoideos, se puede ver claramente por la colocación preferente en zonas de corriente, si había amonites viviendo allí, no fue difícil descartar la deriva post-morten, la zona no podía superar los doscientos metros de profundidad y estoy siendo generoso…no es taaaaan difícil de aceptar, como esa pregunta la hiciera alguno de mis alumnos y me entere de ello le suspendo de inmediato"-.

Cerrando la radio antes del gran beso final, quedándose con la confesión que luego le pasaría un compañero de trabajo que iba en ese mismo vagón y con la perturbadora visión de lo que parecía la mansión de un científico loco, llego a la uni.

Paso las primeras horas preparando su clase, ordenando los apuntes y preparando las presentaciones, sería la última clase de la mañana, los jóvenes estarían cansados, esperaba que eso ayudase a que estuvieran callados.

Cuando finalmente se hizo la hora, se deslizo hacia la clase evitando las preguntas de los demás sobre su estado y llego a la zona designada para la docencia.

Se subió a la tarima y los miro en silencio mientras se sentaban, había al menos cuarenta, aunque en la lista que le habían dado indicaban sesenta, todo un record.

-Buenos días, soy Geber, profesor de paleontología en esta universidad y os voy a dar la asignatura de paleontología básica y marina, antes de empezar, ¿alguien sabe algo de los que faltan?, la asistencia no es obligatoria, pero me extraña que falten tantos el primer día-, dijo mientras se paseaba lentamente por la tarina, preparando su ordenador y el proyector.

-La mayoría-, empezó a decir una joven humana, -se han ido a un concierto de Iron Maiden en la capital-.

-Empezamos bien-, suspiro, mirando de nuevo a sus alumnos. Era la primera vez que venía liminales en este curso, algunas lamias, un par de orcos, una escorpida, o mujer escorpión, una ángel y alguno o alguna más, esperaba que ellos supieran comportarse, porque de verdad, a veces los humanos justificaban el odio que Erin les tenía.

-Bueno, me reservare para mí las opiniones sobre esos…chicos-, opiniones que eran que si les importaba tan poco la asignatura como para no aparecer el primer día, por mucho que el supiera que la música es algo realmente importante para algunos, seguramente ninguno aprobase.

-Bueno-, dijo encendiendo el proyector y dejando ver en la pizarra una serie de gráficas. -Esta asignatura consta de dos partes; por un lado la paleontología básica, que tratara sobre los principios de esta disciplina, no ocupara más de diez clases y contara un cuarto de la nota total y la marina, que contara casi toda la nota. Tenemos programadas tres salidas al campo y dieciséis horas de prácticas a lo largo del curso, de las cuales se encargara uno de mis compañeros. Ahí tenéis las hojas para apuntaros…-, en ese punto cogió una tiza y empezó a escribir los horarios en la pizarra. -Tenéis los lunes de cuatro a seis, de seis a ocho y los martes de doce a dos…Y me da igual tu nombre, pero deja de murmurar con el otro de al lado sobre que soy extranjero-. Ni se giró al decir eso, pero sonrió cuando una voz de fondo le replico.

-¿Cómo demonios has…?-

-Porque SIEMPRE, hay alguno así, incluso en una clase tan pequeña como esta-, se giró y vio al muchacho que le había respondido, todas las miradas de la clase estaban fijas en él y en Geber. -Si planeas seguir así todo el curso, ahí tienes la puerta-.

-No me voy a ir de aquí sin desenterrar algún dino-, dijo hinchando el pecho, orgulloso, desafiante, esta juventud…

-En esta asignatura no damos "dinos"-, respondió Geber de forma severa.

-¿Qué?-, respondió contrariado, no tardó en ser identificado por el profesor como uno de esos que no saben qué hacer con su vida y entran a geo por los dinosaurios, eran de la clase de alumnos que más asco le daban, escaso conocimiento e interés por toda la materia, venían por estereotipos y errores, y como en este caso, solían ser irrespetuosos, estaban ahí solo por la peli de Jurassic Park. -Entonces… ¿Qué criaturas veremos?-

-Equinodermos, ostreidos, braquiópodos, belemnites, nautiloideos…-

-Espera, ¿nos vamos a pasar estos meses estudiando almejas y calamares?- Esas palabras le hicieron explotar.

-Mira, pequeño ignorante-, se le notaba por la voz que le habían tocado la fibra, -los dinosaurios vivieron desde hace 235 millones de años hasta hace 65 y desaparecieron por un asteroide, una "almeja", vivió el doble de tiempo, sobrevivió a todas las extinciones masivas, impactos de cometas, glaciaciones masivas, movimientos del nivel del mar, y aun hoy en día sobreviven. Conozco gente que puede contarte mejores historias con simplemente verles una de las conchas que todas las que se han sacado en los libros de Juego de Dronos, hazte un favor a ti mismo y a los demás y si quieres seguir siendo tan ignorante, te largas de mi clase antes de que olvide que es ilegal arrancarle las piernas a la gente y golpearles con ellas en la cabeza hasta reducir su cerebro a papilla…- Desconocía, envuelto en aquel arrebato de cabreo, como había acabado apoyado sobre la mesa del joven, mirándole a los ojos desde arriba, a juzgar por su cara, debía de haber calado su mensaje.

¿Qué era ilegal amenazar a alguien con matarle con su propia pierna?, si, y lo sabía, pero había una razón por la cual no le habían echado pese al incidente un par de años antes, la misma razón por la cual no le dirían nada por ese arrebato ahora.

-Santa madre, santa madre-, replico, relajándose, mientras volvía a su puesto. -Envíame a tus hijos pues los pecados de los indignos deben de purgarse en un bautizo de sangre y miedo-, dijo susurrando, por alguna razón el sacramento negro siempre le relajaba.

El resto de la clase continúo sin incidentes, empezó a darles a los jóvenes la nociones básicas de aquella ciencia y nadie se atrevió a decir ni pio, parecía que daba clase en un cementerio, de hecho, había una zombi entre los presentes.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, los alumnos salían por la puerta, cierto joven humano el primero, entonces fue cuando se le acerco la joven escorpión.

-Disculpe… ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-, dijo la joven de quitina negra, vistiendo un bonito jersey blanco a rayas azules y larga coleta.

-Claro-, respondió con amabilidad, aparentemente ya calmado del todo, dejando de lado la recogida de cosas sobre la mesa y apoyándose en esta para mirar cómodamente a su alumna.

-Vera, antes de venir me estudie y leí todo de la asignatura, pero tengo varias dudas importantes, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme-.

-¿Eh…Te has leído todos los apuntes que colgué en la página de la uni antes de venir a clase?-, dijo francamente sorprendido.

-Siempre me ha interesado mucho su asignatura, me pudieron los nervios…-admitió, rascándose la nuca, sonriendo avergonzada.

-Oh, bueno, pues, claro, encantado de ayudarte, pero hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo y me van a venir las horas justas…-

-¿Y después de sus horas de trabajo, tiene algo que hacer?-

Esas palabras dejaron paralizado a Geber unos momentos, desde sus días en los estudios de grado, nunca se había pensado encontrarse con alguien así.

-Espera, ¿me estas pidiendo una tutoría privada fuera de mi horario de trabajo, para discutir y resolverte dudas sobre mi asignatura?-. Dijo incrédulo.

-Bueno, si…si no es…-

-Encantado-, respondió al instante, impresionado por la actitud de la escorpida. -Pásate por mi despacho a las seis y te ayudare, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Las seis, allí estaré… ¿prometes no reírte?-

-¿Por qué iba a reírme?, no importa cuál sea, te lo prometo-.

-Me llamo Aiur-.

Geber se contuvo la risa de la forma más formal que pudo, reprimió todos los chistes y las bromas que le vinieron a la cabeza y, tras varios segundos, le tendió la mano.

Las horas pasaron, pasando a limpio datos e informes, hasta que llegaron las seis. Tal y como dijo, Aiur, aunque le dijo que la llamase Ari, pues no le terminaba de convencer su nombre, estaba en la puerta de su despacho. Al final, no le resolvió las dudas en la biblioteca o su despacho, sino que para resolverle bien algunas de estas, pensó que sería buena idea enseñarle algunos ejemplares de su estudio, en su casa.

Acababan de llegar, ni había cerrado la puerta, y la conversación había derivado en el nivel de fuerza de las liminales artrópodas, recuerda que para demostrarle su fuerza le había levantado con delicadeza con sus pinzas, antes de que Erin apareciera.

Ahora Ari se removía en el suelo, asediada por los golpes de la wyvern que tenía encima, los aguijones de las dos se movían de forma subconsciente como en una danza de espadas, boqueándose mutuamente en su intento de clavárselos la una a la otra.

Geber necesito varios minutos y reabrir varias heridas para separarlas a las dos.

-…Y eso es en resumen lo que pasa, estamos aquí por estudios y nadie me está matando-, explicaba calmado, con las manos en el torso por el dolor del esfuerzo sobre sus costillas rotas.

-Oh, supongo que siento haber intentado matarte, pensaba que estabas tratando de dañar a mi esclavo, soy Erin-, ya calmada, con unos cuantos rasguños en ropa y piel, pero nada realmente importante, le tendió el ala para presentarse adecuadamente, estaban los tres sentados en círculo en el recibidor.

-No pasa nada, yo haría lo mismo y supongo que fue fácil malinterpretar, llámame Ari y…- paro su mano antes de coger el ala de Erin. -¿Esclavo?-

-Oh, sí, Geber es mi esclavo-, lo decía de una forma tan natural y normal, con absoluta seguridad, como quien ve el cielo nublado y asegura lluvia o afirma que le gusta comer chocolate.

-…Vale, es raro, pero supongo que cada cual tiene su fetiche, debería de alegrarme porque encontrase una pareja que le…-

-No es mi pareja-, respondió secamente, retirando el ala.

-¿Eh?...entonces… ¿Por qué esclavo?-, dijo confundida, inconscientemente su cola se movió hacia delante.

-Porque me pertenece, ya sabes, los humanos son criaturas débiles y malignas, pero al menos sirven para tenerlos de perchero-, seguía sonando perturbadoramente natural.

-Eso es una barbarie-, respondió ofendida Ari. -Por venir de los dragones no eres superior a ellos-, admitió, señalándola con el dedo modo acusador, la tensión se elevó rápidamente en el entorno y Geber intento intervenir, pero un pinchazo de dolor en sus costillas le hizo parar.

-No me creo superior por venir de mis ancestros escorpida, sino porque a diferencia de OTRAS, se cómo son en el fondo-.

-En el fondo no son malos, nadie lo son, siempre habrá manzanas podridas, personas de cualquier raza que trataran a los demás como basura sin merecerlo, te lo aseguro, estoy viendo una-.

-Estas ciega, no lo comprendes, solo son una panda de monos traicioneros y mentirosos, confías en ellos y te apuñalan por la espalda a la mínima que…-

Ambas se habían incorporado y estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero Geber pudo intervenir finalmente.

-Vale, vale, vale, vale, por favor, no empecemos, no nos juzguemos sin conocernos, ¿vale?, Erin, según parece has venido de correr o entrenar o algo, pareces cansada, ¿por qué no te quitas esa ropa deportiva, te pones algo cómodo y te relajas?-, estaba entre las dos, con las manos en alto, intentando sonar seguro, aunque a veces se le escapasen quejidos de dolor. -Es una sugerencia, no una orden, ahora yo y Ari tenemos que hacer algunas cosas del trabajo, no te preocupes, terminaremos pronto y te hare la cena que quieras… ¿vale, chicas, tregua?-

Se miraron, por unos instantes, temió que volvieran a pelear, pero no fue así. Erin paso a su lado, le dio un golpe, bastante doloroso, en las costillas, parecía saber cuáles tenia rotas, y siguió a su cuarto. Geber entre sollozos y tras ponerse algunas vendas más, además de calmar a Aiur que se había indignado con ese trato, acompaño a su alimna y entraron a estudiar al estudio principal.

La noche llego cuando termino de responderle la última pregunta.

-Pero, en física nos enseñaron que la calcita tiene birreflexion, si se mira a través de ella, se ve doble y difuso, ¿cómo es que los trilobites tienen sus lentes de este material?-, decía curiosa, examinando una de las muchas muestras de ese grupo zoológico que tenía a su disposición.

-Sí, tiene ese efecto en los ejes cristalográficos a y b, pero no en el c, de forma que la criatura las formaba con ese eje perpendicular a la superficie del ojo y la verdad, les salían bastante…-

-¿Os queda mucho?-, dijo Erin, que les había estado observando desde el sofá desde que empezaron, con el plato vacío del desayuno que le había preparado Geber esta mañana y que no se había comido antes porque no se percató de su existencia; se había negado en redondo a dejarles solos, menos cuando le pregunto directamente a Ari si era lesbiana y obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

-Sí, esta era la última-, dijo secamente la escorpida, mirando a la joven y recogiendo ya sus cosas. -Ha sido un placer, me has quitado muchas dudas de encima, siento haber molestado-.

-Es un placer ayudar a alguien que de verdad quiere aprender-, respondió con una sonrisa, acompañándola a la entrada, mientras Erin se acercaba.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, supongo que le veré mañana en clase, ¿no?-

-Con todo lo que me has demostrado que sabes, no sé ni porque vendrás, pero si, allí estaré-.

-Vale ya, cortad el royo-, se puso entre Geber y Aiur, -se te está haciendo tarde y mi esclavo tiene cosas que hacer-. Se oía en su voz un ligero tono de desprecio mal disimulado.

Ari ante eso, se dio la vuelta, pasándole la punta de su aguijón por el rostro, antes de salir, con el rostro tintado de desprecio.

Erin se quedó unos momentos mirando a la puerta, antes de girarse.

-Tu…-, miro directamente a Geber, que se había puesto blanco del miedo que daba el rostro de su huésped en esos momentos. -No te vuelvas a juntar con ella, y ahora la cena-.

-¿Te cae tan mal porque no odia a los humanos?-, respondió, dejando claro que la curiosidad mato al humano.

-No, porque no me gusta que jóvenes solteras heterosexuales sin dos dedos de frente se te acerquen, alguna tendrá la autoestima tan baja como para verte aceptable-, se giró y le arrincono contra la pared. -Y eso puede dar lugar a consecuencias desagradables, que te quede claro esclavo, me perteneces, solo a mí, morirás solo si así lo veo conveniente, hare contigo lo que quiera y tú me lo agradecerás porque tu mayor meta desde que acepte vivir en la que ahora es MI casa, es servirme como la basura rosada que eres-.

Una sensación húmeda en la mejilla rompió su discurso, se pasó la mano y vio un hilillo de sangre.

-Y encima, esa puta me corta con su colita, como me inyectase veneno…-

-Una escorpida-, respondió el encogido y dolorido Geber, -tiene tres clases de veneno, me lo comento antes, mientras veníamos, el mortal, que no creo que usara, el paralizante y…-

De pronto sintió otro golpe en la espalda, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con Erin sentada con las piernas abiertas encima de él, completamente roja, dejando claro sus peores temores, le había inyectado el veneno afrodisiaco.

La wyvern se debatía, por momentos, parecía que sucumbiría al efecto del veneno, se acercaba al rostro de Geber con una tímida sonrisa o movía su caderas, pero de pronto sus ojos destilaban odio puro y hacían crujir el suelo bajo sus alas.

El pobre geólogo estaba resintiéndose de tales actos, cuando estas vendado y tienes varias partes del cuerpo en estado crítico, no es aconsejable meterse en esa clase de situaciones.

Los minutos pasaron, la lucha era terrible, finalmente, la parte normal de Erin pareció tomar el control. Salto de sobre su anfitrión y se fue corriendo, y rompiendo el suelo a su paso y se metió en su cuarto, dejando a Geber tirado sobre el suelo, destrozado, sin poder moverse.

Había perdido por completo cualquier rastro de apetito, cuando se pudo levantar, simplemente cerró la puerta, apago las luces y se fue a meter directo en la cama. Tardo un rato en dormirse pese a estar realmente agotado, por los extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Erin, se preguntó si podía usar su aguijón de forma imaginativa, no tardo en quitarse esos pensamientos, tras ese magnífico primer día de clase, necesitaba desesperadamente dormir.

Escribí este cap prácticamente a línea por día desde el último, mi tiempo de estar ocupado no ha terminado, pero no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir, ¡es superior a mí!

Bueno, darles las gracias a todos sin duda, Paradoja, Tarmo, Alther, Endelstadt, Onix, todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar lo que escribe este humilde pintamonas, espero haberles dado un poco de entretenimiento con este trabajo, si es así, habré cumplido mi objetivo.

Por cierto, si, aunque en el anime se vea a Draco volar, según la información de los mangas esas alas solo le sirven para plenear.

Estoy agotado, debería irme a la cama ya, de modo que no me voy a extender mucho más. Espero que hayas disfrutado y ¡que pasen un buen día!


	7. Extraños momentos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Cuando el sol alzaba por el horizonte, y sus rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, marcaban el final de un periodo intranquilo para el joven. La luz solar, le sacaba del mundo onírico que tan desesperadamente buscaba raptar su mente y sumirla en una vorágine de pesadillas y recuerdos que debieron permanecer encerrados por toda la eternidad.

Tenía varias cosas para ayudar a ese tan querido paso de vuelta a la vida; su móvil, el cual siempre procuraba que tuviera carga antes de dormir, tenía programado que sonase con una melodía dulce y suave, combinada del arrullo del agua y una suave arpa; también se había agenciado un extraño cachivache con aspecto de caja metálica que estaba conectado a las cortinas y al instituto meteorológico japonés, de forma que cuando amaneciera, corriera automáticamente las cortinas y subiera la persiana para dejar entrar tos los rayos de sol posibles.

Sin embargo aquel día no le recibieron ni los rayos de sol, ni la suave música ni el eleve zumbido de aquel extraño aparato.

-¡Arriba esclavo!-, decía en alta voz una wyvern familiar, mientras tiraba de golpe de las mantas y sabanas que aislaban al joven del cada vez mayor frescor invernal, haciendo que perdiera rápidamente su calor y aun a medio camino entre la vida y el sueño se enroscase sobre sí mismo en posición fetal.

-¡No me hagas repetírtelo, despierta!-, no gritaba, pero su fuerte voz no tardaría en perforar los oídos del joven, y hacer que abra pesadamente sus ojos. La joven se había inclinado sobre él y le había agarrado de los hombros, zarandeándole ligeramente para que recobrase la conciencia.

-Umh…-gemía en sueños, mientras el brazo que no tenía escayolado se encargaba de pegarse de nuevo de forma perezosa las gasas que se habían desprendido durante la noche.

Sus ojos abiertos, era difícilmente diferenciables de los cerrados en esos momentos, a saber que estaría soñando para abalanzarse sobre su huésped, abrazarla por la cintura y arrastrarla de pronto con él a la cama, a juzgar por sus murmullos, parecía que estaba soñando, más o menos, con sus peluches de la infancia.

Cuando una sonrojada, sorprendida y cabreada Erin se percató del abrazo que le estaban dando, por muy suave que fuera el calor que desprendía y se filtraba a través de su pijama, reacciono como mejor se le daba.

Con una mueca de decepción, la wyvern ya se había levantado y mantenía las alas cruzadas, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza de su anfitrión, obligándole a arrodillarse en el suelo de una forma muy poco sana para la espala, la cual ya se por si tenía varios vendajes.

Por suerte para Geber, la calefacción estaba encendida, seguramente antes por Erin, y el suelo estaba cálido, porque no llevaba pijama, después de todo, los vendajes, tiritas y trozos de escayola le cubrían cualquier parte del cuerpo cuya vista podría provocar malas reacciones por parte de su casera, salvo la parte que cubría su ropa interior y que por fortuna, aún no había sido objeto de ira reptiliana.

-¿En serio-, decía pesadamente, respirando con dificultad, -me estás haciendo esto por algo que hice en sueños?-

-Sigo sin oír una disculpa-, dijo sin mirarle, aumentando la presión de su pierna. Al final no recibió la disculpa que buscaba, pero el grito de dolor y la sangre que salía de la oreja de su anfitrión fue suficiente para ella.

-Que…¿Qué quieres?-, dijo cuándo se pudo levantar y sentar en la cama, consultando en el móvil que era aún demasiado temprano como para irse a trabajar, de hecho, ni había amanecido. -¿Por qué me has despertado?-

-Antes de nada, baja a hacer el desayuno, tengo hambre, ayer al final no cene-.

-Cierto, no cenamos, nos quedamos con lo del veneno y luego…-No termino la frase, una fresita salvaje se le abalanzo y se quedó con un rostro enrojecido y enfurecido a escasos centímetros del suyo. Si los ojos pudieran hablar, dirían, no, gritarían que como dijera algo más, le mataba.

Ya abajo, Erin esperaba pacientemente en la silla durante los largos minutos en los cuales su casero preparaba un abundante desayuno, incluso aunque el fuera de desayuno ligero, sin cenar, no tanto. Geber estaba nervioso mientras cocinada, de hecho casi se corta varias veces al cortar la carne o el pescado, tanto por el escozor de las pocas vendas que ahora recubrían su oreja, como por el tener los ojos de la wyvern permanentemente clavados en su espalda, cuando se volvía a mirar, la venia, observándole con rostro serio, temía que en cualquier momento recibiera un aguijonazo por la espalda, un ataque que nunca llego.

Sirvió los platos y mientras el sol se empezaba a levantar desayunaron en silencio, hasta que Erin se dispuso a romperlo.

-Bueno, he estado pensando, quiero buscar algo en lo que ocuparme-, dijo finalmente, tras acabar de comer y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a su anfitrión. -Algo en lo que trabajar, o alguna carrera que estudiar o algo por el estilo, aunque no confié mucho en ello, se supone que tu deberías de tener alguna idea sobre esto-.

Sorprendido, dejo el tenedor y perdió el interés en la poca comida que le quedaba, sentándose con una sonrisa sincera, pero debilitada, tampoco era cuestión de reabrir también sus cortes en los labios, en la joven.

-Oh, claro, estaré encantado de ayudarte y apoyarte en esto, dime, ¿alguna baza o cosa o coso que pueda servir para orientar la búsqueda?-

-No, de momento no, de todas formas tenemos tiempo, ve pensándolo, lo mismo se nos ocurre algo mientras te acompaño al trabajo-. Se levantó y se fue dispuesta a darse un baño matutino, quería quitarse la peste a humano que se le había quedado con el abrazo y el rapto a la cama de esta mañana.

-Siempre puedes meterte a geolo…espera, ¿has dicho que me acompañaras en mi trabajo?-, pregunto sorprendido parando a la joven antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

-Sí, necesito pensar en alguna forma de marcarte como mío para evitar más incidentes como los de Ari, mientras tanto, te acompañare en persona y me encargare de cualquier que se te acerque-. Tras esas palabras, desapareció dejando al joven estupefacto y con un rostro desfigurado por la incredulidad.

Geber estuvo solo mientras terminaba su desayuno y lavaba los platos. Tras el baño de Erin, esta se volvió a acercar a su anfitrión, que estaba en su cuarto repasando que se llevaba todo lo necesario, pese a que aún quedaba una hora para su momento normal de salida.

-Y… ¿Cómo suele ser tu trabajo?-, dijo de forma tranquila y casual, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, bueno-, comenzó a decir, algo sorprendido al ver a la wyvern dirigirle la palabra sin insultos o despectivos de por medio. -Depende del día; aparte de tener que encargarme de las clases, dudas, exámenes y notas, por lo general hay días muy tranquilos, donde apenas me levanto del sillón para tomarme un chocolate de la máquina, traduciendo textos, hablando por video-conferencia con diversas personas o elaborando informes, otros días son más movidos y puedo examinar muestras, salir al campo y esas cosas, me temo que hoy será uno de esos días aburridos…- Echo dos carpetas amarillas más a la mochila y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Erin que se había acercado y ahora curioseaba en una de sus estanterías, la que tenia los tomos científicos exactamente.

-¿Por qué te decidiste por esta carrera?-, pregunto distraída mientras abría un ejemplar en inglés del clarkson, un ejemplar bastante viejo al parecer.

-¿Y ese repentino interés en mi trabajo?-, pregunto acercándose.

-Se nota que aun te tengo que enseñar a responder sin cuestionar a tu ama…Pensé que saber tus razones podría ayudarme a encontrar algo para mí, responde-. Ni se molestó en levantar la mirada de los gráficos y páginas del libro.

-Ha sido un sueño desde que era pequeño, siempre me gustaron mucho las historias, ver lo que los demás no ven, cuando era un crio me pasaba las horas "inventando", curas contra el cáncer o gafas para ver los átomos a simple vista a base de puré de patata y termómetros…no preguntes-. Se apoyó en la mesa, con mirada cansada, perdida en el techo, la reptiliana seguía sin mirarle.

-Así que una carrera de ciencias era lo mío, si sumamos lo que siempre me han gustado los dinosaurios, dragones, wyverns, cualquier gran reptil, aunque ahora no solo me especialicé en ellos, pues ya lo tienes; todos los niños sueñan con ser paleontólogos, yo no fui una excepción, solo que yo…lo…logre…-

Paro rápidamente sus palabras, al parecer nombrar su gusto por los grandes reptiles, había provocado que la joven si levantase la mirada del libro, clavándole los ojos directamente a él, por alguna razón, por unos segundos no vio el odio al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque no pudo precisar el sentimiento de la mirada al final, supo que no le gustaría descubrir de que estaría hecha aquella maraña de emociones.

Suspiro y dejo el libro sobre la mesa. -Bueno, yo de pequeña quería ser la mejor cazadora del desierto, pero por un lado ya lo soy y por otro aquí no me dejarían cazar bien y todo el año…fuera de eso…-

-¿No tenías más sueños de niña?-

-Sí, muchos, aparte de cazadora quería ver cómo era el mundo fuera de los cañones de mi villa, soñaba con aventuras y monstruos, en ser una heroína como las que estaban en las leyendas que mi madre me contaba…- Sus ojos se iluminaban y se perdía en el horizonte, prueba irrefutable de que de verdad tenia esos sueños de joven, sueños con los que Geber se sentía muy identificado, después de todo, donde más se veían historias de gigantescas serpientes, dragones, lagartos tiranos y demás, era en el territorio de las leyendas y los sueños.

Tras unos segundos, empezó a susurrar alguna clase de canción en una lengua extraña e identificable para el joven, al menos hasta darse cuenta de que Geber la miraba con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, momento en que se calló y cambio plenamente su impresión.

-Pero por lo que se, el espacio de heroína está ocupada por una araña con la lengua muy inoportuna y de todas formas vivir aventuras parece algo más propio de vacaciones que de un trabajo o un estudio como tal-, se cruzó de alas y desvió la mirada, que el joven siguió hasta la sección que tenia ocupadas para diferentes novelas e historias fantásticas.

-En fin, por ahí no puedo sacar nada, date prisa que quiero empezar a moverme ya-.

-Pero, la universidad está a media hora, de camino y aún falta casi una hora para que tengamos que sal…-

-Me da igual, nos movemos, ahora, vamos a la entrada-.

Ya abajo, apropiadamente vestidos para el día de trabajo, ya sea investigando la vida del pasado u ocupándose de que ninguna forma de vida actual se acercase a su esclavo, se pusieron en marcha.

Erin, tras un rato inicial de silencio, ante la curiosidad de Geber y su molesta insistencia, o al menos eso decía ella, le empezó a contar una de esas epopeyas que su madre le relataba de niña, hablaba de un coloso de piedra arenisca, grande como una montaña, un protector de la viejas tribus. Decía aquella historia, contada con la cada vez más emocionada y nostálgica voz de una wyvern, como la criatura se adornaba el cuerpo de gemas y metales preciosos que le rendían en tributo las gentes, humanas o liminales de aquel desierto. La historia también contaba como un joven artesano de la región, deseoso de entregarle a su amada un colgante de pedida coronado por un espectacular diamante, se aventuró en su busca y le robo mientras dormía, al coloso una enorme gema. Cuando la criatura despertó, montó en cólera y partió en una cruzada de muerte por toda la región durante dos siglos para encontrar su tesoro robado, arraso aldeas y ciudad en su paso, pero no encontró su tesoro ni al ladrón hasta que estuvo tan cansado como para volver a sumirse en un largo sueño. La historia acaba contando como la criatura decidió volver a dormir para volver algún día a la búsqueda de su ladrón, aunque tuviera que arrasar medio mundo para ello.

Contando esa historia y evitando la casa de los autómatas locos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la universidad. Geber le monstro por primera vez el edificio, cosa que pareció no importarle mucho, y ambos juntos entraron, bastante antes de lo esperado al despacho del joven.

Aquella habitación casi parecía más una biblioteca. A mano derecha de la entrada estaban las ventanas, junto a una enorme mesa llena de instrumentos y muestras. Las otras tres paredes, incluso a ambos lados de la puerta, estaba cubiertos de ficheros, estanterías y baldas repletas de archivadores, libretas y cuadernos; en algunos puntos, decorados con fotografías que le mostraban junto a varias personas en diversos parajes icónicos, como el gran cañón o la muralla china, y algunas muestras de pequeño tamaño. En el centro de toda la habitación había un enorme escritorio, con una gran pantalla de ordenador y lo que parecían varios cristales flotando unos sobre otros por alguna clase de magnetismo en una caja de cristal al lado de la mesa. Al lado del ordenador tenía una gran silla de esas con ruedas en su parte inferior, así como otras dos, de cuatro patas, al otro lado del escritorio.

-Y aquí es donde trabajo-, admitió dejando la mochila apoyada a un lado de la mesa y sentándose en su sitio.

-Bueno…supongo que servirá-, dijo suspirando, antes de dirigirse a curiosear por las diferentes estanterías.

-¿Cómo que servirá?-, comento indignándose ligeramente.

-Al menos tiene unas vistas decentes-, dijo señalando las ventanas, a través de las cuales se veía el polideportivo de la universidad. -¿Son estos tus amigos?-, comento señalando una foto donde se veía una versión algo más joven de Geber con otras tres personas en el gran cañón, con cara de idiotas, pero idiotas felices.

-Si-, dijo levantándose y recogiendo la foto. -Es de un par de años antes de doctorarme y que nos separásemos como tal, ahora dos de ellos permanecen en nuestro país natal trabajando y este, mi mejor amigo, vive ahora en Los Ángeles…Y estos-, recogió otra foto donde estaba junto a una mujer y un hombre mayores y una joven, -son mi familia, la más cercana al menos, también hace mucho que no los veo…- Se quedó mirando unos momentos, con las fotos entre las manos.

-¿Cuánto es "hace mucho que no los veo"?-, le pregunto finalmente Erin, -¿los echas de menos?-, lo decía distraídamente, pero con el rabillo del ojo mirando a Geber.

-Más que el que me gustaría-, dejo las fotos en su lugar y empezó a divagar mientras encendía el ordenador y preparaba todas las cosas. -Este año ha sido difícil, no les veo desde el último fin de año, ha sido muy ocupado para todos…A veces me gustaría no haber venido a Japón, no tengo ningún amigo aquí ni familia ni nada, solo por el trabajo y algunas otras razones segundarias, la mayoría muy frikis…-

-Te sorprenderá lo que voy a decir, pero te entiendo-, ante la mueca de incredulidad y asombro del joven, no tardo en continuar, mirándolo con desprecio. -Por mucho que sepa que los humanos solo podéis tener un poco de aprecio por la mayoría de las personas y criaturas del mundo, sé que en el fondo sois solo monstruos…pero se lo que es estar sin amigos ni familia en un país extranjero desconocido y echar de menos a todos los que conoces y quieres…-

Geber por simple empatía no tardo en sentirse mal por ella.

-Erin, siento que año…-, un filoso aguijón le clavo en el suelo de un súbito movimiento.

-No te atrevas gusano a sentir pena por mí, todo lo que debes sentir por mí es la reverencia y respeto por tu superiora, por tu dueña, ahora a trabajar, búscame un trabajo-.

El tiempo paso, Erin se quedaba sentada en su silla al lado de la de Geber, mirándole hacer tablas, escribir o manejar diversos programas desconocidos para ella; el joven, con esos dos ojos clavados en sus espaldas, se temía lo peor, aunque de alguna forma se las apañaba para sacar alguna sugerencia de vez en cuando, etiquetadas de inútiles, patéticas o potencialmente mortales (para el).

Al final, llego el temido y esperado momento de las clases.

Cuando Geber llego, no había casi nadie en clase, pero eso era normal, los alumnos solían tener cinco minutos de descanso entre clases, para ir a imprimir cosas, o tomarse un café o preguntar dudas rápidas, de hecho cuando ambos entraron y vieron los asientos vacíos, solo pudieron identificar una figura entre todas las sillas, era Aiur, o Ari para los amigos.

Las dos liminales intercambiaron tensas miradas por largos segundos, su postura, sus ojos, era todo un aura de conflicto terrible, que se volvió a romper por la intervención de Geber.

-Erin, ¿por qué no vas a buscar un sitio que te guste?, ahora tengo que conectarlo todo y estaré ocupado, no te preocupes por mí-, dijo de la forma más tranquila y reconciliadora de la que fue capaz, solo pare recibir una mueca de asco de la wyvern y que esta partiera a buscar un asiento hacia donde estaba la escorpida, que se acercaba hacia el, por unos segundos pensó que harían algo de lo que arrepentirse, pero Ari pudo acercarse sin problemas mientras la wyvern probaba diferentes asientos.

-¡Buenos días profesor!-, saludo alegre mientras se acercaba a Geber que estaba ocupando conectando todo el equipo.

-Buenos días Ari, ¿cómo va todo?-, su voz sonaba amable, pero ahora mismo como desviase la vista de los cables acabaría confundiéndose y rompiendo algo.

-Bastante bien la verdad, aunque me quede con ganas de aquella visita guiada al museo que me prometió-.

En este punto, Erin se había vuelto y se movía a paso firme y amenazante hacia los jóvenes. -Cállate-, grito, -¡no te he dado permiso para hablar!-

-¿Perdona?-, dijo la escorpida girándose y cruzándose de brazos. -¿Desde cuándo necesito tu permiso para hablar?-

-No te hablaba a ti idiota-, pasó de largo de la artrópoda y golpeo, más fuerte de lo recomendado, una de las muchas heridas de su anfitrión. -Te dije que nada de dirigirle la palabra… ¡y desde luego nada de visitas guiadas, a la única a la que puedes hacer eso soy yo, y solo si te lo ordeno!-

-Ey, ¡para ya!-, la aparto bruscamente con la cola y se puso entre ella y el profesor. -Me pones enferma, tan carcomida por el odio, te aprovechas del acta y el buen corazón de Geber para maltratarlo sin que pase nada, no lo soporto-.

Erin doblo su cintura, apoyando un ala en el suelo, enfilando el aguijón, parecía lista para cargar. -No voy a tener paciencia con las palabras de una estúpida que no sabe lo que es la vida, si tanto aprecio le tienes a los humanos, vete a llorarle a tu anfitrión-.

-No tengo anfitrión-, dijo de forma rasposa, preparándose para el ataque. -Una excepción en el programa, vivía en Japón normalmente antes de que importase mi raza…-

-Curioso, pero por mi como si eres la reina del desierto, nadie me da lecciones de cómo tratar a mi esclavo…-

-Pensaba sinceramente que lo tratarías mejor después de compartir lecho con el…-

-Espera, ¿qué…?, no, me resistí a tu estúpido veneno-.

Al final, Geber tuvo que intervenir otra vez.

-Ari, agradezco tu ayuda, pero ten en cuenta tu situación, si te peleas aquí, por buena que sea la causa, podrían expulsarte o algo peor-, se había colocado entre ambas como podía, a pesar de que cojeaba por el golpe. -Y tu Erin, a este ritmo no podre encubrirte más y te deportaran y entonces le fallaras a toda tu familia y demostraras que un humano puede tener más paciencia que tu…- Tardaron varios segundos en relajarse, el aire aún estaba cargado de hostilidad, pero al menos parecía que ya no se abrirían en canal mutuamente.

-Geber…¿Por qué soportas a esta…esta…reptiliana?-, ambas se habían juntado alrededor de su profesor, no parecía que fueran a matarse físicamente, pero con las palabras se podían hacer muchas cosas.

-La que lo soporta soy yo-, dijo secamente, mirando a su rival a los ojos, la cual no tardo en pasar de ella y presionar a su profesor para responder.

-Bueno…no es la persona que peor me ha tratado, por raro que parezca, además-, miro directamente a los ojos a la wyvern, emanando de ellos una sensación que la puso incomoda. -Me da la sensación que necesita a alguien con paciencia, es decir…puedo tener prontos muy bestias, pero creo que soy el único que podría vivir con ella…-

-¿Qué estas insinuando bazofia?-, se acercó a él y le cogió del cuello, si no fuera por su expresión tranquila, la escorpida habría intervenido. -Puedo domar a cualquier humano que se me plante de por medio-.

-¿De dónde viene ese odio a los humanos?-, intervino Ari, separándolos un poco.

-No es de tu incumbencia…-, mientras decía esto, entraron los alumnos de nuevo y empezó la clase.

Erin se sentó al lado de Aiur, vigilándola todo el rato para evitar que hiciera preguntas incomodas. Tras una hora sorprendentemente tranquila, donde les explico de forma resumida la historia de la paleontología, y algunas anécdotas sobre truchas depredadoras, llego el final. Erin tan pronto como todos empezaron a recoger, le advirtió a la otra joven que no se acercara de nuevo a Geber y salió disparada a arrastrarlo al despacho, dejando a algunos alumnas con bromas acercas de cómo podía comportarse tan sumisamente un profesor rumoreado de ser un exponente único de frialdad y crueldad, aunque solo fuera por lo sucedido un par de años atrás.

De vuelta en el despacho, la joven empujo al profesor a la silla y se puso delante de él, presionándole con uno de sus pies y sus garras una de las zonas más delicadas de todo hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que nada de tratar con esa…chica, ¿qué demonios te pasa, no sabes acatar una orden?-

-Vale, primero, tranquila, no hace falta que me conviertas en un eunuco…luego-, se paró en seco por la siniestra y sádica sonrisa que mostraba Erin, en ese momento sabía que le había dado una idea muy mala.

-No es mala idea-, empezó a relatar, variando de forma ligeramente dolorosa la presión con sus garras. -Así no tendré problemas de que te intereses en otras chicas o de que puedas llegar a pensar en mi de una forma que merezca tu muerte y no dejaras más pequeños monstruos sueltos por este mundo…si, me gusta-, se agacho sobre él y deslizo la punta de su aguijón por su pantalón. -A veces incluso tienes buenas ideas…No lo are, aun, considéralo un castigo potencial si te descarrías demasiado…recuerda que tu especialidad son los grandes reptiles, no los bicharracos…- Bajo la pierna y se sentó en su sitio.

-En realidad, son ambas, al final mucho digo que si vertebrados del mesozoico e invertebrados del paleozoico, pero todo se resume a los dinosaurios y los insectos gigantes-, dijo con voz temblorosa, deseando cambiar el tema a alguno que no acabase con el castrado.

-Los reptiles somos los mejores, ¿eres tan imbécil como para no verlo y tener que buscar también con los insectos?-

-Realmente son mucho más que insectos, los artrópodos…mandibulados como los miriápodos o hexápodos, los trilobitomorfos o los quelicerados como los merostomados, pignogonidos o los arácnidos…son criaturas fascinantes y muy hermo…-También el parecía que no tenía claro que Erin no quería que alagase a ninguna clase de invertebrado, menos en aquellos momentos, pero realmente no se le podía culpar, había perdido mucha sangre en los días pasados.

Cuando recobro la conciencia después de que su cabeza fuera golpeada fuertemente contra la mesa hasta mancharla de sangre, no le quedó más remedio que seguir trabajando, ahora tenía que hacer algunas traducciones del inglés al japonés, aunque le dolía mucho la cabeza, primero bajaría a por un chocolate caliente de la máquina, aprovechando que Erin parecía distraída mirando su móvil, parecía estar hablando con Draco.

En las máquinas de abajo, mientras sacaba el delicioso líquido, que ardía como el aliento de un dragón, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación.

-…Y al final quedamos en diez de los grandes, creo que podría haberle sacado más, pero me sentía generoso-, esa voz, cuando se giró, vio al angelito con el que había discutido unos días atrás, jactándose de la venta que había hecho a una tal Cetania, que quería disculparse con alguien o noseque, aunque tardo un poco en hilar los cables, no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Espera angelito…-, nada más decirlo los tres se giraron, ese liminal no oculto su disgusto al verlo. -No sé si entendí bien, ¿le cobraste a alguien porque quería ayudar a una amiga a evitar conflictos, además siendo ellas dos las heroínas locales?-

-Metete en tus asuntos, sigo esperando una verdadera serie de datos estratigráficos-, dijo con desprecio y una sonrisa antes de girarse.

-¿Dónde has estado?-, pregunto Erin cuando volvió a entrar, sin levantar la mirada del móvil.

-¿Ni te diste cuenta de que…?, es igual, estaba tomando un chocolate caliente para despejarme de los golpes recibidos-. Dijo entrando en el despacho y sentándose en su sillón.

-Si me di cuenta, pero no hueles a escorpida, te deje ir para ver si te portabas bien…¿Dónde está el chocolate?-

-Ya sabes, quemaba como la lava, ahora mismo está por toda la espalda, pelo y alas de un angelito impertinente…-

-Oh…por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte, ¿sabes hablar inglés?-, esta vez sí levanto la mirada, clavándola en el rostro de su casero.

-Sí, se hablar japonés, inglés, latín y español, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Has traducido mal ahí, ahí y ahí-, dijo en perfecto inglés.

-Espera, ¿cómo…?-

-Yo se inglés, draco, japonés, chino, mongol y ruso, estando tan aisladas, los contactos que venían a nuestra aldea venían de muchas nacionalidades, casi cada familia terminaba hablando algo diferente a las demás, y todas con el draco en común, no es tan difícil…-

-Eso, es realmente increíble Erin-, dijo francamente sorprendido e impresionado.

-Siempre he sido buena con las lenguas-, admitió con un gesto que le quitaba toda la humildad o molestia al asunto.

-Espera…-Dijo levantándose, -¡ya sé que puedes hacer!-

-Sorpréndeme-, dijo con poco o nulo interés.

-Traductora, asesora de idiomas, profesora, si se te dan bien los idiomas, incluso podría contratarte aquí para que me eches un cable…- Decía rápido e ilusionado, acercándose a la joven.

-Umh…Supongo que estará bien, valdrá por ahora, ¿por dónde empiezo?-

-Español, francés, alemán, árabe e indi, serían los otros que te tocaría dominar, luego buscare una escuela de idiomas o algo donde estudiar y sacarte un título-. Geber estaba completamente ilusionado, por fin una idea de trabajo que calaba.

-Bien, ahora solo me queda saber cómo marcarte…-

-¿Qué suelen hacer otras extraespecies?-

-La mayoría marcan a sus parejas o pertenencias por el olor, pero paso de ello-, hizo una mueca de asco. -No solo me pegaría a mí también tu peste a humano, sino que tendría que tocarte y restregarme y …ni loca…pero, espera, he estado pensando y tengo algo que puede servir…Quédate aquí-. Con esas palabras, abrió la ventana y salió volando. Ayer, después del incidente de Aiur, cuando Geber ya estaba durmiendo, llamaron a la puerta, eran del servicio de intercambio y le traían sus cosas, entre ellas, algo perfecto para marcar a su esclavo, en realidad, ella preferiría un hierro al rojo, más duradero, más apropiado, más divertido, pero seguro que la gente preguntaría.

No tardo muchos minutos de vuelo en llegar a su casa, cogerlo y echárselo al bolsillo y volver a la uni, para su desgracia, cuando entro se encontró a una vieja conocida.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí escorpida?-, dijo con desprecio mientras entraba por la ventana.

-Geber es una buena persona y un gran profesor, y yo soy su alumna, no es raro que venga a verle…- Respondió calmadamente, terminando de copiar un pasaje que al parecer el pálido muchacho le había enseñado de un viejo libro.

-No me gusta verte con mi esclavo, le haces sentir…"digno"-, se acercó, enrolló la cola alrededor del cuello de Geber y tiro de el hacia atrás, separándolo de ella.

-Y a mí no me gusta verte cerca de mi profesor, pequeña monstruita desgraciada-, le rodeo con su cola las piernas y tiro de él. -No eres digna de tener un casero tan paciente.-

-Él no es digno de tener a alguien como yo de ama, pero se lo permito, ignorante-.

-Psicópata asesina-.

-Pedazo de quitina sin cerebro-.

-Maldito montón de escamas carente de corazón-.

-Ey…chicas…¿interrumpo algo?-, esas palabras no vinieron del pobre y casi ahogado muchacho, sino de Draco, que se había presentado en la puerta del despacho durante aquel peculiar concurso de insultos antes de que decayera en una batalla de espadas en medio del campus por segunda vez en unas pocas horas.

Aiur se lo quedo mirando por unos largos segundos, aflojando su abrazo sobre Geber, hasta finalmente girarse hacia Erin. -¿Es tu novio?-

La pregunta arto a la wyvern. -¡Suficiente, ven Draco, nos vamos, YA!-, agarro a Draco de las orejas y arrastrando aun del cuello a Geber, salió a toda prisa de la uni, no quería estar más tiempo cerca de esa artrópoda.

Esa escorpida, se quedó unos largos minutos en silencio, quieta en el despacho, antes de cerrar la puerta e irse, murmurando para si una sola frase. -Que…que joven más guapo…-

-Entonces…¿Exactamente a donde vamos ahora?-, preguntaba, caminando despacio por la calle, aun respirando pesadamente, detrás de las jóvenes, apeas había tenido fuerzas para decirles a sus compañeros que se tomaba un par de días de baja por cuestiones médicas.

-Geber…¡Voy a pedirle a Miia que vuelva a ser mi amiga!-, dijo Draco en voz alta, casi gritando.

-Ese idiota no sabe quién es…-, le respondió Erin, dirigiendo una mirada hacia atrás por un segundo.

-No necesita saberlo, solo necesitamos que nos abra el camino, a mí no me abrirán la puerta-.

-Osea, que soy un cebo…-

-Alégrate, al menos sirves para algo-, rio Erin, -por cierto Draco, ¿sabes que me voy a apuntar a una escuela de idiomas?-

Se distrajeron con esa clase de conversaciones superficiales, hasta que llegaron a una casa muy especial.

Con un par de golpes en la puerta, Geber fue recibido por la mirada tranquila de Kimito.

-Bue…buenos días-, dijo, en tono amable pero posiblemente confundido por su aspecto masacrado.

-Buenos días, discúlpeme, pero tengo temas que tratar con una lamia que vive aquí, ¿le importaría dejarme pasar a mí y a mi acompañante?-, dijo echándose un poco al lado, para dejar que viera a Erin.

-Sí, claro, iré a avisarla-, dijo abriéndoles la puerta, ante lo cual no tardaron en entrar los tres.

Geber inspecciono rápido la casa; había una arpía y una limo jugando a la consola, una centauro revisando el periódico en una mesa cercana y atisbaba a ver a alguien con el pelo blanco cocinando algo de fondo o limpiando los platos, no lo tenía claro.

-Miia está en su cuarto, voy a decirle que habéis llegado-.

-No hace falta-, interrumpió Draco, provocando una ligera sorpresa al joven que no la había visto antes. Tras un leve intercambio de miradas, continuo. -Se dónde es, no te preocupes por mí, te prometo que no vengo a hacerle nada…-

Geber le puso la mano buena en el hombro al joven, asegurándole que se portarían bien con sus inquilinas, confiaba en que Erin sabia mantener a alguien a raya, lo sabía por experiencia en carne propia.

Tras que las dos jóvenes desaparecieran escaleras arriba, el geólogo se dispuso a presentarse a todos los allí presentes.

Mirando en dirección hacia la cocina donde estaban Lala y Cerea, se inclinó ligeramente a modo de reverencia, no creía que ninguna de las jóvenes distraídas con los juegos se distrajera de tan encarnizada pelea, esperaba escuchar pronto la tan clásica voz anunciando un desenlace fatal.

-Encantado de conocerles a todos-, miro de reojo a Kirito que se había adelantado un par de pasos, cayendo en su ángulo de visión. -Soy Geber, profesor de geología en la universidad local, por favor, disculpadme si les resulta mi presencia en una molestia…- Antes de erguir su postura de nuevo, sintió algo húmedo rozándole la cabeza, cuando se incorporó, vio a una lima retrocediendo rápidamente hacia detrás de su amiga arpía, aparentemente había visto algo que no le había gustado nada.

Aparentemente mientras se presentaba con la guardia baja, la joven había aprovechado para leerle la mente, quizás curiosa del aspecto que traía aquel joven; el cual tardo varios segundos en pensar que había pasado.

-Esto…culpa mía-, admitió rápidamente, -soy un poco friki y estaba pensando en un juego que salió antes del programa este…uno muy poco recomendable ahora y menos con tantas extraespecies cerca-. Se volvió a inclinar, pidiendo disculpas una vez más.

-Te disculpas demasiado, no hace falta-, dijo algo avergonzado el único humano de la residencia. -Bueno, Geber, llámame Kimito, es un placer, estas son Papi y Suu-, ambas saludaron, la limo muy tímidamente, con la pantalla en pausa y la arpía intentado calmar a su compañera. -Centorea…- Dejo de lado el periódico, por unos segundos para responderle con un reverencia de cabeza, -y de las aquí presentes, La…-

-La segadora…- Lala, se había dado la vuelta, y acercado al desconocido mientras las presentaciones iban ocurriendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, de que su casero terminase de presentarla, Geber tomo la palabra.

-Segadores, huéspedes de los planos abisales, emisarios de Necros…¿acaso ha de venir del gran día de la llegada de los ancestros y no se me ha informado?, primero la heredera de los mil rostros en Mon, y ahora tu a unas pocas calles de mi hogar…- Se dio cuenta tarde de que había retrocedido dos pasos, se había encorvado y acababa de soltar una parafernalia digna de la joven que tenía en frente. -Estoy, lo…lo siento señorita, no he tenido buenas experiencias con su especie, me ha salido solo, mis más sinceras disculpas-.

-Puedo entender semejantes temores, mortal-, respondió con un tono esperable en una de su especie, en parte como si quisiera helar su alma con cada palabra, tras un aparente momento de asimilación de lo dicho. –No precisas que te exculpe por ello-.

-Los abismales nunca cambiáis, es mono a vuestra manera, lo admito-, debió la mirada de la consternada inmortal hacia el periódico que estaba hojeando la cuadrúpeda, abierto por la sección de trabajos.

-Estas…¿Estás buscando trabajo?-, pregunto con curiosidad, acercándose a mirar aquellas hojas, con varios tachones, redondeles y palabras subrayadas seguramente con el rotulador rojo que tenía al lado de este.

-Si-, respondió algo avergonzada, poniendo su mano sobre los papeles; -llevo días buscando pero no encuentro nada…apropiado-.

-Creo que en eso podría ayudarte yo-, dijo recogiendo el rotulador y apuntando un número de teléfono en una esquina del periódico.

-¿Un número de teléfono?-, dijeron al unísono los reunidos en torno a la mesa.

-Sí, el del director de la universidad, el curso ha empezado no hace mucho y las liminales tienen pleno acceso, tú dices que llamas de mi parte y deberían hacerte un hueco…de hecho por las molestias que estoy causando, y seguramente mis acompañantes, te haremos hueco si o si.- Sonrió y le ofreció el rotulador de vuelta. -Con la llegada de tantas inmigrantes muchos puestos de poca preparación ya han sido tomados y quitando los que puedes entrar por talento casi que también, en estas circunstancias, lo mejor que se puede hacer es tener estudios y estar preparado para puestos más competentes; de todas formas por mucho que se rumorea que el Monkasho esté preparando grandes recortes, aun debería de haber ayudas de sobra para que te salieran casi gratis los estudios…Además, esto va por todos, por si hay más problemas como este-, dijo mirando a la irlandesa.

-No te preocupes por mi gheolaí, yo ya dispongo de terrenales ocupaciones…-, comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, si alguien más está interesado, podéis llamar, os ayudare en lo que pueda…-

-De que…¿de qué carreras estamos hablando?-, pregunto curiosa la centauro.

-Aquí tenemos casi de todas, ingenierías, biológicas, letras, matemáticas…Geológicas es de las mejores, te lo aseguro o medicina, tienes toda la información en la web de la uni…Y ahí está a quien yo quería ver-.

Una arañita apareció en escena, parecía que había salido del baño, dirigiéndose hacia el peculiar grupo, algo confusa por la presencia del recién llegado, el cual avanzo hacia ella con paso firme nada más verla, provocando que la joven de piel azul se acercase también, como si pretendiera romperle el cuello si hacia algo…innecesario.

Geber se detuvo delante de la joven y medio su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, sacando un pequeño fajo de billetes. -Esto es tu parte por tu trabajo el otro día, el jefe quiere que tú y "El Bomba", recibáis a los rusos y los llevéis al punto acordado, recibirás la otra parte cuando la mercancía este en la calle-. Le miraba como a un loco, y el joven tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien les estaba destripando con la mirada por la espalda, mientras le ofrecía el dinero.

-Tranquila, era broma-, dijo en tono conciliador, seguramente no era normal que un extraño regalase dinero, pero tenía una razón. -Debes de ser Aria, me han hablado de ti, supongo que ayer se pasaría una arpía por aquí con detalles sobre la entrevista…Me he encontrado al compañero que le vendió la información y le he convencido de que ayudase sin ánimo de lucro, aquí tienes el dinero que le cobro, te lo devuelve-, en realidad el angelito no había soltado dinero alguno, era de su bolsillo, ya se encargaría de ese engreído, a su hora.

-Por cierto, felicidades, no todo el mundo tendría suficiente valor como para confesarse de esa forma-.

-Valla, gracias-, dijo tomando tímidamente el dinero, desviando la mirada como si no supiera que decir, hasta que sus ojos dieron con lo que quedaba de una bolsa llena de dulces que tajo tiempo atrás, por alguna clase de milagro, aún quedaban unos pocos. -¿Te apetece una?-, ofreció la bolsa.

-Claro, ¿de qué sabor son?-, dijo extendiendo la mano y metiéndola en la bolsa para agarrar una de esas gominolas con aspecto de arañita, mientras la joven respondía, se giró al escuchar voces bajando por las escaleras.

-Fresita…-

-Tu…-, dijo Erin enrojeciendo de ira al oír esa palabra otra vez de sus labios, saltando sobre la barandilla y cargando contra la arañita, mientras Draco saltaba tras ella para intentar detenerla y la Azulita y Geber se adelantaban para evitar el golpe, al final el geólogo fue el que primero llego, gracias a su cercanía, que recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho. Ese golpe, le mando a través de la sala y las ventanas, cayendo sobre la hierba del pequeño patio, manchándola de sangre mientras tosía de una forma que parecía indicar que su alma pronto abandonaría el cuerpo.

-Incordio…Siempre en medio…-, dijo bufando. Se agacho, movió las alas y de un solo y devastador movimiento salió como una exhalación hacia el joven, lo agarro entre sus alas y se lo llevo volando, generando un gran viento en su paso.

Cuando los gritos del joven se hubieran perdido en el horizonte, la otra reptiliana tomo la palabra. -Bueno, supongo que debería seguirla para que no lo mate-, dijo recogiendo uno de esos dulces. -Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo…-, comento retrocediendo hacia la puerta, -amiga, no sé qué tiene Erin con esa palabra pero le cabrea mucho…en fin, ¡Adiós!-, la joven salió disparada tras su amiga.

Erin llevo volando a su anfitrión por el cielo, hasta llegar a su casa, desecho un mensaje de Draco preocupada indicándole cortamente que todo iría bien, y dejo a su anfitrión de forma extremadamente brusca en el balconcito, al lado del telescopio.

Erin miro en silencio al joven que estaba escupiendo sangre, con graves cortes en el torso y la pierna por donde le había clavado las garras al volar, a algún desgraciado le habrá caído sangre, sin decirle nada, entro a la casa, dejándolo ahí.

Geber estaba en un estado bastante grave, tardo varios minutos en empezar a arrastrarse hacia dentro. Como pudo, bajo por las escaleras, Erin estaba haciéndose algo de comer en la cocina por lo que pudo oír, y bajo hacia el sótano.

No le gustaba recurrir a esas opciones, dolían mucho, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, moriría si no hacía nada, no le quedaba otra.

Una hora después, subía con vendas limpias y al menos vivo hacia la sala, Erin estaba tumbada en el sofá a sus anchas, dejando apenas espacio para que el joven se desplomase a sus pies.

Tras una mirada momentánea, se volvieron a centrar, estaban echando las noticias, un tal Kcalb Gray estaba en una entrevista en directo con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, iba sin duda para largo.

Las horas pasaron sin problemas, sin palabras, solo un silencio y una extraña paz y calma instauradas en aquel rincón por motivos desconocidos.

-Erin-, rompió el joven al final el silencio. -Me estaba diciendo el sabor de unos dulces…-

-Sí, pensé en ello más tarde, nadie es tan tonto como para repetir esos errores…- Dijo sin moverse. -Luego le pedirás disculpas de mi parte-.

-¿No temes que esa actitud tuya te convierta en la mala de la historia?, puedo soportar mucho, pero Ari, Aria…no todos tendrán esa paciencia…-

-Sí, lo sé, tengo que aprender a controlarme, ya tengo claro que lo intentare, no daré razones a los humanos para creerse mejores que yo…Pero será difícil-

-Lo sé, tienes mucho pronto, pero te ayudare, buscare formas para controlar la ira, de momento no te preocupes, de este país solo yo se tu secreto, no se lo diré a nada a nadie-.

-Si aprecias tus zonas intimas, lo harás…Pero no, me has dado curiosidad, ¿cómo es que ha sido tan fácil tenerte tan sumiso?-, ahora si le había mirado a los ojos.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar, por un lado, no quiero defraudar a tu familia, con lo buena que parece, si te denuncio, te deportarían y la pena de tu familia caería sobre mi conciencia, además, soy alguien que está acostumbrado a ayudar a los demás, y me parece que necesitas a alguien paciente, y bueno, ya te dije, con todo lo que me has hecho, no has sido la que peor me has tratado, con diferencia-, le aparto la mirada, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos por unos cuantos momentos. -Además, Erin…-, la volvió a mirar y se le acercó un poco hacia ella, -Erin, hay algo que quiero decirte…veras, yo-.

Y se fue la luz.

Las lámparas se apagaron, la calefacción dejo de calentar, la tele se apagó mientras daban un anuncio de la miel de la reina abeja.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, ve esclavo a comprobar los fusibles o lo que sea que tenga esta casa-, dijo suspirando.

-Claro, claro Erin, ya voy-, dijo algo apenado, levantándose rápidamente poniendo rumbo al sótano.

-Espera…¿Qué ibas a decir?-, interrumpió antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

-¿Yo?, nada realmente, solo tonterías, ahora vuelvo-.

Un rato después, volvió al salón donde estaba esperando relajada la wyvern.

-No es cosa de la casa-, aviso sentándose de nuevo a su lado, -Todo estaba en orden y en la calle tampoco pude ver ninguna luz, ha debido de ser un apagón general-.

-Genial, y ya está oscureciendo, esto es un problema…¿Cuánto tardan en arreglar eso?-

-¿Por el calor?...Pues depende de la razón, si es solo un problema técnico, volverá en minutos, si han atentado contra el suministro eléctrico para dejar la ciudad paralizada y matar a alguien, lo mismo nos vuelve mañana.-

-Espero que se pase rápido, y si, sin mantas eléctricas ni calefacción y ya en otoño, puedo tener problemas…Supongo que me meteré ya en la cama y tratare de guardar todo el calor que pueda hasta que salga el sol…-Se levantó e ignorando al joven se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Geber estuvo despierto un rato más, antes de irse a la cama. Cuando se metió en su cuarto, la noche ya había caído y la falta de calefacción se hacía sentir, a pesar de ello seguía sin poder usar pijama normalmente por las escayolas y vendas. Cuando se tumbó en la cama, estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas, no podía conciliar el sueño, y sabía la razón.

Saco una pierna fuera de la cama, y a parte de sentir como si fuera a salir un monstruo de bajo de la cama a arrancársela, también sintió ese enorme frio que crecía por momentos por toda la habitación, solo se salvaba por la acumulación de su propio calor, un calor que no tendría Erin.

Al final, se dio por vencido, si moriría por la mañana por lo que su conciencia le obligaba a hacer, al menos pasaría cómodo esa noche.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Erin, cuando entro, la vio como había imaginado, temblando en un cuarto que no había logrado preservar todo el calor que necesitaría para la noche, encogida bajo un montón de sabanas que no hacían nada dado su nula generación de calor, parecía dormida o inconsciente.

Resignándose a ser asesinado mañana, se acercó y se medió en la cama; antes de siquiera terminar de acomodarse, la joven debió de sentir la fuente de calor y le rodeo completamente con las alas, piernas y cola, poniendo la cabeza apoyada en un lado de su cuello y hombro.

-Mañana te mato por esto esclavo-, murmuro, con voz débil, estaba helada, Geber tardo varios minutos en sobrepasarse y corresponder a ese particular abrazo.

-Mirándolo desde tu punto de vista, aunque muriera, un esclavo no debe de tener reparos en asesinarse por su señora, ¿no?- Sus dos brazos le rodeaban la baja espalda.

-No uses mi propia lógica en mi contra basura, ahora cállate, solo necesito tu calor, no tus palabras, silencio-. Hundió su cara en las vendas de su hombro.

Geber trato de acomodarse, moviendo las manos por su espalda para encontrar la posición perfecta, parecía aquello no importarle a la joven, quizás por su gran necesidad de calor. Al final, tras un rato de disimuladas caricias y acomodos, casi se muere del susto al oírla pegar un grito de golpe.

-E…¿Erin?-, dijo asustado.

-¡IMBECIL!-, le asesto un golpe en el torso que parecía que le había roto alguna costilla, desarmando el pequeño refugio de sabanas que allí tenían y poniéndose de rodillas.

-Que…¿Qué hic…hice?-, retorciéndose de dolor, con toses muy agresivas, apenas pudo preguntar.

-Idiota, tocarme mis escamas entre los hombros…Imbécil-, tras una larga de insultos y quejas, rearmo la cama y lo reabrazo, inmovilizándole los brazos. -Mira esclavo, nada de volver a tocarme ahí, casi todas las liminales reptiles tienen escamas especiales en algún rincón del cuerpo una escama muy sensible…No vuelvas a tocarla, ¿entendido?-

Asintió como pudo y trato de dormir, sirviendo como calentador.

El sol salió por el horizonte, calentando de nuevo el ambiente y despertando rápidamente a la wyvern, que abrió los ojos pesadamente, apretando contra si de forma inconsciente al joven que aun sostenía entre sus alas; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre manos, admitió para sí que ese tipo de calor era bastante cómodo, pero no tardo apenas unos segundos en separarse e irse corriendo a la ducha, tenía que quitarse esa peste a humano.

Durante más de una hora lo intento, el agua caliente indicaba que ya había vuelto la electricidad, pero nada, le seguía apestando a Geber; al final se dio por vencida y salió de la ducha.

-Buenos días Erin-, dijo Geber, que se había puesto una bata para andar por casa. Se paró unos segundos mirando al suelo antes de levantar la mirada;-ya volvió la luz…si vas a matarme, creo que sería un buen momento-.

Erin se acercó a él y le puso las alas en los hombros. -Sí, debería…pero supongo que lo hiciste bien anoche, esclavo, por esta te perdonare la vida, pero iras a comprar alguna forma de calentarme si se vuelve a ir la luz, paso de tenerte como calentador…y una cosa más-. Hecho su pierna para atrás, y Geber empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, era el peor golpe con diferencia que le había dado nunca. -Tú me tocas mis zonas delicadas, yo te toco las tuyas, en paz-.

Geber tardo más de lo normal en recuperarse de aquel golpe, por suerte al menos no le había incrustado ahí las garras; cuando se pudo poner en pie y bajar al salón, la vio terminando de vaciar un plato, parecía que se había hecho alguna clase de desayuno.

-Veo que ya puedes ponerte en pie-, comento al verlo entrar, levantándose y acercándose a él. -Ayer con todo el lio me olvide de marcarte como mi pertenencia…-

Geber trago saliva, se esperaba de todo. -Que…¿Qué me harás?-

-Bueno, gracias a esta noche deberías de tener mi olor pegado una semana…y yo el tuyo por desgracia, pero esto debería de ser más permanente-. Le agarro una mano, le extendió el dedo anular y le coloco en él un anillo.

Justo cuando le coloco el anillo en la mano al joven arrodillado a sus pies, la puerta de la entrada voló destrozada, impactando contra las escaleras, hecha pedazos que salieron volando en varias direcciones, desvelando una enorme y regia figura, que provoco una única respuesta en la joven, que había mirado rápidamente en aquel lugar, poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Mama?-

 **Dios, de verdad debería de estar estudiando, pero no me quedaba tranquilo si no acababa, eso sí, no creo poder hacer el siguiente hasta ya acabar del todo esta temporadita que llevo encima.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos, espero que pasaseis un buen rato leyendo, pues ese era el objetivo; hay un par de referencias, pero la más evidente es la de cierta arañita, muchas gracias a Tarmo por dejarme entrar un poquito en su historia, espero no haberla cagado.**

 **En fin, ya sabéis que no soy mucho de palabras finales, menos cuando debería de estar, en teoría, haciendo otras cosas, que se le va a hacer, escribir para tan buenas personas es adictivo.**

 **¡Que pasen un buen día!**


	8. El día de la madre

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

El sol se colaba por la puerta destrozada y su marco, objeto sin sentido de agresivos movimientos, remarcando la figura. Esa forma augusta, entro con paso decidido en la casa, haciendo rechinar el suelo bajo sus garras; cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Geber aprecio la figura que tenía ante él.

Era algo más baja que Erin, pero tenía una figura y un rostro maduros y fuertes, a pesar de ser también redondeados y ciertamente hermosos podría decir el joven. Sus alas, sus piernas, su cola y parte de la cabeza por lo que podía ver estaban recubiertas de grandes escamas romboides de un color verde, vagamente similar al de la wyvern que residía con el pero en tonos más claros y apagados, algo mezclados con colores purpúreos. Exhibía un aguijón en proporción más grande y en apariencia más temible que el de su compañera y junto a las escamas del rostro y cabeza que toda integrante de su especie tenia, presentaba dos pequeños cuernos tras de las orejas, que subían y asomaban por la parte superior de la cabeza. Vestía un vestido de tirantes de…Algo, no sabía que, parecía una pieza de piel gruesa y rojiza de alguna criatura de pesadilla destripada y con marcas de garras no completamente camuflados con los retoques en el hecho.

Ante aquella visión, Erin, aun en pijama, soltó a su vasallo, que por la combinación de dolor, tanto reciente como fruto de viejas heridas quejándose por los movimientos involuntarios, y cayó al suelo sentándose, apenas sintiendo su nuevo anillo. La reptiliana se giró rápidamente hacia la figura, y menciono aquella terrible palabra.

-¿Mama?-

La figura giro su rostro hacia la joven de mayor tamaño, pero aspecto más juvenil y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y destello en sus ojos ambarinos. -E…Erin…-, un sollozo escapo de sus labios, junto algunas lágrimas recorriendo la mejilla, corrieron a abrazarse mutuamente tras un miserable segundo de silencio.

Se rodearon mutuamente con las alas, sus colas se entrelazaron como los labios de dos amantes y los rostros de ambas se hundieron en el cuello de su mayor tesoro, dejando la tristeza y la alegría salir sin problemas ya fuera en palabras o gotas de agua.

-Madre… ¿cómo?-, tras un par de minutos, cuando Geber ya hubo alcanzado a ponerse en pie y dar un paso hacia atrás, como respetando la intimidad de tan tierna escena, Erin fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Porque no podía soportar la idea de perderte-, sus palabras sonaban a la vez quebradas y tristes como determinadas y alegres, era un tono de voz absolutamente sincero para cualquiera con el corazón para leerlo en sus ojos, cuando las cabezas se separaron y los espejos de sus almas se cruzaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo. -Te lo contare todo mi fresita, pero primero déjame entrar, estoy agotada por el viaje…-

-Sí, claro mama-, como despertando de un letargo, su energía fue creciendo conforme se levantaban, ayudándose en aquello la una a la otra. -Vamos al salón, siéntate, tenemos de todo, ¿quieres algo?-

-Solo sentarme, llevo volando días…sin…parar-, fue entonces cuando reparo en el joven que estaba observándolo todo, alejado varios metros de las dos. Siguiendo su mirada, Erin dio con su casero. Su madre intercambio varias miradas entre los jóvenes, percatándose rápidamente del anillo, y de la fragancia que emanaba de su hija, normalmente Erin le olía a una mezcla suave de lavanda, arena y sangre, pero hoy en ella captaba matices afrutados cítricos, como la naranja, de tierra húmeda y el mar, matices que detectaba más fuertes y puros en la dirección del joven, aunque nunca perdía del todo el rastro del olor de su hija.

Se terminó de levantar y lentamente se separó de las alas de la joven, se notaba en cada movimiento que quería seguir abrazándola, y se aproximó hacia el muchacho, que ya fuera porque se le habían dormido las piernas, la situación tan dulce o la presencia fuerte y curiosa de la wyvern, no se movió. Lo olfateo un poco más, ya a escasos centímetros de su piel y su expresión calmada, paso inmediatamente a una de alegría.

-Erin…No…No creía posible-, titubeaba mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia su hija, con una mueca de alegría en el rostro. La joven, que adivino lo que estaba pensando, palideció.

-¡No, no es lo que piensas!-, intento acercarse, pero ya era tarde.

-Erin, siempre odiando a los humanos y ahora… ¡tienes novio!-, exploto de alegría, abrazando al que creía su yerno y alzándolo en el aire.

-Se…Señora, mis huesos…-, se quejaba pobremente, parecía que no tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero no estaba controlando su fuerza.

-De señora nada-, dijo aun con alegría, rebajando su abrazo. -Soy Fana, o puedes llamarme suegra o madre, como prefieras-

-¡No!-, grito Erin, arrebatándole de las alas a su anfitrión y colocándoselo en el suelo al lado, rodeándolo con la cola. El pobre al verse mareado de aquí para allá como una muñeca de trapo, apenas podía hacer nada.

-¿Sucede algo tesoro?-, su madre pareció preocupada o dolida por un segundo. -No quería quitártelo-, admitió al final.

-No es eso-, dijo agitando la cabeza, algo molesta. -No es mi novio, teóricamente mi anfitrión sí, pero no es mi novio…- Se cruzó de alas, acercándose a su madre y levantando a su anfitrión, cogiéndolo por el cuello con la cola y alzándolo como un saco de patatas. -No nos besamos ni decimos cosas bonitas al oído ni dormimos juntos ni nada de eso…-

-Si no dormir juntos-, cuestiono Fana usando sus alas para ayudar a Geber a escapar del abrazo de la joven, -¿cómo es que tenéis el mismo olor?-

-Bueno…-, admitió incomoda y avergonzada, mirando hacia otro lado. -Sí que dormimos juntos anoche…-

-¡Aja!, ya entiendo-, dijo recuperando la sonrisa y empezando a guiar al grupo de forma pausada hacia el sofá. -Empezasteis a salir ayer y aun esta insegura, es algo normal tesoro-.

-¡No, solo necesitaba su calor! -, cada vez hacia más honor a su apodo, que todo eso pasara con su madre, le sacaba los colores.

-Hasta la fecha-, inquirió con una sonrisa, ayudando a Geber a levantarse para que las acompañara por asiento, -no he conocido a ninguna liminal reptil que busque el calor de alguien y luego no busque también su corazón…Pero dejemos de ahogarlo, ¿cómo te llamas joven?-, le pregunto de forma cordial, antes de que su hija pudiera intervenir, con voz apagada y dolida fue respondida.

-Geber señora…Geólogo de la universidad de esta ciudad…Nativo de Europa…Es un placer-, respondía como podía.

-Espera-, dijo sorprendida, -¿geólogo?, vale, eso es muy curioso-, comento dirigiéndole a su hija una mirada como cuando te pilla tu madre por hacer una travesura, con una leve sonrisa, parecía que encontraba divertido ese dato.

-Ya vale mama-, interrumpió su hija, al tiempo que sentaba, o más bien, lanzaba, a su anfitrión a un rincón del sofá y se sentaba a su lado, dejando a su madre en el rincón más alejado del muchacho. -No es nada de lo que piensas-, decía con voz segura pero tímida. -Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí?-

El semblante de la wyvern se tornó algo más serio ante aquellas palabras, agarro fuertemente la mano de su hija y se acercó con una sonrisa pesada en el rostro.

-¿Sabes?, cuando me entere de que te había secuestrado una red de tráfico de extraespecies, casi mato ahí mismo al tipo del programa que me dio la noticia-, su voz era pesada y lenta, a la vez que suave, le costaba hablar, pero no paraba, con la mirada fija en su hija y la atención permanente de los dos presentes. -Era una sensación horrible, me pase una semana intratable, saltaba por todo, no me apetecía comer, me avergüenza admitir que aun después de tantos años tu abuela fue…un soporte, la única razón junto con los débiles trozos de esperanza para no hacer alguna locura…No sabes el dolor que se siente al saber que una panda de indeseables han raptado a tu única hija y no saber nada durante meses más que un ridículo "hacemos todo lo que podemos", de una pandilla de incompetentes…- Su determinación se quebró por un momento y empezó a llorar de nuevo; Erin se sintió horrible, pensó que esas bromas sobre su esclavo debían de ser para que olvidase temporalmente el dolor que había sentido, se quedaron abrazadas otro largo rato, mientras Geber intentaba contener las ganas de sumarse al abrazo, él también estaba llorando de la historia y las palabras de Fana.

-Bueno…Al final me canse de medias respuestas…-, continuo al final, sin separarse ni un milímetro de su hija. -Un día cuando salí de caza, me harte de esperar, empecé a volar hacia Tokio, donde me habían dicho que tenían su base esos ineptos del programa de intercambio, nunca había volado tan rápido ni tan seguido, no descanse hasta llegar, exhausta, a las oficinas de Mon, quería que me explicasen donde estabas y a quien tenía que matar para recuperarte…-

-¿Sobrevoló toda la distancia desde el desierto de Mongolia hasta aquí?, sin duda ama mucho a su hija-, interrumpió Geber en un susurro, casi como si fueran poco más que pensamientos materializados que no estaban hechos para ser públicos.

Tras un segundo donde Erin casi le apuñala por interrumpir, la madre continúo.

-Sí, fue complicado y en el camino vi de todo…Una rapaz soltado a una arachne para matarla desde una altura increíble, enormes colmenas de abejas instalándose bastante cerca de este lugar, una centauro intentando destrozar un camión con un hacha descomunal…pero me mantuve siempre al margen, tenía un solo objetivo, tu mi pequeña-, en ningún momento hizo más leve su abrazo ni dejo esa pesada sonrisa. -Fue cuestión de tiempo, entre rompiendo una ventana, estaba tan cansada y furiosa que ni me pare a pensar en puertas o educación, y me encontré a esa tal Smith echándole la bronca a unas cadetes por noseque de la luna nueva y los huevos…Esa joven de todas formas fue bastante comprensiva, sabía que no quería matar a nadie…inocente y que era una madre preocupada, me explico todo lo ocurrido y me dio esta dirección, antes de que terminase de comentarme que tenía que salir del país antes de que recordase los detalles del acta sobre la inmigración ilegal, ya había salido para aquí, lo cual me lleva al punto final de mi historia-.

Se separó un poco de su hija y le tendió el ala hacia el casero de esta, que la cogió con timidez, para sentir un leve tirón que le acercó a las wyverns de forma que quedaron todos aprisionados bajo un cómodo abrazo de Fana.

-Nunca te podre agradecer lo suficiente que salvaras a mi hija, gracias…Gracias…-, repetía un y otra vez agradecimientos hacia el geólogo en voz baja, mientras le apretaba en un fuerte abrazo que dejaba ver su cansancio mental y físico y la calma que ahora sentía, Erin no dijo nada, pero el joven tenía claro que no lo quería tener más tiempo del necesario al lado, pero de momento soporto el abrazo sin quejarse.

-No…No hice nada especial Fana, además no fue un buen día, me resbalé tres veces subiendo aquella pared y luego tuve que rehacerlo todo cuando me di cuenta de que eran ripples simétricos y no asimétricos, de forma que…-, el joven comentaba las cosas rápidamente, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto, quizás fuera por la presión cada vez mayor de una de las garras de Erin en la parte del costado que estaba libre de dolor.

-Cállate-, dijo de forma amable y suave Fana, acariciando el rostro del joven con una de sus alas. -No le quites mérito a lo que hiciste. No te darán una medalla, no saldrás en las noticias, pero salvaste todo mi mundo, nunca te lo agradeceré lo suficiente-.

Geber se quedó en silencio ante semejante declaración, sonrojándose un poco, al final sonrió y se levantó enérgicamente. -Bueno, solo por sus palabras lo volvería a hacer mil veces, pero ahora, debe de estar agotada…Tengo muy buenas escusas para no ir a trabajar-, dijo, remarcando con sus gestos y poses los diferentes vendajes de su cuerpo, de hecho ya debían de haber empezado en su clase con algún profe sustituto. -Pero no será excusa para no ser un buen anfitrión… ¿Qué tal si se tumba un rato y duerme en el sofá mismo, y yo cocino algo grande y con mucha sustancia para comer los tres?, mientras podrá ponerse al día con su hija y que le explique mejor sobre nuestra relación actual y tal-.

-Me parece perfecto-, dijo sonriente, -por cierto, te queda muy bien-.

-¿Eh, el que, las vendas?-

-El anillo de mi padre-. Respondió conteniéndose una pequeña risa.

Geber se quedó sonrojado e impactado ante aquella revelación y Erin oculto su rostro bajo el ala de su madre, era la clase de información que no buscaba hacer pública.

-Bueno…Supongo que hay una razón para todo, de momento-, dijo con voz temblorosa y dubitativa; -Creo que esto merece antes de nada un brindis con vino, sacare el de mi abuelo-, dirigió una mirada a Erin, que había asomado uno de sus ojos, se estaba portando sorprendentemente bien en la presencia de su madre, pero eso no quito que ambos intercambiaran en un segundo una profunda conversación con sus ojos, basadas en un intercambio silencioso de amenazas si se repetía el incidente anterior o si se lo contaba a su madre.

Tras unos minutos y un precioso brindis sin incidencias ni necesidad del uso de neurotoxínas, Fara se había tumbado y dormía pesadamente en el sofá en posición fetal, mientras Geber sacaba todos los ingredientes de la nevera y la alacena para cocinar una enorme cantidad de guiso de ternera. Cuando encendió el fuego, Erin, que había estado junto a su madre todo ese tiempo, se acercó a él por la espalda, aparto la sartén con delicadeza y antes de que el geólogo se pudiera girar y preguntar qué pasaba, se encontró inmovilizado y con el rostro a escasos centímetros de la vitroceramica que estaba literalmente al rojo vivo.

-Un par de cosas, esclavo-, dijo con tono amenazador, acercando su rostro dejando que sintiera el calor y el quemazón en su piel. -Mi madre no lo ha pasado bien recientemente, es demasiado buena persona como para darle igual que te masacre en directo, más cuando ella ha tenido inusual suerte con los humanos, con casi todos al menos…Seré algo más blanda contigo el tiempo que se quede, pero, para empezar, ten cuidado con lo que dices…el vino, tus heridas…si te vas de la lengua, no la podrás usar nunca más…Por qué ahora tengamos uno el olor del otro y lleves ese anillo y me salvaras la vida, aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda, no seguirás el juego a mi madre si trata de liarnos y por encima de todo, recuerda-, aquí se paró un segundo, suspirando e incrementando al máximo la temperatura de la vitro con la cola. –Sigues siendo MI posesión, mi esclavo, me perteneces en toda forma que puedas pensar, sigo siendo tu dueña, no quiero que dudes de esto, NUNCA, ¿entendido?-

Un murmullo ahogado de asentimiento y le dejo libre, yendo a velar el sueño de su madre mientras el joven empezaba a cocinar tras recuperarse de la reciente agresión, preguntándose qué parte del pasado que compartieran ambas habría hecho de la joven una maquina tan grande de odio y de su madre, bueno, a falta de mejores conocimientos una persona con la que aún se podía razonar.

Mientras la comida se hacía, llamaron a la puerta y Erin fue la que se levantó, todavía en pijama, y fue a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta había una mujer joven, humana al parecer, vestida con un atuendo gótico negro y elegante. Su pelo teñido de rosa y con lo que parecían marcas como de escamas pintadas en su cuello.

-¡Hola!, disculpe, ¿me preguntaba si tiene un minuto para nuestra gran ama y señora, Me…?-

Le cerró la puerta de golpe en las narices y se deleitó pensando en si le habría dado y estaría sangrando.

El golpe despertó a la madre de Erin, que se removió en el sofá y empezó a incorporarse lentamente, seguramente ayudada por el delicioso aroma que empezaba a manar de la cocina, un olor suave, delicioso, especiado, hacia la boca agua.

Se levantó y miro a Erin con ojos llorosos. -Menos mal que sigues aquí hija, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño…-

-No te preocupes mama-, se acercó y le acaricio el pelo de forma tranquila, sonriendo de forma sincera, -esto no es ningún sueño, solo espero que te guste la comida-. Alguien volvió a tocar el timbre mientras hablaba, pero esta vez fue Fana la que se encargó de contestar mientras su hija a probar la comida, y a intentar contenerse para no meterle la cabeza a su anfitrión ahí como hubiera vuelto a intentar hacer alguna estupidez con veneno.

-¿Si, buenos días?-, pregunto pacientemente al abrir la puerta y ver a otra liminal, de apariencia arácnida, pero cola y pinzas de escorpión.

Esa chica se quedó varios segundos en silencio, como si no se esperase ser recibida por una versión más adulta de la wyvern que conocía, sintiéndose incomoda y dudosa.

-¿Erin?-, pregunto intranquila.

-¡Oh!, ¿eres una amiga de Erin?-, dijo sonriente, tendiéndole el ala. -No te preocupes, soy su madre, ¡pasa, pasa!-. La escorpida le tendió con cuidado la mano, temiéndose quizás una trampa y entro con paso tembloroso, se relajó un poco cuando vio a la muchacha al fondo, probando un guiso que para fortuna de Geber cumplía con las expectativas de su dueña. Esa misma dueña que se giró al oír sus patas quitinosas golpear el suelo de madera, cambiando rápidamente su expresión de una que expresaba que estaba contenta con el sabor a otra de odio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-, escupió, acercándose a ella, ya no en pijama, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de andar por casa.

-Geber no vino esta mañana-, dijo encarándose a ella, dejado salir esa atmosfera de conflicto que emanaba cada vez que se encontraban cerca. -Supuse que sería cosa tuya, que le habrías hecho algo horrible…-

-Cariño… ¿de qué está hablando?-, comento su madre, girándose a mirarla preocupada.

-No deberías estar aquí bicharraco, lárgate-, ya estaban cara a cara, a escasa distancia una de la otra, completamente enfocadas una en la otra.

Al menos hasta que la madre intervino, extendiendo su ala entre los combatientes y poniéndose en pie, la verdad era que a pesar de su menor tamaño, en comparación con los duelistas, era mucho más intimidante. -¿De qué está hablando esta joven Erin?... ¿Cómo que cosas horribles?-

-Su hija-, intervino rápidamente Aiur, haciendo que su madre levantase una mano para que Erin se callase y dejase de interrumpir. -Trata a su anfitrión como un esclavo, lo maltrata, le golpea, le insulta, todas las vendas y cosas que lleva encima son porque su culpa-, dijo rápidamente la joven artrópoda, temiéndose por un segundo ser destripada por dos reptilianas furiosas.

La madre se levantó con paciencia y miro a Geber, que estaba cocinando al fondo, fingiendo que no estaba escuchando nada. -¿Eso es verdad?-, pregunto de forma terroríficamente calmada.

-Bueno…-, Erin en ese momento le clavo una mirada que gritaba silencio. -Hay muchas formas de resultar herido…una vez me disloque el hombro bailando…-

Su madre suspiro lentamente. -Erin, ven conmigo-, una seña discreta y se alejaron las dos, camino al cuarto de ella.

Por un lado, las dos reptilianas entraron al cuarto de Erin, cerrando la madre la puerta tras ellas, la más joven esperaba cruzada de alas, su madre se acercó con la cabeza gacha y lo primero que hizo antes de nada fue darle una sonora bofetada, dejándole con la mejilla roja y el rostro girado de golpe hacia la derecha.

-Hija-, decía de forma firma, pero con restos de lágrimas en los ojos. -Entiendo con tu pasado que odies a los humanos…Pero esto… ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo Geber?-

-Me enveneno con paralizante-, respondió con voz seria y dura, palpándose la marca del ala de su madre en la mejilla.

-Y… ¿lo hizo simplemente por placer, te hizo algo mientras estabas paralizada?-, el silencio de la joven y como no le dirigió la mirada, dio toda la información que necesitaba a su madre, que suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada incapaz de mirar a su propia hija a la cara.

-Ya veo…pensé que habías aprendido algo de la última vez que hablamos…Ya fue bastante difícil convencer a la tribu de que Takato se merecía ese destino…Pero me miraste a los ojos, ¡me miraste a los putos ojos y me dijiste que no volverías a hacerles daño porque si!...Me dijiste que se había caído por las escaleras, ¿cuántas veces más me has mentido?- Su postura y su rostro eran aun serio y fuerte, pero algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Días y días de vuelo, preocupada-, empezó a susurrar, subiendo lentamente el volumen, -solo para encontrarme con que mi hija se ha convertido, en…en…en esto-, levanto la mirada, miro a Erin una vez más, encontrándola mirando hacia la puerta. -Dime, por favor, que estoy equivocada…-

-Es fácil decir que hago mal en odiarlos-, dijo en tono frio sin moverse ni un milímetro. -¡Cuando a ti ninguno te ha arrancado la piel a tiras!-, grito.

Por otro lado, Geber se acercó a donde reposaba Ari, limpiándose las manos con un viejo trapo blanco.

-No esperaba que vinieras-, comento mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, con rostro demostrando la preocupación por lo que podría pasar pronto por la reacción de la madre de Erin.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-, admitió entre alegre y extrañada por la escena que había presenciado. -Temía que esa salvaje te hubiera hecho algo innombrable y tuve que venir a ver como estabas, no me habría esperado que la madre de Erin estuviera de visita-.

-Ni yo, bueno, he de decir que agradezco que vinieras y la preocupación, ¿querrás quedarte a comer?-

-Quizás sea mejor responder a esa pregunta cuando sepa de que estarán hablando, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, no me ha pasado nada raro desde que nos vimos por última vez-, si, sabía que le había mentido, que Erin casi le mata ayer, pero una de las cosas que menos le atraía ahora mismo era darles más razones la una a la otra para odiarse. -Bueno, ¿y cómo vas, ha estado a la altura el sustituto?-

-Sí, si-, dijo distraída, acomodándose en el sofá. -No fue tan claro ni mantuvo a la clase en tanto silencio como tú, pero se entendía todo…-

Pasaron un par de minutos más, hablando tranquilamente de toda clase de temas, desde los recientes sucesos de la ciudad hasta si el dominio Altmer era tan malo como parecía, hasta que la puerta de arriba se abrió de un portazo, dejando escapar las voces del cuarto.

-¡Erin Nagala, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡solo estas tan ciega como las demás!...Mi propia madre…- Y entonces una furiosa wyvern que bajaba la escalera se percató de la presencia del muchacho, que instintivamente se encogió del miedo que profesaba esa depredadora enfadada mirándole directamente.

No importaron los gritos de su madre, que Aiur se pusiera en medio del camino, los intentos de resistir del extremadamente dañado muchacho o que esa mañana el tipo del tiempo anunciase lluvia y corrientes de aire frío por toda la región, en menos de dos minutos, no pudieron impedir que Erin saliera volando con su anfitrión en las garras, rumbo al horizonte.

Mientras Fana y Ari se organizaban para la búsqueda, su madre no la perseguía porque sabía que su hija era mucho más rápida que ella, los dos jóvenes llegaron a un apartado monte, rodeados de tierra húmeda, frías rachas de aire y árboles y arbustos pelados por los gélidos vientos pre invernales. Tiro a su anfitrión con furia sobre el suelo musgoso, que por fortuna amortiguo bastante bien la caída, y aterrizo justo a su frente, furiosa como nunca antes.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!-, grito, girándose, roja por la ira, moviéndose a paso firme y decidido hacia su anfitrión y tratando de asestarle un golpe devastador y sin contención alguna con su ala derecha.

Un árbol crujió ante semejante golpe, volando astillas por todos lados y despidiendo quebrantos de agonía al tiempo que su madera se despezaba y cedía a la gravedad, el joven a sus pies había evitado la muerte por poco.

Pero no fue ese el único golpe, siguieron uno tras otro en una destructiva sucesión de rencor acumulado, desatado sobre una presa indefensa que a duras penas conseguía retorcerse en el suelo para evitar aquellas sentencias de muerte escamada. Muchos otros objetivos no tuvieron la misma suerte, varios árboles, arbustos, rocas y similares habían recibido en todo su ser los golpes y se hallaban rotas, destruidas, aboyadas o simplemente deformadas.

Mientras no se detenía en la vorágine de destrucción, tratando sin éxito de atinar el golpe, no callaba tampoco.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!-, repetía en tonos amenazadores y cargándole la culpa al geólogo. -¡Todos son iguales, traidores, gusanos, asesinos…!, ¡muérete de una maldita vez, déjame en paz, que se vayan a la mierda tú, tu ciencia imbécil lamerocas, tu vida, tu manía con ocultar tu corazón y tratarme bien a pesar de que solo estas deseando apuñalarme por la espalda!, mal…malditos…humanos…-, lentamente se estaba cansando, reduciendo su velocidad de movimiento, seguramente debido al frio segador, ya que había salido con prisas de su casa, aun llevaba la ropa corta, que serviría si fuera verano, pero no cuando el cielo encapotado había empezado a amenazar con lluvias otoñales.

Ese frío es el que permitió a Geber sobrevivir, esquivar sus golpes, y el que causo al final que, la joven, casi al borde de la congelación, exhausta y temblorosa, se desplomase sobre el suelo, adoptando de forma inconsciente posición fetal, murmurando breves frases de odio para sí.

Geber estaba cubierto de sudor frío, temblando por una mezcla de miedo y el fresquito reinante, aunque su infancia en zonas gélidas le ayudaba a sobrellevar las cada vez más bajas temperaturas. Allí, a su frente, estaba Erin, encogida de frío, temblando, la misma que casi lo asesina, que lo ha maltratado desde que se conocieron, pero también veía a la joven que se había aventurado a alejarse de todo lo conocido por hacer felices a los suyos, a la joven que le había demostrado que tenía sentimientos y un pasado que, sin saberlo, intuía tan malo como el suyo.

Empatía, tranquilidad, calma, sentimientos que le abordaron, lo ha dicho una y mil veces, ella no es la peor persona que ha conocido, ni el mayor monstruo al que ha tenido que perdonar.

La arrastro como pudo por la fría tierra hasta el tronco de un grueso árbol que creía en medio del destrozado bosque, aun con sus hojas intactas, subiéndoles del aire frío, y bajo ese árbol por segunda vez le cedió su calor en un tímido pero fuerte abrazo, el tampoco llevaba nada especialmente de abrigo, lo que favorecía que su calor se escapase hacia la reptiliana, que era con diferencia la que más lo necesitaba.

-Eres solo un patético humano-, musitaba, temblando de frío, con voz débil, abrazándose entre inconscientemente y por voluntad propia al humano; una vez que el efecto embriagador de la furia se hubo disipado, la fría realidad tomo cuenta de sus actos. -No lo entiendo, de verdad que no logro comprenderlo…-

-¿Que no comprendes Erin?-, pregunto con cuidado, con una voz solo algo menos temblorosa que su compañera.

-Todos los humanos, sois monstruos-, empezó a relatar, tranquila y con grandes pausas entre palabras, concentrando sus energías en respirar. -Pero tu…no entiendo porque sigues empeñado en ser tan bueno conmigo, en aguantar todo lo que te hago, en cubrirme las espaldas, ¿por qué no me has apuñalado ya?-, le dio un golpe en el pecho tan leve que no le hizo daño a pesar de su estado. -¿Por qué no muestras de una vez cuanto me odias por ser diferente?-, empezó a sollozar. -¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?...Simplemente no…puedo…entenderlo-.

-¡Por el amor de Azathoth!, ¡me da igual lo buenas reclutas que seáis, como no dejéis de meteros las unas con las otras doy la vuelta os pongo a limpiar todas las oficinas con un cepillo de dientes para las tres!- Dijo una muy intranquila, quizás hasta enfadada coordinadora, mientras conducía una enorme furgoneta de Mon, bien acondicionada en la parte trasera para liminales, al parecer sus inquilinas habían empezado a discutir por razones que no vienen al caso.

Lo importante aquí, es como Smith se percató de algo inusual al lado del camino, detuvo el auto y les dijo que esperasen, que tenía que comprobar algo.

-Lo que hay que ver-, comentaba mientras bajaba de la carretera hacia la zona boscosa próxima, desde la cual la carretera se podía ver apenas. Se encontró a una wyverns en ropa veraniega abrazada a un joven vendado, ambos temblando de frio, pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de la coordinadora, al menos hasta que interrumpió.

-Es una escena conmovedora-, comenzó a decir con fuerte y seguras palabras en voz alta, llamando la atención de la pareja. -Nunca me equivoco con estas cosas, cuando dejo a alguien a cargo de una liminal, siempre acaba en final feliz, las chicas con Kurusu, Pachy con Eddie, no fallo nunca, pero no habrá mucho final feliz si os quedáis ahí a congelaros, ¿os llevo?-

Con unas leves palabras de aceptación por parte del muchacho y la aparente indiferencia de la joven, ambos se levantaron como pudieron y siguieron a la pelinegra hasta el furgón. Casi se resbalan y caen un par de veces ya que Geber tenía que mover prácticamente dos cuerpos al estar su compañera tan congelada, pero su ardua experiencia como geólogo, le sirvió para llegar sanos y salvos, son las cosas que tiene que en la carrera tengas que escalar cerros y moverte por pequeños caminitos rocosos al lado de acantilados y depresiones profundas, sin importar lluvia, sol, viento o nieve.

Se adentraron en el furgón por la parte de atrás y sentaron alejados de las tres integrantes, aunque reconocieran a alguna de ellas se limitaron en un inicio a saludarlas con un breve gesto de cabeza antes de acurrucarse en un rincón, al parecer Erin no tenía todavía suficiente calor como para despegarse de su esclavo.

-¿Qué hacíais en medio del bosque con tan poca ropa?-, pregunto la coordinadora mientras volvía a poner el vehículo en marcha. -Sé que estoy tardando mucho en pasarme para comprobar como os va, pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente, hay métodos mejores para llamar mi atención-, añadió, en tono de broma, como intentando suavizar un poco la rareza del ambiente.

-Nada especial, vino su madre, como ya sabes-, empezó a contar Geber, sin separar la vista de la carretera que se veía por la ventana del fondo, de forma pausada. -Pelearon, se fue, fui con ella, nos pillo el frio, fin-.

-Increíble, deberías haber sido escritor-, comento con sarcasmo.

-Los detalles son irrelevantes aquí-. Con esas secas palabras dejaba claro que no tenía más ganas de hablar.

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, si, vale, puede que se saltase algún semáforo y matase a alguien, tampoco fue muy importante, al final les dejaron de nuevo en su casa. Tras despedirse de sus acompañantes, entraron algo más calentados, pero aun sujetos el uno por el otro hacia dentro, donde se encontraron a Fana y Ari nerviosas, junto al teléfono.

Tan pronto como vio a su hija, la wyvern se precipito y la arranco de brazos de su casero, pegándola fuertemente hacia ella.

-¡Erin!...Tonta, ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!...Te hemos estado buscando las dos por toda la maldita ciudad y acabamos de volver, hacía mucho frío, como te hubiera pasado algo-, la abrazaba fuertemente, olvidando por la preocupación por unos momentos el enfado que tenía antes por la actitud de su hija; incluso la escorpida parecía preocupada por el estado de la joven.

-Bueno, creo que se ha quemado el guiso-, interrumpió Geber tranquilamente, haciendo que todas captasen el olor a quemado que brotaba por el aire, acercándose hacia la vitro para apagarla de una vez. -Bueno, vamos a olvidarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo?, si seguimos como antes no será un buen día, y hoy es especial tengo ganas de que sea un buen día, ¿os apetece ir a comer?-

Unos segundos de silencio, necesarios para la asimilación de todo el contenido de aquellas palabras, antes de que Erin rompiera el silencio. -¿Dónde propones comer?-, dijo en tono serio, seco, vacío de emociones o sentimientos, completamente te neutral.

-Vamos al Die Ekaterina-, menciono sin inmutarse, cosa que Aiur, la única nativa de la ciudad desde hacía tanto o más tiempo que el si se sobresaltaba.

-Espera, ¿estamos hablando del mismo restaurante?, ¡es un maldito lugar de lujo con cinco meses de antelación en la reserva de mesa!-, sus gestos eran convulsionantes, parecía que no lograba procesar la afirmación de Geber.

-Digamos…Que el dueño me debe una, o un par, no me dirá nada, pero habrá que ir elegante, ¿tenéis vestidos?-. Erin y su madre algo extrañadas, la escorpida alucinando de ir a comer al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, pero todo al final, acordaron encontrarse en la puerta de esa casa en media hora.

Geber, en la medida de lo posible, un grueso abrigo negro, con un pequeño ping de estegosaurio dorado en la solapa, cubriendo un traje negro limpio y pulido, botas, corbata lisa azul marino y camisa a rayas de varios tonos de azules. Fana llevaba aun el extraño traje de piel roja, lo único nuevo era el lazo carmesí que se había puesto en uno de los cuernos. Erin parecía haberse decidido, seguramente por presión materna, por un vestido de una sola pieza, sin escote, larga falta que cubría hasta sus tobillos, de colores grises varios. Aiur parecía una princesa de las mil y una noches, con abalorios de hueso o bronces por sus patas y exoesqueleto y un pequeño vestido dorado en su parte humana, de las tres, con diferencia, era la que más nerviosa estaba por todo aquello y se podía apreciar el maquillaje y el perfume aun si uno era ciego y sin olfato.

Esa última fue la que indico que habían terminado los treinta minutos llamando de nuevo a la puerta de la casa de Geber, se había ausentado a la suya propia para arreglarse, y aun se retocaba el pintalabios y removía el bolso cuando el joven abrió la puerta.

-Madre mía Aiur…Estas preciosa-, admitió con sinceridad, atrayendo la mirada de una wyvern que estaba ayudando a colocarse el lazo a su madre.

-Gracias, es la primera vez que voy a un sitio así y quiero ir adecuada-, dijo algo sonrojada, pensando para sí si ese tal Draco también la vería preciosa; desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente y volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

-No te preocupes, vas lo bastante bien como para enamorar al camarero-. Este comentario despertó el interés de la más joven de las escamadas, que se levantó, arreglándose el vestido y se acercó a la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por su madre.

-Ey, recuerda lo que hablamos antes es…Geber-, aunque no parecía haber cambiado mucho su consideración y posesión hacia su anfitrión, la verdad es que no quería volver a pelear con su madre.

-Por supuesto-, reacción son una leve sonrisa dándose la vuelta, -vosotras dos también estáis arrebatadoras-, les comento sinceramente.

-¡No, eso no!-, le espeto la fresita, acompañado con una risa leve de su madre. -Ya sé que soy preciosa, no necesito a alguien como tú para subirme la moral-, dijo cruzándose de alas. –Mejor vámonos, que queda lejos-. Con esas palabras sentencio el inicio de la caminata de los cuatro, dado que el coche de Geber no estaba preparado para liminales como Aiur, hacia el restaurante.

El lugar a pesar del frío y los precios, estaba a reventar de gente, incluso algunos haciendo cola. La sensación y la sonrisa de superioridad de Erin al pasearse tan elegante delante de tantas parejas humanas de alta cuna y colarse en frente de todos ellos en la cola afuera del edificio mientras el portero reconocía a Geber y les daba paso, era incomparable, similar solo a la vergüenza de Ari, que andaba encogida, como si con su enorme cuerpo no pudiera llamar la atención. Fana andaba erguida y orgullosa, pero no al nivel de regodeo de su hija y Geber lideraba el grupo, saludando a los diferentes empleados; como era de esperar, a pesar de las quejas en la cola acalladas con una sonrisa absoluta de victoria y las numerosas miradas, tanto de odio, envidia o incredulidad sobre el hombre del parche en el ojo con tres liminales acompañándole, no tuvieron problema a la hora de sentarse y pedir la comida.

-Geber… ¿Qué hiciste exactamente para ganarte al dueño?-, termino comentando Fana, tras probar los primeros bocados de algún plato con un nombre imposible de pronunciar, menos de escribir.

-Tenía un pequeño problema, le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar y le encanto-. Se volvió a llenar la copa de agua y la vacío de un trago.

-Dicho así pareces un mafioso-, rio la escorpida, incrédula ante su propia suposición.

-Bueno, dejemos eso, más bien quiero saber una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse señora?-

-Dije, si mal no recuerdo que podías llamarme suegra o mama, señora suena demasiado viejo…-

-Madre, espera, ya dijimos que este id…imb…est…este comosea no es mi pareja de forma alguna- Decía indignada la wyvern, alzando la voz.

-Después de lo que le hiciste a Takato solo por tirarte los tejos, no me digas que regalarle el anillo de tu abuelo no es algo importante-.

-¡No se lo regale!, es una marca para…-

-Fresita, cielo, estamos en un restaurante elegante, no armes espectáculos-.

La aludida se quedó en silencio casi todo lo que quedo de cena, abochornada. Al final, determinaron que Fana se volvería mañana para no preocupar a los de su aldea, aunque en teoría la abuela de Erin debería de haber recibido un mensaje hace poco, y para no colmar la paciencia de los empleados del acta de aquella nación.

Hagamos aquí un pequeño paréntesis. La comida fue un disfrute para todos. Erin en silencio se entretuvo pinchándole las piernas por debajo un anfitrión que disimulaba muy bien que pasaba bajo el mantel. Las principales conversaciones dieron fruto entre Fana y Aiur, que debatieron de varios temas de muy amplia índole. Acabada la comida-cena, por la ya avanzada hora que se les había hecho reunidos en aquel enorme y elegante espacio, se separaron, volviendo cada uno a su casa. No hubo nada remarcable hasta la caída de la noche. Erin y Fana se fueron a dormir juntas, mientras Geber se quedaba a solas en su habitación.

Madre e hija se acurrucaron bajo las cálidas sabanas, abrazándose la una a la otra, mirando al infinito.

-Mama… ¿de verdad tienes que irte tan pronto?, ¿no puedes quedarte unos días?-, dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

-Estoy aquí ilegalmente, cuanto más me quede será peor.-

-Te he echado mucho de menos, a ti y a la abuela…-

-Bueno, te diría que volvieras, pero con los amigos que tienes aquí creo que me dirías que no, ya estas construyendo tu propia vida, estoy muy feliz por ello…-, a pesar de lo que decía, su voz aun sonaba algo triste.

-Una vida en la que siempre formareis parte, tenéis que visitarme, mi esclavo os pagara los billetes de avión o lo que sea-.

-Erin, ¿otra vez con lo de esclavo?-, suspiro cansadamente.

-Le prometí a la abuela que lo trataría mejor y así lo hago madre, e intento día a día que sea alguien más…aceptable, pero siempre será solo un mono lamerocas-.

-Recuerda que tu vienes de un mono lamerocas cariño-.

-Antes de geólogo, mi padre era un monstruo, no sé qué tuvo para enamorarte…-

-La pasión-, ante la mueca de asco que hizo su hija, continúo explicándose rápidamente. -Es una profesión infravalorada en muchos lugares, difícil y abierta a continuas burlas de muchas clases, si alguien llega tan lejos como tu padre o Geber, es porque tiene verdadera pasión en lo que hace, pasión que puede contagiarse fácilmente a cualquier otro punto de la vida.

Recuerdo las historias míticas que me contaba, seria japonés pero se sabía varias obras completas de Shakespeare o Cervantes y me las contaba por las noches mientras se recuperaba. Podía sentir esas ganas de todo que tenía en cada palabra, como el veía el pasado en las simples marcas en la roca que yo pasaba por alto todos los días, caí completamente-.

Erin había comenzado a abrazarse más fuerte a su madre, conteniéndose de decir algo demasiado fuerte ante el recuerdo de su padre. -No deberías haber caído-, fue lo único que atino a susurrar.

-Amor mío-, empezó a acariciarle lentamente el cabello. -Se lo que hizo, lo cobarde que fue, una parte de mi querría matarlo si lo viera de nuevo en pie, pero…Por un lado eso sigue sin decir nada por mucho que te empeñes sobre los demás, ya sean humanos o geólogos, y por el otro…Lo volvería hacer, porque, ajeno a todo lo que causo, me dio el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, el tesoro que más he querido o querré jamás, mi pequeña…Ahora duerme, es tarde-. Sin mucho más donde quejarse, quizás por las tranquilas caricias, las dulces palabras, el cansancio del día o simplemente por sueño, se durmió al poco.

Geber por su lado no podía dormir, daba vueltas incansable en la cama, pensando, debatiéndose consigo mismo, hasta que finalmente se decidió; cogió el móvil y marco un número.

Tras varios segundos, una adulta pero jovial voz femenina sonó al otro lado. -¿Hola, quién es?-

-Soy…Soy yo mama.-

-¡Hijo!, hacía mucho que no llamabas, ¿cómo te va todo por Japón?-

-Bien, va todo bien, sin problemas-.

-¿Y qué hay de esa wyvern que me dijiste que acogiste, te trata bien, es buena persona?-

-Sí, algo ruda, algo…difícil de tratar, pero es muy buena persona, no te tienes que preocupar por ella-. Tras un instante de duda, finalmente pregunto. -Oye… ¿Sabes algo de papa?-

-No-, su voz se tornó más seria de pronto. -Desde el divorcio no me responde a los mensajes ni me abre la puerta, ¿es que a ti te ha dejado de contestar también?-

-No, no, me sigue hablando, pero sabes que nunca ha sido de contarlo todo, tarde meses en enterarme de lo de su enfermedad…Y la operación y, en fin, ya sabes, de todo-.

-Sí, lo sé, por desgracia, oye, nunca me aclaro, ¿es de día allí?-

-Noche cerrada-.

-Ahg, maldición, tengo que salir que me están esperando mis amigas, dime la hora y te llamare yo cuando pueda-.

-No te preocupes, uno de estos findes que trasnoche te llamare yo, de momento ve, disfruta-.

-Vale, duerme y cuídate cielo, que la última vez que nos vimos te vi demasiado palillo, espero que compres más comida ahora especialmente que tienes alguien en casa…Bueno, llama pronto, ¿vale?, siempre me alegra hablar contigo, buenas noches mi angelito-.

-Buenas noches madre, hasta pronto-.

Colgó el teléfono y el sueño se apodero rápidamente de él, ahora más calmado; tenía que dormir, tenía la sensación de que mañana necesitaría toda la energía.

 _ **Bueno, ya soy libre, ¡Wiiiii!, y quería hacer un capi sin tanta sangre, dolor y todas esas cosas divertidas que lo son siempre que no te pasen a ti.**_

 _ **Ha sido bastante entretenido escribir sobre la madre de Erin, aunque tengo siempre la sensación de que termino haciendo los cap de forma muy escueta, como si siempre faltase material, supongo que también es lo que tiene ser nuevo en este tipo de escritura.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que se toman un ratito para leer estas tonterías que salen de mis pensamientos dementes, espero que paséis un gran día, ¡hasta pronto!**_


	9. Este es mi día (Geber)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Por todos los soles del cielo, de verdad necesitaba dormir un poco, el día a día con mi nueva compañera era realmente agotador…Y desgraciadamente doloroso. Seguía sin saber porque demonios me odiaba tanto, eso claro no me impedía imaginarme cosas, suelo tener mucha imaginación; lo que más rondaba por mi cabeza, aparte de esa manía que tengo de narrar mis pensamientos y acciones como si alguien fuera a leerlos, era pensar que todo se debía a su secuestro y encierro, vete tú a saber lo que paso allí, pero según su abuela y su madre eso no era.

Que suave y cómoda es la cama, que pocas ganas tengo de salir, por mucho que me remueva no tengo fuerzas para escapar de esta prisión mullida. Mientras disfruto de no tener que ir a trabajar, no puedo evitar pensar en que le habrá pasado, es el dilema que me lleva carcomiendo estos últimos días. ¿La habrán intentado matar, tendría algún novio en el pasado que fue horrible en cada sentido imaginable, su padre era un borracho agresivo?, y quizás la pregunta más importante; ¿de quién era la sombra que se proyectaba desde mi ventana?

Ya empezaba a pensar que comenzaría la mañana de forma…Wyveriana, pero, ¡no!, esa sombra que me alarmo y me hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos y ponerme en guardia no era reptil, la propietaria de ese espacio vacío de luz, era una vieja conocida.

-¡Geberin!, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Su voz era tan amable como la última vez que la vi…lo que no sabía era como me había encontrado.

Al girarme la vi bien, no había cambiado nada. Los hellhounds son criaturas que se creen habitan o vienen de los planos infernales, o al menos eso se suponía, al igual que otras tantas razas que se supone que vienen del vacío o la muerte, la verdad es algo que se ha escapado a la civilización humana por mucho tiempo.

Humanoides caninos de gran tamaño, recubiertos de pelaje negro, orejas triangulares, largas colas esponjosas, garras rojas como para destripar a un buey, está en concreto se había dejado melena desde la última vez; su oscura figura contrastaba con el cielo azul y la luz del sol recién salido de su reposo nocturno. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza y se clavaban directamente en los míos. Llevaba una vestimenta que me recordaba a la del gremio de ladrones de Riften, cuero, telas oscuras, numerosos bolsillos, capucha, algún cuchillo asomando, lo típico en ella.

-Rowana…Anda, lárgate, no estoy de humor para aguantarte-, creo que mi voz sonaba cansada, no podía acumular suficiente energía en una sola noche como para recuperarme de los días que me estaba tocando vivir. Me acurruque bajo las sabanas, de todas las personas del mundo, no era ella la que quería ver ahora.

-Geberin, ¡no deberías tratar así a una amiga!-, me agarro el brazo sano y me volteo, sacándome de las sabanas.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-, pregunte sin molestarme en ocultar lo irritante que me estaba haciendo todo eso, pero incorporándome sobre la cama. -Tú solo apareces cuando tienes algo que ganar, la última vez que te vi casi muero…-

-Sí, fue muy descortés por tu parte dejarme sola-, de un salto entro dentro y se puso en pie al otro lado de la cama.

Suspire de puro cansancio, -Ya, ya, lo que tú digas, de todas formas, ¿cómo me encontraste?, lo último que sabía de ti era que estabas trabajando en el continente-.

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, dejando sus colmillos al aire. -No eres muy difícil de seguir, y yo soy la mejor en esto, parece que no me conozcas-, se paró un segundo y pude apreciar como recorría todos mis vendajes con la mirada. -¿Con quién te has peleado ahora para acabar así?-

-Eso no tiene importancia-, no necesitaba saber nada de Erin, eso lo tenía claro. -Más me gustaría saber qué haces tú aquí-; se quedó en silencio unos segundos, momentos que aproveche para mirar el móvil, nada nuevo sobre Charnela, debería de llamar al doctor.

-Tu viejo amigo ya vuelto a la ciudad-, esas palabras me sentaron como una bomba, una patada en el estómago, si era ella la que me comentaba eso, sabía que realmente no era ningún amigo.

-¿Cuándo…Y cómo?-, no me lo podría creer, se suponía que estaba muerto.

-Ahora con tantos liminales por ahí es muy fácil pillar colmillos de zombi-, magnifico, ese idiota que se hacía llamar a sí mismo como "GC", vivo de nuevo como un no muerto, genial, de seguro que pillo que odiaba esa noticia, me lleve las manos a la cara y me levante enseguida, dando vueltas por la habitación mientras ella se quedaba quieta, allí de pie, en medio.

-Según se, acaba de volver, pero ya sabe dónde estás, como dije, no eras muy difícil de seguir-, su tono de voz se había puesto más serio, ni siquiera alguien tan usualmente poco responsable podía pasar por alto el problema que su vuelta me suponía.

-Y…¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Ni siquiera me gire, me quede apoyado en mi escritorio, si ya vivir día a día con esta wyvern era algo que necesitaba de todas mis energías, que alguien como el volviera de entre los muertos era poco menos que irritante.

-Ya sabes que suelo hacer de mensajera, se rumoreaba por las calles que alguien quería entregarte un mensaje, el resto es historia, como suele decirse-.

-¿Y qué mensaje tienes que entregar?-

-Nada, solamente eso, que ha vuelto, parecía muy empeñado en restregártelo por la cara-.

-Supongo-, dije dándome la vuelta finalmente y encarándola, era más o menos de mi altura, eso siempre se me hacía cómodo. -Que tendré que ocuparme del asunto personalmente, ¿podrías llevarle un mensaje?-

-Así me gano la mitad de la vida, ¿qué quieres que le diga?-

-Solo, recuérdale lo que paso la última vez que nos cruzamos, sé que le dará igual se dedicara a tocarme la moral todo lo que pueda, porque tiene la cabeza que ya no le pertenece…Pero bueno, quizás se alineen las estrellas…- No creía de forma alguna que la persona de la que estamos hablando me fuera a dejar en paz, me tenía mucho rencor acumulado. Lo que en nuestro primer encuentro fueron solo…"Diferencias profesionales", conforme avanzaba el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en odio mutuo, yo me metía en sus negocios, él se metía en los míos, al final quedar en paz seria solo un sueño. Fue también yo un idiota al pensar que todo habría acabado; a veces miraba al pasado y me arrepentía de haberme metido en todo ese mundillo, pero luego veía el presente y me daba cuenta de lo que lo disfrutaba, aunque se podría decir que yo también necesitaría uno de esos colmillos de zombi; ¿debería contárselo a Erin?, no sé si me creería, lo mismo hasta volvía a intentar matarme, era algo ya muy típico en ella.

-Muy bien-, dijo por fin, sonriente y rompiendo su postura, haciendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos. -Se lo diré de tu parte, pero, ya sabes que mis servicios tienen un precio-.

Como no, el tema de los pagos, ya suponía que desde que apareció querría sacarme algo, pero bueno, ya contaba con ello.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo temía Rowana, venga, ¿qué quieres esta vez?-, me acerque a ella y empecé a numerar con los dedos. -¿Dinero, información, un favor…?-

-Si mal no recuerdo tu tenías muy buen material, dame algo y me daré por satisfecha-, toda una comerciante, seguro que ya había pensado en como disfrutaría de su paga desde el momento en que le dijeron que entregase el mensaje.

Me dirigí a mi mesilla de noche y abrí el cajón sacando de ella una pequeña bolsita de cuero marrón abultada atada con una cuerdecita, sintiendo su mirada sobre mis hombros. -Espero que lo disfrutes, cada vez es más difícil obtenerlo aquí-, le comente entregándoselo.

Ella recogió la bolsa al instante, casi arrancándome la mano sana de paso, y la abrió para ver el contenido…Desconfiada…-Umh, precioso y puro, me alegra que sepas tratar bien a tus viejos amigos…-

-Sigo sin tener seguro desde cuando te he de considerar una amiga…- Me senté otra vez en la cama, todo ese asunto era serio, quizás debería de avisar a ciertas personas, pero antes de nada seguía necesitando algo de descanso.

-Si no fuera una amiga, no te diría gratuitamente que el chico al que rompiste las extremidades hace un par de semanas trabajaba para él, y que esa wyvern tuya ya la consideraba de su propiedad…-Cuando volví a mirarla ya no tenía a la vista el saquito, se lo habría guardado en algún lugar, pero eso no era lo que más me importaba.

-¿Cómo que que de Erin?, ¿ese idiota se ha metido también con las redes de secuestro y estafa de liminales?-, de verdad, mira que yo me he metido en lugares turbios y con gente que no recomiendo nada cruzarme…Pero GC batía todos los records.

-Está aprovechando todas las oportunidades que le brinda la nueva escena nacional, desde la desaparición del mapa de aquel viejo demoniete hay mucho vacío de poder en ese ámbito, GC se ha propuesto llenarlo, pero no solo por ahí-, relato con calma, pero habiendo perdido la sonrisa. -Seguramente te lo veas metido en cada lio ilegal que veas en las noticias, tú al menos eres más fácil de seguir, pero tu trabajo es mucho más discreto…-

-Tengo que serlo, con un poco de suerte, Mon le dará caza, creo que están entrenando nuevos escuadrones de respuesta…-

-Bueno, eso sería una gran ventaja para ti sin duda, pero el tío es escurridizo, lo sabes bien… ¡Bueno!, creo que tu novia entrara aquí dentro de poco y eso, ¿debería quedarme a conocerla?-

-Ni es mi novia ni quiero que sepa de tu existencia, lárgate-. De verdad, por muy útil que fuera la información, no estaba para soportarla más, ya tenía suficiente con Erin.

-Pues si no es tu novia, más que valdría que te quitases ese olor-, hizo gestos en la mano como si estuviera atufada, tapándose las narices. -Apestas tanto a ella que cualquier liminal podría oler que has dormido con ella a un kilómetro de distancia, ¿la sobornaste con alguna de tus cosas para tenerla?, ¿por eso solo tenías esta bolsita de "dulces" en el cajón, te lo gastaste todo en ella?-

-Vale, suficiente, Erin es ajena a todo esto y así se quedara, ahora lárgate antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estas aquí-. Empecé a intentar empujarla por la ventana como podía, evidentemente en mi estado no era rival para ella, lo que le causaba la risa.

-Geber… ¿Estas bien?-, fana entro tímidamente en la habitación, instantes después de que Rowana saliera saltando por la ventana, desapareciendo completamente, como la mitad de mi vida que no podía dejar que mis alumnos, familiares o Erin y su madre vieran.

-Sí, sí, ¿sucede algo señ…sueg…Fana?-, dije incorporándome y acercándome a ella.

-Que mono, casi me llamas ya suegra-, su sonrisa me saco otra, la verdad parecía un cacho de pan, tenerla de suegra no sería mala idea, el problema sería conquistar y sobrevivir a su hija. –Erin aún está durmiendo, voy a hacer algo de desayunar, mientras tanto, quiero que hagas una cosa por mí-.

-Claro Fana, lo que necesite-, no sabía que me pediría, pero estaba seguro de que no sería como aquella vez que su hija me hizo servirle de reposapiés vibratorio una hora entera.

-Aféitate-.

-¿Eh?-, vale, esa no me la esperaba, me llevé inconscientemente la mano a la barba, era grande y suave, como la de todo geólogo que se preciase, ¿por qué afeitarme?

-Le caerás mejor a Erin si lo haces, créeme hijo-, decía calmada y completamente segura, no tenía ni idea de la razón de ello, pero, bueno, mientras se alejaba por las escaleras, pensé que podría arriesgarme a confiar en ella, de forma que me puse algo de ropa de andar por casa y me fui al baño de la planta superior.

Tarde un buen rato, tanto por tener que afeitarme como ducharme. Por un lado, aunque antes no le diera mucha importancia a oler como ella, la verdad es que quería evitarme posibles represalias de la wyvern, que seguro que no me consideraba digno de tener su olor, y problemas que podrían derivar de la resurrección de GC, luego de intentarlo, aunque no sé si lo logre, durante un buen rato, procedí a esquilarme. Me quede solo con lo que puede definirse como una barba cortísima, casi de tres días, bien recordada y homogénea eso sí, esperaba que estuviera a gusto de las reptilianas.

Salí un buen rato después, acariciándome la barbilla, pinchaba un poco y ya no parecía un científico, pero estaba hecho, ahora solo me quedaba ver si era verdad lo que Fana decía y…

-Esclavo, te ves…diferente-, y como no, allí estaba ella. No puedo evitar que me diera un susto, apareciendo de la nada; no tarde en obligarme a adoptar una pose menos ridícula que la movida por la sorpresa y a obligar a mis ojos a mirarle al rostro, en serio, con esos pijamas que tenía parecía un maldito osito de peluche, quería abrazarla, como ayer en el bosque, pero sabía que si hacia eso me partiría en dos.

Si, lo sé, no hace falta, hipotético lector de pensamientos inexistente, que me digas nada sobre el tema, creo que ya está claro que me gusta. Quizás por su forma de ser tan fuerte y decidida, porque ha demostrado que necesita un poco de cariño de vez en cuando, quizás por mi abrumadora soledad, ya sabes, estoy a océanos y continentes de distancia de toda mi familia y amigos, porque puede que a este ritmo no tenga tiempo de que me guste nadie más antes de morir o porque secretamente pueda disfrutar siendo el sumiso…Pero claro, con su odio hacia los humanos y mi pequeño y desastroso historial en las relaciones, no es fácil dar el primer paso. Y ahora la tengo otro día ahí en frente, admito que da un poco de miedo, es una mezcla entre una depredadora ancestral acechándote y el saber que no tiene reparos en romperte los huesos, pero a la vez me encantaba la vista, solo tenía que procurar no decirlo en voz alta.

Me miro con calma un par de segundos antes de hablar; esas palabras se me quedarían grabadas en la memoria para siempre. -Te has afeitado, te queda mejor que antes, mucho mejor-, ¿me acaba de hacer una especie de gesto de aprobación con el ala, eso es siquiera posible?

-Tu…tu madre estaba haciendo el desayuno abajo, deberíamos ir-, dije anonadado, antes que un alago me creería que…que…yoquese, ¡cosas!

-Oh, entonces vamos, supongo que te habrá hecho algo para ti también, es demasiado buena. Como desperdicies algo, como no te lo comas todo, hoy me ceno tus pulmones-. Vale, eso ya me era más normal.

Ya abajo, nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, admito que me sorprendió lo que vi. Platos y platos de carnes doradas, pescados especiados al punto, joder, se me hacia la boca agua, y Erin no era excepción; yo creo que me defiendo bien en la cocina, pero después de esto seguro que la wyvern me restriega por la cara la comparación con los platos de su madre y seguramente tras el primer mordisco, mi orgullo sea destrozado.

Se supone que los reptiles no tienen mucho gusto, menos los depredadores y que por eso muchas veces su cocina era…Mortal, es algo que desmentí aquel día. Todo estaba delicioso, no sé cómo lo hizo, que demonios de especias le metió a toda aquella montaña de comida o qué, pero incluso sin pensar en las amenazas de Erin, no podía dejar nada en el plato.

Me sentía realmente pesado cuando trague el último trozo de carne, de verdad, no me podía apenas mover, tendríamos que esperar un poco antes de ir al aeropuerto, no podía conducir así.

-De verdad, gracias Fana-, como pude me incorpore mirándola a los ojos. -Todo realmente magnifico, podría morir ahora en paz…-

-Eso puede arreglarse…-, murmuro Erin, dado que estaba más cerca de mí que de su madre, esta última pareció no oírla, yo preferí no seguirle el juego.

-Eres demasiado amable Geber, no es nada comparado con lo que tú has hecho por mí-, esa sonrisa otra vez acompañada de esa cálida sensación de haber hecho lo correcto y haber ayudado a alguien…Realmente era adictiva, una pena que en mis dos trabajos no fuera común sentirla. Erin refunfuñaba por lo bajo, parecía no gustarle que le recordase alguien que, en teoría, la había salvado, su orgullo me parecía demasiado para aceptarlo, pero estaba muy adorable cuando se enfurruñaba.

-No, en serio, espero que cuando vuelva a casa y tenga un tiempo me envié las recetas por correo, quizás si aprendo a cocinar un poco como usted-, mire en ese momento a Erin, acababa de levantar la mirada ante mi declaración. -Pueda hacer de tu estadía un poco más cómoda-. Me miro con una mirada mezcla de "-tú estás loco-" y "-no te atrevas-", pero por mucho que se empeñase en matarme con los ojos, tenía mis razones, sobre las cuales había pensado antes, puede que no de todas, pero sí de algunas, para tratarla bien.

-Sera un placer, no creo que te lleguen a saber igual-, por el gesto que hizo, me hizo intuir que decía eso más que nada para que su hija no explotara. -Pero creo que será un gran gesto, ¿no es así mi fresita?-

-Ya, como sea-, había desviado la mirada y se había cruzado de brazos. -Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar…-Juraría que se había contenido un insulto al final, por favor, Fana, no te alejes de mi lado, ¡así es mucho mejor vivir con Erin!

-¿Cómo que hija?-

-Se supone que te vas después de comer…No sé cuándo volverás o cuando iré a casa, quiero aprovechar bien este tiempo que tenemos-. Su voz… ¿Sonaba dolida?, cada día me parece más humana, eso me saco una sonrisa involuntaria, que me valió un golpe en la pantorrilla con una cola escamada, eso me pasa por no saber controlar mis músculos involuntarios.

-Podríais iros a presentarle a tu amiga, Draco, a darle una vuelta por la ciudad o ver el acuario, creo que ahora tienen ejemplares nuevos porque han inaugurado una exposición del Atlántico norte-. A mí me parecía buen plan, vamos, llevo semanas queriendo ir al acuario, claro que esa vez seguramente querrían ir solas, es algo que entiendo.

-A veces aun tienes buenas ideas-, Erin se levantó de la mesa y se estiro. -Voy a avisar a Draco y prepararme, ¿te parece buena idea mama?-

-¿Conocer qué clase de amigos tienes por aquí más allá de Geber y Aiur?, será un placer-. Su hija paso de mí, pero yo me puse a lavar los platos con su madre, y a guardar lo que sobro de su cocina en el típico taper de toda la vida para cuando Erin estuviera cabreada que tuviera algo de cocina materna, si funcionaba conmigo en mi periodo de estudiante lejos de casa, seguramente funcionase también con ella.

La siguiente hora fue rápida, ambas se arreglaron mientras yo organizaba todo el lio de vuelos y cumplía mi promesa de buscarle una escuela de idiomas o algo a Erin. Para ello prácticamente me quede sentado en el ordenador toda la hora, navegando por internet como bien podía con más de un dedo roto.

Encontré lo que parecía la página del instituto nacional de la lengua o algo así, a pesar de todo aun me confundo con algunos caracteres japoneses, quizás deba pedirle a Erin de usar el inglés o el español en casa, pero sé que tendría que pedírselo de rodillas y me pondría el pie en la cabeza y me daría latigazos y… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

También aclare el tema de los billetes de avión, deberían de dejarla a menos de una hora volando de su aldea si la situación que me facilito Fana era la correcta, luego de eso me tome unos minutos para relajarme, mirar las noticias, decirle a alguno de "mis chicos" que vigile de cerca a Erin y su madre por si alguien decidía hacer alguna tontería, al final escuche sus voces desde abajo, despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta, no espere mucho.

Si soy sincero, creo que puedo ser muy paciente y tal, pero si me haces vivir con una chica hermosa de mi edad con sobreentendía al contacto físico, aunque no del agradable también es verdad, no te extrañe que acabe haciendo eso, si no hubiera estado muerto de dolor lo hubiera hecho tras la primera visita de Ari.

Por suerte para mí, tras la revelación liminal no faltaba el material wyveriano en internet, ninguna me parecía como Erin, pero, ¡eh!, tenía imaginación, de sobra. Dentro de mi mente no he de temer que me juzguen, que me critiquen, que me odien por como soy en realidad, ¿qué la gente odia o teme mi máscara, la reputación de inflexible y sádico en la uni o en mi vida?, bueno, vale, odiaran algo irreal y yo sabré que no merecen conocerme de verdad. A menos que alguien leyese estos pensamientos míos, que vamos, ya sería casualidad, aquí dentro puedo imaginarme lo que sea, refugiarme en mi pequeño mundo, feliz, separado de todo, bueno, por fin ha cargado la página, ya puedo dejarme de pensamientos profundos y todas esas cosas.

…

…

…

-Esclavo, eres idiota, al final no me has dicho dónde nos reuni…remos…- Ni me gire, esa interrupción me dejo aterrado y paralizado, tarde un par de segundos de su silencio para poder girarme. -¡Por tu maldita vida, guárdate esa cosa asquerosa de vuelta en los pantalones!-, me cubrí como pude, dio un paso adelante, no sé si estaba roja de cabreo o de vergüenza, supongo que de vergüenza, ¡no tiene motivos para enfadarse esta vez, estaba haciendo algo natural! -Eso…de tu ordenador… ¿Son wyverns?-.

En ese momento supe, que estaba condenado.

Vale, creo que puedo arrastrarme hasta la cama, pero antes debo encajarme el hombro, a ver…Si…Ahí esta; la verdad duele de forma inimaginable, pero no tendría sentido ponerme a gritar en mi mente, bastantes improperios estoy soltando en voz alta, pero no sobre Erin, solo por si las moscas.

De todos modos, había cosas que agradecer, si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde y hubiera escuchado su nombre susurrado en esta ocasión, hubiera sido sin duda mucho, mucho peor, pero ahora al menos me había dejado con la capacidad de arrastrarme hasta la cama, necesitaba descansar y comprar un nuevo monitor de ordenador, creo que aún tengo trozos del ultimo detrás de las orejas.

Desde el principio me lo tome mejor de lo que esperaba, quizás porque como no para de remarcarme ella este aprendiendo a ser un buen esclavo, o quizás es que me gusta más lo que pensaba o misteriosas terceras opciones que no quiero traer a mi mente consiente por ahora, menos cuando necesitaba dormir.

Espera, ¿la rodilla siempre se me ha doblado en ese ángulo lateral?, desde luego puede ser muy bruta a veces…Mira que no me gusta recurrir a los materiales que tengo en la puerta del sótano, se supone que no son para uso propio, al menos no de un tiempo a esta parte, pero ayudan demasiado con todo este tema del dolor y tal, quizás…Luego de cinco minutitos…

-¡Levanta Geber!-, note como algo me sacudía, tratando de arrancarme del sueño, cuando abrí los ojos apenas pude diferenciar a Erin.

-Umh…Ya voy Fresita-, murmure medio dormido aun, ¿por qué demonios hacen las camas tan cómodas, como esperan que nos levantemos? -¿Sucede algo?-, pregunto, estirándome de la forma que mis dañados músculos me permitían.

-Mi madre y Draco están esperando abajo, se ha empeñado en que comamos los cuatro juntos por ahí-, se apartó y me dejo levantarme a mi ritmo, aunque se la veía impaciente asique mi ritmo fue mayor del que me gustaría.

-Bueno, por supuesto, ¿quieren ir al mismo de ayer?, el tipo no se quejara ni aunque comamos allí gratis todos los días-.

-No, buscan un lugar más normal… ¿No pagaste la cuenta ayer?-, me miraba incrédula.

-Invitaba la casa-, afirme con naturalidad, después de todo aquel hombre era una de esas personas que conocía un poco más de mi forma verdadera de ser, no se podía negar a invitarnos aunque quisiera.

-Cuando todo esto termine y mi madre se valla-, me dijo señalándome de forma acusadora con el dedo, -tendrás que explicarte-. Quizás esa fuera una buena oportunidad para una confesión, aunque una parte de mi quería evitarlo, en fin, no gano nada pensando en ello ahora.

-Bueno, vale-, dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al armario. -Iremos a algún restaurante menos formal, el día antes de que vinieras fui a uno que se llama el Aizawa, parecía bastante bien, no nos costara mucho darnos un paseo, casi diría también de uno que recomendó un tal Eddie/hockey_master en una red social en la que me metí-, que realmente estaba ahí solo por uno de esos juegos cutres que ponen al que me había viciado por casualidad-, un tal 360grados, pero creo que este pilla más cerca-.

-¿Fuiste solo?-, se estaba volviendo un poco posesiva últimamente, supongo que mientras no tengamos problemas con nadie más, puede valer, además tampoco es que tuviera a nadie más en este país, a nadie importante al menos.

-Sí, fui solo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Eres patético-, se cruzó de brazos; -nadie va solo a un restaurante a comer, venga, iremos allí, date prisa, te quiero abajo en cinco minutos-. Y tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

Como se me ordeno, cinco minutos más tarde estaba abajo, junto con Fana, Erin y una Draco la cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

-Hola-, salude en general, acercándome para tenderle la mano a la draconida. Esta, no parecía tener mucho interés en responderme de un inicio, pero la presencia de Fana era realmente apreciable, con una sonrisa amarga me tendió la mano y me saludo también.

No hubo mucha charla, rápidamente nos encaminamos a comer, que ya era hora, se me había pasado la mañana rapidísimo, conmigo liderando el camino, pues era el único que sabía dónde estaba todo, y seguido, muy de cerca de una Erin que parecía querer alejarse de una madre orgullosa que relataba con esmero las primeras cacerías de su hija a la draconida, ya era hora de que saliera la faceta de toda madre de avergonzar a su retoño delante de sus amigos. A pesar de ir delante no perdí detalle ni de los grandes momentos que llenaban su voz de emoción, como cuando cayó en picado desde casi un kilómetro de altura sobre un tiburón arenero, lo atrapo entero con sus garras antes de que pudiera reaccionar y levanto el vuelo en menos de un segundo, ni de los momentos que seguro que ella quería olvidar, como cuando trato de aguijonear a un kodo y se le encajo entre los músculos el aguijón y fue arrastrada por medio desierto hasta que el veneno dio efecto…Como se entere de que estoy escuchando me mata, pero merece la pena el riesgo, ya me he hecho a la idea de la muerte.

-¡Hola chicos!-, y hablando de riesgos y de matar, mira que escorpida se ha dejado caer por aquí. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar cuando Ari se dio la vuelta a saludarnos, aparentemente nos habíamos encontrado de casualidad.

-Hola-, dijo Erin desganada, sin decelerar el rumbo, como pretendiendo pasar de ella, cosa que su madre no parecía dispuesta a hacer.

-¡Aiur!, no esperaba verte aquí-, se acercó y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo, -¿qué haces aquí sola a estas horas?-

-Oh, pues vera, no me quedaba nada de comer en casa y pensé en salir por ahí a comer algo…-, se giró hacia mí y me saludo con la mano, para después girarse hacia Draco.

-Ey, yo te conozco-, menciono la draconida. -Tú eres la chica de esta mañana en la universidad-.

-Je…Si, soy yo, me alegro de que te acuerdes de mi señor…- Su voz sonaba un poco más tímida que de costumbre, ¿acaso la dragona la había pillado en una situación embarazosa?, que se yo, ¿ordeñándose el veneno del aguijón?, algunas especies venenosas tenían que hacerlo.

-Draco, ¿cómo es eso de que la conoces y que de la universidad?-, pregunto mi huésped.

-Si Erin, quería contártelo-, la joven hizo un gesto de brazos, quitándole importancia. -Según me contaste tu pronto iras a la escuela de idiomas, te sacaras el título y tal, y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada…No había estudios de mi agrado en la uni, pero pude conseguir un trabajo en la biblioteca del edificio de geológicas, donde supongo que ese imb…Geber te dará el puesto de trabajo cuando termines, así siempre tendrás a un amigo cerca-.

-Vaya, es un gesto precioso por tu parte-, admitió abiertamente, aparentemente olvidando por un segundo que estaba al lado de la escorpida.

-Sí, pero bueno, centrémonos, Aiur, ¿te vienes con nosotros a comer?-, las palabras de Fana me hicieron sonreír. Ari acepto tímidamente y se colocó disimuladamente junto a Draco a escuchar más de esas historias sobre el desierto, mientras una fresita sonrojada y yo liderábamos la marcha.

Todo había ido justo como planee.

Evidentemente no era un encontronazo fortuito. En los minutos que me dijeron solo pude hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas llamar a la que era mi mejor alumna y se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga, ventajas de la uni, puedes tener más relaciones con tus profesores que suplicarles que te aprueben ese 4,9. Le había comentado que para despedir a Fana saldríamos los tres junto con Draco a comer a un restaurante, quizás fuera por la buena experiencia de ayer o la buena impresión de la madre wyvern, pero no tardamos en acordar el lugar donde nos encontraríamos, evidentemente dejándolo como un encuentro fortuito a ojos de personas que pudieras romperme el cuello por quedar con gente que no le hace gracia a sus espaldas.

No fue mucho problema después de eso encontrar el restaurante, salvo porque tenía la extraña sensación de que algo cargado con energía mortal me estaba observando desde las sombras…Debo de dejar de ver videos de terror antes de dormir, suficiente miedo paso ya cada día cuando Erin aparece por mi espalda de pronto para darme sus sangrientos buenos días.

Ey, ahora que pienso en sangre, mientras nos sentamos y tal, menos mal que tienen sillas adaptadas a la morfología escorpida, he vivido por ella un tiempo, y casi no sobrevivo. Se muestra siempre muy fácilmente irritable, ajena al dolor que causa y todo el royo…Que alguien me diga por favor que las liminales reptilianas no sufren la regla, por favor… ¿Alguien?

Y en su lugar el camarero me pregunta que vamos a comer, la verdad es que han incluido varios nuevos platos irlandeses desde la última vez que vine, pero bueno, cuatro platos de lobster salad y cottage pie y yo me voy tan contento, todo sabia realmente delicioso, más en buena compañía. Hablamos de todo. Noticias internacionales, la paliza en los tribunales que recibió esa empresa de protección llamado Talio, como trabajar con las redes de bravais…Bueno, esta parte fue casi un monologo mío, de Ari y Fana, por sorprendente que parezca, por alguna razón tenía algunos conocimientos de geología, el problema fue cuando Draco no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

-Erin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-, de saber cuál sería, hubiera buscado alguna forma de silenciarla, cualquiera.

-Claro, dispara-. Se reposo tranquilamente sobre la mesa, ella ya había acabado su comida y se disponía a servirse un poco de agua en su copa.

-¿Por qué hueles como Geber y porque Geber huele a ti?-, se ve que mi ducha no había tenido mucho efecto.

Erin se quedó petrificada un segundo e hizo suficiente presión con sus "manos" como para reducir su copa a cristalitos.

-Camarera-, llame a una de las jóvenes que estaba por ahí cerca. -Cóbrese también la copa-, ni idea de cuánto dinero deje en sus manos, seguramente más del necesario, ahora no pensaba precisamente en eso.

-Quizás sea por mi visita del otro día-, admitió avergonzada Ari, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué paso en la última visita?-, inquirió Fana, dejando de lado lo que le quedaba de comida, que no era mucha.

-Puede que…Accidentalmente, le inyectara en sangre un poco de veneno afrodisiaco…-

Se hizo el silencio absoluto en la mesa, nadie se atrevió a moverse o decir nada, al menos por unos instantes.

-Aunque no me gusta que te hieran, hija-, la mirada de Fana a Aiur pasara a la historia como una de las más claras expresiones de muerte visual que se puedan crear, haciendo que la joven se encogiera pidiendo disculpas, -ahora entiendo porque estabas tan nerviosa con lo de Geber y tardaste tanto en admitir que durmisteis juntos…-

-¿Se han acostado juntos?-, Draco subió la voz, casi gritándolo.

-Bueno, tal parece, al menos huele así-, dijo con un hilo de voz la escorpida. Aunque fue solo una mota de voz, fue suficiente para hacer que Erin se levantase repentinamente y me ordenase salir con ella fuera.

Dejando atrás a las tres, salimos fuera, yo estaba muy nervioso por la razón de aquello, aunque auguraba que no sería nada bueno. Me llevo hasta un callejón apartado, poblado de cajas y contenedores de basura. Apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y suspiro.

-¡Porque todos siguen pensando que te amo!-, a cada palabra, un rodillazo en el estómago, espero que a las ratas del contenedor les guste la cocina irlandesa, cuando me soltó yo solté todo el contenido de mis estomago en el contenedor, pero no acabo ahí la cosa.

-Ahora voy a tardar horas en convencerlas de que no pasó nada con toda esta mierda de acontecimientos causales…- Casi me rompe alguna vertebra con el zarandeo que me daba. -Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto esclavo-, me advirtió con voz severa. -Ahora vas a entrar ahí dentro y les vas a explicar que no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿entendido?-

-No hace falta Erin, nos hemos dado cuenta-, cuando nos giramos, me crujió el cuello otra vez, no gano para medicinas, en el pie del callejón estaban las tres, mirándonos fijamente, seguramente la escorpida y la dragona quisieran interferir, pero se quedaron como meras espectadoras ante la furia contenida de la madre.

Esta giro la cabeza un segundo y se dirigió hacia sus acompañantes. -Draco, Aiur, ha sido un verdadero placer, ahora debo hablar a solas con mi hija, y esta tarde vuelvo a casa, agradecería que nos dejaran a solas a los tres, gracias-. No me extraña que se despidieran y se dieran la vuelta, joder, su expresión, sus movimientos, hasta Erin había dado un paso atrás de la impresión que daba.

El camino hacia casa de los tres fue…Silencioso, nadie dijo nada, caminábamos a la par conmigo en el centro de las dos reptilianas, que no se miraban. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni me quise parar a ajustarme los vendajes del estómago que se me habían descolocado por los golpes y lo hice andando.

El espectáculo empezó cuando llegamos a casa; Fana los guio y nos sentó uno al lado del otro en la mesa del comedor, con ella enfrente.

-Estoy muy decepcionada contigo Erin-, tras unos segundos de duda, fue lo primero que soltó.

La aludida fue a responder algo, pero su madre, alzando el tono, la corto en seco. -Tu sabes que puede ser muy complicado encontrar a un anfitrión decente, has encontrado uno que te ha soportado desde el inicio, que sigue a tu lado pese a las visitas al hospital y las continuas agresiones y así, solo estas demostrando que no eres mejor que los humanos de los que tanto te quejas-.

-Madre, no…- Erin intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-¡Silencio!-, rugió su madre, juro que por un segundo creía que saldría volando de la silla como si en lugar de una brusca orden de silencio me hubieran lanzando un Fus Ro Dah, hasta su hija se encogió un segundo, una visión insólita teniendo en cuenta su usual comportamiento fuerte y orgulloso.

-No tienes derecho a decir nada jovencita-, Fana de puso en pie, apoyándose sobre la mesa, evidentemente furiosa. -Se lo que has pasado, Erin Nagala, pero eso no es excusa, para un humano digno que encuentras en tu vida y lo tratas a patadas, ¿dónde está esa joven que volaba por todo el desierto para encontrar las flores que su amiga amaba y se las daba cuando estaba enferma?...¿Que ha pasado con la chica amable y cariñosa que era capaz de velar noches enteras a sus primas cuando tenían pesadillas?...¿Dónde está mi hija y quien es esta asesina que tengo delante?- Sus conductos lagrimales no habían dado para más, había empezado a llorar mientras le gritaba y me agrietaba la mesa, nada preocupante, si pude con la puerta, el suelo y la pared del cuarto de Erin, podre con esto, y su hija se había quedado cruzada de brazos, renegándole la mirada.

-Te has vuelto como los monstruos de los cuentos que te contaba de niña, a este paso acabaras deportada o encarcelada o que se yo, y ya estoy harta, pídele perdón a tu casero por todo lo que le has hecho, ahora-. Fue el momento de la madre de erguirse y cruzarse de alas.

-No, madre, ni de co…-, Erin empezó rápidamente a protestar, pero un rugido, gutural, digno de los orcos de Draenor, la corto en seco, estaba mostrando sus colmillos y los ojos le empezaban a estar inyectados en sangre, si pensaba que mi huésped daba miedo cuando se enfadaba…Al parecer las mentiras, ver a su hija tratando con tanto odio y desprecio a alguien que no le ha hecho mal, la continua desobediencia, la visión de su hija siendo encarcelada de por vida…Le dio más fuerte de lo que pensé en un inicio.

Erin se quedó callada en el acto, me miro, en sus ojos aun distinguía orgullo y fuerza, pero no tanto como antes, una madre es una madre al fin y al cabo, siempre saben hacer callar a sus retoños. Finalmente pronuncio unas palabras entrecortadas y con débil voz. -Lo...Lo…Lo siiiiiiiiiieen…Lo siento tan débil esa disculpa que apenas atine a oírla, pero pareció calmar a su madre, que se desplomo sobre la silla como una títere a la que le habían cortado los hilos.

-Que voy a hacer contigo, cuando me marche seguirás igual…- Su voz era lo bastante triste como para que no pudiera quedarme callado más tiempo.

-No se preocupe Fana, realmente me merezco un poco lo que me hace-, admití con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de las presentes. -Su hija es una gran mujer, le aseguro que me encargare en persona de que no acabe mal su historia…También hay que admitir que hay muchos humanos que son verdadera bazofia, yo tuve abusones en el cole durante años-, no eran recuerdos muy agradables aquellos recreos, al menos hasta que me arte y les enterré las cabezas en los retretes, verlos hacerle pipi cada vez que me veían después de aquello es una de las más gratificantes sensaciones que he tenido en mi vida. -Con el tiempo ya vera que no soy un como esos humanos que a saber que le habrán hecho-, vi algo de agradecimiento cuando mire de nuevo a Erin, pero solo un poco, eso me di pie para seguir con mi peculiar diarrea verbal. -Después de todo solo vivimos juntos desde hace muy poco, no se preocupe, sobreviviré-.

Mi charla pareció surtir efecto, ya no derramaba lágrimas y estaba un poco más calmada.

-Espero que tengas razón, me parte el alma ver a mi hija actuar como un monstruo…-

Erin no tenía fuerzas, o no parecía tenerlas para decir nada, de modo que nos quedamos varios minutos sentados, si hacer nada, esperando a que algo ocurriera; ese algo fue una alarma que tenía puesta en el móvil, era la hora. Tras apagarla me percaté de que me estaban mirando, perfecto, era competencia de todos. -Tu avión va a salir pronto, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-. No fue necesario nada más que terminásemos aquella extraña reunión, en menos de cinco minutos estábamos todos ya en el coche, camino al aeropuerto.

…

-¿Lo llevas todo mama?-, le dijo Erin preocupada mientras su madre se ponía en la cola para subir a su avión.

-Tampoco es que me trajera mucho, pero no creo que fuera necesario…-

-Quite quite, es un placer-, esta vez lo dije yo, había caído en la tentación y aunque había venido con poco más que con lo puesto, ahora llevaba una maleta negra llena de comida y recuerdos, incluyendo una botella de vino muy especial por ayudarme en la relación con su hija. -No puede esperar que nos visite y se pire con las manos vacías, ¿verdad Fresita?-

-Por una vez, Geber tiene razón-, me daba la razón y me llamaba por mi nombre en una sola frase, debería de haberlo grabado. -Así la tía Krene ve que hay cosas buenas fuera de la aldea, que seguro que ha estado frunciendo el ceño desde el principio-.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, no creo que se resista a todo lo que tu anfitrión me ha dado…Ven aquí fresita-. Me era difícil no llorar mientras veía como se abrazaban fuertemente, Fana se habría cabreado mucho con su hija, pero seguía siendo una madre, ¿cómo era aquel refrán?, "azote de madre, ni rompe huesos ni saca sangre", creo que hasta le perdonaría mi asesinato, pero mejor no comprobar eso, solo por si las moscas.

Luego de un largo abrazo, se giró me dio otro a mí, que, tras recordar donde tenía su hija la escama sensible, trate de dar con cuidado, pero lo que me sobrecogió fue lo que me dijo al oído. -Le gustas, no permite a nadie fuera de la familia que la llame fresita y salga ileso, salvo tú, cuídala, por favor…- Se lo asegure mil veces en susurros para que no me escuchara su hija, podía ser muy bastardo cuando me lo proponía, pero si prometo algo, siempre busco cumplirlo, no olvido las promesas…Aun tengo un amigo al que le debo invitarle a comer desde el instituto, algún día quedaremos, algún día…

Se dio la vuelta, ya era su hora. Un último beso a su hija y se fue a subir al avión; ya habría preparado todo de antemano para que nadie le dijera ni pio sobre su visado o su documentación, pobre del que armara un lio en un momento como este. Erin incluso me cogió de la mano cuando la vio desaparecer entre el gentío rumbo al avión, notaba en ella una mezcla de paz y alegría con tristeza y nostalgia. Me arrastro sin mediar palabra hacia unos grandes ventanales por los cuales se veía la pista. Observamos a su madre subir y su avión despegar en silencio, y nos quedamos ahí, creo que media hora más.

-Erin…-Dije finalmente, ya había soportado suficientes silencios hoy. -¿Tienes alguna preferencia de que hacer ahora?, todo el mundo es nuestro para hacer lo que mejor te siente-.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, con la mirada aun perdida en el cielo, me respondió. -Quede con Draco para ir al gimnasio, supongo que estaré allí toda la tarde…-

-Ya veo…-Un segundo para pensar, comprobar que aún estaba vivo y no me había matado por sostenerle la mano y puedo continuar. -Mira, hay una cosa que suelo, hacer, una "cena mala"-, alternaba entre mirarla a ella y el mismo paisaje que escudriñaban sus ojos. -No porque la comida este pasada de fecha…Cuando era peque y nos mudamos o cuando me fui a la uni, mi última cena era la conjugación de alimentos y comida basura más rompetripas, pudredientes y atascarterias que se podía ver; parece que vendría bien algo así, informal, divertido, puedo pasarme, pillar ingredientes hacer una pizza casera de cuatro carnes, pillar batidos, gominolas, helados y buscar alguna peli buena para ver, quizás algo como la lego película, ¿te parece bien?-

-Supongo…Supongo que podría estar bien, te veré en casa a las ocho, tenlo todo preparado-. Y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome solo en el aeropuerto con cara de tonto.

Bueno, supongo que me toca ir de compras. Pase por casa a dejar el coche y coger un par de bolsas de esas multiusos y buenas para el medio ambiente e ir al distrito comercial.

Era sorprendente como aún se notaba algo de miedo al terrorismo en la zona, pero estaba ya todo mucho más abierto y con más vida que la última vez que me pasee por esas calles, quizás fuera por el tiempo, o los anuncios de Mon de sus nuevos fichajes o la mejora de la economía debido a la miel, pero me alegraba ver la zona más llena de vida.

No tuve problemas al comprar todos los ingredientes y chuces que precisaba para darle una cena que no sería capaz de olvidar, ya volvía a casa cargado con todo lo necesario cuando me la cruce de nuevo. -¡Que alegría verte Geber!, no te vuelvas a perder que estaba muy preocupada por ti-.

-Demonios Rowana… ¿Qué pasa…?- La muy bestia me había hecho un placaje que ni un metapod y ahora estaba intentando ayudarme a levantarme y recoger la compra. No tardó mucho en aparecer un policía, algo me dice que la habían pillado sin papeles.

-¿Tu que miras azulito?-, espeto la hellhound. -Ya encontré a mi anfitrión, no te necesito, anda, piérdete-. El poli tardo un poco en hacer nada, pero acabó cediendo y marchándose, dejándome a solas con Rowana para recoger todo el estropicio.

-Deberías de legalizarte, a este ritmo te detendrán-. La verdad, a pesar de las putadas que me había hecho y tal, la verdad es que si me preocupaba un poco por ella.

-Ya lo han hecho, a la próxima Tio me dice que me hará una tarta, es mucho más amable de lo que pueda parecer, pero siempre me escapo-, hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos, mientras se ponía en pie y empezaba a caminar a mi lado.

-Bueno, si estas cómoda así… ¿Entregaste el mensaje?-

-¿De dónde crees que vengo?, ese tonto me ha pagado el doble de lo de la primera vez para que te entregue a ti otro, por cierto, se ha reído en tu cara mientras le daba tu recado-.

Suspire, pero no me pare, tenía que llegar a casa y ponerme a cocinar. -Me lo temía, pero bueno, ¿supongo que su mensaje no es que se rinde no?-

-No, más bien es de lo que va a hacer con tu wyvern cuando te mate, veras, el…-

-Cállate, no hace falta que me lo digas, ya me lo imagino-, la corte en seco, ya sé que puede ser maleducado, pero no tenía humor para oír eso.

-Por ser tú lo daré por dado, pero me tienes que decir una cosa-.

-Dispara-.

-Si tanto le odias, ¿por qué no vas a por él?, ya lo mataste una vez y no veo porque hoy sería diferente-.

-Rowana… ¿Hasta dónde sabes guardar un secreto?-

-Depende del secreto, de quien sea el que lo esconda y de si me darían cosas por el-, tan sincera como siempre, hay que admitir que tenía espíritu de comerciante.

-Estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, pero salió mal, muy mal, no pruebes tus creaciones contigo mismo, es mala idea, ahora estoy débil y camino a un destino fatal, no podría plantarme allí y hacer lo de la última vez aunque quisiera…Por cierto, antes de que lo digas, si alguien te ofrece algo por esta información, yo te ofreceré el doble, sea lo que sea que ofrezca, a cambio de su cabeza-.

-Uf, debe de ser muy grave para que me digas algo así, pero me alegra que sepas hacer negocios.-

-Sí, y hablando de negocios… ¿Tu sabias donde crecía el Drak Abisal no?-, no habíamos hecho mucho en todo ese rato, solo andar uno al lado del otro por la calle, pero cuando nombre ese árbol se paró en seco, como suponía.

-¿Para qué quieres algo del árbol del pecado?-

-Me estoy muriendo Rowana, ni en mis peores sueños pensé que esa mierda tuviera un efecto tan bestia-. No es algo en lo que me guste pensar. Había intentado sacar ventaja probando cosas nuevas, que nadie había hecho antes, probé los resultados conmigo cuando estuvieron listos pero no salieron muy bien. Dejando de lado los huesos rotos por furia escamosa, me había envenenado a mí mismo por idiota e impaciente, si no encontraba solución, me quedarían solo un par de meses de vida. -Creo que las flores de ese árbol pueden ayudarme, te pagare lo que quieras, pero tráeme una buena cantidad-.

-¿Lo que quiera?-, se quedó pensativa unos instantes. -Es un buen negocio, pero, ¿por qué a mí?-

-Porque cualquier otro que pudiera ir o está demasiado ocupado con cosas importantes o no es de confianza, por favor… Amiga-.

-Muy bien, te diré el precio más adelante, pero ve preparándote, no te saldrá barato, tú sigue vivo hasta que vuelva, odiaría haber hecho el viaje en balde-. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a usar sus grandes habilidades acrobáticas para escabullirse por un callejón lateral.

-No esperaba que fuera de otra forma-, sonreí con amargura, ahora solo podía esperar.

Llegue a casa sin más inconvenientes y lo prepare todo. A las ocho en punto, la mesita del salón tenía una enorme pizza, más grande que una familiar, rodeada de botellas de batidos de chocolate, toda clase de donuts que se pudieran imaginar, chocolate, una fuente de natillas de vainilla como para ahogar a alguien, esperaba que no fuera usada contra mí, gominolas, palomitas, incluso fresitas con nata; no era la "fresita" que más me gustaría probar con nata pero bueno…Estoy condenado a muerte, ¡no me juzguen por eso!, más bien juzgarme por estar gritando mentalmente como si alguien me escuchara, en fin.

Tenía ya puesta la película de lego ya en el televisor cuando llego ella, completamente sudada y despeinada, me irguió una mirada, luego a la comida, se relamió, seguramente por el olor de la pizza, admito que me había quedado genial, y se fue para dentro seguramente a bañarse.

Media hora más tarde, en pijama, aparecía mi invitada, toma rima asonante que me marco en mi mente… ¿Era asonante no?, en fin, idiota, céntrate en la joven que tienes al lado. Le pasé un enorme trozo de pizza en silencio y puse la peli. La verdad es que fue bastante agradable disfrutar de un rato civilizado y no doloroso, ella parecía disfrutar también de la peli y la comida, que se llegó a terminar, es lo bueno de estas cenas, es muy fácil no dejar nada en los platos, y se reía con los chistes y escenas de la peli.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormido en el sofá a punto de acabar la peli, tras mirarla una última vez, estaba tan somnolienta como yo, antes de entrar de nuevo en ese reino de recuerdos y sueños del que me despertaría, con un poco de suerte, al amanecer.

 _ **¡Hola!, encantado de verles de nuevo a todos. Vale, es un poco diferente esta vez, lo admito, me dio por probar como seria en primera persona y la verdad es que me ha gustado; si bien es verdad que habrá capis futuros donde por narices tendrán que ser en tercera, creo que voy a probar la primera un poco más, espero que no les pareciera horrible estar dentro de la cabeza de este maniático, sinceramente agradecería sus opiniones sobre si seguir así o si ven mejor la tercera en general.**_

 _ **La verdad es que el capi fue empezar y salirme solo, desde Rowana hasta los detalles de la otra vida de Geber, espero no haber resultado cargante o haber escrito mal en esta ocasión, si es así pido disculpas.**_

 _ **Por cierto, creo que voy a volver también a esa sana costumbre de responder los comentarios del capi anterior en estos nuevos capis, asique, ¡allá voy!**_

 _ **-Falcon:**_ _ **Dile a la reina abeja que Geber y Erin se apuntan a un bombardeo, ¿se pueden llevar invitados?, mientras tanto podemos experimentar, lo mismo hay formas tan eficientes como una escopeta para quitárselos de encima.**_

 _ **-Endelstadt:**_ _ **Si, tanto Fana como Aiur son grandes apoyos para el pobre geólogo, cada una a su forma le ayuda a sobrevivir un día más mientras él trabaja para quitarle la máscara a su huésped, y quizás al mismo también. Y por cierto, el gusto es todo mío de estar de vuelta entre gente tan buena.**_

 _ **-Paradoja:**_ _ **Como abras podido leer, mientras su madre está cerca no le pasa ni una. Ya empiezo a dejar caer cosas y decir algunos detalles, llegara el momento en que todo cuadre y tenga sentido, pero por ahora hay asuntos que requieren atención más directa de los implicados que hablar de sus pasados.**_

 _ **-Tarmo:**_ _ **Fana como toda madre se preocupa mucho por su hija, que aunque no lo parezca tiene bastante de ella. Como bien dices entre ella y la escorpida oponiéndose a sus peores momentos ha empezado a dudar, y la duda es una semilla de la que muchas cosas pueden crecer.**_

 _ **Las referencias Maese Flake salen solas casi siempre, eso sí, por ahora no será necesaria una intervención directa, pero que se queden cerca, por si acaso.**_

 _ **-Alther:**_ _ **Si, sin duda, necesitaría una de esas semillas, con mucha urgencia, aunque quizás con las flores del árbol del pecado pueda apañarse algo.**_

 _ **-Pirata:**_ _ **Tu comentario me hizo una gracia la verdad, espero que este capi te gustara, aunque al final no dijera nada del dueño del restaurante.**_

 _ **Y en fin, hora de despedirse, por ahora, ¡pasen un buen día!**_


	10. Este es mi día (Erin)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Umh…El sol me está dando en la cara, creo que sería hora de despertar, pero por lo poco que siento el cuerpo se está bastante cómodo, ¿qué paso anoche? A ver…Esclavo me preparo la cena, vimos la peli de lego y luego se durmió y yo… ¿Llegue a irme a la cama?, creo que sigo en el sofá.

A ver, creo que tengo que recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo. La tele esta aun encendida, con el fondo en negro enseñando el menú de series y películas que tenía grabada, por lo visto nos quedamos dormidos a la vez y no nos despertamos.

Espera, si nos dormimos a la vez y en el mismo sofá, y no nos levantamos…Eso significa... Abrí los ojos y me desperté del todo de inmediato, como temía, ese imbécil se había dormido y estaba acurrucado en mi regazo, con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella, espero por su bien que estuviera soñando con rocas…

Intente moverme, pero parecía que mi cuerpo aún seguía dormido, no me respondía, ¿acaso sufría parálisis del sueño?, sé que todo el mundo puede sufrirla de vez en cuando, pero está en particular es muy oportuna; me encantaría quitármelo de encima de una vez pero parece que mi cuerpo no quiere, maldito, ¡esto es un motín!, ya me encargare de ello…O, espera…Ya me paralizo una vez, ayer fue el primero en ofrecerme comida…¿Puede ser que me volviera a paralizar para este momento?...Puede no, ese bastardo seguro que lo ha hecho, de esta se acuerda, en cuando pueda moverme te aseguro que se acuerda.

…¿Es posible que me esté pasando?, mi esclavo cada día demuestra ser tan sumiso y tranquilo que seguramente muchos me tildarían de idiota al pensar que me pudiera hacer algo así, otra vez, más aun después de lo que paso la última ocasión que intento algo similar…Pero no sé, hay algo en el que aún me hace desconfiar, que me hace odiarle, supongo que es lo que se parece a mi padre el muy bastardo, eso y que por mucho que se empeñe mi madre sigo sin poder confiar en los humanos, desde que los conozco solo me han traído dolor, desgracia y casi la muerte, no, no te puedes fiar de ellos.

Lo vuelvo a mirar, tiene una cara de tonto ahí acurrucado en mi regazo, pero parece feliz, normal, igual que las cucarachas se alegran cuando pueden comer miel este esclavo se sentirá feliz por estar donde no podría acceder sino fuera por una insólita serie de acontecimientos. También sigue plagado de vendajes; esas vendas del cuello debieron ser por los golpes que le di con su monitor ayer, los del costado de cuando lo golpee con aquella roca y ese del brazo es mi favorito, ese le deja marca de por vida; fue en nuestra primera noche cuando le pille jugando al juego ese de caza, que seguramente acabe retirado por cuestiones evidentes. Le arranque un pedazo de carne del brazo y tras masticarlo se lo escupí a al rostro mientras le decía que sabía a mierda y quedaría a juego con su barbuda cara…Bonitos recuerdos, aunque ahora ya no tiene barba, mi padre si tenía, me alegro que se la recortase, ahora es algo menos vomitivo mirarle.

Y sin embargo allí estaba a la mañana siguiente tan odiosamente amable como siempre, y el día siguiente, y todos los días que vinieron después de ese, tan irritablemente tranquilo, tan serenamente amable, parece empeñado en engañarme y hacerme confiar para luego apuñalarme por la espalda. No para, siempre me está cubriendo las espaldas de mi madre o Aiur, buscando la forma de hacerme disfrutar de la vida ya sea con estudios y trabajo o cenando, cada vez que me doy la vuelta está ahí, esperando para hacerme sentir como en casa…Casi, casi me parece, a veces, que lo haga porque de verdad se preocupa y de verdad es bueno…¡NO!, es un humano, nunca cambian, traidores, asesinos, malnacidos, y si se parece a mi padre con más razón, solo es un esclavo, una herramienta que usare y despachare como mejor vea, nada más, nunca.

Mira, por fin se está removiendo el gusano, creo que se va a despertar…Tengo curiosidad, voy a hacerme la dormida, a ver qué hace.

-Umh…Buenos días Fresit…-, vale, tengo los ojos casi cerrados del todo, pero aun lo veo, parece que se ha quedado paralizado por un segundo, ahora se está levantando, ha salido rápido de mi campo visual, patético, pero inteligente, supongo. Vale, ahora vuelve se está poniendo a recoger la mesa y apagar la tele y todas esas cosas, perfecto, es lo que le iba a obligar a hacer de todas formas, lo único que no me cuadra es el aroma y los sonidos que siento detrás, desde la cocina, no son los típicos sonidos de limpieza y juraría que su lavavajillas no olía a huevos recién hechos.

¡Sera bastardo el muy geólogo!, sabe que le voy a matar por envenenarme con la cena de ayer y trata de calmarme haciéndome el desayuno y trayéndomelo a la cama, o sofá en este caso…Se me está pasando la parálisis, en cuando esté lista se entera, por como huele deben de ser huevos revueltos, beicon, queso de ese que dice que le mandan desde casa, debo de admitir que está más bueno que el de aquí al menos, y también huele a miel, pero no de la normal, quizás de alguna clase de alraune o algo similar.

-Erin, vamos Fresita despierta, tienes ya el desayuno-, se acercó y me meció el hombro levemente, intentando despertarme, lo que no sabía era que ya estaba despierta.

Espere un segundo, con los ojos cerrados y me abalance, ya libre del veneno que me hubiera engañado para ingerir, quería morderle la mano y arrancarle la mitad de los dedos, pero o fue rápido en moverse o aún no se me había pasado el efecto del todo, solo le acerté a la tostada con miel que llevaba en la mano, a juzgar por la bandeja que tenía enfrente y como no quedaba nada en la cocina por lo que vi después al levantarme, debía de ser su único desayuno.

-Bueno, ¡sí que tienes hambre!-, su tono alegre era irritante, le arranque la tostada de la mano y me la comí todo lo rápido que pude, pero el muy estúpido no dejaba de sonreír.

-Cállate imbécil, ahora sin mi madre aquí no tengo que fingir que te aguanto-, me acomode en el sofá y vi cómo se quedaba quieto a mi lado, supongo que esperando órdenes, cuando hacia cosas como esa, aun me daba esperanza de que fuera una propiedad adecuada.

-¿A qué esperas?, desayuna tú también, no me sirves muerto de hambre-.

-Ese era mi desayuno, y no queda nada para hacer así, supongo que esperare hasta que vuelva de comprar-.

No pude contener el suspiro, menudo idiota. -Espera-, le hice un gesto con el ala para que se acercara. -¿No me has oído?, no me sirves de nada muerto de hambre, por hoy tienes permiso para comer de mi plato, pero solo hoy-, mira que tener que alimentarle yo, patético.

No sé cómo me contuve de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, al menos lo hizo bien arrodillándose y dándome las gracias, supongo que es algo.

A pesar de todo aun encontró valor para dirigirme la palabra, solo por hoy voy a no tomarle en cuenta el posible veneno, solo por hoy, aunque no descarto sacárselo más tarde cuando más duela.

-Bueno, ¿tenías pensado algo para esta mañana?-, comento de pronto, y yo suponiendo que iba a tener un agradable desayuno tranquilito…

-No, ¿tienes alguna de esas ideas de bombero tan típicas tuyas?-

-Más bien, cosas relacionadas con tu plan de vida-, no sé qué mirada le solté como para que continuara hablando, lo mismo necesitaba gafas, unas bien grandes que pusieran en fosforito "o eres claro o te arranco los huesos". -Ayer por la mañana me asegure de buscar huecos en algún instituto de idiomas, tenemos uno aquí, cerca de la uni, que me extraña no haber visto nunca antes, pensaba en llevarte para que fueras y pasaras una mañana en las clases de introducción a ver si te gusta el ambiente y tal, mientras voy a comprar cosas y a que me quiten las vendas estas, al terminar todo pasar a recogerte para ir a almorzar por ahí y luego dar un paseo, creo que sería buena idea comprar un portátil para ti, así podrías hacer video-llamadas a casa y buscar tus cosas y quizás incluso viciarte conmigo a alguna maravilla Tamrielesca…Ya hice por ti todos los registros necesarios en la escuela, no habría problema en ir…Si quieres- Era increíble lo rápido que lo había soltado todo, se había quedado encogido mirándome en el sofá, hablando sin parar, supongo que para decirlo todo antes de que le arrancase la mandíbula. Por esta vez sin embargo, me parecía un buen plan.

-Realmente esclavo, últimamente te estas esforzando bastante en tener ideas aceptables, supongo que te estoy entrenando bien-. Era una regla fácil de entender, un humano no hace nada ni mejora en nada si no le va la vida en ello o lo encuentra extremadamente agradable; dado que son una panda de inútiles que usualmente no piensan, tampoco es que tengan cerebro para ello, si mejoran en un ámbito como las ideas, es cosa de otro, en este caso, de su dueña, ergo, soy una buena domadora de humanos.

No pasó nada más especial durante el desayuno, Geber se quedó callado, muy bien por su parte, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a preparar para el día. Como era de esperar yo tarde menos en prepararme, ya estaba lista, era una oportunidad perfecta para usar ese uniforme de instituto japonés que venía con la ropa que Geber me trajo, supongo, por el conjunto de ropa interior que traía, que no era ese su uso, pero bueno.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto, lista para conocer el lugar en el cual estudiaría, escuche murmullos saliendo de la habitación de esclavo, solo por si debo de matarle un poco porque ande viendo cosas que no tenía que ver, iré a echar un vistazo. Lo que más me asqueaba de lo de ayer era el parecido de las imágenes y actrices conmigo, no me fije mucho mientras arrancaba el monitor y le golpeaba con él, pero creo que tenían escamas verdes y pelo del mismo lila claro que el mío o al menos de cerca; quizás me esté ablandando demasiado con ese desecho, debería de convertirle en un eunuco como pensé aquella vez, así no tendría problemas de este tipo.

Casi me había hecho ya a la idea, pero cuando estoy ya al lado de su puerta, logre escuchar con claridad lo que decía.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos gran escritor y esclavo sirenaico, cumpleaños feliz-. Al entrar lo veo mirando la pantallita de su móvil sobre el escritorio, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien. En cuando me nota, se gira y me sonríe, invitándome a pasar.

-¡Erin, te has perdido la canción!-, respondo, tan irritantemente alegre como siempre. Me puse a su lado y vi a un joven humano al otro lado, sonrojado como si le acabasen de dar una sorpresa.

-Fresita, este es mi querido amigo Tarmo, vive al otro lado del pacifico y es uno de los mejores escritores del mundo conocido, de hecho por si algún día tienes curiosidad, su serie de novelas de guerra Snayperskaya, esta al completo en la estantería salón…-

-Me alagas demasiado Geber, me vas a hacer sonrojar….-

-Ya estas bastante rojo-, se volvió hacia él, -hoy es su cumple y quería felicitarle, porque sé que en cualquier momento…-No termino la frase, alguien le interrumpió desde otro continente.

-Esclavo, ven aquí…- Una voz calmada y con toque real, que parecía provenir de una sirena de escamas y pelo rosas que se había aparecido a un lado de la pantalla. No me había fijado hasta ese momento, pero parecía que el tal Tarmo tenía un collarín con una cadena en su cuello. Se despidió rápidamente y cancelo la video-llamada.

-Esa es su pareja liminal, es una prima de Mero, que vive en la misma casa que la arañita a la que fuimos a visitar unos días atrás-. Ni siquiera tuve que interrogarle para que hablase, de verdad va mejorando.

-Da gusto ver que hay más humanos que aceptan a sus amas sin protestar, me caen bien esa joven, y de hecho…Quizás deba imitarla-. Me detuve un segundo a pensar, la verdad es que imaginarme a Geber andando por la calle a cuatro patas con una correa de cadena atada al cuello era una imagen que me agradaba.

No pareció querer hablar mucho más después de eso, quizás fuera por el más que seguro brillo amenazador que me habría salido a los ojos, pero bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera hablar con él. Se puso su ropa, cogió sus papeles y nos fuimos.

La universidad estaba a poco más de media hora de camino, y la escuela de idiomas estaba prácticamente al lado, dado que ya me sabia ese camino no era necesario que me acompañase, pero supongo que estar junto a su ama y tener la capacidad de servirle en lo que surja le hace feliz, como debe de ser.

El instituto o escuela o como se quiera llamar era un edificio de tres plantas de altura, de paredes de color blanco sucio surcadas por numerosas ventanas rectangulares y rodeado por una pequeña zona ajardinada. Me llevo hasta la puerta al lado de la cual había varios grupos de estudiantes, tanto humanos como de otras especies hablando entre ellos. Note como algunos le miraban de reojo o cuchicheaban a su paso; sabía que tenía muy mala reputación en la uni, o buena según para que la quieras, y parecía que se había extendido a esta parte también, no me importaba, a priori, pero como me dieran problemas eso ya sería otra cosa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos-, dijo finalmente parándose ante las puertas del edificio, -ya tienes mi móvil por si cualquier cosa, la clase de presentación e introducción a la que tienes que ir es la 14 de la segunda planta, ¿tienes todo, está todo bien?-, me cabreaba un poco que me hablase así, como si fuera una niña pequeña, con su voz tintada de preocupación, aunque también sentía algo raro al mismo tiempo, algo más abajo del corazón, como en el estómago…seguramente sea más enfado.

-Sí, está todo bien, una mera institución humana para comprobar algo que conozco desde hace años no es rival para mí-. No seré una wyvern emperador, esas pijas que siempre se jactaban en la aldea de su fuerza y su resistencia a los elementos, no, de hecho soy mejor que esas estúpidas, no tendré problemas con nada de esto.

A pesar de mis afirmaciones, se quedó allí parado de pie un rato mirándome fijamente. No hacía falta ser un experto para ver que aún está preocupado por mí, provocándome otra vez esa rara sensación en el estómago, irritante. -¿Qué esperas, un beso de despedida?, estaré bien, largo-. Un segundo más de duda, pero al final, mirando hacia atrás más veces de las que su cuello debería de haber soportado sin dislocarse, se largó, desapareciendo entre los otros edificios y árboles y dejándome sola ante esta nueva etapa.

No tarde nada en entrar y encontrarme a la clase, parecía que habían empezado hace poco a juzgar por las puerta cerrada y como oía presentaciones desde su interior, no me lo pensé mucho y, maldiciendo que mi esclavo me hiciera llegar tarde a mi primera clase, entre.

-Hola-, dije secamente entrando de golpe y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Debes de ser Erin, la única que faltaba-, el profesor que se había detenido y girado para verme al entrar, era una humano bajito y calvo con marcas de edad bien marcadas en la piel, que se reclino sobre la mesa para apuntar algo sobre un papel. Me tome un momento para mirar a la clase, mesas y sillas de varios tamaños y formas distribuidas en cinco filas con seis columnas cada una. La clase medio llena la mayoría con humanos, pero también con liminales. -Se puede llegar a tiempo señorita-, replico en tono de reprocha.

-Y también se puede dejar de perder el tiempo, ¿no?-, la respuesta me salió sola, ¿Por qué allá donde fuera me tenía que encontrar con humanos patéticos?

-¿Eh, que dice?-, respondió incrédulo, levantando la mirada.

-Que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo vieja momia con palabras estúpidas y redundantes-, me acerque a las mesas libre de detrás para coger sitio. -Y hagas tu trabajo para variar-.

-Ey, cretina-, me gire en el acto, un joven pedazo de escoria se había girado y me estaba señalando con el dedo. -¿Quién te crees aquí viniendo y empezando a insultar al profesor?-

…

…

…

-No se preocupe señor, daremos parte a las autoridades pertinentes, te la has cargado Erin-.

-Si no fuerais tan estúpidos os habríais ahorrado los problemas-. Patético, estos idiotas me han hecho ir al despacho del director antes siquiera de empezar mi primera clase. Puede que ahora este algo más calmada, pero cuando me pillan en el pronto ni se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de la deportación o la cárcel, y ahora simplemente paso de echarme atrás, menos cuando tengo a más de diez testigos de cómo he hecho que ese joven acabe con un ojo menos y el brazo roto…Y porque me contuve.

-Tu cállate, ya has hecho suficiente-, ni las miradas de odio del alumno, sus padres, el directo, el profesor y la enfermera me hicieron calmarme, quería arrancarle la tráquea a ese tipo por mandarme callar. Lo que me hizo detenerme, fue la súbita aparición de Geber.

Se veía…diferente. En este ratito había tenido tiempo de ir al médico a quitarse las vendas y escayolas, tenía bastante regeneración para un humano, tenía que admitírselo, y presentarse allí como no lo había visto en milenios, sano y sin la cara cubierta de cicatrices y moratones. Por alguna razón no iba al gimnasio, pero se notaba que estaba en forma, incluso bajo la camisa azul o los vaqueros, la barba corta también le quedaba mejor…Supongo que ahora que no parece tanto un decrepito andante podría haber más chicas interesadas en él, menos mal que aun lleva mi olor, que dado que no se puede eliminar más rápido, al menos servirá de algo y el anillo, que se jodan las demás, es MI esclavo.

-He llegado lo antes posible, ¿Erin, estas bien?-, paso un poco de los demás, incluso del que estaba cubierto de trozos de su propia sangre seca, y fue directo a acercarse a mí, buen esclavo, preocupándose por su reina antes que por cualquier otro. El director interrumpió, evidentemente molesto.

-Su "amiga", entro insultando a los presentes y agredió a un alumno humano en menos de cinco minutos, dejándole herido de gravedad, esto es un incidente grave que será comunicado a las instituciones de Mon-. El director se sentó de golpe en su sillón y suspiro mientras se reacomodaba. Los demás presentes, distribuidos entre las sillas que estaban por todo el despacho o esperando de pie, no había perdido esa mirada de desaprobación que me hacía querer romperles el cuello, pero mi esclavo estaba muy tranquilo pese a todo el ambiente hostil.

Geber se quedó pensante un momento y me miro. -Erin, por favor, déjame a mí, no merece que pierdas tu tiempo con unos pocos humanos, te lo suplico señora, espérame en la puerta, bajare con todo solucionado, además seguro que tengo culpa de esto aunque sea en pate, por favor-. Quizás fuera por sus palabras amables y propias de una criatura inferior como el, el desprecio que sentía hacia los presentes o por otras razones, acepte y salí a la puerta…No hay que confiar en humanos, pero ya que no tenía solución, no perdía nada.

Diez minutos más tarde, un Geber sonriente y relajado apareció por la puerta, espantando al instante a los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la puerta, incluyendo el capullo que había empezado a intentar ligar conmigo mientras pensaba en cómo darle la noticia de mi deportación a mi familia…Juraría que vi una sombra ir tras este último cuando giro la esquina, pero mi atención no era para ilusiones visuales.

-Todo solucionado, no te denuncian y de ahora en adelante todos deberían de tratarte como una reina-.

-Espera… ¿De verdad…Como?-, me encare a él y no sé qué mirada le puse encima, pero debía de ser una de "no me lo creo, ¿por qué me engañas?".

-Sí, de verdad, puedes entrar si quieres y…Mira, mejor-, el chico al que había dado un suave corrector y una lección gratuita sobre cuál era su lugar, estaba saliendo acompañado de su familia, al vernos, mi esclavo le hizo una seña para que se acercasen, cuando estuvieron al lado, se arrodillaron frente a mí y el joven me pidió disculpas, llorando por su único ojo bueno. Corrieron como almas en pena cuando hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Geber que les dijera que podían irse. Vale, sentaba muy bien, pero no me cuadraba.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado, que has hecho?-

-Mira, hace unos años por casualidad-, se había acercado a mí y me lo susurraba. -Me topé con un par de trapos sucios de los altos cargos de esta uni, cosas que nadie quiere que se sepan, si hubieras hecho eso en el supermercado hubiera estado una hora pensando en cómo convencer a los testigos, pero en terreno universitario no me dicen ni mu-, ahora se relajó y me invito con un gesto a acompañarlo hacia fuera de la ciudad universitaria. -¿Qué podría hacer sino?, ¿regañarle, suplicarle, amenazarle con matar a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos como no te reconocieran como su superior a modo de oferta que no pudieran rechazar?, no creo que fuera propio de mi…-.

Esa sonrisa…Bueno, al menos ha hecho algo bien, debería ser más fácil relacionarme con mis compañeros si todos entienden su lugar; también entiendo ahora como puede ser que no le han echado con lo mal profesor que es; eso sí. -Vale, lo has hecho bien esclavo… ¿Pero qué trapos sucios son esos de los que hablas?-

-Cuando vine aquí no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba cada calle-, empezó a relatar algo intranquilo, mirando hacia varios lados para que nadie le escuchase mientras salíamos de la universidad. -Me confundí mucho de direcciones un día que salí y quería encontrar la zona comercial y se me hizo de noche. Por casualidad di con el diré y algunos amigos, todos felizmente casados, medio borrachos y con compañías que a ciertas señoras no les harían gracia, tengo casi cien fotos de ese día bien guardadas y por duplicado-. Satisfecha con esa respuesta, le deje que empezase a discurrir sobre otros temas mientras continuábamos andando, comentándome que el primer día era poco más que presentación, lo cual ya no importaba porque todos me conocían ya y me respetaban y que mejor me llevaba a almorzar ya por ahí. Hubiera preferido ir con Draco, pero ya me comento ayer que hoy no podría quedar, parecía que tenía trabajo casi todo el día y comida familiar por la tarde y la noce.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos. Me llevo a por los gofres, a comprarme un portátil para mí, incluso me ayudo a configurarlo y hacer una video-llamada a casa para comprobar que madre había llegado e iba todo bien, el mayor problema de eso fue que mi abuela le vio la cara a esclavo y seguro que mi madre se lo ha contado todo…Tal y como es seguro que me da la tabarra más tarde. También mi abuela me hizo prometer que estaba mejorando en tratarle bien. Fuimos a comprar cosas para la casa y cuando recibí un mensaje en el móvil de correo, pasamos por la oficina de correros a recoger mi taper de comida que ya nos había llegado, pero por alguna clase de error humano, no nos lo habían dejado en casa y se había quedado ahí hasta que recibí el mensaje. Tras dejarlo en casa para cenar, esclavo se puso a cocinar, nada especial, pero al menos parece que a cada intento hace algo más comestible.

La verdad, había sido la primera vez que socializaba con humanos por mi cuenta como tal, más allá de que fueran empleados de Mon o estuviera Geber acompañándome…Había sido patético. No había tenido necesidad de hacer nada moralmente reprochable si todos hubieran sido liminales, o puede que sí, pero no de forma tan segura, lo único certero es que esos patéticos monos no saben cómo comportarse. Eso me recuerda que sigo aquí sola, o casi sola, Draco ayuda bastante, aunque hoy no puede quedar por desgracia, y tengo a mi familia más o menos cerca, quizás incluso esclavo…al menos ya sabe cómo tratarme.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un geólogo que me pone delante de las narices un plato de lasaña más grande que mi cabeza y se sienta frente a mí con otro igual.

-Espero que te este bueno-, me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, de verdad que la visita de mi madre le había levantado la moral, ya me encargaría yo de bajársela…Aunque sería difícil si seguía cocinando así, no le diré que me parecía bueno, por supuesto, solo desvié la mirada y lo ignore.

-Tengo curiosidad-, ya llevaba la mitad de la comida cuando volvió a iniciar la conversación, sin duda se está confiando hace algún tiempo no hubiera tenido esta…Determinación. -Sé que hay muchos tipos de varias liminales, como arachne saltadoras, cazadores o tejedoras o harpías rapaces, de corral, comunes y tal… ¿Hay divisiones así con tu raza? -

-Sí, hay muchos tipos de wyverns, como de todos-, realmente era entre molesto y halagador que siempre intentase comprender y saber más sobre mi raza y sobre mi misma, pero que decir, me pillo de buen humor. -Las emperadoras son las segundas más rápidas, listas y fuertes de todas pero sin aguijón, resistentes al frío y muy altas, hay wyverns de mar cuyas alas se han transformado en alguna clase de aletas y puedes escupir agua a presión, una de mis primas lejanas es de esta subraza; suelen vivir en las costas y en agua dulce, las pieleroca tienen escamas grises y gruesas como si fueran pedruscos y la piel muy dura, son endémicas de las islas de Hawaii y viven muy cerca de los volcanes, creo que podían nadar en lava y todo…Las de caverna que son ciegas y tienen la piel blanca asquerosa y translucida, pero puede generar descargas eléctricas y como yo las de siempre, las comunes…- Esas eran las bases, por lo que recuerdo de lo que me comentaba mi madre y lo que yo conocía.

-Me suenan un poco las descripciones de algunas…Por curiosidad, ¿cuáles han dicho que son mejores que las emperadoras?- Como no, los humanos siempre preocupados por quien es el mejor, por quien la tiene más larga…Mi cola mide metro setenta, con eso no pueden.

-Las Nagala-, pareció por un segundo que iba a preguntar qué clase de subraza de liminal era esa, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta, se llevó la mano a la cara y admitió que ya se había percatado. -Exacto, soy la mejor, te conviene recordarlo, lo único que me cambiaria, sería el color de las escamas…- En general estaba contenta con mi cuerpo, pero desde pequeña había crecido escuchando las viejas historias y cuentos de mi madre y mi abuela, y había en concreto una dragona que aparecía en muchas leyendas, una heroína como la que yo soñaba con ser…Supongo que después de tantos años, aún sigo algo prendada de la imagen de ella volando al crepúsculo con el sol reflejando sus escamas blancas…Que se le va a hacer, creo que incluso por un tiempo hubiera aceptado la idea del lesbianismo, si Draco me hubiera pillado entonces…Quizás…

-Ey…Erin, ¿estás bien?-, me saco de mis ensoñaciones la voz preocupada de mi sirviente, que se había levantado y me sacudía la mano rápidamente delante de mis ojos, se la aparte de un manotazo-

-Claro que si idiota, ¿qué pasa?-

-Te has quedado embobada con la mirada perdida un rato, empezaba a preocuparme… ¿te pasa algo con tus escamas?-, suspire profundamente, ¿no puede este idiota dejar que fantasee un poco con ser como mis heroínas de la infancia?

-Nada que te importe, bueno, dime, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer estar tarde?-

Me di cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho. Esclavo casi se atraganta con su comida. -Espera, ¿me estas tu…A mí, preguntándome si tengo algo esta tarde?-

-Draco no puede quedar hoy y no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa, últimamente has tenido suerte con tus ideas… De todas formas, no sé ni porque te lo digo, no tienes permiso para cuestionar mis pensamientos-.

-Bueno, sí que tenía algo que podría ser divertido intentar, pero no sé si te gustara, lo mismo me gano otra visita al hospital-.

-Vas a visitar el hospital independientemente de lo que hagas porque al final siempre acabaras fastidiándola, ¿qué idea es?-

-Bueno…-Aun se le veía dubitativo, me desviaba la mirada, removiendo los últimos restos de comida en su plato, como si hubiera algo que no me quisiera decir. -Vamos al gimnasio Kobold-.

-Wow, ¿tu gran idea es ir al mismo sitio al que voy siempre con Draco cuando tenemos tiempo libre?...Retiro lo de tus buenas ideas-, como esperaba, solo tuvo suerte.

-No exactamente, mira, es algo complicado, te lo contare todo una vez que estemos allí, será algo bueno, te lo juro-, ahora si, no me quitaba la mirada de los ojos, notaba que estaba algo temeroso, con miedo en la mirada, como si un viejo archienemigo hubiera vuelto de la tumba solo para matarle, causo mejor el efecto a cada día que pasa, quizás sea por lo adorable que es ver a un gusano así de temeroso pero aun defendiendo su idea, aceptare por esta vez.

Me pidió tras eso algo de tiempo para prepararnos y hacer la digestión. El lavo los platos, quito la mesa, llevo arriba una pesada caja para instalar su nuevo monitor, se escabulló media hora al sótano al cuarto del aire acondicionado para asegurarse de que no había problema, al parecer había escuchado ruidos raros viniendo de ahí abajo y estaba preocupado.

Yo a diferencia de mi esclavo, cuya existencia es servirme y trabajar, no tenía nada que hacer. Llame a Draco, que estaba al parecer en medio de una reunión familiar hablando, con evidente descontento, con el sobrino de su casero. Trate de alargar la llamada todo lo que pude pero al final tuvimos que colgar, luego lo mismo me paso por su casa y le enseño a dominar a los humanos. También estuve mirando por mi ordenador, la web de mi escuela de idiomas, contemple los detalles y las excelentes referencias que tenía, no me extraña que esclavo me la eligiera, y en definitiva, intente pasar el rato, algo complicado porque no tenía ninguna amiga disponible ahora ni aficiones que pudiera llevar a cabo en este país, a menos que hubiera un coto de caza de kodos al lado de la tienda de helados.

Algo más de una hora después, justo cuando había encontrado una página que tenía almacenadas toda clase de leyendas e historias mitológicas, volví a ver al desecho, tenía un abrigo de los gruesos y unos grandes pantalones, como si temiera congelarse.

-Ya estoy listo Erin, ¿vamos?-

-Quizás, si me lo pides como es debido-. Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, miraba para el suelo y suspiraba, pero finalmente se puso de rodillas.

-Ama, ya está todo dispuesto, si me honra en seguirme hacia el gimnasio le estaría muy agradecido-. Un tono de voz sumiso, una postura natural, casi parecía como si secretamente disfrutase siendo el esclavo, claro que es la posición normal para él, como para tantos otros humanos a lo largo de los siglos, supongo que como esta donde debe estar se puede sentir feliz, yo desde luego me siento bien por su actuación.

-No era tan difícil, ¿no?-, ni levanto la mirada cuando me respondió afirmativamente a mis palabras burlescas, ¿por qué no podían ser todos como el?, la vida de las extraespecies serían mucho más fáciles.

Me levante y fui con él, no pase nada por el camino, solo que seguía empeñado en conocer más detalles de mi raza y le fui dando retazos de información para mantener su precaria mente entretenida, como que las wyverns acuáticas se pirran por las ranas o como se reparte la carne de una cacería wyvern, si es grupo dejando que el que dio el golpe final coma primero y si se caza solo se tiene derecho a no compartirla con nadie.

Llegamos a buena hora al gimnasio y entramos sin problemas, aparentemente estaba registrado aunque me comento que hacia bastante que no veía…No entiendo porque te registras para luego no venir, eso es tirar el dinero, deberé de hablarlo con el más tarde, de momento es poco más que otra muestra de su estupidez humana.

Avanzamos con el complejo hasta llegar a una habitación algo separada. El interior era enorme y no tenía ventanas o maquinas, solamente un suelo forrado con alguna clase de material blando de color rojo uniforme, e iluminado por varios fluorescentes en el techo; esclavo tiro a un lado la bolsa deportiva que llevaba y, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su pesado abrigo y sus botas que le habían acompañado desde el principio de nuestro viaje, fue relatando en voz alta sus pensamientos y avanzando hacia el centro de la sala.

-Erin, desde el mismo momento en que te vi, ya tuve claro un par de cosas-, aproveché esos momentos de verborrea verbal para quitarme la cazadora y quedarme en ropa de deporte, no sabía que íbamos a hacer, pero sabía que sería allí, solo espero que no me decepcione otra vez. -Eres fuerte, tenaz, resistente, ágil…No solo por tu raza, de verdad se nota que eres una cazadora, que como decías las Nagala son las mejores-. Vale, eso me saco una sonrisa, nunca me había halagado de esa forma, debería de repetirlo pronto, la verdad es que sentaba bien. -Te mueves con precisión y fuerza, das muestras de tus reflejos a cada momento…-. Su pesado abrigo cayó al suelo dejando ver que vestía una especie de kimono blanco atado con un cinturón negro brillante; aparto su vieja ropa de una patada y se puso en guardia mirándome. -Eres de lo mejor que he visto en términos de potencia, precisión y fortaleza tanto física como mental, pero aún falta algo, aun te falta algo. Técnica. Puedes tener toda la fuerza del mundo pero no te servirá si no la controlas, el poder no es poder sin control y práctica. Ahora mismo cualquier equipo de elite de Mon o cualquier campeón de algún estado podría vencerte incluso en desventaja, hoy, corregiremos eso-. Vale, eso ya no me gustaba tanto, me cruce de brazos y le dirigí la típica mirada de "que narices estas diciendo imbécil", pero esta vez, ni se inmuto, parecía tener los ojos enfocados en los míos y revestidos de alguna clase de preocupación, como si de verdad temiera que pudiera pasarme algo, que algún ser fuera de la ley se me fuera a acercar otra vez…Quizás fuera porque estaba preocupado por mi secuestro, pero eso fue una situación excepcional, no me volverían a pillar con la guarda baja. -Te transformare en la maquina más letal que puedas llegar a ser, sacaremos el máximo partido a cada musculo y fibra nerviosa y no tendrás nada que envidiar nunca a nadie. Por eso mismo te voy a entrenar en persona, yo tarde diez años en sacarme este cinturón, tu seguramente puedas en diez meses, podrás protegerte sin problemas de cualquier cosa, ni GC podrá hacerte nada…Espero-. Las últimas palabras ni las escuche, me quede por lo de los diez meses, ya que estaba centrada en otra cosa y cada vez murmuraba más.

Aun con su mirada clavada en mí, avance hacia el para demostrarle que no hay nada que me pueda enseñar, no tengo nada que aprender de un miserable humano, bueno, salvo quizás los idiomas que voy a estudiar. Para dejarle claro porque soy su ama.

Pero cuando le fui a golpear lo siguiente que vi fue el suelo mullido. De alguna forma me había bloqueado el ataque y me tenía medio inmovilizada con las alas a la espalda en el suelo, que de gracias ese insensato por no estar tocando nada que no deba tocar; aun así, sentir como su cálido aliento me acariciaba cuando me susurraba al oído no me calmaba precisamente.

-Nunca te he hecho daño, nunca luche en serio contra ti ni lo hare nunca. Día tras día simplemente encaje tus golpes lo mejor que podía para hacerte sentir bien, pero ahora sin huesos rotos ni músculos destrozados, te puedo enseñar que no me he pasado toda mi vida solamente mirando rocas Fresita…-Su voz estaba nerviosa a la vez que preocupada aun, también tenía un toque de miedo, algo como si una pesadilla de su pasado hubiera vuelto siendo como un no muerto que volvía a por ti después de morir…A pesar de mis buenas analogías, no me quede quieta.

Abrí mi ala y catapulte a ese engreído varios metros por el aire, pero la verdad era mejor físicamente que el humano medio y no pareció sufrir daños cuando rodo por el suelo y aprovechó la propia inercia que tenía para levantarse de un salto y ponerse de nuevo en posición, con el rostro serio. Me miro y saco un guijarro cristalino azul de vete tú a saber dónde, ese kimono debía de llevar algún bolsillo interior. -Comencemos, será un cliché, pero quítame este trozo de calcantita de la mano, luego cuando volvamos camino a casa te invitare a un helado-.

Estoy…Muerta.

¿Cuántas horas he estado ahí metida, tratando de quitarle el puto pedrusco este de las manos?, yo que sé, pero me ha sonado una alarma que tengo puesta para las nueve de la noche, cuando emitían una serie que me gustaba bastante, hoy no podré verla, maldito esclavo insolente. Y sigue ahí, de pie, quieto, jadeando por el esfuerzo y cubierto por el sudor, con el piedre este entre sus dedos. No le he logrado matar, por más que quisiera, en toda la tarde, solo a su kimono que estaba destrozado y dejando ver que de verdad estaba en forma, supongo que puede parecerle atractivo a alguna tras verlo así, pero ni en esta tarde se ha quitado mi anillo, nadie me lo tocara.

He estado tan ocupada tratando de arrancarle la mano que ni he pensado en nada toda la tarde, mi mundo se resumía a mí, a él, y a mis ganas de arrancarle el corazón y comérmelo mientras agonizaba y moría por haberse comportado así con su ama, si quiero golpearle le golpeo, estoy en mi derecho, no tiene permiso de esquivar y no ha hecho otra cosa más que evadirme, bloquearme e inmovilizarme todo este rato, solo ahora que me he visto obligada a parar puedo tener un momento para pensar…Hasta yo estoy sudando, y eso que es difícil hacer a una extraespecie reptiliana sudar…Pero tengo una idea.

Me relaje y me acerque con calma hasta estar a unos pocos pasos de él, ese idiota no había bajado la guardia. Puse las alas en jarra y le ordene con voz fuerte y severa. -Soy tu ama esclavo, te ordeno que me des esa piedra, ahora-, y extendí mi "mano".

Geber sonrió, se relajó y me dio la roca, la verdad era bastante bonita, ya que estoy me la quedo y la pondré en mi mesilla de noche, por supuesto que mientras miraba la piedra y sonreía le golpee el estómago con mi cola y le volví a enviar volando, sus quejidos de dolor al golpear la pared, que no estaba cubierta de nada amortiguarte, fueron simplemente excitantes. Aunque bien pensado, debería de haber clavado el aguijón, últimamente tengo más ganas de picar, supongo que es lo que pasa por no hacerlo tan a menudo.

-Así lo mismo aprendes a no hacer el tonto con tu señora-, le dije con desprecio mientras miraba el pedrusco en mis manos, ya entiendo porque algunos parientes se obsesionan con estas cosas, es precioso y brillante. -Eso si…, aunque te castigare más adelante como es debido, la verdad es que ha sido…Gratificante, hace mucho que no podía emplearme a fondo…Y tú no lo has logrado, pero al menos ha tenido más acción que solo levantar pesas-.

-Me alegra que te gustase-, su tono de voz era algo alegre y dolorido mientras se levanta ya recogía sus cosas. - Acondicionare algún cuarto en casa para hacerlo sin tener que venir al gimnasio, quizás el segundo estudio de la planta superior…La verdad es que has estado muy bien, me has hecho sudar-, se agacho y me ofreció mi ropa.

-Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de que apestas a sudor, date una ducha antes de que alguien te vea conmigo-.

-Vale, pero por cierto, ¿te das cuenta de que en realidad no me has llegado a quitar el cristal de las manos?, te lo he dado, no me lo has quitado-.

A ver si ahora que se ha roto la nariz contra la pared aprende a callarse.

Volvimos a casa, al final el muy idiota no me compro el helado porque al parecer había recibido una noticia de que había una plaga de rotavirus por la zona y no quería arriesgarse, comento que al llegar a casa haría unas infusiones de noseque para que no nos contagiáramos, no sé si funcionaran, pero mejor morir envenenada que tener que soportar los cuidados deficientes de este aspirante a forma de vida inteligente.

Lo primero que hicimos los dos nada más llegar fue pegarnos una ducha para quitarnos todo el sudor del cuerpo y relajar los músculos. Cuando termine, aun en albornoz, ni me espere a ponerme el pijama, salía a por mí cena, había estado pensando en ella todo el día, salvo en mi sesión de entrenamiento. Cogí el taper, un tenedor y me tumbe de golpe en el sofá, poniéndome un documental de los cazadores de mito de fondo, pero la verdadera estrella estaba entre mis manos.

Nets al veneno, todo un clásico de mi abuela, el sabor que da el veneno de cada una es diferente al plato y el de mi abuela es el mejor. Es tradición en la aldea que la primera vez que se prepara un plato al veneno personal sea para la persona más importante de tu vida; ella lo preparo, según me contaba, por primera vez para mi abuelo, el único humano bueno que he conocido o espero conocer…Uno entre un millón. Desde entonces, por el desierto, eso fue casi cincuenta años atrás, ha mejorado mucho. Abrí el taper y me relamí con el olor, picante, especiado, algo húmedo pero en la punta justa, te acariciaba la nariz y te hacia cosquillas sin llegar a quemar. No hacía falta ni meter el tenedor en los casi dos kilos de comida para ver que tenía una textura perfectamente esponjosa, que se derretiría en la boca justo lo necesario para resaltar su sabor. Era el mejor plato que había probado nunca y era mucho mejor a casa mordisco, mi abuelo seguro que si no estaba convencido de casarse con ella antes, en cuando dio el primer mordisco debió de materializar en anillo en el aire. Bueno, la verdad es que le pidió el ala un poco más tarde durante un eclipse, "no mires el brillante anillo que espero que te haga más feliz en el cielo, sino en la tierra", je, aun hoy en día la puedo oír llorar de felicidad.

La voz de mi siervo me hizo girarme y dejar de saborear ese delicioso manjar, había aparecido por la puerta en pijama, casi tan rojo como una manzana, seguramente por el calor, me había comentado hace tiempo que había comprado un calentador de los mejores del mercado porque le encantaba ducharse con agua muy caliente, a darme las buenas noches, su tripa sin embargo, no decía eso mismo.

-¿No has cenado?-

-Sí, más o menos-, miro un segundo hacia la cocina. -He pillado algo de picar antes de ducharme, no puedo perder tiempo cocinando, mañana necesitare mucha energía, tengo que ir a que me hagan los últimos chequeos para asegurarse de que estaré en condiciones de volver a trabajar-, se froto ligeramente la nariz, sacándome una sonrisa, era importante que los castigos se notasen, sino, no lo hacías bien. -Y que me den algo para la nariz-.

-Realmente eres estúpido, no vas a tener energía sino cenas bien-, le mire un segundo, tan cansado y consumido, como si fuera a morir en un par de meses, yo con esta deliciosa comida entre mis alas…No debería, es una estupidez darle miel a las moscas, pero no me sirve de nada si está muerto de hambre, no duerme bien y le atropellan, además si lo prueba se quedara aún más en deuda conmigo y es simplemente demasiado bueno para no compartirlo, y mi abuela me dijo antes por la video-llamada que lo compartiera con él, y de todas formas, ¿a quién tengo que darle explicaciones?

-Esclavo, ven aquí y ponte de rodillas en el suelo-. Dudo por un momento, indicando que aún me falta entrenarlo un poco, pero finalmente cedió y siguió mis órdenes.

-Bien, ahora abre la boca y cierra los ojos, las manos detrás, en la espalda-. La cara de incredulidad que me puso fue como para enmarcar, de hecho por un momento creo se dirigió una mirada a mi aguijón, ¿qué se creía, que se lo iba a meter hasta el fondo de la garganta?, si no es completamente necesario preferiría evitar cualquier contacto con esa apestosa y húmeda cueva. Pero como siempre, se rindió; seguramente ya sabía a estas alturas que no servía de nada luchar contra su ama.

Recogí una buena porción, para que luego se queje, si encima le trato mejor de lo que se merece, y se la metí en la boca abierta. Cuando sintió que entraba, cerro la boca, supongo que por acto reflejo, y al sentir el net abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Erin…-

-Ni se te ocurra hablar, despacio, disfruta del sabor, luego se lo comentas a mi abuela para que me deje en paz-. Vaya si lo disfruto, no le había visto comer tan despacio realmente nunca, pero es lo que tiene la cocina de la abuela, incluso se le derramo alguna lagrimita.

-Es…De las cosas más deliciosas que he probado nunca-, admitió al tragar, quedándose de rodillas con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Solo de las cosas más deliciosas?, te la estás jugando esclavo-.

-No puedo dejar atrás la cocina de mis abuelos y abuelas tampoco Fresita…Puedo… ¿Puedo coger un poco más?-

Esa pregunta me dejo en silencio varios segundos mientras sopesaba la respuesta, no sabía muy bien que decir hasta que por casualidad recordé ese cristalito que ahora adornaba mi mesilla de noche.

-¿Eres geólogo, no?- comente desviándole la mirada y removiendo la comida.

-…Si…-Me encantaba cuando respondía con miedo, y cuando no tenía ni intenciones de levantarse estando de rodillas.

-Tendrás acceso pues a cristales, gemas, esa clase de cosas…-

-¿Quieres que robe para ti?-

-No imbécil-, me lleve una mano a la cabeza, -cuando salgas a desenterrar huesos, cuando visites una feria o un congreso o tal, creo que voy a empezar a coleccionar gemas, empezando por la de antes, si me ayudas con mi recién nuevo descubierto hobby, tendrás permiso hoy para comer algo más-

-Ósea…-, ahora se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. -Que si añado una tarea más a mis ya interminables días tendré permiso solo por esta noche a comer más de lo que hace tu abuela…Bueno, ¿sabes?, me saque en mi día un diploma de gemología porque me gustaba y la tesis doctoral me dejaba mucho tiempo libre, te ayudare-.

-Buen esclavo, ve ahora a por un tenedor-.

-Sí, ahora mismo vuelvo-, se levantó y se giró hacia la cocina, pero se paró en seco al lado del sofá. -Pronto te sacaras los papeles y podrás trabajar con tu gran don de idiomas, estás haciendo amigas, entrenaras para poder masacrar a cualquier cinturón negro y ahora empiezas un fantástico pasatiempo de colección…Estas formando una gran vida aquí, alejándote de lo malo del pasado, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

Tardo menos de diez segundo en volver a su puesto, mientras yo aún me preguntaba si era correcto que una herramienta se sintiera orgullosa de su ama, tampoco le di mucha importancia.

Cenamos juntos, hablamos sobre mi nueva afición y me comento que tenía una salida al campo pasado mañana y trataría de encontrarme algo. Me hablo de los cristales de calcita, el aragonito o el yeso; de que como el país estaba en un borde de placa, seguramente me podría dar también vidrios volcánicos como la obsidiana, me alegre mucho de oír que se tomaba en serio su palabra. Después de llenarnos de net, el preparo las infusiones esas, aunque tardo un poco más porque necesitaba bajar al sótano a por una caja de hierbas que al parecer guardaba junto al vino, me aseguro que con eso no habría virus que pudiera conmigo, tampoco es que lo hubiera de forma natural pero bueno, era una bebida relajante después de todo.

No tardó mucho en irse a dormir, y yo detrás. Me tumbe en la cama. Entre las sabanas la calefacción y todas esas cosas no tenía problemas de calor, no, pero conforme pasan los minutos y no consigo dormirme, me doy cuenta de que aun después de todo, me siento sola.

 _ **Vale, tarde un poco, lo admito, parece que no soy de los que escriben rápido, pero espero que de todas formas les gustase el resultado.**_

 _ **Una vez más ando trasteando con la primera persona, como parece que nadie se arrancó los ojos, lo cual es un record, y definitivamente me gusta y seguramente continúe con ella, alternando según cual es la visión que mejor se adaptase a la historia que hay que representar en cada capi.**_

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a la sección de respuestas de comentarios, que ya sabéis que no soy mucho de extenderme en estas cosas…Casi siempre.**_

 _ **-Endelstadt**_ : No sé cómo te las apañas para siempre ser el primero en responder, y yo maleducado siempre tardando en hacer las reviews, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Por otra parte, me parece que, según como está tomando forma en mi mente, su doble mida puede traer mucho juego, aunque aún queda un rato para que llegue el momento de sacar todo lo que tengo planeado, espero que no os desilusione cuando llegue el momento, es quizás mi mayor temor respecto a este escrito.

En cuanto a Fana, si, como bien dices ha sido un magnifico catalizador para empezar a agrietar la parte más hostil de su hija, aunque aún queda camino por recorrer. Oh, y no te preocupes, ir a comer al 360 Grados esta apuntado en la lista de tareas pendientes.

 _ **-Paradoja:**_ Por desgracia, no hay forma de lograr que la sirena suelte prenda de la composición de sus polvos de hada, pero de momento las flores del pecado deberán de aguantar, que la tentación vuelve, la regla 34 es eterna y hay muchos monitores por el mundo.

Por cierto, gracias por la inspiración para la parte de las subespecies wyverianas, si alguno es fan de Monster Hunter seguro que reconoce alguna que otra, pero de base, gracias.

 _ **-Tarmo:**_ Nunca hay que reganar de un consejo amigo, menos cuando al final parece quedar tan bien, solo espero no decepcionarte cuando a futuro la siga usando.

Fana realmente es un cacho de pan, un cacho de pan que con el tiempo ha aprendido a quebrar huesos con la mirada, cosas que da la experiencia y conocer muy bien a tu hija. Ahora, el pasado del geólogo, salvar el mundo parece un objetivo difícil, pero se hará lo que pueda, solo espero que no se me vuelva loco antes de tiempo, no tiene apuntado el viaje a las Islas Temblorosas para tomar él te con Sheogorath hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

Por cierto, feliz cumple otra vez, hacer una simple felicitación no me parecía suficiente, solo espero no llegar muy tarde.

 _ **-Alther:**_ Muchas gracias por interesarte por la doble vida, espero que el desarrollo de ese tema te sigua gustando, mientras, ve pasándome la receta del salmón ahumado, me has dado hambre.

 _ **-Falcon:**_ A ver, teóricamente la poli no tiene registrada las sustancias derivadas del árbol del pecado como drogas, luego realmente no es consumo de estupefaciente… ¿no?

 _ **-Onix:**_ ¡Usa terremoto!...Perdón, no pude resistirme.

Un poco de lado sumiso ayuda bastante a convivir con una Erin empeñada en tratarte como esclavo. Como supongo abras leído, no ha dejado de preocuparse en este capi, de hecho creo que es en el que menos golpes se ha llevado de todos los que llevo escritos.

Las gracias te las tengo que dar a ti por continuar tú también con una gran historia y tener el tiempo como para venir a hacerme sentir mejor con lo escrito, gracias.

 _ **Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta, ¡es el capítulo 10!, wiii, voy a hacerme una tarta de fresita para celebrarlo antes de ponerme a escribir el once (aún me sigo sin creer que nadie me comentase nada en ninguno de estos diez capis sobre las pistas que voy dejando), en fin, voy a ponerme ciego de azúcar, vosotros, ¡pasad un gran día!**_


	11. Este es mi día (Aiur)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Me da igual que entre la luz del sol o de las farolas por la ventana, me da igual que suene el despertador, hoy es viernes, en geología no tenemos clase los viernes y me pase ayer de mi hora de dormir por hablar con Draco de frikadas varias por el móvil, no me levanto hasta que no sienta que es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Umh… ¿Por qué me puse esa alarma hoy?, no, mejor, ¿por qué tantas?, me lleva sonando el reloj casi de seguido durante un millón de horas…ayer estuve cinco horas de prácticas, normalmente no me levanto temprano tras aquello.

Vale…Y ahora una llamada perdida de… ¿Geber?, ¿a estas horas?, lo mismo quiere ir a almorzar, quizás, pero aun no, estos días son para recuperar el sueño perdido en la semana, los viernes no tenemos clase en geología, ya lo dije, los reservamos para…Por todas las icnofacies del mundo, no tenemos clase los viernes, porque están reservados casi todos para excursiones de campo…

Me catapulte de la cama, creo que he roto los muelles y las patas de la fuerza que puse. Tengo que recoger todo el material, vestirme y, dios, ¿por qué anoche dije de dejarme el almuerzo para preparar después de dormir?, ¡te maldigo yo pasado!

En ocasiones normales me fijaría en las grandes ventanas que tengo al lado de la cama, la pequeña mesilla de noche con una foto de yo y mi hermano visitando el gran cañón hace unos años, el armario y la mesa que se alineaban en la pared del cabecero de mi cama al lado de la mesilla o los posters acumulados de toda una vida odiosamente aislada. Pero hoy no, la camisa, la roja simple, la vieja que no me echare a llorar si se rompía en pedazos o se echaba a perder por el polvo. La cazadora marrón, ¿hará frio?, debería de haber mirado el parte meteorológico, pero creo que no, al menos no cuando estemos trabajando bajo el sol…Mira, mejor me llevo el abrigo doblado en la mochila, al lado de la piqueta de acero, el metro, la brújula, chaleco reflectante, lupa, cuaderno y el botiquín…También debo de coger los pantalones de campo, dios, tuve que recorrer media ciudad para encontrar unos que me cubrieran la zona intima, las seis patas, los brazos de las pintas y tal, a todo esto, ¿cuánto falta?, salimos a las ocho en punto en la puerta del edificio de geológicas, diez minutos de camino, supongo que otros diez para armarme los bocatas…Son las seis de la mañana.

Llevo con alarmas puestas desde la cinco y Geber me llamo hace media hora, creo que porque se lo pedí, debería de mandarle un mensaje o lo volverá a hacer, mirándolo por el lado bueno, tengo tiempo de sobra para todo lo que debería hacer, como desayunar bien o ducharme, y abrillantarme la quitina y vaciar mi aguijón. De verdad, es muy molesto esto del veneno, supongo que cuando éramos cazadoras solitarias emboscando bajo la arena para zamparnos a la arañita o centauro de turno era bueno tener tanto veneno, pero ahora…No pico a nadie desde aquello de Erin, que ni siquiera fue un picotazo como tal.

Sea como sea, siento la presión en la espalda, en las glándulas del veneno, debo de quitarme la mochila de la espalda e ir al salón, creo que deje allí las botellas.

Este pisito es algo pequeño para mi tamaño actual, pero la verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrada. El salón da directamente a mi cuarto, no tiene mucho mueble para no romperlos con la cola, solo un enorme colchón a modo de sofá, quizás el día que vuelva a ver a mi hermanito le pida algo más de dinero para un sofá de mi tamaño, ahora que los hacen, una tele con la vieja Ps2 y los juegos en el mueblecito de abajo y ese enorme estante donde guardo en botes todo mi veneno…

A ver cuantos botes me salen hoy, la media por día es de uno para cada uno de los tres, el mortal, el paralizante y el afrodisiaco…Se supone que mi hermano debería de haber venido para venderlos y sacar dinero hace meses, pero hace mucho que no lo veo y mucho veneno ha ido a parar al retrete o a la comida, soy inmune a los efectos de mi propio veneno y el mortal con la sopa o la carne le da un gusto…

Hermanito…¿Dónde estás?, hace mucho que no te veo y te echo de menos, quiero que vuelvas, quiero contarte que creo que ya tengo amigos, que me va bien en la vida…

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando estaba sola, solo era una cría, no recuerdo ni si tenía padres y tú me encontraste comiéndome una ardilla en el bosque, lo bien que me trataste, como me cuidaste. Tú me ocultaste del mundo, de unas personas que siempre han temido a mi raza y me hubieran hecho daño, tú me dejaste vivir en este piso que compraste cuando fui lo bastante mayor para vivir sola, me pagas la uni, las facturas, me ayudas a sacarle provecho a mis toxinas, me ayudaste a esconderme alejada de todos los humanos todos estos años e incluso cuando me empezó a gustar la geología, me llevaste en secreto al gran cañón, no me puedo ni imaginar todo lo que tuviste que liar para que nadie me viera…Te adoro hermanito. Y aún recuerdo tu respuesta cuando te pregunte porque lo hacías…"-Algún día Aiur, serás la persona más importante del mundo. No importa como elijas vivir, llegaras a ser vital para el mejor mañana que podamos imaginar-"…Mierda, se me ha caído una lagrima en el veneno, ahora no es puro.

Hermanito lleva casi tres años trabajando fuera del país, aun me manda dinero pero ni una llamada o carta, debe de estar muy ocupado, el día que vuelva le cocinare ese plato de fugu al horno que tanto le gustaba; hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me conto que una de las propiedades de mi veneno afrodisiaco era el anular otros venenos, quizás pueda ser de ayuda si Erin también tiene que vaciar su aguijón alguna vez e intenta matar a su anfitrión, aunque después Geber se lanzaría a por ella y conociendo a la escamosa…Quizás sea más piadoso en esa situación dejar que muera por el veneno.

Pero que cosas que estoy pensando, por mucho que actué, si sigue vivo y si de verdad durmió con él, le tiene que tener mejor aprecio de lo que ella puede ver a primera vista, lo que no se es porque es tan posesiva y agresiva, bueno, tampoco es que me fuera a responder si le pregunto, mejor me encargo de terminar de vaciarme, he de admitir que picar una gruesa capa de cuero repetidamente para expulsar todas esas sustancias nocivas a un pote de vidrio se siente muy bien, aunque cualquiera que me oyera ahora pensaría que soy una pervertida, bueno, viviendo todos estos años sola, una piensa en muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que debería de desayunar algo, no creo que podamos comer en el campo, al menos no nada más llegar.

A ver, se cocinar, pero no me apetece a las seis de la mañana, debe de haber algo en frigo, aparte de esa notita que pone "revisar web", no sé qué significa, no debe ser der nada importante; ahora debo centrarme en pillar algo sencillo, algo rápido… ¡galletas!, perfecto, no me quejo, encima son de las que tiene trocitos de chocolate, empieza bien el día. Ahora el cepillo duro para abrillantarme el exoesqueleto y me pongo alguna cosa de fondo en la tele para no caer dormida, ¿un documental sobre el ártico?, me vale, luego tengo que hacerme los bocatas, creo al final no me duchare, ya lo hice ayer y luego tendré que volver a hacerlo a la vuelta, no huelo tan mal como para necesitar una ahora…Ahora que lo pienso, aun me quedan dos horitas, ¿quizás me dé tiempo a una partidita online de Overwatch?...O…Tal vez dos.

[-]

Maldita sea la compañía que creo un juego tan adictivo, maldita sea yo por dejarme liar por él "una partidita más", maldita sea aquella frase de "la justicia llueve del cielo" que anunciaba siempre mi muerte inminente y maldita sea yo de nuevo, no he corrido tan rápido en la vida.

Surco las calles como un cohete, el sol aún no ha salido, hace frio, pero solo un poco, estos últimos días están siendo los últimos calentitos del año. Me empiezan a doler las rodillas del esfuerzo al que las estoy sometiendo, tengo que hacer el camino de diez minutos en dos o estoy muerta, no podría mirar de nuevo a Geber a los ojos si faltase a su primera excursión de campo por quedarme dormida, de hecho, a la primera excursión de todas en la carrera.

Casi atropello a varias personas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, después de todo, ¿siguen vivas no?, ya me disculpare si me las vuelvo a cruzar más adelante. Reviso por decimoquinta vez con las manos que lo llevo todo, como se me olvidase algo me iba a estar todo el día carcomiendo por ello, pero mejor dejar algo en el piso que dejarte a ti misma en casa.

Por fin, un minuto cincuenta segundos, o al menos eso creo, no damos en punto aun, ya entre en la universidad, ahora solo queda llegar a la zona donde el bus nos va a recoger.

…¿Esto es una broma no?, ¡tiene que ser una broma!, no hay ni bus, ni compañeros ni Geber…Solo han sido unos segundos después de la hora, adiós a mis esperanzas de aprobar la asignatura y aprender en el campo de primera mano…

-Ey, ¡Aiur!, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?-, me gire al escuchar ese saludo, era Draco, estaba en la puerta de la facultad con un manojo de llaves, mientras varias personas entraban dentro.

-Te…Tenia la excursión de paleo-, se me atragantaba un poco la voz, por muy reconfortante que fuera la presencia del draconido, por mucho que me gustase verlo, la verdad es que no me podía curar su sola presencia de lo tonta e inútil que me sentía ahora mismo.

-¿La que da Geber?-, ya estaba a mi lado, eso me ponía nerviosa, no me gustaba que él me viera con tantos bártulos y con harapos que me ponía para no estropear nada bueno con el polvo y las rocas.

-Sí, la de Geber, se suponía que era hoy pero he debido de llegar tarde-, trasteaba con mi "batcinturon", un cinturón con muchos bolsillos donde guardaba cosas como la brújula o la lupa, intentando distraerme.

-Esa…, Erin me comento que era a las ocho… ¿Sabes que ayer cambiamos la hora y son las siete no?-

Me quede paralizada un instante, era verdad, Geber nos avisó de ello en la clase de anteayer, cuando hablo de la excursión, he…He debido de olvidarme de actualizar mi reloj despertador con los nervios y las prisas y Draco…Mire con disimulo el móvil, bueno, disimulo nulo, y si, eran las siete…Cuando vi en el reloj digital de mi mesilla que eran las seis y cuando vi que faltaban en ese mismo reloj diez minutos para salir debí de quedarme con la hora y solo mirar los minutos cuando ojeaba el móvil…Ahora sí que me siento como una estúpida.

-Te… ¿Te olvidaste de cambiar la hora?-, estaba intentando contener la risa, se le notaba, hacia mejor trabajo que yo ocultando mi vergüenza.

Tras un par de segundos de asimilación, me moví tranquilamente a una de las piedras que teníamos plantadas en el jardín, frente a la puerta del departamento, un pedazo de basalto de al menos tres metros de alto, y tras la roca y lejos de las miradas de Draco, empecé a darme golpes en la cabeza. ¡Como era tan estúpida!, estaba con consumida por los nervios que me lie yo sola, dormí únicamente dos horas esta noche, me pegue carreras, el corazón casi se me sale por la columna vertebral y ahora estoy empapada en sudor por correr y por el miedo y estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a Draco…No me había sentido tan estúpida desde que entre a una tienda de muebles pidiendo medio kilo de atún en pijama…Y ahora que lo he recordado me siento aun peor.

-A…Ari, ¿estás bien?-. Esa voz me congelo en el sitio, gire la cabeza sobre la roca y vi a ese chico asomándose visiblemente preocupado. No me gusta ver a la gente triste y menos a él, prefiero que este sonriendo de esa forma tan encantadora que tiene.

-Eh, oh, este, si…Si-, seguro que estaba roja, aun sudada y con todo arrugado y descolocado por las prisas, pero aun así me sentía cómoda allí, en un sitio que por poco tiempo que estuviera lo apreciaba tanto como mi facultad y a solas con él, eso me saco una sonrisa. –Si…Solo es que tiendo un poco demasiado a hacer el tonto de vez en cuando…-

Una sonrisa cómplice, una palmadita en la espalda, hicieron mucho mejor trabajo de lo que se podría esperar. -Vamos, no te preocupes, te guardare el secreto, además, los viernes mi turno empieza muy temprano, me vendrá bien tener compañía…Vamos, ¿quieres un café?-.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el interior del edifico, aún tenía tiempo de sobra antes de la salida y no me vendría mal despertarme un poco. -Si, por favor-.

Nos sentamos al lado de las maquinas con los vasos en las manos y comenzamos a charlar de tonterías varias, nada realmente importante, aunque en un determinado punto, pareció impactarle una cosa que le dije.

-¿Nunca salías de casa?-, casi escupe aquí todo el café.

Yo me paralice un segundo, sonaba realmente impresionado, quizás incluso también con un toque de pánico, pero ya sabía que decirle, había pensado en el porqué de ello y le había dado vueltas en la cabeza por si alguien me lo preguntaba más tiempo del que me gustaría reconocer.

-Bueno, casi nunca…-Deje el vaso en la mesa y empecé a contar. -Piensa que era otro tiempo, antes del tratado, antes de que todos nosotros-, hice un gesto con las manos señalándome a mí, a él y en general a los liminales, -fuéramos aceptados por los humanos; aun con todo hoy en día hay gente que nos odia, que no nos soporta y no nos quiere cerca, y yo vivía en medio de una ciudad…Si aún hubiera sido una elfa o una ciclope, pues bueno, algo se podría haber hecho, pero mi cuerpo no se oculta solo con dejarse el pelo largo o una careta de carnaval, si hubiera salido las cosas no habrían acabado bien para mí, ni siquiera a la compra, mi hermano o sus amigos, los únicos humanos que sabían de mi existencia, me traían la cosas que necesitaba y pagaban las facturas, nunca se lo agradeceré lo suficiente.

Supongo, que por eso soy tan…"Friki", sin poder salir de mi piso, sola día tras día, al principio mi hermanito estaba mucho tiempo conmigo y jugábamos y me contaba cuentos y tal, pero con el tiempo su trabajo de bioquímico le arrastro lejos y lo veía menos, fue entonces cuando empecé, con una vieja consola de Sega y un juego de zombis, "zombie ate my neighbors", no sé si lo conoces, es muy viejo…Desde ahí todo fue cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Esa clase de pasatiempo me permitía salir y explorar, ver mundos y no sentirme encerrada, porque para que vamos a engañarnos, lo estaba, si salía algún vecino hubiera gritado y hubiera estado jodida. Y más importante que la exploración o ver mundo, era que podía hablar con la gente.

Si, podría haber acudido a libros también para viajar más allá de las cada día más claustrofóbicas paredes de mi cuarto, pero de esta forma podría hablar con más personas, relacionarme, tengo cientos de conocidos y amigos en las diferentes plataformas de juego, ninguno lo llegue a ver en la vida real, pero me ayudaba a no sentirme sola cuando mi hermanito tenía que viajar a otros países y no lo veía en meses, podía pasarme horas y horas allí pegada y si me quitaba era porque me dolían los músculos y los huesos y tenía que entrenar, mi hermano me compro un set básico de entrenamiento en casa, mancuernas, una cinta de andar, esa clase de cosas, para que no se me atrofiaran los músculos por no salir.

Pase casi toda mi infancia y adolescencia intentando suplir el mundo real y el verdadero contacto humano con mundos virtuales y chats…No estaba tan mal, aunque ahora visto desde fuera prefiero irme a comer contigo y Geber y Erin y reducir algo mi estancia en lugares irreales, nunca me quite esa sensación de soledad, sobre todo cuando decían que se tenían que ir que habían quedado o tenían que irse a clase.

Al final mi hermano contrato a un profesor particular, otro liminal que se escondía como yo del mundo, solo que él era un hombre lagarto y no tenía tanto problema con el exterior, gracias a él cuándo me presente al examen de calificación de extraespecies logre tener el nivel de universidad-.

-¿Examen de calificación extraespecies?-, quitando un segundo para coger otro café de la máquina, se había quedado quieto mirándome todo el rato, si no fuera una lección que me sabia tan bien, me pondría nerviosa.

-Sí, ya sabes, el examen que cualquier extraespecie debe de presentarse para determinar qué nivel que se posee y poder acceder a diferentes estudios-.

-Ah, sí, ese examen… ¿Fue entonces cuando te decidiste por la geología?-, dios, que mono esta cuando finge que sabe algo pero no tiene ni idea, pero vamos, no voy a ponerme ahora a pellizcarle los mofletes, mejor sigo con la historia.

-No, eso me venía de antes, me pase mi vida hasta hace poco buscando entrar en algún mundo que me aceptase. Un día, por casualidad di con una página virtual de un museo, me pase horas mirando como vivían las criaturas del pasado. Hace millones de años lo normal eran los artrópodos gigantes, criaturas casi como yo que dominaban el mundo y no tenían que temer a salir a pasear, supongo que esa libertad que tenían fue una de las cosas que me atrajo en primer lugar, luego fui mirando más cosas y me quede prendada de otras parte de esta ciencia, como el vulcanismo o la mineralogía, sí, me gustan las cosas brillantes, es algo normal…-En ese momento mire el móvil y vi que había pasado ya un enorme rato hablando de mi misma, mucho más del que podría haber pensado. -Bueno, creo que he hablado demasiado, ya sabes mi historia, ¿y tú, alguna delicia en tu pasado que puedas o quieras contarme?-

Sonrió y desvió la mirada, se paró unos segundos pensando para sí mismo, en silencio, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No hay mucho que comentar la verdad, antes de venir a Japón, antes de conocerte a ti y a Erin, no hay tanta cosa…Nací en Nueva Zelanda, hace ya unos veintidós años, o al menos eso creo-.

-¿Crees?,…Perdona, no quería sonar desagradable…Normalmente la gente tiene claro donde nace-.

-Sí, es lo normal, pero no en mi caso…Como decirlo, mi madre…-

-¡Aiur!-, Draco se paró en el acto, Geber había aparecido por un lateral, con un equipamiento completo para pasar el día en el campo. -Te estav… ¿Interrumpo algo?- Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina, se levantó, dándome una última sonrisa a modo de despedida y se fue hacia adentro empujando a Geber a su paso, ya sabía que aparte de Erin había más que no soportaban a los humanos, pero creía que Draco sabia contenerse un poco más y no era tan bestia…Con el tiempo supongo que se suavizara, yo podría ayudarle. -En fin…-, dijo cansado Geber, acercándose. -Te estaba buscando, ya sé que no es la hora, pero ya estamos todos, menos tú, y cuando antes salgamos, antes volveremos, por eso vine a ver si estabas por aquí dentro, por si habías llegado ya y querías tomarte un café…Eso sí, siento haber interrumpido, tarde demasiado en pensar que lo mismo estaríais hablando…Lo siento-.

-No…No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, de verdad-, Draco había sobre reaccionado, eso era verdad, no había sido culpa de Geber, no del todo al menos.

Tras terminar mi bebida de un trago, había estado hablando demasiado rato y se me había quedado fría, seguí a mi profesor afuera, donde un enorme autobús nos esperaba; yo me fui subiendo mientras Erin, que por alguna razón estaba allí también, tenía unas últimas palabras con su anfitrión, al menos pareció no tener intención de matarle. El interior era bastante espacioso, era uno de esos nuevos buses que estaban probando para llevar humanos y liminales, con menos asientos, pero estos más anchos y largos y grandes cinturones de seguridad; me senté al frente, alejada del resto de mis compañeros que poblaban especialmente las zonas traseras. No es que me llevase especialmente mal con ellos, pero es lo normal, todo se pega menos la hermosura…Antes de la primera clase de Geber ya nos avisaron de que nuestro profesor no tenía muy buena fama…Y ahora había rumores de que Erin había hecho algo en una escuela de idiomas aquí al lado y ahora mis compañeros también susurraban de ellos…Y yo como me veo con ellos y me llevo bien con el profe pues bueno, algunos me tienen algo de miedo, otros simplemente no se me quieren acercar y tal, no me importa, ya hice mi elección, y no me arrepiento.

Geber se sentó también delante, justo detrás del conductor y a mi lado. Tras mirar un segundo por la ventana y despedirse de Erin, cogió el micrófono del autobús y comenzó a darnos detalles de nuestra salida.

-Vale, buenos días, y bienvenidos a la primera excursión de la asignatura de paleontología. Bien, si alguien se ha leído los apuntes que subí a la página de la uni…-Se hizo el silencio absoluto, tras un segundo me miro a mi y no tuve más remedio que agachar y negar con la cabeza, eso era lo que significaba el pósit de mi nevera…Geber suspiro y continuo. -Bueno, pues eso, deberíais de saber que Japón no tiene mucho de paleozoico, que es lo que deberíamos de ver en esta primera salida. Dada su cercanía a un borde de placa, casi todo es terciario-cuaternario y la mayoría de origen volcánico, con algo de mesozoico por ahí. En cursos pasados normalmente íbamos hacia Tohoku o Chungoku o como se quieran pronunciar, donde tenemos algunos trozos emergidos, por la distancia, hacíamos noche allí y volvíamos, pero estáis de suerte.- Se paró un segundo y gesticulo de forma rara, una especie de combinación de alegría y asco. -Hace no mucho, hubo unos terribles deslizamientos de laderas en Okutama, no muy lejos de aquí, en esos sucesos murieron muchos, creo que un poblado entero de lamias, pero su muerte, es nuestra oportunidad; con tantas toneladas de tierra y derrubios movidas, ha surgido un precioso afloramiento margo-arenoso de varios kilómetros de extensión datados en las diferentes partes del cámbrico, y de hecho algo de ordovícico también. Cuando me dieron permiso las autoridades tras retirar los cuerpos, me pase una semana durmiendo en el campo para datar y registrar toda la serie, seréis el primer curso en ir allí y trabajar en ese yacimiento. ¿El problema?, tendremos que hacer una caminata de una hora desde las afueras de Okutama donde nos dejara el bus, por pleno monte, tanto a la ida y la vuelta y comeremos en el campo, cabe destacar que al firmar el descargo de responsabilidad del departamento para asistir, disteis vuestro consentimiento para que, si alguno de vosotros se muere por caída, sea usado como alimento para los demás supervivientes…Que poco sentido del humor tenéis…En fin, llegaremos en una hora y algo, eso es todo, cambio y corto-.

A pesar del café y mis comeduras de cabeza sobre ir a trabajar al lado de una enorme especie de fosa común, los cómodos asientos y mi cansancio acumulado, que no había hecho mella hasta ese momento, me provocaron un rápido y pesado sueño del que me desperté mucho más tarde, cuando Geber por el mismo sistema de megafonía anuncio que ya habíamos llegado y que bajásemos del bus.

Estábamos en una carretera segundaria, a no mucho del pueblo, de hecho, de veía detrás de una pequeña hila de árboles; el camino ahora mismo era poco más que una senda de gravas y pequeños cantos sueltos, aunque hacia algo de frio, no suficiente como para que sacara el abrigo, el cielo estaba claro y el sol era simplemente delicioso.

Sin más intercambios de palabras empezamos a caminar, Geber tiro directamente hacia los árboles, distanciándose del camino y alejándose cada vez más. Todos nosotros no teníamos tanta práctica en movernos por zonas agrestes como él y al final fuimos creando una delgada fila que se extendía muchos metros conforme pasaba el tiempo. Yo me esforzaba, y mis numerosas patas me ayudaban, para estar a la cabeza al lado del profe, el cual parecía estar contento con mi entusiasmo y se paraba de vez en cuando o me echaba una mano en los tramos más complicados. Detrás de mi todos los demás subiendo como podían.

No creo poder hacer más en esta hora de caminata aparte de centrarme en poner una pata delante de la otra. Si bien el día no había quedado mal y había trozos aun practicables, llegue a cuestionarme si aquel camino lo eligió mi profesor para darnos una lección de los que nos esperaría en la carrera y futuras salidas y quitarle las ganas a todos los que según él no deberían de estar aquí, me dio hace un par de días una muy ilustrativa charla sobre el tema, la verdad no le falta razón en algunos puntos, aunque en otros…Creo que tanto desprecio y menosprecio a su carrera por parte de sucesivos cursos le ha torcido un poco la opinión en esos temas, bueno, es algo comprensible…Lo que debería de hacer yo en lugar de perderme con pensamientos seria tener más cuidado con el terreno, un paso más y me caigo de bruces…Otra vez.

Si, vale, está siendo complicado, pero a la vez es divertido…No sé, no he salido casi nunca de la ciudad, o de mi piso, y pocas veces he tenido tierra y roca de verdad bajo los pies; es una sensación única, aunque por detrás escuche a algunos quejándose de los matojos que les pinchan las piernas o de sus resbalones, ayuda que tus patas tengan armadura, tener seis y que acaben en una práctica punta para la sujeción al terreno, debería de recomendárselo a los demás.

[-]

Estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a deducir que clase de roca es esta, pero la verdad es que me parece sumamente cómoda.

Estamos en un pico bastante alto, sin árboles, apenas un par de hierbas, sobre un montón de sucesiones inclinadas de…A ver, tamaño de grano, color, dureza, restos…Si, venga, que soy geóloga, esto es mi trabajo, un montón de sucesiones inclinadas de alternancia margas y areniscas de grano medio-fino. Seguramente si levantase la cabeza podría ver una gran vista de todos los montes, bosquecillos y el rio…Pero prefiero tomarme un minuto mientras nos alcanzan todos, menuda paliza a andar, escalar, saltar para no caernos ladera abajo y acabar como esos pobres desgraciados de los corrimientos de ladera que nos dijo antes Geber, ha sido peor de lo que esperaba y lo bastante duro como para hacer que uno de ellos alucinase y dijera que había encontrado el cadáver de una arachne entre unas zarzas, cosa de la cual el profe se encargó de inmediato.

Una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos en la cima y sentados entre las rocas como pudimos, Geber, que era el único en mantenerse en pie, tomo la palabra. -Bueno, ¿no ha sido para tanto no?, id acostumbrándoos que esto no es nada comparado con lo que tenéis por venir, si alguno de vosotros dura hasta paleontología de vertebrados en tercero, hay una salida que os hará parecer esta un paseo por el campo…Cosa que de hecho es-, levante la mirada, ¿cómo hacía para estar tan fresco tras todo este camino infernal?, ni un sátiro de los bosques se hubiera quedado tan bien como él. -Bueno, ahora empieza lo divertido, me vais a hacer un muestreo completo desde este punto durante un kilómetro en dirección sur, os daré unas hojas y tendréis que hacerme una interpretación paleoecológica y tafonómica de toda la sección; por cierto, guardad los martillos, yo os diré donde podéis picar y donde no, como pille a alguien rompiendo un espongiario fósil por querer llevárselo a casa le pateo hasta el noveno círculo del infierno por traidor-. El espontáneo tono frio que soltó fue suficiente como para ponerme a mí los pelos de punta, podría ser muy aterrador cuando quería, debía de preocuparse mucho por el estado de ese afloramiento. -Terminaremos cerca de un nivel volcánico antes de comer, luego descansaremos y emprenderemos el mismo camino de vuelta al autobús, que es la primera y no voy a explotaros mucho. Todo esto se puede hacer en solo unas horas, de forma que al trabajo, oh, y cuidado cuando nos acerquemos al nivel volcánico, hay numerosas cavernas por la zona y no quiero que nadie se me muera, a ver si este año logro volver con los mismos con los que vine…- Yo ya me imaginaba que estaba de broma, pero ningún otro de los allí presentes se había molestado en conocerle antes, de forma que cayeron de nuevo, igual que en el autobús, provocando cierta desesperación en Geber.

Empezamos de nuevo a trabajar…fue bastante cómodo la verdad, minuto tras minuto rastreaba la roca en busca de restos, tanto esqueléticos como moldes internos o externos, o icnofacies, valla, las marcas que deja un organismo en vida, como las huellas o las galerías que escava. Comparando cada muestra que veía con la lista que venía con las hojas que nos había entregado y tratando de imaginarme como sería aquello hace más de quinientos millones de años…Las tierras desprovistas de toda vida bajo una atmosfera tóxica, con solo algunos primeros retazos de bacterias y antepasados lejanos de las plantas sobreviviendo como podían en medios intermarelaes mientras en los océanos la vida explotaba por todas partes. La fauna de ediacara, ya obsoleta, dejaba paso a otros muchos grupos de seres vivos que empezarían a competir y evolucionar de verdad por la supervivencia… ¿Esta clase de emoción es la que llevo a Geber a estarse una semana aquí estudiando este lugar?, si es así, creo que empiezo a comprenderle.

La mañana fue tranquila la verdad. Todos se organizaron prontamente en grupitos de amigos, dejándome a mi consultando cosas con Geber como podía, que de vez en cuando paraba el trabajo de todos para dar alguna explicación o preguntarnos cosas, exponer los descubrimientos de alguno de nosotros al grupo en general, cosa que me daba corte cuando anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que había descubierto el tipo de sustrato que era en ese momento por la forma de los braquiópodos, o usándolos para deducir la energía del medio, o cuando más adelante determine una profundidad por unos corales ahermatípicos y unas esponjas mineralizadas y dadas la vuelta; también casi mata a uno, es un decir claro, aunque se le veía muy enfadado, cuando este intento echarse al bolsillo un trilobite que había encontrado, creyendo que el profe no se daría cuenta, craso error…Lo de craso a todo esto, ¿vendrá de cuando ese romano llamado Craso intento invadir oriente y fracaso vilmente?, tengo que acordarme de buscarlo en google a la vuelta, ahora tengo que reservar la batería del móvil por si ocurre alguna emergencia o para hacer fotos, de las cuales llevo ya casi cien…Quizás debería de contenerme un poco.

Las horas pasaron, mis deberes crecían con fuerza y creo que de esta salida saco un diez seguro…Aunque no sea legal y diera pie a malinterpretaciones por parte de mis compañeros, sé que también será posiblemente porque le caigo bien al profe, tras arrancarle el fósil al otro tío, y casi la mano de paso, en cuando se calmó un poco la cosa me lo dio a mí; "-no me gusta que saqueen el patrimonio geológico del mundo aquellos que no lo merecen, pero tú me has demostrado pasión, para otros, esto sería un adorno para coger polvo en un estante, para ti será un recordatorio de que estudiamos la historia del mundo y un verdadero tesoro, porque lo comprenderás mejor a cada año que pase-"…Casi lloro con esas palabras, es decir, ¿tanto potencial ve en mí?, me alegro de haberme hecho su amiga, es un santo, no pienso decepcionarle, quitando esos momentos cuando me doy la vuelta porque tengo la extraña sensación de que algo me observa desde las colinas vecinas y tengo que mirar, voy a quedarme toda la mañana trabajando duro y haciendo que se sienta realizado con esas palabras dichas.

[-]

-Maldita escórpida, mírala ahí acercándose a MI esclavo, como se atreva a propasarse, se entera…-

La reptiliana estaba con una gruesa chaqueta tumbada sobre la tierra fresca en una colina cercana, a mayor altura que los geólogos, observándolos. Sus grandes ojos depredadores le ayudaban a ver, incluso sin prismáticos, a aquellos que estaban vigilando; Erin llevaba consigo una mochila en la que llevaba la comida que le había preparado Geber la noche pasada para hoy, un par de recetas de la madre de la wyvern replicadas como pudo el joven, como solomillo de kodo con especias o galletas de sangre, todo acompañado con una notita que le daba las gracias por haber estado sin romperle nada por un par de días y la promesa de traerle algún recuerdo del campo.

-Ahora veremos si de verdad puedo confiar en vosotros…-Se asomaba lo menos posible, no quería desvelar su presencia, no todavía. -Si tú, pequeña araña con cola puntiaguda puedes comportarte solo como una amiga estando a solas con él, podre dejar de preocuparme porque trates de robármelo o algo, aunque siempre te quedara tu estúpido sentido de cómo tratar a los humanos…Y tú, esclavo…Te tome la palabra, más te vale no hacer ninguna locura y procurarme algo que merezca la pena…Luego ya me darás las gracias por ser tan buena como para vigilar que nadie interrumpa tu obligación de pertenecerme solo a mí-.

Miro el móvil para comprobar la hora, llegar hasta allí había sido sencillo, solo había tenido que volar siguiendo el autobús, y por lo que sabía, aún quedaba un buen rato antes de que tuviera que moverse otra vez. Saco las galletas de su mochila y le pego un mordisco a una. -No le han salido mal…Pero tendré que regañarle luego, me sorprende que mi madre no le explicara que usar tu propia sangre en las galletas es algo reservado solo para los amantes, se lo diré yo-.

[-]

-Bueno, ya llegamos al final, ahora podéis descansar, como podéis observar, los estratos cámbricos desaparecen a estas alturas por debajo de la capa de suelo volcánico; no temáis sentaros sobre el basalto, pero como dije antes, cuidado con las cavernas, no quiero que nadie de un mal paso; yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, ahora volveré-. El suelo estaba cubierto de matorrales y plantas bajas por todos lados. El suelo grisáceo y anaranjado en el que habíamos estado trabajando desaparecía a nuestra derecha, sumergiéndose directamente bajo la piedra negra. Como había dicho el profesor, había agujeros bastante grandes por algunos lados, incluso se distinguía la entrada a una caverna a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Geber desapareció en la linde del bosque que empezaba a crecer de la roca volcánica. Los mismos grupos que habían estado trabajando antes juntos, se repartieron a comer juntos; yo me senté por mi cuenta a comerme el bocata y, sin poder resistirlo, a apreciar el fósil de trilobite que me había dado Geber, era un ejemplar precioso tan grande como mi mano, bastante bien conservado, no me extraña que quisieran echárselo al bolsillo.

De vez en cuando entre bocado y bocado me giraba, veía que algunos me miraban y giraban sus cabezas rápidamente; no escuchaba lo que decían, pero las opciones, eran muy amplias…Se quejaban porque era la favorita del profe, cosa no muy difícil viendo como yo era la única que se interesaba de verdad en la asignatura y no era la única que se ponía en modo zombi en clase o tal vez habría alguno que aun temiera o repudiase de mi raza; las escórpidas hemos sido mucho más solitarias que otras tantas liminales con el tiempo, que yo sepa apenas hemos organizado naciones o clanes, de forma que no tenemos una mala fama nacional tan grande como por ejemplo las arañitas de Sparassus, pero eso no quita que no tenga parientes despiadadas y seamos feroces depredadoras, alguno habrá que tenga un trauma con escorpiones o me vea monstruosa y peligrosa, si ya me cuesta socializar de normal, estos compañeros demuestran cada día que no son los mejores para empezar…A pesar del tratado y todas las buenas personas, parece que es un desgraciado común en la naturaleza la desconfianza ante los desconocidos y los extraños…

-Ey, tu, mi fósil-, y hablando de desconfianza, era el mismo chico el que estaba de pie a mis espaldas, con la mano extendida el que había montado la escenita con Geber en la primera clase, en la intimidad el profesor lo reconoció como una "desgracia con patas" y "una tentación a repetir lo de hace dos años", fuera lo que fuera, sin duda le había tocado la moral mucho y no me extraña, siempre hay ovejas negras.

-No te pertenece-, en ese momento note un olor extraño que venía de él. -Espera, ¿alcohol?, ¿te has traído alcohol a una salida de campo?-

-No te importa, eso es mío, yo lo encontré, dámelo, ahora-, me pase el fósil de mano y lo aleje de él, ni de coña se lo iba a dar. -Maldita aberración, ¡dámelo!-, empiezo a creer que era verdad aquello que decían de que los japoneses son bastante racistas.

En el momento en que se abalanzó sobre mí, la verdad es que me sentí tentada a partirle en dos de un coletazo, pero esto no es como cuando peleaba con Erin, no es tan resistente como una wyvern, ni siquiera parece de verdad en forma, a la mínima que me descuide le puedo hacer daño y se supone que eso está prohibido, pero como siga moviéndose así y tratando de escalarme al tórax al final voy a perder el control de la situación y…

Con un grito de dolor, retrocedió con las marcas de mis garras sobre su cara…Nunca había sentido la sangre real sobre mis manos, no me gustaba su tacto, ni su olor, pero al menos era mejor que un aliento pestilente de alcohol.

-Tu…Monstruo…- En ese momento me di cuenta de que los demás se habían levantado, pero habían retrocedido un paso, salvo un par de ellos que habían ido al baño antes de comer, y cuando ese tipo levanto la mano, tras tocarse la cara temblando, para volver a por mí, ya habiendo caído en una espiral de ira sin retorno, pude ver la razón de que todos se mostraran tan inquietos.

El tipo callo a mis pies de bruces, abriéndose más las heridas contra la roca volcánica y rompiéndose la nariz, Geber le había cogido por la pierna desde atrás y le había tirado al suelo, y, sin soltarle, comenzó a arrastrarle hasta la caverna. Estaba algo preocupada de que hiciera algo impensable y comencé a seguirle, tratando, con las pocas ganas que tenía, de exculpar al chico que se retorcía y se agarraba a la hierba, pero me corto de seco, puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere y hablar con un tono que hace pensar que ha matado antes. -No me sigas Aiur, no volverá a meterse contigo este desecho nunca más, ahora saldremos…- Me quede clavada en el sitio tras su terrible mirada, paralizada, mientras desaparecía en las profundidades de la cueva, dejando los minutos pasar, hasta que una muy furiosa wyvern se embistió por aire gritando que que le había hecho a Geber.

[-]

La cueva no tenía mucha luz una vez pasados los primeros metros, conforme arrastraba al muchacho más y más profundo, aunque había algunas grietas y agujeros al exterior. Deambuló por caminos no visibles a simple vista, ventaja de haberse pasado más de una semana por la zona, al final, había una cámara algo más ancha que las demás, toda de piedra negra con cristales brillantes de obsidiana refulgiendo bajo la luz que se colaba por unas pequeñas grietas que daban al cielo, también se podían apreciar por la zona toda clase de destellos metalizados.

En cierto momento se hartó de arrastrarle y lo soltó, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera ponerse en pie, Geber se dio la vuelta y aferro con fuerza las manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando, retorciéndose y zarandeando a su presa, con los ojo inyectados en sangre, la cara roja de ira y una voz gutural saliendo de su garganta.

-Una sola razón-, le decía, casi gritando, -una sola y maldita razón para no matarte aquí y ahora, solo has dado problemas desde el primer día, no mereces ni que tu nombre sea escuchado en esta historia que es mi vida…-

Cuando empezó a notar que la lucha por el aire se hacía más débil, que el joven empezaba a jadear con menos fuerza, al sentir como su vida empezaba a escaparse, lo soltó, dejándose que se recompusiera sobre la roca.

-Esto, es patético…Te he perdonado la vida porque aún queda algo de humanidad en mí, no te creas que soy un santo, no creas que en el fondo soy una buena persona, solo soy un monstruo, un maldito pedazo de mierda, una aberración que ha nacido para causar dolor a todos los que se preocupan por el-, su voz aún estaba cargada de ira, pero se quebraba ligeramente mientras su propietario temblaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera. -Y como un buen monstruo, no me preocupo por los demás, si no me importas, me importa un bledo que vivas o mueras, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para ocuparme de todos, por eso estoy aquí, en Japón, tan lejos de todos los que alguna vez me han importado, si estoy lejos ellos no me pueden hacer daño, yo no les puedo hacer daño y no hace falta que me preocupe de nadie más, lo que llegas a apreciar la soledad cuando pasas por lo que yo pase…Pero Erin y Aiur…No quería, ¡está mal, cuando me conozcan de verdad me odiaran, lo sé!, pero…Ya es tarde, ya no puedo evitar que me importen-, su cara era un puzle de ira y tristeza, aunque no había ni una sola lagrima en su rostro. Cogió de la cabeza al muchacho y lo puso contra la pared. -Y si me preocupo por alguien, no me importa mi vida sino la suya, ya voy a encargarme de destrozar tu vida por meterte donde no te llaman, vuelve a hacerlo y me suplicaras la muerte…Ahora, ¡largo!, antes de que cambie de opinión, tengo otras muchas cosas que hacer-. Se giró, ignorando ya al joven mientras sacaba su piqueta y comenzaba a golpear una de las paredes.

[-]

Tras otro gran asalto para recordar, logre calmar a Erin, parecía que esos dos que habían ido al baño habían estado hablando sobre un rumor por el cual, ejem, yo le hacía favores a Geber a cambio de mejores notas y las preguntas de todos los exámenes, cuando ella lo escucho, aunque no sabía que hacía por estos lares, bueno, no me extraña que se cabrease, por suerte aún quedaban algunos compañeros y compañeras razonables que me ayudaron a calmarla, asegurándole que esos rumores era infundados, al final, acepto dejarme ir con la condición de hacerle un examen a su anfitrión luego para ver si seguía puro y virgen, incluso repaso ideas como castrarle o comprarle un cinturón de castidad, cosa que genero otra discusión entre nosotras, como era de esperar.

Si se contuviera un poco con su anfitrión, quizás sería más fácil conocerla y lo mismo quedábamos como amigas, por lo que pude ver cuando nos reuníamos todos, como cuando vino su madre, no es mala persona en el fondo. Más o menos habíamos llegado a la parte de la conversación donde habíamos dejado los argumentos lógicos de lado y habíamos empezado a intercambiar opiniones de cómo deberían de ser tratados los humanos cuando vimos un destello eléctrico surgir repentinamente de la caverna, acompañada al poco por el muchacho que debía de haber sido "educado" por Geber que caminaba como podía hacia afuera mientras gritaba que había un monstruo dentro de la cueva. Ni Erin ni yo nos lo pensamos mucho antes de entrar corriendo.

El interior se oscurecía rápidamente, pero podíamos guiarnos más o menos por las marcas de sangre en el suelo, posiblemente del joven que fue arrastrado por aquí antes, pequeños rugidos en la distancia y el olor residual de Geber; Erin demostró ser toda una cazadora, no le costó nada encontrar y seguir ese rastro como un perro de presa, yo no podía hacer mucho en ese sentido, ni mi especie ni yo éramos rastreadoras, más bien de emboscada, pero me consolaba saber que las dos teníamos problemas allí, ella no podía volar y yo a veces pasaba justa por los caminos de lava endurecida, pero incluso sin palabras teníamos claro ambas que queríamos a nuestro amigo de vuelta y vivo, bueno, en el caso de mi reptiliana acompañante era algo más que un amigo, pero eso son detalles que pienso para evadir mi mente de los cada vez más fuertes rugidos y sonidos indescriptibles.

Al llegar finalmente a una gran cámara que dejaba ver por la luz filtrada por unas grietas del techo, cosa que agradecí, no tengo muy entrenada mi visión nocturna a diferencia de Erin, lo vimos, a Geber, al parecer desmallado o paralizado con pequeños rayitos de electricidad surgiendo se su cuerpo y en las manos de…¿Qué demonios era eso?, se parecía algo a Erin, sí, pero no tenía escamas, su piel estaba pálida y con apariencia blanda, no tenía ojos, su cara estaba surcada casi en su totalidad por una terrible boca con colmillos y sostenía a mi amigo son sus alas pegada a la pared con sus piernas y cola, debía de ser una especie de wyvern, de eso no cabe duda, pero muy diferente a la de Erin.

Aquí se volvió a ver otra vez la diferencia entre nuestras psiques, ella embistió directamente a la desconocida, encarándose en una batalla que de haberla grabado se volvería viral en YouTube, pero como era otra liminal, bueno, yo preferí llamar a Mon, como dijo Geber, mejor si nadie muere durante las excursiones, ¿no?

[-]

-Hace mucho que no te veía Geber, parece que te encantan las wyverns, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-, ya estamos todos afuera, un médico atendiendo a Geber, que si bien estaba herido era una minucia comparando con lo que otras escamadas le habían hecho, otro médico para Erin, solo que ese otro era un minotauro, seguramente previendo su reacción a ser curada por un humano que no fuera su anfitrión. La wyvern de caverna, ahora ya sabía lo que era, estaba durmiendo en el regazo de esa ogresa mientras le inyectaban el antídoto del veneno de Erin, yo estaba sentada al lado, escuchando.

-Sí, bueno, son unas grandes liminales-.

-¿No ira a asignarla a nuestra casa no?-, pregunto Erin con un dejo de desprecio.

-¿Después de lo que paso cuando les deje un solo día a aquella jack o lantern?, no querida, le buscaremos un futuro, déjanoslo a nosotros, somos las mejores, lo que sí que me gustaría saber era que hacías en esa cueva-.

-Oh…Eso…-Geber se dio la vuelta hacia su mochila, aunque no lo vi en un inicio, cuando estaba preocupada porque sobreviviera, la llevaba a su espalda y parecía bastante pesada, cuando saco una muestra de ella, supe porque. -Erin, te dije que te ayudaría, esto es un cristal de obsidiana, de forma esférica, en su interior por estas grietas puedes ver que la obsidiana se ha comenzado a recristalizar, ah, y las trazas doradas que ves por la superficie es oro de verdad, toma, toda tuya-.

Juraría que a la reptiliana se le iluminaron los ojos al ver semejante pedrusco, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol y que seguro que pesaba un quintal, pero aun así, incluso yo sentí un deje de envidia, tuve que acariciar el trilobite que tenía guardado en mi cinturón para que se me pasara, claro que no fui la única, a la ogresa le empezaron a brillar los ojos como a Erin, y creo que en menor medida, algo así podía sentir de la zombi, la ciclope y esa humana que me mancho de café la ropa cuando me la tope el día del examen de extraespecies, la sin rostro por alguna razón, no sentía eso, de hecho ni se acercaba a Geber.

-Vale, eso-, dijo la humana, creo que se llamaba Smith o algo así. -¿Es legal?-

-Como geólogo titulado, tengo derecho según las leyes actuales a sustraer muestras fósiles, minerales o rocas del campo si considero que pueden ser interesantes para estudios, trabajos o análisis presentes y futuros, así como tengo el derecho de elegir dónde y cómo guardarlas; esta todo en la ley, míralo-.

-No es por eso, sé que nunca te meterías en ningún lio ni nada-, el profe palideció un poco con esas palabras, suerte que no había visto lo de antes…-Es más bien por…Bueno-.

Geber miro a la ogresa, comprendiendo al momento que pasaba, y luego miro a Erin, la cual tras un segundo de duda, acepto que su esclavo fuera a las minas a por algo para el equipo de Mon, aunque juraría que la escuche susurrar que tenían que ser más pequeñas que la suya.

[-]

Menudo día, al final, Geber volvió con muestras para todas, incluso para mí, solo que me la dio en secreto cuando Erin no miraba, y como había prometido, todas más pequeñas que la suya. Nos separamos al poco de Mon y volvimos por el mismo camino, solo que esta vez su huésped nos acompañaba a los dos en la cabeza de la línea, mis compañeros no sé si por miedo o cansancio, pero no hablaban mucho, no me extrañaría que más de uno abandonase la carrera después de eso.

En el autobús nos sentamos igual, quizás lo más remarcable fue que la wyveriana se durmió en el hombro de su anfitrión a mitad de camino, menos mal que había dejado espacio en el móvil porque Geber me pidió que hiciera muchas fotos, fue un viaje tranquilo sin más incidentes.

Y ahora de vuelta en casa, nada más entrar tire todo el equipo a un rincón y me voy a ducharme, a quitarme todo el polvo que tenía pegado, que era bastante…El problema fue que tuve que salir con el albornoz como pude a mitad de la ducha porque alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a la puerta, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque lo que me esperaba al otro lado, era un guinda al gran día que había tenido.

-¡Hermano!, ¡volviste!-, me abalance sobre él y le abrace con fuerza, empapándole la camisa.

-Claro que volví, siempre vuelvo Aiur, por mucho que me ocupe el trabajo… ¿Puedo pasar?, quiero saber que tal estas-.

-¡Claro!, bueno, antes tengo que terminar de ducharme, pero tengo mucho que contarte, ya empecé la carrera, fue genial, ¡y ya tengo amigos de verdad!, ya sabes, en carne y hueso, como mi profesor de paleo, Geber-.

-¿Geber eh?, es una gran noticia Ari, vamos dentro, cuéntamelo todo de tus nuevos amigos-.

-¡Por supuesto hermanito!- No había dejado de abrazarlo en ningún momento hasta ese punto, en el cual me separe de golpe y le invite a entrar.

-Perfecto, y recuerda no es muy importante, pero prefiero que me llamen GC-.

 **Bueno, otro capi más, estrenando el precioso número 11, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **En este capi me inspire en las salidas al campo que hacemos en geología, si bien lo mismo me quedo un poco corto, eso fue porque no quería aburrirles a todos con los detalles de seis horas seguidas mirando afloramientos rocosos e identificando partes, haciendo análisis y todo eso, yo lo encuentro fascinante, pero ya sé que soy un poco raro.**

 **Y hablando de raro, ¡era el turno de Aiur!, con esto termino la "trilogía" en primera persona, aunque es posible que escriba así de vuelta en el futuro, dejando ver ya una visión del mundo desde sus ojos y su historia, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie…Por cierto, ella sigue creyendo que Draco es un chico, lo digo por si se me escapo algún "ella" en mal momento.**

 **Bueno, a ver los comentarios:**

 **-Endelstadt:** Sinceramente, me impresionas siempre con lo bien letrado que pareces estar, es decir, no había oído hablar de Weltschmerz hasta que te leí, pero la verdad es que encaja, yo lo habría resumido con el refrán "no hay mal que cien años dure", pero me gusta más tu visión, aunque solo sea porque suena más elegante.

Por cierto, cuando revise el mapa geológico de Japón y vi que no teníamos paleozoico cerca de la ciudad, me inspire un poco en los deslizamientos de laderas que describiste en tu fic (sé que lo has actualizado, tengo pendiente leerlo y lo hare en cuando pueda), espero que no te moleste.

 **-Onix:** Poder y hacer son dos cosas muy diferentes, como bien señalas, y como ha quedado algo remarcado en este propio cap, Geber es incapaz de dañar a Erin, por mucha venganza que pudiera ser, de todas formas, te he de dar yo las gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia y dejar una reseña, gracias.

 **-Alther:** Nunca se es demasiado tarde Alther, ¡podrías reintentarlo!, o si no, quizás le vendría bien a un Karu ahora que cada vez hay más peligros en su vida diaria (el próximo huevo de Ruri se pasaría mejor son un cinturón negro o un escudo anti proyectiles).

 **-Falcon:** Si, para Geber hubiera sido lo más deseable y la mejor opción, peo por desgracia, tenía que regresar a casa.

 **-Paradoja:** Sep, la información fue de mucha ayuda, casi tanta como el cinturón para el pobre geólogo cuando le tocó lidiar con su huésped, la cual, como bien apuntas, puede llegar a tener problemas si no se calma, exceptuando por parte de Geber, que parece empeñado en tratarla bien por sus propias razones. Mientras se nos calma aquí ella, voy a esperar a ver a la reptiliana emperatriz por tu lado, no me puedo resistir a una historia buena (como la tuya) y menos cuando salen reptiles.

 **-Tarmo:** Antes de nada, si, fue un guiño muy directo, y dude si ponerlo, pero al final me dije, "¡qué demonios, es su cumple!", si lo prefieres para el año próximo de hago un poema, no sería la primera vez.

Por otro lado, tío, se nota que estabas inspirado a la hora de escribir, ni yo mismo podría haber hecho un resumen mejor del capi y coincido contigo en prácticamente todo, por no decir todo, lo cual me deja un poco seco a la hora de responder, de forma que simplemente diré que deseo que tú y tu ama, disfrutaseis mucho de este capítulo.

 **Y con esto me despido por ahora, aunque igual que GC, Murky, o los bumeranes, yo siempre vuelvo, pero antes dato curioso, la consola y el juego que Aiur menciona que son con las que empezó, fueron las mías también. Hale, nada, ¡hasta pronto!**


	12. En unas horas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

No la despertó ni el sol entrando por la ventana ni el reloj despertador que lucía aplastado contra una de las paredes como si fuera un mosquito; como era costumbre desde un tiempo a esta parte, desde que su rutina y su vida empezó a normalizarse un poco, la despertaron los deliciosos olores que empezaron a entrar a través de la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y los pasos alegres de su anfitrión acercándose a su habitación. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se estiro, incorporándose de forma pausada aun parcialmente bajo las sábanas.

-¿Puedo entrar, Erin?-, Geber toco débilmente a la puerta, pidiendo la entrada con una voz mezcla entre alegre y sumisa.

La wyvern sonrió y se recostó, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama, una pieza simple de madera de color claro, y cruzando sus alas detrás de la cabeza. -Solo si lo pides como es debido-.

Se escuchó un leve suspiro detrás de la puerta, entonces un segundo de silencio, antes de que su anfitrión respondiera. -¿Tengo permiso para entrar, mi ama?-

La sonrisa que tenía la joven, era de pura felicidad. -Umh…No, más sumiso-. Esta orden suscito una leve sonrisa de complicidad y aceptación en el rostro del joven, que no se demoró mucho más en responder. -Mi ama, mi señora, humildemente su pertenencia solicita que le permita el honor de servirle el desayuno, por favor-.

-Adelante-, Geber no perdió más tiempo y entro en la habitación, cruzando rápidamente las miradas con Erin; esa era ahora su nueva rutina diaria, todas las mañanas las mismas frases, la misma postura, la idéntica repetición de todos los actos como un pequeño baile coreografiado, un refugio de comodidad de nuevo tras los turbulentos primeros días tras conocerse; aún quedaban cabos sueltos por supuesto, como CG, que amenazaban la vida tranquila que ahora tenían, pero en esos momentos mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no pensaba en ello, se sentía cómodo, y aunque ella no lo admitiera, ese sentimiento era mutuo.

-Fresita-, murmuro al entrar, sin perder la sonrisa y la forma de andar servir que había aprendido con la convivencia.

-¿Decías algo?...¿Desayunaste ya?-, apunto la draconida mientras se enderezaba un poco y recibía la bandeja de su esclavo sobre sus rodillas, conteniendo un pequeño gran festín con tortitas, galletas de sangre, aunque por consejo del médico, estaba empezando a usar sangre de vacuno que compraba en la carnicería, leche chocolatada, entre otros; la única parte no comestible, era la rosa blanca que había puesto en un largo vaso de agua; a todas luces, demasiada comida incluso para el empezar del día de una wyvern.

-No, nada Erin-, se sentó en la cama también, ninguno de los dos se había quitado el pijama todavía. -Y no desayune, ya sabes, prepararte todo me lleva mucho tiempo-.

Con esas palabras la sonrisa de la reptiliana se despacio prontamente, dejando en su lugar una mueca de descontento, pero no importaba, era lo mismo que todas las mañanas.-Desde luego, esclavo, mira que yo tener que seguir cuidando de ti, a este paso voy a acabar raquítica por falta de alimento…Coge- Geber usaba todas sus fuerzas para contener la sonrisa que le surgía en aquellos momentos, mientras cogía la galleta que ella misma le había dado, esa clase de cosas le daban esperanzas de que quizás, a pesar de todas las capas de odio y dolor que recorrían aun el corazón de la joven, en el fondo aun tuviera la posibilidad de hacerla sentir lo mismo que el sentía desde hacía un tiempo y cada día un poco más fuerte.

-Si algún día te falta algo, será completamente mi culpa, recuerda, Erin, mi primera responsabilidad desde que me volví tu anfitrión es asegurarme que nunca te falte de nada…Si te quedas con hambre, aún queda tarta de chocolate, ya sabes, la que hice por error-.

-Cómo olvidarla, te confundiste con la fecha de tu "geofiesta" y te pasaste media noche haciéndola-, la joven desvió la mirada del geólogo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Debería de matarte por hacerme ver ese video donde te subías tocando la guitarra encima de las mesas, cantando de forma desatinada y horrible…-

Geber no pudo controlar la risa, normalmente no se relacionaba mucho y evitaba hacer nada ridículo en público, pero con todos los recuerdos que tenia de la fiesta geológica universitaria del departamento de geología, la geofiesta o geodia, de sus días de estudio, había decretado que podría hacer una excepción a su habitual comportamiento, en nombre de los buenos recuerdos y total, por bailar y demostrar que sabía tocar la guitarra una vez al año, no hacía daño. -Sí, canto fatal, lo sé, pero tú tienes una voz preciosa cuando cantas, una voz pura…Además, si no te has quejado de como toco, tampoco lo puedo estar haciendo tan mal-. Aunque la coreografía no cubría ya esta parte del desayuno, seguía sintiéndose igual de cómodo, ahora mismo, incluso aunque no estuviera comiendo apenas, prefería ver si conseguía hacer enrojecer un poco a Fresita, cosa que estaba más o menos logrando.

La susodicha se llevó el ala a la cara, tapándose en un intento de imitar un facepalm, aunque el geólogo no lo sabía, aunque lo intuía un poco, lo hacía en parte para que su esclavo no notase que sus palabras tenían efecto y no se creyera nada erróneo. -Cállate, idiota, no te he dado permiso para que hables…Además, nunca me has oído cantar, no puedes decir eso con seguridad-.

Aquí se hizo el silencio unos segundos mientras el joven le daba vueltas a una rápida idea en la cabeza, y a un trozo de galleta en la boca. -Dime, ¿hay alguna posibilidad, algo que pueda hacer para que me obsequies con una canción?- Esa petición pillo tan de improvisto a la joven que casi se atraganta; vacío de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de leche.

-¿De dónde has sacado la osadía de pedirme eso pequeño imbécil?-, ahora sí que sonaba enfadada, es lo que tiene, a pesar de que algunas capas ahora yazcan muertas, aún quedaban suficientes como para hacer reales traspiés como este.

-Lo…Lo siento, ama, no quería sonar soberbio u osado-, había aprendido por las malas que es mejor no continuar presionando si se enfadaba de esa manera, si le tenía aprecio a sus extremidades. -Pero, de verdad pienso que cantarías genial, por eso le pido alguna forma de obtener ese favor, como cuando me dio de comer del guiso de nets-, pero al final, era idea demasiado tentadora y el dolor y la sangre que podía venir después…Le pareció que merecía la pena intentarlo, total, si fallaba y le castigaba, solo tenía que aumentar un poco la dosis.

Erin le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero no dijo palabra, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia una estantería, a su derecha, donde la calcancita, la geoda de obsidiana y oro, amatistas, cristales de bismuto, de yeso, calcita y tres tipos diferentes de cuarzo descansaban. En inicio no tenía intención de ceder y cantar para él, pero pensó que sería simplemente más fácil darle una tarea difícil o imposible para que no la lograse nunca y no fiera la tabarra con todo ello.

-Muy bien-, admitió finalmente, poniéndole un ala en el hombro. -Cantare para ti si me traes un diamante, nada de comprarlo, uno que extrajeras de la tierra tú, y nada de una piedrecita del tamaño de un dedal, si lo haces, lo hare-. Esas palabras trajeron una sonrisa para el joven, que como dictaba su nueva vida, debió de acompañar con una reverencia y una muestra de profunda gratitud.

-Patético-, murmuraba la joven al verlo allí arrodillado, empeñado todavía en hacerla sentir lo mejor posible. -Bueno, ¿ya acabaste no?-, puso la bandeja a un lado de la cama, la cual aun contenía bastantes alimentos y arrebatándole de un mordisco la galleta que tenía su anfitrión entre las manos, dejándole con cara de tonto por su repentina actuación. -Vamos, ve a prepararte para la sesión de la mañana, yo iré enseguida-.

La tan organizada coreografía que habían montado alrededor de las mañanas no se detenía con el desayuno. Geber había cumplido con su palabra y el estudio superior había se había transformado en un pequeño cuarto de ejercicios y prácticas. Todas las muestras allí depositadas habían sido movidas al estudio principal, la universidad o un pequeño almacén a las afueras que había alquilado a módico precio. Ahora el suelo estaba forrado por una especie de colchoneta azulada de poco grosor, pero perfecta para amortiguar golpes, y el único mueble que quedaba era un pequeño arcón junto a las ventanas donde el joven había guardado varios útiles, como toallas, vendas, un botiquín o una mini nevera con refrescos y agua.

Teniendo en cuenta de que su huésped visitaba casi a diario el gimnasio con su amiga, Geber había podido ver un poco de esa intención que tenía Erin de que la dragona pudiera volar como tal, no era necesario que gastase dinero y espacio en máquinas y herramientas de ejercicio, de forma que todo el tiempo que pasaban allí, entre una y dos horas todas las mañanas, lo empleaba en enseñarle a la wyvern todo lo que sabía, cada movimiento y contra movimiento, ejercicios de reflejos, agilidad o precisión que ella pasaba con matricula a la primera la mayoría de las veces, era una visión encantadora para el joven ver como día tras día ella se volvía más fuerte, más capaz, más hábil. Alguna herida, dislocación o nariz rota eran un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por verla, no solo más fuerte, no solo en ese precioso conjunto de ropa de deporte, sino más segura ante lo que pudiera venir del pasado del joven a por ellos.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Dos horas de intenso entrenamiento acabados con un largo trago de agua fría y una ducha. Cuando la joven, que según ella en un acto de compasión había dejado que Geber entrase primero a lavarse la sangre de la piel, salió de la ducha hacia el salón para encontrarse con el joven tumbado en el sofá, no de forma en la que no dejase sitio a ella, aparentemente mirando las noticias. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y dejo que el silencio manara entre ellos.

Aquel era el momento más extraño de su rutina. Los días normales al poco de acabar de entrenar salían disparados hacia la universidad. Ella se quedaba en clases de idiomas y el trabajando hasta la hora de comer, comían juntos por ahí, con Aiur y Draco la mayoría de veces, luego las reptilianas se iban a entrenar o de paseo o algo, la escorpida a estudiar y el geólogo a terminar su jornada laboral. Pero en los días festivos, la dragona aprovechaba para curarse del entrenamiento que le daba su amiga o liada con cosas de su familia anfitriona, y la escorpida daba a conocer una faceta universitaria muy común y no se despertaba hasta la hora de comer, incluso los amigos del otro lado del mar del geólogo o la familia de Erin no estaban despiertos a esas horas, de modo que estaban literalmente solos.

Como en aquella ocasión donde se estaban limitando a estar uno al lado del otro mirando las noticas de la mañana, llenas de muertes, tragedias y sucedáneos para empezar el día positivo, normalmente no encontraban tema de conversación duradero y dejaban el tiempo pasar. Pero, de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, surgía alguna cosa que les distraía.

-Erin-, el geólogo suspiro y tomo la palabra, cruzándose de piernas sobre el sofá con un cojín en sus brazos, mirándola. -¿Puedo…Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo con voz tímida y deje triste.

-Depende de la pregunta esclavo-, respondió tras un segundo de silencio, acomodándose en el sofá y devolviéndole la mirada. -Si me vuelves a preguntar si dormimos juntos te arrancare el corazón-, esas palabras provocaron que el joven desviase la mirada un segundo, un recuerdo poco agradable de un mal paso.

-No, no es eso…- , tardo unos segundos en devolverle la mirada. -Si…Si no hubiera nacido humano, si hubiera sido de otra raza que no hubiera sido tan horrible, como un hombre lagarto, un kobold o algo así… ¿Qué opinión tendrías de mí?-

Ahora fue el momento de la wyvern de quedarse en silencio y desviar la mirada. Nunca se había planteado semejante pregunta y la respuesta no era fácil de admitir. Era una de esas situaciones en las que sabes que tendrías que decir, que las palabras las tienes claras y nítidas en tu mente sin lugar a duda alguna, pero que el solo pensar en decirlas, se te atraganta, como que tienes un algo en tu mente y tu corazón que por mucho que tu propio ser te diga que es la respuesta correcta, te niegas a decirla, dando pie a la otra parte para continuar.

-Es decir, quitando la raza, por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que hago, ¿seguiría siendo tu esclavo, me tendrías por un amigo, me odiarías…?- A pesar de que el muchacho llevaba con tranquilidad los momentos coreografiados, esas largas horas donde había algo que hacer o personas con las que jugar o relacionarse, lo cierto era que en el silencio de la noche, o de momentos como este, malos pensamientos y terribles recuerdos del pasado aun afloraban a su mente. Memorias de errores que había cometido, de decisiones que había tomado que habían ocasionado la muerte de otros y dudas, miles de dudas que trataba de ocultar bajo la alfombra de su mente. Una de ellas, la quizás más acuciante, era que, bueno, tenía claro que le gustaba la wyvern, sabía que tardaría mucho en derretir el hielo de su corazón, pero día tras día y semana tras semana tanto en los momentos rutinarios como los nuevos eventos de la vida, veía como le seguía tratando igual y la semilla de que quizás lo estaba haciendo mal, de que no habría posibilidad de ser tratado nunca más que como un trozo de trapo, habría brotado con fuerza y crecía impetuosa como un abedul en el bosque de su corazón.

Un minuto, dos, la mirada del joven estaba allí, expectante, pero ella no quería decir la respuesta que se agolpaba en su mente y desesperadamente buscaba otra salida, una salida que no estaba por ningún lado.

Fue salvada por el timbre, que resonó tres veces en rítmica forma, señal a la que el geólogo decidió levantarse e ir a abrir. Como si hubiera sido suficiente para los dos, las miradas dejaron de cruzarse y en silencio siguieron a sus cosas.

-Ya va, ya va-, comento en voz alta el joven mientras se dirigía, aun en ropa de andar por casa, a la puerta. La abrió de golpe, y como acto reflejo le partió la nariz al tipo que estaba al otro lado.

-¡Jajá!-, exclamó alegre mientras se recolocaba la nariz y el geólogo se limpiaba la mano en su camisa negra de tirantes. -Veo que sigues igual que siempre, tan impulsivo y débil-.

-GC…Los rumores eran ciertos, volviste como un no muerto… ¿Qué haces aquí?-, la tristeza y el cansancio de su voz mientras hablaba con Erin habían desaparecido por completo, sustituidos por una postura defensiva y unos ojos inyectados de ira.

GC tenía una mueca burlesca en su cara. Geber lo pudo ver bien a tan corta distancia. Su pelo negro como su alma pero corto y uniforme, su rostro sin pelo, de rasgos gruesos y serios, cejas gruesas, nariz aguileña, ojos azules, le faltaba la oreja izquierda. Era algo más bajo que el, sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes de seda fina y el tipo en si vestía con un traje más propio de una reunión con el emperador que con los paseos en los tugurios donde debería de moverse. -Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre-, su tono sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo, al tiempo que hacia exagerados movimientos con las manos como para enfatizar sus palabras. –Acaba de extorsionar a los tipos de unos restaurantes de aquí al lado para que pagaran tributo y me dije, "mira GC, el bueno de Geber vive aquí al lado, sería muy descortés que no le hagas una visita"-. Su sonrisa creció, mostrando sus dientes afilados. -Y ya que me tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, creo que te invitare a tomar él te, en la fábrica abandonada de calzado a las afueras en una hora-.

-¡Esclavo!, ¿quién es y porque te demoras tanto?-, la voz de Erin resonó cortante por el ambiente.

-¡Nada Erin, nada!, solo son testigos sirenaicos de estos, ya voy-. Se había girado para responder a su huésped, pero ahora volvía a encararse al no muerto. -¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan idiota como para caer en tu trampa?-

GC no contesto, solo deslizo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su americana y le entrego una foto a Geber, una en la que salía Aiur durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, a juzgar por el trilobites de su mesilla, había sido una fotografía reciente, que dejo al joven con el alma por los suelos.

-Porque eres tan idiota como para querer proteger a todo el mundo-, dijo riendo. -La última vez no tenías debilidades, no tenías a nadie por quien preocuparte, eras duro como una roca, pero ahora…No puedes protegerlos a todos, no siempre, no de nosotros. En la fábrica de calzado abandonada en una hora, no te retrases, o…- al terminar estas palabras, deslizo una navaja mariposa desde su manga y la clavo por la parte trasera de la foto que aun sostenía su oponente, deslizándola justo por el rostro dormido y angelical de la joven. Sin medir más palabras, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Geber no tardo nada en reaccionar, entro como una bala, directo a su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-, reconoció la wyvern al verlo entrar embalado, obligándole a improvisar una excusa.

-He…He olvidado que había dejado una caja de hierbas para las infusiones entre las que use para llevar las muestras al almacén de las afueras-, dijo de la forma más rápida y seria que pudo, al pie de las escaleras. -Como no me dé prisa se pondrán malas y son muy caras, no te preocupes, volveré en nada-. La convicción con la que mentía pareció calar en la joven, que asintió con la cabeza y desplazo su portátil, dispuesta a continuar indagando en aquella página de leyendas y mitos que había encontrado días atrás.

Geber subió a su cuarto, de vistió como un relámpago, chándal y deportivas, algo cómodo y ágil. Miro bajo la cama y tras un rato de búsqueda, poso sobre la cama un maletín negro, que abrió sin pensárselo mucho.

-No me gusta tener que recurrir a estas cosas-, pensaba para él. Dentro del maletín, había una mítica AK-47, en perfecto estado, brillando como recién salida de la fábrica y con varios cargados dispersos por la gomaespuma que rellenaba el maletín. Geber no era mucho de armas de fuego, le perdían los nuevos nombres y calibres y todas esas cosas, pero para él, si un arma ha sido sumergida en fango, atropellada por una camioneta, dejada setenta años a la intemperie y al final, basta con limpiarla y seguía disparando como el primer día, es que era un buen arma, además en metro 2033 le salvo el culo muchas veces.

Repaso el arma de fuego, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Cerró el maletín y salió tan rápido por la puerta que a su huésped apenas le dio tiempo a escuchar cómo se despedía, con las tenues palabras: -Te juro que volveré…Volveré-.

[-]

Un par de horas más tarde, la puerta volvía a sonar, pero esta vez le tocaba a Erin abrirla. Para su sorpresa, encontrarse con una joven semiartrópoda con una elegante camiseta azul con la versión chibi de un conocido personaje de videojuegos con la frase "heroes never die".

-Oh…Hola-, respondió algo sorprendida, jugueteando con la mochila que traía. -¿Esta…Esta Geber en casa?-

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-, dijo la joven algo molesta, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en medio de la entrada.

-Había quedado hoy con el-, uso su aguijón para abrir el bolsillo superior de su mochila y extraer una funda verdosa de ella. -Iba a retarle a un combate pokemon y a jugar con él un poco…-

Erin la miro con el ceño fruncido, había visto que ella solo quería amistad con su casero, lo cual la tranquilizaba, pero no puedes dejar simplemente de lado todas las peleas y discusiones y las diferentes opiniones con alguien tan rápido. -No-, respondió de forma seca y tosca, -ha salido y no sé cuándo volverá-.

-Oh, ya veo-, la escorpida apretó la consola entre sus manos y suspiro, su amigo no le había dicho nada de esto y la opción de volverse a casa y haberse pegado toda la caminata para nada no le sentaba muy bien. Habría intentado llamarle, pero entre las alas de la joven pudo ver el teléfono móvil de Geber en la mesita del recibidor, no podía contactar con él. -Puedo… ¿Puedo esperar dentro?-

Erin gruño por lo bajo, y tras un segundo se dio la vuelta y entro a casa, dejando la puerta abierta. -"Bueno, supongo que esto es un sí"-, se dijo mentalmente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. La casa de Geber estaba tal y como la recordaba, salvo por la wyvern tumbada en el sofá con el portátil en las rodillas y los cascos puestos, pero bueno, no era tampoco algo molesto.

Se sentó a su lado, más o menos, Geber no tenía un sofá de tamaño escorpida de forma que se vio obligada a descansar parte de su cuerpo sobre cojines en el suelo, saco la consola y se pudo a seleccionar sus equipos y repasar por enésima vez los movimientos y tácticas a usar contra su profesor. Pasaron los minutos, diez, quince, veinte, hasta que uno de los murmullos de Erin, que había hecho un gran trabajo ignorándola hasta ese momento, le llamo la atención.

-Ahzid paar vonun-

-Ey…Disculpa-, golpeo levemente las piernas de la wyvern para que se diera cuenta y se quitase los cascos. -¿Qué has dicho?-

La joven escamada la miro extrañada. -Que maldigo que me esté picando ahora el aguijón, ¿por?- parecía un poco molesta.

-No, no es eso…Me parecía…Creía… ¿Qué idioma es?-

-Draco-.

Aiur se quedó confundida unos momentos, era casi tan raro como cuando su hermanito le suplico que no le contase nada sobre el a Geber o Erin. -No te tenia por una friki la verdad…Pero supongo que viví…-La wyvern la interrumpido súbitamente.

-Vale, para ahí, no es la primera vez que pasa y Geber me lo explico todo…- Se quitó del todo los cascos y cerró su portátil. -No tengo intención alguna de jugar a un juego tan ridículamente falso donde algún humano de tres al cuarto puede matar un dragón, no sé cómo es posible o qué casualidad fue que esos dragones usen la misma lengua que yo aprendí desde niña, pero no la sé por ese juego-. El tono contundente dejaba claro que no admitía replica.

A pesar del tono de voz usado por la dragona, la otra joven rememoro las palabras que le había dicho Geber la tarde de ayer, cuando aclararon aquella quedada.

-"Aiur, mira...Aunque no lo parezca, Erin está haciendo progresos, ya no me maltrata tanto como los primeros días. Quiero creer que parte de ello es porque las personas de su alrededor no le han dado motivos para seguir encerrada en su caparazón de odio. Sé que eres una buena chica, me alegra mucho tenerte en mi vida ahora, pero hazme un favor. Si puedes...Hacerte amiga de ella...Estoy seguro de que serias una gran influencia para ella, si tienes que golpearme para ello, adelante, no me importara"-. Más tarde cuando ella le replico que sería incapaz de hacerle daño, el joven cerro la conversación comentándole que entonces lo mejor que podía hacer, era ayudar a calmar la actitud agresiva de la wyvern, era en parte la razón por la que estaba allí hoy, solo que no esperaba que a Geber le hubiera salido algo y la dejase sola con Erin.

-Bueno...-Tardo un segundo en reunir la determinación para hablarle de nuevo tras rememorar aquellas palabras, girándose y encarándola completamente. -Aun así estoy interesada en saberlo, es decir, me parece interesante y todo eso...-

Ante aquella inesperada insistencia, la reptiliana dejo de lado los cascos, cerró el portátil y lo puso sobre la mesa. -Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-¿Es un idioma muy difícil de aprender, está muy extendido?-, una sonrisa de medio lado surgió de inmediato de la boca de la joven al ver a la escorpida soltar esas palabras nerviosa.

-No se parece a nada de lo que puedas pensar, es un idioma único-, se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar del momento, Aiur había atacado justo por un punto débil, por una zona de la que ella le gustaba de hablar y le podía abrir las puertas a algo más, a través de las historias y los mitos de su gente. -Se hablaba en toda mi aldea, pero no sé hasta qué nivel se ha mantenido en el mundo, Draco no tiene idea más que de las cuatro palabras que ha aprendido por ese juego, pero la verdad, es que es el idioma base de todas nosotras, wyverns, draconeth, wurms...Es una historia de la que me entere hace poco-. Encendió el móvil, introdujo la contraseña para desbloquearla y le enseño una imagen a artrópoda, una imagen pintada en una vasija de la una enorme dragona de estilo europeo. No una dragona humanizada como ella, sino del clásico aspecto animal que se les atribuía en las leyendas.

-Cuentan los mitos-, decía mientras guardaba el móvil y se levantaba, desfilando por delante de la otra joven como una profesora. -Hace milenios, en lo que hoy es el oriente medio, a las orillas del Éufrates, nació un joven guerrero. Lucho en innumerables batallas, dedico su vida a proteger a su gente, se dice que era inhumanamente fuerte, ágil y resistente para uno de esos monos pelados, por lo que sospecho que sería alguna clase de liminal, por lo que los monstruos de la antigüedad, ya sabes, alguna versiones verdaderamente monstruosas y parientes de algunas extraespecies modernas, los bandidos humanos, todos los enemigos de su gente caían ante su espada, a pesar de todo su nombre se ha perdido en la historia-. Se podía notar el especial énfasis que hizo en que no era humano, seguramente aquel pensamiento le hacía más fácil aceptar las siguientes partes de la historia.

-También en esa época, dormitando en las arenas del desierto de Arabia, vivía una enorme dragona, que vivía en soledad absoluta en el basto desierto, custodiando un enorme tesoro de piedras preciosas y gemas, que obtenía de los tributos de los aterrados aldeanos de todo el medio oriente, cualquier bandido, aventurero o aspirante a héroe que callera sobre ella para arrebatarle el tesoro o librar de su sombra a los liminales y humanos que habitaban por allí, lo último que veían eran sus escamas esmeralda antes de morir, y claro, ese aventurero liminal de antes no tardo también en caer sobre ella-. En este momento se tomó un segundo, asegurándose que tenía la atención de Aiur, a la cual solo le faltaban las palomitas.

-Viajo durante meses por el desierto hasta encontrar la guarida de la dragona, y la desafío. Al contrario que otros desafiantes en el pasado, ese joven era mucho mejor de lo esperado y presento guerra; bastas porciones del desierto se tornaron vidrio por el aliento de fuego de la dragona, pero el joven se mantenía firme...Y entonces surgió el problema. Día tras día luchaban, peleaban, pero sin lograr matarse mutuamente, casi como si hubiera algo que se lo impedía, durante casi un mes en el cual incluso llegaron a acordar hacer descansos para comer o dormir...Al final, se enamoraron-. Una pequeña mueca de asco surgió de la boca de Erin. -Comenzaron a vivir juntos, en la guarida, haciéndose compañía mutuamente, durante años, hasta que ella hizo una tontería. El guerrero portaba según cuenta la leyenda, una espada hecha con rayos de luz del sol, y como el, la reptiliana tenía muchos artefactos entre su tesoro, uno de ellos, el orbe de la carne, se supone que podía usarse para modificar enormemente la carne y la sangre de los seres vivos, y ella uso ese artefacto con sigo misma...Así nació la primera de las draconidas, y de ella y aquel joven descendieron todas las demás liminales dragonianas, como las wyverns...El idioma draco, que es la razón de esta charla, era el idioma que hablaba Erin, y que enseño a todos sus hijos, en teoría todos deberían de conocerlo, pero ya ha quedado claro que algunos o algunas lo han olvidado-.

-¿La dragona se llamaba Erin?-, Ari interrumpió el monologo de la joven con esa pregunta. Se había quedado prendada al instante de la historia, se sentía como cuando vio el tráiler de Skyrim por primera vez, sumergiéndose en la historia, imaginándose aquellas escenas, y ese dato, fue el único lo bastante raro como para romperle la ensoñación en la que la metían las apasionadas palabras de la wyvern.

-¿Eh?, o, si-, comentaba mientras, una vez terminada su charla y se desplomaba sobre el sofá. -Bueno, pues ya sabes el origen de mi nombre, mi madre me lo puso por esa dragona, no me lo comentaron hasta hace poco porque temían que reaccionase mal al saber que me llamo así en honor a nuestra mayor antepasada de leyenda, por cruzarse con un humano...Pero no hay pruebas de que fuera un humano, y mato o esclavizo a cientos, me gusta...Si mal no recuerdo, Erin significa "ultima estrella del desierto"-.

Aiur en aquel momento se atraganto un poco, al oírle otra vez con tanta naturalidad hablar sobre la muerte o la esclavitud de los humanos, no le extrañaba que su hermanito le hubiera pedido que no le comentase nada sobre él o su vuelta a Erin o Geber, tras lo que le dijo de ella, lo mismo temía la muerte, rápidamente, intento distanciar la conversación por otros derroteros.

-Mi nombre no tiene mucho misterio, pero es un origen algo friki...- Respondió con rapidez, captando la atención de la wyvern. -Soy huérfana, me crio mi hermanito-, creía que a pesar de todo, podía contarle más o menos lo mismo que le comento a Draco, total, si ella lo sabía estos dos podían enterarse con relativa facilidad. -Me pase sin nombre mucho tiempo, no encontraba ninguno que me gustase, al menos hasta que empecé a jugar Starcraft...Por si no lo sabes, Aiur es el planeta natal de una de las razas del juego, y cada vez que juegas con ellos, no paran de decir cosas como..."Mi vida por Aiur", "Todo por Aiur", "Por la luz de Aiur"...Y cosas por el estilo, me sentía sola, estaba en una edad muy pava y decidí adoptar ese nombre, así incluso antes de encontrar el multijugador y todo eso tenía gente que gritaba lo importante que era y todo eso cuando mi hermano estaba fuera...Lo sé, es un poco...Un poco patético-. De verdad que sentía vergüenza, se había puesto roja como Fresita y se había acurrucado sobre sí misma, incluso sollozaba un poco.

Erin la miro con rostro indiferente unos segundos y suspiro. -Lo entiendo-, aquellas palabras, increíblemente calmadas, dejaron ver que no se estaba burlando, al contrario se sentían...Comprensivas. -Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu situación, de todas formas es un buen nombre, aunque tu hermano ya podría haber pensado uno en lugar de dejarte sin nombre por tanto tiempo-.

Aiur sonrió y dejo de cerrarse sobre sí misma, adoptando una postura algo más abierta. -Gracias, eso sí...No te metas con mi hermano-, ese último trozo de su frase, lo intento llenar con un tono algo más amenazador de lo normal, no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermano y aunque de forma no intencionada, no lo soltó con su habitual tono amigable, lo cual provoco una enorme carcajada por parte de Erin.

-¿Y...Así piensas amenazarme para que no lo haga?-, decía entre risas, retorciéndose e intentando levantarse mientras le sacaba los colores de nuevo a la escorpida.

Una vez en pie, cruzo sus alas sobre su pecho, abrió de par en par los ojos y entrecerró la boca, tensando sus músculos y juntando las piernas, su aguijón y su cola se movían de forma brusca y evidente a su espalda, daba miedo solo de verla, de hecho, incluso la escorpida se retiró un poco de forma inconsciente. -¿Me estabas...Amenazando?-, dijo en tono frio, carente de emociones y sentimientos, dejando que sus palabras calasen por unos minutos, antes de relajarse y soltar una sonrisa. -Venga, levántate, te voy a dar una clase sobre como imponer, si a la mínima que te pasa algo te encojes y piensas en que deberías de haber guardado la partida, luego se aprovecharan de lo buena que pareces...-

Ari se levantó con cautela, animada por la dragona que desplazaba la mesa a un lado, para dejar espacio a su compañera.

-Muy bien, ponte erguida, con esas patas puedes medir más de cuatro metros de altura, estírate-, la joven semi-artropoda, seguía como podía las instrucciones de Erin. -Bien, ahora pareces más grande, eso siempre ayuda...el aguijón no lo escondas, ponlo como si me fueras a picar, que se vea, que intimide, es un arma no una decoración...Los brazos humanos los cruzas, pero los de arácnido con las pinzas no, esos déjalos...Ahí, perfecto, abre y cierra lentamente las pinzas...Oye, ¿es normal esto?, el otro día vi una escorpida que no tenía división entre sus brazos de pinza y los humanos y tenía solo dos mezclados-.

-Sí, algunas tenemos dos extremidades plenamente humanas y otras dos de escorpión y algunas nacen con solo dos mezcladas, es algo normal-.

-Okey, ahora, vamos, inclínate un poco hacia delante, no tienes mucho pecho, eso es mejor, así si es un pervertido no provocaras el efecto contrario, ahora los ojos, entreciérralos, ponme una expresión fiera y gruñe...-La expresión de la reptiliana cuando escucho aquel gruñido y vio su rostro fiero fue de cansancio. -Tía, así no asustas ni a un cachorro...Ve practicando, voy a pedir comida india, ya que parece que este tonto no vuelve temprano-, mientras lo decía, le posaba un ala en el hombro a Aiur para que se relajase y empezaba a teclear un numero en su móvil. -Asustaras al repartidor, practicando pulirás esa cara adorable y amigable que tienes-. Cabe destacar que Aiur no estaba muy a favor de ello, pero no pudo negarse.

Un rato después, ocupado por Erin en preparar la mesa y darse cuenta de que el móvil de su casero estaba en el mueble de la entrada y por Ari en intentar poner una cara más seria y fuerte, sin mucho resultado.

Cuando llego el joven repartidor, ataviado por un adorable mono rojizo, al abrir la puerta se topó de bruces con la joven escorpida, intentando imitar la pose amenazadora que la dragona le había enseñado poco antes y gruñendo por lo bajo, a pesar de la mirada de aprobación de la reptiliana, no parecía tener efecto alguno en el humano.

-Esta es la factura, dese prisa, quema-, dijo con voz y rostro impasible, tendiéndole un trozo de papel donde había impresos una larga serie de números. Ante aquella muralla y gesto, el breve intento de fortaleza se desmorono rápidamente y se puso nerviosa, tomando el papel entre sus dedos quitinosos y empezando a buscar torpemente en sus bolsillos, trayendo la desesperación a la reptiliana.

Esa wyvern aparto de un tirón a la otra joven, poniéndose en su lugar y adoptando una pose, mucho más amenazadora, hasta el punto de provocar tal miedo al repartidor como para que este echase a correr; quizás tuviera algo que ver que también era un estudiante en la escuela de idiomas a la que iba y sabía lo que ese Geber les haría si volvían a meterse con su amiga, pero eso la draconida no lo sabía. Solo agarro la comida y la metió dentro, deleitándose con el picante aroma de la comida e intentando ignorar esa creciente voz en su interior que le hacía preocuparse por el paradero o las prisas de su anfitrión.

-No estas hecha para dar miedo Aiur...-Comentaba mientras ponía todo en su lugar y serbia las raciones concernientes a su compañera, que se estaba recuperando del inesperado tirón.

-No...Parece que no-, al contrario que tantos otros siempre había tratado de ser amable y civilizada, incluso en línea, si ya le costaba simplemente sentirse cómoda en algunas de las nuevas situaciones sociales, cuando se le exigía algo como que intimidase a otros...No podía, al menos por ahora.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo que puede pasar, en fin...-Erin dirigió una mirada discreta al móvil que su casero había dejado en la entrada antes de continuar. -Dime, ¿qué opinas de Geber?-

Al igual que a ella misma aquella mañana, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ari, que casi escupe todo la comida por la nariz. -Eh...Bueno...-

-Puedes obviar la parte de su raza, me refiero si nos fijamos únicamente en cómo trata a los demás y todo eso...- Respondió con rapidez ante los tartamudeos de la joven, sabia de sobre que si le preguntaba por cosas relacionadas con la raza de su anfitrión, se sumergirían de nuevo sin opción posible en una discusión, por tímida que fuera, esa escorpida había demostrado con anterioridad que era sorprendentemente fuerte para defender sus pensamientos e ideales.

-Bueno, en general es una gran persona-, su voz aunque nerviosa, fue acomodándose lentamente, mientras recordaba las palabras amables o las sonrisas verdaderas de su amigo. -Es decir, vale que me parezca cerrado y aislado, pero si muestras interés o ganas de congeniar ves rápido que es un cacho de pan, el problema es que por su forma de ser no muchos intentan acercarse...-Hizo una leve pausa, pero la wyvern le indico que podía continuar. -Parece que sea imposible cabrearle o sacarle de sus casillas, perdona cualquier error, ayuda incluso antes de que lo pidas...Eso sí, creo que puede dar...Dar miedo-, los zarandeos y la sangre de aquel chico al que arrastro a las cavernas en el campo le empezaron a rondar la mente. -No sé porque, pero casi parezca que tiene doble personalidad, que pueda cambiar rápidamente y mostrar un lado inhumano que nunca muestra a aquellos que considera sus amigos-.

-Asique...No es lo que parece, ¿estás diciendo eso?-, la wyvern había buscado en Aiur una excusa, un punto de vista que le indicase que su idea de que los humanos solo pueden ser buenos por fuera, y la encontró.

-Sí, bueno, pero no del todo, sería mejor decir que es muy radical en su forma de comportarse, con los que odia no teme...Mancharse las manos, pero a los que aprecia nunca podría...-

-Gracias Aiur, era todo lo que necesitaba oír-, su voz corto las palabras de su compañera como una navaja, trayendo otro largo rato de silencio que obligaba a Ari entre bocado y bocado a pensar en algún tema de conversación, nada fácil teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que eran sus gustos y sus vidas.

-Te... ¿Te llegaste a acostar con él?-, soltó finalmente, de golpe, provocando una mirada asesina y un gesto de ira reprimida a la otra joven, lo cual le llevo a ella a rectificar con rapidez. -Digo aquella noche, la del veneno, sé que no estuvo bien, fue un pronto pero mi veneno es muy potente y se lo que dijo tu madre y no sé...- Estaba nerviosa.

-No, vencí tu veneno, no pienso nunca tocar más de lo necesario a alguien tan asqueroso...-. Un suspiro de alivio lleno la sala, aunque la incomodidad no había desaparecido por completo, al menos pudo cortar de cuajo aquella preocupación, como mínimo hasta que pensaste que si lo hubiera hecho, lo habría negado de todas formas.

Una vez acabado esos efímeros momentos, el silencio volvió a envolverlos, ninguna de ellas sabia como continuar aquella conversación y se limitaron a terminar de comer mientras la escorpida buscaba en su cabeza alguna forma de continuar hablando y la wyvern se quedaba pensando en que haría su esclavo para tardar tanto, que llevaba varias horas fuera ya a estas alturas.

Finalmente, tras el último bocado, dejando todo lo que ensuciaron para que Geber lo limpiase más tarde a su vuelta, la escorpida seguía buscando algún tema de conversación, escrudiñando la habitación en busca de algo que comentar, pero solo veía a la otra chica mirando por el móvil. Tras un poco de tiempo, finalmente vio algo que podría dar resultado.

-Y dime... ¿Alguna vez has probado alguno de los juegos que tiene aquí tu casero?-, se levantó, hasta ese momento había estado sentada a mitades entre el suelo y el sofá, y se acercó hacia el televisor, igual que ella, Geber tenía una amplia colección de juegos en el mueble bajo la televisión así como la Wii y la ps2 y empezó a examinar los juegos. -Gears of war, la saga Rachet and Clank, Shadow of the Colossus...Tiene una enorme colección-. De hecho mientras lo examinaba todo pensaba en pedirle prestado algún que otro título, no importaba cuanto buscase, no encontraba por ninguna tienda ICO.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con esas cosas-, respondió sin mirar, mientras le respondía a su madre como estaba pasando el día.

-Sí, me gusta más salir a pasear con vosotros, pero de vez en cuando no está mal distraerse con estas joyitas...Llevo buscando amigos para jugar en casa al Mario party desde que era una cría...-

-Sí, me muero por probar un juego protagonizado por un fontanero italiano estereotipo y encima, humano...-

-Sí, ese no es mucho de tu estilo, pero...Este creo que te gustaría-, saco con delicadeza uno de los juegos del estante y se lo enseño. -Aquí no hay humanos, solo dragones que salvan el mundo de monos...Bueno, y algunas libélulas, leopardos y osos a dos patas-, por un segundo llamo la atención de Erin, pero rápidamente separo su vista. -¿Con que esas tenemos?-, susurro para sí, sonriendo; -vamos a ver qué opinas una vez que empieces a verlo más en detalle al dragoncito purpura-. No tardo ni dos minutos en empezar una partida nueva, obviamente en un nuevo archivo de guardado, no podía ni pensar el dolor que sufriría su amigo si le borrase alguna partida.

Como esperaba, no tardó mucho en captar miradas curiosas de la reptiliana, aunque siempre volvía a su móvil cuando giraba su cabeza para observarla. Incluso le pareció escuchar alguna risita ahogada cuando incineraba a esos primates con su aliento de fuego y recolectaba enormes cantidades de gemas y enormes cristales; llamarle la atención era la primera parte de su plan para que probase, la otra parte continuo con quedarse atascada en una zona, muriendo una y otra vez.

-Umh, maldición, estoy muy torpe hoy-, comentaba mientras volvía a fallar miserablemente, mientras volvía a cargar por última vez la partida en el punto de guardado, girándose para mirarla, a estas alturas ya no intentaba esconder su interés en la historia que estaba representándose ante sus ojos, -¿quieres intentarlo tú?-, no era muy buena en parecer amenazadora y terrible, como ya había demostrado, pero sus brillantes ojos le dieron una gran ventaja esta vez.

-Bueno...Supongo que tengo que hacerlo-, comento intentando ser indiferente mientras se levantaba y se ponía a su lado, cogiendo los controles y empezando su andadura por aquellas tierras digitales.

-Muy bien, ahora mantén pulsado triangulo para... ¡Sí!, perfecto ya lo has matado-.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta, ¿cómo cambiaba de aliento?-

-Con los botones de dirección, ¡ahora, usa el de hielo!-

-¡Ya voy ya voy!, ¡muere sucio mono!-

-Se te da bien esto...-

-Sí, si lo que digas, pero déjame centrarme, que viene el jefe-, le estaba gustando más de lo esperado, parece que el bueno de Spyro era un gran juego para las draconianas, especialmente cuando se sentía como si estuviera dentro de uno de los mitos o leyendas que tanto le gustaba leer o con los que le gustaba soñar y fantasear.

Se mantuvieron allí por un largo rato, uniéndose por un rato en aquel juego, llegando incluso a cambiarse de mando cada vez que una de las dos moría, olvidándose por un tiempo del mundo real y reduciéndolo todo a solo ese pequeño pedazo de la casas, y aunque en ocasiones Erin se molestaba por los consejos que le daba y el tono que a veces usaba, no fue mala tarde, al menos hasta el final.

Un golpe sordo les corto la concentración, ambas giraron al unísono sus miradas hacia la entrada, las sonrisas que esgrimían, sus rostros determinados por el reto que debían de afrontar ahora en las heladas montañas construidas de código binario, se borraron al ver a Geber entrando por la puerta, cojeando, tapado a duras penas con una gabardina marrón y manchando de gotas de sangre su camino.


	13. El fantasma del pasado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

 _Aviso a navegantes:_

 _Este capítulo es una extensión del capítulo doce publicado inicialmente el ocho de abril; dicho capitulo ha sido editado y extendido, de forma que una parte de la historia expandida se realiza en el susodicho capitulo doce y otra parte dará lugar en este; si accedes directamente a este, recomiendo volver al capítulo anterior a leerlo, siempre y cuando te guste como escribo, claro._

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su casa, se detuvo en seco, parándose al otro lado de esta. Se giró con rostro muerto y poso su oreja contra la placa de madera y hierro que guardaba la entrada de su hogar, en su interior como esperaba no escuchaba pisadas, ni movimientos más allá de algún momentáneo ruido que recibía con indiferencia, su huésped no parecía moverse del sitio, lo cual era un magnifico punto, no quería que ella le siguiera.

Despego la oreja de la puerta, recibiendo al mismo tiempo una brisa fría que le puso la piel de gallina; el cielo encapotado no dejaba pasar bien la preciada luz del sol, las nubes grises, que normalmente incluso le alegrarían, pues le encantaba el ruido de la lluvia y el olor que dejaba está en la tierra, solo le pesaban en el pecho como unas inminentes mensajeras de un futuro retorcido.

Dio un paso, lento, pesado, dejando bien clavada su huella en la tierra del porche, luego otro, alejándose un poco más, y entonces, se detuvo. Llevando su derecha al corazon, se apretó con fuerza en el pecho, dejando caer el maletín y usando la mano libre para apoyarse contra el muro que limitaba su porción de propiedad en suelo japonés. La mano apoyada sobre su corazon notaba algo más que el mechero que por descuido llevaba encima, su corazon le había empezada a latir con fuerza al mismo tiempo que a cada latido lo sentía más y más pesado. Sonrrio amargamente, sabia que iba a morir, sabia que había jurado en vano, en su mente todo su pasado se arremlinaba como una tempestad, dejando claro que pasaría si su vida daba su fin a manos de aquel despreciable individuo, no quería ni pensarlo, pero a la vez no podía evitar que esa odiosa sensación humeda y cargante se adueñase de su pecho y entumeciera sus extremidades como el frio de Siberia, negándole por unos preciados minutos, la capacidad de movimiento.

Finalmente su respiración se tranquilizo y la opresiva sensación sobre su alma, corazon y mente menguo, lo suficiente como para permitirle coger su maletín y emprender su camino. No hubieron pasado más de diez minutos desde que comenzó a andar, tratando en su mente de distraerse con banales pensamientos y curiosidades de su trabajo de geólogo, cuando la vista, o más bien la ilusión, de un trajeado hombre de negocios que pasaba a su lado, le jugo a su cerebro una mala pasada. Aunque el engaño de su propia mente se difumino antes de causar mayores daños, la barrera mental que estaba tratando de crear para salvaguardar su propia cordura y su decreciente esperanza, se rompió, y aquel que en su día se jactaba de no temer a la muerte, empezó a derramar lagrimas a cada paso, pues mucho había pasado desde aquellos días donde, por grave que fuera el desafio o penoso fuera el panorama, el fin de su vida y el mundo eran solo cuentos figurados, ahora había mucho, mucho más que ganar o perder, especialmente cuando GC estaba en el ajo.

Y así se movía por las grises calles de aquel lejano lugar. Muchas de las personas que se cruzaban con el no compartían su desesperación; niños saliendo a disfrutar del día, jóvenes o adultos volviendo a sus casas con celeridad para evitar toda posibilidad de lluvia, simples paseantes, gatos retorciéndose en los callejones mientras le seguían con la mirada, nadie se paro a preguntarle, nadie le dio importancia a aquel pobre diablo que se movía con la cabeza gacha y el paso desorientado, y eso le hizo sentirse irremediablemente solo, pero a la vez, feliz, era lo que siempre había querido. Con una sonrisa ironica, al darse cuenta de aquellos pensamientos, su mente empezó a divagar.

Desde que tenia memoria su vida había sido una discusión constante, gritos tras gritos con escasos remansos de paz, no había encontrado tranquilidad en ningun momento, en ninguna cara conocida, solo en esos pocos días en los que lograba alejarse de todos y cada uno de aquellas personas por las cuales sabia con certeza que daría su vida si fuera necesario; solo lejos estaba en calma, por lo tanto, el había buscado incesante esa soledad, esa distancia. Por eso estaba en Japón, a océanos y continentes de todos los que había apreciado y amado, hasta ese rincón no llegaban las mareas rompedoras que le habían hecho replantearse todo su camino y su vida incluso antes de que Cedric, quien fue y es su mejor amigo, le guiase por esos senderos donde tan pocos habían osado vivir.

Preciosa soledad, tan intima, tan calmada, tan poco dependiente, se había pasado su vida buscándola, ansiandola, idolatrandola como la mayor virtud a la que podía esperar, solo para encontrarla tan amarga al final, tan forzada, tan dolorosa. No hubo nunca nadie esperando a que volviera del trabajo, solo Charnela los días que no le acompañaba, nadie para abrazarle cuando estuviera triste, ni un oído amigable que sonriera cuando hablaba en voz alta, cuando sus amigos y familiares no hacían acto de presencia, podía pasarse días sin hablar con nadie. Finalmente ese nadie para criticarle, nadie para gritarle, nadie para amargarle, se combirtio en un nadie para sonreírle, nadie para calmarle, nadie para alegrarle. Pero eso no importaba, eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Y luego vino ella.

Todo por un error, por su estúpida necesidad de agradar a los demás incluso cuando no quería estar cerca de nadie, si no hubiera intentado congraciarse con ese estúpido angel no habría ido hacia aquella formación ese día, si no se hubiera preocupado por aquel traficante en un principio, la habría dejado pasar, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

La verdad es que al principio tenia miedo, ¿de compartir la casa con una escamosa salida de las leyendas?, no, había visto cosas peores, más bien…De tener a alguien cerca, de que se pudiera romper esa soledad, de que alguien le viera como es de verdad, había guardado secretos, incluso para sus padres y para Cedric, cosas que no pensaba decir jamas, pero al mismo tiempo, esa joven, le hacia pensar que quizás mereciera una respuesta sincera y conocer con quien estaba viviendo.

Pensar en todo esto le angustiaba, ya había pasado suficientes noches en vela preguntándose que hacer o como reaccionar para al final solamente decidirse por seguir igual que el día anterior, preguntándose a si mismo si mostrar aquella faceta suya, la del joven sonriente que solo busca que los que son importante para el no sufran, esa parte tan intima de el, era la opción correcta, era mil seres y a la vez más quie todos ellos juntos, una marea de pensamientos y mascaras que le confundían hasta el, podría haber actuado, haber sido muchos otros, siempre se tildaba de tonto por pensar en que seria correspondido y en que hizo bien en sacar a la luz una de sus facetas más ocultas para todos, pero siempre presente.

Ni siquiera con Aiur había sacado esa parte, es decir, tenia claro que esa joven le importaba lo suficiente como para no querer vera sufrir, pero no le mostraba esa parte suya con tanta fuerza como cuando estaba a solas con Erin. A cada pensamiento, más confuso se sentía, más estúpido e insignificante, pero quisieron los azares del destino, que al levantar la vista, al lado de una joven manticora, sus ojos dieron con una tienda de armas, el brillo de los escaparates le hizo reaccionar, sacudirse de su mente pensante todas aquellas tonterías que sacaba a la luz para tratar de alguna forma de solucionarlo todo en su propia cabeza. En alguna parte de lo que quedaba de su corazon, ya roto y malogrado, aun quedaba una pequeña mota de esperanza y determinación. Quizás inspirado por la posibilidad de nuevo armamento, porque todos los pensamientos de sus sentimientos y pasado se hicieran demasiado duros como para continuar, o porque simplemente el era así; esas pequeñas motas, le hicieron sentir que había llegado la hora de acabar con todos esos estúpidos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo que era importante de verdad; cumplir su juramento, honrrar su palabra, volver a casa con Erin.

La fabrica de calzado abandonada, había estado allí antes, en el pasado, era un buen lugar para desconectar del ruido de la gran ciudad. Alzandose sobre una pequeña colina de tierra, cercada por completo con verjas metálicas coronadas por alambre de espino, recubiertas de oxido y agujeros, era una construcción magnifica, o al menos lo fue en sus buenos tiempos.

Por una pequeña rampa de peidra agrietada y poblada por pequeños trozos de maleza, se accedia al complejo. Un enorme edificio de tres pisos de alto, surcado por ventanas rectangulares rotas o desaparecidas en su mayoría, con trozos de maquinaria, componentes de construcción y botas viejas tiradas por la gran entrada que daba a una calle segundaria perdida en los recodos más alejados del polígono industrial.

Geber se percato con rapidez, que no estaba solo, numerosos coches, desde simple utilitarios familiares a deportivos de alta gama tan plagados de olor a ambientador que casi le daban ganas de vomitar al acercarse, estaban distribuidos por toda la entrada, a juzgar por la cantidad de vehículos, GC pretendía aprovechar que su presa vendría sola, pese a contar con suficientes "chicos" que acudirían con el si les llamaba, no pensaba arriesgar a Aiur por ello. Tambien se fijo en el suelo, rodeando todo el enorme edificio, había pintadas de purpura color sobre tierra, plantas o alfalto unas extrañas marcas que brillaban con leve fulgor, le recordaban levemente a las runas nordicas, aquellas que toda persona con un amigo heavy que fabrica sus propios licores conoce al final. Al verlas simplemente suspiro y sonrió, no tenían importancia.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse y reducir la presión de su corazón. Se arrodillo sobre el suelo, manchándose las rodillas de su pantalón de chándal de la suciedad que cubría el terreno. "-No se ni porque lo intento-", murmuro para si, mientras abria el maletín, inspeccionaba su arma y le colocaba un cargador lleno de municion. Se levanto, mientras se colocaba varios cartuchos por los diferentes bolsillos de su cuerpo, y, dándole una patada al maletín para mandarlo lejos, apretando fuerte aquella ak-47 como si fuera su única posibilidad de superviviencia, se decidió a entrar.

Con delicadeza, movio las pesadas y oxidadas puertas de la factoria, emitiendo un leve chirrido ruinoso, sin duda sabían que estaba allí, incluso antes de aquello, aunque a pesar de saber que no es algo importante, aun se recrimino por idiota. El interior de aquella fabrica no estaba en mucho mejor estado que su exterior, solo una larga serie de herrumbre por las pasarelas de pisos superiores, polvo en las cintas transpotadoras y todas las maquinas rotas o en piezas por el suelo, incluso algunas plantas y bloques del techo y paredes habían decidido colonizar el suelo.

Se abrió paso a través de las maquinas destartaladas y los ruinosos bloques caidos, no venia ni una sola alma en la zona, todo estaba tranquilo, como el mar el calma, al menos hasta que una docena de mirillas láser se presentaron apuntando a su frente y su corazón.

Y entre las maquinas apareció el, tan bien vestido, tan elegante y tan sonriente como siempre, con las manos a la espalda y acompañado de al menos una docena de hombres. Cada uno de ellos vestia algo diferente, desde delicados trajes a tuguriosos harapos, pero todos llevaban el rostro cubierto, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos, aunque realmente lo que más impresionaba de ellos eran sus fusiles de asalto, Geber no era bueno en armas y no podía identificarlos, pero realmente parecían piezas de tegnologia mucho más avanzadas de la que portaba entre manos.

Geber bajo al instante el arma y sonrrio, era tal y como se había temido. -Bueno, ¡veo que aun eres puntual!-, GC saco un relog de bolsillo mientras se acercaba y, sin dejar de mirar las manecillas moviéndose, le arranco el arma de las manos al geólogo, que no puso mucha sangre en defenderse. -Una hora exacta, perfecto, aunque casi me ofendes con venir con una pieza del siglo pasado, esperaba algo más, una M240, una beretta, una espada rúnica…En fin, haz el favor de seguirme-. Dicho eso, con el arma entre las manos, pero sostenida más a modo de trapo que de arma, se giró y marcho, acompañado por su invitado y sus guardas, hasta una zona más interna, mucho más despejada de maquinaria, polvo y bloques que cualquier otro rincón del lugar, en el centro de esta, además de algunos otros muchachos armados hasta los dientes, había una extraña pieza de maquinaria.

Media al menos cinco metros de altura, en su parte baja había un asiento con cintas de cuero que podían sujetar fácilmente a un hombre adulto, con una especie de casco conectado al cuerpo principal de la máquina, una especie de cono plateado uniforme, el cual ostentaba en su cima alguna clase de esfera repleta de un líquido purpureo. Nada más llegar, GC soltó una carcajada, arrojando a un lado la AK-47, y dejando que sus hombres formaran un arco alrededor de la máquina.

-Precioso, ¿verdad?-, se dio la vuelta y encaro al joven, mientras movía los brazos con alegría de forma extremadamente expresiva. -Un succionador de memoria, una pieza de maquinaria arcana recién traída de los reinos elfos de Siberia, ni te imaginas lo que he tenido que mover para conseguir una, esos idiotas remilgados son cerrados incluso para el comercio, ¡oh!, pero tú sabes bien que nunca me doy por vencido, ¿verdad?, vamos, no te quedes tan serio, llevo años soñando con esto, desde nuestro primer encuentro, vamos, suplica un poco, o pregunta, quiero disfrutar de mi victoria, saborear el momento…-

-¡Jefe!-, interrumpió un muchacho, vestido con ropa cotidiana de andar por la calle, mientras guardaba un móvil que hace solo unos segundos había sacado. -¡Los militares de México han encontrado las mercancías en Sonora, el señor…-

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. ¿De dónde había sacado GC la pistola?, sin importar la respuesta a esta pregunta, el pobre desgraciado que había abierto la boca se desplomo en el suelo con un impacto que le había vuelto papilla el cerebro, ante lo cual, otro de los subalternos perdió toda la calma.

-¡Pero qué has hecho!, ¡era mi hermano!...Pensaba que sabrías apreciar esto, teniendo en cuenta…-Un segundo disparo, un segundo muerto. Aquel muchacho que se había precipitado con una voz llena de odio a abrazar el cadáver de su hermano, había acabado tumbado sangrante sobre él.

-Cuantas veces chicos, cuantas veces-, se giró y recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, algunos se la aguantaron, otros simplemente se encogieron avergonzados. -Os dije hasta la saciedad que no me interrumpierais mientras hablo, menos si estoy disfrutando de mi triunfo…-

-¿Negocios en México?-, cuestiono Geber, tratando de mantener un tono neutral. -Esa zona…-

-Está en el territorio del Gran Brujo, lo sé-, respondió el no muerto con una sonrisa, mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Geber. -Ya sabes tú eres el centro de mi existencia ahora mismo, pero he de ampliar horizontes…Esos tipos que juegan a ser dioses con sus droguitas y sus secuestros no tienen ni idea de lo que de verdad se maneja en el mundo, pero son herramientas útiles…Volviendo al tema, quiero detenerme en un detalle, Erin-.

Ante la mención de la reptiliana con la que vivía y a la cual, había entregado, sin quererlo, su corazón, el zombi aprecio con alegría pura tensarse las facciones de su viejo rival, sabia que se había aguantado de abalanzarse sobre el a romperle el cuello. -Sí, ella…¿Me costó mucho dinero sabes?, esos petardos del programa cada día son más inteligentes y espabilados, y una wyvern no es moco de pavo, tuvimos que reforzar la jaula y a diferencia de con otras, negar todo contacto físico entre ella y mis chicos…Pero si, iba a ser una gran venta, y lo será de nuevo, cuando terminemos aquí la volveré a capturar y vender-. Geber se mantuvo en silencio, conteniéndose. -Pero mira, se cómo eres…El señor Ukato, ya sabes, el empresario, fue el que la compro, me hiciste perder millones, pero casi que mejor, el tío es un quejica, ya encontrare a alguien que me caiga mejor para Erin…-

-Colgare la cabeza de ese tipo de lugar más alto que pueda encontrar, y luego, la tuya-, a pesar de toda su paciencia, al final simplemente no pudo aguantar más, esa amenaza le salió con tono helador y mirada de odio, y era algo que pensaba en cumplir como tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el monstruo-, una mueca de desprecio apareció en su rostro. -Te he visto quitar vidas sin perder la calma, mancharte de sangre y solo pensar en lo coñazo que es ir a la tintorería, vi tus ojos mientras me estrangulabas hasta mi muerte, mientras me suplicabas que aguantase para poder continuar apretando-. Su actitud burlona había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora si sonaba molesto, irritado, pero no del todo enfadado. -Yo he hecho cosas horribles, lo admito, no estoy libre de sangre o pecado y mi mente es un infierno a veces…Pero todo, todo esto, todo lo que hice, todo lo que haré, cada muerte y cada tortura tienen un propósito, ¿qué es la desgracia de unos pocos comparado con la salvación de todos?-

-Hay una diferencia-, apunto, permitiéndose esgrimir una sonrisa de culpabilidad y amargura. -Yo nunca he hecho nada a nadie inocente, y nunca por esas razones fanáticas por las que te mueves-.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, tanta soledad te ha dejado el corazón más muerto que el mío, ya no eres más que un monstruo sin capacidad de sentir, y perdóname si no eres el mejor ejemplo de cordura para que me fie de que todos fueran inocentes…- Un segundo de silencio y un leve pitido broto de la máquina, haciendo que burbujease el líquido que contenía; sin girarse, GC sonrió con orgullo. -¿No creíste que estaba dando largas solo porque me gustase hablar contigo y disfrutar de mi victoria?, ahora está todo listo, chicos, ayudadle a tomar asiento-.

-Umh…No me suelo fiar mucho de la magia de esos elfos, hace una semana me compre una maquinilla de afeitar de su reino y casi me arranca la oreja de cuajo-. El zombi no pudo reprimir el llevarse la mano a lo que quedaba de su oreja, emitiendo un quejido de disgusto. Sus hombres se acercaban sin dejar de apuntarle mientras Geber seguía hablando. -Lo que si me ha gustado siempre son los trucos de manos, por ejemplo, nada por aquí-, extendió uno de los brazos y abrió la mano, estaba vacía. -Nada por allí-, repitió la operación con el otro brazo, antes de que pudiera continuar, los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia dos pequeñas esferas de metal que había tirado a sus pies el joven, tenía que acordarse de darle las gracias a Cedric por enseñarle esos trucos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, los chicos, GC, todos menos Geber trataron de cubrirse de las dos granadas que ahora rebotaban en el suelo a los pies del muchacho, fue un error de su adversario el creerle completamente indefenso y vendido.

Y sin embargo, con los segundos, las granadas no explotaron.

-Umh…Buen truco, ahora a la silla-, admitió finalmente el no muerto cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, sus sirvientes tenían algunos caras de tonto o de ira, pero Geber, como siempre, era una máscara.

-Esto me pasa por querer comprar barato, pero…¿Sabes?, es ya algo muy mío, me encantan las granadas…-Un ligero traqueteo vino desde abajo, a los pies de los dos donde las bolas de metal se encontraban. -Con temporizador-.

Un destello de luz surgió de una de las granadas, impactando directamente contra los ojos de casi todos los presentes; por si no fuera necesario, segundos después de aquel cegador pedacito de furia solar, de la otra empezó a manar una abundante nube de humo, en la cual no se podía ver nada y solo se escucharon golpes, pasos, toses…Y disparos.

Cuando todo se hubo disipado GC estaba en el suelo con agujeros de bala por casi todo su cuerpo. Otros tres muchachos no habían tenido la suerte de ser no muertos y ahora estaban desplomados en el suelo, muertos o de camino a la barca de Caronte.

-¡No me iré de aquí sin tu cabeza!-, grito Geber desde la distancia, al tiempo que un sonoro disparo de su arma resonaba por la estancia pero solo lograba acertar a la máquina que tenía detrás. Estaba determinado, no podía escapar sin arriesgarse a las represalias hacia aquellas pocas personas que le hacían sentir algo en el corazón. A pesar de que estaba condenado a muerte, con la sangre corriendo por sus venas y recordándole que si Rowana no tenia éxito su destino estaba sellado, estaba decidido a buscar la única posibilidad que tenia, hacerle tanto daño como pudiera, comprar con cada bala y cada suspiro de dolor tiempo para recuperarse y organizar todo lo que habría de venir.

-¡Atrapadle idiotas, romperle las piernas, partirle los brazos, lo necesitamos vivo!-, rugió GC mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la ropa manchada de sangre, todos sus subordinados en aquella fabrica, empezaron a rastrearle.

El joven se asomó entre las cajas de las que se cubría, retirándose al tiempo que una bala le arrancaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Había contado a media docena de matones, todos con fusiles de asalto, estaban tratando de rodearle y no le quedaban granadas, ya había sido una suerte que el dueño de la tienda tuviera algunas, solo tenía a su AK-47, la munición no sería un problema, pero si los enemigos. Al menos tenia donde cubrirse, había innumerables maquinas desvejecidas y trozos de roca por todos lados, y eso hizo, en silencio, esperar.

No sabían aun donde estaba, él tampoco lo tenía claro, pero si sabía que recurriría a lo que hiciera falta como para salir de allí, incluido usar a sus enemigos para su propia supervivencia.

Finalmente uno de ellos se acercó a donde estaba, escuchaba sus pasos; con calma y lentitud, se acercó a ellos, y cuando estuvo cerca, cuando vio a su presa, dejo claro que esos diez años para el cinturón habían merecido la pena. Dos de los matones que andaban cerca, dieron la voz de alarma, apuntaron con sus armas a Geber, pero este estaba bien cubierto, detrás del muchacho al que había atrapado. Escuchaba los pasos de los demás acercándose, no sabía si esos tipos se resistirían a disparar, pero no hizo falta comprobarlo; dudaron. Un segundo de diferencia entre vida y muerte, entre cumplir y fallar, el geólogo no dudo y aprovechó aquel momento, dos cadáveres más cayeron al suelo con un ruido húmedo y pringoso.

Faltaban otros tres, tres hombres armados que se acercaban. Dispararon nada más verle, sin dudar esta vez. Varias balas le impactaron, le atravesaron el brazo derecho, le rompieron los intestinos, una quedó alojada en su fémur, otras tantas recorrían su cuerpo, al menos seguía vivo, no como su rehén. El dolor le tiró al suelo de inmediato, aparentemente había perdido la conciencia.

-¿No te ha salido tan bien tu jugada eh?-, se burlaba GC mientras sus hombres lo traían a rastras. -Has perdido facultados Geber, el tú de antes me habría hecho ir en persona o usar algunas de las armas de ultima tecnología del almacén-. Sostenido por cada brazo por uno de aquellos hombres, estaba a apenas un metro de GC, respirando con dificultad, retorciéndose levemente ante el dolor de las venas destrozadas y los músculos masacrados. -En fin, os dije que lo necesitábamos vivo, pero así deberá de bastar, ponedlo en el asiento antes de que se nos desangre-, su preocupación era fundamentada, pues había múltiples heridas que sangraban profusamente del cuerpo del joven, -eso sí, una última vez, mírame a los ojos, he esperado años por esto-.

Desde abajo, Geber levanto la mirada, cruzando su rostro ensangrentado y herido y sus ojos llenos de ira contra la cara alegre y solo parcialmente agujereada de GC; los intentos de levantar el AK-47, le parecieron graciosos al no muerto, quien le ayudo a levantarla y apuntarle al corazón. -Vamos, date el gusto-, le dijo burlándose. Geber le dirigió una última mirada y apretó el gatillo, vaciando todo el cargador, pero al no muerto no le dio ni una sola bala.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarse qué había pasado, notaron un líquido pringoso en los pies, el joven había agujereado el depósito de la maquina elfica y el líquido se esparcía ahora a sus pies, pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Tiro su arma al suelo mientras sonreía con dolor y saco el mechero que por accidente llevaba encima. Surgió de el una chispa, que se contagió al líquido, instantes después, se desato el infierno.

Aquel líquido arcano había reaccionado peor a las llamas que la gasolina o la pólvora, provocando explosiones y enormes lenguas de fuego que devoraron la zona en escasos segundos. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que podía quedarle, el geólogo se zafo del agarre de sus captores, cosa facilitada por el trozo de metal candente que le había atravesado el cuello a uno, y empezó a correr. Llevado por la adrenalina, por la absoluta necesidad animal de alejarse del depredador que eran las llamas, corrió y corrió, no importaban las heridas, la sangre o que sus músculos se destrozasen a cada paso más, no los sintió hasta caer por la entrada, afuera de aquel lugar. El fuego le había consumido la ropa a gran velocidad, potenciado por la extraña magia que los elfos habían infundido en aquel aceite. Trato de quitársela o arrancársela lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ver su cuerpo lleno de agujeros aun sangrantes y quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado, también, ahora, lejos del efecto de su breve pero intensa carrera, se dio cuenta de que tenía un trozo de metal, de alguna maquina oxidada, al rojo vivo clavado en su meñique. El trozo de metal hirviente era lo bastante grande como para dejarle el dedo colgando, casi seccionado, unificado solo por unos pocos tendones que resistían el filo y el calor; entre gritos de dolor, uso esa pieza de metal candente para cicatrizar al fuego sus heridas y evitar morir por la sangre derramada, que ya estaba causando que se marease y le costase centrarse y mantenerse consiente. De los restos de sus ropas calcinadas intento improvisar algún vendaje antes de arrastrarse hacia los coches, no podía salir de allí caminando.

Se subió a un enorme todoterreno negro, el más cercano de todos. Para su sorpresa y satisfacción, no hizo falta ni puentearlo, estaban tan confiados en su victoria, que algún idiota se dejó las llaves puestas; firmemente creyendo, o quizás solo deseando creer, en que había dejado a GC fuera del juego por un tiempo, lentamente y quejándose y lanzando improperios al aire con cada movimiento, empezó a conducir hacia casa, no sin antes aprovecharse del teléfono móvil que había en la guantera, sin contraseña o patrón de desbloqueo.

-¿Si, quien llama?-, era una voz fuerte pero femenina, con un marcado acento extraño pero similar al ruso. Cuando fue a casa de aquella arañita, mintió, pero solo en parte; no había un "El Bomba", pero si una "La Bomba".

-Soy yo-, dijo intentando mantener su voz firme. -Necesito que te encargues de alguien por mí, Ukato, quiero su cabeza entera, el pago y la entrega donde siempre, enviare a alguien a pagarte-.

Un leve sonido de aceptación, similar al rugido de unas tripas, y colgó, no hacía falta más, ahora solo quedaba volver a casa y pensar de donde colgar esa cabeza.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fábrica donde el infierno había llegado.

GC se mantenía firme, al lado de los restos destrozados de la máquina. Sus subordinados ya se habían retirado, pero el no, lo había tenido tan cerca, ¡tan cerca!, casi podía haber completado ahí mismo su sagrada misión, pero en su arrogancia, creyendo que el punto débil del geólogo sería demasiado para que pudiera darle la vuelta, aquel joven le había recordado porque había sido una espina para ASHYL desde sus comienzos, su quería organización, la "Agencia de Salvación para Humanos Y Liminales", no estaba ahora más cerca de su objetivo final que esta mañana, lo cual le hacía carcomerse por el odio.

Su sangre literalmente hervía, sus ropas de gala estaban envueltas en llamas en medio de todo aquel incendio. Su carne se resistía al fuego y sus gritos y juramentos de venganza eran ahogados por las viejas máquinas chillando de dolor al ser consumidas por un ente más voraz que el tiempo. Por un segundo se planteó seguirle, pero había aprovechado bien su oportunidad, y ahora esas lenguas de fuego le cerraban el paso, condenándole a otra larga guerra, o…Quizás solo a jugar mejor sus cartas.

Sonrió levemente, parte del labio se desprendió y se fue al suelo como una hoja en otoño, ventajas de ser un zombie; en medio de toda esa desolación, susurro con dulce voz. -No le fallare esta vez, maestro-.

Lejos de allí, Geber había llegado a su destino. Había logrado conducir de forma razonablemente bien todo el trayecto; si, el suelo y los asientos estaban manchados de sangre seca y lo único que le cubría era una gabardina marrón que había recogido del asiento trasero, pero tenía que llegar a su sótano, estaba convencido de que una vez allí podría repararse sin levantar mayores problemas ni atraer preguntas o miradas indiscretas. Por eso mismo no hacia el loco, no quería llamar la atención, aunque su actual estado ya dejaba ver con facilidad fallas en su forma de conducir, incluso hubo una pareja de humano y nekomata que casi no lo cuenta, por suerte no tuvo problemas hasta llegar casi al lado de su casa, donde pudo chocar el coche contra un poste de la luz y bajarse, agradeciendo al cinturón de seguridad su labor.

Con paso lento pero firme, apoyándose como podía en todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance recorrió los últimos pasos que le separaban desde su pequeño accidente hasta su hogar. Una vez frente a la puerta, se agacho y deslizo una mano derecha hacia la tierra que rodeaba la losa de piedra que tenía a modo de felpudo. Tras hundir sus dedos unos pocos centímetros, saco de la tierra una de las llaves que tenía afuera, escondidas por si las moscas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, suponía que Erin estaría ensimismada en el portátil y no le oiría llegar, se había olvidado por completo de Aiur.

Tan pronto como entro, las vio a las dos, reunidas con una sonrisa alrededor de su vieja consola, en paz; parecía que la escorpida le había hecho caso, que estaba intentando llevarse mejor con su huésped. Por un segundo, por un solo y precioso segundo, las heridas se disolvieron en el olvido, el dolor se convirtió en nada y una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aquella escena le hacía sentir una felicidad que hacía tiempo era solo de sus sueños. Volvió a jurar en su mente, que nada se interpondría jamás en las sonrisas de esas jóvenes, aunque su aparición por el recibidor, cubierto de sangre y polvo rompió su promesa, pues les borro al instante la sonrisa que ambas esgrimían.

-¡Voy a llamar a la ambulancia, haz algo mientras!- Grito la serket, levantándose de golpe y corriendo a por el móvil que había dejado en su bolso en la cocina, mientras Erin se abalanzaba sobre el geólogo, que lentamente intentaba avanzar hacia la puerta del sótano.

-¡Geber!, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado…?- tan pronto como la wyvern le paso las alas por la espalda, una sensación de seguridad y calidez invadió el cuerpo del joven, haciendo que sus músculos cedieran al dolor y el cansancio y se desplomase sobre su amiga, balbuceando como podía una disculpa. Esta reptiliana, al verlo tan malherido, aparto una parte de la escasa ropa que portaba para desvelar su torso, lleno de rasguños, quemaduras y…¿agujeros de bala?, una oleada de pánico empezó a recorrerle la mente mientras se daba cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

-Ey, vamos, no te duermas, ¡dije que no te duermas!-, le agitaba levemente, para mantenerlo con los ojos abiertos, mirando directamente a los suyos. -Idiota, no te mueras, ¿oíste?, ¡tienes prohibido morirte si mi permiso!-

-Erin…¡Erin!-

-¿Eh?...¿Sucede algo, Draco?-

-Lo siento, ya casi son las doce de la noche, tenemos que irnos…- Draco y Aiur…Ya había olvidado que estaban allí. Je…Tiene gracia, creo que no he pensado en nada durante horas…Aun me recorre la cabeza el sonido de la ambulancia y los balbuceos de Geber…Llevamos horas sentadas aquí, delante de su habitación.

Primero fueron horas de operación a vida o muerte en el quirófano…fue cuando llego Draco para ayudarnos a pasar el mal trago, todo un gesto suyo, considerando su justo odio hacia…Hacia casi todos los humanos y varones en general, pero no tiene sentido que se queden…Aiur mañana tiene clases y Draco tiene compromisos con su familia anfitriona.

-Claro, no se preocupen, os mantendré informadas, ahora, id a descansar-. Ahora que lo pienso, no se ni que lleva puesto Draco; no he apartado mi vista de las puertas del cuarto de Geber en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera cuando se acercaron a darme un abrazo y desearme buenas noches.

Y así me quedo como estoy, sola, esperando que los últimos doctores salgan del cuarto de mi esclavo para poder entrar y ver como esta…Ni yo le había dejado tan muerto, nunca…Quizás algunos huesos rotos, alguna visita al hospital, pero le vi cuando salía del quirófano y se lo llevaban a instalar a su nuevo cuarto…Casi toda su piel quemada agujereada, pálido por la pérdida de sangre, algunos huesos al aire, conectado con tubos, jeringas y maquinas como el tipo de aquella película de Matrix que vimos hace dos días, cuando se despierta. Su estado actual me sienta de forma extraña, por un lado siento odio, odio e ira hacia quien fuera capaz de hacerle eso sin mi permiso, aunque tampoco es que le diera permiso a nadie para eso…Pero…¿Qué era lo otro?...¿Preocupación?, si, puede que un poco…No quiero que me reasignen a una nueva familia, no quiero conocer más monos pelados, no quiero dejar de desayunar con él todas las mañanas o de verle intentando hacerme feliz a cada paso, joder…He tardado mucho en educar a este esclavo, paso de hacerlo con otro…Eso sí, como me encuentre con quien sea que le hizo esto, me las pagara.

-Señorita…- Esa voz me trajo de nuevo al mundo real, tan pronto como mis pensamientos se difuminaron, vi a la joven enfermera que se arrodillaba ante mí cogiéndome de las alas entre sus manos y hablándome con calma, como si fuera una cría pequeña. -Ya hemos terminado con su amigo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene daños serios, si pasa de esta noche…- Ahí la interrumpí de un empujón; ¿cómo que mi amigo?, ¿qué es eso de que podría no pasar de esta noche?, estúpidos humanos, ni siquiera saben cómo curar un par de rasguños. Ni me digne en mirarla, simplemente pase de largo y entre en la habitación de Geber, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Por favor…¿No podían haber escogido un cuarto más pequeño y angustioso?, se nota que se habían marchado con prisa, aun había algunas bandejas y mesitas con utensilios médicos por ahí. Una sola ventana con las cortinas corridas, una pequeña lámpara azulada que daba muy poca luz, y…Geber.

Estaba allí, en el centro de la habitación, justo enfrente de la puerta, tumbado en una camilla, cubierto casi completamente por una manta, apenas veía de él la cara y el brazo derecho, llegas de magulladuras, vendajes, puntos y sangre seca; tenia esas cosas del gota a gota conectada a su brazo…Solo le faltaba un respirador mecánico, nunca lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera en mis más severas correcciones o tras sus castigos…Se me hacía raro que no me mirase y me recibiera nada más entrar en la sala.

Cogí una silla y me senté a su izquierda, mirándolo de cerca, ¿qué demonios le había pasado?, la policía vino antes, pero no dije nada, no sabía nada…Como se metiera en algo malo se va a enterar por hacer que me preocupe, pero no tanto como si después de esa noche me dicen los doctores que tengo que cuidar de el en casa, eso de invertir los papeles…No me hace gracia.

Míralo ahí, al borde de la muerte, tan herido y…No sonríe, es raro. Umh, parece que he cogido su mano por accidente, está más fría que de costumbre. -Idiota…Recuerda lo que te dije, me perteneces, no tienes permiso para morirte ni para irte y dejarme sola, así que duerme lo que necesites, pero vuelve a despertar, sin escusas-. Me quede quieta, mirándole, si estuviera bien ya me habría asegurado que lo cumpliría sin falta, pero ahora, solo silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, no lo sé, pero aun es de noche al menos, me está entrando sueño. Solo me estoy quedando aquí, mirándole como una pasmarota.

Espera, se está…Removiendo, su rostro se acaba de contraer de miedo, parece que está teniendo una pesadilla. -Lo…Lo siento Erin, lo siento-, dijo balbuceante, al menos es lo bastante educado como para pedir disculpas por tenerme allí a su lado todo este tiempo, pero no me gusta verle así, quizás si me pongo a acariciar su mano un poco, parece que se calmó el sueño, juraría que ha vuelto a sonreír, aunque solo sea por un momento.

-Geber…- Cuando me pregunto esta mañana algo me bloqueaba para responder, pero ahora, tras todas estas horas de silencio, pensando…Además, ahora no escucha, creo que puedo hablar. -Si…Si Algún no humano me hubiera tratado como tú, ya sabes, preocuparse por todo, buscar ayudarme a cada día, aceptar mi superioridad, tratarme siempre con una sonrisa y, bueno, estar ahí para mejorar mi vida día a día…Eso sería porque de verdad serian gente maravillosa y amable…Joder, incluso podría llegar a entender a mi madre con lo de la pasión cuando te oigo hablar de tu trabajo, con las ganas que le pones…Eso claro si tu base racial no fuera de traición y avaricia…Lo que trato de decir es…-Me tome un segundo para suspirar y respirar hondo. -Que contando solo por cómo eres, por cómo me tratas y por tu forma de vida, si no fueras humano, supongo que…Quizás, alomejor, me habrías conquistado-.

 **Buuffff, reescribir estas partes fue bastante difícil, tengo como diez versiones diferentes de la tarde de juegos y veinte de la pelea de Geber y GC, espero que el resultado final no parezca muy ido de olla, aunque por alguna razón me sigue pareciendo que lo hago todo demasiado corto, lo mismo tengo que hacer alguno extralargo alguna vez para quitarme esa sensación de encima.**

 **Por cierto, si, metí algo de magia en el asunto, sé que no es algo muy recurrido, aunque se han dado casos, como se puede leer en algunos capis de Sins of the father, pero me gustan las posibilidades que abre, después de todo estamos escribiendo sobre un mundo donde las leyendas del pasado caminan por la calle y algunas razas posen dones o conocimientos sobrenaturales, como elfos, demonios o abisales, ¿por qué no tirar un poco del hilo?, tengo ya algunas cosas pensadas, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento de sacarlas a la luz, no resulten demasiado…¿Cargantes, penosas, mal hechas…? Cualquier adjetivo me vale.**

 **Por cierto, ¿debería subir la clasificación de edad?, hemos tenido muertes, mutilaciones y sangre por aquí, y no sé si esto acabara pronto (al pobre Geber le van a hacer descuento en el hospital por cliente habitual), sobre esa parte, espero haber sido lo bastante realista para agradaros mientras mostraba la dualidad del personaje, ¿qué aún no he profundizado en su historia, no he dicho casi nada de Cedric o de en qué se metieron?, si, lo sé, pero para eso hay tiempo, tranquilos, tampoco dije nada de Erin, GC o Draco, la única con la que me explaye un poco fue Aiur, eso sí, estoy deseando el momento de ponerlo por escrito.**

 **Oh, y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, el nombre de Aiur sale de donde ella misma dice (lo sé, yo también soy un friki) y Erin me lo invente (aunque lo acabo de buscar en google y es un nombre gaélico-irlandés…¡Es pura coincidencia, lo juro!). Eso sí, Cedric es un nombre de origen celta que significa líder o jefe y Geber es la versión latina del nombre de** **Abu Mūsā Jābir ibn Hayyān, un químico, alquimista, geógrafo y algunos títulos más, nacido en el siglo ocho en Persia, siempre me gusto ese nombre y creo que pegaba para un personaje científico. ¿Qué?...¿Cómo que que significa GC?, no lo diré, pero se admiten sugerencias.**

 **Bueno, ya vale de parloteo, vamos con los comentarios:**

 **-Endelstadt: Para una escorpida de tal tamaño, una residencia humana al final se queda pequeña, de hecho tuve que rehacer la parte del bus porque al inicio no pensé en el tamaño de la joven, y me encanta que la veas como un buen elemento de la trama. En cuanto al otro comentario, si, como abras leído, acertaste, lo actual es un toque de atención de su pasado, de sus acciones previas. Eso sí, te adelanto que habría aceptado gustoso los disparos si hubiera estado consciente cuando a Erin se le cae la máscara, quizás en otra ocasión.**

 **-Tarmo: Tío, tu siempre sabes que decir y como decirlo, en serio, por cierto, Zombies are my neighbors fue el juego con el que empecé mis andanzas frikis, allá cuando un primo mío me regalo su vieja consola sega, aun hoy en día sigo temiéndole a los bebes gigantes por culpa de ese juego. En otro orden de cosas, tu despliegue de sinceridad me da ganas de darte un abrazo, como bien dice Falcon, todos o al menos yo, tuvimos un pasado similar, que me sirvió de base para la experiencia de la escorpida. Por cierto, espero que te gustase esta extensión del capi, me decante en parte al final por esta pelea por los excelentes usos de las cegadoras en las pruebas de MOE, me recordaron lo gratificantes que pueden llegar a ser.**

 **-Paradoja: El alcohol te hace hacer cosas, como meterte con un escorpión de tres metros, por eso no se toma en el campo, puedes hacer bajo su influencia cosas peores, como pasar un resto reelaborado por uno acumulado, joder, si pasa eso, sea quien sea merece el suspenso instantáneo. Fuera de mis desvaríos geológicos, estoy viendo que Aiur de verdad os ha tocado, no esperaba que tanta gente compartiera su pasado…Y si, tus sospechas van encaminadas, hay muchas cosas aun por contar sobre los sucesos de años atrás, y no todas son bonitas. Oh, y si pudiera, te daría la foto, especialmente tras la garantía de seguridad de los tritones escualos, pero me temo que me quede sin carrete.**

 **-Falcon: Si Ran vuelve, mejor algo más tarde, ahora están delicados de humor, y si, tienes razón, parece que por lo mismo, o parecido que Aiur pasamos todos, por cierto, no te preocupes, nunca pensare que copiaste nada, como mucho que te inspiraste y aun así eso no le quita merito a tu gran trabajo.**

 **-Alther: Sinceramente no sé qué significan las siglas de DBS, pero creo que tu maquinación mental no acertó del todo aquí, bueno, en la parte en la que describes a Ari como una lindura si, desde luego.**

 **-Onix: Por un segundo llegue a pensar que habías abandonado el barco, algo que no es mucho de extrañar viendo lo que me flipo a veces, pero me alegra tenerte de vuelta, no te preocupes, esta vez lanzare la llave mucho más lejos. Espero que lo aquí escrito fuera tan grande como lo esperabas, y si, está en forma, algo carcomido por su envenenamiento, pero en forma, y ahora pudiste leer más en detalle aquella tarde, espero no haberla fastidiado ahora y echar por tierra la buena calidad que dices que tubo mi trabajo, gracias.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, me despido por ahora, pasen un gran día, y ¡hastapronto!**


	14. En recuperación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Incluso las noches más pesadas al final se terminan, dejando que los cada día más tenues, a medida que se acercaba el año nuevo, rayos de sol entrasen por los enormes cristales e inundasen la habitación y sus habitantes, contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de sus numerosas heridas, fue el joven quien se despertó primero.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pesados, tediosos, temblorosos y con los parpados pegados por las legañas de una larga noche y más tiesos de lo normal por la sangre seca que recorría los pequeños cortes del parpado izquierdo. Cuando estuvieron abiertos del todo, se volvieron a cerrar, casi del todo y luego a abrir de nuevo, durante varios segundos adaptándose a la luz reinante; al final lo vio todo y recordó, tanto la realidad como sus sueños.

Había pasado una noche bastante mala, aun en sueños podía sentir de verdad el dolor de su cuerpo y no se quitaba, ni en esos momentos, la hereza de tener una aguja incrustada en la vena, por mucho que en teoría fuera necesaria para su supervivencia. Sus horas en el mundo onírico, habían estado plagadas de versiones de ese día anterior donde las cosas habían ido peor, desde su muerte o tortura, a que GC le robase los secretos que guardaba y con los que nunca debía de hacerse, hasta ver a Erin muerta o dañada por sus actos, le había pedido perdón tantas veces en sueños que no le extrañaría que alguna palabra hubiera cruzado la barrera y se hubiera vuelto real.

Pero ahora, al despertar, todos esos males, todas esas aberraciones y preocupaciones, se disolvieron para siempre al verla; Erin estaba sentada a su lado, en una silla, tomándole la mano con su ala, y aferrándola con firmeza con el único dedo que poseía. Estaba dormida, apoyada y acomodada, usando su vientre como almohada, ejerciendo una suave presión lo bastante ligera como para no provocarle, de primeras dolor. Al contrario que en los sueños, su rostro no estaba desfigurado, ni manchado de sangre y gritándole y maldiciéndole, solo estaba ahí, tranquila, serena, incluso sonriente, le parecía un ángel.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente nada más verlo, su primera reacción fue intentar abrazarla, se sentía tan en calma en ese momento y tan feliz de que nada de lo de la noche pasada fuera real, pero un severo golpe de dolor en sus aquejados músculos fue más que suficiente para mantenerle tumbado, sin moverse, conformándose con quedarse parado acariciándole la mano cómo podía, por mucho que le temblasen los dedos, por mucho que su piel estuviera quemada, le encantaba el tacto de las escamas de esa joven. Y no hizo nada más, ni hablo, ni se movió ni pensó, no necesitaba, no quería nada más, como mucho, recordar ese momento en sus pesados sueños que marcaron el final, de sus terrores y dio paso a una calma eterna en un negro absoluto, cuando soñó que escuchaba a Erin responder a aquella pregunta que hizo horas atrás, diciéndole que si no fuera humano, la habría conquistado.

Y las horas pasaron, el sol se movía un poco más, saliendo de su escondrijo tras el horizonte, el joven había empezado a divagar en su cabeza sobre una historia que contarle a los policías y a Mon que había pasado, obviamente no pensaba decirle a las autoridades que había matado, provocado un incendio, amenazado de muerte y hablado de negocios ilegales con GC, menos porque lo mismo este lo usaba en su favor de alguna forma.

Y entonces noto movimiento, era de la wyvern, se estaba removiendo, abría los ojos lentamente, comenzaba a despertar.

Mientras alzaba su cabeza y se incorporaba de nuevo a la vida, mantenía ese rostro de expresión calmada y suave que hacían querer sonreír al pobre chico, y que sin duda lo lograría si sonreír no fuera una acción dolorosa en esos momentos. Al final, tras unos segundos, su expresión cambio al fijarse en el joven, tornándose una de indignación.

-Tu…-, dijo en voz leve, mientras el geólogo intentaba mascullar un buenos días, interrumpido por Erin, que se abalanzo sobre él, haciéndole temer por un segundo tanto que le golpease como un abrazo, ambas opciones en su estado, y teniendo en cuenta como era de fuerte su amiga, podían resultar fatales; por fortuna se limitó a quedarse a una distancia prudencial, a medio camino de subir a la cama y con las alas apoyadas junto encima de sus hombros.

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto Geber-, su rostro se contraía y gesticulaba de forma extraña, que el joven no había visto con frecuencia en el pasado. -¿Estas bien, verdad?, casi, y no, no quiero pensar…- Aquí se tomó un segundo, desviando la mirada y respirando profundamente. -No quiero pensar-, dijo finalmente, -el castigo que te daría por desobedecerme y dejarme sola…- Sus palabras intentaban ser neutras, pero aún se le escapaba un poco de sentimiento, un deje de dolor que no lograba ocultar del todo.

-Sí, eso nos gustaría saber también a nosotros-. Erin se apartó un poco y se hizo a un lado, dejando la vista libre al geólogo; ambos enfocaron a las mismas personas que acababan de entrar por la puerta. Un par de hombres adultos con botas, pantalones negros y camisa. A juzgar por sus pintas y las pistolas en su cinturón, así como por la placa que les mostraban, eran miembros de los cuerpos del orden. -Buenos días señor Geber, soy Marco y este es mi compañero Aki-, a juzgar por el aspecto y el nombre, Marco no era japonés, o al menos tenia ascendencia de otro país. Tenía la piel clara, el pelo corto y rubio y los rasgos muy marcados y gruesos; su compañero era algo más bajo que el, no mucho, pero a ambos Erin les seguía sacando una cabeza, y tenía el pelo negro, la piel más morena y rasgos más orientales.

Mientras Erin volvía lentamente a su silla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los dos detectives, cosa que tampoco hacia Geber, quien se temía que fueran enviados de GC, Marco se acercó por el lado contrario y, tras guardar su placa, saco una pequeña libreta de notas con un lápiz. Aki se quedó cerca de él. -Venimos a tomarle declaración. Por lo que sabemos se fue a las afueras a una serie de almacenes de los cuales tiene usted uno alquilado. Horas después volvió en este estado y tenemos constancia de un gran incendio en una fábrica abandonada cercana en la cual se han encontrado los cadáveres carbonizados de al menos cinco humanos, como puede pensar nos interesa saber que paso allí.-

Geber tomo aire y dirigió una última mirada a Erin, la cual estaba, aunque no lo dijera y solo sus ojos la traicionasen, tan deseosa o más de saber la historia que los agentes.

-Verán agentes, si es cierto que fui a esos almacenes a por unos objetos que necesitaba y que no vienen al caso; pero antes de llegar unos matones liminales, unos atracadores de mala monta, me asaltaron-.

-¿Liminales?-, expreso con desconcierto uno de los agentes.

-Sí, dos onis, un elemental de fuego y una rapaz-, su voz sonaba, aunque quebrada en ocasiones por toses o raspaduras de garganta que la hacían temblar o sonar mal, sorprendentemente firme y segura, lo cual transmitía una sensación de que lo que decía era verdad. -Un grupo de desalmados que aprovechaban su estatus para robar a los humanos, de hecho llevaba un maletín con algunas muestras geológicas que me sustrajeron, fue también mi culpa por llevar algunos cristales al almacén. Al principio trate de evadirlos, me desvié un poco, fue mi error, me acerque a esa fábrica. Como era de esperarse, iban armados, lo mismo encuentran restos de una AK-47 entre los restos o algún otro fusil de asalto. Acabe en este estado porque sin saberlo, me había metido en territorio de otra banda, esta humana y enfrentada a la primera. Antes de poder reaccionar me encontré en medio de una pelea de bandas, me lleve algunos golpes mientras me evadía, pero al menos me fui antes de que ese elemental pirado prendiera fuego a toda la estructura, admito que tome prestado el coche de uno de esos bandidos para volver a casa, si cometí alguna infracción de tráfico, cuando este sano iré a pagar la multa.-

-Teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias y que nadie resulto herido por su conducción, creo que se lo dejaran pasar por esta vez-, admitió Aki, acercándose un paso mientras su compañero tomaba unos últimos apuntes, ¿podría describirnos a los sujetos?

La siguiente media hora, Geber se la pasó inventándose descripciones de los liminales y los humanos, aunque de estos últimos más bien trato de recordar que aspecto tenían. Tras un largo trabajo, en el cual, la wyvern se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, al lado del joven, ambos agentes se marcharon admitiendo lo coñazo se les hacía tener que dar parte a las autoridades de Mon de este suceso. Tras su salida, se produjo un profundo silencio por varios minutos.

-Asique… ¿Te atracaron?-, admitió finalmente la wyvern, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No tendría mucho sentido mentir aquí Erin…- Comento con una sonrisa, al menos en la medida de la que podía hacer. -Siento haberte tenido preocupada y todo eso, te juro que no pienso abandonarte, nunca…-

-¿Preocupación?-, hizo una mueca de desprecio y le dirigió la mirada. -Sobrevaloras lo importante que eres en mi vida Geber, aun así…Sí que sería una molestia perderte, espero que cumplas adecuadamente tu juramento-.

-No te preocupes, si es necesario volvería de la tumba como un no muerto para no faltar a mi deber-.

-Mejor simplemente no te mueras, si ya es difícil soportarte a veces, tener que convivir contigo soportando un constante pestazo a carne pútrida… ¿Crees que atraparan a las bandas esas?-

Aunque Geber no se podía mover mucho, hizo todo el esfuerzo que sus doloridos músculos podían permitirse para coger el ala de la joven. -Lo harán, ya sea el propio equipo de Mon o los novatos de Moe, tengo fe en sus habilidades…-, eso pareció calmar el nerviosismo puntual de la wyvern, a pesar de lo cual no tardo esta en zafarse de su caricia. El geólogo sabía perfectamente que jamás ninguno de los equipos nombrados cazaría a esos fantasmas que se había inventado, pero, con suerte, desmantelarían alguna de las redes de la tela de contactos y negocios que GC tenía en activo y que él no podía haber neutralizado con anterioridad.

-De todas formas, Erin, gracias-.

-Ya se-, dijo tras un segundo de sorpresa, recuperando su soberbia actitud usual, -que me debes gratitud por mucho Geber, pero dime, ¿esta vez porque es?-

-Desde que me desperté, me has estado llamando por mi nombre, ni esclavo, ni ser inferior…Gracias-. Y así fresita demostró una vez más la razón de aquel sobrenombre.

-Si… ¡Silencio es-esclavo!...Creo que ya deberías de saber a estas alturas que me perteneces y que eres inferior a mí, no veo porque te sorprende que de vez en cuando opte por no recordártelo… ¿O he sobrevalorado tu inteligencia?-. A pesar de su expresión fiera y su tono bastante firme, aunque no del todo, Geber dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado al oírla, antes de reacomodarse en su cama y responder.

-Lo siento ama, creo que me golpee más fuerte de lo que quería en la cabeza-, se tomó un segundo para reprimir las arcadas que le daba, no solo su destrozado sistema digestivo, sino por la sensación de la aguja removiéndose dentro de sus venas, antes de seguir. -Bueno, no quiero ser una carga Erin, sé que ya lo sabes, pero si quieres irte, yo estaré bien aquí-.

-No, no lo estarás-, esas palabras le pillaron de improviso, normalmente se hubiera movido para mirar a la joven, pero en esos momentos su cuello le obligaba a quedarse con la mirada clavada o en el interior de sus parpados o en el techo blanco. -La última vez que te perdí de vista y nos separamos más de diez metros, acabaste así, a menos que suceda alguna urgencia, no me voy de aquí hasta que estés curado, y luego iremos a por un chaleco antibalas para ti-. La joven se había acercado bastante, poniendo su silla casi al lado de la cabecera y apoyando sus alas en la cama.

Necesito varios segundos para reprimir sus emociones ante aquella respuesta y decir algo. -¿Y uno para ti no?-

-¿No tienes ni idea verdad?-, levanto su ala derecha y se golpeó repetidamente las escamas con el aguijón de su cola, no dejaba ni un rasguño. -Las escamas de las draconidas son a prueba de balas, como era de esperarse la única parte débil es la más cercana a la humana, pero aun así soy mucho más fuerte y resistente que tú, no tendría problemas…-

-Pero…Fresita… ¿Y si te piden que les quites una piedra de la mano?-

-Te la estás jugando esclavo-, hizo un amago de golpearle, pero se contuvo al final, tras mirarle otra vez lo pálido y destrozado que estaba. -Estas te las guardo, no saldrás del hospital nunca…Y, ¿sabes?, ya me he hartado, si sigues empeñado en usar mi mote, te ordeno que me digas uno tuyo para poder devolvértelo-.

-¿Un mote?...No te tenido muchos-, los pocos amigos que había tenido en la vida no eran muy dados a poner motes, de modo que busco en lo más profundo de su mente todo lo que pudo, hasta al final, tras un par de minutos de silencio, encontrar algo que cumpliría con los deseos de su ama. -Una vez, cuando estaba ya terminando el instituto, vi a unos chavales de quinto metiéndose con un par de alevines de segundo, creo. No me gusto lo que vi y les plante cara a esos inútiles...No se volvieron a meter con ellos y hasta que me gradué me estuvieron llamando "ángel de la guarda", o simplemente ángel-.

-… ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, no?-

-¿Eh?, no, no, fue de verdad mi mote durante un tiempo, no recuerdo ahora otro que tenga…-, un ataque de tos le interrumpió, tras que este acabase, continuo, pero dentro de su mente. -Oh que te pueda decir…-

-Bueno, aunque no mintieras aquí, eso da lo mismo…- Se paró un segundo, junto las alas delante de si como si tratase de entrelazar los dedos de sus manos si fuera humana y prosiguió con voz chillona y despectiva. -"Ángel, mi ángel, angelito"-, volvió de golpe a la posición de antes con una mueca de asco. -Eso no es un mote, no es como el mío, no tiene un origen privado y vergonzoso ni suena de verdad a sobrenombre, casi parece que te llamas ángel como tal o que te lo estoy diciendo con cariño porque somos pareja…Que asco-.

-Siento no tener otro-, la voz del joven también sonaba algo disgustada, aunque tenía un matiz de felicidad porque sabía cómo cerrar eso. -Supongo que en ese caso lo ideal sería seguir siendo conocido como tu esclavo, no es tan malo, siempre y cuando fueras tú mi ama…-

-A veces me sigue sorprendiendo lo sumiso que eres…Esclavo-.

Anduvieron unos pocos minutos más tras aquello distrayéndose con conversaciones superficiales y tonterías varias, hasta que una de esas urgencias que comentaba Erin con anterioridad, esos sucesos, causas o razones que le podían apartar de él, apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días, vengo a traerle el desayuno al pacient…te-, una enfermera humana había entrado por la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja; se paralizo cuando vio los ojos llenos de ímpetu asesino de la joven. Su postura, el leve rugido que surgió de sus labios, como inconscientemente se estaba poniendo delante de Geber mientras analizaba a la intrusa, casi parecía como si lo estuviera protegiendo. De hecho ella fue la que, tras un par de segundos sin movimiento, se levantó y acerco a la enfermera, que dejaba entrever de forma muy clara su preocupación y temor a que esa depredadora intentase algo.

-Que…Es…Esto-, dijo pausadamente mientras se pringaba uno de los dedos con la papilla rosácea que contenía parte de la bandeja y se lo pasaba delante de las narices a la otra.

-Un…Un puré concentrado de vitaminas y minerales, para mejor digestión…También tiene puré de higos y gelatina…- su voz era quebradiza y nerviosa, no retrocedía más porque ya no le quedaba cuarto para ello.

-Ni tiene la mandíbula rota…Ni le gusta la gelatina-. Cogió el dedo que había untado con el puré y se lo metió en la boca, escupiéndolo al momento. -¿Y esperáis que se recupere con esta bazofia?-

-Ti…Tiene muchos nutrientes…- Geber intento moverse para decir algo, intentar tranquilizarla, no moriría por comer cosas horribles, no sería la primera vez, pero ni tenia fuerzas ni tiempo para ello, por desgracia para la joven, que se veía claramente aterrada.

-No servirá de nada si lo vomita todo-, la miro un segundo más, cogió el agua y, acercándose hasta casi tocarle el rostro con su mirada, le dijo de forma soberbia y terrible que se largase de allí, cosa que la enfermera no tardó en hacer, luego presentaría al encargado un informe indicando que la señorita Erin deseaba hacerse cargo de todo cuidado no estrictamente medico sobre su huésped en su estancia en el hospital.

Tras echar a la intrusa, ella se giró, acercándose al muchacho postrado en la cama y dejándole en la mano la botella de agua. -Se ve que no tienen ni idea de cuidarte, tendré, por desgracia que encargarme yo, bébete toda el agua, ¿puedes aguantar cinco segundos solo no?, volveré enseguida, se lo que te ayudara a mejorar-. Y tras comprobar que asentía levemente, abrió los ventanales de la habitación y se alejó volando.

Por un lado, al geólogo los minutos que estuvieron separados se le hicieron cortos. Nada más que saliera por la ventana, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y notando como su brazo se quejaba a cada movimiento, agarro la aguja del gota a gota que tenía conectado a la vena y se la saco de cuajo; le daba igual si con eso tardaba más en recuperarse o qué, pero si seguía notando ese trozo de metal frio retorciéndose dentro de su sangre, vomitaría toda la bilis y el ácido estomacal que le quedase. Por suerte, se le cerró rápido la herida, ya solo tenía algunos trozos de hilo dentro de su cuerpo, uniendo pedazos de carne que no debían de estar así. Con el cable colgando cerca del suelo, hizo otro descomunal esfuerzo por abrir el tapón de la botella e ingerir el líquido que en ella contenía, aunque fue horriblemente difícil y acabo con la mitad de la cara empapada, hizo caso a su ama y bebió; poco después, le volvió a inundar un ligero sueño.

Por su parte, la wyvern voló durante unos pocos minutos hasta su casa. Llego y entro todo la rápidamente que pudo, ya que afuera estaba refrescando, algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado del año y los nubarrones grises que cubrían el cielo esos días. Con todo lo apresurado del estado de Geber, ni se había parado a pensar de que iba aun en ropa de andar por casa, una camiseta de manga corta negra y pantalones cortos y livianos, cómodos y perfectos para ir por una casa donde nunca había problemas de temperatura; se recordó a si misma mientras se recalentaba al lado del radiador del recibidor que debía de coger alguna prenda de abrigo antes de salir, y que menos mal que había dejado la calefacción puesta cuando salieron ayer a toda pastilla.

Entro cuando se hubo calentado a la cocina y rebusco por los muebles; aunque no se lo había dicho a su casero, su abuela le seguía mandando de vez en cuando aquellos platos de nets al veneno, y sabía que era perfecto para que se recuperase, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, buen sabor, mucho alimento, es algo suave y esponjoso, por lo que sería fácil de tragar y todo, y lo mejor de todo, era casero, la comida casera de la abuela siempre sentaba mejor, siempre ayuda más a restaurar la salud, era de cajón. Bajo el enorme taper, que debía de contener más de un kilo de comida y se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y pensando, al final llego a la conclusión de que solo por esta vez, le dejaría probarlo sin cobrarle nada, como si hizo la primera vez.

Lo puso en una bolsa, junto con dos tenedores, después de todo ella tampoco había desayunado, y si no estuviera preocupada de que el muy estúpido hiciera alguna tontería o de que le pasase algo, se tomaría su tiempo para comer algo en casa, pero aún estaba algo preocupada. Ya lo único que le faltaba, era algo de ropa más apropiada para el día frio que había quedado.

Dejo la bolsa en la puerta y subió hacia su cuarto, buscando algo que ponerse en el armario. Por desgracia para ella, no había nada lo bastante abrigado como para salir con ello puesto.

-¿Y mis jerséis, los abrigos o las camisas gruesas?... ¿Dónde están todas?-, se preguntaba, sin que aquello cambiase la situación. Tardo varios minutos de búsquedas infructuosas por los diferentes muebles de su cuarto, incluyendo bajo la cama o bajo las brillantes muestras que su anfitrión le había proporcionado, hasta caer donde las había visto la última vez.

Farfullando por la posibilidad, bajo corriendo hacia el sótano; y como se temía, allí estaban, al lado de la pila de cajas que Geber tenía allí guardando toda clase de cosas, desde juguetes viejos a revistas o ropa que ya no le venía, en la lavadora, estaban sus prendas. Aunque el programa ya había terminado, no estaban secas. Abrió la puertecita de la lavadora y saco uno de sus abrigos, completamente empapado; miro en silencio la secadora, arrepintiéndose por no haber aprendido a usarla y haber relegado todas esas tareas a manos de su anfitrión. La poca que no estaba empapada, que se encontraba cómodamente reposando en una canastilla de plástico roja sobre una caja con la etiqueta de "Dihidrogeno fosfato de amonio", en la que no reparo mucho, y no estaban para nada limpias; desde manchas de chocolate, sirope o caramelo de esas noches que su anfitrión se empeñaba en invitarla al cine o a cualquier evento que aconteciera en la ciudad, ya fueran ellos dos, con Draco o Aiur, o que él le diera el dinero para que fuera a divertirse con sus amigas, o de sangre de Geber o incluso de tierra o barro; no pensaba ponérselas.

Y tras media hora intentando hacer funcionar la secadora, en lo cual solo logro que echase humo, efectos segundarios de cabrearse con la máquina y clavarle el aguijón hasta el fondo, pensó que quizás Geber tuviera alguna prenda que le valiera, de forma que volvió para arriba a su cuarto y sin mucho respeto por su intimidad, se puso a revisar su armario.

-Buff, cuanta basura-, junto con la ropa, también tenía varias cajas y juegos de mesa allí guardados, también era una zona que olía como su casero, lo cual no ayudaba a quitarle el disgusto, o la preocupación de que estaba tardando mucho, de la cabeza. -Camisas, abrigos…Por estos no puedo meter las alas, quizás en esa caja de ahí, creo ver la manga de alguna clase de ropa…Debajo de la del juego de pokemon, sí que está escondida-. Tras un pequeño esfuerzo, saco la caja, como había visto, tenía la manga de lo que parecía un jersey azul cielo, pero no era cualquier prenda. El cuerpo de ese pedazo de lana mullida era normal, pero sus mangas tenían agujeros mucho más grandes y a juzgar por la forma estaban hechas para recubrir por completo las alas de la wyvern, también había un pantalón de piel roja al lado. -Pero que mierda…-Se preguntó extrañaba mientras examinaba el jersey, no lo había visto antes y por lo que sabía, no tenía motivos para ocultarle algo así…Acabo achacándolo a que era un idiota y seguramente se le pasara cuando le dio toda la ropa; de todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, quería regresar pronto con su anfitrión; de forma que se cambió de ropa, aunque se sentía un poco ridícula con un jersey que tenía bordado en lana verde lima en su pecho la imagen de un dragón, pero era preferible al frio.

El camino de vuelta no fue mucho problema, aunque le costó pillar el tranquillo al viaje, ahora que tenía que volar con las alas cubiertas de lana, era mejor tener algunas turbulencias que ser incapaz de conservar el escaso calor que había logrado reunir dentro de casa.

Tras unos pocos minutos, mucho más confortable y calentita que la vez anterior, entro por la ventana, cerrándola tras ella y comprobando, para su alivio, que Geber aun respiraba, aunque estaba dormido. No le dio importancia a que ya no tuviera aquella aguja dentro de las venas, simplemente sonrió y se sentó en su sitio, sacando la comida.

Destapando el contenido, dejando que su especiado aroma acariciase las fosas nasales de su anfitrión, y con débiles golpes en el hombro, le indico que era hora de levantarse.

Geber abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos, se removió con torpeza, mirando a Erin. -Bueno días…Ama-.

Erin dejó escapar una sonrisa al oírle llamarla de esa forma, mientras le tendía un tenedor. -Es el mismo día que antes, esclavo-; cogió con el tenedor un buen trazo del net y se lo comió de un bocado, acallando sus tripas al final. -Vamos, esto si te hará bien, ahora come, ya me lo pagaras luego-.

Pero, a pesar de aquella orden, aunque por el tono sereno y calmado, casi parecía más una sugerencia, Geber demostró estar demasiado herido como para hacerlo de verdad. Aunque, tras más tiempo del que le gustaría, logro pillar parte de la comida, sus debilitados músculos, recordemos que aun tenia numerosos cortes y parte de la piel quemada, no respondían bien, muchas veces se quejaban a cada centímetro, haciéndole temblar o tener que parar un poco. Acabo untándose el net por todos sitios menos la boca, desesperando a Erin, que ya había devorado más que suficiente como para sentirse satisfecha.

-Eres un inútil-, masculló al final, mientras le retiraba con un pañuelo de papel los restos del moflete. -Mira que ni saber cómo comer, patético, anda, trae-. Geber no había hablado mucho, entre el cansancio, el dolor y la concentración en alimentarse no había soltado muchas palabras, y tampoco pudo ahora. Para su sorpresa y eterno deleite, aquella wyvern empezó a darle a comer, a ayudarle de verdad en algo que no poda hacer el solo; haciéndole sentir una mezcla única entre ridículo y feliz.

Devoro con ansias el pequeño manjar que le traía, ni se le ocurrió quejarse incluso cuando se mordió la lengua por accidente, todo un desastre considerando que quizás era la única parte intacta de su cuerpo tras todo ello. Al terminar, le dio con el tono más sincero que pudo las gracias por ayudarle.

-Ya puedes ir pensando en una forma de agradecérmelo cuando te recuperes-. Geber pensó de inmediato en cómo le gustaría que aquello hubiera ido con segundas, pero la wyvern, a pesar de estar más cercana por ahora, aun se mostraba algo seria y distante en sus palabras o gestos, algo que al final no le quito la sonrisa, o lo que quedaba de ella, al geólogo.

-Ya lo tienes encima, feliz navidad Fresita-.

-¿Eh?, te dieron en la cabeza, sin duda, para navidad aún quedan un par de meses…- Respondió tras un segundo de duda, retumbándose en su silla y cruzando las alas por delante, acariciándose levemente el aguijón, cada día que pasaba tenía más veneno, debería de soltarlo pronto antes de que pasara algo.

-Ya…Por eso cuando hurgaste en mi armario, solo viste los pantalones y el jersey-. Hizo una pausa momentánea para que ella lo procesase, antes de seguir. -Esos pantalones son de la misma piel de kodo que tenía tu madre al visitarnos, compre la piel en Amazon y se lo lleve a un especialista para que los hiciera, el jersey, bueno, hace unos años tenía un verano libre en el pueblo, antes de que mi abuela muriera, me enseñó a tejer, cuando salga de aquí te hare la bufanda y el gorrito-.

Erin se quedó en silencio, estirando su prenda y mirándola por unos segundos antes de responder. -Bueno…En ese caso lo aceptare como muestra de gratitud por cuidarte, de nada…Pero no esperes que yo te regale algo por navidad-, dijo con tono serio, aunque esa últimas palabras se le torcieron un poco, bajando el volumen de su voz.

-No lo esperaba de todas formas-, normalmente habría enfocado la respuesta, que era verdad para que engañarnos, con otras palabras, pero en ese estado no tenía tanto tacto y fallaba en algunas cosas. Lo bueno es que no se fijó en la mirada de…¿Decepción, molestia?, que le dirigió la wyvern al oír eso.

-Bueno…Vale-, admitió al final, con tono pesado. -En fin, ¿cómo te encuentras, sabes cuánto tardaras en recuperarte?-, espero un instante, en el cual se hecho para delante y le cogió una de las manos, dejando que un deje de la preocupación que sentía se escapase para ella. -¿No vas a abandonarme, verdad?-

Por un segundo dejo de mirarla para contemplar el techo, blanco e impoluto solo disturbado por la lámpara que colgaba en medio del cuarto. Sintió tentación de decirle la verdad, de que incluso si sanaba ese día, podía morir en unos meses si Rowana no le traía los ingredientes a tiempo, y que incluso si se sanaba de su error, aun le esperaba una vida que pocos tildarían de segura, pero esos ojos, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco causarle dolor, en esos casos quizás lo mejor era simplemente evitar la verdad, con otra verdad. -Jamás, no soy de los que abandonan y menos a ti…No sé cuánto tardare, pero cuando este sano tratare de compensarte por estos días…Tardare días como mínimo, si quieres irte a casa…-

Erin le cortó en ese momento, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su cola, casi rompe las baldosas del golpe. -No vuelvas ni a pensarlo, no voy a pedir…Ordenarte que no me abandones y acto seguido abandonarte, no soy de esas-.

Las palabras, determinadas y cargadas de fuerza de ella no fueron lo que más noto el muchacho, aunque secretamente esa clase de cosas le daban esperanza. -Erin…Gracias, pero…Mi mano…-La joven dejo rápidamente de ejercer presión, no quería rompérsela, aunque las marcas de las escamas en la piel daban la impresión de que casi lo había conseguido.

-Umh…Que flojo eres…-Geber supuso que era su forma de pedirle disculpas.

-No soy tan duro como tu Erin, lo sé, pero si no te vas-, se tomó un segundo para acariciarse la mano y comprobar que la seguía sintiendo, antes de volver a cogérsela de forma sutil, mientras hablaba. -Pero me temo que no estoy en condiciones de hacer mucho ahora…aún tengo sueño, el cuerpo me pide descanso, te aburrirás-.

La draconida sonrió, encendiendo su móvil. -Eso tiene solución-. Sin soltarle la mano, marco un número de teléfono. -¿Draco?, perfecto, quería hablar contigo…Si, está bien, sobrevivirá…Si, eso…Mira, me tengo que quedar a cuidar de el…¿Como?, porque los humanos no tienen ni idea de como sanar a sus heridos, si…Sé que tú y Aiur os pasaríais más tarde, traerme un libro o algo-, se recrimino mentalmente el no haberse traído el portátil desde casa, el haber tenido ese descuido. -¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres decir con una cita?...Si, ya la oigo gritar, ósea que solo estáis por ahí tomando café, mala elección de palabras…Si, media hora, no tardéis mucho-. Colgó el móvil y lo dejo a un lado. -Esclavo, ya tendré alguna forma de no aburrirme mientras me encargo de que no te maten esos ineptos que se hacen pasar por médicos, ahora descansa, mis amigas estarán aquí en media hora-.

Por un segundo, tras una leve sonrisa, pareció ceder al sueño; sin embargo, antes de ceder a ese continuo impulso que le pedía relajar y recuperarse, se percató de algo.

-Espera, ¿dices que tus amigas, Draco y Aiur, vendrán luego?-

-Si…-

-Oh…Me alegra que ya consideres a Ari una amiga-.

Erin hizo un gesto extraño con los labios, desviando un segundo la vista. -Bueno, puede que un poco, no te equivoques, sigue siendo muy estúpida a la hora de tratar con humanos, como tú, pero más allá de eso, no es tan mala…-

Geber no respondió, simplemente le regalo una sonrisa sincera, cerró los ojos y se sumió en el mundo de Morfeo.

-Esta…¿Esta dormido?-. Era una voz preocupada, inconfundiblemente perteneciente a la escorpida.

-Sí, no hagáis mucho ruido de todas formas…Draco, ¿Qué me has traído?-. Esa era la wyvern, que estaba recibiendo de manos de su amiga un libro con la portada roja; mientras Aiur se intentaba acercar sin hacer ruido a la posición de Geber.

-Bueno, ya sé que te gustan las cosas de leyendas y todo esto y aquí la señorita se empeñó en que este era un buen libro…-

-Es que lo es, Trueno Sangriento es una gran novela ambientada en Might and Magic, ya veras, te gustara, además la protagonista es otra escamosa, como tú-.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad…Luego Geber te dará el dinero, no te preocupes Draco-.

Draco se había sentado al lado de Erin, un poco más hacia los pies de la cama y Aiur seguía al otro lado, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a las múltiples heridas de su profesor.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal el día?-, dijo finalmente la huésped del geólogo, tras un segundo de silencio.

-Me he pasado la mañana de papeleo-, admitió rápidamente la quitinosa. -Tuve que avisar al rector de la universidad sobre la situación de Geber y luego vinieron dos agentes a interrogarme porque estaba presente cuando lo vimos y después…Bueno, el rector me dijo que si podía ir a decirle a uno de sus compañeros de sustituirle la clase y estos me llevaron a otro…Perdí toda la mañana por no negarme y al final nos dio clase un ángel que no tenía mucha idea del temario…-

-Y al final me encontré a esta agotada y con unos pelos como de personaje de anime-, continuo Draco, con un tono alegre. -Y le tuve que invitar a tomar un café y luego a almorzar por allí, y estuvimos hablando de cosas, fue cuando me llamaste-.

-Me alegro que seas capaz de quedarte a solas con una chica ahora sin que tenga que preocuparme porque hagas alguna tontería-.

-¿De qué habla Draco?-, pregunto algo extrañada y preocupada la artrópoda.

-Na…Nada amiga, nada…Hice cosas en el pasado, que hirieron a algunas conocidas, pero después de conocer a Erin y casi cagarla con ella también me enseño la lección y me ayudo a darme cuenta de que no debería de actuar así…-

-Espera…¿Erin ha sido una buena influencia?-

-Pareces sorprendida…Amiga-. La voz de Erin sonaba a la vez ofendida como amenazadora, y provoco un escalofrió a las otras jóvenes.

-Bueno, sí que lo fue, entre las charlas y las regañinas me di cuenta y…Bueno, me arrepiento de ello, incluso fue a pedir perdón a alguna…Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿os acordáis de Nozokai, mi casero?-

-Sí, pero solo lo vi la última vez que Geber estuvo en un hospital…Antes de esta, claro-.

-Me suena, creo que lo vi en el periódico de la universidad como uno un gran contribuyente privado, ¿en que trabaja?-

-Me dio una explicación, pero no le escuche, sinceramente me habría ido de su casa a estas alturas sino fuera porque su hija es muy amable-.

En estos momentos Aiur cambio la mirada de las vendas del joven a los ojos de la que ella creía que era el otro chico del cuarto. -¿Hija?...¿Osea que compartes casa con tu anfitrión y su hija, de qué edad?-, sonaba realmente interesada en aquel dato.

-Eh, bueno si, su mujer murió por cáncer hace unos años, están solos. No me relaciono mucho con el padre, de hecho apenas lo soporto, pero esa cría de diez añicos, no le puedo decir que no-.

-Oh, diez años, debe de ser muy niña aun…-Dijo sonriente, -bueno, oye, Draco, perdón por preguntar, pero…¿Por qué te cae tan mal tu anfitrión, odiar a los anfitriones es una costumbre entre las dragonas?-. La cara que pusieron las dos ante aquel comentario fue de cuatro y lo bastante del tipo "¿en serio acabas de decir eso?", como para hacerla tartamudear una disculpa.

-No es tradición que yo sepa, y no es solo por él, ni por Geber, ni por Berlini, el amigo de mi anfitrión que…-

Tan pronto como escucho ese nombre de los labios de la joven dragona, fue arrancado súbitamente de su sueño y se incorporó de golpe, sentándose en la cama lo bastante rápido como para impresionar a sus amigas. Todo ello se debía a la mención de aquella palabra, de aquel nombre, Berlini, el que fue el nombre de GC antes de adoptar su nueva vida, el nombre que aun usaba cuando aparecía ante las cámaras como si fuera una buena persona y el líder de una organización benéfica de verdad.

Por desgracia, sus heridas no estaban sanadas del todo; ese movimiento brusco y fuerte fue lo bastante bestia como para abrirle las heridas de su espalda, reabrir cortes y provocar un enorme dolor en la carne y piel quemadas, sacándole un pequeño grito de dolor. Rápidamente Erin se lanzó ayudándole a recostarse otra vez, manchando sus sabanas de sangre.

-Eres un idiota…Aiur, cuando puedas, ve a pedirle vendas a alguien, las necesitara…Aunque solo sea por si es tan imbécil de enfadarme haciendo estas cosas…-

Un minuto más tarde, con vendas nuevas y solo un poco de sangre en la cama, Geber ya estaba completamente despierto, con sus tres amigas a su alrededor.

-Siento haberos dado el susto, me desperté de una pesadilla y sobre reaccione, lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, lo entendemos…¿Verdad chicas?-, decía Aiur mientras se deshacía de una venda manchada de sangre.

-Sí, lo que sea-, respondió desganada Erin. -Dime, ¿estás bien, como te encuentras?-

-Mejor, mejor, salvo un poco en la espalda-, admitió con una sonrisa, mientras se reacomodaba como podía. -…En serio, me voy a sentir mal, no hace falta que estéis aquí perdiendo tiempo de vuestras vidas, no iré a ningún sitio y sobreviviré…-

-No seas tonto, estamos aquí porque nos preocupamos por ti-, intervino de nuevo la escorpida. -No podemos quedarnos tranquilos sin ver que estas bien, o al menos sin hacer compañía a Erin, que yo sepa solo se ha apartado de su lado para ir al baño desde el accidente…-

Geber se giró y miro directamente a su ama. -Erin… gracias-.

-Lo que sea…- Admitió Erin apartando la vista de su anfitrión y centrándola en Draco, que se había quedado algo fuera tras esos últimos momentos, algo más o menos normal teniendo en cuenta que era de las tres la que menos relación tenía con el muchacho, de hecho estaba allí más para apoyar a sus amigas que por cualquier otra cosa. -Bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedareis?-

-Yo supongo que un par de horas-, respondió tras un segundo de duda, echándose para atrás en la silla y apoyándose en su respaldo. -Mi anfitrión tiene reunión al parecer y me pidió que cuidase de su hija, no le podía decir que no.-

-Yo…Bueno, tengo prácticas de visu en un par de horas, pero hasta entonces…- A diferencia de Draco, ella no tenía una silla de su tamaño, no todos los lugares estaban aún adaptados para extraespecies de su volumen, y se había quedado arrodillada, formando con sus seis patas una especie de asiento improvisado donde sostenerse.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, empezaron a conversar de nuevo. Durante la siguiente hora, Geber les relato con más detalle su encuentro, o al menos la versión inocente que él se había inventado. De las rutinas del gimnasio, de los nuevos lanzamientos de videojuegos de este año o los múltiples usos del veneno de la serket, un poco de cada tema, al menos hasta que se acercó la hora de dos de las allí presentes para irse, y uno de los doctores del hospital llamo a la puerta, junto con un par más de enfermeros y enfermeras, incluso un guarda de seguridad oni, que se vio obligado a agacharse para entrar por la puerta.

-Buenos días señoritas-, saludo al entrar, ajustándose su bata. -Soy Kimotho, el doctor a cargo de esta sección. Doctor Geber, dado que ha pasado sin mayores percances la noche, es la hora de continuar con las operaciones-.

Aunque el joven no parecía contrariado, y varios de los enfermeros ya entraban para llevárselo, cierta wyvern no respondió bien a esa rápida invasión.

-Un segundo-, se levantó de golpe, produciendo un sonido fuerte y sordo al golpear el suelo con la cola, haciendo que los enfermeros y doctores retrocedieran, ya les habían dicho del genio y la fuerza de aquella joven, por eso mismo se habían traído a uno de los guardas de seguridad. -¿Cómo que más operaciones?-

Kimotho se humedeció los labios e intentando aparentar firmeza, le respondió desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras le hacia una seña al oni para que entrase. -Ayer estaba muy débil cuando llego al quirófano, pudimos tratarle de los desgarros y extraerle la mayoría de las balas, pero su delicado estado nos impidió seguir, por eso hicimos que descansase esta noche, aún tiene balas dentro que no pudimos sacar, necesita una transfusión de sangre y algunas cosas más, necesitamos otra intervención para asegurarle-.

-Señorita, por favor, si se hace a un lado…-

Erin había permanecido impasible ante las explicaciones del doctor y el acercamiento del colosal ejemplar de oni con uniforme de guardia, mirando al vacío, pero cuando este último estuvo lo bastante cerca y le hizo un amago de posarle la mano en el hombro, fue interrumpido por la voz débil de Geber.

-Yo que tu no haría eso…-Pero fue tarde, tan pronto como su mano se acercó a los hombros de la wyvern, no tardo nada en demostrar que era una alumna muy aventajada en las clases de entrenamiento de Geber, y que aún no se sentía muy confiada de dejar que los extraños se acercasen a ella, su esclavo o sus amigas en aquel pequeño nido que le había sido impuesto por las circunstancias, que era esa habitación de hospital.

-Osea, que a propósito dejaron el trabajo a medio hacer-, Erin empezó a caminar hacia delante, dejando al guarda en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, tanto por el dolor por una parte, como por las garras de la joven, pues en su camino, camino sobre su torso, amenazando con hundírselas en la tripa o entre las costillas al menor atisbo de movimiento. Ante aquel avance, los humanos dieron un paso hacia atrás. -Vino muerto le dejaron medio muerto, sin salvarle, "¡oh, le tiraremos en la primera cama que vea que estoy deseando volver a casa, si mañana sigue vivo ya nos ocuparemos de el!"…Si no sabéis ni curarle de una, ¿qué os hace pensar que le voy a dejar en tus manos?-

-E…Erin por favor-, Draco intervino, sosteniendo a su amiga de las alas y echándola un poco hacia atrás, mientras le decía con tono conciliador; -No podían hacer más, seguir la operación con tu esclavo tan débil lo mismo le habría costado la vida…-

-Si…Si, seguro que Kimotho es un profesional-, intervino la escorpida, poniéndose entre el doctor y la joven. -Seguro que te lo devuelven de una pieza en poco, mira, a la mierda las prácticas, nos quedaremos este rato contigo, ya verás como no es nada…-

-Erin-, intervino finalmente Geber, con la voz todo conciliable que podía. -No te preocupes, volveré, como siempre, solo será unas horas, nada más, te lo prometo-, mientras lo decía y las dos jóvenes contenían a su amiga, calmándola con más palabras y gestos, hizo señas para que los doctores se lo llevasen. Sin más incidentes, en unos segundos, estaba en una camilla, camino a la sala de operaciones de nuevo; no dio problemas en ningún momento, pero justo antes de que le fuera suministrada de nuevo la anestesia, le indico a Kimotho que se agachase, pues quería decirle algo. -Escucha, doctor-, su voz era débil y somnolienta, solo él podía oírle. -Como tenga que faltar a mi promesa por tu culpa, te arrepentirás-.

Erin se sentó lentamente de nuevo en la silla, encogida, abrazándose a su cola. Sus dos amigas se sentaron a su lado.

-Ya veras, es un tipo duro-, dijo con una sonrisa la artrópoda, cogiéndole de una de las alas. -Un par de doctores no le van a hacer nada-. Erin solo se quedó mirando el suelo, meneando lentamente su cola, llamando la atención de esa joven. -Erin…¿hace mucho que no te libras del veneno, te noto la cola algo hinchada…-

-Si-, dijo distraída, -no suelto veneno desde hace meses, siento la presión y tengo el aguijón sensible…-

-Yo tengo botes, si quieres luego te dejo alguno…-

-No soy como tú, mi especie no usa el veneno para incitar a los hombres a tener relaciones-, su voz era dura y algo cruda, provocando malestar a la joven, si bien sabía que no podía tenérselo muy en cuenta teniendo en cuenta lo preocupada que estaba. -No puedo sacar mi veneno porque si picando una piel sin vida, necesito calor, sentir la carne…Pensaba aprovechar para castigar a Geber a su próxima cagada, pero en su estado, mi veneno en su sangre le mataría…-

-Le has cogido mucho cariño en estas últimas semanas amiga-, replico la draconida. -Aun me resulta raro con todo el odio que le tenías al principio-.

-No te confundas-, en todo ese rato no había apartado la mirada del suelo. -No le aprecio, no le tengo cariño, no me gusta, no le quiero…Solo es otro humano, otra persona, solo un esclavo…Un esclavo en el cual he invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en moldearle hasta que fuera aceptable, perderle ahora sería algo horrible…Porque sería mucho esfuerzo tirado a la basura-.

Y con esas palabras se inició una época de silencio entre las tres. Draco y Aiur, no sabían bien que decir, como consolarla, de forma que se limitaron a quedarse allí, haciéndole compañía. De vez en cuando se les venía a la cabeza algún tema, pero no duraban más de un par de minutos o frases, se notaba que Erin no quería hablar, no era lo que necesitaba, no al menos con ellas. En un momento incluso Aiur se fue media hora a comprar algo de comida para Erin de noche, y agua, ya que ella no quería moverse de allí a menos que fuera con Geber a su lado.

Las horas pasaron, y un enfermero al final trajo la camilla de Geber. Tan pronto como entro, la wyvern le aparto de un empujón y se quedó sobre él, mirándole, tapándole con sus alas a medio extender. Geber estaba pálido, pero limpio, cono ojos cerrados y une enorme cicatriz en su pecho y estomago que indicaba por donde le habían abierto para operarle; daba la sensación de ser un cadáver o convertirse en uno pronto.

-Está bien, solo duerme-, respondió aquel muchacho levantándose del suelo. -La operación ha sido todo un éxito, ya no hay que intervenir más sino pasa nada grave. Por suerte no tiene heridas permanentes, con el tiempo debería de ser capaz de regenerarse…De hecho si quiere, podrá hacer la parte final de su recuperación en casa-. Una vez soltado eso, desapareció, no quería estar cerca de esa chica más tiempo del necesario.

Tras un par de segundos extras sobre Geber, asegurándose de que su corazón latía, de que aún tenía calor en sus venas y respiraba, se apartó y le pidió ayuda a las otras dos para moverlo a la cama.

Fue un proceso delicado, pero que acabo con rapidez y brevedad. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo bajo las sabanas, descansando, ellas dos se despidieron, pues ya llegaban tarde a sus respectivos deberes y obligaciones, dejándole a solas con su anfitrión, sentadas a su lado con una bolsa de comida y varias botellas de agua.

No tardó mucho en cogerle de nuevo de la mano y quedársele mirando, durante largos minutos, horas…Hasta que su celular empezó a sonar por la llamada de un número desconocido.

Con el ala que tenía libre le contesto tras un momento de duda. -¿Hola, quién es?- Un segundo de silencio, la voz del otro lado era algo más suave y adulta que la suya, pudo reconocer que le hablaba en inglés, de forma que repitió la pregunta en ese idioma.

-Oh, gracias al cielo, soy Isabel, ¿quién eres tú?-

-Erin, Erin Nagala…No te conozco, ¿cómo tienes mi número?-

-In…Intente llamar esta mañana a Geber, no me lo cogía, me preocupe y llame a la universidad, me dijeron que no había ido a trabajar, sus compañeros me dieron el numero de una tal Smith, no sé quién es pero me dijeron que podía saber dónde estaba, y ella me dio este número…¿Le pasa algo a mi hijo?-

El mundo se le cayó encima a la joven, la madre de Geber, de su esclavo, posiblemente la mujer, junto a ella, que más querría verlo bien, aunque Erin aseguraría que su interés no sería más que puramente por seguir usando a su esclavo y no perder tiempo con otros. Tardo varios segundos en responder, hasta que reunió el valor de decirlo.

-Han…Le han atracado, estamos en el hospital-, empezó a oír unos sollozos y unas frases en un idioma que no sabía reconocer del todo, supuso que sería la lengua madre de ella y su hijo, se apresuró a seguir. -Le han operado y está bien, solo necesita descanso, no se preocupe, está bien…-

-Gra…Gracias-, escucho unos momentos después, cuando Isabel dejo de sollozar. -Dios…No me lo puedo creer, mi hijo…-En este momento pareció caer en una obviedad muy grande, parándose en seco. -Erin…¿no?...¿Quién eres?-

-Eh…Soy la…-Necesito un segundo, no quería clasificarse como su ama, su dueña o algo por el estilo. -La huésped de su hijo en el programa de intercambio de interespecies…Soy una wyvern-.

-¿Una…Una wyvern?-, se quedó callada varios segundos. -Geber no me dijo nada de que estuviera en el programa, de que viviera con una liminal-.

-Oh…Lo siento señora-, la verdad no sabía que sentir, ¿se lo había ocultado a su familia por que se avergonzaba de ella, porque temiera que hiciera alguna locura…?, no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes hija, no te preocupes…De todas formas, creo que vamos a ir para allí-.

-¿Eh?-

-Hace mucho que no visito a mi hijo, cogeré a su padre y a su hermana y cogeremos el primer avión, estaremos allí en unos días, así nos lo contara todo…Gracias por cuidar de él, muchas gracias-.

Eso le pareció gracioso, dentro de lo que cabía. Su madre, Fana, le había dado las gracias a su anfitrión por haberla salvado, por haberla cuidado, y ahora, las tornas se cambiaban, se sentía extrañamente bien.

-No se preocupe señora, luego le enviare un mensaje con la habitación del hospital, ahora si me disculpa…-

-Oh, claro claro, te mantendré informada de cuando llegaremos, gracias y hasta pronto Erin-.

Y la joven, tras despedirse brevemente, colgó. Se sentía agotada, y eso que había estado hablando solo unos minutos. La madre de Geber, y su padre y al parecer tenia al menos una hermana…De momento te encontró preocupada, era una parte de la vida de su esclavo de la que había estado desconectada, si, le había hablado de vez en cuando de sus tíos o sus abuelos, sobre todo con aquello del vino, pero nada como eso. Se sorprendió preguntándose is les caería bien a esas tres personas. Obviamente durante la visita no sería como era normalmente, no le trataría de esclavo, si alguien podía montar follón por aquello, esos serían sus familiares más cercanos y no quería causar problemas de ese tipo.

Después de aquello llamo a su madre y a su abuela, explicándole todo lo ocurrido y como estaba la cosa. No tardo mucho tampoco en colgar, llevándose un millón y medio de deseos por parte de su familia y amigas del desierto de ver a su anfitrión recuperado y a ella feliz, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Con la luz del sol en las primeras horas, alterno entre mirarle mientras le acariciaba la mano y leer el libro que le habían traído. Con las últimas luces del día ceno lo que le habían traído y con la luna, a unos pocos días de ser llena, entrando difuminada por las ventanas y cortinas, fue lentamente pensando en ceder al sueño mientras le seguía velando.

Sin embargo, antes de aquello, Geber se despertó por unos segundos. Su organismo aún seguía aquejado de dolor y cansancio y necesitaba toda su energía para dormir y recuperarse, pero se dio a sí mismo un minuto de margen, tenía que abrir sus ojos, los de la wyvern se clavaron en los suyos de inmediato, asegurarse de que estaba bien y darle las buenas noches.

-Fresita…Volví…-Su voz estaba más cansada y apagada a cada palabra, y era muy floja, mucho más que antes de la última sesión de operaciones, obligando a la joven a acercarse, hasta casi tumbarse en la cama con él. -Aún tengo sueño, mucho sueño, pero despertare, no podía dormir sin darte las gracias porque estés aquí…Buenas noches-. Y rápidamente tras esas palaras volvió a ceder al sueño.

-Buenas…Buenas noches-, murmuro al lado de su oído, una vez que hubo cerrado los ojos una vez más. Se quedó allí, parada un poco más, al lado de su anfitrión, a pesar del color pálido que tenía, aun podía sentir el calor manando de él. A medio camino de ceder completamente al sueño, se separó de forma brusca, se movió hacia el lado contrario de la cama y, ayudándose de las sabanas, movió a su esclavo un poco hacia un lado de la cama, dejándole un hueco lo bastante grande como para que ella se pudiera tumbar. Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, contando con que tenía la bastante fuerza como para aplastarle el cráneo a un kodo con las alas, le cubrió con sus alas, a modo de otra manta, de un abrazo protector, dejando ver por uno noche que no quería que le pasase nada. Enroscó su cola y su aguijón sobre sus piernas y apoyo la cabeza en el pedazo de precaria cabecera que estaba libre. En el mismo momento en que se posó con él, pudo notar como la respiración del joven se hacía más ligera, menos pesada, más estable, igual que dejaba de farfullar susurros, parecía que su mera presencia le calmaba, cosa que le saco una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta.

-Y así durante semanas…Le pediré a Draco algún libro más-, menciono en voz baja, terminando de acurrucarse. -Buenas noches…Mi ángel-, le susurro, con la mitad de su mente ya bajo el influjo de la noche. Después de aquello, simplemente cerró los ojos y durmió, mañana será otro día.

 **Porque incluso tras las mayores tormentas viene la calma, no es siempre cosa de escribir dolor y torturas y enfrentamientos y muerte y cosas chungas en general, de hecho este es quizás el más tranquilo y sosegado de todos, salvo para el guarda de seguridad, después de todo hay que recuperarse y si la que de normal te suele dar los golpes es ahora la que más quiere que te recuperes, es más fácil estar tranquilo.**

 **Sé que hoy no os dejo los comentarios respondidos, eso es porque ahora mismo son las seis de la mañana (tenía que terminar un trabajo, me tome media hora de descanso y vi que me faltaban dos o tres páginas para acabar y me dije, ¿why not?). Sé que no soy muy constante con ello, y pido disculpas por ello, aun así os quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno el apoyo y por disiparme cualquier duda sobre si hice un trabajo decente, en serio, muchas gracias y perdón de nuevo, supongo que mandaré un mp cuando este descansado, para agradecerlo y responderlo como es debido, hasta entonces, muchas gracias por leer y ¡que paséis un gran día!**


	15. Es mi mejor amigo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Y otra vez, ajeno a todos los vaivenes de las vidas en aquella pequeña roca que flotaba en el espacio, el sol despuntó con su brillo de nuevo, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día para todos aquellos a los que alimentaba con su brillo, entre ellos, una pareja de seres, unidos en ese singular lugar del espacio y el tiempo, descansando, alejados de todo el mundo, al menos por unas pocas horas.

Erin fue la primera en despertar, lentamente, recuperando sus sentidos, removiéndose en la cama como podía a pesar del poco espacio que tenía. Durante unos preciados y primeros segundos, no recordaba nada del día anterior, ni de la semana, ni de su vida, solo del momento. Vio el calmo rostro de su casero, olvidando por completo donde estaban o que les había llegado allí, sonriendo con calma, tomándose unos segundos para respirar y acomodarse, hasta que a su mente volvieron todos los recuerdos y su mente divago de vuelta a los días pasados, recordando como volvió a casa, herido y cubierto de su propia sangre, en ese momento perdió la sonrisa.

Se retiró lentamente, en silencio, no quería despertarle, aunque tampoco es que fuera algo sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que su precario estado le obligaba a descansar. El olor del que se había quejado semanas atrás ya no le importaba, después de todo con esas prendas que llevaba ya olía a Geber para cualquier liminal con olfato, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar y de las que preocuparse. Se volvió a sentar en su silla, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se retorcía levemente al dejar de sentir a la escamada, la cual no supo que pensar al ver aquel movimiento involuntario.

-Y así durante días y días…- Murmuro en voz baja, la verdad es que a pesar de que sin dudarlo no quería dejar de lado a su anfitrión, notaba como una opresión en el pecho ante la simple idea de dejarle solo, sabía que como mucho podría alejarse de él si lo dejaba con alguien de confianza. Pensaba que quizás cuando su madre viniera, podría dejarlo en buenas manos y escabullirse un rato al gimnasio, quedarse horas y horas sentada no era algo especialmente bueno para el cuerpo, o simplemente volar un poco…A pesar de lo cual había algo que no le terminaba de gustar en esa idea.

Se removió en la silla por un rato, sabía que Geber no se levantaría pronto. Se levantó, dio vueltas por la habitación durante una hora, saliendo solo para ir al baño y coger algo de comer, los sándwiches de atún de la maquina le parecieron algo sosos, pero por fortuna tuvo suerte y le cayeron de regalo unas galletas de chocolate.

Al igual que ayer, no se movió de su lado para nada más que lo ya nombrado, y salvo una pequeña visita de Aiur, que se pasó en una hora libre que tenía, pero no se pudo quedar mucho, estuvo sola todo ese tiempo. Se acabó el libro, la mitad de los datos de su móvil y contó las cicatrices y cortes, que tenía su casero en sus dos brazos, la mayoría de su asalto, unas pocas suyas. Pensó seriamente en irse a casa unos minutos y coger el portátil, pero con todo el tiempo transcurrido, quería esperar ya a que se despertase y darle los buenos días. También tenía la intención de ir a cocinarle algo a su casero, había visto un par de recetas por el móvil y le parecía que podía hacer algo con más sustento y sabor que esa mierda en puré que le habían presentado ayer, el problema sería dejarlo solo, porque tendría que pasar por casa para hacerlo, quizás si Aiur o Draco volvían más tarde…

Finalmente, a media mañana, horas después de que la reptiliana se despertase, el geólogo la imitó. Tan pronto como empezó a removerse y a abrir pesadamente los ojos, la joven se acercó a él, sentándose de nuevo en la silla a su lado.

-Buenos días Erin…- Susurro tan pronto como vio a su huésped mirándole desde un lado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Qué tal estas?-

-Aburrida, ¿qué esperabas?, me tienes aquí todo el día sin nada que hacer…- No sonaba tan irritada por esa realidad como podía aparentar con esas palabras, a pesar de lo cual seguía provocando muecas de desacuerdo en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Me siento mal por eso…Puedo… ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sea más ameno?-

-Curarte rápido-, fue la respuesta inmediata de la joven. Se levantó de la rígida silla, tomando nota mental de que tenía que conseguir también un cojín, y se tomó un descanso en la mullida cama, sentándose al lado de su casero, dejando la cola extenderse y caer por el otro extremo. -Eso es lo más importante, y luego ya pensarás en alguna forma adecuada para agradecérmelo-.

El geólogo se quedó en silencio unos instantes, antes de que se diera cuenta cómo podía agradecérselo, con algo que no hacía desde un tiempo atrás y que podía ser una buena idea. -¿Y si nos vamos de viaje?-, su voz raspada y dolorida sonaba bastante ilusionada. -No a ningún lugar de Japón, sino al extranjero, ya sabes, algún sitio interesante, como Roma, recorrer la gran muralla o el camino de Santiago…Esa clase de lugares, el que más te guste-. También pensaba en enviar a Aiur y quizás a Draco, según como saliera la inspección que le haría más adelante a su casero, al extranjero, así estarían más seguras mientras que en estas tierras se empezaba a dar forma una vez más al viejo conflicto entre él y GC.

A la escamosa se le encendieron los ojos. Había leído y escuchado hablar de aquellas tierras, ciudades y maravillas, especialmente de un par de meses a esta parte, desde que estaba mejor informada; pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza visitar lugares tan alejados. -Cu… ¿Cualquiera?- Comento asombrada, repasando rápidamente las posibilidades en su cabeza.

-Cualquiera-, confirmo con convicción. -¿Te parece bien tras las navidades, en las vacaciones de primavera?- Aunque la verdad sea dicha, lo mismo tenían otro viaje antes de navidad, pero tenía que confirmarlo con la universidad.

-¡Si, aquí están!-. Tan pronto como escucharon aquella voz, giraron las cabezas. Había una mujer joven en el marco de la puerta. Cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes. Piel pálida, lisa y cuidada. Pómulos altos, tez jovial y pequeña nariz. No debía de medir más de metro cincuenta e iba vestida con una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo era tan largo que le caía en cascada hasta casi el suelo. Erin se puso en pie y en guardia al ver a la desconocida tan relajada en el marco de la puerta, pero Geber reconocía a la persona detrás de aquel cuerpo.

-Emelyn…Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿supongo que no vienes sola?-, Erin se quedó quieta un segundo, alternando la mirada entre la joven que sonreía mientras daba un paso al frente y su esclavo, había algo que se le escapaba.

Otra figura entro tras ella, no, no estaba sola. Era un humano, mucho más alto que la joven, de casi la altura de Geber o Erin. Pelo corto de un marrón oscuro, así como barba corta muy cuidada, piel más morena, rasgos que, al igual que los del geólogo, hacían pensar en algún lugar alejado de Japón, en algún lugar más de Europa que de Asia. Iba muy casual con un chándal rojo y un colgante de la trifuerza. Al entrar, avanzó rápidamente al lado de Geber, a la posición contraria a donde la wyvern le guardaba. El joven en cama le correspondió como pudo al apretón de manos y las palmadas en el hombro que le dio y procedió a las presentaciones.

-Erin, este es Cedric, mi mejor amigo desde el instituto y su compañera liminal Emelyn, que te adelanto que no te dejes engañar, es una doppelganger-.

-Como siempre quitándome la diversión…- Comento la cambiaformas acercándose por el lado de los dos amigos.

-No es el momento para esas cosas Eme-, replico Cedric, girándose de nuevo hacia la escamosa. -¿Erin, no? es un placer-.

-Seguro…Tu cara me suena…- A pesar de todo, la joven aún estaba algo desconfiada por la situación, inconscientemente se mantenía cerca de su anfitrión, había algo en la escena que la descolocaba, un algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Seguramente porque su instinto le gritaba que había algo raro en todo esto, pero no podía saber que era, solo recordar que él rostro del joven lo había visto en alguna parte antes.

-Normal-, se adelantó Geber, entre risas. -¿Recuerdas la peli de la otra semana?...Un encuentro monstruoso, la que iba sobre la guerra y James, el hacía el papel del soldado-.

-Me sigo sin creer que mis clases de interpretación me salieran tan bien-, admitió tomando asiento en la cama; su compañera simplemente modifico la parte baja de su asiento en una especie de silla de madera. -Y mientras tú lamiendo rocas, como siempre-.

-Te lo dije mil veces-, replico con ese típico tono que es como de enfado pero no es real, más bien en broma. -El gusto es una forma perfecta de identificar algunas muestras o resaltar los restos…Además, no sé porque te sorprendes, siempre fuiste un gran actor, aún hoy en día tras… ¿dieciocho años?-

-Diecisiete, haremos los dieciocho en siete meses-.

-Eso, aún tras tanto tiempo, aún hay veces que no sé si dices la verdad o me estas engañando…-

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Sé que desde hace algún tiempo…- Erin se sintió increíblemente aludida con esas palabras, a pesar de que se había sentido un poco fuera tras la repentina aparición de esa pareja -…No siempre estas disponible para nuestras noches por internet, y lo entiendo, pero cuando me prometiste que estarías estos dos últimos días y no apareciste, me preocupe, nunca has faltado a una promesa. Llame, pero no contestabas, al final contacte con tu madre y me lo conto todo… ¿Te atracaron?-

Geber se quedó en silencio un segundo. Miro a Cedric, luego a Erin y finalmente de vuelta a su amigo. -Es mucho más complicado que eso, bastante más…-

El actor inmediatamente endureció el rostro, tensándose. -¿Cómo de más?-

-Mucho-. Y con esas palabras fue suficiente. Tras tantos años, no hacía falta mucho para que se entendieran mutuamente, unas pocas palabras o incluso gestos podrían bastar para comunicar más información que una docena de libros, por supuesto había también temas, que tratar en persona con conversaciones mucho más largas…Y privadas.

-Emelyn, ¿podrías…?-

-Ni lo digas-, respondió con rapidez, interrumpiéndole. -Y conozco ese tono tuyo, vale lo haré, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Geber, espero que para la próxima estés mejor-. Se levantó de su asiento, que volvió con rapidez a ser su peinado, y saltó por encima de Geber hasta quedarse al lado de la escamosa, que la mirada algo molesta. -Erin, vamos, salgamos un rato las dos, necesitan hablar de muchas cosas-.

-No, no voy a dejarle solo-, se acercó un poco más a Geber, su voz sonaba muy determinada. -De todas formas lo que necesitéis hablar lo podéis hacer delante de mí-, Geber le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, una mirada clara de que no le había contado nada, que no podían hablar de lo que había pasado de verdad en su presencia. Luego se giró hacia la wyvern, para hablarle en tono conciliador.

-No te preocupes, le conozco desde más de la mitad de mi vida, estaré en buenas manos, además, deberías salir un rato, aprovechar la oportunidad, puede que tarde semanas en recuperarme y me mataría verte aquí aburrida todos esos días…-

Erin se lo pensó por varios segundos, miro repetidamente a todos los presentes. Aunque quería seguir junto a él, se suponía que era su mejor amigo, si no lo podía dejar a solas con su mejor amigo…Al final decidió dar un voto de confianza, más que nada porque, aunque no lo admitiera, confiaba en Geber y en que si él le decía que estría bien, suponía que estaría bien, además sería solo un rato corto, solo lo necesario para estirar las piernas, o al menos eso pretendía ella. -Vale, pero como le pase algo mientras estoy fuera…-

-Estará bien, no te preocupes-, respondió con calma su anfitrión.

La wyvern, aún algo a regañadientes, mirando hacia atrás en más de una ocasión, se separó de su casero y acompaño a la cambiaformas afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Erin se quedó varios segundos quieta, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con firmeza, mirando su color blanquecino y la etiqueta que indicaba el número de habitación que era, hasta que la descendiente del abismo le tocó con delicadeza el hombro.

-Vamos, es suficiente-, le recrimino con un tono completamente neutro. -No se va a morir por un solo día sin ti, tienes que relajarte…-

-Es fácil decirlo-, le respondió de forma seca, clavándole la mirada, -cuando tu novio no está en la cama del hospital al borde de la muerte-. Ajena a la comparación que había hecho y a pesar de la reticencia que ponía a moverse, lentamente empezó a caminar por el pasillo, seguida de la abismal, hacia el ascensor. Sin embargo caminaba de forma distraída, chocándose contra doctores y pacientes que la miraban con disgusto un segundo antes de continuar con sus cosas.

-¿Acabas de admitir que es tu novio?-, le comento con una sonrisa borde mientras se ponía a su altura, manteniendo el aspecto de joven que tenía antes.

-No digas estupideces-, se quedó parada frente al ascensor tras llamarlo, mirándola de reojo. -No he dicho tal cosa-.

-Como me contaron, una tsundere…-Murmuro la cambiaformas, confirmando para sí que aquella joven coincidía con aquellos pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente cuando Cedric le describía a la joven que estaba viviendo con Geber. Una persona insegura de sus emociones que solía responder de forma exagerada y podía mostrarse obsesiva con alguien…Se obligó a recodar que las personas no pueden, ninguna, ser resumidas de verdad en una palabra, pero la primera impresión estaba hecha.

-Habla más alto, no te escucho-.

-Que adonde iremos, no conozco esta ciudad y los chicos necesitaran tiempo para ponerse al día, especialmente tras tantas noches en las que no se puede conectar tras conocerte-.

Erin la miro con disgusto, pero parecía que era inmune a sus miradas asesinas; y de todas formas no se le podía quitar la razón. Desde que la wyvern entro en la vida del geólogo, este no siempre estaba disponible por las noches para sus amigos, ya fuera por servirle de reposapiés, o ayudándola o cocinándole algo, o simplemente porque ella, al menos en teoría no sabía usar el portátil de este último y le exigía que cenase con ella para poder ver alguna serie o película interesante, tenía menos tiempo libre. De forma que su horario, otora estable, se tornó más cambiante, obligando a su amigo se adaptase. -No he desayunado nada, primero almorcemos, ¿o no tienes hambre?-

-Nah, me vale-, tras un segundo de silencio, pensando en sus palabras, pues le habían dicho que Erin no tenía ni idea de en qué trabajaba realmente Geber y no quería fastidiarla, continuo. -La comida del avión es una porquería, me vendrá bien comer algo…Y esta debe de ser Aiur, ¿no?-

Tan pronto como se abrió el ascensor, vieron a la escorpida, vestida con una gruesa cazadora verde lima, la mochila a sus espaldas y el móvil entre las manos, había venido a visitar al convaleciente y su vigilante. -Ho…Hola-, respondió tímida ante el comentario de la cambiaformas, desviando con rapidez su mirada a Erin, suplicándole con los ojos una explicación.

-Te explicaré por el camino-, comento por desgana mientras se metían al ascensor. No tardaron las puertas en cerrarse y empezar a sonar aquella débil musiquita. Tras bajar un piso, Erin comenzó a relatar. -Un amigo de Geber ha venido a visitarle por su accidente, esta es su pareja doppelganger-. Relato corto, pero al final era un buen resumen, ambas liminales notaron que parecía a pesar de todo distraída, como si pensase en algo más.

-Y eso-, respondió con rapidez la cambiaformas acercándose a la peliverde y posándole la mano en el hombro, para lo cual se vio obligada a levitar levemente. -Hemos venido a ver cómo está el pobrecillo después de que le atracasen, nos hemos ido en mitad del rodaje, y tenemos a medio Los Ángeles cabreados, pero Cedric no admitía un no por respuesta-.

Aiur se quedó un segundo en silencio. Erin seguía metida en su mundo, ajeno a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, mientras bajaban los pisos que les separaban del suelo y empezaban a pasear por la planta baja, rumbo a la calle; pero la joven escorpida no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cedric, Los Ángeles, rodaje…?-, pregunto, extrañada, uniendo las piezas del puzle en su cabeza y reajustándose la mochila que llevaba, llena de libros, apuntes, deberes con los que tenía la esperanza de que Geber le ayudase si estaba despierto; no se le daban bien las matemáticas, y un termo de chocolate para compartir con sus amigas en el hospital. -¿No estaremos hablando del mismo tipo del que tengo un poster en mi armario no?-

-Espero que no-, el semblante de la joven se tornó de pronto frío y siniestro. -Odio a esas idiotas que tienen posters de mi novio en sus cuartos y les hablan y besan como si fueran a quitármelo…-

-Eh…-De verdad que sonaba real, maldijo para sí; todos los que conocía parecía que podían volverse increíblemente fríos y terribles de un momento a otro, Geber como demostró durante la excursión, Erin…Sobraba decirlo y ahora ella…Solo faltaba que Draco se mostrase como alguien cruel e impasible, no estaba segura de sí le gustaría verlo así. -Yo, no…Es decir…-

La sonrisa efímera de la abismal le acalló el tartamudeo. -No te preocupes, no lo decía en serio-, a pesar de esa afirmación, su tono de voz completamente neutro no daba mucha confianza. -Pero si, el mismo Cedric, es mi pareja, mi confidente, mi amigo y mi compañero, siempre trabajamos juntos…De hecho, ¿viste "Marea Abisal"?, yo hice de monstruo marino, la capitana Marta y de tripulantes de segundo plano y él se quedó el papel del prota-.

-Wow…- Admitió con la boca abierta, si, había visto la peli, hace poco de hecho, y tenía la intuición de que algunos de esos actores le parecían sospechosamente similares en algún sentido, pero no sabía decir, ahora lo sabía. Esa reacción hizo a la cambiaformas hinchar el pecho de orgullo.

-Si, como lo escuchas, el resto de las preguntas para cuando nos sentemos, ¿falta mucho para la cafetería esa Erin?-

-No-, el tono de la draconida era bastante pasivo, ausente incluso, no las miraba y caminaba delante. -Solo un par de calles más-. Y esas calles recorrieron sin variar la formación; la cambiaformas y la quitinosa detrás de la wyvern, compartiendo algunos detalles u opiniones de aquella película mientras alcanzaban la cafetería.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la susodicha cafetería, un modesto pero elegante edificio de una planta de paredes marrones y grandes ventanas en el que reinaba un agradable ambiente, y pidieron; unas tostadas con mermelada, cruasanes y chocolate caliente, perfecto para el día fresquito que se estaba quedando. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa en el interior, dado que a pesar del jersey calentito que tenía Erin como regalo de navidad anticipado, seguía sin sentirse muy cómoda en el frío. Además, la silla para Aiur, una de las pocas que tenía el local, no cabía por la puerta, de hecho ella en si casi no lo lograba.

Tras unos primeros intentos de unirla a la conversación, correspondidos con respuestas vagas y con desinterés, demostrando para los ojos atentos y las mentes rápidas de las otras dos jóvenes cuan profunda era la preocupación que sentía por Geber, la dejaron tranquila, removiendo su taza de chocolate calmadamente mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las tiendas que había al otro lado de la calle, una frutería, ferreterías, etc, y miraba el móvil de vez en cuando, ya si mandaba mensajes a alguien o simplemente miraba la hora y pensaba en cuanto tiempo le quedaba para volver al hospital, era algo que ninguna de las dos podría decirlo.

-Bueno…Entonces… ¿Sois amigos de Geber?-, pregunto la artrópoda interesándose en la recién llegada y pegando un sorbo de chocolate tras mojar un pedazo de cruasán.

-Se podría decir, yo no tanto-, a pesar de que Aiur sufrió un más que visible escalofrío al verle tomar su chocolate con el meñique y morder las tostadas con unos mechones, ella ni se inmuto y siguió hablando. -Yo lo conozco solo de un par de años a esta parte; le conocí cuando formalicé mi relación con Cedric y me presentó a sus amigos más cercanos. El sí que lo conoce, llevan juntos desde el instituto, desde el primer día de instituto; es una historia…¿Preciosa, trágica?, no sé muy bien diferenciar entre ambos términos; se conocieron cuando los amigos de primaria de Geber le abandonaron por considerarlo un bicho raro y se fueron con otros grupos, han sido mejores amigos desde ese día, casi veinte años atrás, literalmente han estado más de la mitad de sus vidas como amigos, …me temía en un principio no le callera bien y tuviera problemas, ya estaba lista para el rechazo, pero para mi sorpresa, no fue así. Era mucho más agradable de lo que aparentaba y con la mente abierta, siempre nos ha apoyado-.

-Sí, ese parece Geber-, asintió la joven, mirando de reojo a la wyvern por si reaccionaba, pero no hacía más que mirar a las tiendas de enfrente a través del cristal. -¿Ahora con el acta y todo debe de ser más fácil no?, llevar vuestra relación y eso-.

La abisal la miro con incredulidad y decepción, incluso dejo de comer aunque pudiera hablar con varias de sus bocas llenas. -No, de hecho os estoy confiando esto porque tenéis la confianza de Geber, pero para todo el mundo por muchos rumores que desgraciados sin vida social quieran soltar en la red, solo somos compañeros de trabajo. En California aun no tienen la mente tan avanzada como para aceptarnos, es decir, ¿uno de sus actores más queridos y una hija del caos reptante?, no, el mundo no lo aceptaría bien, ya conoces a esas víboras de la prensa, lo que pueden hacer con solo unas palabras, el daño que pueden causar…Si el día llega lo anunciaremos a los cuatro vientos, mientras tanto solo podemos mantener la fachada…Diablos, si hasta mi familia de los planos abisales me rechazaría por…-

-¿Porque?, Cedric no parece tan mal partido y todo eso…Oh, y siento lo vuestro, lo mantendré en secreto-. A pesar de la carusa de alegría y determinación de la joven, la cambiaformas se quedó parada y en silencio unos segundos más; le era tan natural ya la vida a espaldas del mundo que llevaba con Cedric y que compartía con Geber y algunos que otros más, que casi se le escapaba otra vez un detalle que a ojos expertos podría haber dado al traste con todo lo que su amigo hubiera intentado ocultar; no quería, pero la joven tenía esa actitud amable y familiar que hacía que confiar en ella fuera fácil, los excelentes comentarios de Geber al respecto de su actitud no hacían más fácil desconfiar de ella.

-Por salir con un humano, sí, eso, algunos abisales aún son bastante tradicionales y preferirían que me hubiera enamorado de alguna otra criatura de por ahí. Otro cambiaformas, un poseedor, remolino de caos, mi padre siempre ha gustado especialmente de los caminantes de vacío…Pero no, Cedric es mucho más interesante y divertido que cualquiera de ellos-. Había alzado la voz mientras hablaba, casi había gritando al final, Ari no tardo en pensar que había tenido algún problema con su familia antes de venir a este plano; no tardo sin embargo mucho en relajarse. -Bueno, ya hable suficiente y aun me queda la mitad del chocolate, ahora háblame de ti y de cómo le va a Geber por estos lares antes de que me ponga a contarte historietas de los planos amorfos…-

-Nunca he ido ni he oído hablar de esos lugares, ¿cómo son?, ¿se parecen a algún reino daédrico, al vacío de los Xel'naga?-

-Meh…Solo un poco, pero venga, cuéntame, no te hagas la loca-.

En unos minutos, Aiur relato un poco su historia, como y de que había conocido a Geber; dejando sus buenas impresiones sobre el joven bien remarcadas, comentándole que no podía hoy quedar Draco porque le había dicho que aún tenía que quedarse a cargo de la hija de su huésped, y terminando su relato en la excursión de hace un par de días.

-Y entonces se puso rojo de ira, cuando se lo llevo a la cueva, casi creía que lo iba a matar…-

-Sí, ese es el Geber que conozco; es muy paciente y tal, especialmente con los que aprecia, pero tiene unos prontos-, hizo bastos gestos con la mano para enfatizar sus palabras. -Si alguien toca algunos temas o se pasa de la raya, puede llegar a hacer cosas muy desagradables, especialmente ni no está ni su familia cercana ni Cedric para controlarle…Aunque creo, ¡ey, Erin!, ¿tu podrías controlarlo así no?-

La aludida ni aparto la mirada, ellas dos ya se habían acabado su comida, pero ella seguía con su taza de chocolate entre las manos, mirando al exterior. -Sí, supongo, depende…- Suspiro y se giró, aunque no había seguido la conversación, tenía una mirada determinada y viva por primera vez en todo aquel día desde que salió de la habitación del hospital.

-Muy bien, ¿ya terminasteis no?, pues vamos a movernos, si tengo un día en que pueda dejarlo solo y sufriendo en el hospital…- Ambas captaron ese pequeño deje, ese leve gesto de disgusto al decir esas palabras, pero siguió hablando, poniéndose en pie. -Voy a prepararme para las semanas que me quedan; te voy a enseñar el centro comercial-.

-Es un poco cliché-, admitió mientras Erin se bebía de un solo trago todo el chocolate que le quedaba y se limpiaba el bigote marrón que se le había quedado. -Llevar a la joven invitada a pasar el día al centro comercial, pero no puedo negar que esté interesada en pasarme una tarde de compras en Japón, nunca estuve aquí antes y hay muchos rumores… ¿Es cierto que tienen secciones dedicadas solo a almohadas de abrazar?- Se levantó y comenzaron todas a caminar, ya habían pagado la cuenta antes, asique no tuvieron problemas.

-No tengo ni idea-, admitió de mejor humor la dragona; -pero vamos a descubrirlo, de todas formas no me pienso comprar una, sería patético y no dan calor-.

-Si, en tu caso, ¿mejor Geber no?-, dijo con una sonrisa pícara la actriz.

Erin la miro con cansancio en la mirada, mientras Aiur reía por lo bajo aquellas palabras. -Sí, es mejor que una cabecera, sea quien sea a quien tenga dibujado-.

La firme respuesta de la escamada le pilló por sorpresa, y le provoco una sonrisa. -Exacto, bueno, ¿lleváis dinero?, tengo de sobra para invitaros al capricho que queráis-.

-No te preocupes por mí, Geber me paga al mes casi todo su salario que no se gasta en facturas o cosas vitales…Me sorprende lo que llega a cobrar-. Lo que no sabía Erin es que su anfitrión le daba literalmente todo su sueldo para que disfrutase de la vida y de salir con sus amigas por ahí; tenía sus trucos para que le salieran más baratas las facturas o generar más ingresos de ser necesario.

Ambas tras esa aclaración miraron a la joven escorpida, que, algo intimidada, dio un paso atrás. -Yo…Yo también tengo suficiente por si veo algo, últimamente han empezado a pagar mejor por mi veneno, asique…-

-Pues perfecto entonces-, dijo sonriente la cambiaformas. -Solo asegúrate de guardarte suficiente para ir a ver la nueva peli en la que estamos trabajando cuando salga a la luz-.

Aunque Erin pasaba aún un poco de todo, y se limitaba a oír desde atrás, a la escorpida se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿Una peli, cual, de que va, cuándo saldrá?-, se notaba que le gustaba el trabajo de aquella pareja de actores.

-No puedo dar secretos, como comprenderás…- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras alteraba su cuerpo a voluntad. Su pelo se tornó rosado, sus ropas, de estilo gótico, una larga aleta rosada y escamada sustituyó a sus piernas, y al final, con una mirada aristocrática y una voz melosa, pero a la vez autoritaria le respondió a la joven. -Primero la gran pantalla, luego, ¡el mundo!-

-Venga, dejad de hacer el tonto, queda lejos-, respondió con sequedad la wyvern desde delante.

Caminaron durante casi una hora, deteniéndose en alguna tienda o cafetería momentáneamente para que la wyvern pudiera recuperar algo de su calor perdido, no mucho, gracias al jersey que aun portaba. Discutiendo, especialmente la artrópoda y la abismal sobre los últimos estrenos de cine, finalmente llegaron al gran centro.

Sin problemas de ningún tipo entraron, y empezaron a buscar materiales diversos. Erin se aprovisionó, se compró, lo primero, una maleta enorme y una neverita de viaje y las lleno con toda clase de comida; en su mayoría o precongelada o ingredientes frescos, pues sabía que estaría días y días metida en aquel hospital y no quería depender de que una de sus amigas le trajera la comida, pediría "amablemente", prestada la cocina del hospital por el día para hacerse la comida o prepararle una versión inferior del net a su anfitrión, ya viendo que le sentaba genial. Aparte de ello también se llevó un cojín para la silla del hospital y una cabecera más grande para su casero y ella cuando durmieran, eso sí, con ningún dibujo en ella.

Aiur las detuvo un largo rato en la sección de videojuegos; reservo un par de ejemplares del Elder Scrolls 7, una para ella y el otro, dado que el juego saldría a mediados de diciembre, para su profesor, pues quería obsequiarle algún regalo de navidad, y tenía la extraña sensación de que Geber le estaría preparando uno también. También acabo echándose en una consola de exposición una larga serie de carreras a un competitivo juego de conducción con una joven arpía de pelo azul, al final la cosa quedo en que deberían de volver a competir más tarde, cuando Erin no la arrastrase fuera de esa sección para que las acompañase.

Emelyn, después de fingir ser un mímico de los del videojuego Prey en la sección de videojuegos, dar un par de infartos por tentaciones que su voluble y caótica sangre no podía resistir y firmar algún autógrafo a un par de personas que la lograron reconocer, aunque también es verdad que les dejo caer algunas pistas a posta, se llenó las manos de cosas que jamás esperaba encontrar en un comercio. ¡¿Sandias cuadradas!?, eso le pareció cosa de brujería. También, con una sonrisa se pasó por la sección de disfraces, aunque aparentemente no compro nada.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las preparaciones para el tiempo que tenía por delante y la alegría de las otras dos compañeras ante lo obtenido, Erin aún sentía que le faltaba algo, y entonces fue cuando vio una tiendecita que encajaba justo con aquello que estaba pensando.

Ambas jóvenes salieron por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, y dejando a los dos amigos a solas. Sin perder mucho el tiempo, Geber se echó para un lado, dejándole un hueco más que respetable para que se sentase en la cama. No podía moverse mucho más y no hizo falta, se sentó a su lado, contemplando el paisaje urbano por la ventana, no necesitaban mi mirarse a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pasó?, ambos sabemos que no fue un simple atraco como he oído en las noticias-.

-Ojalá hubieran sido unos salteadores con suerte, sería mucho más fácil... ¿Te acuerdas hace un par de años, en India?-

-Cómo olvidarlo, ese GC casi te mata en un atentado bomba mientras estabas en tu cumbre de geología, te enfadase tanto por ello que le perseguiste durante dos meses por las ciudades y pueblos de la zona hasta dar con él y matarlo-; aquí se quedó en silencio unos preciados segundos, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo intentaba decir. -¿Acaso el…?-

-Con un colmillo de zombie, hace unas semanas-.

-Bufff…Estas jodido, y más en tu condición… ¿Te curaste ya?-

-No, sigo tan condenado a muerte como hace un par de meses-.

-Fuiste un idiota al hacerlo, la verdad, podría haberte ayudado-.

-No creo, es decir, tienes muchos problemas por tu zona, tengo que hacer mi trabajo por aquí y necesitaba probar, de todas formas a pesar de todo, creo que podría curarme con flores de Drak Abisal-.

-¿El árbol del pecado?-, volteó la mirada hacia su amigo. -Esa planta es de todo menos sanadora, y lo sabes-. El tono de reproche era notable en su voz.

-Sí, pero si las pruebas que hice con mi sangre me salieron bien, debería de sanarme o al menos retrasar los efectos lo bastante para encontrar una cura definitiva; en el peor de los casos hará en dos minutos lo que mi vial en un año-.

-Espero que tengas razón, no tenemos a nadie que quiera encargarse de tu trabajo… y dime, ¿a quién mandaste?-

-Rowana-.

-Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo-, aunque ya se había vuelto a relajar y mirar a las nubes por la ventana, sonaba aún disgustado, pero no mucho; confiaba en su amigo pero esa opción aún se le hacía demasiado rara.

-Sé que no es un ejemplo de honradez, pero es más fiable que el mercenario o ladrón promedio, además se conoce ese plano mejor que nadie…No saldrá barato, pero volverá con la mercancía-.

-Espero por tu bien que no te equivoques, pero volviendo al tema central, ¿entonces ese fanático vive de nuevo, desde cuándo?-

-Hace un par de semanas, quizás debería de haber informado antes…-

-Sí…sí bien yo no puedo brindarte ayuda, seguro que alguien más de nuestros "amigos", puede prescindir de algunos recursos, después de todo ha demostrado ese hombre ser un peligro para ti, y para todos nosotros-.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo cada uno necesita mucho los recursos que pueda tener, con la revelación de la extraespecies los peligros son mayores y las tareas que hacer también, necesitarán todo lo que puedan conseguir…De momento este altercado no le salió gratis, estará tan dañado o más que yo, en cuando salga de aquí pondré todos los recursos que tengo en marcha-.

-¿Una guerra en las sombras del país del sol naciente?-

-Exacto, no me he pasado todos estos años aquí simplemente haciendo geología…-

-Sep, también estás intentando ligar con una wyvern-.

-¡Cedric!-

-¿Qué?-, dijo riendo, -sabes que tengo razón, como siempre-.

-Pu…Puede…Pero, ¡pero eso no quita el caso!, estoy al borde de la muerte a punto de condenar muchas vidas y miles de dólares, yenes, euros, pesos, drakmas…O como quieras llamar al dinero a desaparecer, porque no voy a permitir a GC meterse en mi camino otra vez, me voy a tener que pasar semanas enteras en el sótano remontando todo lo que se ha reblandecido con estos años de calma y encontrando a viejos contactos. Todo ello evitando que esto salga a la luz o que tengan que intervenir los efectivos de Mon o Moe…Quizás esto se prolongue por años y seguro que se extenderá hacia Indonesia, Corea y China… ¿Y me preguntas si me gusta Erin?-

-No es la primera vez que mandas vidas a la muerte o te mueves en las sombras de la sociedad aparentando ser solo un geólogo, pero es la primera vez que logras estar tan cerca e íntimo con una chica, por eso me impresiona más esta última parte…Además, está claro que te gusta, aunque solo sea por como hablas de ella, si la wyvern no se ha dado cuenta es que aún está muy metida en su royo tsundere-.

-…Ñah…Como digas, bueno, ya sabes cómo me va por aquí, ¿y tú?-.

-Si, como siempre, discurriendo el tema…Pues bien, nada especial que no te dijera la última vez que hablamos…Eso sí, procura curarte pronto, hay evento del doble de puntos de experiencia la semana que viene-.

-A veces pienso que todo esto es algo raro…Acabamos de hablar de algo que ocuparía la primera página en todos los periódicos del mundo, y volvemos al tema de los juegos…-

-Bueno, puedes verlo así, o puedes pensar que ayuda a relajarnos de todo el trabajo que tenemos que hacer, además, jugamos desde antes de meternos en este lio-.

-Tienes razón, pues nada, tendré que recuperarme rápidamente para no dejaros solos esa semana, además algo de experiencia extra me vendrá genial, casi estoy a punto de subir de nivel…-

-Bueno, si te tienes que quedar un día más en cama por tu escamosa…-

-… ¿Puedes dejar el tema?-

-No, habértelo pensado antes de hablar de ello cuando estamos online como si fueras el protagonista de una mala novela romántica, la última vez le distes arcadas a Emelyn-.

Entre bromas que solo ellos dos podían entender, asuntos que únicamente esos amigos podían tratar y una profunda tortura psicológica amistosa por parte de Cedric sobre su compañero en base a su relación con Erin, pasaron los minutos, las horas, dejando de lado los graves problemas que más tarde que temprano, Geber tendría que solucionar; después de todo, había venido a comprobar que le pasaba a su amigo, no a estresarle.

Finalmente, tras un par de horas de charla insustancial, discusiones filosóficas que no llegaban a ninguna parte, pero al menos les mantenían con las mentes despiertas y ajenas a los tejidos desgarrados del joven, ese agradable pasatiempo se vio detenido por una súbita llamada al móvil de Cedric.

-¿Hola?, oh, Emelyn…Si, está aquí…Un segundo-, apartó el teléfono de su oreja y se inclinó levemente sobre su amigo. -Esta con tu wyvern y Aiur en la puerta de tu casa, parece que se han parado a recoger el portátil que le compraste a Erin…-

-No…No me mires así-…Le dijo en tono débil, la sonrisa de superioridad y victoria del actor era abrumadora.

-En fin, dicen que si necesitas algo de allí, que vuelven en un par de horas-.

-Bueno, estaría bien mi móvil-, en ese momento Cedric puso el altavoz, pudo oír de fondo al trio calavera. -Mi móvil debería de estar por allí y… ¿Erin y Aiur escuchan lo que digo?-

-No, yo no puse el altavoz-, dijo con rapidez la abisal desde el otro lado.

-Bien, pues cuando puedas escaquearte, si puedes, baja al sótano y cruza la puerta, deberías de poder entrar; dentro busca unos frascos pequeños con un líquido espumoso de color sangre, están etiquetados como "rosalminas"…-

-Geber… ¿Desde cuando tienes rosalminas?-, cuestiono Cedric, mientras recibían una respuesta positiva desde el otro extremo del móvil y colgaba. -Su comercio y plantación está prohibido en casi todos los estados liminales, ni siquiera yo tengo en California-.

-Lo sé, fue jodidísimo de encontrar, de hecho me las trajo Rowana de contrabando desde nosedonde y tengo plantadas unas cuantas en el sótano, ahora la mitad de mi cosecha de rosalminas es para ella, sé que las vende ya procesadas por ahí a precio de oro, planee hacer lo mismo, total siempre hay demanda, sobretodo en la medicina tradicional de ciertas comunidades, pero ya sabes que ayuda a paliar el dolor y a que tu cuerpo genere sangre más rápidamente, lo necesite todo para consumo propio cuando Erin vino a mi vida y ahora con ese fanático de vuelta en el ajo, creo que le dejare el negocio libre por unos años-.

-Oh, ¿puedo pasarme luego por tu sótano para coger un manojo o dos?, tener un poco siempre es útil-. Se mostraba claramente sorprendido, pero encantado por ese dato, ni se paró a preguntarle porque no se lo había comentado antes, no era algo tan vital como el retorno de GC y nunca había tiempo suficiente como para contar todo lo que tenían que contar, sabían que morirían y aún quedarían temas pendientes. Por eso siempre trataban de cumplir con sus noches de juegos, es una forma perfecta de mantenerse informados.

-Claro, mientras me dejes una planta, puedo replantar toda la cosecha y la hellhound aún tardará en volver a por su parte…De hecho si ves algo más que te interese, sírvete tú mismo, hay una llave oculta al lado de la cochera, ¿recuerdas que te pase una foto?-

-Sí, sí, pues nada, me pasare después…- Se paró un segundo, en silencio, distrayendo su mirada; era un excelente actor, incluso podría engañar a Geber tras tantos años de convivencia, hacerle creer cosas inciertas aun cuando se podían comunicar solo con un par de gestos, pero en aquellos instantes no necesitaba ni quería fingir.

-Geber… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir viviendo con Erin?-, giro el rostro y le miro a los ojos directamente, dejando de eludir la mirada. -Sí, me alegra que puedas estar cercano por una vez en tu vida con alguna mujer, pero al mismo tiempo no me gusto desde el primer día la manía que tiene de resolver sus problemas e inseguridades con la fuerza bruta. Recuerdo que tú tampoco estabas muy de acuerdo los primeros días…-

-Lo se amigó, lo sé-, se incorporó un poco como pudo, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, antes de volver a recostarse. -Los primeros días sí que fueron malos, pensé en llamar a Smith para que me la quitase de encima, pero luego…Fui cogiéndole cariño…Sabes todos mis gustos, ser el que se tiene que arrodillar nunca me supuso un problema-.

-Con Dalai sí que no te arrodillaste mucho tiempo-…Rio levemente. -Entonces… ¿Es todo un capricho, un fetiche por escamas y cadenas?-

-No, no, no no, ni de lejos-, respondió con fuerza tan pronto como la voz de Cedric dejo de sonar. -Sí, no te engañare, las cadenas y las escamas son poderosos grilletes, pero me niego a catalogarlo como un capricho…Me gusta mucho-.

-Espero que tengas razón y que al final de todo este camino tengas uno de esos finales felices que tanto te gustan; ya te cause bastante daño como para quedarme tranquilo viendo cómo te lo hace alguien más-.

Geber sonrió amargamente. -No te preocupes, sabes que no me meto en ninguna historia que no tenga un final feliz…Además, desde que conociste a Emelyn pasamos menos tiempo hablando, necesitaré entretenerme con algo y el registro geológico ya lo tengo muy visto…-

-Tu metiéndote con la geología, si hasta tú lo haces luego no te extrañe que nadie vea tu trabajo como una ciencia real…-

-Más real que lo que hacen esos fisiquitos teóricos...Oye, ¿cuánto os quedareis?-

-Vinimos solo para hoy Geber. Por desgracia has decidido casi morirte en un momento muy ocupado de nuestras vidas, ya sabes, las películas, los viajes, encargarse de la zona, el evento de doble experiencia…De todas formas, seguimos con los planes de navidad, ¿o vas a pasar las fiestas con Erin?-

-A menos que se me confiese antes de año nuevo, lo dudo. La enviaré a casa por navidad y seguiremos como siempre, cenaremos todos juntos en la nochebuena y estaré con mi familia en año nuevo… ¿Este año te toca ser el anfitrión a ti no?-

-Sí, en ambas cenas, y cada uno quiere algo diferente, tendré que esclavizar a Jon, del cáterin para que lo haga todo, porque pasó de pasarme el día cocinando-.

-Teniendo en cuanta como cocinas, es lo mejor-.

-¿Cómo cocino?, vale, pues no te volveré a preparar por tu cumple la tarta de cuatro chocolates, ya que "teniendo en cuenta como cocino", podría matarte-.

-No, espera, ¿la tarta de chocolate?, tío, eso es demasiado cruel, incluso para ti-.

-Haberlo pensado mejor antes de decir cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, y no me jodas que viviendo con alguien que te mandaría al hospital como le dijeras que te gusta debes de tener práctica con eso-.

-Sí, pero tío, sin la tarta, tengo menos razones para curarme y salir vivo de aquí.-

-Bien, pues cuando venga Erin le diré que es más importante para tu felicidad un pedazo de tarta que ella-.

-No hay duda, eres tu-.

Quitando un breve descanso para beber agua, ir al baño, tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta su estado y comer algo, el cuerpo del geólogo le demandaba con urgencia algo dulce y las chocolatinas de una máquina expendedora cercana saciaron su necesidad de glucosa, se quedaron las pocas horas que les restaron hasta la vuelta de la joven dragona con ese tipo de charla, insustancial, superflua, pero simplemente perfecta para la salud mental, y aunque no logro recuperar la preciada tarta.

Casi al anochecer, llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Aiur ya se había separado con anterioridad, pues mañana tenía que presentar un seminario de un análisis granulométrico y quería descansar, de forma que solo eran la abisal y Erin, que sonaba algo preocupada y ansiosa por volver a entrar. Les pidieron un último momento.

-Suena genuinamente preocupada, quizás tengas una posibilidad y todo-, comento Cedric mientras recogía sus cosas y comprobaba la hora en el móvil.

-Aunque no lo creas oír eso de tu parte me da muchos ánimos, gracias-.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que tienes por delante, me alegra verte positivo. Espero que ganes esta guerra-.

-Yo también, pero no te preocupes, no soy tan fácil de matar…No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente…- Desvió la mirada un momento, borrando su sonrisa. -Ahora que puedo mover los dedos, y con la rosalminas estaré en contacto contigo hasta que salga de aquí, y te informaré cada día tanto de mi estado como de mis esfuerzos por librar al mundo de esa plaga, si necesito ayuda te lo haré saber-.

-Confío en que seas inteligente aquí…En fin, supongo que te veré pronto, ¿no?-

-Exacto…Hastapronto amigo-.

-Hastapronto-.

Con un gesto pesado, y es que, por mucho pasado que hubiera detrás y poco fuera el tiempo en el cual estarían sin hablarse, nunca era una agradable sensación el separarse de un amigo, se dieron la mano y abrió el actor la puerta, dejando entrar a la escamosa con varias bolsas y alguna maleta, mientras él se reunía con la única actriz tan diestra en la manipulación de voz, movimiento y forma como él. Dirigió una última mirada al interior, la wyvern había dejado a un lado todas las cosas, sin haber mirado hacia ningún otro lugar más que hacia la posición de su anfitrión desde que entró en el cuarto, sintió que estaba dejando a su mejor amigo en buenas manos; cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejándoles a solas, empezando a caminar con calma de vuelta a su casa.

Y con ese seco y ligero sonido de cierre, y las pisadas alejándose por el pasillo, el joven sintió otra vez aquella extraña mezcla entre la pesadumbre por la despedida y el alivio de volver de nuevo a su particular soledad, alejado del pasado que en parte Cedric representaba y que para bien o mal aún estaba muy arraigado en su presente. La única diferencia con respecto a la última vez que se separaron, era que esta vez no estaba realmente solo. Una escamosa depositó de golpe, haciendo retumbar el suelo, un pequeño gran montón de cosas al lado de la cama, y tras un segundo de respirar para recuperarse del enorme paseo, se inclinó sobre Geber para robarle la mirada y asegurarse que seguía vivo. Como una muñeca se sentó sobre la cama, desplomándose sobre el colchón y el estómago de su anfitrión, dejando que las últimas luces del día les alumbrasen, dejando paso con rapidez a las más tenues de la luna, estrellas y la misma ciudad.

-Me aleg…Satisface ver que estás bien, ¿algún problema mientras estaba fuera?-

-Nada especial-, intentaba contener su impulso de sonreír al verla tan cercana y preocupada, ya no tanto porque temiera represalias por parte de Erin, como porque algunos de sus músculos faciales aún estaban a medio camino de recuperarse y podían doler mucho. -¿Qué tal tú día?-

-Bueno…Nada especial, supongo…La abismal no es mala persona y Aiur ha estado encantada de estar con ella todo el día, no ha podido volver pero dice que te manda recuerdos y que mañana es la visita de los peques a geología, que luego le mandes un mensaje si hay algo que debería de saber sobre eso-.

-Entiendo…Creo que me trajisteis el móvil, ¿me lo puedes pasar?-

Erin se incorporó por unos instantes, hasta una de las numerosas bolsas que había traído. Al poco le tendió una bolsa de aseo azulada al joven, le indicaba que su móvil, junto con un par de cosas básicas como su cepillo de dientes o una toalla, estaban dentro, antes de volverse a recostar.

Y si, como lo pudo ver, dentro estaba su aparato de telecomunicaciones, pero también otra cosa. En el fondo, muy bien oculta, estaba la rosalmina, ya destilada como una solución inyectable, incluso le había puesto una jeringa para inyectárselo en vena, sonrió y movió ese material a un lado cuando Erin no miraba, antes de ponerse con el móvil.

A Aiur le dijo que no se preocupase, que podía hacerlo perfectamente gracias a sus grandes conocimientos en la materia. También reviso una fotografía que le había enviado un viejo contacto, una cabeza arrancada; le pedía el pago por su trabajo, le respondió que se encontraba indispuesto, cuando fuera capaz le pagaría adecuadamente. Quizás lo que más le intereso, fue ver la marabunta de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su madre, evidentemente preocupada; acaban con un simple: "-No te preocupes, Erin me lo dijo todo, vamos para allá-".

-Erin… ¿Hablaste con mi madre?-

-Si-, voz sincera, pero con un deje de preocupación, como si temiera haber hecho algo malo. –Me llamó ayer mientras dormías, le explique qué había pasado y dijo que vendría a visitarte…Y también dijo que me mantienes en secreto, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?-, esto último, acompañado por una mirada terrible, le recordó a Geber con quien hablaba, por mucho que pareciera a veces en camino a una prospera relación, esa dragona no estaba todavía domesticada, de ninguna forma; sintió como cada palabra, podía determinar su vida o su muerte en ese mismo momento.

-No, no me avergüenzo de ti mi ama-, dijo tranquilamente, con miedo y respeto en la voz. -Pero…Bueno, por un lado no hablo mucho con mis padres, por otro…Mi padre en concreto es muy tonto para algunas cosas, no tonto de inteligencia, al contrario, pero si le hubiera contado que vivo con una wyvern del programa…Bueno, me hubiera estado mandando indirectas en cada situación y tal…Como si es que…Bueno…-Se tomó varios segundos para calmarse y responder. -Como si fuéramos pareja-.

La wyvern se quedó paralizada unos segundos, pensando, dejándose caer de nuevo a su posición original. -Bueno, si era para ahorrarte esa clase de cosas puedo entenderlo…Pero ahora que vendrán tendrás muchas cosas por las que responder-.

-Lo se…- Su voz se volvió triste por unos momentos. -Erin, Fresita…Ama, por favor, se lo ruego, hágame a mí lo que le plazca, pero mientras estén aquí, por favor, no les deje ver mis cadenas-.-No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo…No quiero que me monten un lio y acabe teniendo problemas con más monos subevolucionados, me contendré…-

-Muchas gracias, de verdad much…- Antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por la voz sonriente de Erin.

-Además, la simple posibilidad de poder enterarme de tus travesuras y verdaderos motes de crío y todo es demasiado buena como para dejarla de lado…-

Con una sonrisa por ese último comentario dejaron que el tiempo pasase lentamente, mientras las luces de la noche les dejaban sumidos en una dulce penumbra.

-Erin, hay aún dos cosas que tenemos que hablar antes de dormir-.

-Espero que sean interesantes, porque yo tengo una cosa que obligarte a hacer antes de ello, pero me siento magnánima, dispara-.

Geber le tendió la mano con la jeringa de rosalmina. -Un doctor paso con esto mientras no estabas, se supone que son antibióticos para asegurarme de que no pillo nada mientras mi sistema inmunitario está destrozado, pero te tenía demasiado miedo como para ponérmelo en vena, ¿te importaría hacerme el favor, ama?-.

Erin cogió como pudo con sus escamados dedos la jeringa, de algo más de diez centímetros de longitud, con una larga aguja en una parte. Se quedó unos segundos el líquido rojizo que había dentro, antes de girar su vista hacia su anfitrión. -¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Cedric?-

-No le gustan mucho las agujas, es algo que comprendo…De hecho yo tuve miedo muchos años a las vacunas y hasta que no fui mayor de edad tenían que sujetarme los médicos…-

-Osea…Que no… ¿Qué no te gusta que te claven algo a través de la piel para inyectarte algo por necesidad?- Se veía algo distraída mientras decía eso, Geber, tardó demasiado en hilar las cosas.

-No, claro que no, ¿a quién demonios le puede gustar…?-, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo meneaba incómodamente el aguijón, se paró en seco; su cara era un poema. -Bueno…Pero eso son con las agujas, ¡sí!, solo las agujas, metálicas, frías y sin vida…Si necesitas o quieres clavármelo por alguna razón, sigo siendo todo tuyo-.

Erin se acercó, deslizándose sentada en la cama, hacia su anfitrión y cogió su brazo. Tras un segundo de análisis, su instinto le dijo donde era mejor clavar la aguja con la rosalmina, al fin y al cabo, no era muy diferente a analizar una presa para saber dónde tenía una buena vena. -¿Por qué demonios querría mancharme el aguijón con tu sangre…Leíste algo sobre mi especie en esas guías sobre anfitriones?-

-Lo siento ama, pero…-, se tomó un segundo para emitir un chillido ahogado mientras le clavaba la aguja con precisión milimétrica en la vena, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas similares, aunque podría haber sido más gentil. -No lo hice, no me fue entregado y nunca me he acordado en buen momento de pedir uno, ¿hay algo que debería saber, algo con el aguijón quizás?-

Erin le saco la aguja, ya habiendo vaciado el contenido y la dejo en un lado, apartada. -No, nada, ¿por qué debería de haberlo?, ahora para de hacer el idiota y dime la segunda cosa esa que necesitabas comentarme-.

-Sí, es verdad…Veras, mi amigo siempre ha sido muy preciso, siempre que me entraba a ducharme me llamaba al teléfono, cuando tenía que empezar a hacer un trabajo, me decía de jugar…Y cuando hablamos de viajes, viene a visitarnos, para ir apañándolo, me gustaría saber a dónde te gustaría ir-.

Erin se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, sopesando la respuesta. En su mente había muchas opciones que le atraían, que le parecían muy buenas opciones. Desde clásicos tan típicos para los viajes como las Polis griegas o Roma, otros más cercanos como la gran muralla china, quizás una ruta de maravillas del mundo, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de un detalle importante; eran todo construcciones de manos humanas, ¿viajar miles de kilómetros para ver lo que han hecho con barro y rocas unas simios descentrados?, descarto al instante todo logro arquitectónico humano que pudiera haber conocido nunca, lo cual reducía mucho las opciones. Las comunidades liminales no habían expuesto sus reinos y ciudades desde hace tanto tiempo como las humanas, y aún no existía una verdadera guía de turismo de maravillas liminales; si, había oído hablar de las ciudades sumergidas del imperio Atlante o, según había escuchado, en la fortaleza de Himmelsrand en Sparassus había un museo o colección de esqueletos o algo así, podría probar…Tras el bastante tiempo divagando en su cabeza, como para que Geber dejase de prestarle atención y se pusiera a resolverle dudas de física y matemáticas a Aiur por los mensajes del móvil, pareció decidirse.

-¿Tú no tienes preferencias verdad?-, le pregunto con todo superior, haciéndole pensar en que pasaría de lo que dijera porque ya tenía una idea como tal.

-Bueno, nunca he visto la aurora boreal, de un tiempo a esta parte pensé en cómo sería estar un fin de semana en Alaska bajo las luces del cielo…-

-No-, respondió seca y tajante. -Por bonito que fuera, ver la aurora, demasiado frío para mí, y no tengo razones para querer quedarme encerrada en una casa contigo todo el día porque como salga me congele…No, mejor, haremos caso a una sugerencia de Draco-.

Geber trago saliva al oírla, si bien tenía sentido su negativa ante viajar al norte, le daba miedo que podía haber sugerido Draco, incluso aunque estuviera más calmada tras conocer a Erin. -La gran barrera de coral australiana, iremos a ver la gran barrera de coral-.

-Oh, eso es sorprendentemente una buena opción…-

-¿Insinúas que esperabas que dijera alguna idea estúpida, esclavo?-

-No, nonono, Erin, de hecho hace mucho que no voy a Oceanía y un arrecife como este es una estupenda zona de generación biogénica de carbonatos, podré repasar mis días en la facultad, estudiando sobre sedimento carbonatado…-

-Vale, tu comete el fango del fondo y yo me quedare nadando entre corales y peces, y descansando en la playa cuando no estemos bajo el mar-.

-Lo siento, creo que a veces se me va un poco y digo cosas estúpidas…Comenzaré a buscar sobre el viaje, hoteles, recorridos y tal, tan pronto como salga de aquí-.

-Al fin dices algo inteligente esclavo…Ya estoy deseando que se pase el frío invierno y podamos ir a estas vacaciones, lo mismo acabo morena y todo-.

Geber tras un segundo, se giró bruscamente, poniéndose de lado y tapándose bastante con las mantas; no tardo en excusarse. -Perdona, me ha empezado a doler la espalda, por eso me he girado… ¿Qué era la cosa que me tenías que decir tú, ahora que ya sabemos a dónde iremos?- No pensaba decirle que le había gustado mucho la rápida imagen mental de ella bronceada y en bikini en la playa, no quería morir.

-Oh, si eso-, se levantó, ajena a los pensamientos de su casero y se pasó un minuto hurgando entre las bolsas que había traído, hasta al final con una leve sonrisa, le llevo una cazuela de barro. Dejándosela en el vientre, pues ya se había recuperado de la pequeña redistribución de sangre y había recobrado su postura en el par de minutos que le había tomado a la dragona, la destapo para desvelar lo que parecía un guiso de net…Un tanto diferente a todos los que había probado.

-Erin… ¿Es lo que creo que es?-

-Si crees que me he pateado todo el centro comercial hasta encontrar una tienda donde vendan las mismas especias que usa mi abuela y la misma carne y me he pasado una hora en la cocina para darte esto y asegurarme de que te curas pronto porque me importas…Te equivocaste en la parte final, no me importas, pero me sirves más sano, asique, come-. Aunque se había puesto un poco roja mientas hablaba, no había ni punto de comparación a como se le habían subido los colores a Geber, que ahora con un poco más de control sobre sus manos y dedos, pudo comer por su cuenta, si bien no se libró de la atenta mirada de la wyvern a cada bocado; obviamente, no paro de felicitarla y agradecerle el extraordinario sabor que tenía, aunque no estuviera tan bien hecho como el de su abuela, posiblemente a que como ella misma admitió, era de los primeros que hacía, le sabía muy bien.

-Erin, muchas gracias, creo que no podré comer nada más hasta dentro de una semana-, dijo, dejando en un lado el recipiente vacío; al parecer ella ya había cenado antes de volver al hospital y no quería comer nada más.

-Exagerado, pero espero que hayas disfrutado, en cuando salgas de aquí volveremos a la dinámica normal en la cual el esclavo es el que lo hace todo-.

-Si-, dijo de forma pesada, conteniendo un gran bostezo, pues ya era noche cerrada y a pesar de todo su cuerpo aún le pedía recuperarse de las heridas y los golpes. -Yo creo que voy a intentar dormir ahora, para hacer la digestión-.

-Mono perezoso…Yo no tengo mucho sueño la verdad-.

-Oh, lo siento, puedo aguantar lo que haga falta para hacerte compañía, ama-.

-Das la misma compañía que una lámpara…De todas formas, duerme, ya cederé al sueño cuando lo vea oportuno-.

-…Siento que mi condición te arruine los horarios de sueño Erin…Y hablando de sueño, ¿no tendrías que ir al menos a las clases de idiomas?-

La wyvern le miro con fuerza y cansancio. -No, no hasta que salgas de aquí, ahora duérmete, venga, es una orden-.

-Si-, dijo entre preocupado por los novillos de su huésped y alegre porque siguiera empeñada en no dejarle solo. -Buenas noches Erin-.

-Descansa, Geber-.

No tardo mucho el joven en caer dormido, tanto por la orden de su ama, como por su comida y su propia necesidad de descanso. La muchacha tardo un poco más, de hecho unas pocas horas más mirando información sobre la gran barrera desde su portátil, antes de subirse en la cama y acurrucarse al lado de su calentador para dormir. Lo que no sabría durante mucho tiempo, es que el movimiento mientras se subía a la cama, despertó a su anfitrión, que no perdió la sonrisa en todo lo que restaba de noche.

 **¡Ah!, ¿cuántas semanas han pasado?, no sé, perdí la cuenta, sé que estoy lento, más de un tiempo a esta parte; pero también es que son épocas muy malas en cuanto a disponibilidad de tiempo, aun así, siempre, aunque sea tarde, acabo sacando un poco para escribir cada día y leer todo lo que tengo pendientes.**

 **Lamento hacer estas secciones más cortas, tengo el responder a las reviews en la lista de tareas pendientes, y lo haré en cuando pueda, mientras tantos, gracias, muchas gracias a todos como siempre tanto por el apoyo como por tomaros la molestia de leer mis desvaríos habiendo tantas formas con las que pasar el tiempo, sin más dilación no les distraigo más. Espero que disfrutasen de este ratito y que pasen un gran día; ¡hastapronto!**


	16. El día de las visitas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

El sol apenas se había alzado ya a través de la delgada línea del horizonte cuando la conciencia volvió al joven geólogo, obligándole a abrir los ojos y contemplar como empezaba aquel día, de una forma que nunca olvidaría por mucho tiempo que pudiera seguir vivo. Pues allí, en la calma de la habitación, acariciados por el leve y gélido aire que entraba por los márgenes mal sellados de las ventanas, estaba el joven boca arriba en su cama, recuperándose con lentitud de las heridas recibidas, y a su lado, la que se estaba convirtiendo en la razón para sonreír todas las mañanas, esa wyvern.

Había tardado mucho en dormirse, y a diferencia del joven, que aparentemente ya estaba completamente despierto, no parecía que se fuera a despertar pronto. Si tomaba como base su propia experiencia al momento de dormirse tras pasarse al menos cuatro horas en vela más allá de la hora normal, lo mismo despertaba cuando fuera la hora de comer, mientras tanto, podía disfrutar del momento.

Fuera de las sábanas, acurrucada a su lado, pasándole la cola y el aguijón por las piernas y dejándolo caer en parte por el otro lado de la cama y cubriéndole en parte con una de las alas. Cuando dejo de estar completamente embobado con la cara angelical que tenía, de forma lenta y tranquila, pues ni quería despertarla ni provocarse dolor innecesario, saco su brazo derecho de debajo de las sábanas y se lo paso por la espalda, envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo, tratando de evitar ese punto de escamas sensibles que había encontrado tiempo atrás, y acariciándole finalmente el costado, inconscientemente apretándola contra él, pero solo un poco; ni tenía los ojos plenamente abiertos, no los necesitaba, con el tacto para sentir lo suave que había tejido la prenda que aún llevaba, gracias a que no sudaba como los mamíferos puros no había adquirido ninguna clase de olor desagradable, y los constantes y calmados latidos del corazón de la joven se sentía simplemente en un pequeño y peculiar paraíso, claro, que aún quedaba el detalle de los coches desde la ventana y los diversos sonidos del hospital, pero realmente no los escuchaba apenas.

Y así pasaron las primeras horas, una tras otra, sin cambio ni problema. Nadie entro a molestarles ni romperles la calma, ni la wyvern se despertó ni el necesito hacer nada más que relajarse y sentir la rosalmina reanimando su sangre y reparando sus doloridos músculos, había merecido la pena romper un par de leyes para tenerla a su disposición.

Ajenamente a su momento de calma, una furgoneta negra de detuvo con rapidez en la puerta del hospital. De ella de forma calmada bajaron cinco figuras muy fácilmente reconocibles para casi toda la población de aquel país, no tuvieron muchos problemas para entrar al hospital.

Tal y como habían comentado los detectives, habían de informar a Mon de lo ocurrido, dado que involucraba directamente a extraespecies liminales, lo que nunca se esperó el geólogo, es que su historia llamase la atención del equipo al completo, pues había un par de detalles que querían confirmar.

A pesar de las quejas del ascensor, el hospital tenía previsto el mes próximo aumentar la potencia del aparato para liminales de cuerpo especialmente grande, no tardaron ni tres minutos en plantarse frente a la puerta de la habitación, que si la información de los detectives era correcta, era la que guardaba al testigo clave de todo aquel embrollo.

-Tio, Manako, esperad fuera-, comento, parándose un segundo a la entrada la coordinadora. Ambas no se sintieron completamente cómodas con la orden, pero la cumplieron, sabía que ella tenía sus motivos. Claramente, esa pareja era la más dulce e inocente de todo el grupo; aunque pudiera dar verdadero miedo en los momentos de pelea, no quería arriesgarse a que sintieran pena o algo por el estilo con el sujeto, dado que en teoría era inocente, estaba muy malherido, y hasta cierta medida le conocían y se caían mutuamente bien, Tio había puesto en una gran estantería junto a varios de sus peluches favoritos la geoda de oro que le facilito el joven tras los incidentes de la zona volcánica, prefirió que se quedaran esperando fuera, que nadie interrumpiera; ella, Bina y Dop, se encargarían de solucionar todas las dudas, de una forma u otra.

Suspiró una última vez y abrió la puerta, algo le decía que sería un interrogatorio diferente a todo lo que pudiera esperar en un inicio. Tras girar la manivela, entró primero, dejando que sus acompañantes ingresasen y se colocasen a los lados de la cama, como si quisieran maximizar el efecto de la presión. Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, pero a pesar del posible efecto que pudiera tener tan rápida e impactante entrada, combinada con un corto saludo escueto incluso para la situación actual, no pareció tener efecto en el joven, que las recibió esgrimiendo una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

-Smith, Zombina…Doppel…-Se paró un segundo pronunciando ese nombre, con la brillante excepción de Emelyn, aún sentía algo de recelo ante los habitantes de ese plano, incluso aunque no hubieran demostrado ser hostiles o malas personas. -¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?...Por cierto, Erin está durmiendo-, la meció levemente, no creía que fuera a despertarse pronto. -Agradecería que no gritasen-.

-No te preocupes Geber, esto será rápido-, admito sin perder un segundo la coordinadora, esgrimiendo entre sus manos el informe del caso. -Tenemos un par de…Incongruencias sobre la información de tu asalto y posterior pelea de bandas, esperábamos que nos ayudasen a aclararlo-.

-Por supuesto agentes, por favor, disparen-, no perdía el tono cordial o la mirada despierta ni a pesar de su rasposa voz herida o las miradas de presión de las dos liminales a sus lados. Su único movimiento involuntario, que hacía ver que no se sentía del todo cómodo, fue apretar un poco el abrazo a la wyvern, que se removió acomodándose más contra él. La abisal lo notó y esgrimió una sonrisa.

-Bueno, antes de todo, como resumen, podemos decir que estaba transportando materiales al almacén de su propiedad cuando se topó con la primera banda, la de liminales, que le empezó a perseguir… ¿Qué contenía el maletín?-

-Muestras geológicas varias-.

-Por favor, en mayor detalle-.

-Diversos cristales de cuarzo, fósiles variados de trilobites y cefalópodos primitivos, rocas de sedimentación pelágica y piedra de amatista-.

Smith apunto todo con tranquilidad en los papeles que tenía delante, pero esta vez fue la abismal la primera en responder. -Amatistas, cristales y fósiles antiguos, la clase de cosas por las que se podría sacar una buena parte en el mercado negro, no me extraña que te siguieran-.

-Eso depende de encontrar al comprador adecuado…-Se paró un segundo, mirando a los ojos fríos y duros de la cambiaformas. -Antes de que digas nada, no traficaba con ellas, por un lado está escrito por ley, tengo derecho a decidir donde, como y cuando guardar cualquier muestra que tal y patatán, ya os lo dije cuando vinisteis al campo…Además, me ofende, profundamente que pudierais pensar eso-.

-Entiéndalo Geber, es una duda razonable-, intervino la no muerta antes de que Doppel abriera la boca, había algo en el ambiente que dejaba ver que no se llevaban especialmente bien.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿revisasteis mis antecedentes antes de venir aquí?-, se paró un segundo y miró a Erin, quería asegurarse de que siguiera dormida. -Antes de venir a trabajar a Japón le rompí el brazo a un idiota que encontré tratando de robar muestras de nuestro departamento, podéis interrogar a quien queráis, soy la última persona que veréis nunca pensando en traficar con la historia o el patrimonio de este planeta-.

-No te preocupes, te creemos-, dijo Bina con rapidez, tratando de calmar unos ánimos que estaban un poco encendidos.

-Luego haremos las preguntas a los demás, de todas formas-, inquirió con rapidez la abismal.

-Bueno, continuemos, según eso estuvo usted un rato intentando escapar pero por accidente llego a la fábrica, distanciándose notablemente de su objetivo inicial-.

-Exacto-.

-Bien, y entonces se vio sorprendido en el fuego cruzado entre ambas bandas, y es aquí donde empiezan los verdaderos problemas-.

-¿Qué problemas agente?-

Smith, sin hablar extrajo una fotografía de la máquina de control mental destrozada, enseñándosela al joven. -Encontramos esto entre los restos; una máquina que opera en base a un compuesto específico para reducir la voluntad de un sujeto, ¿vio, escucho o noto algo que pueda ayudarnos a localizar su procedencia o motivo de que estuviera allí?-

-No, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto-, comento con naturalidad, mirándola a los ojos.

-Vale…Ese instrumento opera en base al veneno de las extraespecies escorpión, como su amiga Aiur, todo un caso especial en el programa, de las pocas que puede vivir sin un anfitrión sin problemas por su nacionalidad y larga estancia en el país… ¿Sabe si puede estar vinculada, conociéndolo o no, a alguna entidad que pueda tener relación con lo sucedido?-

-Según me contó su veneno o lo vende a farmacéuticas o lo usa para cocinar, no es la clase de personas que se junta con desechos de la sociedad, se lo puedo asegurar-.

La cambiaformas empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa, pensaba que lo mismo Smith estaba siendo demasiado buena, tenía esa corazonada, ese grito en el instinto de que mentía, de que sabía más, pero se contenía porque entendía la situación; no tenían prueba alguna. A pesar de las dudas razonables, la historia del joven era sólida, y apoyaba las pruebas que tenían, no podían simplemente entrar y acusarle de algo, que ni siquiera podían estar seguras de que era, sin algún indicio más fuerte que una corazonada y una ligera duda, tenían que hablar con él, presionarle, hacerle cometer un error.

-Entiendo, la verdad parece una gran persona…Bueno, siguiendo con el trabajo, necesito más detalles del tiroteo, no sé si lo sabe, pero solo hemos encontrado dos tipos de munición. Balas .50AE en el cráneo de dos de los humanos presentes, y 7.62x39 milímetros en el resto-.

-El tipo de munición que usa la Avtomat Kalashnikova, o AK-47, que encontramos en la zona-, intervino la experta en armamento y no muerte. -Encontramos una amplia variedad de armas, la mayoría de alta tecnología en el lugar, pero esa en concreto destaca, tanto por su escasez y valor, como por ser casi la única que pareció ser disparada, es toda una rareza-.

-Gracias Zombina…Ahora, como ya dijo mi compañera es una situación extraña, solo cadáveres humanos, casi todos con el mismo tipo de munición, una pieza invaluable de la historia armamentística tirada en medio de artefactos que le sacan décadas, ¿qué paso en ese intercambio de balas?-

Geber se tomó un segundo para responder, como si meditase la respuesta, sacando de quicio a la abismal, hoy no parecía tener mucha paciencia, quizás por sus enormes sospechas. -La verdad sea dicha, es que me temo que no puedo ayudarles mucho con esa parte; es decir, quitando lo que ya deberían de conocer por el informe de los detectives, no puedo acordarme de mucho, fue bastante rápido ya saben. En un segundo me empujaban dentro para evitar molestias que pudieran pasar por curiosidad y al siguiente todo era un infierno de balas. No me paré a mirar sus armas, cuantos morían o como, o que pasaba mucho a mi alrededor…Mire, no soy como Robie…Si, aún aquí veo las noticias de la ciudad por el móvil, no soy un soldado, mi primer instinto fue salir de allí…Si, me he metido en líos en mi vida, dios en segundo casi me expulsan por romperle la nariz a un idiota por tirarme el bocata a la arena, pero no para quedarme, pensar fríamente entre disparos y darme cuenta de todos los detalles como si fuera el protagonista de una película de acción. Empezó a desatarse todo y lo que mejor puedo relatar es como se siente que te atraviesen las balas o trozos de metales candentes te atraviesen los dedos-, resaltó esta parte especialmente enseñando los vendajes que aún recorrían algunos de sus dedos, los que peor habían sufrido y casi lo perdían.

Smith miro a un lado, algo apenada, intranquila, quizás incluso decepcionada. -Entiendo, es una pena realmente; sin ánimo de ofender, pero con un testimonio tan vago esta investigación se puede alargar mucho… ¿Seguro que no hay nada, cualquier cosa o detalle que pueda ayudarnos a dar con los "malos" detrás de todo esto?-

-Lo siento Smith-, admitió, suspirando y emulando un poco la pena que escuchaba en la voz de la coordinadora, solo que la suya era por motivos diferentes. -No tengo los detalles claros en mi mente…Como mucho les puedo decir que seguramente esa AK-47 alguien la llevase a propósito-.

Ese comentario pareció despertar de forma repentina el interés de las allí presentes en el tema; no tardo ni un segundo Smith en tirar del hilos. -Y ese dato… ¿Cómo lo pudo deducir?-

-Bueno, mientras me arrastraba afuera, antes de coger prestado uno de los coches allí reunidos, me encontré con un maletín; lo recuerdo bien, desentonaba en aquel lugar. Cuando lo vi, vi su interior, no soy mucho de armas, pero hasta yo se reconocer un hueco hecho para esa arma en concreto, también tenía cargadores llenos de munición…Lo busque pensando por un segundo en que lo mismo me servía para defenderme o algo...Sé que no es de mucha ayuda, pero lo digo también no sea que encuentres mis huellas, que deberían de estar por todo el maletín, no hace falta que pierdan el tiempo volviendo aquí para que les explique de nuevo todo esto-.

-¡Oh, y una mierda!-

-Doppel, cálmate-, a pesar de las palabras de sus compañeras, aquello ya le parecía demasiado.

-¡Vamos, es obvio que miente!-, no gritaba, pero si hablaba fuerte, con un tono casi impropio de su figura menuda, se notaba que estaba molesta. -Nos está tomando por tontas, aquí hay gato encerrado, desde el principio-, se giró hacia el joven. -Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí, no nos estás diciendo toda la verdad. Te voy a poner a poner bajo una investigación oficial completa-, Erin se removió un poco, quizás sintiendo en sus profundos sueños las distracciones que sucedían a su alrededor, atrayendo la mirada de la cambiaformas. -Obviamente, durante ese proceso pondremos a esta wyvern en otro hogar, así no tendrás distracciones, porque te lo aseguro, voy a…-

No pudo ni acabar la frase. Tras un segundo, en el cual se demolió todo resto de contención que podía haber tenido el joven ante la mención de su huésped, le respondió. -Atrévete a tocarla, miserable moradora del caos y te aseguro que ni todas las fuerzas del vacío impedirán que…- En ese punto se cortó de plano, calmándose, respirando con profundidad. Le había salido la voz de monstruo, gutural, fuerte, por fortuna no lo bastante como para despertar a Erin en ese estado. Que para terminar de conciliar el sueño se hubiera tomado una pastilla que Ari le había dado, de las que usaba ella para descansar cuando se había pasado la noche jugando y tenía al día siguiente un examen, ayudaba. Su voz monstruosa, similar a la que saco contra aquel estudiante en la cueva, no duro mucho más que esa frase. Tras la inicial impresión causada a las jóvenes, se serenó por completo, entrecerrando los ojos y relajándose en postura de nuevo. Tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de amenazar como tal a una agente de la ley. -Hemos terminado-, sentencio con voz firme, alejada de los tonos cordiales usados con anterioridad. -Pueden irse, si todo lo que planean es amenazarme, coaccionarme y presionarme para sacarme información que no les puedo dar, no voy a responder más preguntas, de hecho me plantearé en plantarles una denuncia por difamación y daños psicológicos, ahora, fuera-.

Las tres integrantes de Mon se miraron, intentaron decirle algo, razonar, pero se negó en rotundo. Lentamente fueron saliendo, las miradas de desprecio de la cambiaformas eran para enmarcar. Ya si toda aquella reacción había sido causada por su propia personalidad, sin más puntos externos que tener en cuenta, o si era cosa también de esa desagradable aura que envolvía la estancia o la fácilmente visible poca amistad que crecía entre Geber y las entidades abismales a cada segundo, no se sabría decir. Pero, a pesar de su dura mirada y sus palabras poco amistosas, después de que la no muerta abandonase la estancia, se dirigió a Smith. -Espera, coordinadora, tengo algo que comentarle, en privado-.

Aquellas palabras desataron una batalla de miradas y palabras silenciosas entre la humana y la abismal, toda una guerra sin un solo sonido, que pareció ganar la que nació en aquel planeta; algo mosqueada, la abismal salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

Geber no había mirado mucho aquella escena, tan pronto como se libró de sus mirada, subió su mano por la espalda de Erin hasta la zona de escamas más sensibles, la cual presiono un poco; si estuviera despierta, ya le habría hecho pagar por aquello, pero a pesar de los gruñidos incoherentes, podía asegurar que seguía dormida, perfecto, no quería que le escuchase decir nada de lo que le iba a contar a la coordinadora.

-Bueno, ya estamos a solas, ¿qué es tan importante?-, se acercó a los pies de la cama, cruzándose de brazos, esperando.

-Verás, tengo que preguntarlo antes de empezar, ¿por qué me la asignaste?-, meció levemente a la wyvern a su lado, indicando claramente a quien se refería.

-Bueno, siempre monstro un severo odio hacia los humanos, de forma que buscarle un anfitrión por la vía normal no habría sido fácil; de forma que tras las preguntas de rigor para desmantelar esa red de tráfico, pensé que a ti al menos ya te conocía, te revise y no encontré nada fuera de lugar; además, para esto soy la mejor, tenía el presentimiento que esto acabaría bien, y a juzgar por esta escena, así es…Ahora dejemos los rodeos y dime porque me has pedido esta reunión-.

-Bueno, quería darte las gracias antes que nada…Ya no estoy tan solo, ni tan triste…igual que me imagino que no es fácil ser una arachne, no ha sido fácil vivir con esta wyvern, sobre todo al principio, pero ya no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella…Por eso quiero contarte un hipotético cuento-.

-¿Un cuento, todo este rollo por tres cerditos o un lobo feroz?-, dijo, a la vez interesada y algo decepcionada.

-Más o menos…Veras, en esa historia inventada, la abismal tenía razón y no era quien decía ser. Ocultaba cosas, detalles, datos, razones…-

-¿Estas confesando que mentiste a agentes de la ley?-

-No amiga mía, estoy contándote una historia, una suposición inventada, no es para nada cercana a la realidad, tómalo si lo quieres como el delirio de un enfermo…Como decía, en ese cuento no soy quien digo ser, no un simple geólogo, mis huellas no estarían en el maletín por casualidad ni llegarían a encontrar nunca a los verdaderos culpables de todo aquello y quizás supiera algo más sobre la máquina cuya foto me mostraste…Es posible que ese otro yo hiciera cosas que no estuvieran contempladas en la ley o que engañase a los representantes de esta con una elaborada mentira que me cubriera por completo para evitar que salieran a la luz cosas que no deben de salir…Pero lo que sí es seguro en esta hipotética situación es que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer mal o fuera de lo que defiendes…No sería tu enemigo-.

-Vale…-Hablaba pausadamente, intentando asimilar y comprender todo lo que escuchaba. -Entonces dime, es ese "irreal" caso de la historia, ¿por qué no serías mí enemigo?, si admitiste en ese "cuento" que haces cosas fuera de las que yo defiendo-.

-Porque son cosas que ninguno de los dos sabe que son justas, ¿te suena el nombre de Kahvi?-

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos. -¿Cómo demonios sabes tú…?-

-No entremos en detalles de la historia inventada amiga…Digamos que en su día teóricamente conocí a la despreciable criatura que la separo de sus padres…No fue un encuentro placentero pero fui, en este relato, testigo de cómo ciertas leyes no son verdaderas representantes de la justicia, de como una vieja tradición puede romper corazones…Siento traer a tu memoria tan malos momentos, estoy al tanto de la historia completa, o de casi toda, pero necesito tu atención y que comprendas esto, es vital para la historia. Puedo, en ese cuento, hacer cosas que las leyes puedan decir que son malas, pero si lo hago es por un final bueno…¿Qué hay de malo en cultivar una poderosa planta medicinal que ha sido tachado de planta impura solo por viejas creencias?...¿En romper leyes de los gobiernos para ayudarles?...¿O en asegurarse de que los que amas son felices a costa de la risa de un monstruo?...En esa historia tendrías motivos legales para arrestarme, pero no motivos de justicia para hacerlo…No soy tu enemigo, ni en la realidad ni en esta historia, y mucho menos cuando sois la razón para que tantos otros puedan vivir de verdad…Le gente lleva asustada mucho tiempo Smith, no solo por los atentados o la creciente ola criminal, el simple hecho de ver tantas nuevas culturas, tantas leyendas caminado tan tranquilas por la calle…Muchos tienen ahora sus creencias, sus ideas, rotas, sus refugios de confort y conocimiento retados cada día, quebrados por esta nueva realidad, y luego claro cosas como los atentados o los nuevos criminales que proliferan en estos nuevos mercados y oportunidades…Varios de mis compañeros de departamento estaban aterrados tras los sucesos del centro comercial, muchos ni vinieron a trabajar después de ese día…Pero, si vieras sus rostros tan pronto como anunciasteis la creación de Moe…Eso es esperanza, así es como la gente logra vivir con el miedo, tu, tu equipo, nuestro recién proclamado héroe local Robie, luego le deberé de invitar a comer o algo, perder la cartera en ese momento hubiera sido un gran inconveniente, o Moe, todos faros de esperanza de un mañana mejor, de una seguridad que de otra forma parece no llegar, en ese cuento la moraleja es…No perdáis el tiempo ni recursos con fantasmas de historias falsas de aquel que no es vuestro enemigo, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse-.

Smith se quedó en silencio unos momentos, se llevó una de las manos al bolsillo y empezó a removerse. -Bueno, y yo que te tenía por un tipo muy poco hablador…-

-Si-, dijo con una leve sonrisa. -No me suelen salir discursos como este la verdad-.

-Pues ha sido una buena idea el grabar todo ese cuento-, saco la mano del bolsillo y le monstro una grabadora, el piloto rojo indicaba que había terminado de grabar, pero no pareció afectar al muchacho.

-Revisa cuando quieras esa falsa historia, la moraleja sigue siendo cierta-.

-¿No temes que te pueda meter entre rejas con esto?-, comento de forma casual, había algo en las palabras, la mirada o la situación con Geber que le daba cierto aire de verdad a sus afirmaciones sobre quien era su enemigo de verdad.

-No creo que ningún jurado se crea un cuento…Además, si llega el caso no la podríais usar de prueba-.

-¿En serio?... ¿Estas insinuando que podrías infiltrarte en Mon y quitárnosla?- Una leve sonrisa surco sus labios.

-No, yo no-, remarco lo bastante el "yo" como para dejar claro el doble sentido de sus palabras. -De todas formas, sabes que digo la verdad, si no quisiera enseñarte algo útil, todo esto carecería de significado, confió en que no usarás mal esa grabación-.

-Digamos…Que te creo, que no eres mi enemigo, que no debería de seguir esos fantasmas, que estamos de una forma u otra en el mismo bando… ¿Habría entonces algún enemigo de verdad?-

-En todo caso, aquel que sea el mío…Pero eso es para otra historia, otro momento…Por ahora creo que es hora de que nos dejes solos, tu equipo te espera, sin duda tendrás mucho trabajo, y Erin podría despertarse y no quiero preocuparla-.

-Está bien…Por ahora, suerte en tu recuperación doctor-. Hizo un saludo formar y empezó a girarse hacia la puerta.

-Y suerte a ti con la cambiaformas-, esas palabras hicieron que se tensase un segundo, con la mano en la manivela de la puerta, antes de relajarse y responder con calma.

-¿Insinúas algo?-

-No, solo que por un segundo sospeche que…Es igual…Tengo un amigo que sí que sale con una cambiaformas y tengo muy conocido ya todo el lio referente a ello, por un momento pensé, pero nada nada, hastapronto Smith, pásate por casa a tomar café el día que quieras, siempre serás bienvenida-.

-Gracias…Bueno, adiós-.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Geber sabía que era todo un enorme riesgo, al darle ese pedacito de información, al casi confesarse autor de algunos delitos como mentir a las autoridades…Pero tenía razones para hacerlo. Sabía, o quería saber, que podía confiar en ella, pensaba que le vendría bien saberlo y no andar perdiendo en tiempo con mentiras, menos cuando tendría mucho trabajo tan pronto como saliera de aquel hospital, además estaba muy agradecido a la joven por haberle asignado a la escamosa, no se sentía bien mintiéndole, quien sabe, quizás con el tiempo le tuviera que contar toda la historia.

Tal y como sospechaba y temía, fue solo cuestión de minutos tras aquella inesperada visita de que su compañera despertase, acompañada de numerosos murmullos y quejidos incoherentes, lentamente fue moviendo las alas y la cola, hasta que finalmente de forma pesada y tediosa sus parpados se abrieron y dejaron paso a sus ambarinos ojos, que al volver a percibir la luz del día, se encontraron de lleno con los de su casero, que la mirada sin poder contener una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi ama… ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Umh…Geber…- Movió lentamente la cabeza, apretándola contra el pecho del muchacho y removiéndose, luchando contra el sueño. No dijo nada más, durante un rato no hizo más que retorcerse entre el sueño y el día, hasta que finalmente sintió la situación en la que estaba. -Geber…Quítame la mano de encima o te la arranco-. Afirmo con rapidez. El joven no tardó mucho en separar la mano y dejarla colgando por un lado de la cama, inerte; aunque no le gustaba el nuevo tacto del aire, no perdía la sonrisa.

-Perdona Fresita, no quería que te calleras o pasaras frío-.

-…En fin, supongo que debería levantarme-, comento desganada, sin molestarse en comentar a su anfitrión. Lentamente se empezó a incorporar, arrodillándose en la cama y luego sentándose de piernas cruzadas; moviendo con cuidado la cola y el aguijón, el cual estaba algo sensible con todo el veneno que tenía acumulado, pero no podía liberar todavía; una parte de su mente e instinto le decían que saliera a buscar algo para picar, pero la mayor parte de ella le gritaba que tenía que quedarse a guardar a su anfitrión; a pesar de lo cual sabe que no podría aguantar más de un par de días y a la vuelta a casa tendría que buscar la forma de ocuparse. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi la hora de comer, no te puedo culpar, te quedaste despierta hasta muy tarde-.

-Espera, ¿tú no estabas durmiendo?-

-Sí, la mayor parte de la noche; pero aun así cuando se me rompe tanto el horario de sueño como aquí no es raro que me despierte varias veces, incluso a mitad de la noche, aunque sea por unos minutos…En uno de esos pude ver cómo te ibas a dormir y me dio la impresión de que era muy tarde-.

Erin se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativa. -Osea, que me estabas espiando por la noche…-

-Bueno…Es una forma de verlo…-Suspiro con algo de temor; no importaba el encanto que le despertase la wyvern, seguía sufriendo por el temor que también le despertaba si la enfadaba.

-Ains…Te la guardare para luego-, ante la extrañada mirada del joven, esta continuo. -No me mires así, estás medio muerto, no voy a castigarte ahora, te la guardo para más adelante y ahora simplemente desayunamos, como en esos días antes de que te…Te atracaran-. Dejo ver un deje momentáneo de decepción, pena o malestar que monstro con esas últimas palabras, pero no le duró apenas; se levantó de un salto y buscó entre las bolsas hasta dar con la segunda de las comidas que había preparado, tan pronto como la desvelo, aún caliente gracias al espectacular aislante, el aroma, suave y aceitado de su contenido conecto directamente con un punto muy concreto del cerebro del muchacho.

-Eso huele…No puede ser…Erin, ¿qué es?-

-Pelotas, tiene gracia que lo preguntes tú, deberías de saberlo-, comento mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tendía un tenedor, para que pudiera deleitarse con el contenido; varias enormes esferas de carne y pan blanquecinas con una cantidad de especias e ingredientes que no sabría precisar, agitándose bajo la atenta mirada del geólogo.

-Es…Es… ¿Algún tipo de comida tuya de las wyvern?...En Japón no hacen de esto…-

-Pues claro que no, idiota-, pretendió estar ofendida, pero no podía hacerlo al ver la cara de puro placer y derretimiento del joven al probar un pedazo de una de aquellas pelotas. -Ayer cocine como para dos semanas y media de hospital, por si te da por desobedecerme y no curarte antes de ese tiempo…Hice de todo, y al final me dio la curiosidad de qué clase de cosas comías de pequeño, ya te sabes lo que hacía mi madre y tal, pero yo no sé el tuyo, de forma que ayer la llame tanto para ver cuando llegarían como para que me contara sobre tus recetas favoritas de cuando estabas en casa, me dijo que estas te encantaban…Y a juzgar por tu cara la he clavado, ¿verdad?-

-Iguales a cómo las hacía mi abuela primero y mi madre después-, admitió con una incomparable mueca de felicidad. -En serio te tomaste todas estas molestias…-

-Ni se te ocurra insinuar que todo esto lo hice por ti-, se cruzó de brazos y sonrojándose. -Cocine para mí, y para que no te murieras de hambre con la mierda de comida que dan aquí, pero sobre todo para mí…Entonces, ¿acerté?, fue complicado seguir la receta que me dio, no estoy muy acostumbrada a cocinar…-

-*No sé porque, pero no me extraña*-, pensó para sí, sin externar esos pensamientos. -Sí, lo hiciste muy bien…Casi me dan ganas de pedirte que cocines más a menudo, yo nunca fui capaz de acertar con cosas como estas…-

A pesar de estar enrojecida, hizo un buen efecto aún con su mirada fría. -No pienso cocinar para ti, ya te lo dije-.

-No hace falta que sea para mí, tienes la cocina siempre a tu disposición, algún día si te apetece te puedes encargar de tu comida-.

-Meh…No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora…Por cierto, tu madre me dijo que llegarían hoy por la tarde, ahora miraré si me han mandado algún mensaje… ¿Hay algo que deba de saber de ellos?-

-Bueno, ¿hay algo que no debas de saber de ellos?- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando, repasando en su mente que decirle; no quería ocultarle la verdad, pero tampoco quería sobrecargarla con malos pensamientos y emociones. -Mi madre como ya habrás visto es muy amable y sincera, no te será difícil llevarte bien con ella mientras sepas fingir…De hecho una de las razones por la cual me calló tan bien tu madre fue porque me recordó algo, que no todo, a la mía. Mi padre no es mala persona, pero puede actuar como un gran idiota cuando se lo propone o hacerse el gracioso tocando temas que ya le han dicho de no tocar…Espero que no se encuentre en un mal día, con diferencia es quien peor llevo el divorcio-.

-¿Tus…Tus padres se separaron?-, pregunto preocupada, cortándole de seco las frases.

-Sí, desde hace más de diez años-.

-Por… ¿Porque?-

-Perdóname ama…No tengo ahora mismo las fuerzas como para hablar de ello, te lo contaré cuando este mejor, si aún quieres saberlo-.

-Normalmente no diría nada, es decir, así es como debe actuar un esclavo; pero…No soy tan cruel, no quiero causarte dolor o traerte a la cabeza malos momentos solo porque si, si no es por un castigo o algo…Cuéntamelo solo si lo ves oportuno…No saco nada con amargarte el día, salvo que te muevas por ahí con esa cara de simio que tienes tintada de lágrimas…Bueno, venga, no te pares, ¿no tenías una hermana?-

Geber había sonreído, en la medida de que sus débiles músculos y heridos labios le permitían, muchas veces al verla tan cercana, cuidándole. De placer, felicidad, satisfacción, esta sería, sin embargo, una de las primeras veces que veía a su amigo de verdad esgrimir una mueca de verdadera gratitud. -Sí, tengo una hermanita, le saco cinco años, es algo distraída, y me puede sacar de quicio como nadie, pero es lo que tienen los hermanos pequeños…No hay día que no piense en ella…Tampoco es que sepa mucha más que decirte-.

-Bueno, está bien, además-, mientras le había estado hablando se distrajo un segundo mirando su teléfono. -Según me acaba de decir tu madre, acaban de aterrizar; los tendremos a todos aquí en una hora a lo sumo-.

Geber se quedó paralizado un instante ante aquella noticia; todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que tuviera que contarle la verdad a sus padres sobre Erin y que los fuera a ver a los tres miembros más cercanos de su familia no ayudaba especialmente. -Bueno-, dijo finalmente; -pues en cada estarán aquí…Espero que no suceda nada…-

-No te preocupes por mí esclavo-, aseguro mientras dejaba el móvil de lado y se estiraba, cubriendo un buen pedazo de su habitación con sus alas. -No seré una actora como tus amigos, pero puedo fingir lo bastante bien como para engañar a tu familia sin problemas, ya veras, voy a parecer un angelito…Pero luego más te vale no tomar esto como precedente ni nada por el estilo-, a pesar de su estilo de voz dura, estaba animada, se le notaba confiada en sus palabras.

-Tras tanto tiempo ya aprendí la lección ama, no te preocupes…Pero la verdad es que estoy deseando verla actuar como una persona amable y agradable-.

-No será fácil con un idiota como tú rondando por aquí…Pero en fin, que se le va a hacer, no quiero que monten un pollo al ver a su hijo como lo que es…Mi pertenencia-.

Los pocos minutos que les distaban de su destino pasaron sin mucho alboroto. El joven trato de acomodarse y no parecer tan herido como de verdad estaba, sin mucho resultado, y la muchacha se dedicaba a moverse nerviosa y repasarse el pelo y la ropa una y otra vez, como si de verdad estuviera nerviosa por conocer a los padres de Geber. Ambos en adición intentaron distraerse comentando cosas de menor importancia, durante el rato en el que llegaba la familia.

Finalmente, el momento que ambos temían había llegado. Escucharon claros los pasos en el pasillo, resonando con claridad. Una angustiada respiración que apareció instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera, ambos jóvenes miraban a ese lugar con los nervios a flor de piel, dejando de lado su charla. Tras ese segundo de contener la respiración, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una mujer. Piel pálida, pelo corto y rizado, ojos marrones, vestía de forma muy casual y se la veía algo desordenada, pero a pesar de todo, y de la edad que tenía, Geber le había comentado a Erin que tenía sobre cincuenta años, se veía bastante joven. Al entrar, dejo caer su bolso al suelo y se precipito hacia su hijo, ignorando a la wyvern y abrazándole, mientras le plantaba miles de besos en la frente y las mejillas.

-¡Ma…Mama!, vale…ya, par…Para, estoy bi…en y ¡auch!- Por desgracia, pareció que en su preocupación inicial no se percató de las heridas a medio sanar que tenía en el rostro, pero en teoría un besito es algo muy útil para curar un corte, aunque sea también producido por una bala o un trozo de metal candente.

-Lo siento hijo-, dijo Isabel separándose un poco y contemplándole el rostro, con las manos en sus hombros, sentándose a su lado en la cama, en la posición contraria a donde estaba Erin observándolo todo desde la silla. -Perdona...Estaba tan preocupada, de que te hubiera pasado algo…Oh, dios… ¿Cómo estas, cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien bien-, le intento calmar, a pesar de las duras toses que le golpeaban en ocasiones. -Se ve peor de como es, me operaron y…-

-Por favor, espera-, le interrumpió con voz calmada y maternal, mientras se le escapaba alguna lagrima. -Tu padre y tu hermana están subiendo…No podía aguantar más y me puse a correr, estarán aquí en un minuto…Espera para contárselos a ellos también…Tu debes de ser Erin, ¿no?-, dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, posando su mirada en la de la joven, que se tensó de pronto al verse nombrada y escudriñada por esos sinceros ojos, tardo un segundo en recordar su papel y reaccionar.

-Bu…Buenos días señora, sí, soy Erin-, su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, dejando claro que estaba nerviosa; se preguntaba ella misma si el geólogo sentiría en estos mismos momentos la misma clase de presión y vergüenza que sentía de vez en cuando ella cuando Fana estaba de visita. -Bienvenida a Japón-. Sonaba sorprendentemente humana y amigable, de verdad que estaba actuando bastante bien.

-Valla…Tu eres la compañera de mi hijo, en el sentido normal de la palabra claro-, decía, sonriendo, en tono amable y sencillo que daba una buena sensación. -Muchas gracias por acompañar a Geber en su cura, gracias-.

Las palabras sinceras de la madre le pillaron algo descolocada, aunque tampoco es que le fuera fácil mantener el papel de todas formas. -Eh...Sí, gracias, que diga…No hay de que, su hijo ha sido un excelente anfitrión y es lo menos que podía hacer…-

A todo eso, como era de esperar, la reunión entre los tres fue bastante corta. Su padre primero y su hermana después, entraron en la habitación, colocándose uno a los pies de la cama y la otra al lado de Erin, lanzándose a coger la mano de su hermanito.

El padre era tan alto como su hijo, un par de cabezas más de su madre que era algo bajita. Tenía el pelo corto y algo canoso y una poblada barba, tenía vaqueros, camisa y zapatos y se veía algo más arreglado, una leve barriga cervecera adornaba su estómago. La hermanita era alta, como todos en la familia y algo regordeta, pero bastante guapa de todas formas. Con el pelo corto y negro azabache y gafas, vestía con cazadora y pantalones largos, destacaba un colgante con forma de la torre Eiffel en su cuello.

-¡Hermano!, ¿estás bien?, me dijeron que te habían atracado-, le cogía y le acariciaba la mano con calma. -Me pillo la noticia a punto de salir en avión hacia Berlín, por poco no llego…-

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien, en serio-, insistió con calma, acariciando la mano de su hermana.

-Por muy bien que estés-, inquirió su padre, -debes de descansar, y recuperarte-.

-Eso hago padre, no te preocupes-, en ese momento surgió en su mente un pensamiento, a medio camino entre dos caminos. -Por cierto, esta es mi huésped del programa de intercambio, no os comente antes de ella porque…Bueno, nunca encontré un buen momento y no llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos-.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Erin, que trago saliva, presionada, intranquila, intentando mantener la calma y seguir fingiendo. -Hola, soy…Soy Erin, Erin Nagala, es un placer conocerles-.

El silencio se apodero de la estancia unos instantes, empeorando los nervios de la joven que no sabía qué hacer, no podía salirse de su papel, pero tampoco se sentía muy cómoda.

-Un placer-, dijo finalmente el padre. -Yo soy Gadiel, y esta es mi hija Rosa, supongo que ya conoces a Isabel…Dime, ¿Geber es un buen anfitrión, te trata bien?-

-Eh, si, es un buen anfitrión, siempre me ayuda y me trata bien-, era mucho más fácil decir esa clase de cosas cuando realmente no tenía que mentir al respecto; por mucho que odiase a los humanos lo tenía que admitir, su esclavo siempre la trataba bien e intentaba ayudarla, eso hacía más fácil no solo esas respuestas, sino la actuación en general.

-Geberin, no me habías dicho que compartías casa con una chica tan guapa-, menciono su padre, de forma casual, por encima, pero provocando una oleada de vergüenza a los dos jóvenes y una mirada recriminatoria de Isabel, pues ya había dejado claro que no quería nada de esos dobles sentidos o sentidos ocultos que tanto solía usar, y que tanto daño podían causar.

-Bueno, hermanito-, intervino con rapidez Rosa para evitar posibles inconvenientes de la recién formada reunión, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, al lado de la wyvern. -¿Qué te paso, que has hecho desde la última vez?...Han pasado muchas cosas y no sé nada…-

De forma lenta pero continua, Geber les dio un relato de todas las cosas importantes que habían sucedido en su vida desde la última vez que los vio a todos, en las anteriores vacaciones de primavera. Evidentemente no dijo ni pio acerca de muchas de las cosas que habían pasado. GC, el incidente de la cueva, su estado de casi muerte o el encargo a Rowana, quería mucho a su familia y no quería preocuparles inútilmente con todo ello. Sin embargo sí que se recreó largo y tendido sobre su viaje a Italia para aquella serie de conferencias. La semana que paso en Los Ángeles con Cedric o sus perspectivas y pensamientos sobre el nuevo curso y sus investigaciones; también era verdad que ya les había contado, vía mensajes de móvil o llamada la mayor parte de todas esas cosas a tres de los presentes, aunque Erin descubrió algunas cosas más del pasado inmediato de su casero; pero ahora que estaban en persona no estaba de más contarles versiones más detalladas de todo ello. Donde sí se extendió largo rato fue, tanto en la visita de Cedric el día anterior como en todo lo referente a Erin. Alterando un poco la verdad para que fuera menos cruel y asesorado de cerca por la wyvern, relato en corto su vida juntos. Resaltando el comportamiento ejemplar de su huésped, sus estudios en los diferentes idiomas del mundo y su relajado comportamiento, después de todo Erin quería quedar bien.

-…Y hasta ayer que me ayudo preparándome la cena, mucho mejor que las comidas del hospital debo de admitir, no ha pasado nada especial esta mañana…Lo que me hace pensar…¿Cómo estáis vosotros?-

-Pues como siempre hijo-, dijo antes que ninguno el padre. -Trabajando mucho en el bufete-.

-Estaba a punto de irme de viaje con mis amigas a Berlín, creo que no te lo dije…Bueno, y estoy en fase de pruebas para ser contratada en Nintendo-, monstro una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Eso…Eso no me lo habías dicho, ¡te quedaste en que buscabas trabajo!-, expreso con sorpresa.

-Porque recibí la carta hace dos días hermanito, no me contestabas los mensajes hace dos días…-

-Siento haberte amargado la noticia…-Su voz sonaba algo floja, entristecida, su hermanita le agarro con fuerza la mano y le dedico una sonrisa, no hizo falta nada más para calmarle.

-Por mí ya lo sabes, el avión ha sido muy cansado y estoy medio muerta de la preocupación, pero me alegra de que estés bien-.

-Bueno, me alegro de que os esté yendo a todos bien-, paso la mirada por todos ellos, le alegraba bastante que Erin se estuviera comportando, podría haber dicho mil y una cosa para ponerle en evidencia o hacer que su familia se enfadase con él; pero en su lugar se mantenía en silencio, a un lado, con las alas cruzadas sobre su regazo, escuchando con educación y un rostro sereno. Si, se le notaba, al menos a ojo de Geber, que se sentía incómoda allí metida, tan de pronto en tan poco espacio con personas que no conocía del todo, pero a pesar de todo mantenía el tipo y no aprovechaba la oportunidad para amargar la existencia de Geber.

-Lo siento, pero tengo curiosidad-, cuestionó la wyvern un segundo a los padres de su casero, aprovechando un leve momento de silencio. -¿Cómo era Geber de pequeño?-

En ese momento se dio cuenta, de que no todo sería tan sencillo; sus familiares no lo notaron, pero el llevaba lo bastante viviendo con la wyvern como para percatarse de ese brillo en sus ojos, ese punto de sadismo al saber que pronto le devolvería al joven toda la vergüenza que paso con su madre, se estremeció, pero nadie pareció percatarse de ello.

-¿Geber de pequeño?-, rio su madre, tomando la delantera en este asunto. -Era todo un caso; nunca fue muy sociable ni tenía muchos amigos, de forma que se quedaba casi todo el día en casa, jugando, leyendo o haciendo "experimentos" en la cocina-.

-¿Experimentos?-, dijo Erin sorprendida, con un tono de voz alegre que helo la sangre del joven.

-Un día me fui al trabajo-, empezó a relatar el padre; -y como era verano habían mosquitos y moscas por todos lados…Al volver vi como tenía toda su habitación que parecía una telaraña de celo y cinta adhesiva con un bote de miel abierto en medio, "para pillarlos a todos"-.

-Papa…-La tenue y avergonzada voz del joven no logro atravesar las risas y las sonrisas de los allí presentes; pronto su hermana continuo.

-Una vez cuando yo aún era pequeña, intento conectar doce patatas a su Ps2 para que funcionase durante un apagón, por un momento pensó que había funcionado, pero luego me di cuenta de que había vuelto la luz…Él estaba tan ensimismado en el Scaler que no se dio cuenta durante horas-.

-Es un juego muy adictivo, y de mis favoritos desde siempre…Es normal que no me enterase de cosas…-Otra pequeña réplica, otra vez que pasaban los allí presentes de sus palabras y sus ruegos.

-Yo lo que si recuerdo era cuando se metía en la despensa y se ponía a moler ajos-, empezó a relatar la madre, con una mano en el hombro de su hijo. -Mezclar aceites y especias y esa clase de cosas porque quería intentar hacer pociones y cosas así…Lo peligroso era cuando le daba por ahí y usaba también gel de baño, lejía o el mercurio del termómetro…Una vez casi nos quema la casa-.

No hacía falta conocerla mucho para que Geber se diera cuenta de lo que le decía aquella mirada que le otorgaba la wyvern; en pocas palabras, vendría a ser algo como "tú sabes que se me atasco mi aguijón en un kodo durante horas, ahora sé que casi prendes fuego a tu casa por jugar con aceite". Era una mirada de superioridad y fuerza, que dejaba entrever que se había relajado un poco y estaba disfrutando del momento; si no fuera por los vergonzosos recuerdos que sufría, la verdad es que disfrutaría de verla tan alegre.

Esa clase de tortura se prolongó durante horas; sus familiares, habiendo encontrado en la curiosidad de la joven una excusa para distanciarse del dolor del presente y disfrutar todos juntos de algunos de los momentos más ridículos de Geber, no pararon, y Erin disfrutaba de lo lindo, el único que estaba algo cortado era el joven, pero la verdad le merecía la pena por verlos a todos con una sonrisa, a pesar de que se enterase la chica que le gustaba de que había dormido con su oso de peluche hasta que entro en la universidad o que aprendió a nadar a los dieciséis. Todo aquello solo fue interrumpido por un subido sonido muy bien conocido por todos los presentes.

-Perdón-, dijo Isabel, -la comida del avión es muy mala, me quede con hambre…Hijo, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde podamos pedir que nos traigan algo?-

-Sí, conozco algunos-, a pesar de que era difícil de notar, él también tenía hambre, de hecho le daba vueltas en su mente las imágenes de algunas de las comidas que había preparado Erin. -Pero no son de esta parte de la ciudad, podrían tardar un buen rato y no sé si estamos en su zona de reparto, de todas formas algunos están cerrados por…-, por poco se le escapa lo de la creciente ola criminal en la zona, pero se lo calló a tiempo, no quería preocuparles. -Por reformas o cosas por el estilo, no se cuales estarán abiertos-.

-Esperen, no se molesten-, contestó con rapidez la wyvern tan pronto como los vio empezar a divagar sobre donde cenar. -El otro día cocine mucho para la estancia en el hospital, demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que Geber se va a curar en dos días…- Su positiva respuesta saco una sonrisa a todos los presentes, mientras se levantaba y cogía un par de tapers y un buen montón de cubiertos de plástico. Al verla así el corazón del joven se aceleró, tan positiva, alegre, menos mal que le podía achacar a los fármacos el color de su rostro; ya si ella actuaba tan bien por talento natural o porque le era sencillo ser tan amigable y alegre cuando se encontraba cómoda, era algo que no podía saberlo del todo.

Con calma, a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía su aguijón, sirvió uno de aquellos recipientes de plástico con comida a cada uno. Pelotas para el padre y la madre, lomo de cerdo empanado para la hija y un buen plato de codo bien tierno con salsa de cebollas para ella y Geber; cabe destacar que todos lo aceptaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que solo se intensificó mientras probaban los platos.

-Así que para esto era la receta…- Cuestionó con una risita Isabel, tras probar un par de bocados; -están muy buenos Erin, eres toda una cocinera-.

-Gra…Gracias señora, pero es cosa suya, yo solamente seguí la receta-.

-No seas tan humilde fr-am-com…Erin-, se hizo un lio al intentar por costumbre mezclar varias formas de llamarla, fresita, ama y compañera, pues no quería dar pie a romper esa pequeña fachada que tenían construida. -Eres muy buena cazadora y con los idiomas y las peleas, cocinar debe de ser un juego de niños para ti-; realmente humilde no era el primer adjetivo que se le pasaría por la cabeza para describirla, especialmente cuando había demostrado lo soberbia y orgullosa que podía ser, pero estaba descubriendo que su huésped tenía muchas facetas ocultas…O que simplemente actuaba de maravilla.

-No suele tenerla, pero mi hermano esta vez sí que tiene razón, no te quites el mérito-. Los allí presentes hicieron sonrojarse a Fresita con varias alabanzas sobre su habilidad culinaria, que no hicieron daño, al menos hasta el momento final.

-Serías una excelente esposa para Geber-, soltó de pronto su padre. El geólogo se atragantó y empezó a toser como un descosido, Erin, cuando se libró del impacto de aquella frase le empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda. Rosa se escondió como pudo tras la pantalla de su móvil, mientras Isabel se levantaba y "raptaba" al padre de su hijo para tener otra vez una seria conversación fuera del cuarto, dejando a los tres de menor edad a solas.

-Ya…Ya estaba tardando mucho-, admitió con pesar Rosa.

-Es… ¿Es normal que sea tan…Impertinente?-, comento con rapidez la wyvern evidentemente molesta y turbada por aquellas palabras, Geber se temía que fuera a hacer alguna locura, pero por una u otra razón, se mantenía algo serena, lo bastante como para no levantar sospechas.

-Por desgracia si-, admitió con desgana. -No es mala persona en el fondo y eso quiero que lo tengas en cuenta Erin, pero tiene un pensamiento muy anticuado, no puede concebir que existan amigos de sexos diferentes; por eso transforme a mi amigo Richad en Rilena y a Oscar en Omaya…Creo que tú también lo tuviste que hacer, no Geber?-

-Si-, admitió con desgana; -cada vez que quedaba a estudiar o a ayudar con alguna asignatura a alguna compañera de la carrera cambiaba el género cuando se lo comentaba, es muy tonto y no se da cuenta de esas cosas-.

-Supongo que al verte tan cercana a mi hermanito no habrá podido contenerse más, y eso que madre le estuvo echando la charla todo el viaje en avión…Por cosas como estas se separaron, mucha mentalidad del siglo pasado y muchos celos incluso de las cosas que no tenía que tener…De hecho una vez creyó que nuestra madre le engañaba porque se fue a la capital a una convección de anime y manga…-

-Tu madre… ¿También es como tú y Aiur?-, le preguntó con curiosidad, tras un segundo de silencio para asimilar más en profundidad como era el padre de su compañero.

-¿De dónde te crees que me viene todo?-, respondió algo más animado; -tiene el triple de juegos que yo, ¿no recuerdas que el otro día estaba jugando online con ella, me mataron porque te empeñaste en que te cocinase la cena…?-

-¿Icra, era tu madre?-

-Más que eso, la sorpresa aquí es que sigas vivas si mi hermano te cocina…Estamos hablando de una persona que cuando se fue a la universidad no sabía ni como hervir agua…-

-No hace falta exagerar tanto-, su voz sonaba un poco molesta, el ataque no había cesado desde varias horas atrás. -No tienes por qué sacar cada trapo sucio de mi vida para ponerme en evidencia con Erin… ¿Sabes?-

-…Veinte de mayo, hace cinco años…-

-Se supone que estábamos en paz entre eso y que me borrases mi partida con casi mil horas en el Monster hunter-.

-No te preocupes Rosa-, inquirió la wyvern metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación. -Tu saca todo lo que puedas que este de aquí-, se incorporó un poco en su silla y señalo con el ala al muchacho. -Se sabe algunas cosas vergonzosas mías…-

Tras enterarse de que estuvo un año creyéndose medio reptil y tomando el sol todas las mañanas para calentarse, de que casi le dio un infarto a su madre por esconderse entre la ropa del centro comercial toda una tarde o que sin razón aparente dejo de comer pescado durante casi un mes; los padres volvieron a entrar ofreciendo el padre una pequeña disculpa, y volviendo a cenar todos, esta vez con temas más superficiales y metiéndose menos con Geber, lo cual este agradeció mucho.

-Bueno hijo, ya se está haciendo tarde-, en un lado reposaban los restos de la cena y por la mal cerrada ventana se sentía ya el fresco aire de la noche y las últimas luces del sol. -Iremos a dormir en el mismo hostal que la última vez, ya reserve habitación, nos quedaríamos más, pero la señorita Emily nos dijo que se supone que el horario de visitas acaba en cinco minutos-.

-Ha sido un día muy agradable la verdad, me alegra que se queden también mañana, eso le sentara bien-, comento la wyvern mientras por dentro se preguntaba porque nadie le dijo nada sobre el horario de visitas y la dejaban sin más quedarse toda la noche y el día con él. -¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en Japón?-

Esa pregunta les pillo mientras los tres se levantaban y acomodaban bolsos y abrigos. -Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se recupere del todo, aunque sea todo el año-. Aquella respuesta dejo petrificada a la joven que se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío tan pronto como la escucho. No dijo nada mientras se despedían o llenaban de besos y abrazos al joven; apenas acertó a despedirse con unas pocas palabras que además indicaban que ella también se iría en breve a casa.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, se volvieron a quedar solos; la wyvern tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

-Esclavo, tienes que curarte enseguida-, admitió con voz pasiva y ausente, mirando aún hacia la puerta. Ni se había molestado en encender las luces de la habitación, por lo que toda la iluminación venía desde la calle y desde el creciente cielo nocturno.

-Y…Ya me estoy intentando recuperar rápido ama…- Comento con algo de miedo y preocupación.

-¡No es lo bastante rápido!-, se giró, evidentemente molesta, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro y hablando fuerte y cabreada, pero no llegando a gritar, como si aún temiera que le escuchase la familia de Geber. -¡No sabes lo agotador que ha sido fingir que te aprecio un poco todo el día!-, se inclinó sobre él y lo zarandeo levemente, posándose sobre la cama. -¡Como esto se extienda mucho tiempo me voy a volver loca!...Al menos tu familia no son los peores monos que he visto, sí, pero mentir tanto diciendo que no te odio y que te aprecio y tal… ¡Es mucho!...Lo peor es que voy a tener que despertarme pronto mañana para que no me pillen durmiendo contigo y entonces ya me la líen…-

Geber se dio cuenta de que sonaba bastante irritada por aquello, pero no tanto como sus palabras querían dejar ver; sin embargo, de lo que más se percató, fue de otro detalle. -Espera, ¿has dicho que vamos a dormir juntos?-

-Típica avaricia humana, solo te enteras de las cosas que te interesan…-

-Lo…Lo siento ama, le prometo que me curaré lo antes posible para que podamos volver a seguir como antes…-

-Bien, bien…Por otro lado…- Le cogió el brazo y lo levanto, sacándolo de debajo de las sábanas, dejando que notase la cada vez más fresquita e intermitente corriente de aire que entraba por los márgenes mal sellados de la ventana. -No te equivoques, me sigues dando asco, pero puedo aceptar usarte como calentador en una noche tan fría como esta…Luego le cantaré las cuarenta al director del hospital por no poner calefacción…-

-Bu…Bueno, supongo que en ese caso…-

-¡Cállate!, estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de escucharte hablar-; tras decir eso, con movimientos decididos y agresivos, aparto las sábanas y se metió a dormir con él, abrazándole para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba ni una pizca de calor, lo bastante fuerte como para hacer temer que le rompiera algo. -Ahora cállate y duerme, estúpido esclavo-, le espetó con desgana al confuso muchacho, que no puedo hacer mucho más que aceptar aquella situación y tratar de conciliar el sueño; con un poco de suerte, no tardaría mucho en salir del hospital.

 **Y con esto acabamos los tres capis en el hospital, el siguiente, a menos que me venga un venazo de inspiración de los gordos, ya los tendremos fuera de tan médico escenario.**

 **Ya sabéis que no soy muy bueno escribiendo estas partes finales, menos cuando tengo poco tiempo, pero quería agradeceros a todos por seguir ahí, por leer, por tomaros cinco minutos para entrar en esta peculiar historia que espero os sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Sin mucho más, por ahora, que decir, me despido hasta la próxima; ¡pasad todos un gran día y hastapronto!**


	17. Encadenado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

El sol se levantaba más allá de la delgada línea del horizonte, marcando un nuevo día para todos aquellos seres que moraban bajo su luz, trayendo vida de nuevo a aquella pequeña roca que flotaba en el espacio.

Sus cálidos rayos de luz, atravesaron sin dificultad alguna las grandes ventanas de aquel hospital, llenando la pequeña sala de color y haciendo que la joven wyvern se despertase de su sueño.

Con pereza, se estremeció bajo las sabanas que compartía con su anfitrión, acurrucándose inconscientemente contra la fuente de calor que la mantenía tan a gusto en esos fríos días de otoño, casi invierno. Luchando lentamente por despertarse, algo que aún no lograba del todo. Con el tiempo, sus párpados subieron y dejaron ver la estancia más en calma; con una leve sonrisa y la cabeza apretada contra el pecho de su joven compañero, en un principio no pudo ver más que aquella extraña bata de hospital y las finas sábanas, pero, con el paso de los instantes y los murmullos de calma por la placentera situación, logró levantar la cabeza para observar el rostro de Geber con sus ojos ambarinos.

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Su casero no respondía a su pequeñas palabras de buenos días que, por muy en susurro que fueran, debería de escuchar con claridad; conforme recuperaba el control de sus sentidos y su cuerpo, se fue dando cuenta progresivamente de que su instinto no le fallaba, pues no sentía calor apenas brotando de su esclavo y sentía su corazón latir casi tan lento como su respiración.

De inmediato se incorporó, agitada, y cuando levanto la vista su corazón se detuvo por completo los escasos instantes en los que su mente elaboró la historia a partir de esa pequeña visión, pues contemplo con horror como su anfitrión tenía la piel completamente pálida, surcada por pequeñas grietas y hendiduras que dejaban ver unos dañados músculos y tendones debajo de esta. Sus ojos siendo devorados por una negrura abisal como si el mismo vacío reclamase su alma, restando solo escasos detalles de sus iris marrones para observar, con escasa capacidad, los inmediatamente llorosos y preocupados ojos ambarinos de su huésped.

Tan pronto como Erin se movió, el cuerpo del joven comenzó a temblar ligeramente, como si en un extraño cambio de roles, ella fuera la que le mantuviera cálido a él; de su boca apenas podían salir balbuceantes suspiros que dejaban entrever que aún mantenía cierto nivel de conciencia.

-No…No… ¡NO!-, repitió con fuerza la escamada, con cada negación más fuerte, haciendo retumbar con sus gritos cada rincón de aquel edificio. -¡Ni se te ocurra Geber!, no puedes hacerme esto, ¡no puedes, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías, que no me dejarías sola!-, en su mente un destello de pensamientos disidentes le recordaron que sin aquel muchacho aún le quedarían su madre y su abuela, así como todas sus amigas del desierto y Aiur y Draco en este país, pero aquella escisión en su mente no duro mucho.

-¡MÉDICO!-, grito con toda la fuerza de la que sus potentes pulmones eran capaces, profiriendo un rugido desesperado y gutural que hizo temblar a todos aquellos que le alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el enfermo. Ni en sus más terribles sueños se le ocurrió pensar en que fuera producto de alguna infección en sus heridas, de que podía ser contagioso, o mortal como se temía a cada pesada respiración del muchacho, por eso siguió sobre él, con las alas rodeándole, acariciándole el rostro, murmurando para ella y para él, recordándole la promesa que había hecho. -Nunca me abandonarías, nunca me dejarías sola, nunca te irías de mi lado, me lo prometiste, me lo juraste, se supone que no faltaste nunca a una promesa, ¡no empieces ahora, no con esta!-, le gritaba, zarandeándole ligeramente; parecía que el joven quería responderle decirle algo, pero de su boca ya no salían palabras, apenas susurros incompresibles, que más tarde se tornaron rojos y negros hilos de sangre y brea, al menos en apariencia, provocando más lágrimas en los ojos de la joven, que sentía como se le escapaba la vida misma de Geber, de entre los dedos de sus alas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Finalmente los doctores y doctoras entraron en escena, respondiendo s los desesperados gritos de la joven. Al entrar, la vieron, dirigiéndoles la llorosa mirada por unos instantes antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su anfitrión, bajando lentamente de la cama y permitiendo a los médicos ver el deplorable y urgente estado en el cual el joven se encontraba.

Como todo buen profesional, lograron vencer con rapidez el miedo que les infundía la wyvern y entraron a toda prisa. Pronto ordenes de camillas, de preparar una sala de operaciones así de como todo un desfile de fármacos, medicinas e instrumentos, volaron y rodearon al joven, que entre temblorosos espasmos y esputos sanguinolentos, fue trasladado a una sala de operaciones con toda la urgencia de la que las piernas humanas o las zarpas liminales de los doctores y doctoras fueron capaces.

Detrás de todos ellos, siguiendo muy de cerca el desarrollo de todo aquel momento clave en su vida, estaba Erin, separada incluso en aquel momento, poco más que unos metros de su anfitrión. No le importaba dejar marcas de garras a su paso por los pasillos, que fuera a lugares donde se supone no debería de poder acceder, que la vieran en el camisón blanco que había usado para dormir más cómoda esa noche; por su mente ya no pasaba la necesidad de vaciar su aguijón, o de llamar a los demás para informar del estado preocupante de Geber; ahora mismo lo único que existía en su mente era ese instinto de protección, esa parte de ella que le decía que tenía que asegurarse de que seguía vivo y a su lado.

Siguió a los médicos hasta el improvisado salón de operaciones. En un gesto de respeto sin precedentes se quedó a un lado, callada y en silencio, mientras ellos trabajaban. Encogida en un rincón, mirando sin pensar cómo se movían aquella maraña de personas, como le inyectaban toda clase de potingues médicos o como usaban aparatos que ella siquiera desconocía su existencia; esperando que lograran estabilizar a Geber.

No sabría decir cuántos eternos minutos se pasó allí esperando, en calma y silencio, con la mente presa de los peores pensamientos posibles, así como de las mayores esperanzas, hasta que finalmente, bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara, uno de los doctores, uno de los humanos, se giró con el rostro cubierto de sudor, mirándola directamente a los ojos, expresando temor en su mirada, un temor que logro reactivar a la joven, haciendo que se levantase de su sitio y se acercase al señor, tambaleándose, como si de un momento a otro fuera a perder la conciencia.

-Lo…Lo sentimos señorita, pero su amigo no se salvará…Le quedan unos minutos de vida-.

Aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría, como una puñalada por la espalda. Titubeando, se acercó al centro de la sala, donde, peor incluso que antes, estaba el joven, temblando, sudoroso y a la vez con la piel cuarteada. Se apoyó un segundo en aquella camilla antes de hablar.

-Tenéis un solo trabajo-, admitió con dolor e ira puros en su voz, sin dirigirles la mirada. -Aseguraros de que esto no pasase…Primero le dejáis días sufriendo por vuestra incompetencia… ¿Y ahora simplemente le dejáis morir?-

-Quizás hubiéramos podido hacer algo más si no hubieras estado tan protectora-, inquirió un joven doctor nekomata, dando un paso al frente, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. –No dejabas que nos acercásemos a hacerles pruebas, no dejabas que comiera lo que le recetábamos, le dabas tú de comer, estaba en nuestro hospital y pasaban días sin una revisión; supusimos que estaba bien, pero es evidente que no fue así, nosotros no fallamos en nuestro trabajo, tu no nos dejaste hacer…lo-.

No pudo acabar la frase; la cola de la joven le había atravesado el esternón, saliendo con un sangriento estruendo por la parte de atrás, seccionándole la columna de paso, así como una amplia colección de órganos internos, de forma que cuando extrajo su cola, el doctor cayó al suelo, sin vida, en un charco de su propia sangre y vísceras.

Los otros allí atrapados la miraron, incrédulos y aterrados; la wyvern levanto la mirada del cadáver, una mirada fría, carente de emociones que no fuera la ira, con los ojos encendidos de cólera y perdida; y dijo, con firme y quebrada voz unas palabras que resonarían por varios segundos en aquella habitación. -Todo esto es vuestra culpa…Y ahora pagareis vuestros errores-.

Uno tras otro, todos fueron cayendo. Uno fue partido por la mitad por las garras y las alas de la joven, otra acabo desmembrada y al tercero le arranco la tráquea de un mordisco; finalmente solo quedaba un doctor, aquel que fue el primero en entrar a por Geber, el mismo que se lo llevo a operar cuando Draco y Ari estaban de visita, el cual retrocedía lentamente hacia una de aquellas paredes.

-De…Debes comprenderlo señora, ¡hicimos todo lo que pudimos!, no sabemos qué le pasa, no sabemos que le está matando, ¡no podemos hacer nada!-, suplicaba, gemía desesperado, viendo su muerte inminente, pero aquello de poco le servía a la joven.

-Me da igual, fallasteis-. Admitió con calma. Con sus alas, empujó al doctor contra la pared por los hombros, quebrándole los huesos de paso. Observo con todo el sadismo que el odio le permitía como empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca y nariz, al tiempo que hundía retorciendo su aguijón por sus entrañas, atravesándole todas sus vísceras y segregando todo su veneno de paso, tiñéndole la sangre de verde oscuro, hasta que su aguijón asomo por la boca; una vez dejo de luchar, simplemente dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo y volvió a lo que le importaba, Geber.

El joven estaba en la camilla central, cubierto apenas por su camisa de hospital, casi tan agujereado por jeringas, bisturís y demás cosas por el estilo como por su propia enfermedad. La wyvern se puso en la cama con él, sentándose a su lado, doblando la espalda para que sus rostros estuvieran a apenas un par de centímetros de distancia.

Su piel estaba blanca, músculos, tendones y huesos se dejaban ver a través de los cada vez mayores y más evidentes cortes y heridas en su piel; su sangre negra y carmesí manaba en abundancia por sus heridas, dejando su boca y su nariz seca del líquido vital; seguía temblando, con sus extremidades convulsionando y sus ojos, casi completamente negros en toda su extensión; más Erin sabía, que la estaba mirando a ella.

No importaba que estuviera manchada de sangre ajena, no tenía valor alguno el dolor que había provocado o las muertes que tenía a sus espaldas; a pesar de su mirada perdida y tenebrosa, ella sabía que su compañero no la estaba juzgando de forma alguna, más bien presentía que estaba tratando de esgrimir una disculpa, una disculpa que no le valía a la escamosa.

-No…No ahora, no así, por favor, me lo prometiste, me lo juraste, aún no fuimos al mar de coral, ni complete mis estudios para trabajar juntos…No, por favor-. Toda la ira que había esgrimido antes, toda esa furia y terror simplemente había desaparecido, ahora sonaba apenada, triste, desesperada; las lágrimas de su rostro eran solo del dolor que sentía en su corazón a cada débil pulso del corazón de su anfitrión.

Geber estaba condenado, era solo cuestión de minutos, de segundos, y no podía esgrimir una disculpa, no podía decirle adiós, no podía confesar su pasado o sus sentimientos, estaba atado y amordazado por el dolor y la enfermedad y el aliento se le escapaba con mayor celeridad de la que podía esgrimir para formar una palabra, pero aun así, tenía una oportunidad.

Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con un último espasmo de voluntad, acciono unos pocos de sus músculos a medio consumir para incorporarse por unos instantes; convirtió con este gesto minutos de vida en segundos, pero unos segundos bien aprovechados, valen más que toda una vida.

La besó.

Tomada de improviso, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar; sentía los destrozados labios de su anfitrión con los suyos, como le recorría el olor y sabor a sangre y oxido, como intentaba moverlos para acentuar el contacto, sin lengua, apenas con saliva, pero con todo el sentimiento de lo que fue capaz; lágrimas negras se deslizaron por los mofletes de Geber acompañando a los claros regueros que salían de los ojos de Erin; aquello no era como lo había imaginado. No estaban volando, no era en un precioso lugar y quizás lo más importante de todo, no esperaba, no deseaba, no quería que ese fuera su primero y su último. Le correspondió cuando se dio cuenta todo el tiempo que pudo rodeándole con sus alas, pero ese efímero y eterno momento no duro mucho; con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, el joven se dejó caer a la cama, sin fuerzas, sin energías, sin vida; dejo de temblar, dejo de sufrir, atrás solo quedaba un cascarón vacío.

Y sobre ese cascarón, la joven se quedó paralizada unos segundos; sabía que con tan simple acto, su vida había acabado; no le importaba que fuera deportada o a la cárcel por su asesinato, no le importaba su futuro, desde el mismo momento en que perdió a su anfitrión, no le quedaba futuro en el cual le mereciera la pena vivir. Sin dejar de llorar, se recostó contra él, abrazándole con fuerza. -¡No!, ¡me lo prometiste!, Geber…Geber…¡Geber!-, gritaba con furia y fuerza, como si pretendiera que los mismos cielos se percatasen de su perdida, como si quisiera que su alma volviera a ella con solo llamarle, no paraba de gritar su nombre.

Uno de aquellos gritos, fue tan fuerte como para quebrar la barrera entre la vigilia y el sueño, despertando a la wyvern de la pesadilla.

Se incorporó de golpe en su cuarto, sentándose sobre la cama, respirada agitadamente. Miro con prisa y temor a su alrededor, confirmando los verdaderos recuerdos de los días pasados.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que su anfitrión había recibido a su familia en el hospital; a pesar de asombrar a los doctores con su velocidad de recuperación, y su negación a hacerse pruebas de sangre, amparándose en un profundo pánico a las agujas, estaba sano, lo bastante como para darse de alta y enviarlo a casa. A pesar de que primero pasaron por el aeropuerto a despedirse de su familia, lo cual sucedió sin mayores percances, no como cuando Gadiel comento que se pedía ser el padrino en la boda, llegaron justo el día que precedió a aquella noche a su casa, tan cansados que no tardaron en irse a dormir.

Era la primera vez en muchos días que dormían separados, y eso se notó a la hora de conciliar el sueño por ambas partes aunque la wyvern no lo quisiera admitir. Quizás incluso afectase al nivel de la pesadilla que había sufrido.

A pesar de estar en un entorno conocido no podía calmarse, seguía respirando agitadamente conforme los segundos pasaran; ni el calor de la estancia ni saber ya que todo era una pesadilla lograron quitarle el susto de encima; al final, decidió que tenía que ir al cuarto de Geber; si, entrar por la noche en su cuarto en camisón y ropa interior no era algo difícil de malinterpretar, pero sentía que necesitaba verlo, comprobar que seguía respirando; para su fortuna, su compañero se le adelanto.

Habiendo escuchado desde su cuarto los gritos de su huésped invocando su nombre, no tardo nada en despertar; cierto, él estaba soñando con su compañera gritando su nombre también en una situación bastante agradable, pero a pesar de todo no podía ignorarla ni atrapado en lo más profundo y agradable de los sueños.

Usando una bata azul marino para ocultar lo alegre que se había puesto de verla en sueños, entro de golpe en la habitación, tan rápido como pudo, cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de sí por acto reflejo, temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Erin!, ¿estás bien, pasa algo?-, sus palabras dejaban clara la preocupación que sentía y las prisas de sus movimientos, al verla con la mirada perdida y asustada, sentada en la cama y solo parcialmente bajo las sábanas, no tardo en sentarse a su lado, cogiéndole con fuerza la mano, uno de los pequeños gestos que se había percatado que ya podía realizar sin causar problemas con la personalidad de la escamada.

-Yo…Yo…Tuve una pesadilla-, su voz sonaba cansada, triste, con un toque de temor que no se molestaba en ocultar, se sentía lo bastante cómoda en presencia de su esclavo como para no tener que ocultar aquellas sensaciones.

-¿Una pesadilla…De qué iba?- Geber había sufrido muchos malos sueños en su infancia, de forma que sabía lo aterradores que podían ser; a él siempre le ayudaba contárselas a alguien cercano, de forma que pensaba que lo mismo a ella le servía también. -Por cierto, si quieres que haga algo para ayudarte… ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente, te pongo música para dormir o algo?-

-No…No quiero decirlo, fue horrible, algo que espero no suceda nunca-; se paró un segundo, conteniendo la sonrisa que le salía el saber que Geber seguía vivo, pensando en lo que había dicho su casero. -¿Qué hora es?-, preguntó desorientada.

-No lo sé, pero aún falta mucho solo para el amanecer…Si me permites un consejo ama, deberías de volver a intentar dormir-.

-Sí, debería…-Se quedó quieta un segundo, mirando a Geber, terminándose de calmarse.-Hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarme a dormir, esclavo-. Erin se acercó con cuidado a su anfitrión y le rozo el hombro con el ala, para asegurarse de que era real y no otro sueño que le escondiera la realidad. Tras un segundo de calma, el joven se encontró más rápido de lo que había podido reaccionar, rodeado con bajo las alas de la wyvern, con la bata triada a un lado y su pijama, de manga corta por muy otoño que fuera, bajo las sábanas, sirviéndole de calentador. Erin no dijo nada más; de hecho, sucumbió con rapidez a otro sueño tranquilo y profundo, aferrando con fuerza ahora a su pertenencia, asegurándose de que no le sucedía nada malo. Ni que decir tiene que Geber estaba encantado con aquel trato, de verdad que su corazón se aceleraba y pensaba, aunque fuera en el umbral de los sueños, que todo tendría final feliz.

Lo que quedaba de noche no fue mucho problema. Ni malos sueños ni horrores nocturnos acudieron a los jóvenes que descansaban en paz, y simplemente pudieron descansar hasta más tarde de que el sol se alzase de nuevo, sin prisas y horarios, pues más allá de haber quedado con Aiur para jugar por la tarde, no tenían nada especial que hacer; Geber aún tenía un par de días de baja, de hecho volvería a tiempo para un asunto que tenía que resolver con sus colegas de Mongolia, y Erin había dejado claro que ya dominaba de sobra el chino y no le valía la pena ir a esas clases cuando su anfitrión aún tenía frescas las cicatrices de las balas.

Finalmente, tras aquel pequeño episodio en sueños, lentamente volvieron a la vida; casi al unísono, moviéndose con lentitud y reticencia, entre bostezos y mentes en blanco, apretando el mutuo abrazo que les envolvía, hasta finalmente abrir los ojos.

-¡Que mierda haces aquí esclavo!... ¡Fuera de mi cama!-. No recordaba especialmente bien los sucesos de hace unas horas, dado que estuvo medio dormida todo el rato y fueron unos escasos minutos de vela entre pesadillas.

El joven recibió con confusión tamaña despierta; siendo empujado con fuerza y sus ojos captando con rapidez las tablas del suelo del cuarto en el que se encontraba; no era lo mejor para despertarse teniendo en cuenta que ayer mismo le dieron el alta en el hospital. -Ay…Mi cabeza-, que quejaba en voz baja; el sí recordaba en mejor perspectiva lo sucedido anoche, pero no le extrañaba despertarse así. -Bu…Buenos días ama-.

-¡No me vengas con buenos días!-, decía enfadada mientras se cubría con las sábanas; -¡¿cómo te atreves a venir a dormir conmigo sucio pedazo de basura?!-

-¿No recuerdas nada de anoche no?-, pregunto mientras se acariciaba el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y se sentaba como podía en el suelo.

-N…No… ¿Por qué lo…?...Como hubiera luna llena anoche y se te ocurriera intentar algo, voy a arrancarte las extremidades y a metértelas por las orejas-. A pesar de un segundo de preocupación en su voz, el cabreo estaba bien definido con un deje de temor y nerviosismo.

-No, aún queda casi una semana…- Recordaba con facilidad la primera luna llena; se escapó de casa durante la mitad de la noche tan pronto como la luna apareció en el cielo y volvió varias horas después con un par de ciervos adultos bajo sus garras, que dejo en la entrada mientras le miraba con unos ojos de puro instinto depredador, casi haciéndole temer lo peor. Al final se fue a dormir y el muchacho se quedó preparando la caza para hacer la comida de mañana, a juzgar por las marcas en los cuerpos, la wyvern había comido fuera. -Además no intentaría nada…Tuviste una pesadilla y me pediste que me quedase contigo…-

-…Eso no suena muy propio de mí, aunque me suena un poco…-En su mente algunos fragmentos de aquella noche empezaban a aflorar; no recordaba de que iba aquel mal sueño, solo sabía que era algo que no quería que se hiciera real nunca. -¡En fin, da igual!-, subió de golpe el tono de su voz. -¡Esclavo, tengo hambre, vete a hacerme el desayuno, ahora!-

Su tono de voz no admitía replica posible; sabedor de lo que le esperaba si se mantenía en las cercanías ante semejante orden directa, con unas breves palabras, se despidió para ir corriendo a la cocina a ver que le podía preparar mientras su ama se retumbaba en el cama, tratando de pensar en porque habría hecho alguna tontería semejante como pedirle compañía por la noche, si al menos hubiera sido para picarle, el aguijón ya le quemaba y tan pronto como dejaba de tener la mente sumergida en otros asuntos.

Por varios minutos, esa sensación de comezón, presión y ardor la distrajo completamente; agujereo el colchón varias veces e intento presionar su cola para que saliera el veneno acumulado, pero no salía. -Vamos, no me jodas…- Admitía cansada, con voz quejumbrosa y haciendo muecas de disgusto; -estas mierdas inertes no me sirven, ¡maldita evolución!, no tengo forma de liberar presión para casos como este…Debería de haberme sacado el permiso de caza…¿Cómo lo harán las demás?, lo mismo hay aparatos para estas cosas o usarán alguna limo radioactiva…Fui tonta, debería de haber ido al médico o a la coordinadora, pero no le di importancia y luego atracaron a este idiota y…¡Aaarh! , ¡por qué demonios tuve que quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo!- Se estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada, ahora que le prestaba atención, la comezón no disminuía; para cuando su anfitrión quiso llegar con la bandeja, ya había recurrido a intentar morderse el aguijón o rascárselo con las garras; no era cosa fácil por lo sensible que estaba, pero necesitaba que saliera ya.

-¿¡No sabes llamar a la puerta!?-, le rugió a la entrada, con esas sensaciones creciendo, no estaba de buen humor.

-Lo…Lo siento Erin, la puerta ya estaba abierta y… ¿Estas bien, te pasa algo con él aguijón?-, al darse cuenta de la extraña postura en la que le había pillado, teniendo en cuenta que ya había creído verle la cola más hinchada con anterioridad, empezó a preocuparse mientras con disimulo dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-No, estoy bien-, dijo de forma seca y fuerte, amenazante. -Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te arrepientas-. Con aquella mirada implacable y el aguijón en alto, se preguntaba porque simplemente no picaba a ese cretino y se vaciaba en sus tripas, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, ya no le agradaba tanto la idea de verle retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo con el estómago agujereado.

Ya abajo, preocupado aún por el estado de la escamosa, decidió llamar a aquella persona que de seguro sabía que le pasaba y le podría dar algún consejo, una persona que sobre wyverns, debería de sabérselas todas.

-¿Hola, quien llama?-

-Soy yo, Geber-.

-¡Ah, Geber!, no me has llamado en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo vas, ya estás mejor?-

-Si señora Fana, ya me dieron el alta y estoy en casa, perdone que no la llamásemos antes, pero justo me dejaron libre ayer tarde y entre despedir a mí familia y lo cansado que estaba, nos fuimos los dos a dormir nada más llegar-.

-No pasa nada, de hecho te agradezco que pensaras en mi para decirme que ya estas recuperado, te conocí de poco, pero has cuidado muy bien de mi hija y me asustaste cuando me enteré-.

-Gracias Fana…Y siento decirlo, pero realmente llame por algo más…Es posible, que… ¿A Erin le pase algo con su aguijón?, está de más mal humor de lo normal y creo que tiene la cola hinchada o algo-.

-Oh…Vale, es posible… ¿Te has fijado si ha picado a algo o alguien últimamente?- su voz sonaba de pronto más preocupada.

-No; al menos seguro desde hace dos semanas, que es lo que ha estado a mi lado en el hospital, antes…Bueno, no creo, como no fuera la luna llena que se fue de caza y trajo un par de ciervos…-

-Vale…Escúchame Geber, esto es importante… ¿Sabes que las wyverns como yo o Erin somos venenosas no?-

-…Si-. Comento con desconfianza, desplomándose en su sofá.

-Perfecto; usamos ese veneno para cazar o defendernos…Para una comunidad tan aislada como la nuestra, solemos usarlo mucho-.

-Vale, entiendo, eso tiene sentido, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con Erin?-

-Paciencia, no paramos nunca de general el veneno; normalmente no es un problema, porque lo gastamos más rápido que como para que se acumule hasta ser un problema, especialmente una cazadora como mi hija, a veces incluso nos quedamos sin veneno, pero si no ha picado nada durante semanas o meses…Puede ser un problema. Tiene que sacarlo fuera; toda esa presión puede llegar a hacerle daño o algo peor…-

Geber se había alarmado ante aquellas palabras. -Vale, ¿y cómo puedo ayudarla a sacar el veneno?, no creo que pueda encontrar ningún voluntario para que pique y no sé si hay algo en el programa para esto…-

-Aquí en casa, cuando una compañera no ha podido picar en mucho tiempo, por haberse lesionado o ponerse enferme, lo normal es que las demás capturemos alguna presa en el desierto, viva, y se la llevemos, aunque pueda parecer un trozo de hueso, contiene muchos nervios que sienten el calor, la presión, el tacto…No lo controlamos a voluntad, pero al picar todas esas sensaciones de calor, vida, carne y movimiento nos hacen sacar todo nuestro veneno. Si no se sienten esas cosas no puede sacar ni una sola gota, de hecho debería de tener la cola hinchada y el aguijón bastante más sensible de lo normal-.

-Vale, todo eso lo entiendo, pero por favor, vaya al grano-.

-Eso intento, pero no es fácil decir lo que tengo que decir…Hay…Otra opción aparte de hundirle la cola hasta el estómago a alguna criatura…-

Unos segundos de silencio acompañando esas palabras hicieron que el preocupado geólogo tomase la palabra. -¿Cuál es esa otra opción?-

-… ¿Qué haces tú cuando quieres sacar algo de tu cuerpo a través de una parte alargada y sensible?-

Ni que decir tiene que se quedó paralizado ante aquel comentario, bloqueándose y necesitando varios segundos para continuar. -Es… ¿Estas insinuando lo que…lo que creo?-

-Seguramente…Mira, no es tan raro, su padre me ayudo a mí de esa misma forma cuando me rompí la pierna y muchos humanos, como vuestro cuerpo está caliente y tal, han ayudado a algunas amigas en algunos momentos…Es algo un tanto íntimo y si no fuera porque confío en ti, y sé que ella también confía, ni te lo diría…De todas formas por muy "enrollada" que sea como persona, ella sigue siendo mi hija, decirte que hagas eso en su aguijón es demasiado…Incómodo; espero que no tengas más preguntas…-

-Si ahora hay algo que tengo, son preguntas…Pero supongo que no es el momento, gracias Fana, lamento las molestias, supongo que ahora tengo que ir a ayudarla…-

Un fuerte soplido seguido de un gruñido se escuchó desde el otro lado. -No, silencio, no digas nada, solo cuelga…Quiero nietos, no que me cuentes como o cuando los fabricáis…-

Geber estaba pálido, algo sudoroso, no se esperaba esa clase de respuestas ni lo que tendría que hacer cuando empezó esa llamada. -Dud…Dudo que pued…Podamos darle nietos hoy-, por agradable que fuera contar con la aprobación de su madre, eso también se le hacía incómodo y se le notaba con facilidad en su temblorosa voz.

-Lo sé-, admitió sin dilación; -es solo un ejemplo…En fin, cuelgo, adiós Geber-.

-A…Adiós Fana-.

Cinco minutos después, tras darse un chapotón de agua y relajarse, o al menos intentarlo, volvió a subir las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Erin.

-Erin, voy a entrar-, comento tímidamente, tras golpear con delicadeza la puerta; solo un par de doloridos murmullos de fondo le respondieron. Al ingresar en su cuarto, la encontró tirada en la cama, boca arriba, con una mueca de cansancio que no podía con ella y picando repetidamente el colchón con la cola; al escuchar como su esclavo cerró la puerta tras de sí, levanto un poco la vista, lo cual, por nervioso que estuviera, no le impidió avanzar hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí esclavo?-, pregunto cansada al final, encogiendo su cola instintivamente hacia la cama al ver como posaba el casero su mirada en ella.

-Erin, se lo que te pasa, hable con tu madre… ¿Estas acumulando veneno?-

-… ¿Quién te manda a ti hablar con mi madre sobre mis cosas?-, se quedó un segundo en silencio, mirándole con indignación. -Pero…Pude que sí, ¿de todas formas que te importa?-

-Me importa porque soy tu esclavo y es mi deber que estés todo lo sana y feliz que puedas…Mira, creo que puedo ayudarte, de una forma u otra…Si quieres puedes picarme, no moriré, no te preocupes, además tengo el número del hospital marcado, yo te cubriré, como siempre-.

Geber se levantó la camisa, mostrándole el torso desnudo y vulnerable a la joven, que lo observo con detenimiento y cierta tentación de picar, como el mismo le había dicho. -No, no lo pienso hacer-, admitió al final, con la voz algo irritada y dolorida. -Paso de tener que cuidarte otro mes en el hospital y escuchar tus grititos de dolor…Si no tienes nada mejor que sugerir para ayudarme, ya te puedes ir-.

Geber suspiro, cubriéndose de nuevo; se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras la observaba con un rostro de pena y miedo, dudando, temiendo de hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

-Ey, esclavo, ¿te pasa algo?-

Tras esas palabras, pareció que la vida volvía al cuerpo del joven, que se acercó gateando en la cama hacia la joven, hasta estar al lado. -Erin…Lo…Lo siento, perdóname-.

El cuerpo del joven se movió más rápido que la mente de la wyvern, que tardo en pensar en las otras formas que su madre podría haberle comentado sobre como aliviar aquella necesidad sin matar a nadie. Cuando le agarro el aguijón con la mano, ejerciendo una suave presión, sintió toda una marea de cosas, de sensaciones que no se esperaba, tanto conocidas, como completamente nuevas.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!-, rugió, intentando golpearle y zafar su cola de las manos del joven, pero sin lograrlo, tanto por las acciones evasivas de Geber, como por la poca precisión que podía esgrimir en esos momentos.

-¡No puedo Erin!, me lo dijo todo-, comentaba en la forma más amigable y calma que podía tratar, algo no muy sencillo teniendo en cuenta que estaba más turbado que la wyvern. -No me gusta, pero es mejor que dejarte con todo el veneno dentro…-

-Imbécil, estúpida miseria de persona…-, a medida que continuaba, aunque la wyvern pareció entender pronto que era más aceptable el extraño calor que sentía que el dolor y el picazón constante de tener el veneno en la cola, no le dejaba de insultar con cada variación de presión o movimiento. -Voy a matarte…-

-Yo creo que estas botas de piel negra te quedarían muy bien Draco-, comentaba la escorpida, pegando un trago de su batido de fresa; estaba saliendo a pasear con la dragona cuando se fijaron en aquel escaparate, exhibiendo unas hermosas botas negras realmente elegantes.

-Seguramente…Pero podría tardar un rato, parece que hay cola… ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?-

-No, no, adelante todos los trabajos que tenía y como mucho he quedado en Azeroth con Geber para ir con sus amigos a asaltar la ciudadela de fuego infernal…No te preocupes, tengo tiempo…Además tengo la extraña sensación de que está ocupado…No hay prisa-.

-Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie-, comentaba en voz baja, cansada, agotada, suspirante, completamente enrojecida. -Nunca…-

Su casero se encontraba entre sus alas, completamente inmovilizado, dándole la espalda, con la mirada perdida, una enorme expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, parcialmente alegre, y con restos de alguna clase de líquido verdoso en la comisura de sus labios; temblaba ligeramente y sentía cierto ardor de estómago.

-No…Nu…Nunca ama…Tu….Tu veneno….¿es…?-

-No, solo es peligrosos si te lo inyectase en la sangre…Ingerido no es peligroso, no morirás…No…-No podía terminar las frases, pequeños murmullos se le escapaban de la boca a cada movimiento. Tras estar sometidos a tanta presión por tanto tiempo, los numerosos nervios que rodeaban sus canales y glándulas de veneno, así como el aguijón, tardarían un tiempo en volver recuperarse de la continua exposición al empuje toxico. Su cola estaba decaída justo por delante de su anfitrión, entre sus brazos caídos y sin fuerza.

-Me…Me alegro…- Respiraba pesadamente, no tenía apetito ni capacidad en esos momentos para moverse de forma alguna; se podía limitar solo a quedarse allí, quieto, apretado contra la wyvern. -Erin…Lu…Luego buscare algo para que no tengas que hacer esto más veces-.

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundos, hasta que Erin vio a bien responder. -Umh…No creo que haga falta…-

-¿Eh?, pero si tarde o temprano volverás a… acumular veneno…- Comento extrañado, entre toses; tenía la garganta algo irritada del trato que le dio la wyvern.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que sé que sirves para esto…Espera, soy tu dueña, ¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?-. Su voz por dura que intentase sonar, sonaba mucho más floja y tímida de lo que esperaba, intercalada por breves quejidos al mover la cola o la espalda, donde se encontraban algunas bolsas de veneno.

-Es que…¿Es que te gusto?- No sabía si eso era bueno o malo la verdad, pero se sorprendió deseando encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

-No es lo más desagradable que has hecho esclavo…- Respondió con altanería, -ahora cállate, necesito tomarme un momento…- Sin más aparente que decir, dejaron pasar el tiempo en silencio; tardarían mucho aún en desayunar, especialmente el joven que tenía el estómago lleno, y continuar el día, manteniendo la promesa de que ni una sola palabra de nada de eso a nadie.

Finalmente, pasadas varias horas, ambos jóvenes ya se habían levantado, tomado el desayuno y aseado adecuadamente. Erin, sin la constante presión y molestia en su cola, aguijón y zona lumbar, estaba bastante más alegre, calmada y de bueno humor, y eso se notaba, dejando clara la sonrisa en Geber cada vez que la veía pasearse con una mueca de alegría; pero sin duda lo que le dejo con mejor sabor de boca en aquel día, fue una peculiar llamada que recibió a unas horas de tener que asaltar la ciudadela de fuego infernal.

-Pero finalmente la liminal proveniente de Noruega fue rescatada y se le asignado un anfitrión en este mismo país-; Erin y Geber descansaban tranquilamente tirados en puntas separadas del sofá; tomándose su "desayuno" a la hora de comer mientras miraban las noticias que impartía aquel presentador en traje y de rostro simpático con bigote. -Volveremos tras una pausa publicitaria para ofreceros información sobre los recientes rumores de nuestra ciudad con mi compañero, Takido Oyoda. El día de hoy tenemos avistamientos de descomunales tarántulas en el campus universitario, posibles criaturas abisales convocadas a nuestro plano por un científico local y supuestos escándalos relacionados con la vida privada del gran empresario Makoto…¡Toda una sección que no os podéis perder en unos pocos minutos!, nos veremos tras unos pocos anuncios.- La voz del muchacho sonaba apasionada y convincente, y sin nada mejor que hacer, ni muchas ganas de hablar o moverse, pensaban que se quedarían disfrutando de la programación, pero mientras una música militarizada dejaba paso a un anuncio de BrutalCorp, otra melodía más suave y placentera resonaba en la zona, desde el móvil del muchacho; llamando su atención.

-¿Si, dígame?-, comentaba con algo de desgana, como si las palabra sal otro lado no fueran ni remotamente con él. -Si…Si soy yo…Entiendo…no, no se preocupe…Lo antes posible, no se preocupe…Vale, adiós-. Dejo caer el móvil sobre la mesa; quedándose paralizado en silencio varios segundos tras aquello. Cuando finalmente la wyvern se molestó lo bastante por su posición como para decirle algo, acercándole la mano para removerlo un poco y preguntarle por la llamada; su anfitrión le cogió de esa misma mano y como un tornado se levantó, arrastrándola tras de sí hacia los pisos superiores.

-¡Vamos Fresita, vístete, no puedes salir a la calle así!...Me pongo algo y en la puerta, cinco minutos-. De pronto se le veía extremadamente más animado y deseoso. Cuando dejo a la joven en la puerta de su cuarto, por fortuna sin ninguna mancha visible del súbito rapto durante el desayuno, para entrar en el suyo pocos segundos después, esta se quedó extrañada; era verdad que no creía que estuviera triste, menos contando su estúpida sonrisa tras ayudarla a quitarse todo el veneno de encima, pero no se esperaba semejante explosión de energía…Decidió darle una oportunidad para explicarse en cuando terminasen de vestirse; de momento iría a ponerse algo más que el camisón.

Tal y como había dicho, en menos de cinco minutos, vestido de forma completamente informal con deportivas verde lima chillón, chándal gris y una camiseta roja con una cazadora del mismo color. Erin, más sensible al frío, prefería unos vaqueros largos con cubregarras, una pequeña pieza de cuero y tejido sintético que cubría las garras y pies de las liminales como ella, protegiéndola del frio y la suciedad del suelo; camiseta de manga larga y un abrigo negro para prevenir los vientos fríos del invierno.

-Perfecto Erin-, comento el joven nada más verla bajando por las escaleras, con una sonrisa. -Ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-, comento abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia su coche, ante lo cual Erin se vio obligada a moverse con rapidez, y cerrar ella con llave la casa. Tan pronto como se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se abrocho el cinturón y empezó a sufrir el súbito acelerón que indicaba que Geber estaba en la delgada línea entre un conductor responsable y una esponja de pantalones cuadrados en potencia, le pregunto.

-Demonios esclavo, cálmate un poco, no tengo intención de morir por tu culpa en un amasijo de metales-; esas palabras hicieron que desacelerase un poco, pero aún seguía muy cerca de la línea. Su tono duro se aflojo un poco cuando continuo. -De todas formas, ¿para qué demonios salimos?...Tu quedaste para tu frikada con Aiur y Cedric, yo en un rato para ir al gimnasio con Draco…¿Qué paso con esa llamada para este cambio?-

-Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, Erin, en este país estaba mayormente solo-, comentaba en voz alta, sin apartar su atención de la carretera. -Mis amigos, mi familia, todos muy lejos y en la facu no era especialmente popular ni buscaba serlo, estaba solo…Hasta que la encontré a ella-.

-¿¡Ella!?-, comento con disgusto y agresividad tan pronto como escucho aquella palabra, tornándose hacia él y mirándole con una promesa de muerte. -¿De qué "ella" estamos hablando?-

-No te preocupes ama, desde que entraste en mi vida sé que te pertenezco del todo y nadie podría tentarme de lo contrario, no tienes nada que temer-.

-La forma en la que mirabas a esa lagarta policía en aquel día de parque no dice eso mismo, esclavo-, recalcando el sentimiento despectivo de esa última palabra, se notaba que aún se sentía molesta por aquello. -¿Mei era no?, vi cómo le mirabas el trasero cuando creías que no nos dábamos cuenta…Debí de golpearte más fuerte-.

-No te tienes que preocupar Erin…- Admitió con algo de preocupación, recordaba a aquella escamosa, se reprimió al dejar que su vista cediera a esos bajos impulsos. -Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera, como cuando creíste que aquella araña te llamaba por tu mote y solo comentaba el sabor de dulces o helados…Además, aun lo llevo-, le enseño la irregular alhaja tallada en un trozo de lapislázuli que seguía portando en su anular. -Esto me sigue marcando como tu propiedad…-

-Y ahora debería de golpearte más fuerte por hablar demasiado…De todas formas estoy pensando en ponerte alguna marca más…En fin, vamos, ¡no evadas la pregunta!, ¿quién es ella?-

-Charnela, una husky siberiana que era un perro callejero hasta que lo encontré, fue mi única compañía durante mucho tiempo y un par de semanas antes de que vinieras fue atropellada por un conductor en un accidente…El tío no era mala persona, solo tenía un mal día-, su rostro se endureció al recordarlo; estaba tan enfadado que casi intento cobrarse su vida, por fortuna se contuvo a tiempo; se pasó semanas maldiciendo de que la rosalmina no actuase igual de bien en animales y no tuviera nada para ayudar en su recuperación. -Ha estado todo este tiempo ingresada en la clínica veterinaria del "Amanecer Mítico", bajo los cuidados del doctor Wernike…He llamado todos los días en los que podía y hoy, por fin, le dan el visto bueno para salir y volver a mi vida…Ha estado en coma todo este tiempo, para ella unos minutos, para mí un mes-.

Erin se calló tan pronto como escucho todo aquello; cualquier rastro de celos o enfado desapareció tan rápido como apareció. -Vale…De todas formas sigo sin perdonarte por lo del parque…Pero…¿Entonces tendremos una mascota en casa?-

-Si-, empezó respondiendo en el mismo tono neutro que uso al principio, pero no podía contener la emoción de volver a verla. -No te preocupes, es muy buena y cariñosa, ya veras, te caerá genial-.

-Mientras no se parezca a su dueño…-

Con esas últimas palabras se quedaron en silencio los escasos minutos que restaban hasta alcanzar el edificio de dos plantas y paredes blancas que mantenía en su interior la clínica veterinaria.

Dejando el coche cuestionablemente bien aparcado, esperando que el dueño del deportivo de la izquierda no tuviera mucha prisa por abrir sus puertas, entraron en el edifico; el joven encabezando, con cierta diferencia el camino. El edificio era bastante agradable a la vista, limpio, con paredes pintadas de varios tonos de gris y verde, con imágenes de felices animalillos y soles, grandes baldosas resplandecientes de varios colores; había sillas, plantas de interior y mesitas con revistas varias repartidas por toda la estancia de espera; una puerta roja junto a un acuario daba acceso al interior, donde estaban los pacientes más graves. Sin dudarlo el joven marcho hacia el interior, atravesando la puerta roja, para ser recibido de un salto por una pequeña bestia canina.

Charnela era una Husky Siberiana, bastante más grande que la mayoría de miembros de su especie, dado que media casi noventa centímetros de alto, era un perro de gran tamaño. Con un pelaje negro en el lomo, que se volvía más claro por varios tonos de grises hacia el vientre y las patas hasta acabar en blanco. Quizás lo más notable era que tenía un ojo completamente blanco, el izquierdo, atravesado por una cicatriz, recuerdo de sus días en la calle, y el otro de un azul claro.

Perseguida por un hombre adulto, de rasgos asiáticos, pelo corto y negro, piel algo oscura, ataviado con pequeñas gafas, corbata que apenas se veía tras su bata de doctor blanquecina, zapatos y vaqueros, la joven cánida se lanzó hacia Geber, tirándolo en el suelo justo en la puerta que acaba de abrir. Con ladridos y sollozos de alegría, olfateo a su dueño, le acaricio con el hocico, saltando sobre él y recibiendo abrazos y caricias que le removían el pelaje. Las hábiles manos del joven, tan pronto como notaban alguna cicatriz, fruto de las operaciones o las inyecciones, se retiraban de inmediato, para acariciar otras zonas más alegres de su mascota, entre las lágrimas de alegría de Geber y los constantes achuchones de la husky.

Erin, que estaba algo atrás, observo la escena en silencio, sin decir palabra de lo tierna que le parecía la escena o las ganas de acariciar a la joven.

-Doctor…Doctor Geber, le esperaba-, el medico que había aparecido persiguiendo a la joven se acercó un poco; Charnela le ignoró y continuo acostumbrándose al extraño olor que parecía notar en su dueño; a todas vistas, Wernike estaba algo agotado. -Su mascota se despertó hace unas horas; ha estado muy tranquila en la sala esperando, recuperándose de los fármacos hasta que le ha olido entrar…Como ya realizo todos los pagos en su día, solo tiene que recoger sus cosas…Por favor, cuando logre levantarse, venga, le llevare a donde está todo…-

Con muchas y evidentes dificultades, aparto de forma delicada a la pequeña de encima suyo, pese a lo cual esta seguía saltando a su alrededor y requiriendo una importante dosis de caricias y mimos varios; no había nadie en ese momento en la consulta que pudiera verles, pero los ojos de Charnela no tardaron en posarse en los de la compañera de su dueño.

Estaba claro para una nariz como ella, que esa extraña que veía en la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y haciéndole gestos para que se acercase, olía un poco a su amo; de hecho, olía también un poco a esa escamosa en su amo, le resultaba extraño, pero ese aroma a Geber le daba confianza y ese mismo sujeto le estaba empujando tímidamente al verla quieta para que se acercase.

Con paso algo calmado, se acero a la wyvern captando su aroma con cada célula especializada en sus fosas nasales, un olor diferente al de su amo que recordaría cada día que le quedase de vida; olfateando sus alas a medida que se las acercaba al hocico para pasar a tímidamente acariciarle el lomo y las orejas, mientras Charnela cogía rápidamente confianza con Erin; entre los aromas familiares y las positivas sonrisas de su anfitrión, acabo requiriéndole mimos a ella también, cosa que la wyvern concedió con sumo placer creando una de las escenas favoritas del geólogo de todos los tiempos.

El peculiar grupo avanzo hacia la habitación donde estaban todos los objetos de Charnela; con paso distraído, pues la canida no paraba de saltar a su alrededor y la wyvern de acceder a sus peticiones de cariño, interrumpidas solo cuando corría hacia el frente de nuevo para recibir más caricias y juegos de Geber, que conversaba con Wernike sobre el tratamiento y prevenciones futuras. En cuestión de segundos, el grupo entro en la habitación, disculpándose el veterinario para atender otros asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Charnela se colocó de un salto en su cama, un enorme cojín realmente mullido mientras le tendía con la boca un hueso de plástico a Geber; que lo recogió con una sonrisa.

-Trajiste muchas cosas aquí-, comentó sorprendida la wyvern, entrando en el cuarto, que era realmente una pequeña habitación con una cama elevada en el centro, rodeada de cajas de juguetes, correas, la cama-cojín y algunas correas.

-Lo traje todo, suelo estar ocupado-, mientras decía eso apretaba el peculiar juguete por delante del hocico de su mascota, emitiendo ligeros chillidos, captando su atención junto a las caricias que le propinaba tras las orejas. -Y si tardaba en venir, quería que se sintiera como en cas…¡Ahgt!-

Se cortó de pronto al sentir una presión en su cuello tirando de él hacia atrás, casi tumbándole en el suelo de espaldas; cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta, era cosa de su huésped.

-Admito que esta te queda bastante bien, esclavo-, se relamió en aquella última parada con un tirón más; la perreta miraba curiosa, agazapada en su cojín. Erin le había colocado una de las correas y collares de charnela en el cuello; el collarín era una tira de cuero teñida de un azul oscuro con pinchos rodeándola y sujeta por una cadena que ahora sostenía la joven; recordaba que compro esa en concreto por lo edgy que le parecía, pero nunca previo que fuera usada en su contra. -Se ajusta a tu condición y es realmente encantadora…Vamos, termina de recoger, seguro que este pequeñeta está deseando volver a casa, ¡verdad que si, a que si Charnela!-

Al final de aquella frase se arrodillo junto a la mascota, mimándola con fuerza y sin soltar las cadenas.

-A…Ama…¿Podría soltarme por favor?-

-¿Quién va a dormir en el sofá por insolente?, ¡el, claro que el!-, no miraba al geólogo, seguía acariciando a la mascota, usando ese tono alegre, exagerado y meloso. -Ahora que estas aquí tu dormirás en su cama y el en la tuya, mejor así, ¿verdad, verdad, verdad?-

-Erin…¿No…No iras a…?-

Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa digna de una pesadilla, fuerte, sádica y superior. -Eres mi esclavo, debes de llevar una cadena…Así quizás aprendas a mirarle el trasero a otras reptilianas…-

-O…¿Otras?-, le miro extrañado, agarrando la cadena por inercia. -Eso…¿Eso quiere decir que solo quieres que te mire a ti?-

Erin no se tomó muy bien ese comentario; agarrando de un tirón la cadena hasta ponerle delante de ella, rostro con rostro. -La única razón por la que no te mato ahora, es porque no quiero derramar tu sangre delante de la mascota…Ahora sin siquiera pensar en quitarte el colgante, ve a llevar todo al coche, nosotras iremos cuando lo tengas todo guardado…¿Entendido?-

Respondió con el nerviosismo naciente de los duros gestos y las frías palabras de su compañera, pues por mucho que le gustase, sabía que de vez en cuando, aún andaba por la cuerda floja. -Sí, Erin-.

Y así comenzó la siguiente media hora de su vida, moviendo cajas de juguetes, utensilios de higiene perruna y otras cosas similares de un extremo de la clínica hasta el coche. Que no hubiera mucha gente en la sala de espera no indicaba que no hubiera nadie más que le pudiera ver; algunos doctores que paseaban por los pasillos o una pareja de lamia y humano tras una puerta entrecerrada que no sabía el joven que estaban cuidado, pero chillaba como un demonio y tras esa puerta olía a azufre como si estuviera en una mina…¿Alguna clase de mascota elemental quizás? Eso no le importaba, ni las miradas de extrañeza o las risas a sus espaldas, no quería desobedecer a Erin, y, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, se sentía intrigantemente cómodo con la correa al cuello y la cadena en las alas de la wyvern.

Tras aquel rato, volvió con su ama, indicándole que todo lo que quedaba era que ambas, le acompañasen al auto. Erin dejo de rascarle la barriga al perro y, cogiendo las correas de ambos seres que la podían llamar ama, les llevo con un aire de superioridad y una sincera sonrisa hacia el aparcamiento, recibiendo las miradas de todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Cualquier intento de cortar esa humillación por parte del joven acabo en fuertes tirones de cadena; solo le soltó cuando fue su hora de conducir…Y aun así no le quito el collar.

El resto de la tarde fue entretenida, pero sin nada especialmente remarcable. A los pocos minutos de llegar, e instalar todas las cosas de Charnela, se fue al gimnasio donde había quedado a continuar el entrenamiento de vuelo de su amiga dragona. Geber confiaba en que no le sucediera nada, pero por si las moscas le mando a un par de esbirros para que la escoltasen y se sacrificasen si era necesario. El por su parte no falto a la promesa que había hecho y, compartiendo la noticia de su amiga con todos, se unió junto con Cedric, Aiur y algunos amigos más a la conquista de una terrible mazmorra del mundo virtual de Azeroth; aunque la joven mascota, deseosa de mimos, le interrumpiera en algún momento y causase la muerte de algunos taurens, todos se alegraban de que estuviera de vuelta.

Fueron varias horas despreocupadas, volviendo lentamente a la rutina tras todo el embrollo del atraco y el hospital; Geber se dijo a si mismo que ya si eso mañana empezaría a reconstruir y preparar las batallas con GC, porque hoy había sido un día muy cansado y necesitaba un poco de relax. Cuando acabaron con el último jefe, la serket se fue a estudiar, al parecer tenía examen parcial de cristalografía óptica mañana, y a Cedrid le reclamaba su cambiaformas para cenar, de forma que el joven se fue a pegarse un buen baño, con Charnela para que se limpiase también y poder jugar como hacían antes, y después se fue a preparar una buena cena para él, su mascota y su ama, que no tardo en venir.

Hablaron un poco, él le pregunto cómo había ido, ella se mostró ligeramente amable, al menos con Charnela, antes de irse a bañarse y ponerse algo cómodo de las cosas que tendría en su armario. Quizás el mayor problema fuera unos minutos más tarde cuando la vio salir de su cuarto con las alas a la espalda, vestida con su albornoz.

-Esclavo, ven aquí-, dijo con tono completamente neutral y casual, provocando una mala sensación en el espinazo del geólogo, que estaba revisando que no se le quemase el estofado en el horno.

Asegurándose de que aún tenía la cadena puesta, solo se la había quitado para bañarse, se acercó. -¿Sucede algo Fresita?

-Pues la verdad es que si, fue a buscar algo fresco que ponerme y encontré esto-, en ese momento saco la ropa que había encontrado en su armario, haciendo palidecer al chico; tenía en la percha un papelito con un corazón pintado a boli azul. -Eso no estaba antes, ¿qué, comprándome ropa nueva para que me ponga?-

-Osea, ¿qué le compraste a Erin de la sección de disfraces uno de sirvienta francesa sexy?-, comento algo sorprendido Cedric mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Así es-, respondió con orgullo, pasándole los cubiertos. -Me encantaría ver sus caras cuando lo vean en su armario, incluso me transforme en ella para tomar las medidas perfectas, ¿Qué, sorprendido?-

-No te creas…Ya lo sabía-.

-¿Eh, cómo?-

-Cuando fui a por la rosalmina, tuve un presentimiento, un grito de instinto que me dijo que mirase allí, ya sabes que siempre hago caso a mi instinto, me ha fallado menos que cualquier otra cosa…Vi el disfraz-.

-Oh…¿Lo guardaste en otro lado?-

-Le puse una nota con un corazoncito-.

Las risas de los actores se extendió con fuerza por la sala, mientras en la otra punta del océano, Geber le suplicaba por piedad a su ama, mientras sufría las consecuencias de la broma de sus amigos.

 **Ufff…No os podéis ni imaginar la tentación de que la pesadilla no fuera un sueño, de darle ese giro a la trama y matar a Geber…Pero hay demasiadas cosas pendientes aún y no puede morir, al menos por este capítulo.**

 **Umh…Se conocen, se gustan, se besan, hacen cosas para adultos para finalmente darle la bienvenida a un nuevo, pequeño y revoltoso miembro de la familia en una clínica; una pequeña, distorsionada y rara historia de una vida, pero sin serlo, como bien se dijo antes, y como recordaran aquellos que vieran la peli de la tienda mágica, unos pocos segundos bien aprovechados valen más que toda una vida…Por eso estoy escribiendo esto antes del examen, del mismo tipo del que tiene Aiur por desgracia, ayuda a relajarse.**

 **Por cierto, hice este tan rápido porque estoy a tope de inspiración, entre no poder hacer mucho con tanta tarea y que estamos en un punto del que disfruto más de la media de escribir…Simplemente no puedo contenerme tanto como sería razonable, espero con ganas escribir y publicar el siguiente, realmente lo estoy deseando, pero creo que mejor repasar un poco más.**

 **Bueno, ya dejo de molestarles con mi cháchara, ¡pasen un gran día y buenas nuches!**

 **P.d. Paradoja, ¿qué dijiste sobre que a la larga con resultados zukulentos y ni una palabra de eso a nadie?...Ese momento va por ti.**


	18. Este es mi día (GC)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Umh…Que deliciosa la salida del sol, del astro rey al que tantas culturas adoraron en la antigüedad…Cosa buena de ser un no muerto, dormir es solo una opción, una opción muy fácil de ignorar.

A ver… ¿Dónde puse mi vaso de whisky?, me encanta empezar los días con un buen traguito de licor del bueno. A ver…Intenta recordar…Tras acabar los asuntos por la noche te saliste al balcón de tu mansión, te sentaste en tu sillón a leer un poco de esa novela, Kriegspinnen…Nunca lograre pronunciar el alemán correctamente.

Creo que deje el vaso antes de salir, en la mesa de mi despacho…Pues nada, me toca levantarme, ains…Como crujen mis viejos músculos y huesos, a veces no es tan bueno ser un no muerto, pero al menos no lo parezco de forma alguna en el aspecto. A ver, mi despacho, moqueta roja por todo el suelo, a todas vistas demasiado grande para una sola persona; bastante vacío salvo por los cuadros colgados de las paredes, algunas obras de arte compradas con mucho dinero y otras pequeñas réplicas bastante realistas y los sillones repartidos alrededor de mi escritorio, localizado al fondo, enfrente de la puerta de madera rojiza, con mi silla, mi ordenador personal y todos mis papeles…Y como esperaba mi minibar privado y mi vaso aún lleno de precioso y delicioso fluido, ahora solo me queda volver al balcón a disfrutar del resto de la salida del sol.

Ver al astro rey subiendo entre las colinas y árboles, apenas plagados con algunas casitas y carreteras típicas de la periferia, donde se ubicaba mi poco humilde morada siempre me recordaba a mi niñez en la Italia alpina…De los mejores tiempos de mi vida, sin tantos gustos ni lujos, lo admito, pero también sin tantos quebraderos de cabeza y sin tanto peso sobre mis hombros…Tantas responsabilidades, tantos trabajos, y hoy es uno de esos días que será sin duda de los más importantes del año.

Me quede durante mucho tiempo allí, apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, observando al horizonte, al sol naciente que daba su apodo a aquel país, pensando, recordando. En frío aire de la mañana me recordaba a la brisa que bajaba de los Alpes, a las largas tardes jugando sobre la hierba, emocionándome por encontrar una moneda vieja y pensando que era dinero romano…Un tiempo antes de Ashyl, de Geber, de mi maestro, tan lejano que ya solo me parecía un sueño.

Una voz familiar me saco del velo de pensamientos en los que me había sumergido el sol naciente. Obligándome a percatarme de que ya no me quedaba nada en el vaso y de que era verdad de que por la mañana tenía una reunión importante.

Me gire, y allí estaban entrando, mis estimados colaboradores, las cabezas segundarias de la organización y sus ramas. Natsumi fue la primera en entrar, con su pelo cobrizo recogido en moño, y ese vestido rojo que le quedaba tan bien con su tono moreno de piel nacido al igual que sus rasgos de la mezcla de sangre japonesa y sudamericana, sin duda ya estaba lista para esta noche, y eso era de esperar, es la jefa de las ramas de beneficencia, marketing y trato humano, es de las personas con más carisma que he conocido nunca. Detrás de ella estaban Tian y li, esos hermanos que tanto adoraban las dualidades e ir en conjunto, uno de ellos nacido de una pareja humana y pobre en las afueras de Hong Kong, el otro de los suburbios de Pekín de una pareja de nekomatas; el humano con la piel clara y el pelo negro y el gatete con el pelaje claro como su piel, ambos de traje negro; los líderes de mi sección de comercio y contrabando de bienes y personas. Dos cabezas faltaban para la hidra; Mark, todo un hombretón de más de dos metros, fornido como un toro y que no había forma de ponerle un traje ni para reuniones como esta, me venía en camiseta de manga corta y chándal, lo que hay que ver, pero supongo que su habilidad como coordinador de comunicaciones y experto en finanzas valen de sobra eso…Y al final Laela, siempre con su armadura gótica, con su piel azul y su pelo plateado impecable, esgrimiendo la guadaña como un bastón al caminar, fue ella la que me permitió salir de la muerte cuando mi nuevo cuerpo estaba listo, al recibir la voz del maestro en su abisal alma; un excelente sustituto para mi exlíder de asuntos arcanos, en lo que ese miserable tardaba en encontrarte un colgante de resistencia al calor en las comunidades de elementales de Atakama, esta logro hacerse con aquel encantador prototipo de máquina elfa.

Todos sin prisa ni pausa, tras una ligera reverencia, se sentaron en los sillones, pero hoy era diferente, había alguien más en el margen de la puerta, un individuo humano mucho más menudo que Mark, pero en traje, bajo su pelo revuelto y rubio, podía ver que estaba tanto confiado, como nervioso.

Tarde varios segundos en percatarme quien era esa persona. -¡Ah, el nuevo!-, que alegría sonaría en mi voz mientras en persona les servía una copa de vino a mis invitados, hacía mucho que nadie demostraba ser digno de sumarse a estas reuniones. -Vamos, vamos, adelante-, le insistí, haciendo gestos para que se acercase, cosa que hizo al final, no tarde en servirle una copa mientras tomaba asiento, dejando a todos los visitantes formando un medio circulo alrededor de mi escritorio.

Me senté yo también en la cómoda silla y pegué un trago, mientras apartaba montañas de papeles e informes de mi mesa hasta encontrar el de aquel joven, el cual abrí y leí en voz alta.

-Chen Luang, condenado por extorsión, asalto a mano armada, crimen organizado y tráfico de estupefacientes; condenado a muerte en cinco países diferentes…Menudo historial tienes joven…Pero también veo que te licenciaste con honores en telecomunicaciones, que hablas con fluidez cuatro idiomas y tienes el record de puntería en la feria de tu pueblo…- Deje de golpe el informe sobre la mesa, inclinándome para acercarme a él. -Dígame señor Luang, ¿qué le llevo a unirse a nuestra pequeña familia?, es usted el primero que escala en la jerarquía hasta tan alto, tan pronto-.

-Vera señor-, hablaba de forma fuerte y con carácter, un punto de soberbia, pero a la vez respeto, me gusta esa forma de hablar. -Su organización me encontró a mí, fue vendido por parte de ciertas agencias gubernamentales de mi viejo país a la sección de tráfico mercancías, mis estimados compañeros Tian y Li me pillaron intentando escapar de su centro en Fukuoka, se interesaron por mi caso y habilidades y mi indiferencia ante mi destino y me dieron una oportunidad en las ramas bajas; de allí ya solo fue cuestión de mostrar mi genio y mi talento natural, esperando conocerle GC-.

-Mira, eres nuevo en la cumbre, de forma que te lo dejaré claro, señor Luang-, vale, lo admito, sonaba un poco molesto, pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿nadie se lo había comentado antes? -Esos nombres los dejamos de lado en las reuniones, son falsas caras, fantasmas en el bajo mundo que la gente teme, no tiene lugar entre estas paredes ni en las posibles apariciones públicas que realice, soy Berlini aquí, no me malinterprete señor Luang, no estoy enfadado, solo molesto, espero que este error no se repita-.

-Sí señor Berlini, lo tendré en cuenta…¿Entonces es posible que aparezca en público?, mi cara puede llegar a ser muy conocida-. Tomo nota, piensa en los detalles, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que caiga en esas cosas al lado.

-Señor Luang, todos los aquí presentes forman parte del equipo directivo de mi organización benéfica o de mis empresas segundarias de fármacos o pesca; eso permite una mayor inmersión en los asuntos y una mejor comunicación. Le conseguiremos tras una pequeña sesión de pruebas un nuevo nombre e historia, de ser necesario le realizaremos una operación de cirugía para darle también un nuevo rostro, acorde con su nueva y doble vida…En fin, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir en contra a esta…Adquisición al grupo?-

Nadie dijo nada, sinceramente esperaba que fuera porque de verdad no tenían problemas y no porque me tuvieran miedo; era algo normal, incluso sirviendo al mismo maestro admito que mi forma de ser y mis actos no dan mucha seguridad en ocasiones…Puedo excluir a los hermanos, dado que ellos deben de estar de acuerdo, dado que fueron los promotores de la idea y a Laela, no sé si será por su sangre abismal, ella es la única que puedo sentir que de verdad no me teme de forma alguna.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso perfecto-, esgrimí una sonrisa y volví a reclinarme en mi sillón. -Pasemos pues a asuntos más importantes…Primero vosotros, Tian, Li, ¿cómo van los envíos de este mes?-

-La mayoría llegan sin problemas a sus puertos señor-, empezaron a comentar, acabando las palabras y frases del otro como si de verdad fueran gemelos, sé que habían pagado a uno de los altos cargos de la sección a cargo de la azulita por ese nivel de coordinación, pero siempre se me hacía extraño. -A pesar de los rumores de un traficante no identificado comerciando fuera del radar con aceites de sirena, falso veneno de serket y seda de araña, vamos bien. No hemos tenido problemas en el transporte del material desde los productores de Sudamérica hasta nuestros compradores de Europa oriental y Asia; con pérdidas menores al dos por ciento. Transportes y envíos de alimentos, fármacos y artefactos arcanos han tenido pérdidas superiores, nunca llegando al diez por ciento. Por el contrario la infraestructura de trato de personas y liminales ha recibido varios ataques y hemos sufrido serias pérdidas en los distritos de Hokkaido, Shikoku y Kanto y los centros y personal del distrito de Chubu ha sido poco menos que erradicado casi en su totalidad; al menos nuestra parte de la industria pesquera no ha sufrido ataques de ninguna escala. Al final de todo dado que suponíamos esas pérdidas desde la reactivación de Geber, los beneficios obtenidos son bastantes cercanos a nuestras previsiones-. Por raro que se me hacía oírlos hablar tan coordinados, apreciaba su capacidad para apartar los sentimientos de los informes oficiales, a pesar de que sabía que les dolían esos golpes.

Sí, era algo previsto que habría perdidas, gracias a que mis segundos al mando lograron mantener nuestra industria a flote mientras volvía, la nueva escena internacional y la disolución de algunas agencias rivales nos ha dado capacidad para alcanzar nuevas cuotas de fortaleza…Pese a lo cual las perdidas eran perdidas. -Sí, era obvio que ese idiota se centraría primero en desmantelar nuestra red de tráfico de personas, teniendo en cuenta de la forma en la que consiguió a su wyvern…- Aquí soltamos todos una leve risa, no olvidaríamos nunca como encontró ese nuevo punto débil. -El hecho de que nuestras previsiones se cumplieran no hacen sino reforzar lo evidente; no parará hasta destruir toda esa parte de la red…Incrementad el presupuesto de vuestra sección un cincuenta por ciento; tráfico de humanos y liminales será nuestro escudo; nos aprovecharemos de su odio para fortalecer las defensas y mantener las otras secciones con pérdidas mínimas, incluso aunque se reduzcan los beneficios de esa sección, debería de valer la pena por la seguridad en los otros ámbitos-. Tras un respetuoso gesto se aceptación, dirigí mi mirada hacia Natsumi. -¿Qué noticias tenemos desde tu frente?-

-Todas positivas; dado que Geber no puede arriesgarse a efectuar una guerra abierta con los medios de por medio, nuestras campañas de publicidad y nuevos productos van al alza. Los contratos comerciales con los reinos y estados liminales como el Reino Sirena o Sparassus son muy beneficiosos para ambas partes. Incrementamos nuestros ingresos por todas partes y los sondeos y encuestas demuestras que al público le caemos bien y nos tienen en general en buena estima; asimismo me encargue en persona de los problemas relacionados con aquellos empleados que se percataron de la dualidad de nuestra empresa, ya no deberían de dar más problemas y podemos mantener el tiempo que sea necesario la división aparente-. Tan sonriente y alegre como siempre, no me extraña, buen trabajo, buenas noticias.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, buen trabajo-.

-Gracias señor-, por esa sonrisa de medio lado se le escapaba lo satisfecha que estaba. -¿Procedemos a hablar del evento principal?-

-Ese será el último tema, primero quiero comprobar cómo van nuestras finanzas, ¿Mark, algunas palabras?- Y a pesar de su aspecto poco dado a los negocios, desveló toda una serie de gráficas y datos en una presentación de power point, le deje usar mi ordenador para procesar la información de su pendrive, que me dejo impresionado y recordando porque puse a ese hombre en apariencia simple al cargo de esa división, en resumen, aunque me perdí un poco, todo iba viento en popa, incluso me sugirió aumentar más el presupuesto de la sección de los hermanos, más de lo previsto, por algún lio intrincado del mercado o algo así…No comprendí muy bien toda la jerga, pero le hice caso, antes de pasar a la penúltima de todas las partes. -Mi apreciada abismal, ¿algún progreso con la equipación rúnica?-

No solo no me temía miedo, sino que era la única capaz de helarme la sangre con la mirada, supongo que aún me quedaba algún resquicio de temor a la muerte de lo poco de humano que me quedaba. -Si hubieras cumplido tu objetivo en la fábrica, no tendría que estar tratando con los demonios del Valle de Inner-.

Suspire cansado. -Me lo has recordado muchas veces; me precipité, pero sabes que fue por muy poco, tuvo suerte, eso es todo, y el maestro dijo que era una buena oportunidad para no esperar a ejecutarle y desencadenar el protocolo Nuevo Mundo lo antes posible…Por favor, responde a mí pregunta-.

Me miro un segundo, evidentemente decepcionada antes de responder.-Los demonios del Valle de Inner han sido muy buenos comerciantes; mientras aseguremos su entrada en diversos países a varios de sus miembros, desde jóvenes que quieren ver mundo sin tener problemas con el acta hasta comerciantes o aventureros que quieren tener paso libre y no monitorizado por este plano, ellos a cambio nos enseñaran como fabricar sus runas avanzadas que podríamos integrar en el equipo de nuestros esbirros-.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, ahora sí, pasemos al evento…¿Han confirmado todos los invitados su asistencia?-

-Sí señor-, comento rápidamente Natsumi, -toda la lista de personalidades confirmo su asistencia; varias de nuestras patrullas y equipos de recepción confirmaron que han llegado a la ciudad o se están preparando para la fiesta, ¿quiere que le de todos los detalles planeados del evento?-

-Sabes que si-.

-Muy bien…Empezaremos con la puesta de sol en el salón principal, los decoradores, miembros de la cocina, el servicio y los músicos ya han recibido sus instrucciones y estarán aquí en unas horas, después del mediodía. Abriremos con usted dando un pequeño discurso el cual ya está preparado y le insertaremos por vía arcana más adelante. Se han elegido toda una amplia variedad de temas musicales de la época clásica, así como un amplio menú al cual todos los invitados han dado el visto bueno con antelación. La fiesta contara con subasta benéfica, baile, sala de juegos, cena y piscina climatizada, aunque solo sea esto último para que no se repita el incidente de hace dos años…-

-Es verdad, ese problemilla-, fue algo muy vergonzoso, me alegra que lo tenga presente. -No me preocupa tanto la fiesta en sí, en la cual confío en tu criterio, como en la seguridad, hace semanas que Geber salió del hospital y ha estado muy activo últimamente, ¿contamos con suficiente seguridad?-

-Tenemos a tres escuadrones de su guardia personal vigilando el recinto todo el día; además en respuesta al problema hemos contactado con la policía, que nos mandará unidades de refuerzo, y personal de BrutalCorp-.

-Además he destilado energía desde el motor de gemas arcanas a las runas defensivas del perímetro y cobre un par de favores para tener algunas elementales en la zona-, no me esperaba que Laela tomase la palabra, pero me siento a gusto viendo lo dedicados que están a nuestros proyectos y labores.

-Sin duda es mucha seguridad, pero sigo sintiendo que falta algo; si Geber intentase golpear, este sería un buen momento, seguramente quiera acortar el conflicto y habrá tanto barullo que entrar y salir le sería más fácil…Además será de los pocos días que me tenga localizado en un lugar…Por eso siento que nos falta un detalle en la seguridad…-

-¿Contratasteis a Mon, señor?-, fue la voz del nuevo la que resonó con esas palabras, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en el acto.

-Explícate-.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, ese es nuestro rival principal, es alguien muy peligroso, pensé que contar con el principal grupo liminal de respuesta podría ser una baza muy adecuada a nuestro favor…-

-No…No es mala idea…- No solo por lo que dijo, yo me preocupo mucho más por el final que por los medios, por eso sé que mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sangre que no importará en el final, pero Geber a pesar de estar consumido por el miedo y el odio, aún siente cierto respeto por la esperanza general, podría atacar y matar sin problemas a mis guardias, a los mercenarios o elementales, pero si Mon me guarda las espaldas…No se atreverá a hacer daño a los mayores exponentes de esperanza de este país…Y lo mejor es que si son un incordio al final o estoy equivocado y las ataca, a mí no me importa que se quite de en medio uno de esos dos, es un gran plan. -De hecho, voy a llamar a Smith en este mismo momento-, comente con alegría, ¡así me gustaba, los nuevos dando ejemplo de cómo habían llegado hasta aquí!

El sonidito del pitar del teléfono me acompaño solo unos toques, hasta que escuche la voz de la coordinadora al otro lado. -¡Hola Smith!, buenos días, vera soy Berlini…Si, el mismo, el empresario y dueño de una fundación benéfica...Vera, como debería de saber ya, voy a dar una gran fiesta esta noche, van a venir muchos de los altos cargos y grandes personas del momento y me preguntaba si podría contratar a Mon para…Oh, ocupadas, ya veo-, se me escapo un deje de decepción, no sé si no venía porque de verdad estaban ocupadas o porque no se fiaba de mí, esa chica parecía tener mucho instinto. Quizás también fuera por no haberla invitado a ella y su equipo, y si invitar a sus superiores y a Emily, sinceramente, esta última era porque me recordaba un poco a mí a su edad.-Una pena, pensaba que podrían cubrirnos como equipo de seguridad, complementando a las fuerzas personales y policiales de las que disponemos…Si, lo entiendo, no se preocupe, supongo que tendré que dejar toda la fama y la paga en manos en Brutalcorp…- Fue solo nombrarlo y se le noto un cambio en el tono de voz; salvo el nuevo, que todavía no debería de haber leído la ficha de la coordinadora en la que destacaba su odio hacia esa compañía, todos habían pillado la estrategia y se estaban rompiendo de risas, lo mejor es que parece que funciona. -Si…Si, Brutalcorp si…Pues representantes de los gobiernos de esta parte del mundo, de las principales empresas o universidades, la mayoría de gente extraordinaria de este lado del Tíber…No, póngale un cero más a esa cantidad…Si, eso es lo que estamos pagando…No, no creo que pase nada, ¿qué clase asesino sin escrúpulos atacaría una fiesta benéfica?...¿Que nos manda a Moe?, oh, ¡perfecto!, cumplirán la función con perfecta eficiencia, de eso estoy seguro…No, no se preocupe por el transporte, les enviare a recoger una limusina adaptada a sus tamaños hacia las siete y media…Si, me preocupare de que se las nombre en los medios como una parte vital del sistema de seguridad, muchas gracias coordinadora, hastapronto-.

Colgué el teléfono de golpe y me serví otro vaso de vino, ventajas de ser un no muerto, tengo mucha más resistencia al alcohol, pero yo al menos no tengo las papilas gustativas muertas. -Perfecto señor Luang, sin duda será toda una incorporación al equipo…Aquí podrá resarcirse de los pecados de su pasado y ofrecer al mundo milagros únicos que vendrán gracias a tu lealtad para con el maestro…¡Por el amo!-, alce la voz, levantando la copa, todos me siguieron, menos el nuevo, cosa que me hizo sospechas, pero no tanto como sus propias palabras.

-¿El maestro?-, levanto su mano torpemente, intentando brindar el también. -Yo pensaba que usted era el líder de esta…Organización, pero bueno, si hay alguien a quien usted rinda respeto, ¡trabajare duro para estar a la altura de las expectativas!-

Obviamente, aquello no me hizo gracia.

-¡Pero como demonios es esto!-, me levante, arrojando el vaso a un lado y manchando la moqueta de vino y cristales, joder, es un fallo, uno de los gordos. -¿¡Porque osáis siquiera dejar asistir a nuestra reunión alguien que no ha sido presentado al maestro!?...Se acabó-. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, tenía la atención de todos y el miedo de uno. -Llevadle al sanctasanctórum para su iniciación de inmediato, antes de que pase algo nefasto; os dejo a cargo de la organización de la fiesta, yo…Voy a arreglarme y recargarme-. Ni me di la vuelta, no importan los gritos el miedo o el dolor, cuando sienta la voluntad del maestro en sus pensamientos como el resto de nosotros, será de verdad miembro de la élite de esta familia.

-Desde luego-, refunfuñaba por lo baño mientras atravesaba pasillos y puertas, interrumpiéndome solo para darle los buenos días a las personas del servicio. -No sé cómo se les pudo pasar…Una vez que se está lo bastante alto, se debe conocer al amo, abrirle la mente al trabajo que hacemos aquí…-

No he tardado nada en llegar, creo que es la hora de dejar de refunfuñar. Atravesé la puerta para entrar al baño, nada especial, no tiene nada diferente a los cientos de miles de baños japoneses que existen en el mundo, salvo por esas cuatro columnas de piedra negra unidas por cadenas a esa baldosa central, pero eso es para después.

Lavarse siento un no muerto como yo es muy fastidioso. Con el sentido del tacto estropeado, parásitos de toda clase intentando anidar en tu carne, costuras que se caen, junto con manos o piernas, especialmente en los fragmentos de mi cuerpo que son poco más que huesos tendones y nervios expuestos al aire…Pero tenía que estar presentable. Además, al terminar el baño regular solía contar con los servicios de una limo acida, que era capaz de entrar sin problemas entre los recovecos de mis huesos y las costuras de mi piel y quemar, casi literalmente todo lo que no debería de estar ahí…Hoy le dimos el día libre, ¿por qué se lo dimos antes de la fiesta?, espero que no me cause inconvenientes.

Termine de limpiarme y de inyectarme toda esa larguísima fila de conservantes, líquidos embalsamadores y toda la pesca…Hecho de menos tener la sangre roja natural, casi se me olvida el colorante, pero es necesario para mantener las apariencias. Finalmente, es la hora de recargarse.

Cogí mi pequeña cajita de madera que guardaba en uno de los estantes del baño, y la abrí para comprobar que estaban todas; una gema roja, una violácea, una azulada y otra verde; nada más abrirlas al exterior pude sentir como la piel de mi torso empezaba a quemar, a palpitar…No era tonto, no tenía la menor intención de dejarme a mi expuesto ante el odio de cualquier abismal enfadado, o cualquier magia que las comunidades de elfos o elementales pudieran usar en mi contra; por eso Laela me ayudo a tatuarme estas runas protectoras en mi carne, grabadas e incrustadas con su propia sangre de segadora, deberían de protegerme, pero había que recargarlas. Una por una sobre el altar, rodeado de los negros monolitos, clave cada una de aquellas piedras en mi carne y las moví siguiendo el trazo de la runa; por fortuna ya estaba muerto, o eso dolería, pero seguía ardiendo.

Tras largos minutos ya estaba listo. Todo olor a alcohol en mis dientes, borrado, mis runas palpitando con energía, uno de esos trajes tan elegantes sobre mi piel…Nadie se creería ahora que no soy humano; lo que yo no me creo es que no tenga nada especial que hacer; hasta la fiesta esta todo en manos de mis ayudantes, supongo que puedo pasar un rato por estos enormes pasillos y grandes salas, hasta que nuestro santuario este libre, me siento nervioso con esta noche, necesito la guía del amo.

He tenido que estar dando vueltas durante casi media hora para que el señor Luang terminase su revisión. Baje a las profundidades de mi mansión, donde se encontraba la puerta de madera blanca, tallada en runas, que daba acceso al más sagrado de los rincones de esta casa…O de todo el mundo ya puestos. Cuando recibí la noticia, de manos de Laela, me dirigí hacia allí de inmediato, gran alegría sentí al verlo salir de su comunión, hacia su nueva vida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué, cómo te sientes ahora?-, le comente mientras me acercaba a la puerta por el pasillo, estaba algo…Desarreglado, tembloroso, quizás incluso demente, no le puedo culpar, la primera vez siempre es más difícil y duele un poco; pero esos ojos, esos vidriosos y enrojecidos ojos llenos de verdad y esperanza, conmovían mi pobre y muerto corazón.

-Vivo-, respondió tras un segundo, antes de que la abismal empezase a casi arrastrarlo hacia alguna de las habitaciones de invitados para que se pudiera recuperar de la experiencia. -Como nunca antes, ahora lo comprendo todo jefe, daré mi vida si es necesario para erradicar esa escoria de Geber…Gracias por abrirme los ojos Berlini, gracias-.

-Un placer, de verdad te lo merecías amigo, ahora descansa, tu mente tiene que acostumbrarse, Laela, te encargo su cuidado-. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y le siguió arrastrando, dejándome el camino abierto.

La cámara sagrada siempre me parecía que contrastaba mucho con el resto de la casa; si bien no tenía problemas en mostrar el lujo y el poder que había logrado, la cámara sagrada era poco menos que una habitación pequeña, sin luces y un cojín en el medio; como estaba oscuro ni sabría decir el color del cojín; lo que tenía de especial era la situación dentro del sistema rúnico de la casa y los encantamientos que la recorrían en su totalidad, que permitían escuchar al maestro como si estuviera enfrente de ti mismo, toda una maravilla.

Allí, en medio de la total oscuridad y el silencio, solo era interrumpido solo por mi respiración, todo lo que puedo sentir es el tacto de mi traje y el olor a pan recién hecho que se colaba desde las distantes cocinas donde numerosos cocineros estaban ya preparando el banquete para esta noche. Me tranquilice y respire, igual que la primera vez que lo hice, nunca se te va esa sensación de nerviosismo, de abrumadora inferioridad, es como ir a aun planetario y ver lo insignificantemente pequeño que eres, es como darte cuenta de que eres solo un uno dentro de ocho mil millones de humanos, más si ahora contamos liminales, sentirte delante de algo mucho mayor y más antiguo de lo que puedas pensar, solo pudiendo desear que todo salga bien, con ese deje animal, ese instinto de angustia que te insta a salir corriendo, a alejarte todo lo posible cuando su mirada se posa en ti; pero bien sabía que no había lugar al que huir.

Y al final, tras unos segundos de angustia, ahí estaba, otra vez tan nítida en mi mente aquella voz como el día que me salvo, no había palabras, no eran solo susurros, era algo más, simplemente indescriptible.

-Amo…A sus pies…Si, es esta noche, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien…Exacto maestro, yo también temo que Geber trate de intervenir, por eso hemos reforzado la seguridad…Si maestro, las mantendré vigiladas…¿Aiur?, permanece a salvo y lo bastante aislada como para cumplir sus designios…Como previo maestro, será una parte vital en la condenación de nuestro ciego enemigo aunque no lo sepa…-

Horas y horas, regodeándome en la fuerza y la sabiduría de mi maestro, si tan solo pudiera estar aquí, si fuera tan fácil como hacer un ritual para materializar al caos reptante, ya lo habría hecho…¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Solo me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido cuando Mark llamo a la puerta; odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando con mi salvador, pero tenía que atender a los invitados, de forma que retrocedí entre reverencias, disculpándome profundamente; de todas formas estaría escuchando su voz todo el día tras esta pequeña comunión, si surgía algo, me lo diría.

No me había percatado, pero ya había anochecido, me he pasado casi todo el día en comunión con el maestro, pero es lo bueno de estar rodeado de personas capaces, ya está todo listo.

Nada más entren los huéspedes, tras pasar por un pequeño recibidor, verán el gran salón donde todos cenaran, la habitación más grande, repleta de mesas con manteles blancos, candelabros colgando desde el techo para alumbrar toda la estancia de forma mágica, y eso que realmente no usábamos magia alguna en los candelabros; al fondo la tarima donde debería de hablar yo. A izquierda, la puerta que llevaba al jardín interior donde haríamos la subasta benéfica entre rosales y arbustos con forma de celebres esculturas y a la derecha la sala de karaoke y las piscinas…Si no fuera por lo de hace unos años atrás yo mismo me sentiría raro por la decisión de dejarles acceso a la piscina interior…Al menos contamos con una amplia variedad de trajes de baño para cualquiera que quiera remojarse en cualquiera de ellas. Esperaba que fuera una fiesta para recordar, y que aportase muchos beneficios a mi organización, que era al fin y al cabo el objetivo principal.

Tras un pequeño paseo y revisión para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, incluidos los sirvientes y sirvientas de toda clase de especies, desde humanas a liminales que atenderían a los invitados durante el evento, me dirigí a la puerta, donde pude ver la luna creciente empezando a surgir en el cielo estrellado y al primer grupo de invitados; por supuesto, esto no era solo una reunión de elitistas y ricachones, y eso lo demostraba el primer grupo que a todas luces, lucia muy nervioso.

-¡Ah, señor Kimihito!-, me adelante, atravesando el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio delantero, del cual parten los caminos de tierra que unían este lugar con el resto del mundo; aunque siempre se me olvida contratar un fontanero para que se encargue de la estatua con forma de ángel de la fuente en el centro, que no escupe agua. -Es un placer que nos honre con su presencia y la de sus inquilinas-.

-No hace falta ser tan modesto señor-,respondía tímido, apenas apretaba la mano que le ofrecía; no me extraña, le debió de pillar por sorpresa la oferta de venir a la fiesta. -Sinceramente no me esperaba recibirla-.

-Ya me comentaron sobre lo modesto que era, pero no se engañe, es usted todo un ejemplo de vida en familia, tolerancia y del éxito del programa de intercambio…Bueno, usted y sus estimadas compañeras-. Me incliné un poco, a su lado en la entrada estaban siete de sus ocho inquilinas, todas formalmente arregladas, repeinadas y elegantes como si fuera el fin del mundo, salvo la limo que venía en impermeable, pero era de esperarse. -Me alegro de sobremanera de tenerlas a todas conmigo esta noche, espero que todo este de su agrado, por favor, entren y disfruten; la mayoría de invitados llegaran algo más tarde, pero nuestros mayordomos les indicaran todas las opciones y actividades previstas para la velada; si tienen alguna duda o necesidad, no duden en preguntar al personal de la casa…Adelante-. Tras darles la pequeña charla, que creo necesaria por ser la primera vez que acudían a un evento similar, salvo la sirena, a la cual le dirigí al pasar una cordial reverencia por su posición de poder, me hice a un lado y les deje pasar, interrumpiendo solo a la que estaba a la cola del grupo, una abismal igual que mi estimada ayudante Laela. -Disculpe, creo que es usted la que mantiene una relación con la señorita Aria, ¿no es así?, bueno, quería informarle de que vendrá más adelante a formar parte del equipo de protección y vigilancia del evento; no se preocupe, dejaremos que se tome un descanso y pueda disfrutar del evento con usted…Ahora si me disculpa, creo que llegan más invitados y he de recibirlos-.

Mientras ese grupito se alejaba, termine de salir de la casa, directo a la entrada, donde vi como un viejo conocido salía de su coche y se dirigió hacia mí nada más verme.

-Nozokai, que raro en ti, no has llegado el primero-, con una mueca de alegría, cogió la mano que le tendía, apretando con fuerza.

-¿Qué, quien me ha ganado?-

-El señor Kimihito y sus huéspedes…¿Todo bien por tu parte?-

-Sí, sí, mi empresa sigue en alza desde que volviste, y Draco me está quitando mucho peso de encima, cuidando a la pequeña por mi…Se está volviendo bastante cercana a tu hermana, espero que eso no te cause inconvenientes, me dejaste claro hace tiempo que era parte importante de una de tus jugadas maestras y que no querías que me metiera…-

-No te preocupes-, deje de darle la mano, pero se la pase por el hombro, acompañándole hacia dentro, no parecía que hubiera más personas entrando ahora mismo, quería acompañarle hacia el interior. -Aiur sigue sin saber nada y tu huésped no supone un problema de ninguna clase, no te preocupes por ello…-

-Me alegro…Bueno, ¿por dónde me recomiendas empezar?, creo que aún queda largo tiempo hasta que comience la cena-.

-Sí, pero muchos invitados deberían de estar al caer; creo que tenías pendiente un asunto de finanzas con Mark, puedes ir con él hasta que lleguen todos-.

-No suena a mala idea, ¿quiénes vendrán este año…Estará tú maestro con nosotros por fin?-

No pude reprimir una sonrisa tristona mientras atravesábamos el portal hacia el interior del edificio. -Me temo que no-, algunos, de entre mis más cercanos y altos colaboradores de afuera de la familia, sabían que yo tenía un jefe, pero no sabían ni su naturaleza, ni localización, nada de nada; esta herramienta lleva años queriéndolo conocer; tranquilo amigo, ya llegara el día en que puedas regodearte en su gloria inmortal. -Este año tampoco nos honrará con su presencia, pero no te preocupes, han aceptado las invitaciones toda una serie de personalidades de varios ámbitos. ¿Conoces a Yuka, Eddie, Shinya o Pachylene?-

-Sinceramente no-.

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, era parte de los objetivos que buscaba. -Pues los conocerás estas noche-, hice una seña para que un ogro de traje nos trajera un par de copas de vino, mientras nos sentábamos en un rincón a charlar un poco mientras llegaban los demás; contemplando como las futuras esposas de aquel joven andaban por el fondo de nuestra visión. -Van a venir representantes no solo de las mayores familias de este país, sino que también nos vienen a visitar otros tantos de continente o de bajo el mar. Grandes fortunas, miembros de la familia real de las sirenas, algunos personajes con puestos de poder en gobiernos o de empresas como Makoto y su familia…-

-Vale…Pero según tengo entendido, gracias-, nos pausamos un segundo para recoger las bebidas; -no solo son miembros de sangre azul y cartera verde como nosotros, ¿quién más va a venir?-

-Gentes de mentes brillantes y ejemplos del día de hoy. Tenemos a casi todos los doctores de las universidades de la región en camino, a ejemplos del acta como Kimihito o Fudo, mentes privilegiadas como Karurosu Sarver, que me han comentado que acaba de volver de un gran viaje a no sé dónde por la madre de una de sus inquilinas, incluso tras insistirles un poco a sus jefes de BrutalCorp, el bueno de Robie y Amanda nos acompañaran, y no como guardias…Como puedes ver aquí se van a dar la flor y la nata de todos los aspectos de nuestro mundo moderno, desde héroes locales ha prodigios de la ciencia o el mercado, será un gran momento para que los conozcas a todos, hagas contactos y quizás financies alguna carrera o proyecto; incluso puedes intentar caerle bien a alguien haciéndole algún regalo o favor…Espero grandes cosas esta noche-.

-Se nota compañero, he visto patrullas de seguridad y personal armado a cientos de metros antes de acercarme siquiera al patio-.

-Es muy importante, no pienso permitir que esto se convierta en una reyerta por alguna vendetta personal o en un suceso para las noticias por algún atentado de alguien sin cerebro…Entre milicia privada, nuestras fuerzas de seguridad, policía y tal, esta mansión hoy es más segura que el pentágono-, y sin embargo, me seguía temiendo que ese vano intento de geólogo encontrase una forma de entrar. -Tenemos perros, puestos de vigilancia, personal entrenado, francotiradores apostados en cada casa en dos kilómetros a la redonda, elementales…Incluso Moe va a venir en un rato a asegurarse de que nada sale mal-.

-Wow…Con tantas medidas de seguridad, creo que puedo sentirme seguro aquí como en ningún otro rincón del mundo, es un alivio poder quitarse esas preocupaciones de encima…-

-Eso es lo que intentamos, que estéis tranquilos y disfrutéis de la fiesta, nosotros nos encargamos de todo-. La voz del maestro, unos segundos antes que la de uno de mis sirvientes me aviso de que había personas entrando en el recinto, un aviso que no podía ignorar.

Me levante, despidiéndome de aquel socio de la forma más educada que pude para dirigirme a la puerta, había mucho que hacer aquella noche y los invitados ya empezaban a llegar.

 **-Unas horas después-**

Así daba gusto, ahora parecía una fiesta de verdad; todos en sus sitios, las mesas llenas, la música sonando por toda la estancia, acompañando a todos los grandes olores que salían desde la cocina e inundaban el ambiente antes de la cena, ya dejaba ver a muchas personas con los rostros hambrientos, las tripas rugiendo y los trozos de pan completamente mutilados o desaparecidos de la existencia, esa tal Suu incluso se había bebido el agua del florero que había en el centro de cada mesa y juraría que le había dado un poco un ataque de pánico a su anfitrión; solo faltaba un leve detalle, un punto más antes de empezar la gran noche abriendo con mi discurso; y según me comentaban, ese punto acababa de llegar.

-Gracias por su tiempo, Emily, lamento la confusión con su amiga, la arachne tejedora-, un vergonzoso acto de nuestros servicios de seguridad, mira que confundir a su amiga con una tarántula, al menos fue un problema discreto, sí, mi maestro me había avisad de su naturaleza, ¿pero quién era yo para negarle la entrada?, ojala hubiera tenido yo una hermana mayor tan atenta hace unos años.

Me levante, despidiéndome de ambas, remarcando para mis recuerdos de forma permanente la cara de ambas, me puse a caminar con fuerza hacia la entrada, no quería hacer esperar a mis invitados.

Y cuando llegue a la puerta y descendí los escalones que daban al patio de tierra; vi cómo se alejaba una limusina y como tres muy especiales invitadas avanzaban con timidez, y mucha munición, hacia la entrada.

-¡Ah!, como esperaba, Moe ha llegado, ya podemos estar completamente seguros ante cualquier clase de intruso-. Se las notaba un poco incomodas, o quizás nerviosas en su forma de presentarse y responderme; no las puedo culpar; seguro que su superior le hecho un buen sermón o amenazas o ambos antes de venir sobre cagarla o quizás sea la perspectiva de manejar un trabajo de esta magnitud, bueno, en teoría pueden con ello, y tenemos mucho más detrás por si sucede lo impensable, pero Geber no se atrevería a matarlas, es lo que más valor tiene en ellas ahora mismo. -Bueno, confío en que realizaran una labor ejemplar; por favor, acompáñenme-; teníamos personal armado en las afueras del edificio, pero ellas estarían a cargo de uno de mis guardias personales de mayor rango. -Bien, sé que no hace falta que se lo recuerde, pero aquí se mueve mucho dinero y muchos proyectos, confío en que se comporten; más adelante en cuando termine la cena, os concederemos un descanso extra, aunque no sé si os lo han autorizado, me parece necesario en vista de las circunstancias…Se dé una abisal que le está reservando a alguien el primer baile-; la sonrisa que soltó me lo dijo todo. Con las últimas tres miembros del equipo de seguridad escabulléndose por un lateral de la sala, llego mi momento.

En cuando recibí la confirmación de seguridad, me di un último repaso al traje, asegurándome de que no había ni una sola mota de polvo que arruinase su fino tejido, cogí el micro que me brindaba una de las sirvientas y acompañado por un descenso en la intensidad de la luz, un foco que comenzaba a resaltar mi figura para los demás y una gran marea de murmullos que empezó a correr entre las mesas con mis pasos hacia la tarima.

Estaba nervioso, notaba como los pocos trazos de glándulas sudoríparas amenazaban con activarse, a pesar de lo natural que parecían mis movimientos, uno nunca puede quitarse esa sensación de presión y nerviosismo antes de hablar ante tantas, tan importantes y tan diferentes personas; era, salvando las distancias a hablar con el amo, algo superior a lo que nunca te puedes acostumbrar.

Me aclare la garganta y dirigí una última mirada a la sala, con todos los presentes mirándome; suspire y comencé.

-Buenas noches a todos, mis preciados invitados y bienvenidos todos a mi humilde morada-, tranquilidad, mantén la calma, que no se te salga el tono, esto es muy importante. -Me llega de orgullo y satisfacción tenerlos aquí en esta noche tan especial…Como ya habréis podido apreciar mis amigos, esta reunión es algo única. Pues hoy aquí no solo tenemos a los grandes comerciantes y personajes de las altas esferas que acostumbro a invitar a mis reuniones, sino también a todo un ejemplo de lo que los corazones y almas, tanto humanas como liminales pueden ser-. Intentaba mantenerme todo lo expresivo con mis movimientos y pasos por el escenario, expresar mi carisma. -Así pues hoy tenemos junto a nosotros a muchas grandes personas que se han revelado en los últimos tiempos; como el señor Kimihito y sus inquilinas-, guardare para siempre la cara que pusieron cuando fueron iluminados por un foco segundario, salvo Mero, que se mantenía completamente tranquila; -que han demostrado una y mil veces como es posible la convivencia pacífica entre cuantas razas y pueblos caminen sobre la faz de este planeta. O el señor Karu, que se ha unido a las grandes mentes que se presentan hoy entre nosotros por su avezado ingenio e imaginación que sin duda podrán cambiar el mundo. Por poner algún último ejemplo de las grandes personas que tenemos con nosotros, podemos citar al señor Roberto y su huésped Amanda. No solo nuestra amiga es responsable en buena medida de los deliciosos vinos que van a degustar hoy, sino que su compañero como ya todos sabrán ha sido aclamado como héroe local, pueden sentirse seguros mis amigos, nadie podrá arruinar esta velada; y no solo por Roberto. Contamos con las medidas de seguridad más severas y eficaces de mundo; la policía local nos ha prestado efectivos, contamos con miembros de nuestras propias fuerzas de seguridad y BrutalCorp, incluso el recientemente formado equipo de Monster Ops Extermination está hoy con nosotros.

Como podrán intuir las mentes más brillantes hay tres objetivos base en esta noche. El primero y el más importante de todos, es la recaudación. Como todos los años, aquellos que gusten, una vez acabada la cena que les serviremos tan pronto como termine de hablar, podrán participar en una subasta benéfica de toda clase de artefactos, obras de arte y piezas únicas cuyos beneficios irán directos e íntegros a nuestra organización benéfica, que se asegurara de que cada moneda llegue en forma de ayuda a todos aquellos que la necesiten-. Era divertido pensar, que a pesar de todo, también tenía a sueldo a varios grupos que saquearían los suministros enviados a las zonas de ayuda para reintegrar esos bienes a nuestra empresa; si, tenía algo de perdida, pero así mantenía contentos a los inversores y las cuentas en alza…Nadie necesita más esperanza de la que pueda dar mi maestro cuando acabemos con Geber. -La segunda y más importante es poneros en contacto. Muchas de las mejores mentes de nuestro mundo…Y Makoto-, me alegro ver como la sala era recorrida por una pequeña risa. -Nah, ahora en serio; de aquí pueden salir ideas, proyectos, financiaciones que podrían renovar el mundo entero y la forma de ver el universo, aunque solo sea una posibilidad, espero verlo con ansias-, el desarrollo de tecnologías e investigaciones en las que podamos meter baza siempre es una buena idea. -Y el tercero y el más importante, es para que os divirtáis; tendremos cena, baile, subasta incluso entretenimientos menos elegantes más entrada la noche, como karaoke. Bien, tras la cena me volveré a subir aquí para relatarles con más detalles toda la información de las actividades tres la cena; mientras, quiero decir que tanto yo como todo nuestro personal, estamos a vuestro servicio…Espero que pasen una estupenda velada-. Creo que lo hice bien; después de todo podía escuchar los aplausos del público. Con la comprobación de mis dotes oratorias intactas, me dirigí hacia mi mesa con mis diferentes miembros de mi nueva familia, salvo el más reciente de ellos que si lo que resonaba en mi mente por voluntad del maestro era cierto, se estaba retorciendo aun tratando de asimilar el precioso regalo de su voz.

La cena está resultando un notorio éxito. Los invitados, allá por donde mire, se divierten y dejan muy positivas reseñas sobre la comida, la música o el ambiente; no es menos lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que hemos contratado a varios de los mejores cocineros de Japón para este evento, la satisfacción de estas personas es muy importante para nuestros diferentes objetivos. En la carta teníamos de todo, comida de cada región, humana o liminal que pudiéramos conocer, yo le pedí que me sorprendieran y, entre miradas alegres al resto de las personas que me rodeaban y parecían satisfechas, me sentía realmente cómodo; es bueno pasar alguna noche sin tener que dispararle a alguien en la cara .

-…Y se supone que volvió hace unos pocos días…No tengo del todo claro lo que quería decir con un torneo interdimensional, no hay mucho más que contar del señor Karu-, comento Natsumi con tono indiferente mientras esperaba y cazaba con los ojos a alguno de los camareros que trajera el plato que había pedido.

-Bueno, lo importante es que viniera, el más que otros puede sacar gran partido de esta situación…En otro orden de sucesos, ¿dónde creéis que sería bueno colocar al nuevo?- Yo tenía ya un par de ideas sobre qué clase de trabajos tanto dentro como fuera de la ley podía desempeñar mejor, pero deseaba escuchar las opiniones de los demás.

-Tiene bastantes talentos según me han informado-, empezó a comentar Laela distraída, jugando con uno de los cuchillos más afilados que había puestos en la mesa. -Podría ayudarnos con muchos de nuestros trabajos, pero lo mejor será darle un periodo de prueba, entre las diferentes opciones viables para que demuestre en que se desempeña mejor…Si pasa de esta noche-.

-¿Cómo que si pasa de esta noche?-, baje un poco la voz, -no es que esté enfermo o el maestro fuera a arrebatárnoslo-, no quería que me escuchasen oídos indiscretos, aunque tampoco es que fueran a hacer mucho; si preguntaban sobre el maestro y cualquier parte sobrenatural o fuera de la ley que pudieran escuchar por casualidad, teníamos preparadas fichas y tramas de rol de mesa para fingir que todo era una frikada.

-No, el no…Pero ya sabes quién vendrá en cualquier momento-, menos mal que la música estaba fuerte, clavo con tanta potencia el cuchillo en el pan que atravesó por completo la holgaza, el plato, la servilleta y se clavó en la mesa de madera tras el mantel. -En cuando ese desgraciado aparezca, podría encontrar a nuestro amigo delirando en su cuarto, entrar a pesar de los guardias y quitárnoslo de nuestro lado-.

-Perdona si sueno prepotente amiga, pero creo que si viene a la fiesta, vendrá a por mí-.

-Nada le impide hacernos todo el daño posible, o encontrarle a él antes que a ti, y de todos nosotros, solo tú y yo tenemos capacidad de vencer a esa peste rocosa-; siempre me gustaba oír la ira que destilaba hacia el joven, convertir la voluntad del maestro en algo así de personal me llegaba al corazón. Suspiro a un lado, mirando al infinito con una mirada perdida por unos segundos antes de continuar. -A la mierda la fiesta, aquí ni siquiera soy necesaria, tu puedes manejar cualquier asunto de comercio arcano que pueda salir con nuestros invitados elfos o elementales-; se levantó de golpe, materializando la guadaña en sus manos. -Voy de caza, espero que tus novatas y el resto de la carne de cañón no estorben-.

Empecé a escuchar con claridad pasos a nuestras espaldas, a juzgar por las miradas hambrientas de aquellos con los que compartía mesa, era la comida. -Por favor, Laela, reconsidéralo un segundo, se supone que estamos…Todos…¿Esto es…?- Una Zuppa Alla Valpellinense…Una comida típica del Valle de aosta, do…donde nací y…Amo, por favor, no.

Tenía un trato con mi maestro, el me protegía, me bloqueaba mis viejos recuerdos, de mis días de alevín, de antes de conocerle, pero a pesar de todo, este estúpido plato olía igual que los que me hacia mi madre, se veía idéntico…Rompió la barrera y antes de poder cerrarla, empezó todo a fluir.

Cuando en ningunos de los recuerdos tienes a tu padre, porque aparentemente murió de alguna enfermedad durante el embarazo de tu madre, te empieza a sonar a una historia no muy bonita. Intento enfocarme siempre a los buenos recuerdos, a los buenos momentos cuando sentía el frio aire de montaña en mi piel o jugaba con ese viejo caballo de madera, que aún conservo, bajo el sol y entre la hierba, privándome de tierra y barro y observando durante horas a los bichos que paseaban sobre las briznas verdes. Siempre pensando en el sol naciente, porque cuando reinaba la luna nunca acudían a mí los buenos momentos, porque no los había; si, supongo que es bonito pensar en cuando mi madre me arropaba y me daba un beso en la frente, deseándome buenas noches, estaba al final protegido por la inocencia inherente a la niñez.

Bendita inocencia, no me permitía darme cuenta de que estaba solo; mis abuelos, muertos en la guerra que sacudió al mundo hace día de hoy casi ochenta años, sin tías ni tíos, los niños en la escuela, burlándose de mi por no tener familia, hasta el punto de obligarme a dejar la escuela y aprender todo lo que podía en casa; ese caballito era de las pocas cosas que podía llamar un amigo, pero no me podía quejar por otras cosas, mi madre siempre procuro de que no le faltase de nada, ni ropa ni comida ni nada, a pesar de los sacrificios que se vio obligada a hacer, sacrificios que nunca le podré pagar.

Habrá grandes historias de amor en este mundo, sinceridad y confianza, de un cariño puro y sin límites que pueden sacar una lágrima incluso a los más duros e insensibles; amor a través de las especies, de las culturas, del mismísimo espacio y tiempo, pero no hay nada más puro y verdadero por mucho que se intente buscar, que el amor de una madre.

Una madre que sola, a cargo de un crío, acepa la realidad que le ha tocado vivir, que es capaz de salir todas las noches, volver cada vez con un cliente diferente y a pesar de todo, a la mañana siguiente sonreír con ternura genuina mientras despierta a su pequeño con el olor del desayuno recién hecho. Recuerdo que salía dos veces por semana, salvo cuando necesitábamos mucho más dinero. Esas noches, nunca se me borrarían de la mente. Me despertaba siempre cuando abría la puerta de la calle, con los pasos y murmullos incomprensibles para un crio y que tanto me llenan de ira e impotencia a cada segundo que se mantienen en mi mente ya de adulto. Recuerdo el sonido de los muelles del colchón de la habitación de al lado, las palabras que no comprendía y se colaban menguadas a través de los ladrillos, a veces los golpes o los lloros, durante horas…Cuando volvía a escuchar la puerta cerrarse, me levantaba de mi lugar seguro, cogía mi caballito e iba a su cuarto, para ver siempre la misma escena que mi joven mente no podía asimilar, no lograba comprender; mi madre tumbada en la cama, cubriéndose en el limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia con las sabanas; en la mesilla un fajo de billetes y en su piel sudor, rasguños y a veces incluso moratones o restos de cosas que preferiría no recordar. Aún siento su fuerte abrazo y sus sollozos cuando se daba cuenta de que me subía a la cama con ella y me abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte…Yo no comprendía que pasaba, ella nunca quería hablar de ello, solo me apretaba contra su pecho, dejándome sentir sus latidos a través de piel y mantas y dormíamos juntos…Cuando yo despertaba, ella ya estaba vestida y sonriente, ofreciéndome un buen vaso de leche o fruta o algo por el estilo, como si todo lo acontecido en la noche pasada no fuera más que un mal sueño.

Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, con los años y el pasar del tiempo continuo aquella práctica, mientras crecía y me vi obligado a entrar en el instituto y empezaba, a pesar de mi nula popularidad, a entender las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, que sucedieron en aquellas tibias noches de la Italia Alpina…Nunca hablamos directamente del tema, pero con los ojos podía ver su vergüenza, el dolor que mantenía encerrada dentro de si todos estos años, nunca se lo agradecí lo suficiente, jamás.

Deje los estudios tan pronto como termine el instituto y me puse a trabajar en un taller local; ahí fue donde empecé a ver el mundo en el que había personas que se valían de la fuerza y el terror para lograr lo que quieren; mi jefe tenía que pagar un tributo todos los meses, a veces con los retrasos u otras labores que no quiero ni pensar, venían personas a romperle las piernas a mis compañeros o clientes, tres veces en lo que estuve trabajando allí vinieron los policías a recoger a alguien lleno de plomo; me preguntaban, pero yo nunca sabía nada, no importa ni siquiera que en contadas ocasiones el capitán de policía llegase a torturarnos para hacernos hablar, estaba obsesionado con esos grupos fuera de la ley desde que mataron a su hija, yo tenía que preocuparme de mi madre; con mi sueldo ya no tenía que ejercer de esa vergonzosa profesión. Nunca veía nada, nunca levantaba la mirada, siempre respondía con un sí señor y no contaba nada a las autoridades, no quería que esos malnacido posasen su mirada en mi o en el único atisbo de vida que me quedaba, merecía tener una vida alejada de todo eso.

Al final, sin embargo, el tributo, las muertes, el terror, se hizo demasiado; ya el taller no daba suficiente, hubo días en los que tenía que ir al monte y llenarme el estómago de hojas y bichos para que no me rugiera y mi madre aceptase comer ella sin preocuparse de que yo pasase hambre…Al menos en esos días había hecho algunos amigos. Uno de los chicos que venían a cobrar el tributo me comento que planeaba desertar, mudarse muy, muy lejos, llegar al mismísimo país del sol naciente e iniciar una nueva vida con el dinero que tenía ahorrado…Pasamos mi madre y yo muchas noches pensando en si seguirle como nos ofrecía o no, al final aceptamos y no sé si fue para bien o para mal.

Fue…El primer viaje en avión al que alguna vez se subió mi madre, jamás olvidare su emoción, ese toque de miedo a algo nuevo, y sobre todo, la seguridad. Estábamos a cientos, miles de metros sobre el suelo, alejándonos a velocidades de vértigo de todo lo que habíamos conocido, hacia la promesa de un amanecer brillante; no dormimos en momento alguno del viaje y fueron algunas de las mejores horas de mi vida…Que se cortaron al aterrizar.

Pillaron a mi amigo antes de embarcar, y esa clase de personas no tratan bien a los desertores; nos quedamos con algo de dinero y las pocas cosas en japonés que pude aprender de mis intensivos estudios antes de volar. Nos vimos obligados a vivir en un motel de segunda a las afueras de la ciudad, sobreviviendo como podía…No era fácil la vida, pero hoce todo lo posible porque mi madre estuviera bien, cosa que no era fácil…Después de todo, nunca llegamos a vacunarnos antes de volar. Como envidio a Max, me entere de su existencia por las fichas que Tian quería hacer a todo el personal de Mon…Hubiera deseado yo tener también una hermana mayor que me hubiera ayudado y cuidado esas semanas…Pero yo adopte el rol de su hermana y fracase…

Un día, al volver del miserable trabajo que había conseguido, la encontré en la cama, dormida; pero de un sueño especial, un sueño del que nunca logro despertarse; inmortalizando su sonrisa para siempre en un rostro congelado; la mujer que había hecho lo imposible por darme la vida, por hacerme feliz, ya no estaba conmigo ni lo estaría jamás…No he vivido noche más dolorosa ni he llorado tanto nunca, ni en el día de mi propia muerte; no se merecía eso, al menos, en su nombre me aseguro de que ninguna mujer tenga que hacer a lo que ella se vio obligada; admito que hago muchas cosas poco éticas o legales, pero jamás, jamás, he favorecido de alguna forma esa misma profesión que mi madre se vio obligada a ejercer; es uno de los pocos puntos en los que Geber y yo coincidimos.

No hubo nadie en su funeral, hasta hace unos meses tenía la lápida y la tumba más humildes y sucias del cementerio, solo yo llore su perdida, pero, en un acto final de amor, un suspiro final de vida, me dio el mayor regalo de todos, me ayudo a encontrar al maestro.

Estaba destrozado, dolido, hundido, perdido en toda forma o realidad posible, pero en mi estado, pude escuchar con mayor facilidad su voz resonando clara en mi mente; guiándome, prometiéndome lo imposible, mostrándome imágenes del futuro, del brillante y tentador mañana que aguardaba a todo el mundo si le servía, si le libraba de Geber; nunca lo vi en persona, ni lo necesitaba, pues con su voz, con la nueva fuerza que despertó en mí, y los conocimientos que me dio, me hizo creer. Este imperio, cada acción que he tomado desde aquel día está orientada a cumplir con mi deber, a salvar mi deuda, a hacer que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de su pequeño por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor; ahora tiene flores frescas todos los días y una lápida de piedra labrada. "Anabel, madre insuperable, amiga, compañera, tu retoño lograra hacer un mundo, donde nadie más tenga que sufrir"; recuerdo su epitafio como si se lo estuviera dictando ahora mismo al tipo de la funeraria.

-¡Jefe, Jefe!- La voz del nekomata me saco de mi trance, en el cual parecía que había estado sumido un buen rato. Miro a mi alrededor, la mayoría de las personas estaban ya por el postre, Laela se había ido, seguramente de caza, y mi plato estaba frío…Al menos ya no podía recordar aquellos momentos de mi pasado, mi amo volvía a dominar mi mente, nunca se lo agradeceré lo suficiente.

-Estoy bien-, admití secamente, apartando el plato con la mano. -No tengo hambre, pero por lo visto ya es casi hora de que diga el resto de actividades-; si, sonaba un poco seco, algo impertinente más de la cuenta y poco amigable, lo admito y mis queridos compañeros no se lo merecían, pero tras esos recuerdos no estaba de buen humor, al menos me confirmaron de que no había pasado nada especial desde que me había sumergido en mí memoria, eso era algo.

Suspirando, me levante y me puse de camino al mismo lugar en el cual instantes antes, al menos para mí, había explicado los objetivos de la cena, pero esta vez, tenía que comentar sobre horarios y otras actividades ahora que incluso los más lentos ya habían terminado sus postres.

Sabía que conforme avanzaba volvía a ser el centro de muchas de las miradas, pero esta vez no sentía aquella intranquilidad…Estaba un poco…Ausente es la palabra, no se me notaría cuando saliera allí, demasiadas horas de prácticas para sonar sincero y convincente en cualquier ocasiones, pero no podía evitar esa pesadez en la mente y el corazón que me decían que tenía que ir a darle un abrazo a la tumba de mi madre.

-Hola de nuevo mis apreciados invitados, espero que disfrutasen de la cena-; para mi sorpresa y deleite, tenía razón, me salían las palabras calmadas, seguras y animadas que deseaba, a pesar de los efectos segundarios de los recuerdos. -Si alguien quiere repetir más tarde alguno de los platos, es libre de hacerlo, solo pregunten al servicio…Bien, ahora con las actividades siguientes…Si me hacéis el favor de dirigir la atención hacia esa puerta-, les dije señalando una puerta lateral recién abierta que daba hacia el jardín interior, una agradable estancia bajo las estrellas con los típicos setos en forma de animal y fuentecillas, -en pocos minutos empezará el baile; dos horas en las cuales podrán entrar y salir del recinto a voluntad; obviamente, las piezas a interpretar por los músicos son en su mayoría de temario clásico. También en breves minutos, estará lista la visita guiada por la galería de arte del subsuelo y la subasta benéfica-, le señale otra de las varias puertas laterales que surcaban disimuladamente la habitación; -para los interesados; también en la puerta opuesta a la del jardín abriremos el acceso a las piscinas y el karaoke para todos aquellos que no sean muy amantes de la pintura o la música clásica; para aquellos que simplemente quieran tomar un poco de vino y charlar, en esta misma sala en pocos minutos se retiraran las mesas y se servirán los refrigerios acompañados de música suave para aquellos que simplemente quieran hablar sin problemas; muchas gracias por su atención, si tienen cualquier duda o sugerencia, tanto yo como el servicio estaremos encantados de atenderles-.

Otro aplauso, pero lo que yo necesito ahora es un trago de alguna de las cosas más fuertes que guarde en mi despacho, al menos la cena fue bien, a pesar de esa chica liminal de aspecto lobuno que pasaba de buena gana de usar cubiertos y servilleta y pringo completamente a la dragonewt que tenía al lado.

Admito que tan pronto como me perdieron de vista mis invitados, acelere el paso. Deje atrás todos los ruidos de gente moviéndose, de mesas y platos; los murmullos de curiosidad o aprobación, todo. Me aleje por un lateral y subí las escaleras hacia mi apartado e insonorizado despacho.

Abrí la puerta de un solo y sonoro golpe seco, casi desencajo alguna de las bisagras, tengo que tener cuidado; con la muerte ya conocida y completamente cargado soy más fuerte de lo que un humano normal puede ser y no quiero desvelarme. Arranque de la pared el cuadro de "El Concierto" de Johannes Vermeer, toda una obra de arte que conseguí de forma fraudulenta de un amigo al otro lado del charco y me controlé lo suficiente como para abrir la caja fuerte que había al otro lado, dejando ver la única gran posesión que no estaba resguardada de Geber o sus sicarios en algún rincón oculto; mi caballito de madera.

Todo lo que me quedaba de una vida pasada, de un tiempo antes del tiempo. Mi maestro ya bloqueaba mis recuerdos, no lograba captar en mi memoria que había pasado hace tantos años, de mi madre ahora solo recuerdo su tumba, más esa sensación pesada en el pecho de puro dolor y gratitud no desaparece…El olvido, toda una bendición.

-Se…Señor Berlini…¿Sucede algo?-

Esa voz calmada y temerosa me hace girarme de pronto; a la entrada de mi cuarto había una criada, una lamia, que me miraba desde la distancia dejando destacar sus escamas azules sobre el suelo rojo.

-Sí, estoy bien-, inspirar, uno dos tres, expirar, cuatro cinco seis, inspirar, siete ocho nueve, expirar. Mejor. -Por favor comuníqueles a mis estimados compañeros, Natsumi, Mark, Tian y Li que estaré indispuesto parte de la noche, que atiendan ellos a los invitados, me uniré tan pronto como me sea posible-.

-Si señor-.

Adorable, no tenía ni idea de que pasaba ni de que hacía en realidad, pero seguía notando en su voz aquel inconfundible deje de preocupación, preciosa empatía, menos mal que el maestro me controla también eso. -Una cosa más…-

-…¿Si?-

-Déjeme solo, cierre la puerta y olvide cuanto ha visto aquí y ahora-. Y de un respingo, desapareció con celeridad, mascullando disculpas.

Me quede solo, con el caballo de madera entre las manos, inconscientemente tratando de recordar a pesar de que sabía que no podía voluntariamente. Moviendo esa pieza de madera no más grande que un zapato entre los dedos, descolorido, desgastado y aun con manchas de hierba. Tengo…Tengo que sentarme, veo el sillón en el balcón, al lado de una botella del vino ese de Amanda, perfecto. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no he de temer aquí a que Geber me dispare desde la lejanía, esta zona tiene más protecciones mágicas que la puerta y tenemos una red de kevlar finísima ondulando por esta parte de la mansión, evita que entren los mosquitos y las balas, pero no el fresco aire nocturno, una idea perfecta.

La luna esta tan preciosa, y las estrellas tan lejos de las luces de la ciudad es como un mar de diamantes; el aire, mi caballito, cuyo nombre incluso también tengo bloqueado, el vino…Necesito descansar.

 **-Un buen rato después-**

Lo…Lo siento en las venas, en mi carne y en mi mente; muchos mensajes del maestro sin difusos, a veces confusos o difícil de interpretar, dependiendo del día, pero este es tan urgente que está claro como el agua. -Así se hará, amo-, no puedo evitar murmurarlo. Me levante de golpe, tirando la botella, vacía, a un lado y…¿Qué es esto que tengo en la mano?...Parece un caballo de madera, muy viejo…No recuerdo de donde lo que sacado; en fin, tampoco debe de ser muy importante si mi maestro no me susurra de ello. Tirándolo a un lado, ya me preocupare por eso más tarde, ahora había algo más urgente de lo que preocuparse, Geber estaba en la fiesta.

Como pude apreciar conforme bajaba las escaleras y me reunía con todos en la planta baja, la fiesta había seguido sin mí. Varios de los invitados disfrutaban de cada una de las actividades. Por ejemplo, la señorita Mero estaba en la puja benéfica y Fudo estaba intentando bailar con todas sus huéspedes, pero yo, buscaba a tres en especial.

Sería solo cuestión de tiempo de que, con Geber estando en la fiesta, me encontrase. A pesar de mi evidente fortaleza, no era invulnerable; una cuchillada con veneno del Drak Abisal mal disimulada y todos pensarían que me había dado un coma etílico; una runa elfica explosiva y me daría cuenta de que estaba muerto otra vez al amanecer; no podía encontrarle con la mirada ni ninguno de mis guardias o colaboradores, alertados inmediatamente también por el maestro o personal superior. Entre tanta gente, era presa fácil, necesitaba ir a algún lugar solitario, abierto, donde poder verle venir, pero ahí necesitaría un escudo de carne y el mejor de todos los que puedo encontrar, están en la pista de baile.

Sin duda era una escena preciosa, Lala se había puesto sumamente elegante para bailar con una arañita que por fortuna no parecía tener ocho patas izquierdas; a pesar de ser algo mágico e íntimo, lo bastante como para que todos les despejasen una parte de la pista, las necesitaba en otro sitio, de forma que me dirigí a sus compañeras que, con mayor o menos contradicción emocional, esperaban a un lado. -Sargento Dynos, ¿qué tal el descanso?-

Espere un poco a que me informara de que no había pasado nada relevante en la fiesta hasta ese momento y a que terminase re replicar contra Aria antes de continuar. -Bien, lamento tener que decir esto e interrumpirles el baile, pero las necesito. Me han informado de que tengo que resolver algunos asuntos y he de trabajar unas horas en mi despacho a solas con el ordenador sobre temas que no deberían de haberse presentado a la fiesta…Dado que estaré solo sería una presa vulnerable y no me sentiría tranquilo sin vigilancia; la mayoría de mis chicos están demasiado ocupados y me sentiría honrado de que me asistieran, normalmente no le rompería-, dije señalando a la patilarga, -este momento, pero como sus superiores ya le debieron de informar, había amenazas contra mi persona en esta fiesta y es demasiado importante como para dejarlo de lado-. Sus superiores no les habrían informado de esto, porque no había ninguna carta, contacto o similar que amenazase esta velada, pero quería meter un poco de presión, una excusa más fuerte para separarla de los brazos de la segadora y llevarla a quizás morir para mí, supongo que en el fondo no me diferencio mucho de los que ideaban la propaganda durante las grandes guerras.

Pero el tema funciono; no paso mucho tiempo para que volviéramos a mi despacho los cuatro. Con Laela en paradero desconocido, seguramente brincando por los arboles cercanos intentando darle caza, me encontraba algo más indefenso de lo que me gustaría; al menos mis guardaespaldas, que no tardaron en colocarse por todo el cuarto y el balcón a modo de protección, estaban bien armadas, esa ametralladora que portaba la araña debía de tener mi peso en balas.

Abrí el ordenador y, fingiendo que trabajaba entre documentos y letras en otros idiomas para que no sospechasen nada raro, me senté a esperar, confiando en que el plan saliera bien.

Y espere, un minuto, dos, tres, ¿ha pasado media hora ya?, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando no tienes nada que hacer…Otro minuto más, en poco se hará medianoche, y acabo de oír un grito desgarrador desde el pasillo.

Ese desgarrador espasmo alarmo instantáneamente a todas las agentes, que se viraron al instante hacia la dirección del sonido, tras la gran puerta de madera cerrada que conecta este despacho con el resto de la mansión.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se sucedían gritos, sonidos de cortes, tajos y mordiscos, los siseantes ruidos de botas y carne arrastrándose. Ya lejos quedaban las veces que les tuve que decir que las obras de arte de mi despacho eran replicas y no las originales robadas, lo cual era mentira, o trataba, ante la curiosidad de la rapaz de recordar para que quería yo un caballito de madera mohoso, ahora se nos impone este tenso silencio, yo sé lo que viene, lo que no se es que habrá elegido para matarme…¿Balas, cuchillas, traerá algún artefacto que le hayan dejado algún amigo…? Tengo una pistola y un hacha de una mano debajo de mi escritorio, no puedo evitar a pesar de todo acariciarlas mientras escucho sus pasos.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, obligada por el impacto del cadáver de uno de mis guardias; a pesar de su deformada cara, lo recordaba, era de los más veteranos, lo sacamos de una cárcel a la que había sido enviado por varios crímenes violentos; nadie le echaría en falta.

Tras ella, dios, menos mal que toda esta sección esta insonorizada, se internó con paso ligero una figura humanoide, Geber. Cubierto de arriba abajo con ropa de deporte, guantes, gafas de sol, capucha y un trozo de tela cubriéndole la boca, no dejaba ni un rasgo a la vista y estaba seguro de que no quedaría ni una célula de su piel aquí de lo cubierto que iba. Puede que mis compañeras no, pero yo no tarde en notar el odio con el que me miraba y se movía; antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, lanzo rodando hacia nosotros lo que en principio confundimos con una granada, pero tras el susto inicial, viendo que Geber ni se movía, pude ver que no era un explosivo, era una cabeza.

El rostro era sin dudas el que pertenecía a Ukato, ese viejo coleccionista que quería a Erin para disecarla y hacer un museo de liminales en su sótano, sin duda no se había olvidado de su promesa.

-Hoy me llevare tu cabeza-, comento con voz ronca, sacando un cuchillo de vete a saber tu donde; quizás más que por el arma blanca, estaba intrigado por las zarpas azules que veía moverse en el marco de la puerta; no había venido solo.

Dio un paso adelante, pero el sonido de la voz de la empusa le cortó en seco, como si de pronto hubiera recordado que no estábamos solos.

Le gritaron, le ordenaron que se rindiera, que bajase el cuchillo, normalmente tantas armas son disuasorio suficiente, pero no para él; no bajaba el cuchillo, pero no avanzaba. Como esperaba, no podía hacerles daño, ni siquiera pensarlo, y yo, detrás de ellas, estaba seguro, burlándome de el con la mirada y una leve sonrisa que salía de mis labios.

-No…Por favor, apartaos-, intento calmarse, intento hablar, pero con una cabeza y un cadáver en el suelo, ellas no parecían dispuestas a escucharle. -Yo no soy vuestro enemigo-, comentaba desesperado, haciendo grandes y emocionales gestos. -¡Por favor os lo ruego, apartaos!...Una vida por la de miles es un buen trato…Por favor-, su voz empezaba a sonar desgastada, llorosa incluso, dios, esto le está afectando más de lo que me temía, excelente. -Lo siento, lo siento de veras…Matadle-.

Y con esa simple palabra sus acompañantes hicieron acto de presencia. Humanoides de no más de metro cincuenta, sin ropa ni apenas rostro, de piel azulada y garras en pies y manos. Los conozco. Son conocidos vulgarmente como los Ikar-tul, pequeños entes de magia sin apenas conciencia o sentido que sirven como esclavos y siervos en las comunidades de elfos, elementales o abisales más desarrolladas, quizás no sea el mejor momento de decir que me impresiona que se trajera a una escolta tan débil, comparando con lo que podría haber comprado en el mercado negro o moviendo hilos, eran muy poca cosa, como estaban demostrando las agentes de Moe.

Las balas eran más que de sobra para quitarles de encima, reduciéndolos a un poco de polvo azulado sobre el suelo. A pesar de lo terrorífico que podría ser la escena, dado que no intentaban defenderse, esquivar o siquiera hacerles daño al par de tres este, normal, sus órdenes eran matarme solo a mí, al final todos perecieron si hacer nada, logrando ayudar a Geber a simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

En medio de tan agitadas respiraciones y los últimos casquillos cayendo al suelo, me levante, adelantándome un poco y cerrándole los ojos a la cabeza de Ukato, mientras una alegría inmensa surgía en mi interior y la emplumada empezaba a decir de llamar a Mon.

-Esperar-, les respondí en el acto. -Mon puede venir, pero por la puerta de atrás por favor, como pueden comprender…-Otro sonido de pasos agitados y gritos barbaros en el pasillo, mis guardias han vuelto a poner armas en ristre, pero para mí fortuna, solo era Laela, ataviada con su armadura y arrastrando la guadaña tras de sí, abriendo el suelo a su paso; llego, se paró en seco y me miro a los ojos. -Lo siento amiga, ya se ha ido-, el grito que pego al oírlo casi me rompe los tímpanos, no había visto, u oído, nada con más carga de ira en años. No tardo en desaparecer por un lado, sin duda a intentar alcanzarle, y dejándome seguir, espero que no destroce la estatuas o los cuadros del pasillo, son muy…No me gusta ese sonido de tela rasgándose y piedra rompiéndose.

-Bueno…Eso; pensad por un segundo, si, las autoridades competentes han de llegar, yo mismo llamare a un par de detectives de la policía muy aptos que conozco, pero si entran por la puerta grande, todos se darán cuenta de que pasa algo…Ahí fuera se están jugando millones de yenes y de vidas en donaciones, inversiones, proyectos y vidas que se cruzan…Arriesgarlo todo es demasiado; y no lo digo por mi reputación-, mentira, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Geber dando la tabarra sin parar y los rumores de ese tal Snake que tenían acojonados a mis contactos en Sudamérica. -Es por un bien mayor…¿Me haréis ese favor?-

Tengo un pico de oro, están convencidas de esa idea, o al menos lo parecen; ahora habrá mucho que hacer, pero he pasado por este momento de vulnerabilidad con sobresaliente; siento la satisfacción del maestro, es un honor servile, no por nada soy GC, soy su humilde Gran Cultor.

 **-Mientras tanto, en un separado rincón de la ciudad-**

¡Mierda, me cago en todo!, joder, joder, ¡joder!...Estúpida Aria, ella y sus amigas…¿Cómo se han podido dejar engañar por ese malnacido? La mejor oportunidad en años, malograda, destrozada, tirada por el retrete junto con suficiente polvo de Ikar-tul como para que me duela. Ahora soy yo el que anda por estos oscuros callejones, gruñéndole a los gatos callejeros y mandando a la basura las prendas que use, en diferentes contenedores, todos alejados de la zona del crimen por supuesto.

No me lo puedo creer; fue un mérito infiltrarse en la fiesta sin ser visto y sin disparar las alarmas físicas o mágicas, o fabricar todos esos siervos antes de ir por el temiendo que necesitase carne de cañón, todo para nada…Al menos a mis contactos y suministradores les importa bien poco si no han hecho nada, solo cobrar.

Ya estoy otra vez, como un simple geólogo que pasea inocente por una calle, demasiado alejada a la mansión de ese tiparraco como para ser sospechoso; a Erin le he dicho que salía a dar un paseo, que necesitaba estirar las piernas, bueno, supongo que decírselo mientras se baña con Charnela no es lo más indicado, pero no parecía muy enfadada por ello, total, aún huelo a ella…Solo espero que no se me pegase nada del perfume que me puse en la ropa para el asalto, para que ninguno de los invitados reconociera mi olor o el suyo, no se me quedase ahora…Lo último que quiero es que se piense cosas equivocadas…Ya bastante disgusto tubo con la fiesta esa a la que fueron Draco y Aiur y no le pudieron invitar, la semana pasada creo que fue, en fin.

¿Acaso…Acaso el amo de GC le habrá informado de alguna forma?, no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad…Ahora es mucho más difícil de matar que antes, y me jode, me fastidia de formas indecibles no poder cortar por lo sano…Rowana aún no ha llegado con la medicina, perdí todo contacto con ella desde hace semanas y no sé si siquiera sigue viva…Puede que muera antes del próximo verano, cada día me siento más…Consumido, esa es la palabra, por dentro, a pesar de que por fuera se note como mucho con algo de enrojecimiento en la piel. Si no voy a estar, si estoy condenado a no estar con ella nunca, ya ni siquiera de un modo romántico, sino en pura presencia, quiero que no tenga que temer a ese desperfecto de individuo nunca, no quiero que pueda sufrir venganza por mis actos cuando no este para protegerla…Mis amigos pueden encargarse de mi trabajo, pero no sé si de protegerla.

En fin, tío, tu tranquilo, ya habrá más oportunidades de eliminarle de la ecuación, ya estas a la puerta de tu casa, respira, tranquilo, con naturalidad.

Entre y como siempre esas dos me sacaron una sonrisa. Están retumbadas en el sofá, ella con el pijama y con la perreta encima, acariciándola distraída, a juzgar por los sonidos de la televisión, las palomitas y como Erin estaba sonriendo, deduje que estaban echando las películas del hobbit, concretamente la escena del dragón.

Por si no era bastante esa visión como para quitarme todas les horribles escenas vividas y el enfado de encima, cuando vi como Charnela giraba la cabeza y se levantaba corriendo alegre nada más verle, con las orejas altas y esa cara tan adorable que tienen los huskys, solo pude prepararme para recibirla, se me hecho encima con rapidez, como si hubiera estado dos años fuera, llenándome el corazón de alegría y la ropa de pelos.

-Veo que ya has vuelto Geber…¿Todo bien en el paseo?-, comentaba Erin, aún sentada, de forma distraída; me alegra también el que siga llamándome por mi nombre antes que por esclavo, es genial.

-Si Fresita, todo bien, solo necesitaba estirar…¡No Charnela, no me…Babas de perro por toda la cara…Voy…Voy a limpiarme y ponerme cómodo Erin-.

Ante aquel comentario, ella se levantó, acercándose a mí. Cogió a la perreta entre las alas, no sé si porque quería tenerla con ella o simplemente quitármela de encima y me dio la impresión de que me estaba olfateando. -Umh…Vale, cuando termines ven aquí, hay muchas palomitas y no quiero que se desperdicien…Además, debes ayudarme a vaciar mi aguijón-.

-¿O…Otra vez Erin?-

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-

-Es…Es la tercera vez esta semana…Y estamos a martes…¿Pero cuánto veneno produc…?-

-Ey, no es tu labor contestar o replicar a tu ama…A menos que quieras repetir lo de la última vez-.

Sentí un escalofrió, seguramente se refería a la noche en la cual encontró el disfraz de sirvienta que Cedric compro…Aun tiene fotos mías con la correa y ese uniforme que me obligo a vestir esa noche. -No…No ama, volveré enseguida-.

La deje con una sonrisa de victoria, volviendo al sofá mientras iba a quitarme la baba de perro y ponerme algo cómodo. He de admitir que no estoy tardando mucho. Sí, tengo muchas tareas que hacer especialmente con ese idiota por ahí aún vivo, pero bueno, ahora necesito relajarme un rato, mejor si es con Erin, mejor si es con Charnela y con Erin, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que me toca este viernes. Mañana será un nuevo día.

 **Wow…Wow…es decir…Wow, no esperaba escribir tanto…Si, lo sé, algunos de los que leéis esto ya habéis puesto nuevos capis y aun no dije nada; llevo un par de días intentando acabar este capi con tantas ganas que ni respondí a las reviews del anterior, mis disculpas, ahora me pondré cuando pueda.**

 **En cuanto al capi, siempre he estado a favor de las historias, de la lógica, de que los malos no sean solo malos porque si, como Apocalipmon, de la primera temporada de Digimon, posiblemente mi "malo" favorito de todos junto con personajes como Aku o Amon. De hecho, ¿realmente podemos considerar a GC el malo?, ahora que sabéis su historia, algo que pensé desde que me propuse de meter a ese personajes, ¿es tan diferente de lo que otros hubieran hecho en su situación?, es más de lo que parece ser a primeras y por eso me gusta, no es solo un criminal que busca dinero, en cuanto a su maestro….Bueno, tiempo al tiempo.**

 **Oh, sí, no puedo evitar decirlo…Es posible que me flipara un poquiiiiiito con las referencias y tal aquí…Es por un lado una precompensación (en los siguientes será más difícil poner referencias) y por otro bueno, una idea que me vino a la cabeza y que me parecía con lógica y dije, ¡qué demonios! Si quiero y puedo, pues voy y lo hago…Espero no haberme pasado o haber molestado con lo aquí escrito, puedo editarlo y mermar o borrar las partes de algunos personajes si os parece demasiado, por supuesto sois libres de aceptar o no este trozo de historia en vuestros escritos si así queréis, yo solo…quería poner un granito de arena…Dios, voy a prepararme para las críticas y las amenazas.**

 **Pero, a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, por leer y por seguir ahí, muchas gracias a todos. Pasad un gran día, y ¡hastapronto!**


	19. En las raices

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Geber estaba asombrado, nunca se había esperado el ver a su compañera tan nerviosa mientras se alzaban en al aire junto con el sol naciente en el horizonte, después de todo consideraba que ella ahora estaba en su entorno natural.

-Erin…¿Seguro que estas bien?-, le pregunto con algo de genuina preocupación.

-Sí, ¡como para no estarlo, sabiendo para donde vamos!...Solo…¿Seguro que este cacharro es seguro?- A pesar de que su voz intentaba sonar segura, le tenía agarrada con fuerza la mano derecha a su anfitrión, casi como si quisiera marcarle las escamas en la piel, cosa que comenzaba a suceder.

-No soy ingeniero, pero no creo que tengamos que temer mucho, los aviones suelen ser seguros-, más cuando sabía que un par de contactos lo habían repasado de arriba abajo antes del despegue por si GC se le ocurría darle una explosiva sorpresa. -En el peor de los casos, eres muy fuerte, seguro que nos puedes salvar volando-.

-Puede-, le miraba algo intranquila a cada metro que ascendían; -pero preferiría no tener que cargarte a ti y a Charnela y las maletas…¿Estará bien la pobrecita?-

-No te preocupes, no es su primer viaje en avión-.

-Pero encerrada en una jaula en la zona de carga…Deberíamos de haberte metido a ti por no dejarme encargarme del tipo del aeropuerto…O mejor meteros a los dos-.

-Si te hubiera dejado encargarte no habríamos podido embarcar y tenemos que llegar al desierto…- Al decir eso, se dio cuenta de cuanto deseaba que no hiciera frio en el desierto. Confiada por donde iban, Erin llevaba un pantalón pirata marrón y una camiseta negra de manga corta con una calavera en blanco en el pecho, le encantaba llevar esa clase de vestimenta porque era más cómoda para llevar con las alas, garras y cola, y aunque había echado ropa de abrigo en las maletas y el mismo llevaba una cazadora, esperaba que no se le resfriase nada más aterrizar.

Una de las consecuencias de ser uno de los mejores expertos en el paleozoico de la zona, era que cuando grupos de doctores de diferentes universidades se organizaban para ir a una excavación paleontológica en los yacimientos fosilíferos de esa época, eras de los primeros en enterarse y de los primeros en ser invitado. A pesar de que le avisaron algo tarde y tuvo que ir con mucha prisa para realizar toda una serie de tareas que tenía pendientes, tales como reunirse con la señorita Cerea para determinar su entrada a los estudios, solucionarle dudas y tal, organizar todos los conflictos con GC para los próximos meses, esperaba sinceramente que "La Bomba" estuviera a la altura, ponerle una escolta adecuada a Draco y Aiur, poner y preparar los exámenes de antes de navidad de su asignatura así como corregirlos, deprimirse enormemente cuando solo tres de los casi treinta alumnos aprobasen, felicitar a Aiur por su nueve con cinco, aunque pensaba ponerle un diez por puro entusiasmo, y para diferenciarla más de aquellos otros dos aprobados que tenían solo un seis y como no, comentárselo a Erin antes de que llegase el viernes de viajar.

Todo ello se debía precisamente a su aldea; aquella población de wyverns en medio del desierto, sobre un afloramiento rocoso, estaba casualmente sobre uno de los mayores afloramientos del cámbrico temprano, lleno a rabiar de una riqueza fosilífera que solo en estos momentos se estaba empezando a estudiar y explorar. A Erin no le había hecho mucha gracia el hecho de que se estuviera construyendo un museo a las afueras de su aldea y que se hubiera incrementado la población de humanos, de hecho se creía que con el tiempo se convertiría en una villa mixta, pero todas esas noticias que fue recibiendo en las últimas semanas de mano de sus familiares en el desierto, ahora se habían convertido en la excusa que le permitía volver a casa, y quizás lo mejor de todo, es que era una visita invernal, y en el desierto no habría a todas horas ese frio que le obligaba a mantenerse siempre bajo las mantas del brasero o con la calefacción encendida o abrazándose incómodamente a su anfitrión en mitad de un paseo por el parque para mantener el calor.

Mientras el avión se topa con un breve momento de turbulencias, que provocan un buen susto en la wyvern que casi arremete contra la pared para salir de allí tras un primer instinto de apegarse a su anfitrión, este recordó con rapidez como fue el momento de contárselo…

 **-Unos días antes…-**

-Puff, venga ya, una flechita negra de nada, que falso…-Comentaba la wyvern mientras agarraba el mando y cambiaba de golpe de cadena, irritada por la pronta derrota de Smaug, la cual le había parecido demasiado rápida y falsa. Mientras pensaba que más poner dejaba de forma provisional un documental sobre las poblaciones lamias del medio oriente.

-Todos tienen sus puntos débiles ama-, recordaba paciente el geólogo, acercándose ligeramente en el sofá hacia la posición de la wyvern y de las palomitas, de las cuales pillo unas pocas. -Además, ¿porque cambias? pensaba que al no ser humanos, los protas te caerían mejor…-

-Ya, ¿pero quién tuvo una suerte que no se la cree ni él y le acertó, de que raza era?...Pues eso, los humanos no están para matar dragones, están para servir como seres inferiores en la mayoría de los casos…Y quizás en algún caso muy puntual como casi iguales-.

-¿Iguales?-, aquella palabra le pillo completamente por sorpresa.

-Solo algunos, muy concretos y especiales, como mi abuelo o…o…Bueno, parece que hay menos de los que esperaba, tampoco es una gran sorpresa-.

-Entiendo ama…Por cierto, hay una cosa que tenía que comentarte, es algo importante y quizás algo precipitado…-

Posiblemente fuera por como jugaba con el anillo que le dio Erin en el pasado por nerviosismo, pero la aludida se extrañó ante aquellas palabras y adopto una postura más cerrada y defensiva de forma inconsciente. -¿Qué?, dímelo-.

-Melo-.

-…Otra como esa y te traigo el disfraz de sirvienta…Y esta vez te saco de paseo-.

-Perdona Erin, perdona…Veras…¿Recuerdas lo que tu madre te ha estado contando estos últimos días sobre que algunos humanos residentes en tu aldea habían encontrado fósiles?-

-Como para olvidarlo…¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Bueno, enviaron esos restos a analizar al laboratorio de Ulán Bator, la capital de Mongolia, y han llamado la atención…Dime, ¿en tu aldea tener una matriarca, una reina, votación popular…?-

-Las más ancianas de la aldea suelen ser las que toman las decisiones que nos afectan a todas, ¿por?- Se le veía a cada palabra notablemente más inquieta.

-Creo que aún no lo han anunciado a todas, pero…-Geber se tomó un segundo, respiro profundamente antes de hablar, sabía que era una noticia gorda y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella. -Se ha determinado que los restos encontrados en tu aldea son de gran importancia paleontológica; se presentó ayer un proyecto a esas ancianas sobre la construcción de un museo en la zona para la conservación y el estudio de todos esos restos-, lo estaba soltando todo a gran velocidad, como si fuera un globo a presión con el pitorro abierto. -Y se aprobó por unanimidad; ya sé que siempre ha habido humanos viviendo en tu aldea y tal y que ahora os habían instalado algunas cosas como antenas de teléfono o wifi y tal, pero esto es gordo, si sale bien podría ser el centro para el crecimiento de tu aldea como una ciudad y me han pedido que visite tu aldea desde la universidad para trabajar en los primeros pasos del yacimiento y tenía que contártelo porque es importante y porque si quieres eso significa que podríamos ir a tu casa antes de navidad y pasar allí unas semanas-. Al acabar con la última palabra se desplomo sobre el sofá como si fuera un muñeco al que le han cortado los hilos; llamando la atención de la husky para acercársele desde su enorme cojín a lamerle los dedos para asegurarse de que seguía vivo y bien.

Erin se quedó en silencio, mirándole con indiferencia desde el otro lado del sofá, durante unos minutos antes de soltar prenda. -¿Cuándo te has enterado de esto?-

-Esta tarde, antes del paseo uno de mis compañeros me ha pasado un correo donde me lo cuenta; no creo que tu familia lo supiera hasta mañana-. Comento de forma pesada mientras respondía a las caricias de Charnela.

-Mi abuela esta en ese consejo, si no me ha llamado es que deben de estar aun deliberando sobre algo…-

-Quizás sobre las decisiones segundarias de ello, como donde instalar el museo o qué hacer con el personal que viva de ello…Hay muchas consecuencias en algo así, un museo bien llevado y especialmente con tanto potencial puede reavivar el más muerto de los pueblos-.

-Vale…¿Cuándo dices que habría que irse y cuando volveríamos?-

-Este viernes al amanecer sería lo más recomendable, solo necesito tu confirmación para ir a por los billetes de avión; la excavación debería de durar un par de semanas-.

-Un par de semanas…-Empezó a comentar distraída, apartando la mirada.

-Sí, luego creo que podría dejarte allí, irme a casa por navidad y volvería a recogerte en un par de semanas tras año nuevo-.

-Un par de semanas-, repitió, parecía que no había escuchado la última frase del muchacho, demasiado absorta en lo que significaba todo aquello. -Muy bien compra esos billetes…Pero antes de siquiera pensar en ir, un par de cosas que DEBES saber-.

-S…¿Si ama?-

-No me llames fresita en mi aldea, J-A-M-A-S, es algo que solo sabéis tú, mi madre y mi abuela y no sé porque permito que me lo llames, suficiente tengo con que esa araña lo diga cada vez que me ve, no me creo mucho que siempre sea cosa de sabores de helado o champús, por mucho que insistáis…-

-No más fresita, anotado-, comento con un tono alegre mientras por dentro pensaba que tendría que compensar esas semanas con esa carencia en los días que quedaban. -Eso si Erin, es casualidad, yo no se lo he contado ni a Cedric y eso que a él se lo cuento todo…-

-Eso espero, ya fue bastante que tuviera que pedirle perdón por casi matarla para luego perseguirla por el centro comercial un poco…En fin, más…Ni se te ocurra hablar con nadie sin que este yo presente y te lo permita, especialmente si son mis amigas Ziina y Valak, ni te acerques a ellas sin mi permiso o una muy, muy buena razón, ¿entendido?-

-Si…Si ama, no te preocupes, si de todas formas estaré en el campo casi todo el día y por la noche podría dormir fuera en el campamento…No tendrías que verme en esas semanas si no quieres-.

-¿Para que hagas alguna estupidez o te creas libre?, no, tu duermes en nuestra casa, que te tenga vigilado, a mi madre no le importara, estoy segura…Y por último…Mira, sé que a veces puedo ser demasiado buena dueña y no matarte por replicarme o por preguntar el porqué de algunas ordenes…Pero si estáis excavando o paseando o lo que sea y yo o alguna otra wyvern, cualquiera te dice que salgáis de allí, empujas a quien haga falta al abismo pero tú te subes a la roca más alta de todo el puto desierto, ¿entendido?-

-E…Entendido…Pero…Ama…¿Porque?-

-Hay criaturas en el desierto que ni yo quiero ver, y no quiero que te vean…Más allá de eso, creo que no hay ninguna cosa más, al menos por ahora-.

-Gracias Fresita, lo tendré en cuenta…¿Entonces estas bien con el viaje y todo esto?- Preguntaba algo preocupado, sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y charnela acomodándose en su regazo.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?, ¡vuelvo a casa!...Me gusta vivir aquí, siempre hay cosas que hacer o ver y hay buenas personas…como Draco, pero…Por buena que acabase siendo mi vida aquí, siempre se echa de menos tu vieja casa…Un poquito-.

-Te entiendo, ningún lugar te hace sentir como la casa en la que pasaste la niñez, sinceramente me sorprende lo bien que has estado tan lejos todos estas semanas…Si te sirve de ayuda, lo que yo suelo hacer cuando siento morriña es pensar en las razones y las cosas porque estoy aquí-. Comentaba con voz tranquila y sincera, esperando realmente que pudiera ayudarla en esos días que siempre llegan donde te sientes lejos y solo con respecto a todo lo que necesitas.

-…Geber…- Tardo un segundo en responder, dejando de mirar al vacío para centrarse en su anfitrión. -Gracias, supongo…- No le dio tiempo, sin embargo al joven de disfrutar de aquellas palabras, porque la wyvern apagó la tele y acto seguido le agarro y llevo arriba para los problemas del aguijón poco después, dejando a la husky en su cama del salón, aunque ambos sabían que no tardaría mucho en subirse a dormir con uno de ellos.

 **-De vuelta al momento presente-**

-Geber…Este estúpido cacharro está temblando…- Comentaba con tono desconfiado, no le hacía gracia que en su primer viaje en avión de larga distancia, el primero de verdad fue cuando viajo hacia Japón en el programa de intercambio, el cual se pasó mucho más tranquila, seguramente por el somnífero que le dieron para mantenerla tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no es nada raro, se pasaran en breve-.

-¿Qué no es malo que el suelo bajo tus pies tiemble?-, le fulmino con la mirada y rodeo con tanta fuerza el reposabrazos con su cola que casi lo rompe, más o menos lo mismo que le pasaba a una de las manos de Geber. -Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba…Háblame, cuéntame algo que no piense en lo inútiles que son los que construyeron esto-.

-Bueno…Ya me termine de leer por completo el libro de información de liminales reptilianas que me dio Smith-, aunque sinceramente pensaba que esa visita era más una excusa para estudiarle y saber si Erin sabía algo o si le podía sacar información a el sobre lo que había dicho en el hospital. -La mayoría de cosas ya las sabia o intuía, pero me ha sorprendido al leer sobre que mudáis las escamas…Pensaba que eso era cosa más de lamias y tal-.

Erin dejo por un segundo de mirar por la ventana, intentando orientarse en caso de que todo se derrumbase y tuviera que cargar a un humano y una husky hasta tierra firme, para mirar a Geber. -Mira, un consejo, a mí no me molesta, pero algunas de mis compañeras, ya no digo a nivel de aldea, sino de linaje, llevan un poco al extremo eso de ser superiores a los humanos…Las entiendo, pero algunas también consideran que otras razas liminales son inferiores, y que cosas como mudar las escamas está asociado a esas razas menores-, de hecho se calló la obvia parte donde ponía a Draco, al menos a como era al conocerla, como ejemplo. -Yo no tengo que mudar escamas, no sé si eso va por tener ascendencia de otras liminales, por lugar de nacimiento o lo que sea, pero también sé que algunas wyverns o dragones si, y alguna que otra será estúpidamente sensible a ese tema, de forma que no lo digas en voz alta…Ya bastantes disgustos tengo por vivir contigo como para tener que defenderte de alguna dragona colérica con demasiado ego que tiene que soportar que su anfitrión le ayude a descamarse cada mes…Bueno, eso sería solo con las wyverns, no tenemos buenas manos para ello-.

-Vale…Gracias por el aviso Erin…Tampoco es que pensase en ir contando esa clase de cosas por ahí. Sé que es un poco tarde, ¿pero algún detalle que compartas con otras reptilianas o que sea único tuyo que tenga que tener en cuenta en el futuro?-

-Solo que como sigas sacando tan mediocres temas de conversación te voy a cambiar por esa kraken de la última fila que estaba leyendo un libro sobre monstruos del mundo antiguo…Bueno, eso y lo típico de que eres un humano inferior, me perteneces y todo el royo que ya debes de tener interiorizado de por…¿Echaste tu correa a la maleta?-

No había muchas personas en esos momentos en el avión; de hecho estaban más o menos solos, salvo por un par de humanos y liminales. Pero ese último comentario hizo que la pasajera que había al otro lado del pasillo, la más cercana a ellos, una joven lamia de escamas y cabello rosado, se girase hacia el par de dos, sonrojada y con una cara de sorpresa e intriga ante las palabras que no había podido evitar oír.

-¿Y tú que miras?-, le espeto la wyvern al darse cuenta de que era observada por una extraña, que no tardo nada en volver corriendo a su libro de mano, dejando a la otra escamada para tornar su mirada una vez más a su anfitrión. -¿La echaste o no?-

-S…Si Fresita, pero no entiendo…Los portátiles, vale, tus gemas y minerales, vale, esa réplica de la daga de Prince of Persia que te dio Aiur para que se la rellenases de arena de un desierto de verdad es un buen detalle, pero eso…-

-Solo por si las moscas, tampoco te creas que te la voy a poner todas las noches o a hacer que la lleves al trabajo…Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, casi que mejor que no me llames ama por ahí, también puede dar lugar a malentendidos, especialmente con mi madre…-

-Ni Ama ni Fresita…Erin, me lo estas poniendo difícil -.

-No te morirás por ello…En fin, creo que voy a intentar olvidar que Charnela está encerrada y voy a intentar descansar para cuando tenga que sacaros volando de aquí…¿Alguna última cosa antes de que intente dormir?- Comento mientras lentamente se desperezaba y empezaba a acurrucarse como podía en el asiento para ceder al sueño, sin que ello supusiera soltar la mano de su anfitrión, pues le apretaba un poco más a cada temblor del avión.

-Si…Teniendo en cuenta tu velocidad de producción de veneno que has estado mostrándome estos días-, en su cabeza todavía no cobraba fuerza la posibilidad de que lo usase tan seguro de esa forma por más razones y no pasaba de sospecha. -Me preguntaba qué haremos sobre ese tema…¿Recurriremos a vuestros remedios normales, se lo pedirás a alguna amiga, seguiré ayudándote con ese tema…?-

-Geber…-Se giró un segundo a mirarle, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con la cola. -Supongo que podemos seguir igual que hasta ahora, eso sí, no se te ocurra volver a llorar como la última vez…-

-Si no te contienes, casi me rompes en dos con tu cola…-El sonido del café siendo propulsado a velocidades vertiginosas interrumpió sus palabras. La misma lamia de antes parecía que seguía escuchando su conversación y había expulsado por la impresión de ese último comentario el café que se estaba tomando, empapando el asiento de delante y a la momia que había sentada delante.

-Hay personas que no saben cuándo dejar de escuchar-, comento la wyvern en voz alta para que una ya muy asediada escamosa la escuchase, al parecer a la no muerta no le gusto el tema de tener sus vendajes empapados en café. -En fin…Da igual, despiértame cuando estemos llegando o si nos empezamos a caer descontroladamente-. Se giró y termino de acomodar antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Fresita-.

 **-Varias horas de vuelo ininterrumpido, sin accidentes y con una lamia limpiando el café de la ropa de una momia más tarde…-**

Las horas habían pasado y el sistema de megafonía del avión hacia retumbar la voz del piloto anunciando que se abrochasen los cinturones que tocarían tierra en cuestión de minutos, lo cual fue la señal que Geber necesitaba para responder a la wyvern.

Se había pasado las horas de avión en vela, en parte porque no tenía el más mínimo indicio de sueño de los nervios que le suponía todo el viaje, ya no solo a nivel profesional sino a nivel de conocer y vivir en la aldea de Erin por uno cuantos días. Aprovechando aquel tiempo a medias para repasar lo que sabía de la historia geológica de la zona y dormitar al borde del mundo onírico pensando en cómo les iría a algunas personas que conocía.

Tan pronto como la voz del piloto termino de hablar, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y poso la mirada en Erin, la cual seguía casi en la misma posición que hace unas horas, solo que ahora estaba cubierta por la cazadora del muchacho, dado el frio que parecía que estaba cogiendo con la climatización del avión.

Con la mano libre, la wyvern no había disminuido el abrazo a la mano de su anfitrión en todo el vuelo, le toco suavemente el hombro y la meció con toda la delicadeza que podía.

-Erin…Ya hemos llegado, despierta-, le comentaba con la voz más suave de la que era capaz. La joven solo respondía con murmullos ahogados y leves movimientos que el joven tenía la impresión de que significaban cinco minutos más.

Esos cinco minutos se hicieron reales, pues el joven debió de pillar un momento de sueño muy profundo para intentar despertarla porque no daba impresión de abrir los ojos en poco tiempo. Solo seguía refunfuñando y diciendo cosas incoherentes en susurros. Solo llego a abrir los ojos, a pesar de la insistencia de Geber, cuando su cuerpo noto el leve golpe producido por el avión a tocar tierra, lo cual le provoco un respingo que la hizo saltar del asiento y expandir de forma instintiva sus alas y golpeándole por accidente el rostro, produciéndole varios cortes por la dureza de sus escamas.

-¡Au!-, soltó de golpe el muchacho, al sentir tantos cortes y magulladuras accidentales, al tiempo que el avión daba los últimos botecillos sobre la pista, que todo sea dicho, no estaba en el mejor de los estados.

-Oh, ¡Mierda!-, respondió con rapidez Erin al ver los cortes en la cara de su anfitrión y relacionándolo rápidamente, incorporándose lo que le permitía su asiento, reequilibrándose sobre su sitio y acercando las manos al rostro de Geber, como queriendo examinar o paliar el daño hecho. -¡Lo siento!-

El geólogo, que había empezado a intentar comprobar la gravedad de la situación, se paró en seco, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras. -Me…¿Me acabas de pedir perdón?-

La aludida se tomó un segundo de silencio y quietud, analizando aquellas palabras, la primera vez que se las decía a su anfitrión, sin estar obligada por su madre o de forma leve al romper una pieza importante de su historia familiar; la primera vez que simplemente le salía sin pensar. -Si…¿Hemos llegado ya?-, pregunto con un hilillo de voz.

-Hace…Hace nada, intente despertarte pero estabas dormida muy profundamente y no pude despertarte…-Comento el geólogo en voz baja, aun sorprendido por la amigable actitud de la joven.

-Perfecto-, al decir eso se intentó poner en pie, cortada en seco por el cinturón, el cual le había puesto Geber antes de taparla para el aterrizaje y que no se resbalase hasta el suelo. Tras un primer tirón sin mucho efecto y una nerviosa e infructuosa búsqueda del botón para quitárselo, a la tercera se levantó, arrancando parte del asiento con un sonoro grujido tras un certero golpe de ala. Sin perder mucho el tiempo, y dirigiéndole una mirada mortal a la otra escamosa que estaba asustada y encogida en su asiento, empezó a moverse por el pasillo hacia las puertas recién abiertas.

-No sé si está nerviosa por volver a casa-, susurro el geólogo mientras se levantaba y sacaba la cartera; -o porque le ha salido natural comportarse como una persona con su ser inferior…En fin-.

Tras soltarle unos cuantos billetes al piloto como remuneración por su silencio y por el asiento, bajo para comprobar el paisaje, no tanto los carteles publicitarios y las construcciones humanas, sino las colinas esteparias que se veían a la lejanía, destacando sobre el horizonte al tiempo que el viento traía un inconfundible aroma silvestre, y la vista de la wyvern.

La jaula de Charnela yacía a un lado completamente destrozado, parecía la primera víctima de una peli de terror, y la perreta estaba a un lado, junto a una wyvern que contemplaba arrodillada en el suelo el paisaje.

-Pobrecita, espero que no fuera mal viaje…Ya veras, ahora en casa lo bonito que es todo…-Mientras algunos operarios empezaban a bajar las maletas, la wyvern se percató de que su anfitrión se acercaba con una sonrisa tonta y los cortes de la cara ya sin sangrar, no eran tan profundos después de todo.

-Tu…Tengo que preguntarte algo…Charnela…¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido traer una Husky SIBERIANA al desierto?- Se la notaba descontenta a la legua al darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

-No te preocupes, nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro a la pequeña-, se acero a la cánida que bostezaba y se estiraba entre las alas de la escamada tras el largo viaje, y le cogió el collar, donde aparte de su placa con toda la información necesaria por perdida, había lo que parecía una llamita tallada en alguna clase de cristal anaranjado translucido. -Esto es un colgante de resistencia al calor, se lo compre tan pronto como pude de una pequeña comerciante amiga mía, lo hicieron unas liminales de Nepal, le protegerá contra el calor-.

-Y…¿No pensaste en comprarme uno a mí también, o en su versión para el frio?-, problemas de ser de sangre fría, las temperaturas extremas te fastidian por ambos lados del espectro. A pesar de que había aceptado, con una sonrisa, el bienestar de la husky, su voz sonaba algo molesta o celosa por no haber recibido ese mismo trato.

-Me hubiera encantado Erin, pero están ideadas para criaturas de sangre caliente…Aún no ha salido un modelo para liminales reptiles como tu…- Aunque por un segundo la escamada frunció el ceño, acabo aceptándolo, después de todo era la verdad, y no solo porque quisiera que en algunas ocasiones aun dependiera de abrazarle para mantener el calor.

Tras un pequeño suspiro de aceptación por parte de Erin, continuaron con la siguiente parte del viaje. Geber y Erin se repartieron las cuatro maletas que tenían, la más pequeña de las cuales tuvieron que quitársela de entre los dientes a Charnela porque también quería ayudar y salieron de la pista hasta el exterior del aeropuerto, donde el joven no tardo en dirigirse hacia un todoterreno algo desgastado que les esperaba en el aparcamiento. Llegando un par de pasos por delante de Erin, se reunió unos segundos con un hombre joven que esperaba con un cartel con su nombre en frente del vehículo. Para cuando la wyvern le alcanzo, este joven ya se había ausentado.

-¿Y esto?-, pregunto al llegar.

-Estamos ahora mismo en el aeropuerto de Chinggis Khaan, pero tu aldea esta al sur, en el desierto del Gobi…Nos esperan seis horas por carretera antes de llegar, por eso alquilamos este vehículo a una agencia local-. Comentaba mientras subía al coche.

-¿Otras seis horas encerrada en un amasijo de metal contigo?- Refunfuñaba, intentando sonar molesta.

-Por eso salimos de madrugada de Japón, salimos a las cinco, tres horas de vuelo y cinco-seis de coche, deberíamos de llegar a tu aldea antes del calor del mediodía…Hoy no trabajare, así que salvo una visita que tengo que hacer a mis colegas para que me pongan al día, podre emplear todo el día en ver tu aldea y que me presentes a las personas ante las cuales no tengo que ponerte en evidencia…-

Erin dejo pesadamente las maletas en el maletero del vehículo y sentó a la perreta en la parte de atrás, atándole el cinturón de seguridad. -Genial…En fin; Seis horas en el infierno, dime al menos que este trasto tiene música o algo-.

Tan pronto como Erin se subió y se ató el cinturón de seguridad, Geber se subió al coche y saco un puñado de CDs que se había traído, previendo una situación similar cuando le contaron las características del coche que usarían. -Tengo aquí casi de todo, desde audiolibros de películas de Disney hasta canciones y música…¿Algún grupo en especial antes de que comience a conducir?-

-No….Umh…¿Tienes algo de música instrumental, como flauta o arpa?-

-Puede, déjame mirar…Mira, sí que tengo, tres horas de música de flauta dulce, la recuerdo, me la solía poner cuando tenía que estudiar, bueno, pues vamos a ponernos de camino…-Con la música empezando a sonar, los recuerdos de esas largas tardes de estudio volviendo con las melodías y Erin acariciando con la cola a la perreta tras de ella empezaron el camino junto con el rugido de ser viejo motor, alejándose hacia el sur, dejando prontamente atrás la ciudad.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en silencio, discurriendo por las sinuosas carreteras rodeadas de estepas desecadas y pueblos ajenos al paso del mundo, hasta que el joven se percató de un detalle que quería comentar.

-¿Y porque música de flauta?-, pregunto de pronto Geber, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Eh?- Erin volteo su mirada, que había estado fija en el horizonte que discurría en la lejanía hacia su anfitrión, mucho más cercano.

-Que de entre todas las opciones del mundo, por que elegir esa música para escuchar en el viaje-.

-Umh…-Suspiro con desgana, mientras volvía a posar su vista en la lejanía y su brazo en la ventana. -Mi abuela ama la música… tenía un arpa desde que era pequeña, se la regaló su padre, que aparentemente era alguna clase de músico del viejo imperio ruso que se perdió en el Gobi en una gira o que se yo; arpa, flauta, piano…Rescataron muchos instrumentos de su accidente en el desierto y tenemos un cuarto en casa donde están todos. El padre de mi abuela solía tocarle música y le enseño a tocar…Desde que tengo memoria mi abuela ha tocado para mi antes de dormir uno de esos dos instrumentos, je…No podía dormir sin esas melodías…Cuando al final me fui a viajar y formar mi propia vida con el programa, me grabo algunas de las melodías que más me gustaban en una cajita de música-, su tono de voz, a pesar de sonar sincero y alegre y mostrar una sonrisa en los labios al recordar ello, cambio rápidamente a un tono más sombrío con ira. -Esa caja me la quitaron y la rompieron cuando me secuestraron…La rompieron en pedazos, si no fuera porque estaba encadenada, les habría roto todos los huesos de sus cuerpos…-

Geber le poso la mano en el hombro al sentir el dolor en sus palabras, de la misma forma que la perreta, sintiendo como el lenguaje corporal de la joven indicaba su estado final de anima, le acaricio la cola con el morro. El joven supo en ese momento cuál sería su regalo de navidad para la joven, debía de hacer un par de llamadas.

-Fue bastante difícil conciliar el sueño los primeros días en tu casa, ya sabes, nueva casa, aun nerviosa por si esos imbéciles volvían, sin música…-

-Te entiendo…Si te sirve de consuelo la primera vez que estuve lejos de casa me pase llorando todo el día, abrazado a mi peluche, un estegosaurio, hasta que me quede seco…-

Erin cogió la mano con la que su anfitrión le estaba consolando en el hombro y le miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. -Gracias por intentarlo, pero no me va a consolar mucho una anécdota de la primera vez que te fuiste a dormir a casa de un amigo-.

-…Fue en la universidad, con diecinueve años; el estar separado de lo que conoces es un dolor común a todas las edades…-

-Puede…Puede…Pero los peluches de dinosaurios no-, comento con una risita.

-¡Ey!, el señor Dino me…-

-¿Señor Dino?- Mientras Geber demostraba dos cosas, que él también podía merecer el apodo de fresito de vez en cuando y que era capaz de mantener bien el coche aún bajo esas circunstancias, su compañera wyvern se estaba partiendo de risa en su asiento.

-¡Me lo regalaron mis padres al poco de nacer y le puse el nombre con tres años!...A esa edad no tenía mucha imaginación…-

-Se nota-.

-Lo que importa es que me ayudo a no sentirme solo y a superar los peores momentos de mi vida…-

-Sin duda, parece que fue de mucha ayuda…Pero imaginarte abrazado a un peluche, chupándote el dedo es…Es demasiado…-

Tras varios minutos de risas por parte de ambas, Charnela también parecía reírse de la curiosidad del señor Dino a su manera, se acabaron calmando.

-Bueno…Anda, ya que estas calmada y te has dejado de reír de mí, llama a Aiur, me pidió que le diéramos un toque tras aterrizar…-

Erin, aun recuperándose de la risa, saco con lentitud el móvil. -Ojalá tus padres hubieran dicho esto cuando vinieron, es la perla que necesitaba para compensarme por lo de "Fresita"…Hola, ¡Hola Ari!...Si, ya hemos llegado, el vuelo sin problemas, tranquilo y sin nada resaltable…-.

-Fresita, dale de mi parte la enhorabuena por la notaza, que saco, su examen estaba perfecto pero creo que se me olvido felicitarle por ello…- La sonrisa sádica y divertida de la wyvern lo paralizo en el acto.

-¿Fresita eh?-, murmuro ella, separando el teléfono para que la escorpida no le escuchase. -Por cierto, Geber, ya sabes, tu profesor, el mismo que estuvo durmiendo con un peluche de dinosaurio hasta la universidad, te felicita por la nota-. Erin necesito contenerse para no volver a reírse mientras su anfitrión gesticulaba incapaz de poner en orden sus sentimientos. -Si…De nada, por cierto, si ves a Draco dile que estamos en tierra y que estamos bi…Oh, ¿estás en su casa? Eso está bien, supongo…Si, se lo diré y…¿Cómo que la niña acaba de prender fuego…Hola?- Tras un segundo más, se dio cuenta de que le había colgado y guardo el móvil, girándose hacia Geber.

-Aiur te manda recuerdos y te desea mucha suerte con la expedición y que le mandes fotos de todo…Oye, ¿no te parece que está un poco rara con Draco últimamente?-

-Que amable, tendré que documentar todo…Y si, esta rara con Draco porque creo, o al menos tengo la impresión de que le gusta un poco…-

Erin se quedó perpleja y en silencio varios segundos mientras asimilaba esa información que su casero le acababa de soltar. -¿No se supone que no era lesbiana?-

-Eso creo…Puede ser que cambiase de opinión tras conocerla, no es tan raro, ni la primera vez que veo un cambio de orientación sexual al conocer a alguien…- Por mucho que le dolía, no podía evitar pensar en esas personas que descubrieron su homosexualidad cuando le confeso sus sentimientos. -Oh…Quizás no sabe que es una mujer…-

Ambos se quedaron callados varios momentos tras escuchar eso, antes de negarlo casi al unísono con una expresión despreocupada.

-No es muy lista para tratar con humanos-, admitió Erin finalmente, volviendo a responder a las peticiones de caricias con la cola para Charnela. -Pero, creo que es lo bastante lista como para saberlo…Es decir, no me creo que no se lo hubiera dicho o no se diera cuenta o algo…-

-Sí, debe de ser así, pues nada, otra homosexual a la lista, como varios de mis amigos…-

-Hasta donde yo sé, ninguna de mis amigas de la aldea son así, pero ya sabes, en caso de liminales, sobretodo de aldeas bastante aisladas como era la mía, no creo que se da tanto…-

Y tras ese último comentario, el silencio volvió a acomodarse entre ellos, roto solamente por el viento entrando por las ventanillas, las rocas del camino bajo las ruedas y las leves y constantes respiraciones de los tres seres vivos presentes en aquel auto, eso sin contar las constantes y armónicas melodías de la música que habían elegido. Sin llegar a dormirse la wyvern, al contrario que Charnela, solo observaba el paisaje estepario, salpicado por pequeños trozos de verde por árboles y arbustos y diminutos pueblos y villas esparcidas a ambos lados de aquel camino pedregoso, mientras Geber no apartaba la vista de la carretera más que para asegurarse con el GPS de que estaba en el camino correcto.

Con los minutos pasando y la tierra suelta transformándose lentamente en pequeños campos de arena suelta a medida que el aire se secaba, moviéndose hacia el sur, el geólogo se percató de un detalle en el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Erin…Te noto nerviosa, ¿estás bien?- El joven se había percatado de la mirada nerviosa de la joven cada vez que su camino se cruzaba con un gran arenal o el borde del desierto y sus movimientos inquietos.

Erin le miro, sin ocultar la inquietud que sentía. -Te lo dije, hay cosas en el desierto que ni yo quiero encontrarme…-

-¿Cosas como los gusanos de la muerte mongoles?-

-¿Eh, no?, incluso en el peor caso no son más que aperitivos para mi…Pero aún hay cosas, normalmente no me importan, porque voy volando, pero sinceramente me sentiría mejor si fuéramos a un par de decenas de metros sobre el suelo…-

-Cuando tú dices cosas así, realmente logras asustarme Fresita…-Comentaba con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no mentía en cuanto a preocuparse y asustarse por esas palabras. -Nos quedan aún dos horas más o menos de camino, no creo que pase nada…-

Erin asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en las cada vez más y más comunes arenas, dejando al joven con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Tardo un par de segundos en volver a tomar la palabra, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, afilando sus sentidos.

-Y…¿Quién decías que era la amiga esa del colgante de Charnela?, hasta donde yo creía no eras bueno en las relaciones y no tenías amigos o amigas en todo el país-.

-No…De normal no; pero fue una excepción. Rowana, que es su nombre, la conocí de antes de llegar a Japón, cuando me tome aquel añito en África, allí es donde le compre este colgante, hacía ya mucho que sabía que quería tener un perro, y alguna que otra cosa útil…- En ese momento los airbacks demostraron su importancia, junto con los cinturones de seguridad, haciendo que ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo sufriera más que un susto repentino cuando cayeron por lo que parecía un enorme socavón de arena en medio del difuso camino, el cual ya no se distinguía bien por las grandes cantidades de arena de la zona, testigo inequívoco de que ya estaban al lado del desierto. La mayor víctima de todo aquello fue el asiento de Erin, que sufrió de una profunda puñalada por su aguijón, mientras sus alas dejaban destrozada la puerta al intentar agarrarse por acto reflejo.

-Joder…- Musitó el muchacho, recuperándose del accidente. -¿Estáis las dos bien?-, preguntaba mientras que con su mano izquierda se masajeaba la sien.

-Si…-Respondió Erin con rapidez, acompañada de un tenue ladrido de la perreta, a modo de confirmación; la joven wyvern necesito un segundo tras el golpe para percatarse de cómo estaban ahora. El morro del coche hundido en la arena, dejándoles inclinados y con las ruedas traseras a casi un metro de altura sobre el pedregoso suelo, recordaba que cuando miro antes no se percató de ningún agujero, lo cual le hizo pensar rápidamente en una trampa, propiciando su siguiente reacción. -¡Hay que salir de este coche ya!-, grito, abriendo la puerta de una patada, o más bien mandándola a volar un par de metros sobre la arena y la roca, y cortando el cinturón con sus garras y las afiladas escamas de sus alas.

-¡Ay, Erin, espera!- La joven se paró un segundo para mirar al muchacho, que se hallaba reclinado hacia ella. -¡Mi mano, que me la arrancas!- Entonces reparo, que en los fugaces instantes de movimiento incontrolado, se habían cogido de la mano. En lugar de soltársela, destrozo también su cinturón y lo arrastro fuera por su puerta. Repitió una operación similar a toda prisa, conteniendo el instinto de alzarse en el aire, con la husky y la maleta que tenía está a su lado en el asiento trasero. Agarro al muchacho de la camisa, rasgándosela en el proceso y a la husky de su arnés y se alzó de un rápido y potente aleteo hacia el cielo, haciendo volar con ella una enorme cantidad de arena y pequeñas rocas.

Se posó rápidamente en una gran roca cercana, que se alzaba casi diez metros desde el suelo, dejando en su cima espacio suficiente para que todos se posasen con calma. Sin mediar palabra, dado lo importante que era el contenido de las maletas restantes, descendió con rapidez de nuevo hacia abajo, completando una vuelta de abrir el maletero, agarrar las maletas, destrozándolas ligeramente con las garras y ascender en lo que fue una de las sucesiones de movimientos más rápidas que el muchacho había presenciado en toda su vida; no fue hasta que estaban todos arriba de la roca cuando se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué demonios Erin…Que ha sido todo esto?- Espeto confuso.

-Esto-, le replico la wyvern, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo y el rostro con una mirada orgullosa y fuerte; -ha sido como os he salvado la vida, de nada-.

-¿La vida?...Pero…- Mientras hablaba, se tuvo que callar, pues ante los ladridos de la perreta y una indiferente Fresita que se mantenía quieta en su sitio sin moverse, como si ya sospechase de iba a pasar, el coche de alquiler desapareció bajo las arenas en una enorme nube de polvo y el crujido chirrioso de los metales retorciéndose.

-Eso, era una trampa-, comenzó a decir de forma casual, sin girarse. -Puede que sea la mejor cazadora de este desierto, pero no soy la única…E igual que yo ataco desde el cielo, otros hacen trampas, llegas a estar en ese coche y te habría perdido…Y no es algo que me guste…-

Geber se quedó asombrado por las palabras de su compañera, tanto las referentes a la caza, como a que no quería perderle, aunque eso último ya lo tuviera claro de antemano por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, siempre le era agradable de oírlo. -¿Qué…que clase de criatura puede hacer algo similar?...Nunca tuve constancia de ninguna criatura en Mongolia que hiciera algo así-.

-Geber…No pienses en esto como ir para el pueblo a pasar las vacaciones-, el joven estaba parado en un lado de la roca, aunque mientras la muchacha decía esto, ambos de unieron a acumular las maletas en una buena y estable posición en el centro de la roca. -Estamos en uno de los lugares que tu gente menos ha conocido y explorado del mundo, un lugar duro de vivir incluso para una especie tan poderosa como nosotras; está lleno de peligros ocultos, depredadores antiguos y cosas que ningún humano ha visto nunca y ha salido para contarlo, igual que puedas tener miedo al sumergirte en las fosas abisales del mar o las profundas selvas, el desierto es un lugar que habéis evitado desde siempre y por buenas razones…Por mucho que este ahora el acta, no te puedes hacer amigo de todos ni todos los monstruos son razonables…Ahora, vámonos, os llevare volando a la aldea, conozco este lugar y a juzgar por la posición del sol…Es por ahí-, termino su discurso señalando la dirección que según Geber recordaba, era la que indicaba el GPS.

-Va-Vale Fresita, ¿pero qué hacemos con las maletas?-

-Este lugar está cerca de uno de los puestos de vigilancia que mantenemos por todo el desierto-, señalo con la cola una formación rocosa más grande que se veía algo en la lejanía. -En cuando volvamos a casa le diré a alguien que venga a recogerlas…Por fuerza puedo cargar todas las maletas, pero no quiero arriesgarme con la carga que tienen, con lo grandes y poco aerodinámicas que son…Túmbate-, le ordeno con firmeza a Charnela, la cual obedeció en el acto, recostándose sobre el suelo de piedra. A pesar de que hacía un calor más que decente, el colgante de la joven que estaba brillando levemente, parecía mantenerla bien, incluso cuando la joven deslizo con cuidado las garras de uno de sus pies por el arnés que portaba la joven canida del cual en casos normales llevaría la correa. -Bien…Escúchame atentamente esclavo, ya has volado conmigo antes…Pero hoy tengo que llevar a la pequeña en garras, de forma que solo por esta vez te dejaré subirte a mi espalda para volar; mantén las piernas juntas, la cabeza gacha y los brazos rodeando mi cintura…Como intentes tocar algo que no debes te suelto en medio de las arenas para que los tiburones areneros te arranquen la piel de los huesos, ¿entiendes?-

Erin no era la única que se había sonrojado con ese comentario; Geber trago saliva y se obligó a dejar de mirar el trasero de la wyvern que le había dado la espalda y se había agachado un poco para permitirle subirse y despegar. Tras repetir varias veces que lo había entendido, se acercó por detrás, apoyándose como podía en la espalda de la wyvern y lentamente y de forma cuidadosa, la idea de los tiburones no le hacía mucha gracia, le rodeo la cintura.

-¿Así bien Erin?-

-Umh…Pon las manos algo más abajo, estas demasiado cerca de una zona no apta para ti, bájalas-.

-Umh…Vale, ¿Así mej…?- El coletazo que le dio en el estómago, tirándole al suelo fue una contundente respuesta de que había bajado demasiado las manos. Al final, tras un par de minutos y lametones perrunos para que se recuperase, Erin le dio por idiota irreparable, otra vez, y le coloco ella las manos, comentándole que podía apretar lo que quisiera, pero no moverlas de sitio ni acariciarla de forma alguna.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio y de que sus maletas no se las llevaría el viento, un par de rocas ayudarían a tal tarea, Erin extendió sus enormes alas y salto al vacío desde la enorme altura a la que les dejaba la roca. A medio del descenso en picado, las reglas de la física entraron en acción, elevándola con rapidez a cientos de metros de altura sobre el desierto.

Aquel vuelo fue para el muchacho una experiencia inolvidable, apreciar desde las alturas las eternas dunas y las grandes peñas, pasar bajo ellos con gran velocidad como si no fueran nada. En aquellas partes ocultas y recónditas del desierto, podía apreciar algunas criaturas desconocidas para él, y seguramente para la ciencia, moviéndose entre la arena o enterrándose y nadando bajo ella; seguramente eran bestias enromes a juzgar por la distancia que los separaba. En un momento concreto, logro escuchar con claridad un cuerno resonando con fuerza por el aire; a pesar de que le costaba tomar aire a tal velocidad, cosa que parecía no molestar a la wyvern, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que ella había nacido para esto, intento preguntarle.

-¡Erin!, ¿qué era eso?-, pregunto gritando, esperando que ella le escuchase.

-Una vigía-, respondió ella de forma tranquila y simple, como si ignorase la velocidad del viento que chocaba en su rostro. -Tenemos puestos repartidos por todo el desierto, para saber si pasa algo interesante. Hay cuernos y llamadas para decir de todo, desde la aparición de manadas de kodos en territorio de caza, otras liminales o humanos entrando en el territorio, tormentas de arena o, como es este que acabamos de oír, la vuelta de la partida de caza…Supongo que no tenemos aún ninguno para cuando una vuelve a casa tras estar lejos por un tiempo, pero con eso o nos encontramos con las cazadoras por aquí, o es por mi…En poco retronaran otros por todo el desierto, nos estarán esperando…Por cierto, no te preocupes si no has visto de donde vino ese sonido, después de todo las wyvern somos mejores que los humanos en todo, incluyendo la vista-.

Dándose por satisfecho con esa explicación, volvió a acomodar su cabeza en la espalda de la wyvern y a intentar relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje mientras se acercaban cada vez más hacia su destino. A todo esto, mientras los dos bípedos se mantenían despiertos, la joven Charnela, que se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquila a pesar de estar volando a cientos de kilómetros por hora entre las garras de una superdepredadora, había cedido a un ligero sueño y dejaba que sus patas y colas se mecieran a merced de los vientos secos del desierto mientras llegaban a su destino.

Tardaron casi media hora de viaje en acabar el trayecto, surcando por encima de dunas, rocas y nubes, hasta que Aparicio en el horizonte, llenando a la wyvern de una sensación de alegría que solo podrán comprender aquellos que volvieron a su verdadero hogar tras un largo tiempo muy alejados de este.

-¡Esa es!-, exclamo con alegría, -¡mi casa, estaremos allí en un minuto!-

Y tal y como vaticino la joven, en poco menos de sesenta segundos aterrizaron en la plaza de la aldea, un enorme llano de piedra recubierto de arena que se abría al exterior de la enorme caverna en la que se extendía por un gran agujero. La enorme extensión de rocas, compuestas principalmente por diversos tipos de calizas y margas de colores grisáceos u oscuros, era un afloramiento de grandes capas de cientos de metros de potencia, que se hundían inclinadas hacia el noreste en las arenas. Dentro de tan vasta extensión de roca, torrenciales lluvias y un gran rio subterráneo habían esculpido con el tiempo un enorme sistema de cavernas bajo la ardiente superficie del desierto. Si bien normalmente serían las wyverns cavernarias las que se habrían instalado en tamaño sistema de cuevas, aquel lugar estaba poblado de forma casi integra por wyverns comunes y emperatrices, que habían colonizado aquel rincón del desierto muchos años atrás, haciendo servir de casas las cavernas…Y abriendo con sorpresiva violencia sus viviendas en la roca pura si no había huecos libres. Si bien casi toda la ciudad se refugiaba bajo las rocas por el día, aún habrían edificado varios torreones y viviendas de huesos y pieles en la superficie, al lado de las que ahora eran las torres de la wifi y la señal telefónica. El museo sería algún día visible también desde aquella posición.

Con gran precisión, gracias a que había repetido esos gestos durante años, descendió con rapidez hacia el suelo de la caverna, dejando con maestría a la perreta en el suelo, contacto cálido y firme que la despertó, y permitiendo a su casero bajarse de su espalda. De los numerosos túneles que rodeaban la cámara, agujeros en la roca tan grandes como para pasar diez elefantes en fila uno al lado del otro, surgieron variedad de wyverns. Muchas comunes, algunas emperadoras y otras tantas acuáticas, que vivían en el rio subterráneo, e incluso algunas cavernarias o pieleroca, estas últimas en mucha menor proporción; todas esperando ver a Nagala, la primera de todas sus compañeras que había salido de los confines del desierto y había vuelto a casa en carne y hueso. Una de las wyverns que se acercaba, le tendió un gran cubo de agua, como mucho de sus útiles, al estar en medio del desierto y no tener buena disposición de madera, estaba hecho de roca, pero a pesar de que tenía que pasar varios cientos de kilos un cubo de ese tamaño con agua, no le importo y se lo echo todo por la cabeza con una sonrisa, si bien no hacia tanto calor fuera como podía esperarse en otros momentos del año, un desierto es un desierto y hacía más de treintaicinco grados centígrados afuera.

El coro de curiosas, que les rodeaba de murmullos y bienvenidas, intercalados con ladridos y gruñidos de perro bajo los intentos de caricias, se rompió cuando llego una wyvern muy peculiar. Similar en tamaño constitución y coloración de pelo y escamas a Erin, se la notaba algo mayor que esta y portaba un traje corto de piel que no molestaba al movimiento; al verla, la joven corrió de pronto hacia la otra wyvern, uniéndose con su madre en un fuerte abrazo en el que se rodearon completamente con las colas mutuamente.

-Mama…Te he echado de menos-.

-Y yo a ti querida…Pero ya estás en casa…¿Todo bien en el viaje? Creía que entraríais por el camino de tierra de la zona inferior…-

Erin separo la cabeza del cuello de su progenitora, para mirarla a los ojos. -La mayoría si…Pero hay que avisar a las cazadoras; caímos en una trampa de agujero a media hora de vuelo de aquí, cerca de una torre de vigilancia, salimos antes de que pasase nada, pero tuvimos que dejar las maletas en una roca cercana-.

Su madre la miro a los ojos, con una mueca de preocupación mientras otras de las wyverns presentes se sorprendían por el hecho de encontrar una de esas trampas tan cerca de una de sus torres de vigilancia. -Muy bien, ahora las avisare, pero primero volvamos a casa, tu abuela está esperando verte…-

-Sí, y yo a ella…¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?-, comentaba con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-No te preocupes por ella, estuvo hasta muy tarde con las otras ancianas discutiendo de noseque y llego agotada casi a la salida del sol; estoy segura de que cuando te vea recuperara las energías de golpe-, hizo una pausa para darle un beso en la frente. -Además…Creo que ahora más deberías de preocuparte por tu anfitrión…-

Erin se giró, y acto seguido, se empezó a enfadar. Geber era posiblemente el primer hombre humano nuevo que veían en meses y quizás el único en toda su vida que, fuera de lo que podían haber visto en la red, con un perro adorable y abrazarle a su lado. Una persona que había estado desde que entro con cara de bobo de primera categoría por toda aquella variedad y cantidad tanto de wyverns como de geología pura, de hecho creía que había visto en la pared ya un resto de un opabinia, y no podía resistirse a la curiosidad de las jóvenes. Claro que en primera instancia era solo curiosidad, no estaban tan desesperadas como para hacer alguna estupidez a priori, pero si era una atractiva novedad.

Una multitud de preguntas como, ¿quién eres?, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿vienes con Erin?, ¿eres su pareja?, ¿cómo se llama el perro? ¡es adorable!, fueron drásticamente interrumpidas por Erin, que entro, agarro a su anfitrión de la mano, dejando ver con mucha facilidad el anillo que este portaba, lo cual, junto con la reputación de poco amiga de las bromas de la joven, disuadió a las diversas escamosas de seguir tentando a la suerte.

Casi arrastrado de una mano por la wyvern liderado el camino por Fana y seguidos muy de cerca por una canina compañía, discurrieron entre grandes túneles y fragmentos de aquel caudaloso rio que en ocasiones aún se dejaba ver en las cavernas. Para sorpresa del joven, apenas había iluminación. Si, algunos pasillos de piedra se habrían al exterior, dejando pasar la luz y el seco y cálido viento del desierto, si bien muchas de esas aberturas presentaban una especie de primitivas cortinas, y había pedazos del techo que dejaban ver el cielo, actuando como entradas segundarias. Pero aparte de esos recodos de sol y luz, apenas entraba un rayo de sol.

-Erin…¿Por qué hay tan mala iluminación?- Comento en un punto, cuando estaban al lado de entrar ya en la vivienda de la joven, que por fuera parecía una puerta enorme puerta tallada en la roca, en una esquina de los túneles, al lado de varias aberturas circulares al exterior del tamaño de ruedas de carro.

-¿Umh?, oh, es verdad…-Comentaba casualmente, habiendo sustituido la mano de su anfitrión por la mano de su madre. -Las wyverns, menos las cavernarias, tenemos todas una excelente visión nocturna; la poca luz que entra de día por los agujeros o de noche por las estrellas es más que de sobra para que todas nosotras…¡Abuela!-

Interrumpió de forma brusca su explicación para correr a abrazar a la wyvern que asomaba por la perta de piedra, que a pesar de su peso y la edad de la anciana, esta no parecía tener problemas para moverla.

La abuela de Erin tenía la piel ya arrugada y era considerablemente más baja que su hija o que su nieta, quizás también porque andaba algo encorvada, con un ala tras la espalda y apoyándose en su diestra con un bastón que se asemejaba sospechosamente a un cráneo alargado. Al igual que su hija o casi todas las wyverns de la zona, vestía con ropas holgadas y livianas, togas, vestidos o camisas con grandes agujeros en las mangas para dejar pasar con tranquilidad las alas. En esta ocasión portaba una especie de toga grisácea algo desgastada, pero que suplía a la perfección con su encantadora sonrisa. Sus escamas otora de un verde esmeralda brillante y vivo ahora lucían desgastadas, tanto sus escamas como su piel pálida estaban surcadas por cicatrices y marcas, muestras de que ha sido una cazadora toda su vida. Su aguijón estaba bastante desafilado, como sus garras y sus ojos rojizos dejaban ver que a pesar de que no le quedase mucha de la fuerza de su pasado, aun le quedaban muchos buenos años. Su pelo era grisáceo, reminiscencias de su color inicial purpureo, pero aún se lograba distinguir en su frente, un gran mechón de un rosado claro que en su día debió de brillar como una estrella.

La tercera pieza de la familia no tardo en unirse a la muestra de cariño, entrelazándose otra vez sus vidas al tiempo que lo hacían igual sus colas y alas; a pesar de lo fuertes que eran, no pudieron evitar derramar alguna lagrima, más cuando Charnela se acercó tras unos momentos al peculiar abrazo para olfatear y dar vueltas a su alrededor, ladrando o acariciándolas de forma ocasional; menos mal que había ventanas o Geber se queda sin presenciar una escena que a él también le saco una lagrima y un rápido mensaje a sus familiares cercanos remarcando que los quería.

-Mi tesoro…Te he echado de menos-, comento la anciana finalmente, rompiendo de forma tímida y dificultosa el abrazo, pero aun sosteniéndola con las alas y dándole un buen vistazo. -Esa ropa es nueva…Han pasado solo unos meses y te veo tan diferente Fresita…Te noto más alta y más fuerte y más delgada…¿Seguro que comes bien allí? También noto el olor del que será el humano que te acompaña…-

-Mama-, comento Fana, apoyándole la mano en el hombro. -¿Puedes ayudar a tu nieta a reinstalarse? Tengo que hablar con algunas compañeras y pedirles un favor sobre el equipaje de estos dos-, Charnela se puso a ladrar nada más oír eso. -Estos tres-, ese cambio de palabras pareció tranquilizar a la mascota, que esperaba sentada al lado de las piernas de la abuela. -Ya te lo contarán ellos-.

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero tú, hijo, acércate, quiero verte bien. Fana empezó a caminar hacia otros puntos de la villa, mientras Geber, bajo la neutral mirada de la anciana y la preocupada mirada de Erin, se acercaba.

-Bueno, vamos a ver…- El joven se tuvo que agachar para estar a la altura de la wyvern, que le acariciaba una mejilla con su ala. -Eres más grande en persona que por esos ordenadores chico…Nunca había visto a un humano capaz de mirarle a los ojos a mi nieta…Eres un buen chico, lo veo en tus ojos-, le acerco bastante el rostro al suyo, clavándole la vieja mirada directamente en su alma. –No te gusta hacer daño a los demás, ni que te lo hagan, por eso te apartas de todos, pero a la vez te cuesta controlarte cuando te molestas…Je, en ese aspecto eres como mi nieta…-

-Anda abuela, déjalo ya-, comento Erin, rompiendo el momento y echando para atrás a su anfitrión de un pequeño tirón. -No empieces otra vez con esto abuela…-

-Cuando lleves viviendo tanto como yo, te será fácil ver como son las personas solo mirándolas a los ojos, por eso le doy mi aprobación a este chico…Ahora vamos dentro, hay cosas esperándote…-

-Y…¿Cuántos años lleva viva exactamente?- Pregunto el inquieto joven, sintiéndose algo indefenso ante la fija y dura mirada de la anciana.

-Eso nunca se le pregunta a una señorita hijo…Pero vamos, entrad, entrad-. Ofreció con voz cansada y amable, abriéndole la puerta a los tres.

Al entrar, Geber hizo rápidamente un repaso visual de la zona, Erin soltó una sonrisa genuina y Charnela salto para apropiarse del sofá de piedra que había a un lado.

Tallada en la roca, con marcas abundantes de que fue un proceso manual a garras y cinceles, su casa era bastante grande. Erin podría ponerse en el centro, desplegar por completo las alas y girar sobre sí mismo y no alcanzaría a rozar las paredes del recibidor-salón-comedor; a su mano izquierda se veía una apertura al exterior, tapada ahora por un extraño tapón constituido de huesos. Delante de la ventana estaba el sofá, varias rocas grandes perfiladas y unidas con pieles que la recubrían para hacerlo más cómodo, el cual la perreta ya estaba llenando de pelos Estaba cerca de una enorme mesa de piedra de metro y medio de alto y del espacio de un coche pequeño, la apodada "despedazadora", era donde ellas mismas despellejaban, cortaban y trabajaban con los cadáveres frescos de sus presas o los trozos de carne que les daban las otras cazadoras, ya que había un eficiente sistema de repartición de comida y presas en toda la aldea. Al otro lado había una humilde cocina; las mejoras de vida que habían traído recientemente los extranjeros les habían ayudado con el agua corriente y la electricidad, de forma que, tras varios meses de duro trabajo por parte de los empleados del acta, ahora esa cocina, como no, tallada en la roca, tenía nevera y fregadero, anulando la necesidad de traer sal desde un yacimiento kilómetros al sur para conservar la comida y de usar el rio para lavar los platos todos los días, posiblemente la más tediosa tarea que existía en la creación según Erin. Justo delante de la puerta, se vislumbraba un pasillo que llevaba a cinco habitaciones y el baño, recién reacomodado tras la llegada de los agentes del acta. El cuarto de Erin, el de Fana, el de la anciana, la sala de música y el cuarto-almacén. Aunque fuera una vivienda humilde, a pesar del gran tamaño, una ballena azul podría pasar por ese pasillo, se notaba que era una casa de cazadoras. Los suelos estaban adornadas por pieles de criaturas de las que Geber nunca había oído hablar y había cráneos, cuernos y otros trofeos colgando de las paredes o sobre los muebles, de hecho su vajilla, dado que sin madera no podían hacer un buen fuego y sin fuego el cristal era complicado de hacer, constituía en un montón de calaveras, algunas sospechosamente humanas, a las que se les había cortado la parte superior.

-¿Esta todo como lo recordabas Fresita?-, le pregunto con calma la abuela, pasando y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Mucho mejor, estoy en casa-. Respondió alegre, adentrándose en la casa, seguida de su casero.

-Me alegro mucho que te guste pequeña, ahora vamos, ve a tu cuarto; te espera una sorpresa que no quieres perderte…-

La simple mención de una sorpresa, hizo que tras una leve risita que rememoraba a sus días de niña pequeña, fuera para su cuarto y tras un gesto afirmativo de la anciana, Geber la siguió.

Llego unos segundos después; las puertas de los cuartos no tenía puertas como tal, sino que estaban recubiertas de pesadas tiras de piel. Al atravesarlas vio el cuarto donde se crio su huésped, aunque ahora mismo, se habían invertido los papeles. Otra pequeña ventana, lo bastante grande como para salir volando por ella, daba luz tenue a la estancia por afuera. Delante de la puerta y pegada a la pared, bajo la ventana estaba lo que parecía la cama…Que en realidad parecía una enorme bañera de roca cubierta de una gruesa piel. En la pared de la puerta se podían ver varios brillantes trofeos de caza colgados de la pared. Al fondo un armario empotrado y en la misma pared de la puerta, lo que parecía un escritorio de piedra con una silla de hueso.

-Puedes pasar Geber, estoy demasiado feliz como para querer matarte-. El aludido dio un par de pasos hacia delante, mirando en todas direcciones y fijándose sobre todo en una figura de hueso blanca que tenía la joven entre las manos. -¿Te gusta?, las coleccionaba de niña…Con las presas que traía mi madre, les sacaba los huesos más grandes y me tallaba estas figuritas-, le invito a acercarse y le monstro toda una enorme colección de figuras de hueso, bastante realistas, de toda una serie de criaturas, conto de forma rápida más de veinte. -Gusanos de muerte, kodos, tiburones areneros, un banco de pejerenas, dragones y wyverns en forma plena…Algunos de los mejores momentos que tengo en mi cabeza de mi infancia eran con esto; escuchar a mi abuela tocar el piano desde la sala de música mientras estaba yo en el salón leyendo algún libro o jugando con las figuras tirada en medio de la "despedazadora" o el suelo mientras mi madre estaba en el sofá tallándome figuras y el abuelo preparaba la merienda…- Ante aquel momento de apertura, el joven se acercó con prudencia, intentando acariciarle la mano a la joven, que tenía la vista perdida en el hueso con forma de dragón que tenía delante. Por desgracia, la escena intima no duraría mucho.

Ziina y Valak eran las dos mejores amigas de Erin de toda la vida. Hablaba con ellas a diario por el ordenador y las conocía desde una muy tierna edad. Ahora mismo, estaban saliendo de golpe del armario para darle una sorpresa a su amiga.

Ziina era otra wyvern común. Algo más baja que su amiga, tenía el pelo de un color verde vivo en contraposición de sus escamas de un color pardo claro, algo similar a la arena. También poseía una larga cola con aguijón, aunque esta poseía un par de protuberancias óseas a los lados del aguijón, de forma que parecía un martillo, y grandes alas, pero su rostro era algo más redondeando que el de su amiga y en lugar de un complejo patrón de cuernos en su cabeza, tenía solamente dos retorcidos a los lados de su cabeza. También tenía los colmillos más desarrollados y los dejaba ver ligeramente por los labios. Llevaba puesta una túnica de un color blanquecino para tapar su figura ciertamente menuda.

Valak por el contrario, era una wyvern pieleroca. De tamaño entre sus dos amigas, tenía toda su piel recubierta de gruesas placas de escamas de un color grisáceo que rememoraban efectivamente a una roca. Las alas algo más pequeñas que las de sus amigas y con el peso extra no le servían para volar, su aguijón era pequeño y asomaba a la punta de una cola robusta y pesada. Su cabeza exhibía una melena negra como el ébano y lo que parecía una enorme corona, con aspecto de T invertida, de esas mismas escamas sobre su cabeza. A pesar de no poder volar y tener un aguijón menos fuerte, como todas las de su subespecie poseía una fuerza simplemente enorme, lo bastante para dejar a Erin por una debilucha y una resistencia total al calor, después de todo las wyverns como ella eran típicas de entornos volcánicos; el hecho de que hubiera algunas familias de esa raza en aquella colonia era un misterio que se perdía en la noche de los tiempos. Como su amiga, recurría para cubrir su enorme y voluptuosa figura en una túnica grisácea.

-¡Ziina, Valak!-, exclamo con alegría en el suelo, dado que ambas wyverns habían salido en tromba del armario para abrazar a su amiga, cayéndose las tres al suelo de paso. -¡Me alegro mucho de veros!-

-El sentimiento es mutuo-, comento la pieleroca. -Ya pensaba que nunca volverías, que te quedarías para siempre en Japón con tu nueva vida y tus nuevas amigas…-

-Y tu casero-, comento de fondo Ziina; -pero me alegra ver que has vuelto…Eso sí, a todo esto…¿No se supone que el casero estaba aquí con nosotras?- Tardaron varios segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba aplastado bajo casi una tonelada, la mayoría propiedad de Valak, de wyvern; lo único que podía ver era el pelo de Erin, de hecho si no fuera porque estaba empezando a sentir sus costillas ceder ante el peso; menos mal que no era él el que tenía que soportar todo el peso.

-Dolor…- Gemía en voz baja el muchacho una vez las tres amigas se hubieron quitado de encima suyo, las cuales le observaban ya en pie.

-Debilucho-, le espeto con algo de desprecio la joven que solía vivir con él, mientras Valak intentaba ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-Así que este es tu casero…-Comentaba la wyvern peliverde dando un paso adelante y examinando al humano más de cerca. -Sé que me comentaste de él y que lo vi en las video llamadas de fondo, pero es diferente verlo en persona…Tras vivir estos meses contigo, me lo imaginaba más…Desmembrado-.

-En fin…- Admitió Erin con cansancio, adelantándose y agarrando al anfitrión por el brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de su cuarto. -Regla numero dos Geber, aprovecha ahora para ir a eso de los geólogos que tenías que hacer mientras me pongo al día con mis amigas, dos izquierdas y una derecha nada más salir deberían de llevarte a las plantas superficiales donde hay un hostal para humanos donde de seguro están; pregunta por ahí por si te pierdes…Per asegúrate de mostrar el anillo-.

La cortina de piel se cerró tras de él, dejándole solamente oír comentarios y risas cortadas en el cuarto de al lado. Tras tomarse un minuto para recuperarse, se levantó para ponerse en marcha hacia afuera, cuando fue interrumpido por la abuela.

-Geber…¿Puedo robarte un segundo?-, comento desde el otro extremo del salón recibidor.

-El tiempo que necesite señora; ¿sucede algo?- Mientras respondía, se acercaba al sillón donde la perreta remoloneaba, acostumbrándose a la nueva avalancha de sensaciones que floraban a su alrededor, para acariciarla y despedirse por algunas horas.

-Sé que van a hacer los estudios y el museo y todo eso…Me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad de que cuando este todo terminado, te vengas a trabajar aquí-.

-¿Trabajar en el museo?- Pregunto curioso, girándose para mirar a la anciana a los ojos.

-Sí, creo que te gustaría vivir aquí, con todo el trabajo que tendrías y sin la contaminación o los problemas de las grandes ciudades, podríamos hacerte un hueco en esta casa…-

-Señora…- Respiro profundamente y trato de adoptar el tono de voz más sereno y respetuoso que pudiera. -Por mucho que agradezca su interés…Creo que no; es decir, si me lo hubieras dicho hace un par de años, aun, pero hoy en día tengo mi vida formada en Japón…No podría irme así porque si…-

-Entiendo-, dijo girándose de nuevo, mirando entre los cajones y alacenas, como buscando algo. -Es…Una pena, pero supongo que era mucho pedir…Gracias joven, ya puedes ir con tus compañeros-.

-No era por mí, ¿verdad?-

La anciana se quedó parada con esas palabras, suspirando. -Tenía que intentarlo; la hecho mucho de menos…Sé que lo decidimos entre todas, que era lo mejor para ella, para expandir horizontes y perder el odio y viajar que era algo que había deseado desde joven…Pero que decir…Solo soy una tonta vieja sentimental…-

Geber sabía lo que era echar de menos a alguien, esperar volver a verlo y quedarse atascado en la fase de negociación o negación y no llegar a aceptarlo; si Erin le viera lo mismo se enfadaba, se molestaba, pero estaba poniéndose al día con sus amigas, de forma que se acercó a la anciana para abrazarla. -Se lo que siente…No se preocupe, vendremos a menudo, se lo prometo, o si no, la invitaremos a casa…- Tardaron varios minutos de enternecedor abrazo en separarse y otras tantas palabras más para asegurarle que cumplirían su palabra.

La tarde fue avanzando con lentitud, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora y ambos fueron avanzando en su día.

 **-Geber-**

El hostal para humanos estaba en la parte superior de las cavernas, casi lindando con la ardiente superficie. Lo que en inicio fue poco menos que una caverna reservada para cuidar a las personas que se perdían en el desierto, había sido mejorada y refinada con el paso del tiempo y servía como el principal hotel de la aldea, no solo ya para curar y mantener a los humanos que se hubieran extraviado en las arenas, la cual era la principal fuente de humanos en un lugar tan aislado.

La caverna era bastante sencilla, pero cómoda; con varios asientos, mesas y camas de piedra y piel repartidos por tres plantas, recientemente se le había incluido una cantina; el dinero no era algo implementado en aquella aldea, de forma que era la lógica y la guardia de las encargadas las que limitaba las consumiciones, la mayoría traídas cada dos semanas del mundo exterior a cambio de los servicios de la aldea, que, aparte de cosas de caza en la región o rescatar a los que se perdieran entre dunas, empezarían pronto a estar más en relación con el museo.

En la planta baja ya le estaban esperando; dos hombres con camisetas blancas y pantalones cortos; el polvo de sus ropas, los sombreros que portaban y sus expresiones les hacían ver como geólogos ante la mirada del muchacho, que de hecho ya les conocía. Se unió a ellos alrededor de una mesa baja de piedra con tres tazas de café con leche en ellas.

-Doctor Geber, le esperábamos-, comento uno de ellos, más diferenciable por las canas que le recorrían el pelo y las barbas. -Soy el doctor Nergui, del departamento de sedimentología de la universidad de Ulán Bator y este es mi colega, Ganzorig, del departamento de paleontología, nos alegramos mucho de que llegase sin mayores dificultades-.

-El placer es todo mío-, comentó mientras se sentaba, en la silla libre, después de darles la mano. -Bueno caballeros, si les viene a bien informarme del proyecto…-

-Claro, claro-; al parecer, Ganzorig tenía al lado del asiento un maletín del cual saco un pequeño montoncito de papeles, que le cedió al joven. -Esta es la situación geológica en la que nos encontramos; las muestras fósiles preliminares y los análisis de potasio cuarenta lo sitúan en el cámbrico temprano, de hecho tenemos la sospecha de que podrían aflorar algunas capas con restos de Ediacara. Ese informe personal contiene toda la información geológica relevante para el proyecto. Dado que aún no se ha hecho el anuncio oficial a nuestras anfitrionas, empezaremos el trabajo en las zonas exteriores , en las capas de la cuarenta a la cuarenta y dos, como podrá ver en las columnas estratigráficas del informe; dado que trabajaremos en el desierto los primeros días empezaremos al amanecer para no morirnos de calor; espero que lo encuentre todo en orden-.

Geber ojeo los diferentes papeles por encima, antes de dejarlos en la mesa. -Realmente solo una pregunta, la primera que me hizo aprender mi primer profesor de paleo…El muestreo inicial, del que sacaron las muestras para determinad la edad y tal…¿No eran restos reelaborados no?- Eso fue lo primero que aprendí; un fósil, puede, por miles de razones, salir de bajo al tierra una vez fosilizado, dar vueltas por tierra o mar días o años y acabar en una capa diez millones de años más moderna o más antigua que la original, lo cual dejaba algunas marcas características; a pesar de que pudiera parecer fácil verlo, no siempre era así, sobre todo con algunos de los más veteranos que aún tenían ideas y pensamientos no sistemistas; he visto trabajos y reinterpretaciones echadas por tierra por no verlos y siempre quiero estar seguro.

-Sí, no se preocupe-, respondió el mayor de los dos. -Ni discordancias relleno-matriz, ni surcos anulares…Todos los restos biológicos son acumulados o en el peor caso, resedimentados-.

Geber sufrió al oír la denominación de resto biológico, si su profesor lo escuchara…Seria un trabajo interesante. -Bueno, pues perfecto-, comento calmadamente, disimulando como se sentía. -Pueden estar tranquilos, me leeré todo el informe esta tarde y noche y estaré listo mañana al amanecer para el trabajo-.

Y cumplió su palabra, se tomó un largo rato para charlar un poco con sus colegas geólogos antes de que tuvieran que retirarse y se quedó hasta el anochecer repasando las páginas del informe. No quería volver pronto, pues sentía que Erin necesitaría mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con sus amigas.

 **-Erin-**

-…Y con algo de suerte en unos años me sacare el título y podré abrir aquí en casa una clínica psiquiátrica-, decía con orgullo la pieleroca; las tres amigas estaban reunidas, tumbadas en la anchísima cama una al lado de otra, con Erin de por medio, mirando el techo.

-Parece que me he ido años; la Valak que conocía no estaba tan determinada a asegurarse de que nadie más acabase tan deprimido como su padre; era más una niña…-

-¡Ey, que te escucho!...Puede…Puede que al principio fuera diferente; pero ver cómo te fuiste, lo valiente que eras…Lo creas o no fuiste un ejemplo bastante grande para muchas; por eso me dije: "Valak, no puedes seguir así, todos están haciendo sus vidas y tu llevas con el sueño de ser psiquiatra demasiados años…" De forma que simplemente fui a la capital, me registre y doy clases online todos los días y voy para los exámenes…Bueno, y de vez en cuando para ver a Taiko...-

-¿Taiko?-, respondieron ambas amigas al unísono, aunque continuo Ziina. -¿Tienes pareja y no me lo habías dicho?-

-¡Esperaba a que estuvierais las dos aquí juntas para compartirlo en primicia!-, replico orgullosa y alegre. -¿Ahora quién es la niña inocente del grupo eh?, os gane a las dos en este tema…A menos que Geber…-

-No-, replico con sequedad una de las wyverns.

-Pues ahí lo tenéis-, comentaba en tono de victoria, alzando sus alas y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, con la amenaza de destrozar todo el cuarto como se descontrolase. -Es un estudiante Japonés que está aquí de intercambio este año en la uni, pero le están dando ganas de quedarse solo por mi…Es monísimo, y quiero también aprender a cocinarle algo, porque creo que le gustaría…Me dice todo el rato cosas como "me encantaría comerte de arriba abajo, cuando tú quieras me encantaría probar ese lomo que tienes", lo raro es que ese día no llevaba lomo a las pruebas y exámenes que hago allí, "¿quieres un poco de salchicha?"…Os lo podéis imaginar…¡Es tan mono, lanzándome indirectas de lo feliz que le pondría que le diera alguna sorpresa culinaria!-

-…Si hija si, ya no eres una niña-, respondió con sarcasmo Ziina. -Luego le dices que se venga un día, creo que ambas queremos hablar con él, ¿verdad Erin?-

-Exactamente, quiero tener unas amigables palabras con el…Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿y tú que Ziina?, ¿cómo te va la vida?-

-Normal, a diferencia de esta, que se encierra a estudiar la mitad de los días y me deja sola, no pasó mucho que no te comentase por el ordenador…-

-Si fuera por cosas comentadas, ya sabía que estaba en la uni, pero no es lo mismo…¿Estas bien amiga?-

Ziina la miro con un deje de pesadez y tristeza. -Me han vuelto a suspender el examen de cazadora-, admitió con pena.

En la aldea, la caza era un tema muy delicado, ya que era la principal fuente de comida de todas, pero a la vez el desierto era un lugar complicado para cazar y lleno de criaturas terribles. Por ello no todas podían ser cazadoras; atendiendo a la edad de la persona se le hacían varios exámenes físicos y mentales para comprobar que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que el desierto les lanzase; desde test de agilidad o reflejos a pruebas de rastreo o muerte rápida; de hecho, había un cupo máximo de wyvern que podían dedicarse a la caza, en orden de tener también escamosas fuertes y capaces para otras tareas, como la vigilancia o la pesca, algunos peces del rio subterráneo llegaban a pesar hasta una tonelada y hacen necesarios que las pescadoras actúen en grupos. Ziina había deseado ser desde siempre una cazadora, pero nunca había tenido todas las capacidades. Lo cierto es, y esto era algo que sus amigas le recordaban a cada momento, que era increíblemente buena en las clases de curandera, sabia mezclar e identificar como nadie los tipos y las propiedades de escasas plantas del desierto o de los animales que tenían; de hecho en su casa tenía un cuarto reservado en exclusiva para el cultivo de plantas medicinales, lo cual le costaba cada mes horas de vuelo por suelo fértil en la frontera del desierto, pero a pesar de ello y la importancia de su trabajo, era difícil de dejar de sentirse mal y decirle a la niña que como Erin quería ir por el desierto batiéndose contra grandes monstruos que era imposible; siempre fallaba en varias pruebas, como las de rastreo, resistencia o instinto.

De hecho, la primera vez que se topó con Erin, fue en esas pruebas, las pruebas que ella pasó sin problemas como la primera de la promoción. De hecho ese año hubo pocas plazas, incluso algunas que lograron aprobar todo, se vieron obligadas a esperar otro año para optar a cazadora, de forma que ni siquiera si lo hubiera aprobado todo podría haberlo sido…Eso no importo a la hora de enfadarse y deprimirse con la que luego sería su amiga, cuando esta la encontró llorando, normal si tenemos en cuenta que las pruebas se hacen a los diez años, momento en el cual se empiezan las clases de caza. Erin a pesar de todo la abrazo y consoló, incluso le ayudo a practicar para futuros exámenes, pero de momento no había manera.

Tardaron varios minutos en volver a hablar, no había ganas de hablar tras esa noticia, solo la abrazaron con fuerza y esperaron, con calma a que la negra nube de aquel fallo se alejase, durante un largo y silencioso rato antes de volver a la carga.

-Bueno, suficiente silencio-, interrumpió de pronto Ziina, al darse cuenta de que ya empezaba a anochecer, se habían pasado demasiado tiempo hablando de cómo habían estado ellas. -Erin, hay una pregunta que me ha surgido hace poco y que tengo que decirte, y de hecho, que creo que Valak también se ha dado cuenta y tiene tanta curiosidad como yo-.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pensaba que odiabas a los humanos y…Y lo entiendo, no se me ha olvidado lo que paso…Pero...¿Porque demonios hueles como a Geber?, ¿os habéis acostado?-

-¡Sí!-, se sumó la pieleroca, mientras Fresita se sonrojaba. -Yo también me di cuenta…Hueles mucho a Geber y tiene tu anillo…Si no sois pareja porque lo dijiste antes…¿Qué paso?-

-No, no somos pareja, no nos acostamos y si tengo algo de olor a él es por cosas que no quiero comentar…- Respondió de forma seca y tajante.

-Erin, somos tus mejores amigas, nos puedes contar que paso con tu anfitrión…- Dijo tranquilizadora Ziina; no les hablaba mucho de el por el ordenador, y ahora aun parecía que había cosas que quería evitar decir y temas que no tenía fuerza para hablar.

-No pasa nada, os lo he dicho-, replicó con voz cansada y tediosa. -Pero venga olemos el uno al otro porque…Vivimos juntos y al final aunque no quiera se me pega un poco de su olor…-

Ziina se incorporó un poco y la miro a los ojos mientras lo decía; tardo un par de segundos en dar su resolución. -¡Mientes, nos estas engañando, se te ve en los ojos!-

-¿Qué?, ¡no!-

-Se te nota mucho en la voz-, inquirió Valak. -No nos puedes engañar, te conocemos demasiado bien-.

-…Vale…-Admitió derrotada. -Puede que de vez en cuando durmamos juntos o nos acurruquemos…¡Pero solo por el calor, en Japón hace frío!...Y de vez en cuando también puede que lo use para vaciar el aguijón…-

Sus dos amigas se quedaron pálidas ante sus palabras, de hecho solo Ziina tuvo fuerzas para continuar. -Tu…Tú te has enamorado…No hay otra forma de que dejes a un humano hacerte eso…-

-¡No es verdad!...Y…Y…Ya se hizo tarde, tenéis que iros, que habíais quedado al anochecer con vuestras familias, yo iré a por ese estúpido, quenomegusta, ¡no penséis cosas raras!- Se levantó de golpe y se puso en camino hacia afuera, ignorando a su abuela y a la perreta que se retorcía en el sofá, requiriendo mimos.

Sus dos amigas tardaron un poco más, pues se despidieron adecuadamente de la anciana y le dieron las gracias por los refrigerios que les había dado al poco de que el geólogo se fuera.

-No me equivoco…¿Tú también lo ves Valak, verdad?- Comentaba con tranquilidad al tiempo que se movían paseando con lentitud a sus casas.

-Lo veo, lo sé y ella también lo sabe, pero no quiere aceptarlo…Ha pasado tantas cosas malas en manos de los humanos que el simple hecho de que todo lo que ha tenido, esa seguridad de sentir y saber sobre ellos, esa barrera para protegerse, se pueda estar quebrando por uno que la trata como se merece, es algo que le da demasiado miedo, es una parte importante de su vida temblando y amenazando con derrumbarse, y aunque una parte de ella sepa que todo irá bien, el simple miedo es demasiado y recurre a ponerse esa mascara de odio e ignorar sus verdaderas emociones, tratando de calmarse y tener esa seguridad que antes la distancia y el desprecio le daba…Pero al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella simplemente quiere ser feliz, aceptarlo, lanzarse a lo desconocido confiando que esa persona especial le tienda la mano, una persona que si ha sido lo bastante buena como para hacer que Erin se plante en darle la mano, es que no la dejara caer. De esa pelea y ese miedo viene cómo se comporta, como puede aceptar para nosotras que hace cosas tan intimas como lo de la cola, que no me jodas, es algo que ni yo le dejaría hacerme a Taiko, y luego renegar que sea algo más que un mono insignificante para ella…Seguramente necesite un buen impacto, metafóricamente hablando, para olvidar y dar el paso, porque con ella y con lo que sabemos de Geber, este nunca dará el paso, o esperara mucho…Ese algo tiene que ser una cosa impactante pero nueva, ya le ha salvado la vida antes, ya le velo mientras estaba casi muerto…Quizás otro algo, una cosa que ya no sea de vida o muerte, no algo que pueda hacerle declararse pero que el otro no tenga conciencia y le dé tiempo a rearmar la barrera que Erin insiste en crear…Una cosa inesperada y fuerte…O que se declare el, supongo que serviría-.

-Valak…Definitivamente sirves para psicóloga…-

 **-Mientras tanto, en el hostal para humanos…-**

-Y entonces medimos la paleocorriente colocando la brújula al lado de la capa…- Comentaba el joven, exponiendo su brújula, que era mucho más que un simple aparato para saber dónde está el norte, ante las curiosas que se habían acercado a preguntar. Se sabía que iban a hacer un trabajo geológico en la zona, pero hace poco que habían venido los encargados de realizarlo y especialmente las más curiosas, y pequeñas, tenían mucho que preguntarle.

-¡Señor señor!...¿Entonces pueden decir si se ha invi…invo…invertido una montaña por la lluvia?- Pregunto una de las más jóvenes, dando lugar a un turno rápido de preguntas de mano de todas las demás.

-Si se queda marcada si-.

-¿Y si es de color blanco es por la fusfacion de la carne?-

-Fosfatización de la materia orgánica, si…-

-¿Entonces es verdad que descendemos de los dinosaurios?-

-Bueno, se ha dado la teoría de que algunos Saurisquiois, dinosaurios con cadera de lagarto, pudieran sobrevivir al asteroide y desarrollar un cuerpo dragoniano…Pero lo mío es mucho anterior a los dinosaurios, no sabría deciros-.

-¡Profesor profesor!, mi hermana mayor me ha dicho que Erin es solo una tramposa impaciente y que si ha sobrevivido con ella es por pura suerte…¿Es verdad?-

-¿QUIEN HA DICHO ESO?-, por muchos que Geber se pudiera ofender por un trato semejante a su huésped, no fue el quien dijo esas palabras.

-¡Erin!, hola, estaba aquí con algunas pequeñas que tenían preguntas sobre mi trabajo…- Dijo pacientemente, mientras algunas de esas mismas pequeñas se alejaban de la wyvern recién aparecida, una en concreto fue a desaparecer por la misma puerta en la cual estaba su hermana, una enorme wyvern emperador tan alta como Erin, de unas escamas de un dorado puro y sin cuernos adornando su larga melena, que como muchas otras vestía una especie de túnica mucho más cómoda y fácil de poner que las típicas camisas o quimonos.

-Erin…-Saludo con altanería, apoyada en la pared, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Sinara…- Respondió, clavándole la mirada en aquel lugar que ya se había quedado desierto, manteniéndose ambas en tenso silencio por varios segundos antes de que la wyvern emperatriz rompiera el silencio.

-Pensaba que a estas alturas habrías acabado en alguna cárcel nipona…No puedo decir que me alegre de verte…-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, eres mi principal razón para irme-. Mientras conversaban ambas se encaraban girando ligeramente sus cuerpos, dando vueltas alrededor de un círculo imaginario que dejaba al joven fuera, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a matar mutuamente.

-¿Qué pasa cachorrita, me tienes miedo?-

-¿De una cazadora de segunda?, solo del olor pestilente que desprendes-.

-Erin…¿Esta quién es?-, replico de pronto el joven, esperando entender que pasaba, aún a riesgo de verse dentro de una pelea.

-Sinara…Solo una vieja estúpida que ni merece mi tiempo-.

-¿No le hablaste a tu novio de mi?, yo soy la MEJOR cazadora de todo el desierto, un placer Geberin-.

-Mira que solo es un mono que NO es mi novio, pero tú no tienes derecho a llamarle así, aléjate de el…-

-¿O que…De verdad piensas que puedes ganarme?-

-Mejor, pienso que puedo matarte…-

-Erin, basta ya-, Geber se había puesto en pie y había posado una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Lo ves?, hasta él sabe que tus palabras son una estupidez-.

-Erin-, continuo el geólogo, recogiendo los informes que ya se había leído e ignorando completamente a la wyvern emperador. -Si es solo una tonta que no merece su tiempo, no se lo des, vamos, seguramente tu madre ya trajera el equipaje, hay mucho que hacer…-

-…Si, tienes razón-, admitió tras un segundo de dudas, comenzando a caminar junto con el hacia afuera. -¿Qué tal la tarde, hubo algún problema?-

-¡Eh!, "cazadora"-, replico la otra, poniéndole una de sus alas encima a Geber para detenerlos. -Tú a mí no me ignoras-.

 **-Un poco después…-**

-Entonces…¿Por qué te odia exactamente?-

-¿Sinara?...Bueno, ella también fue una cazadora que se presentó conmigo a las pruebas de caza…Y la superé con creces, vamos, que la destroce…Y luego lo mismo cuando nos repartimos las zonas de caza, ambas queríamos la misma, pero yo por mi puntuación superior me la quede y era yo quien decidía quien cazaba allí o cumplía los encargos…No es mala cazadora, pero la verdad es que siempre ha vivido en mi sombra, siendo superada por mí en todo…Supongo que por eso no le caigo bien y tiende a provocarme e irritarme…Al menos supongo que habrá dejado de ser una segundaria mientras estaba fuera…¡Auch, se supone que no escuece y quema como el fuego de dragón!-

-Si no te movieras tanto…Lo mismo sería más fácil, que entiendo que tengas que defender tu puesto como la número uno, pero eso de reventaros a hostias hasta que las otras wyverns os interrumpieron…-

-Ya sabes que me resulta difícil controlarme, y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera te toque…Además, esto son solo un par de cortecitos, haces más daño con tu nulo manejo del algodón que ellos en si…No sé porque insistes en curarme-.

-Quizás para agradecerte que no dejes que una cualquiera me toque…Aunque, ¿desde cuándo consideras a una wyvern menos importante y más cualquiera que yo?-

Erin se tomó varios segundos para responder. -Desde que es una segundona que no puede aceptar que soy mejor que ella y se dedica a tocarme la moral a cada oportunidad…De todas formas ya te digo, no es la primera vez que nos partimos la cara, y esta vez ha sido de las más leves, en una ocasión es posible que la travesase con el aguijón mientras me rompía un pedrusco en la cabeza…-

-Geber…¿Acabaste ya de tratar a Fresita?-, interrumpió la abuela de esta última, entrando por la "puerta" del cuarto. Con voz preocupada. Habían llegado a casa con rapidez después del concurso de golpes, y Geber, insistente, había cogido el botiquín, acto que le había encantado a la anciana. Fana por su parte, aun no estaba en casa; pues le tocaba partida de caza esa noche y aun tardaría un buen rato en volver, con las maletas en teoría.

-Ya casi señora, sé que es algo innecesario sabiendo lo fuerte que es su nieta, pero les agradezco, a las dos, que me dejasen hacerlo-. Comento sonriente, mientras Erin se acariciaba las pequeñas vendas que cubrían los golpes y moratones de lo que según ella no era más que un precalentamiento y se levantaba de su cama.

-Bueno…Abuela, no tengo mucha hambre, estoy muy cansada del viaje y todo…Creo que me daré un baño y me iré a dormir…¿Es verdad que aquí han puesto cañerías y todo como en Japón o tengo que ir a los baños del rio?-

-No te preocupes, esta todo "modernizado", incluso me hice con un champú olor a fresita, para ti…-

Aunque la cara de Erin al principio fue un poema, no tardo en calmarse, darle un abrazo, las gracias e irse a darse un buen baño. Dejando paso libre a la abuela para entrar y sentarse en la cama al lado del joven.

-En poco llegaran las portapiedras…La verdad es que Charnela es encantadora, la he paseado y aseado mientras no estabais y creo que hoy dormirá conmigo…Supongo…Que dormirás hoy con mi nieta-.

Geber se quedó en silencio varios momentos, pensando que responder, claro que le encantaba cuando podía dormir con Erin, aunque significase un despertar terrible, pero allí…-No creo señora, puedo dormir en la mesa del salón o el sofá, una vez incluso me dormir en el marco de una ventana, no hay problema…-

-No te lo estaba preguntando joven-, respondió ella con rapidez. -La última vez que un humano intento curarle un herida, se quedó con el apodo del "muñones" para los restos…La noche en el desierto es muy frío de noche; si duermes en el sofá, incluso con las rocas, no es especialmente cómodo y podemos tardar horas en levantarnos por la mañana…Si durmiera sola acabaría aunque fuera de forma inconsciente buscando calor y acabaríais durmiendo los dos en el sofá, para eso mejor la cama y ya está…Solo una cosa-, se giró y miro a Geber, plantándole una mirada serie y verdaderamente aterradora, que fue capaz de helarle la sangre más incluso de lo que Erin había logrado nunca. -Sé que no cruzasteis esa línea antes, no la cruzareis mientras estéis aquí, ¿entendido?-

Al joven asintiendo se le unieron los sonidos de la puerta, alguien estaba llamando, concretamente las portapiedras.

Vivir en el desierto siendo una especie incapaz de regular su temperatura es un problema. Por el día había muchas formas de mantenerse fresquito, pero por la noche, sin madera para hacer fuegos, conservar el calor era un mayor problema, y a pesar de todas las modernizaciones, ninguna aplico aun nada parecido a la calefacción. Por ello, durante el día, dejaban toneladas de piedras pequeñas y redondeadas en el techo de sus cavernas, bajo el inclemente sol. Las rocas conservan mejor el calor que la arena y cuando el sol caía, podían ser recogidas y usadas para calentarlas durante la noche; no era especialmente cómodo, pero era útil, no era de extrañar que todas aquellas con pareja optasen por dejarlas de lado.

Mientras Erin se aseaba, Geber ayudo a la anciana y a Charnela a recoger las rocas y dejarlas en las respectivas camas, cubriéndolas con las tiras de pieles, antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, acompañada de la perreta. Geber se quedó varios minutos a solas, tratando de que las rocas formasen una superficie todo lo uniforme posible, y examinando algunas de ellas que presentaban interesantes marcas o fósiles, hasta que Erin salió del baño.

El cuarto estaba en aquellos momentos en penumbra, iluminado solo por la tenue luz que entraba de la luna y las estrellas junto con la fría brisa nocturna. El cielo del desierto, limpio de toda clase de nube o contaminación se veía claro y diáfano por la ventana, pero a pesar de todo, el joven ni se percató de que existía el cielo cuando la vio entrar.

Con paso lento, vestida con una de esas túnicas de mangas cortas y anchas que había visto anteriormente, su corto tamaño le dejaba ver buena parte de las piernas por las que la vista del joven subió con calma. Estaba aún empapada, con el pelo cayéndole húmedo por el rostro y tapándole parcialmente uno de los ojos ambarinos que brillaban a pesar de la escasa luz. El joven, que por previsión se había puesto ya un pijama de manga corta y color verde, se quedó embobado mirándola mientras entraba y dejaba en la silla su ropa anterior.

-Geber…¿Te sucede algo?, pareces más estúpido de lo normal-. Comento finalmente la wyvern, tras varios segundos al verle tan ensimismado con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, tras recorrer el resto de su figura.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en cuantas vidas pasadas tuviera y lo más precioso que espero ver en todo este basto mundo y cuantos pudieran existir…Erin…Erin…-Solo un momentáneo atisbo de miedo y duda logro hacerle parar antes de confesarle algo muy especial a la wyvern de húmeda piel y brillantes escamas que tenía delante, que de solo el alago se había sonrojado completamente.

-Eres…U-u-un id-idio-idu…Idiota-, conseguido decir tras un largo intento, cruzándose de brazos a medida que su rostro conseguía alcanzar nuevas cotas de un precioso rosado que encandilo más si cabe al joven. -Y… Soy t-tu ama y…Déjalo-, comento exhausta mientras se adelantaba y se dejaba caer en la cama de rocas y piel, al lado de un Geber que tardo varios minutos de silencio para tumbarse el también.

-Erin…Gracias-, espeto a medio camino del sueño, sin siquiera rozar con parte alguna de su cuerpo el de su huésped.

-¿Y ahora porque?-, respondió, intentando sonar despreocupada y pasota, pero con deje alegre y calmado que no podía negar ni ocultar en esos momentos.

-Por venir a mi vida…Moratones aparte es mucho mejor desde que estas en ella…-

-Otro moratón debería de hacerte-, comento con voz temblorosa y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al joven. -Por decir tonterías…Vamos, duerme, que mañana hay cosas que hacer…-

-Buenas noches, Fresita-, comento con un bostezo.

-Buenas noches, mi Ángel-, respondió ella, minutos más tarde, cuando se aseguró de que estaba profundamente dormido.

 **-Una noche de descanso más tarde…-**

Geber fue el primero en levantarse, bajo una suave melodía de su móvil que le indicaba que era la hora de ponerse en marcha. Fue un esfuerzo de colosales proporciones el que hubo de hacer no solo para levantarse de la cama, sino también para escabullirse del abrazo que Erin le estaba dando, tanto porque la joven le apretaba fuerte como porque sus propios brazos tardaron mucho en responder para dejar de corresponderla; fue media hora de sutiles movimientos y leves momentos de vigilia de la joven para soltarse.

Con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, recogió la ropa de ayer y se fue al baño a cambiarse y asearse; menos de diez minutos después, estaba fuera deseándole el silencio buenas noches a Fana, que acababa de volver de la caza con las maletas y un petate de carne de cientos de kilos.

Se adentró en el cuarto de nuevo, pare recoger su mochila con sus cosas y sus herramientas de trabajo, y para contemplarla en paz una última vez antes de irse a trabajar. Tan tranquila en sueño, con ese rostro angelical y la tenía sonrisa que solo se rompió junto con un murmullo cuando se escapó de su abrazo.

Trato de luchar contra la idea, contra lo que su mente y su corazón le gritaban, pero cuando todo tu ser te grita con tanto fervor algo así, no lo puedes negar. Con cuidado se reclino sobre la cama, hasta quedar sus labios a escasos centímetros de su hermoso rostro. Y antes de irse, le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Unas horas después…-**

Erin se levantaba pesada y lentamente, luchando contra la gravedad y la pereza. Tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta de que ese algo de vacío, eso que le faltaba, el calor de Geber, se debía a que no estaba. Alarmada al momento, y sin acordarse de que se tenía que ir a trabajar, se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo hacia la sala, donde la perreta, que la recibió con saltos y mimos, y sus progenitoras, estaba desayunando.

-¿Dónde está Geber?-, exclamo preocupada nada más salir, a lo que su madre, ya más recuperada de la noche de caza, se levantó para calmarla.

-No te preocupes tesoro, solo se fue a trabajar muy temprano, volverá para comer-.

Erin respiraba pesadamente y tardo un poco en calmarse y ponerse a desayunar, carne de tiburón arenero, con su familia.

Mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos, dada la ausencia de un esclavo geólogo que lo hiciera por ella, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, ante lo cual fue a abrir.

-¿Quién eres?-, pregunto nada más abrir la puerta y ver al hombre mayor que había al otro lado.

\- Soy el doctor Nergui, del departamento de sedimentología de la universidad de Ulán Bator y compañero de trabajo de Geber…Quería saber si estaba aquí con ustedes, creo que se alojaba aquí…-

-Si…Se aloja aquí-, respondió con desconfianza. -Pero se fue a trabajar temprano y aún no ha vuelto, ¿es alguna clase de broma? No estoy de humor para bromas-.

-No, no lo es; estábamos trabajando en la base, cuando Geber se tomó un segundo para estirar las piernas, se subió a una duna cercana y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaba por ninguna parte…Pensamos que lo mismo se le había olvidado algo y habría vuelto, por raro que fuera no avisar a nadie, por eso vine…¿Señorita, está bien?-.

Erin se quedó paralizada al escuchar el relato. Apartó al viejo de un empujón y salió volando por los agujeros en la roca, aún en aquella corta túnica, directo al lugar de excavación. Aterrizo con fuera al lado, en las dunas que rodeaban la zona, bajo la mirada de algunas otras wyverns y geólogos, puso en alerta máxima sus sentidos y empezó, temiéndose lo peor, a buscarle.

Lo peor que había imaginado se volvió un paraíso comparado con cómo se sintió cuando capto ese aroma, esa brizna de esencia en el aire, un poco de alquitrán, de azufre, de cera, acompañando a los toques frutales de Geber en la misma zona; no le cabía duda, su instinto no le mentía, no la engañaba y su olfato se lo decía todo.

Geber había sido secuestrado, y solo había una criatura en todo el desierto con la fuerza, la confianza y la temeridad de hacer algo semejante tan cerca del nido de las wyverns, una sola criatura cuyo nombre se le escapo entre los labios, con un tinte de odio inmisericorde. -Garane…Hermana-.

 **Bueno…Este ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, el capi que más me ha gustado escribir de todos, ¿el único problema? La escasez de referencia a trabajos de gran calidad publicados por el resto de la comunidad hispana de monmusu…De hecho creo que solo puse uno de Tarmo…En fin, para eso fue el capi anterior.**

 **Volviendo al tema, es un placer ver por fin en tinta personajes que quería meter hace tiempo, como las amigas o la rival de Erin o su abuela, así como llegar a este punto cercano y tenso en el desarrollo de su relación.**

 **No tengo nada especial que decir hoy, salvo seguir agradeciéndoles el apoyo y el tiempo de leer y comentar, se agradece mucho…Y Tarmo, si lees esto, si, sé que publicaste ya el capi especial superextenso…Y sé que aún no lo leí, pero me quedaba poco de este y me entro un venazo…Sorry, lo leeré lo antes que me sea posible.**

 **Mientras tanto, para todos, espero que pasen un gran día y verlos pronto, ¡taluego!**

 **P.d. ¿Quién será el que se lleve el comentario número 100?**


	20. Este es mi día (Draco)

**¿Umh? Oh, ¡hola! ¡Soy yo, Arconte! ¿Qué? ¿Muerto? Ni de lejos, ocupado de forma extraordinaria por exámenes, ocupaciones y obligaciones…Si, eso sí, pero aquí estoy, como siempre.**

 **Cosas así que decir antes de empezar…A los escritores que sigo, intentaré ponerme al día, pero sigo con cosas de por medio, lo mismo tardo un par de eones en completarlo, pero empezare de nuevo a leer y comentar, solo les pido tengan un poco de paciencia, esto va para largo.**

 **Oh, sí, el título del capi…No, no continua donde lo deje la última vez. ¿Porque? Bueno, me di cuenta de que estaba ignorando un poco demasiado al dúo escorpión-dragón (¡je, rima!) y por eso me puse a escribir esto, para que no parezca que les dejo de lado…Menos con un par de detalles que vendrán a futuro…Ya se verá.**

 **El capi eso sí, no es muy largo y creo que tampoco es muy bueno. Hay trozos que escribí con diferencia de meses, a veces solo abría el Word para poner dos palabras…Puede que sea de menor calidad que mi media y lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que sacar ya, para dejar de atorarme y poder volver a ponerme en marcha.**

 **Así que nada, pillen un refrigerio disfruten y… ¡Eh! ¿Quién lanzo esa hacha? ¿Cómo que queríais saber cómo seguía lo de Geber, Erin y su hermana? ¡No, Star Platinum no! ¡wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **Si salgo vivo, ya me veréis al final del capi.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Umh…El sol… ¡Maldito seas!, estaba soñando con aquella fiesta donde la cambiaformas…Erin…En fin, tampoco es que importe, al final el único para el que bailara así será para el muermo de su anfitrión, lo mismo debería de levantarme.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, y mis cuartos no solían ni llegar a verse míos del todo, pero ahora, la verdad es que se siente bien poder poner y decorar algo tuyo como quieras, dar ese toque de tu personalidad y aficiones, y era algo que siempre me viene a la cabeza por las mañanas cuando me levanto de la cama, miro alrededor, y parece que tengo miles de ventanas abiertas a todo el pacífico.

Desde que tengo memoria, me he movido con mi madre por todo el gran azul; desde Nueva Zelanda a Australia, la Micronesia, Japón, las dos Coreas, Laos…Nunca mucho tiempo, nunca más de unos meses, pero siempre tengo esos recuerdos, gracias a mi afición secreta; Aiur tenía los mundos virtuales, Erin coleccionismo y pasar tiempo con sus amigas y su casero, este…Creo que también le daba a los juegos según me comento Ari…Esmeralda…La recuerdo leyendo y devorando cientos de libros, yo prefiero la fotografía.

Tengo una cama enorme de sábanas blancas en la que me puedo estirar todo lo que quiera por la noche, con un cabezal de madera bajo la ventana de esta mansión donde he acabado viviendo. Una habitación grande con mesilla de noche, un gran escritorio con mi ordenador personal, estanterías con multitud de objetos y el armario…Pero mi parte favorita, todas las fotos. Tengo las paredes empapeladas de enormes vistas de mar, montaña, ciudad, aldea, bosque o selva…Incluso tengo muchas de esas fotos en grandes álbumes bajo mi cama.

Mire el móvil, aún es temprano, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Con Erin y Geber fuera de la ciudad, voy a pasar otro gran día con Aiur, y por los mensajes de mi wyvern que estoy leyendo, no hace falta que me preocupe, al parecer han llegado a tiempo al aeropuerto y ya están en el cielo…Me encantan las grandes fotografías que tengo por las paredes, pero admito que les guardo cariño especial a las que tengo en el móvil, aunque sean de menos calidad; Erin siempre sale muy guapa cuando la retrato, o cuando la imita una cambiaformas y yo le saco fotos de estrangis en cuando recuerdo cómo usar mis dedos…Sé que acabará liada con su anfitrión, como la mitad de liminales que conozco, pero una puede soñar…

 **-Un buen rato después…-**

Ah…Mucho mejor ahora; ¿por qué Erin tiene que ser tan hermosa y sensual? Solo espero algún día encontrar a alguien tan única como ella, pero por ahora tengo que levantarme de una vez de la cama…

-Señorita Draco, le traigo el desayuno, ¿me permite pasar?-. Ya estaba tardando; obviamente como mi casero tiene bastante éxito en sus negocios, vivimos en una casa enorme con varias personas que nos sirven…Admito que es muy apropiado para una especie superior como yo el tener criados, una pena que todos sean humanos y tan feos…Lo bien que le quedarían a Erin o Mei un traje de sirvienta…

-¿Señorita? Le recuerdo que debe de despertarse, hoy ha quedado con la señorita Aiur y tiene que cuidar de Estela-.

-Espera-, no estoy…Presentable de ninguna forma. Vale que solo sea el desayuno, pero cuando una suele dormir en ropa interior…A ver, tampoco voy a ponerme elegante solo para desayunar, pero al menos la bata grande, no debería de pasar frio teniendo en cuenta como es nuestra calefacción.

-Oh, señorita Draco, buenos días-. Alfret, por si no era un nombre muy de mayordomo, tenía la misma pinta que esperas tener ver de uno de ellos; alto, con gafas, pelo negro, liso, trajeado y formar desde la primera vez de la mañana…Amable por la paga incluso cuando lo trataba como la peste trajeada que era; si no fuera por Estela, no me quedaría en esta casa.

Entro con tranquilidad en mi habitación, ya me había sentado en la silla de mi mesa personal; ni lo mire, no puedo aguantarle. -Su desayuno, como gusta, huevos revueltos con tostadas y cereales; aunque sé que normalmente no le interesa, he incluido la prensa escrita del día. Le recuerdo que el señor y yo estaremos fuera casi todo el día y que se quedara a solas con la joven Estela hasta la noche-.

-Vale, ahora fuera-, le espete, me enfado de solo mirarle; por suerte tiene la lección aprendida y no tardo en salir, dejándome a solas con el desayuno.

Intente contactar con Ari tan pronto como acabe de desayunar, pero no respondía. Teníamos que determinar al final si le venía bien quedar, no sea que como la otra vez se le olvidase que tenía clase hasta los diez minutos anteriores a que empezase, pero no respondía a las llamadas o los mensajes y no tengo mucho tiempo, en un rato tendré que estar pendiente de la pequeña de la casa…O estaba durmiendo, o…

 _-Abriendo aplicación; ejecutando programa "Elder Scrolls Online Liminal Edition", por favor, introduzca nombre de usuario y contraseña-._

Esta Aiur, no sé cómo me convenció de comprarme este juego…O de formar grupo con ella y Erin…Vale, fue por eso, mis dos mejores amigas y razas reptiles jugables, ahora lo recuerdo.

 _-Conectando, esperando respuesta de los servidores, espere un momento-._

 _-Bienvenid de vuelta Tamriel, tiene una nueva sugerencia de amistad; el/la usuari Aria_Warmachine, tienen un amigo en común-._

Ains…Esto ya lo veré luego, ahora lo que importa…Amigos conectados…Ahí está, Aiur…O Eternal Champion, no sé porque se puso ese título, la última vez fue que le pregunte me comente algo de arena…Pero cambiamos rápido de tema de conversación.

 _-Aiur, ¿estás ahí?-_

A los pocos segundos de dejarle el mensaje no solo me respondió, sino que se teletransporto a la mitad de la nada, de las praderas de Elsweyr, trayendo el personaje que usaba cuando estaba sola; una especie de elfa escorpión introducida por las demandas de las nuevas razas…Me sentía insignificante aun a nivel diez con armadura de cuero, cuando aparecía con esa coraza roja y negra, palpitante y el mazo de guerra, montando como si nada a un caballo daeirico… ¿Era esa la palabra? Se nota lo que hace cuando no estamos con ella.

 _-¡Hola Draco!, ¿has venido porque quieres jugar?, tengo una lista de mazmorras y las zonas de farmeo para la quitina de cangrejo de barro que necesitas-._

 _-No, no vengo por eso…No respondías al móvil ni a los mensajes, casi me preocupe de que te pasara algo cuando recordé que sueles perder la noción del tiempo con demasiada frecuencia…-_

 _-No es culpa mía, ¡Tamriel necesita más héroes!, y tengo que amortizar el pack de asociación de Bethesla y Blizzar, ¡mira que mascota zergling más adorable!-_

 _-No si eso lo veo…Pero…-_

 _-No te preocupes, no he olvidado que quedamos para ir a tu casa, mañana por la mañana…Como podía olvidar la primera vez que me invitas a tu casa y nos quedaremos solos tu y yo, quizás con una peli de fondo…-_ ¿Es cosa mía o su personaje se ha puesto a brincar?

 _-Te olvidas de dos cosas querida…La primera es que tendríamos que cuidar a Estela…-_

 _-Bueno, podemos sumarla a las personas que van a llorar cuando las destroce con mis impecables habilidades de lanzamiento de conchas azules, pero si molesta mucho; una peli de dibujos y helado hace maravillas…Hay días que estoy con tantas ganas de algo dulce que me podría llegar a comer cualquier cosa bañada en chocolate…-_

 _-Vale, no entiendo a cuento de qué viene eso…Pero Aiur, ¿no has dormido verdad?, se supone que tienes que estar aquí en algo más de una hora… ¿Aiur?-_

No me da buena espina que tarde tanto en respon…Vale, se acaba de desconectar, creo que al final cumplirá el horario, o se quedara durmiendo…La verdad no le haría mal, es llegar las vacaciones y mandar a tomar por viento sus horarios de sueño…En cualquier caso creo que me toca arreglarme ahora a mí.

Acabando el desayuno y comprobando que no había nada nuevo en mi correo o las noticias locales, me dirigí a tomar una buena, aunque corta por la falta de tiempo, ducha y empezar con mis deberes de hermana mayor…En cuando me ponga los pantalones, la camiseta y la cazadora; los zapatos me los dejo para cuando tengamos que salir.

El cuarto de Estela estaba bastante cerca del mío, en la planta alta de la gran casa de mi anfitrión. Esta mansión a las afueras era simplemente demasiado grande. Detrás del jardín se escondía la puerta que daba paso al recibidor, muy medieval, con numerosas armaduras de caballeros europeos y samuráis adornando los lados, una gran escalera central que llevaba al piso superior donde estaban todos los cuartos y lugares de estar, el salón, la habitación de juegos para la pequeña y los dormitorios, mientras que abajo estaban la sala de reuniones, cocina, comedor…En fin, tantas habitaciones que no estoy segura de si aún me queda alguna por entrar.

La puerta es inconfundible, adornada con toda clase de imágenes de árboles y ponys, donde me debería de estar esperando la pequeña de la casa.

Entre con delicadeza, no quería despertarla, seguramente aún estaba durmiendo. El interior de su cuarto es exactamente como el que se puede esperar de una cría de no más de diez años, cubierto de alfombras, con juguetes y peluches tirados por todas partes, un gran armario al lado de la puerta y varias estanterías y arcones con libros de todo tipo, desde algunos de economía o matemáticas que dejaban ver que iba a una escuela privada, como otros de dibujar porque seguía siendo una niña, y algunos posters de esas películas de ninjas que tanto le gustaban por todo su cuarto; por el bulto de su cama y las persianas bajadas supongo que seguirá durmiendo…Me da un poco de pena, pero la tengo que despertar.

Puedo no ser como Erin, pero aún tengo ciertos remanentes de mi instinto de cazadora, siento como silencio mis pasos y afilo mis sentidos a cada movimiento, como me aparece ese deje de emoción cuando más cerca estoy; entiendo porque a Erin le encantaba y porque esta tan empeñada en unirse o fundar un club deportivo de caza en la región y que me una.

-¡Hora de despertarse Este…! Oh, otra vez…-La destape de golpe, extrayéndola repentinamente de las sabanas, solo para darme cuenta de que el bulto eran unos cuantos de sus peluches ingeniosamente colocados. Antes de que me diera tiempo a girarme, la tenía encima.

-¡Ja, ríndete!- No tengo ni la más remota idea de desde donde me ha saltado, pero la tengo en la espalda, entre las alas, golpeándome la cabeza con fuerza endeble con lo que atino a adivinar es una de sus réplicas de espadas ninja que tiene.

-¡Jamás, soy la gran dragona del norte, te voy a comer la nariz!-

-¡No, mi nariz no!, ya verás… ¡Técnica secreta, cosquillukinun!-

-¡Ey, las cosquillas no valen!-

Que decir, esta chiquilla me tiene prendada; sé que afuera he podido comportarme como un monstruo con ciertas personas, antes de que una sólida amistad me ayudase a cambiar para mejor, pero no puedo decirle que no a esos ojos inocentes y no es la primera vez que jugamos nada más empezar el día…Además, aunque no lo parezca, esta peque tiene aptitudes para moverse por las sombras y ser una de esos ninjas que tanto le gustan.

-Veo que alguien ya se ha despertado…- Esa voz, ese tono entre alegre y cansado, era sin duda el padre de la ninja que estaba intentando derrotar a la dragona, ambas nos paramos y giramos para verle de cara.

-¡Papi!- Bueno, algunas nos giramos, otras salieron disparadas, saltando desde mi espalda directas a abrazar a su progenitor y desearle entre besos y abrazos un buenos días.

-Buenos días mi princes…Maestra ninja-, lo admito, era muy difícil cambiar los nombres normales para las pequeñas como ella, prefería que o fuera su nombre o el título que esperaba conseguir cuando acabase de estudiar. -¿Qué tal has dormido?-

-¡Genial!-, replico con una sonrisa mientras aprovechaba para levantarme y quitarme las estrellas ninja adhesivas del pelo y la ropa. -He dormido muy bien y ahora estaba jugando con Draco…-

-Genial mi pequeña -, se le veía muy feliz en esos momentos la verdad, abrazando y levantando a su futura maestra ninja. -Hoy tengo que salir para la conferencia y estaré varios días fuera…Confió en que te portes con nuestra huésped…-

-No se preocupe-, le comente levantándome, ya libre de adhesivos. -Estaremos en buenas manos, las dos, además una amiga mía vendrá hoy, esta maestra ninja estará muy…Ocupada protegiéndonos de los monstruos…-

-¡Y que lo digas Draco!- Grito, alzando su espada en el aire, antes de hacer una voltereta por el suelo, recoger sus estrellas adhesivas y la lanza hacia una diana que tenía colgada en la pared…Como se nota que ha practicado. -¡No dejare que ningún malo le vuelva a hacer daño a mi familia, ¡ya veréis!, entrenare y el día que pille por ahí a ese maldito "Cáncer", ¡se va a enterar por haber matado a mama!- Si al menos su padre o yo hubiéramos tenido corazón para explicarle la verdad sobre el cáncer…Su deseo puro de hacer justicia contra lo que creía el mayor de los males, que tampoco iba tan desencaminada, le impulsaba tanto a mejorar y superarse, y estaba tan adorable con el traje negro y la espadita que nunca tuvimos corazón para romper sus ilusiones; que las disfrute mientras aún sea niña.

-Por supuesto que llegará ese día, mi amor-, el cálido abrazo que le dio me hizo pensar por un momento en los que mi madre me daba a mí; se notaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. -Pero hoy no. De momento tienes que portarte bien y hacer caso a Draco. Si pasa algo, Alfret o los demás del servicio se encargarán de todo…Draco, ¿tienes todos los números?-

-Los tengo apuntados en el móvil-, saque el aparatito y se lo enseñe para que estuviera tranquilo. -La policía, bomberos, ambulancia, el escuadrón de respuesta rápida de Brutal Corp que tiene contratado para emergencias, Mon, su hermano…- Que no sé qué podría hacer su hermano ante una emergencia, vive en Corea del Sur…

-Bien, pues con eso me voy más tranquilo…Maestra Estela… ¿Me hará el honor de acompañarme al coche?- Como era de esperar, acepto con todo el gusto posible.

Con tranquilidad, le acompañamos a través del caserón hasta el porche, donde su coche ya lo esperaba, acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Yo con un estrechón de manos y la pequeña con un abrazo, un beso y una bomba de humo, también conocida como un globo lleno de harina, por si pasaba algo. Nos quedamos allí, paradas mientras el coche se alejaba. Cuando este desapareció en el horizonte, apreciamos en silencio las dos juntas y cogidas de la mano como el servicio también se iba, por petición nuestra…La casa para nosotras solas.

Era una idea original de Estela, la que convenció a todo el mundo de dejarnos solos para que nadie se quejase o molestar a ninguna persona con todas las cosas que podíamos llegar a hacer.

-¿Cuándo llega tu amiga?-

-Aún le queda un rato, necesitaba descansar un poco…-

-Espero que de verdad sea tan buena como dices; hace mucho que mis pokemon no tienen un desafío a la altura…- Lo recuerdo bien; por influencia de Aiur empecé a probar esos juegos…Y yo tan orgullosa de que mi dratini hubiera evolucionado para después sentir la ira de su equipo…Greninja, ninjask, crobat, zoroark, shedinja y sobretodo ese maldito venomoth…Como pudo matar a mis dragones es un misterio que nunca seré capaz de resolver…Pero Aiur, es mi esperanza. Aprecio mucho a Estela, ha sido mi única amiga desde que llegue a su casa hasta que conocí a Erin, pero quiero ver a su equipo temático desgraciadamente desbalanceado inclinarse ante mi campeona…Lo necesito.

-Lo será…De momento, podemos probar a terminar aquel asunto pendiente…-

 **-Cinco minutos después-**

-Estas completamente segura, de que la receta original decía que, bueno… ¿Qué teníamos que añadir tanta azúcar?-

-Definitivamente, y colorante morado…Mucho-.

-Aja… ¿Y eso no será porque es tu color favorito?-

No fallaba. Ya me era difícil decirle que no a esa carita, pero cuando se ponía el gorrito de cocinera me era literalmente imposible.

Hace un par de días habíamos visto un programa de cocina, en la sección de postres. Y nos animamos. Quedamos que la próxima vez que estuviéramos solas, probar con la receta, y ahora mismo estábamos intentando hacer un bizcocho…Pero algo me dama muy mala espina con el resultado. Tenemos las encimeras el frigorífico y casi todo el lugar cubierto con harina, chocolate, nueces, envoltorios…Nosotras mismas a pesar de los delantales estamos blancas.

-Vale, le pondremos colorante, pero no vaciaremos toda la botella como la última vez-.

-Buena idea, así podremos hacer otro en cuando acabemos con este…- No me daba buena espina esa sonrisa que hacia mientras vaciaba la mitad del bote en la mezcla.

-Ya sería el tercero que intentamos hacer hoy…-

-Querrás decir que logramos. Está muy bueno, lo probaste…-

-No estaba mal, pero creo que se nos pasó de chamuscado-.

Y entonces, mientras discutíamos sobre hasta qué punto era rentable sustituir la mantequilla por leche condensada, escuche con claridad el timbre de la puerta. Cogí un trozo del primer bizcocho, bajo sugerencia de mi compañera de cocina, para que lo probase también Ari, porque suponía que era ella. Aún medio cubierta de harina y con el delantal manchado, fui hasta la puerta todo lo rápido que pude, y al abrir, como era de esperar, estaba ella.

-¡Hola Ari!- Me alegro la vista solo de verla, por muy…adormilada que se le notase. Tenía ojeras, el pelo desordenado y la ropa arrugada, pero creo que se la veía feliz de haber llegado, por muy grande que fuera el bostezo.

-Ho…Hola Draco…Este…Hola…-Será por lo adormilada que esta, pero creo que no le quita ojos a mi delantal. -Besa al cocinero…Je, bon…Bonito -.

-Gracias…Aiur, ¿estás bien, hace cuanto que no duermes?-

-No hace falta dormir…- Decía adormilada, con los ojos pesados. -Me he tomado antes de venir más café en cinco minutos que Smith en un año…Y en cuando empiece a repartir justicia con mi equipo pokemon o en las carreras, la adrenalina se encargará del resto-.

-Eso espero; te necesito para vengar mi honor perdido…-

-No sería necesario si me hubieras echo caso y le hubieras evolucionado a Dragonite y le hubieras enseñado los movimientos que te dije…-

-Ni de coña; ¿tú has visto la evolución? Eso no es un dragón, ni siquiera reptil, es un renacuajo con alas…No pienso condenar a mi preciosa amiga a una vida así…-

-Esa evolución le hace mucho más poderoso…-

-Pero el precio no vale la pena…Hablando de precio, antes de que entres. Ten, algo me dice que no has desayunado-. Era algo que podía comprobar fácilmente mirando a sus ojos cuando le ofrecí el bizcocho. -Lo hemos hecho Estela y yo, espero que te guste-.

-Es… ¿Lo hiciste, para mí?- Que mona, se había sonrojado. -Gra…Gracias-. Y lo cogió, y le pego un bocado digno de un tiburón…Y se notó que no le gustaba.

-Lo siento…Se nos pasó un poco y parece que se nota igual en todos lados…- Realmente había cogido el trozo que mejor estaba, pero parece que no fue suficiente. Me rasque la nuca, menudo error.

-No…No, esta…Esta bien-. No era muy buena mintiendo…Por muchas ganas que pusiera en comérselo. -Está bien, en serio…-

-No hace falta que te lo comas si no quieres, estamos preparando otros dos, esos espero que estén mejor, ¿entramos ya, o quieres quedarte mucho rato en el porche?-.

-¿Hiciste más par…? Si, entremos, ya me siento más despierta-.

-Perfecto; en cuando salgan del horno nos los comeremos tras el combate, con la peli que sugeriste el otro día…Por cierto, su polilla, es bastante fuerte, pero…- Su teléfono empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndome. No tardo en cogerlo.

-Oh, hola Erin. ¿Todo bien en el vuelo, ya estáis en tierra firme, no os ataco ningún stand enemigo?...Ya veo… ¿Qué? Oh…Gracias, supongo.- No pude evitar suspirar al saber que Erin estaba bien y en tierra. Supongo que también es bueno que Geber no muriera en el avión, pero bueno. Mejor no nos detenemos, quiero llegar a la cocina y que esta vez no se queme nada. -Oh, no te preocupes por eso, estoy en su casa…Dile de mi parte a tu anfitrión que me mande fotos de todo…Oh, mierda-.

-Draco…Se me ha ido la mano con la temperatura…- Quería llegar rápido para que nada se quemase, y mira por donde, las cortinas están en llamas. Mierda, ¿¡dónde está el extintor!?

 **-Cinco minutos después-**

-Lo…Lo siento…No sé qué ha pasado…-

-No pasa nada pequeñaja, un error lo tiene cualquiera…- Aunque sea un error que hace que tengamos que comprar cortinas nuevas y que casi nos dé un ataque al corazón. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, odiaba esas cortinas. Además, no podía enfadarme con esa carita.

-Es verdad, no ha sido nada-, apoyo Aiur, alegre. -El único problema que vamos a tener con el fuego va a ser cuando achicharre a tu equipo ahora después…-

-Tu…Tu debes de ser Aiur, ¿verdad?- Estábamos las tres sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a lo que podría ser un dulce saliera del horno. Mi hermanita le clavo la mirada a Ari enseguida. -Me hablo mucho de ti, solo espero que te guste morder el polvo…-

-Casi tanto como patear traseros con mi drapion, aún le falta a la comida, ¿combatimos?-

-Nada me haría más ilusión…- Nunca…Nunca las había visto más encendidas. Mi hermanita está corriendo a su cuarto, creo que voy a tener la venganza antes de lo esperado…

-Draco…No te lo tomes a mal, pero me sorprende que tu "hermanita sea así…"-

-No te preocupes, te entiendo-. Dije suspirando. Esta clase de cosas me van a perseguir hasta el día de mi muerte, pero es un castigo que estoy dispuesto a llevar. -Sé que he sido un monstruo afuera de estos muros. Que mi pasión me ha jugado malas pasadas, pero no soy una caricatura unidimensional que en cada momento de su vida es poco más que alguien que solo piensa en aquellas cosas que me han traído problemas. Es una niña por el amor de dios, y no soy un monstruo tan grande, especialmente desde que Erin y tu entrasteis a mi vida y me demostrasteis que puedo tener amigas a pesar de mis defectos…Intento ser una buena figura para ella; sé que no puedo reemplazar a su madre…O al hermanito que habría nacido de no ser por la enfermedad, pero hago lo que puedo…-

-No eres tan malo como Smith me hizo creer…- Una mirada tierna y una sonrisa sincera, sientan bastante bien.

-Muchas gracias amiga… Espera, ¿qué Smith dijo que?-

-Me…Me reuní con ella hace un par de días, parece que quería interrogarme un poco sobre el asunto del atraco de Geber y me advirtió de tu comportamiento y tus salidas a correr de castigo y eso…-

-Esto…Es deprimente…Me estoy esforzando por no ser tan como era antes…-

-Le dije eso mismo, que habías cambiado y eras mucho mejor persona. Y nuestra amiga Aria, aunque se ganase una mirada de odio, estaba de acuerdo-.

No dije nada, solamente me levante, ante la mirada nerviosa de Aiur, y le di un abrazo. Se siente muy bien tener amigas que te apoyan. -Muchas…Muchas gracias Ari-.

-N…No hay de que…Es un…Un placer…Hueles a vainilla…-

-¿Eh?-

-Qu…Que me alegro de que pueda apoyarte, has mejorado mucho…-

-Draco… ¿Es tu novia?- La pregunta de Estela nos pilló de improviso. Aiur se apartó de pronto y estaba temblando como un flan.

-¡No! Es decir…Solo soy su amiga…Nada más…No…-

-No me parece que ser mi pareja sea tan malo…- Mi tono era de broma, pero mi escorpida prefería no se lo tomo así…

-¡NO! Quiero decir…No sería malo pero… ¿Combatimos?-

-Por fin, dices algo que tiene sentido colapincho… ¡Prepárate para sentir mi ira!-

Perfecto, ya se habían animado y habíamos dejado el tema de lado…Me pregunto cómo sería tener a Ari de pareja…Sería divertido sin duda, siempre me lo paso bien con ella…Pero bueno, debería dejar de pensar en ello. Miia, Erin y ahora Aiur, tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas para con personas que o ya tienen a alguien o me han dejado claro que no comparten mis gustos. Mejor me centro en el combate, esto será épico.

 **Una salvaje demostración de ira después…**

-Un empate…No me lo puedo creer…- Al menos se sentía bien saber que había perdido contra alguien capaz de poner contra las cuerdas a Aiur, en lugar de una simple niña con un equipo temático.

-Que puedo decir, quizás con otro equipo, uno con algo más de resistencia a ser envenenado…O con las reglas oficiales que impiden a alguien subirse la evasión como un poseso…- No pasó desapercibida la mirada de reto y odio que compartieron las dos, desde sus asiento en extremos opuestos de la mesa.

-No te quejes después de haber tenido tanta suerte con los críticos…-

-Ha sido una vez y estabas muerta de todas formas, no sé qué te molesta…-

-Vale, ¡parad ya las dos!- Aunque pretendiera ser la voz de la razón y la paz, la verdad es que me dolía que mi campeona no le hubiera pegado una paliza a esa maldita polilla. -Ya da igual, luego zanjareis las diferencias con conchas azules-. Y ahí, si por favor espero que ganes Ari, que me ayudes a vengarme por ser humillada repetidamente. Ambas sonrieron ante esa idea, genial, ahora solo me queda pensar si sabotearle el mando a Estrella sería demasiado. Quiero mucho a esa chiquitaja, pero cuando gana se pone un poco insoportable…Especialmente si te gana por décima vez consecutiva. -Voy al baño, en cuando vuelva empezamos-. Espero que no se descontrolen en mi ausencia.

 **-Mientras Draco estaba en el baño-**

-Bueno…Y… ¿Y cómo es vivir con Draco?- Pregunto con curiosidad y nerviosismo la escorpida en cuando perdió de vista a la joven, tras un minuto de incomodo silencio, agarrando con fuerza su bolso contra el pecho y sentada en su sitio.

-Me encanta-, respondió tras dirigirle una mirada extrañada, y picoteando con disimulo de los aperitivos y el bizcocho. -Desde que mi madre se fue, con papa trabajando casi todo el día me sentía muy sola, pero Draco es genial, siempre está ahí para jugar conmigo o hacerme compañía-.

-¿No vas a la escuela, no se supone que puedes hacer amigos allí?-

-Sí, pero muchos otros niños me tienen miedo o me consideran un bicho raro por mis gustos. Es muy difícil hacer amigos de vez en cuando…Pero Draco, le pateo el culo todos los días en los juegos, tanto de consola como de salir fuera, pero la quiero mucho…- Aiur se quedó un minuto extrañada, porque por un segundo le pareció que había escuchado que se había referido a Draco en femenino, pero lo termino atribuyendo a un error en su escucha. -Sé que hay gente que no le cae bien, o que a veces se deprime y se pone a llorar por no ser capaz, según ella, de contener sus emociones e instintos y tengo que abrazarla. Eso ya no le pasa tanto desde que os conoce, la veo más feliz…Esta bien, la vida parece que va mejor para todos últimamente-.

-Estela…Gracias por contarme eso-, Aiur estaba encantada con aquellas palabras, con saber, cada día un poco más, que el viejo Draco había cambiado, gracias a ella, y a Erin. Se emocionó tanto que del gesto que hizo se le cayó el bolso, desperdigando todo su contenido por la sala. La Nintendo Ds, la gameboy, la psp, el móvil o los pañuelos, entre otras cosas menos… inocentes.

-Oh, ¡te has traído cajas de globos!- Estela, sin presenciar la cara de pánico de la artrópoda, se adelantó a coger una. -Tamaño grande, extra resistente y elástico y…Wow, ¡no sabía que había globos con sabor a fresita! ¿Los trajiste para jugar con Draco?-

-S…Sí…Pero, pero no…- Aiur estaba entrando en pánico. Se catapulto hacia delante a quitarle la caja de las manos y guardarla de nuevo. -No…No le digas nada, ¿vale? Es…Es una sorpresa por si le apetece y nos aburrimos después…- Era raro verla roja y a la vez pálida, deseaba con todo su corazón que la niña no dijera nada.

-Vaaale-, comento aburrida, retirándose a su asiento. -Pero este…Este lo inflo yo-. Para sorpresa y terror de la artrópoda, se las había apañado para sisarle uno de la caja, que no tardo en desenrollar y empezar a inflar de un par de buenos soplos.

-¡E…Eh amiga! ¡Vamos, dame ese globo!- Aiur se lanzó con rapidez a intentar arrebatárselo de las manos o pincharlo, pero era un objetivo demasiado pequeño y ágil, especialmente cuando tiene que ir con cuidado de no hacerle daño a la pequeña de por sí. La persiguió por media casa, y lo peor de todo, entre risas de la pequeña y la completa vergüenza de la mayor, fue cuando Draco recibió el pase en su cara tras salir del baño.

-Eh…- Tan pronto como impacto, a la escorpida se le paro el tiempo en seco. Se quedó paralizada al lado de la puerta del baño, mientras Estela se escurría por su lomo quitinoso y Draco sostenía como podía el "globito".

-Esto… ¿Esto es…?-

-¡Un globito!- Dijo con alegría la pequeña. Después miro a una joven paralizada por la situación y después de ello de vuelta a Draco. -Lo encontré en el cuarto de papa mientras no estabas, aunque Ari no quería que jugase con él por la casa, no sé porque… ¿A qué mola?, ¡incluso es de sabor fresa!-

-Ah, eso…Eso me calma…Bueno, estos globitos no deberías dejugar con ellos, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿verdad Ari?- La mirada de la escorpida era un poema, pero no tardo en aceptar las condiciones de su amiga y en el fondo, agradecerle a la niña su discreción, al final, sí que cumplió aquello de que no se lo diría a Draco.

-Bueno, pues nada… ¿Vamos a la peli?-

 **-Unas horas después…-**

-Bueno, ha estado bastante bien…- Lo reconozco, ha sido una sesión muy tranquila. Sin Erin de por medio las posibilidades de que acabe haciendo más ejercicio que un soldado es muy reducido. La compañía es agradable y estoy llena. -Eso si pequeñaja, ya sabes qué hora es…-

-En serio… ¿En serio es necesario?- Que apenada suena, pero si era necesario. Han pasado ya varios días y estaba cubierta de migas de la comida.

-Sí, y me lo prometiste…Vamos…-

-Ains…Bueno, vamos señor pato, vamos a bañarnos-. No tengo ni idea de donde saco a ese patito de goma con el antifaz, nunca deja de sorprenderme. No tardamos mucho en quedarnos solas las dos, retumbadas en los grandes sillones del salón.

-Bueno Aiur, ¿qué te pareció la peli?-

-Eh…Pues estuvo bien…Pero no tanto como lo que cocinasteis, gracias-.

-No hace falta darlas, me gusta pasar el rato contigo…Por cierto, se cuál es tu afición, pero, ¿alguna vez te he enseñado la mía?-

-No, creo que no vamos, que yo recuerde-.

-Pues vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que enseñarte-.

-¿A tu cuarto? ¿Tu cuarto de tu cuarto, donde duermes, solos, mientras Estela se baña?-

No me esperaba esa reacción la verdad, por un segundo temí que tuviera pánico de ir allí, pero la verdad, parecía que le gustaba la idea, aunque fuera por su cara y lo rápida que se puso de pie. -Sí, mi cuarto…A menos que tengas algo en contra o…-

Pero se me adelanto y empezó a andar para mi habitación, aunque se paró a medio camino porque solo sabía que estaba en el piso de arriba. La adelante y la guie a mi cuarto, aunque se le notaba algo nerviosa, no tanto como yo por llevar por primera vez a una amiga a mi habitación.

-Y…Aquí estamos-, comente abriendo la puerta de par en par y dejándola entrar, internándome yo también.

-Oh…No es como me la…Me la imaginaba…-Tras un vistazo general, avanzo a una de las paredes y pareció fijarse en especial en una fotografía del parque que saque hace unos meses, lo admito, era de las que más me gustaba de todas. -Tienes muchas fotografías… ¿Es tu afición?-

-Así es-. Me adelante y cogí mi cámara de la mesa. -Sé que lo normal son los juegos, cocinar o salir por ahí, pero me ha encantado desde que tengo memoria. Esa…Esa capacidad de paralizar para siempre un momento de la existencia y plasmarlo de forma tan gráfica, simplemente me encanta. Tu necesitabas subir al nivel cincuenta con la clase de hechicero para desbloquear la capacidad de congelar una zona, usando el conjuro de parálisis espacial, pero solo dura unos minutos…Yo solo necesito esto y lo tengo para siempre-. Me sentía orgullosa de eso, son muchos años de práctica para sacar buenas fotografías y era algo que simplemente me encantaba.

Aiur, por su lado me miraba de forma un tanto extrañada, sonrojada incluso. -Eso…Eso es…Fantástico…-

-Gracias amiga. He estado coleccionando fotografías durante años, luego nos hacemos una, ¿vale?-

-¡Sí! Este…Si por favor, sería bastante bonito…Por cierto, pedazo de cámara, ¿cuánto te costó?-

-Nada realmente-. Me deje caer en la cama, sentándome. -Fue un regalo de mi madre-.

-Tu madre-. Se acercó, con la mirada curiosa. -Draco, tu nunca me has hablado de tu familia… ¿Quién es ella?-

-¿Mi madre? Ella es una Wurm, ya sabes, esa especie de dragones serpiente sin alas…supongo que por eso nunca llegue a prender a volar…-

-Oh, entonces… ¿Tu padre es también un dragón o algo supongo? Ya sabes, para que salieras como saliste-.

-Nunca tuve padre-. Admití secamente, empezaba a recordar cosas, cosas que no me gustaban.

-¿No?...Entonces como es que…-

-Soy adoptada-. Admití al final, se merece saber la verdad y, bueno, quizás soltarlo todo ayude, no fue tan mal pasado, supongo. -No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, era solo una cría, sola y desamparada. Mi madre, Barethna, dijo que me encontró en un callejón en un pueblo perdido de Nueva Zelanda comiéndome una ardilla…Era una criatura salvaje, nunca supe que fue de mis padres biológicos. Ella me recogió y me crio como a su hija. Era…Es doctora. Esta ahora mismo en Laos, como parte de un programa de vacunación o algo. Por eso hace mucho que no la veo, pero vendrá por navidad. Me apunte al programa para dejar de serle una carga. Soy una pena en todo lo relacionado con la medicina y ella esperaba que esto me abriera las puertas a una vida más estable, con amigos y esas cosas. Porque cuando me estuvo criando, nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Entre la persecución de los humanos y lo distantes que estaban las comunidades que atendíamos, viaje en mi juventud por toda Oceanía y la mitad de Asia, nunca tuve un lugar fijo donde crecer, supongo que por eso le cogí tanto cariño a tomar recuerdos en forma de fotos a todos los lugares que visitaba. Era la última vez que pensaba que vería algunos y para ser franco, en muchos casos era verdad.-

De pronto Aiur me abrazo con fuera, con sus brazos humanos y pinzas. -Draco…Te entiendo…Mucho más de lo que crees…Sola, perseguida por aquellos que son diferentes, escondiéndote, buscando buenos recuerdos que mundo que no son parte de tu vida, una sola presencia familiar…Creo que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor, recuérdame que no me vuelva a quejar de tu odio a los humanos-.

Lo admito, eso me provoco una lágrima. Yo también la abrace, todo lo fuerte que pude y me dije a mi misma, que el resto, se quedaría en secreto.

Aiur no necesitaba saber las partes que de verdad me llevaron a ver durante años a los humanos, y más concretamente a los hombres como monstruos. Eso solo la deprimiría. Describirle como eran de patéticos aquellos días. Moviéndonos de un lado para otro por no tener casa fija y llevar un estilo de vida poco menos de nómada. Lo rechazadas que éramos en ocasiones por la orientación de mi madre incluso en comunidades de liminales o como surgió mi odio hacia los humanos. Aun lo recuerdo, con terrorífica claridad. No me acuerdo de donde o cuando, pero si cierro los ojos y me concentro veo como esos burdos seres inferiores intentaron aprovecharse de mi cuando tenía cierta edad, como mi madre se interpuso para defenderme y se ganó un disparo en el hombro no cubierto por escamas que le condeno a perder un brazo, algo de lo que me llevo sintiendo parcialmente culpable desde entonces. Sé que no todos los varones humanos son bestias agresivas sin cerebro, pero cada vez que veo a uno, aun siendo en sus ojos los mismos impulsos primitivos que tenían esos imbéciles aquella noche…No es hora de contarle eso y arruinar el ambiente, de eso ya se encargaría el timbre que empezó a resonar, una y otra vez de fondo.

-Yo me encargo, quédate y disfruta de las fotos-. Admito que fue un buen abrazo, ayudan mucho. Me separe como pude de ella y la deje con las fotos. Estela aún seguía en el baño de forma que fui directa al recibidor.

-Ya voy, ya voy-, no sé quién era, pero me estaba metiendo prisa. -¿Si, quien…? ¿Smith que haces aquí?- Me sorprendí al verla en la puerta, acompañada por Zombina y Manako. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Draco…Tenemos que hablar-.

 **-Hace unas horas, mientras disfrutaban del maratón de películas-**

-Señor Nozokai, en unos minutos estaremos en el aeropuerto-. Comento de pronto la chofer, sin mirar para atrás con una voz alegre, nerviosa y ligeramente picante.

-Gracias, ahora centrémonos, secretaria, pásame los informes-. En la parte de atrás de la limusina, su secretaria abrió un maletín y le paso una serie de informes. Al lado de Nozokai iban dos guardaespaldas de considerable tamaño, serios y callados.

-Gracias…Por lo que veo nuestro estimado aliado Berlini está sufriendo perdidas en varios sectores… ¿Cuánto durara el vuelo?-

-Tres horas señor, hasta Papua. Laela debería de estar esperándonos a nuestra llegada-.

-¿Laela? Ahora si me siento seguro. Esta es una oportunidad muy importante y…- Detuvo un segundo sus palabras al ver que ya habían aparcado en un lugar alejado del aeropuerto. Intento bajar, pero las puertas tenían puesto el seguro. -Se…Ha…Atascado, ¿en serio esto, hoy?-

-Siempre me ha gustado almorzar en un lugar privado y pequeño…- Comentaba la chofer, quitándose la gorra y dejando ver su melena rojiza.

-¿Qué dice Sakura?- Respondió Nozokai. -No es la hora del almuerzo-.

-Sí que es la hora de comer, y para ti, yo soy La Bomba-.

 **-De vuelta al punto actual-**

-Que… ¿Qué es eso?- Ya me parecía raro que hubiéramos entrado sin más, que llevasen ese rostro serio y sentasen en el salón sin medir palabra, pero esa foto…

-Eso…Es Nozokai-. La respuesta de la coordinadora me helo el alma. Esa foto, mostraba una masa amorfa y retorcida de hueso y sangre con pequeñas tiras de carne pegadas a lo que supongo era un cráneo…Yo no recordaba a mi casero así, pero ella continuo.

-Un empleado del aeropuerto nos informó. Lo encontraron así, junto con su secretaria y su guardaespaldas en su limusina, a medio devorar…Por las marcas de dientes, suponemos que fueron…Devorados por alguna clase de liminal….-

-Quien… ¿Quién puede hacer esto?-

-Algunos no muertos-, interrumpió Zombina. -Por cómo eran las marcas. Hay rumores desde hace un tiempo de una ghoul en la ciudad, a pesar de ser liminales prohibidas en este país…-

-En todo caso, por eso estamos aquí. Los granates, Tio y Doppel están peinando el área y buscando más pistas, pero tenemos que informar a la familia…-

-¡Más invitadas!- Ahora sí que estaba aterrada. Me gire en el acto, levantándome. Era Estela, en su albornoz negro y con el patito de la mano. -¿Sois más amigas de Draco?-

-Sí, sí lo son…Oye amiga, estamos discutiendo un tema privado, ¿te importaría esperar un minuto en tu cuarto?-

-Jooooo…Bueno, vale, pero date prisa, ¿vale?-

-¿Tiene alguien con quien pueda quedarse?- Comento Smith, se la veía tan tranquila…Me pregunto como lo hace.

-Tiene…Tiene un tío en Corea del Sur. Puede quedarse con el…Pero…Perdón, pero es demasiado; ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¡Esta mañana estaba como un rosa!-

-También estaba el cadáver de su chofer en el maletero, en condiciones similares; suponemos que alguien la suplanto y los llevo a un sitio alejado-. Agradezco mucho que Manako se levantase y me pusiera la mano en el hombro, estaba tan afectada que no deje de mirar las escaleras por las que Estela se fue antes. -Sea quien sea debe de ser un profesional. Había dos kilos de explosivos en el coche por si le pillaban poder eliminar todas las pruebas, era una gran bomba…-

Esto…Es demasiado. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada los giros bruscos de la vida, a no volver a ver a alguien nunca más, pero de todas formas…De esta forma. ¿Por qué? Es decir, puedo entender que merezca castigo, lo he hecho muy mal a lo largo del tiempo, pero Estela perdió a su madre a manos del cáncer hace años…Y ahora a su padre, no sé si podrá soportarlo, es solo una niña.

-Yo…Yo hablare con ella. Le diré que su padre no ha muerto, pero está enfermo o en coma o algo…No quiero arriesgarme a que no pueda soportar la noticia ahora mismo y que tiene que irse con su tío una temporada…Que se lleve el chasco sin arruinar del todo su infancia…-

-Muy bien, pero aún queda el tema de su lugar de residencia…- Smith tenía razón, sin mi anfitrión, estaba sola. Y no sé si con mis antecedentes habría alguien que me aceptaría. -Según la normativa vigente, tendremos que reubicarte…-

-Puedo… ¿Puedo aceptarla yo?- Esas palabras me sorprendieron. Aiur, que al parecer estaba escuchando a escondidas desde hace un rato, se decidió presentarse. -Es decir…Mi casa es un poco pequeña, pero ya le conozco, estoy dispuesta a aceptarle y teóricamente hablando soy ciudadana japonesa…En el acta no especifica que tenga que ser un humano el anfitrión, solo que debe de tener los papeles en línea…Yo me pase una semana en los juzgados tras la revelación y tengo la nacionalidad y todo en orden…-

Menudo discurso que había soltado…Y lo peor es que era cierto, a estar de sonar nerviosa.

-Muy bien. Draco, haz las maletas y habla con Estela, del resto nos encargamos nosotros…Perdona las prisas o si no sueno muy afectada, pero hay mucho que hacer derivado de todo esto y no quiero perder tiempo para hacer justicia.-

-Muchas gracias Aiur-, le agradecí, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de Estela, esto sería duro.

-…-

-¡Hola Estela! ¿Qué haces?- Cálmate, tranquilízate, estás haciendo lo correcto.

-El señor pato quería entrenar con el lanzamiento de shurikens y estamos practicando-. La pared daba buena muestra de su excelente puntería. -¿Ya acabasteis de hablar, se van a quedar tus amigas?-

-No mucho más, están aclarando dos temas con Aiur…Estela, son de la policía-.

-¿Es que ha pasado algo grave, te has metido en otro lio?- Esas palabras me sacaron una sola sonrisa pesada. Era tan difícil soltarlo, como sería tener que decir la verdad. Me adelante hasta su cama, y me senté a su lado, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola hasta poder decir algo.

-Tu padre ha sufrido un accidente en la carretera. Este ahora mismo muy mal en el hospital-. Ella me miro, con sus enormes ojos, inocentes, puros. Entendía lo que yo le decía, lo puedo asegurar, pero no dijo palabra, no reacciono. Al final, decidí seguir hablando. -Han venido a decírnoslo. Se irán dentro de poco para meter en la cárcel al conductor que provoco el accidente múltiple. Es posible que se quede mucho tiempo en coma o indispuesto, por eso llamare a tu tío en Corea y lo mejor es que pases un tiempo con él. Según me han dicho tendrás que pasar la noche con ellas, por algún lio de papeleo raro…- Seguía en silencio completo, mirándome. Había soltado al señor pato. -Estela…Lo siento-.

Y siguió sin decir nada. De la forma más torpe de la que la vi capaz nunca, subió a la cama y se abrazó a mí, hundiendo su cara en mi regazo. No estaba llorando, no temblaba, no pronunciaba palabra, solo estaba ahí. De alguna forma, creo que supe uno de los muchos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, o quizás solo es el ego de mi estirpe.

-No te preocupes amiga, no es un adiós, solo un hastapronto…Iré a visitarte cuando pueda, lo prometo-.

Pero seguía sin hablar.

Y así paso, un minuto, dos, una hora, cuanto tiempo, que se yo. Finalmente Mon subió a ver qué pasaba, creo que Aiur y la pobre cíclope casi lloran ante la escena, yo no sé cómo he podido resistir tanto, creo que estoy también en shock por todo esto, demasiado, demasiado rápido. Esta mañana no podía sospechar que dormiría en una cama diferente, o que podría tardar años en ver a mí amiga otra vez.

Palabras amables, leves tirones, en inicio no quiere separarse ni yo la quiero dejar ir, pero poco a poco se rinde, como yo. Los minutos siguen pasando, bajamos lentas al recibidor, desde el cual se puede ver un coche esperando para llevársela. Sin mirar atrás y sin pararse sigue caminando, Smith promete atención psicológica para la joven, que al parecer lo necesita si una mentira le deja tan rota.

Lo poco que sentí ese momento, fue la mano de Aiur entrelazándose con la mía, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa menuda figura, a esa personita que era una víctima inocente de todos los cambios que está sufriendo el mundo.

-¡Te veré pronto, es una promesa!- Se giró antes de subir al coche, gritándolo con su voz alegre, ya no pude contener las lágrimas. -¡Te quiero hermanita!-

Y mi mundo también colapso.

 **-Unas horas más tarde…-**

-Es…Es un poco pequeño, lo admito, pero al menos es un techo…Aunque es algo vergonzoso, por eso eres el primero que traigo aquí…-

-Aiur, gracias, es más de lo que podría pedirte o pagarte, nunca-.

-Es un placer Draco, tú me has ayudado a pasar a una vida más plena, dejarte ahora en la calle sería una mala jugada por mi parte…Bueno, aquí tenemos el salón-recibidor-cocina. El sofá el nuevo, me lo compro mi hermanito intenta no mancharlo. Tenemos también la nevera llena por si tienes hambre, sírvete, me dan muchos descuentos y dineros por tenerte de huésped, no te cortes. Tienes también a tu disposición mi colección completa de juegos. Pero ten cuidado, hay algunos que más que ayudarte a relajarte, te condenan a la ira…Puto nivel del puente del Crash Bandicoot…En fin, mi cuarto es esa puerta y el baño esa otra, puedes dormir donde prefieras. En la ducha, el sofá, el suelo, te dejo la cama…O dormimos los dos juntos en ella, como prefieras-.

-El sofá está bien, gracias…Si no te importa, voy a dejar mis cosas aquí mismo y mañana las ordeno, estoy por los suelos y es muy tarde ya…-

-O, claro, lo entiendo…Pues nada, buenas noches Draco-.

-Gracias…Buenas noches…Ari-.

Juraría…que la he visto sonrojarse antes de correr a su habitación. No sé porque, solo ha sido un beso en la frente, por puro agradecimiento…En fin, necesito descansar, no quiero ni pensar, ha sido un día, demasiado largo.

 **Oh, my, god…Esto ha sido mucho tiempo y tengo que recuperar el aliento… ¿Por qué me persigue tanta gente? Ah, sí, el cliffhanger…Bueno.**

 **Pues nada, aquí lo dejamos por ahora. Soy consciente que Estela queda un poco forzada, pero como dije tenía que acabar ya con esto, soltarlo todo, por eso quizás no le diera tanto tiempo como merece y su efecto sea menor, soy consciente, pero en serio, lo necesitaba.**

 **Bueno, pues nada, os veré en la próxima y que paséis un gran día, ¡talue!**

 _Nuevo mensaje de texto recibido._

 _¡Ey Geber! Soy yo, solo quería decirte que ya me he ocupado del asunto que querías._

 _No sé qué le estarás haciendo a tu wyvern, pedazo de pervertido, pero deberías coger el teléfono, hay muchos detalles que darte y fuiste tú el que me pidió un informe cada vez que lo considerase oportuno. Pues adivina, ahora es oportuno y con estas garras paso mucho de escribírtelo todo por el móvil, no quiero tener que estar otras dos horas en la tienda de móviles soportando a canijas que no paran de gritarle a todo el mundo._

 _Por cierto, el tal Nozokai sería un cómplice de GC, pero estaba delicioso, ya sé que las órdenes eran solo vigilarle, pero no me pude resistir y esto pondrá las cosas más fáciles, ya me conoces. En fin, tú disfruta de tus vacaciones intentando montante tu harem de reptilianas, que algunas estaremos al pie del cañón hasta que vuelvas. Espero que el pago que me prometiste merezca la pena…Y eso, ¡llama cuando puedas sacar la cabeza de bajo las faldas de Erin maldito!_

 _De Daiging, "La Bomba"._


	21. En el corazón del desierto

**Oh, que rápido fue esto, ¿solo una semana? No me lo puedo creer, pero bueno, es lo que tiene el no poder escribir durante largo tiempo, al final te pueden las ganas…**

 **No es un capi muy largo, porque, bueno, ya sabéis que mi media esta sobre las 8000 palabrejas, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual.**

 **En esta ocasión no deje comentario post escrito, asique lo digo aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir y que paséis un gran día!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Y bajo el sol del desierto, emprendió el vuelo. El astro rey todavía no se había alzado lo suficiente como para plagar aquellas tierras con el calor infernal al que los escasos habitantes estaban acostumbrados, y bajo las escasas nubes aún corría un leve vientecito que ayudaba a la wyvern a soportar los primeros rayos de sol y a alzar el vuelo, a cientos de metros por encima de las arenas, alejándose a toda velocidad de casa. Tenía un objetivo, una misión, sabia a donde se dirigía.

En el desierto había muchas criaturas terribles, cazadores implacables. Incluso si uno dejaba de lado las criaturas más animales, como los tiburones areneros, las poblaciones inteligentes de la zona no eran mejores. Había comunidades de elementales de tierra en las montañas rocosas, seguramente eran la especie más pacífica de todas. Había escorpidas dormitando, a la emboscada bajo la arena. Seres como Aiur, si bien esta por raza era mucho más grande y fuerte que la media, pero con un instinto asesino mucho más desarrollado. Un viejo pacto no escrito, suscitaba una cierta paz entre ambas especies venenosas. Los humanos, especialmente los tribales siempre podían ser un problema, y luego estaba su hermana.

Garane…El solo pensar de aquel nombre le helaba la sangre. Correspondía a una joven que no quería encontrarse, que solo le llenaba el corazón de un odio indescriptible. Una traidora, un error que no debería de existir, recuerdo de sus peores momentos y mayores dolores. Siempre les robaba las presas, les raptaba a los humanos como llegasen tarde a rescatarlos…Por eso había elegido ese territorio de caza, por mucho que la odiara, ella parecía tener consciente que era su hermana mayor y, si bien seguía comportándose de esa manera tan prepotente, era buena a su manera. Normalmente las otras, si les pillaba tras la caza, volvían al pueblo sin presa y con más hueso roto, ella al menos volvía entera y con una parte de lo matado.

Esa…Esa criatura era un error en toda la medida de lo posible. Un ser que le colmaba las pesadillas, del que creía haberse librado con el tiempo y su viaje; ya nadie cazaba después de todo en aquellos dominios, pero ahora retornaba.

-Geber…No dejare que ese monstruo te lleve, no volveré a perder…- Se susurraba a su misma, a medida que los metros se volvían kilómetros. Era la única que conocía su guarida, donde estaba, como entrar. Iba directa a la boca del lobo, un lugar del que nadie salía con vida, salvo ella. Sabía lo que pasaría, que es posible que muriera allí, pero para ella, la prioridad era simplemente salvar a su anfitrión. Si le era fácil pensar que prefería morir antes que perderle para siempre, si las opciones eran morir o dejarle en sus manos para los restos…Moriría, ya había soportado demasiado como para ceder más, no en algo tan importante.

-Estúpido, estúpido estúpido estúpido…Esto no tendría que haber pasado, si solo me hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera tenido más cuidado…Hermana…No te perdonaré esta, hoy, morirás tú, o moriré yo. No voy a permitir que un error así sigua respirando…- Se repetía, una y otra vez a cada aleteo. Su corazón le iba a mil y la rabia corría por sus venas, sentía la urgencia en cada bocanada de aire.

Y al final, lo vio. Para muchos pasaría desapercibido, una trampa astutamente camuflada que había sido la perdición de muchos. En un enorme círculo salido de la nada entre las arenas, el suelo cambiaba a un color un tono más ocre. Pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero era una cazadora, y ya conocía ese lugar.

Lo sobrevoló, y calló en picado contra ese sector de la tierra, manchándose de arena el camisón que llevaba, no se había preocupado ni de cambiarse antes de partir en su búsqueda, y el cinturón que lo ceñía a su cuerpo. Atravesó la fina capa de arena sin problemas, dando a una enorme cámara, grande como para albergar a cientos de personas, con paredes de arenisca y un sueño polvoriento, estaba toda unida y consolidada con una extraña sustancia ocre que retenía la arena a las paredes, suelo y techo. A pesar de la escasa luz sus ojos se adaptaron en cuestión de segundos a aquella zona.

Miro por todos lados. Algunos agujeros rompían la continuidad del paisaje, grandes como para que un rinoceronte los cruzase sin problemas. Había calaveras y restos de huesos y pies colgados o pegados a todas partes. Sufrió un escalofrío al ver lo que quedaba del coche de alquiler en el que llegaron, destrozado en la pared como una mera decoración. Pero todo fue peor cuando le vio, a su anfitrión, su compañero, inconsciente, con la ropa de campo destrozada, pegado a una pared en postura de crucifixión. Tenía varios arañazos en la piel expuesta y la cabeza baja. Una de sus manos aún sostenía con desgana y fuerza su martillo de acero que usaba para obtener las muestras, manchado en tierra y lo que parecía sangre verdosa.

Al verlo, se le paralizó el mundo por un segundo. Aún rezaba mientras volaba hacia allí que no fuera verdad, que estuviera equivocada. Que otro depredador, o quizás un descuido de esos estúpidos humanos, pero no. Tenía razón. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, apretó las alas y los dientes. Estaba furiosa, pero como buena cazadora, sabe que no es tan fácil, nunca lo era con su hermana.

-Hermanitaaaaa-. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al instante. Mirando para todos lados de forma frenética, intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. De aquellas palabras, de los ruidos de algo grande arrastrándose hacia ella.

No tardó mucho en aparecer, por uno de los agujeros laterales, cerca de su geólogo. Garane.

Wyverns, escorpidas, elementales y algunos elfos de las arenas, eran las razas dominantes en aquel desierto, exceptuando como siempre a los humanos que eran poco más que invitados en sus caravanas a través de las arenas, pero había una raza más dormitando entre las arenas. Los gusanos gigantes, como su hermana.

Temidos por humanos y elfos, que se refugiaban en las rocas con los elementales o se protegían con magia y acero. Eran depredadores gigantescos, gruesos como ruedas de camión y largos como una ballena. Con grandes poderes regenerativos, sus bocas supuraban de colmillos venenosos y, en el centro de su boca, que se abría como una flor, una figura humana, rosada y suave, una parte de ellos para tentar a los viajeros.

Los gusanos de arena, solo temían a las escorpidas, pues sus venenos eran letales para sus musculosos cuerpos. Las wyverns, por otra parte, no tenían tanta suerte. Se refugiaban en lo alto, en los cielos y las peñas más altas, bajando a tierra solo cuando no quedaba otra, pues estas monstruosidades, siempre estaban al acecho bajo las ardientes arenas.

Ahora, ante ella, se mostraba Garane, una de aquellas criaturas. Su cuerpo principal era enorme y musculoso, surcado por granos de arena, heridas cerradas y coloreado de un naranja arenoso. Se deslizo con facilidad hasta la wyvern, la rodeo con su cuerpo y alzo su parte delantera sobre ella, dejando clara la diferencia de tamaños y fuerza. Allí, su boca se abrió de par en par, desvelando a la joven en el cuerpo de la bestia. Esa parte, era bastante agraciada si puede decir eso. Larga melena rosada, granes atributos, hermosos ojos marrones que destacaban del rosado salmón de todo su cuerpo, que se unía por las caderas a su parte de gusano. Esa joven, sonrió, poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la de su hermana.

Y con solo verla, mirarla a la cara y ver esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él, recordó en un miserable instante de tiempo uno de sus más dolorosos recuerdos.

 **-Hace bastantes años, en el desierto-**

-Mira tesoro, esa es la osa menor, y con algo de suerte, tras esas nubes, podremos ver ahora en poco a su hermanita…- En una parte apartada y solitaria de la peña donde las wyverns residían, cerca del eterno mar de arenas, un hombre mayor, con túnica desgastada estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre la roca, mirando al cielo. Tenía un rostro arrugado pero jovial, destacando que aún le quedaban algunos años buenos. Pelo corto entre el rubio y el blanco y una pequeña cicatriz en el moflete.

-Wow, ¡eso es genial abuelo!- Exclamaba una joven escamada muy peculiar. Una joven wyverns de verdes escamas y un pelo de un precioso morado claro. No tendría ni ocho años. -¡Ahora cuéntame otra vez la historia de cómo llegaste mientras se aparta la nube!-

-Jeje, claro Erin, veamos-. Se acomodó para mirar mejor a su nieta, que esperaba sentada a su lado. -El mayor Charles nos envió a mí, a James Bullock y a Jack Johnson a entregar un mensaje de suma importancia a nuestros aliados. Pero el camino estaba sembrado de enemigos y el bosque era enorme y espeso. Me perdí. Una mala caída arruino mi brújula y mi mapa y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba perdido en aquellos bosques. Sin poder llegar a entregar el mensaje me pase meses escurriéndome por las zonas salvajes de Europa sin poder hacer nada más que rezar por pasar desapercibido. Mi primer contacto con la civilización en meses fue un golpe de suerte. Un comerciante turco que se ofreció a llevarme a la civilización. Tareb, fue un gran amigo y por fortuna hablaba inglés. Trabaje para el mientras la guerra seguía, en mi país era un paria, no tenía mucha intención de morir por él. Luego me ofrecí a acompañarle a través del desierto en aquel viaje comercial, y bueno…El resto ya lo sabes…-

-¿Alguna vez echas de menos tú viejo país abuelo?-

-Alguna vez. Dios al principio hubo días que mataría por una tarta de manzana de las buenas…Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y conocí a tu abuela, hace ya… ¿ochenta años? Perdí la cuenta. Cada día me gustaba vivir aquí un poquito más, especialmente por ti…Eres mi mayor tesoro Fresita-.

-¡Abuelo!- Dijo sonrojándose, dándole un golpecito en la nariz con la cola. -¡Ese es el apodo de la abuela! ¿porqueeeeee? Y…Espera, ¿los humanos vivís tanto?-

-A ella se lo decimos por su mechón rosa, a ti por tu carita de fresita adorable. Y no, no lo hacemos, pero mi padre era un elfo. Supongo que se me ha pegado algo de su longevidad, por eso sigo siendo un mozalbete y estoy seguro que te veré crecer…Fresita-.

No le dio tiempo, sin embargo, al viejo soldado a recibir otro inflamiento de mofletes de su nieta. De la arena, como una exhalación, surgió una nube de arena. Unas mandíbulas gigantes, una mirada humana, una gusano gigante. Que atrapo a su abuelo y le propino un coletazo, que la envió a volar. Erin solo pudo levantarse con lentitud mientras veía aquel rastro de arena desaparecer en la lejanía, impotente.

Asustada y preocupada, levanto el vuelo y fue corriendo a avisar a su familia, entrando de golpe por la ventana.

-¡Mama, abuela!- Gritaba desesperada, llamando la atención de las wyverns que estaban despedazando una última presa cazada.

-¿Qué pasa tesorito?- Intervino con rapidez Fana, dejando de lado el cadáver y yendo a darle un besito en la frente a su hija. -¿Y el abuelo?-

-Un gusano, la arena…El abuelo…- Suspiraba, cansada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Los huesos de la presa crujieron cuando la abuela entendió la noticia. Su madre también se alarmo enseguida.

-¡Mama, ve a avisar a las cazadoras, yo rastreo!-

-No-, dijo con autoridad la anciana, lanzando a un lado su bastón y corriendo por la ventana hacia el desierto. -Tu acuesta a Erin y avísalas, yo voy por el-.

Lo recuerda todo con sumo detalle. Su abuela saliendo a volar por la ventana, su madre abrazándola y llevándola a dormir, la preocupación que le quito el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche.

Pasaron los días. Tras casi dos semanas, recuperaron el cuerpo desecho de su abuelo. No la dejaron ir a darle un último adiós, para no traumarla al ver a aquel hombre en ese estado. Solo espero afuera, sentada en un pequeño asiento, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-Ey, ¿no es el funeral de ese viejo loco?- Comento un adolescente que paso por allí. Pensando en voz alta.

-¡ES MI ABUELO!- Esas palabras casuales, provocaron una explosión de ira en la joven, que se lanzó hacia el muchacho y empezó a golpearle hasta partirle la mitad de las costillas. -¡ESTUPIDO HUMANO!-

 **-De vuelta al presente-**

Allí estaba, un error que no debería de haber existido. Aquella criatura que rapto a su abuelo, lo había hecho movida por un deseo básico. Su vida daba a su fin de forma natural, y necesitaba encontrar alguien para dejar descendencia. El abuelo de Erin estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados, y las sustancias afrodisiacas de la criatura hicieron el resto. Años después aquella monstruosidad que le llamaba hermana, consciente de su parentesco, aunque no compartieran padre o madre, empezó a aparecer por el desierto. Le daba asco e ira, su sola presencia, aunque solo sea por lo que su vida representaba.

-¡Hola hermanita! Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿qué te trae de nuevo a este rincón del desierto?- Un tono cariñoso y tranquilo, confiado y fuerte. Con un toque aterrador que podría helar la sangre de casi cualquiera, pero la wyvern ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo sabes bien, te llevaste hoy alguien de nuestro hogar, vengo por el-. Intentaba sonar calmada. No por esperanza de hacerla razonar, sino por no comenzar su combate en tan mala aposición.

-¿Quién?, ¡oh, querrás decir el!- Se retiró un poco, acercándose a Geber, hasta ponerse a su lado. Le levanto la cabeza con las manos y le dirigió una mirada a ambos. -Sí, huele a ti, debí de suponer que era tu esposo o algo…Ains…Mira hermanita, ya soy muy buena contigo, pero no te lo vas a llevar. No puedo soportar el vivir sola más tiempo, ¡todos me tienen miedo! Así no se puede vivir-.

-Todos te tienen miedo porque les haces cosas como robarles al novio-. Respondió seria y enfadada, preparándose para saltar a por ella. En parte sabía que no podía culparla. Por naturaleza esos anélidos eran solitarios, avariciosos y agresivos, más cercanos a animales que a liminales o personas. Y era un caso extraordinario que se molestase en hablar el lugar de querer matarla. Pero no podía por eso perdonarla por lo que había hecho. -Ve y rapta otro, los demás no me importan, solo el.-

-No…Llevo semanas acechando, todos son tan precavidos ahora…No puedo soportar más el silencio… ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? La cumbre es tan solitaria. Incluso las otras de mi especie me buscan matar cuando me ven. Intente ser mejor, pero todos creen que solo soy un monstruo. Están tan acostumbrados a lo que fueron mi madre y abuela que ya no se esperan otra cosa de mí ni me dan pie a poder ser más…Hermanita, tú has sido la única con el valor para hablarme, y por eso sigues con vida. Porque si todos quieren un monstruo, lo tendrán… ¡Ya lo tengo!- Exclamo de pronto. Volviéndose a poner al lado del joven del cual se había separado mientras hablaba, casi gritando, sus pensamientos. -Yo no puedo seguir tan sola, pero no necesito forzosamente una pareja…Me quedare con el humano unos…Digamos, diez años para que me de alguien que me consuele un poco en las noches. Después de eso, iré a tu poblado y lo devolveré, sin un rasguño, vivo y todo para ti. Si tienes especial encaprichamiento con este, puedes quitarle tú la primera vez. Es aún virgen, lo he comprobado-.

-No…-

-Hermana, he sido más que paciente contigo. He acallado esas voces del instinto que me dicen que solo eres una amenaza y te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, porque no volveré a estar sola, te lo aseguro…Coge mi oferta, o lárgate para siempre-.

-No, no voy a vivir con esa verdad. Es MI esclavo, MI anfitrión, MI pareja y no voy a consentir que nadie se lo quede, más que yo-.

-Espera, espera espera…Hermanita, ¿cómo que pareja?- Se acercó un poco a la wyvern, con una mueca de incredulidad. -Supuse que algún día te daría la comezón incurable y que elegirías a alguno para darte placer…Pero, ¿pareja? ¿Tu? ¿La misma que despreciaba a los humanos por encima de cualquier otra cosa?-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- A pesar de todo el ambiente se había sonrojado un poco. -¡No lo amo! Quien dice pareja dice…-

Y en ese preciso segundo de bajar la guardia, de ceder ante las partes más superficiales de su ser, que aún negaban todo sentimiento, había sido golpeada. La descomunal y extremadamente fuerte cola de su hermana había girado y golpeado a la joven, mandándola a volar un par de metros, dañando y ensuciando su ropa y llenándole de rasguños la piel. Se comenzó a levantar, quejándose del golpe. Si hubiera sido un humano y no una de las especies liminales más resistentes, no le quedaría hueso entero en el cuerpo.

-Lo siento hermanita, de verdad apreciaba tus visitas-. Empezó a arrastrar su descomunal cuerpo hasta Erin, que se terminó de incorporar de pronto dando una vuelta hacia atrás y alzando el aguijón, en señal de amenaza.

Acto seguido, Erin se lanzó para delante. Batiendo con fuerza las alas para elevarse unos metros en el aire y abalanzarse hacia delante de golpe, con la firme intención de arrancarle su vulnerable parte humanoide del resto del cuerpo.

Garane, demostrando que ella también era una cazadora nata, evadió el ataque echándose a un lado. A pesar de lo cual las garras de la wyvern le dejaron varios surcos en la piel, por donde mano un poco de su sangre verdosa.

-Ay, eso ha dolido…- Respondió la anélida con superioridad en su voz. Erin, se giró tan pronto como aterrizo y pudo controlar su inercia, para mirarla. Para su desgracia, la regeneración en aquella raza era tan avanzada que esos rasguños no tardarían en sanarse más que unos escasos segundos. Necesitaría hacerle muchas más heridas o mezclarlas con su veneno, que si bien no era el de una serket, aún tenía uso, para hacerle daño de verdad.

-Siempre has sido la más fuerte de tu raza, pero eso importa poco si tu raza es más débil…- Se acercó reptando lentamente hacia ella, acelerando. -En tu honor, llamaré Erina a mi primera hija…- Termino arremetiendo con fuerza contra Erin. Esta se preparó pare recibir el golpe y dejarle una estela de cortes con las garras, púas y escamas de sus brazos. Pero antes de llegar a colisionar, Garane se sumergió bajo tierra, desapareciendo y salpicándole una nube de polvo a Erin, que instintivamente alzo el vuelo, quedándose aleteando en el centro de la habitación, a varios metros sobre el suelo, escuchando, alerta.

Una alerta que la avisó tarde. Su "hermana", salió de uno de los túneles, esgrimiendo en su cola una enorme piedra arenisca, que disparó como un lanzador de disco hacia la wyvern, que apenas pudo moverse para evitar un impacto completamente directo, si bien el golpe en total se lo llevo.

-"Mi…Mierda…Maltita geología"-. Pensó de pronto, tirada contra la pared, cubierta de polvo, dolorida, herida y entre toses y fragmentos de roca, sentía que tenía algún hueso al límite de reducirse a polvo.

-Siempre te he envidiado, Erin-. A pesar del tono y la pose superior, sonaba un poco apenada, entristecida, mientras se acercaba. -Siempre rodeada de tanta gente…Yo nací diferente y eso me condeno, porque tenía la necesidad de no estar sola…Aprendí a hablar espiando a los humanos y elfos de las rocas, pero cuando me acercaba a saludar todos salían corriendo, o me trataban de matar…Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era un monstruo, y que tenía que dejar de escuchar para mi bien esas voces que gritaban por guiarme a la vida en sociedad…De verdad te envidiaba. Amigas, una madre de verdad, alguien con quien hablar o jugar. La vida en solitario es una mierda, pero nací condenada a ello…Te lo cuento, me estoy alargando tanto, porque esta será la última vez que podamos hablar…Gracias por escucharme hermanita…-

-Me importa un bledo-. Tosió un poco de sangre, y se puso en pie.

-¿Eh?-

-Que me importan un bledo tus problemas y tus penas. Yo solo he venido a por Geber-. Se mantuvo tambaleándose un segundo, antes de ponerse firme y encararla. Se inclinó para mirar a su anfitrión, que aún yacía colgado inconsciente en la pared del fondo. -No me importa tu raza, no me importa quién eres…- Sonaba iracunda, mucho más cabreada que nunca antes. -Pero tienes razón, eres un monstruo. Tu vida significo la muerte de mi abuelo y del corazón de mi abuela…Antes era más débil que tú, pero no hoy. Ya no soy esa cría asustada que venía a suplicarte que le devolviera un pedazo de la caza que había matado y le habías robado…Ahora soy, mucho más-.

Y bajo la atónita y enfadada mirada de su hermana, que no sabía muy bien porque se contenía, aunque comenzaba a ir a por ella de nuevo, respiró hondo y dirigió una última mirada a Geber. Tras ello, se apretó con fuerza el cinturón negro que le sostenía la ropa, mientras un susurro resonaba en su mente. -"¿Diez meses?, ni de coña…Diez semanas y porque no me dejaban ir más rápido…Aguanta Geber, no me rendiré"-

Y la pelea continuo.

Erin, tan pronto como pudo, recogió un par de los fragmentos que había creado el impacto que acababa de resistir y se los lanzo con fuerza hacia su zona vulnerable. Garane necesitó cubrirse de aquellos lanzamientos, cerrando el capullo para proteger su débil cuerpo humanoide. Sin mayor problema, la piel dura y gruesa paro los golpes, causándole poco o ningún daño gracias a su fuerte constitución y musculatura, pero cuando abrió de nuevo los pétalos, no vio a Erin, la había perdido de vista durante varios segundos.

La wyvern había alzado el vuelo aprovechando esa ventana, y ahora se había catapultado a velocidades sorprendentes sobre su "hermana", apuntando con sus garras como una rapaz a la cabeza. Aunque la anélida fue capaz de echarse para atrás, no evito el golpe y las afiladas cuchillas formaron un reguero de sangre cuando golpearon el suelo al aterrizar. Manchados sus pies de ese viscoso líquido verdoso, al abrirle parte del cuerpo con las garras. Su hermana profirió un rugido de dolor y se acarició con cuidado los surcos sanguinolentos que le había abierto en el costado. A pesar del dolor, ya estaban empezando a cerrarse.

Enfadada, empezó a usar su larga cola como un látigo, barriendo el área y ejecutando golpes que hacían temblar el área. No cabía duda de que era fuerte, muy fuerte. Todo su cuerpo era prácticamente puro músculo, ni siquiera con huesos que la molestasen y limitasen. Tenía más potencia que casi cualquier otra liminal, más que una kraken, que un ogro, troll u orco. Más que una wyvern pieleroca o un minotauro. Si, su fuerza era impresionante, reducía a polvo las rocas desperdigadas por su guarida, pero también era lenta.

Erin por su parte, era mucho más pequeña y débil que su hermana, al menos físicamente hablando, a pesar de pertenecer a una de las razas liminales más fuertes y tener una altura bastante considerable. Pero eso no le suponía un problema en esos largos minutos donde su hermana, consumida por el dolor y el instinto primario de eliminar cualquier amenaza, destrozaba casi toda la estancia, teniendo cuidado solo con la pared donde Geber se encontraba.

Había mejorado mucho tras todas esas semanas, meses de entrenamiento. Cada mañana practicando con su anfitrión, las largas tardes de gimnasio con sus amigas, a las que a veces se unía Geber, todo eso había sido para algo. Para un algo más que sus ocasionales pensamientos de revancha contra el mexicano o para asegurarse de alcanzar a las arachnes más bocazas del mundo cuando se iban de la lengua, ahora era como Geber le había prometido que sería. Ahora era la máquina letal que le había prometido, alguien que no tenía que temer a criaturas como esa. A pesar de llevarse más de un golpe, evitó la mayoría. Era demasiado rápida, con demasiados reflejos y demasiado resistente. Si, su ropa se veía destrozada, estaba cubierta de heridas y un fragmento de roca de los que mandaba volando su hermana con cada golpe le había impactado en un ojo, dejándoselo incapacitado por ahora. Pero durante largos minutos, logró seguir sobreponiéndose al dolor, gracias a su instinto que le gritaba que se moviera, y a la esperanza de volver a dormir abrazada a Geber esa noche. Sin embargo, el tiempo demostró ser su aliado al final, porque aunque sus heridas empeoraban a cada minuto, había un detalle con el que contaba, un dato, que había aprendido del mismo Geber semanas atrás, en una de sus muchas charlas.

La sangre de su hermana, era verde.

Eso significaba que tenía pigmentos de cobre en lugar de hierro en la sangre, no tenía hemoglobina. Aunque su cercanía a los humanos pudiera haberle garantizado grandes pulmones internos para respirar mejor y crecer tanto, no era tan eficaz como ella moviendo el oxígeno a los lugares necesitados, en resumen, se estaba cansando.

A cada batida sus golpes eran una milésima de segundo más lentos, cogía mayores bocanadas de aire pero no podía hacer más, continuar tanto esfuerzo tanto tiempo. Se había enfrentado toda su vida a muchos oponentes, pero su hermana era la única que había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Y al final, aprovecho su oportunidad.

Tras un golpe vertical, en lugar de seguir esquivando, de evitar el siguiente ataque, el instinto le grito que era su oportunidad, ya estaba lo bastante agotada. Se giró y le clavo el aguijón a través de la punta de la cola hasta empotrarlo también en el suelo. La agotada anélida no pudo evitar gritar y retorcerse, pero sus músculos estaban demasiado débiles y cansados como para poder hacer nada útil al respecto. Y Erin continuó. Avanzo con un gesto rabioso en su rostro, sobre el cuerpo debilitado de su "hermana". Le golpeó con el ala derecha, hundiendo en su carne las púas y las garras de su ala. Avanzó la otra, repitiendo el proceso, usando también su aguijón y rasgándole también con las garras de los pies al tiempo que "escalaba" aquel descomunal montón de músculos que intentaba, entre bocanadas dispersas de aire, resistirse, pero no le quedaba aliento ni para gritar. Intento en vano cerrar su capullo para protegerse, pero para cuando Erin llegó tan arriba, simplemente se abrió paso a través de la piel y el músculo, exponiendo por la fuerza su débil figura humana.

Le planto el pie en el pecho, presionándola contra el suelo, rasgándole los pechos y poniéndole el aguijón en la frente.

Sin duda era una escena macabra. Garane estaba tirada en el suelo, con su cuerpo de gusano plagado de heridas abiertas y manchado del verde de su propia sangre, temblando en el suelo entre espasmos, con su zona humanoide expuesta a través de un enorme desgarro en uno de los pétalos que la protegían y paralizada por el momento y el aguijón en su cabeza. Pero Erin no estaba mucho mejor.

Machada de su propia sangre y salpicada con el líquido verde de su hermana, especialmente en piernas y alas, tenía escamas arañadas o rotas, heridas abiertas por todo su cuerpo y su ojo izquierdo fuertemente cerrado y con un hilo de sangre y lágrimas corriendo por el lado. Su preciosa túnica en poco más que un harapo empapado de tierra y el preciado líquido vital. Miraba con un rostro desconfigurado por el odio y la furia a su hermana. A sus ojos era solo un error, un monstruo que le había robado presas, por mucho que fuera para sobrevivir, que la había herido, pero por encima de todo, un recuerdo en vivo del destino de su abuelo, de la pérdida del primer humano en quien había confiado, dando paso a todos los demás sucesos que la condujeron a revestirse de odio. También era la aberración que estaba intentando separar a Geber de ella.

Pero, a pesar del odio, a pesar de la sonrisa creciente de placer y sadismo que crecía en su boca, no llego a dar el golpe final. Se miraron a los ojos, Erin clavo su mirada en aquella criatura y se paralizo. Tenía los mismos ojos negros que su abuelo. Las mismas gemas de obsidiana que le traían a la memoria esos cuentos y esos abrazos de antes de dormir. Esa mirada la distrajo lo bastante como para darle una última oportunidad a Garane. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, con un último aliento, se retorció con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, librándose de la wyvern que la apresaba y escurriéndose a toda prisa, sin pensar, llevada por el deseo básico de escapar y sobrevivir, hacia uno de los túneles de su guarida, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Erin se incorporó como pudo. Aquel último golpe había venido de improviso y le había hecho mucho daño en una de sus piernas. Quizás se la había roto, pero pudo por fin respirar profundamente. Ya había acabado, y había ganado. No había tiempo que perder, su premio la esperaba.

Cojeando, moviéndose como podía, avanzó tras solo unos segundos de descanso hasta Geber. Con evidentes dificultades, le libro de aquellas ataduras, dejando que el muchacho cayera entre sus alas, manchándose de sangre de las dos hermanas y aun sin conciencia.

La wyvern lo sostuvo ente sus alas, dedicándose un segundo a mantenerla la mirada a sus ojos cerrados varios segundos, soltando un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa. -Estúpido…-Su voz sonaba entrecortada y llorosa, una lágrima solitaria se le escapo, deslizándose por su mejilla. -Enorme idiota…Te dije que te alejases de la arena, imbécil…Casi te pierdo…- Y no pudo decir nada más. Se secó con el brazo las lágrimas que salían de su único ojo sano y se quedó, allí, un pequeño rato, recuperando el aliento, abrazándole.

Al final, se lo cargo a su espalda, usando parte de la ropa que el joven portaba para hacerle un nudo improvisado que evitase que se callera, sujetándole al mismo tiempo con la cola y empezó a elevarse, batiendo con alas con fuerza. A cada movimiento sentía un pinchazo de cansancio, pero estaba tan cerca, simplemente no podía rendirse. Al poco salió de la guarida de su hermana, y bajo el sol del desierto, emprendió un rápido vuelo, de vuelta a casa.

Tardo casi el doble que antes, en su estado debilitado, finalmente llego de nuevo a casa. Entro de golpe, por la gran ventana, o agujero, del salón. Nada más que atravesó el umbral y dejo de sentir el calor del sol en sus hombros, se desplomo sobre el suelo, perdiendo sus fuerzas y cayendo de lado junto a su anfitrión.

-¡Erin Nagala!- Grito su madre al verla entrar de golpe, dañada, ensangrentada, cayendo en el salón. -¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Sonaba de verdad sorprendida, histérica quizás.

-Geber…Lo he salvado…- Dijo entre suspiros de cansancio, apenas levantando la mirada y la cabeza del suelo, le dolían demasiado los músculos del cuello.

-¡Mama, ven rápido, con el botiquín!- Grito Fana mientras corría a socorrer a su hija, ayudándola a levantarse. No tardaron en aparecer la abuela y Charnela, corriendo desde el interior de la casa hacia los heridos. Entre las tres los transportaron a la cama de Erin. Fana se encargó de vendar y tratar las heridas de su hija, la abuela de su yerno y Charnela de lamerle los dedos a su amo, gemir de pena al ver que no respondía y restregarse contra su mano, o golpearle con el hocico, tratando de despertarlo.

-Garane…- Fue lo que primero logro susurrar, luego de un largo rato de curaciones y tratamientos, en el que les vendaron las heridas, les aplicaron medicinas varias y le pusieron un parche en el ojo de Erin, mientras ese globo ocular se recuperaba. Nombrar a esa persona tuvo un efecto inmediato en las otras dos reptilianas presentes, que se volvieron, centrando la mirada en su hija, que continuo.

-Esa…Esa aberración, rapto a Geber…- Se retorció un poco para cogerle la mano a su anfitrión, que estaba inconsciente, tirado a su lado. -Yo…Fui a buscarlo, peleamos…Le gane…Casi, casi la mato…Pero escapo…Estoy, agotada…-

La abuela salió de inmediato de la habitación tan pronto como empezó a nombrar a esa joven. No quería recordar nada relacionado con aquel asunto, era simplemente demasiado doloroso.

-Eso…Eso está bien mi amor…Pensábamos que habías salido corriendo a ver a Geber…El señor que llamo se fue antes de que nos dijera nada, creíamos…Creíamos que Geber habría enfermado o habría pedido verte…Pero esto…-

-No te preocupes mama, estoy bien-. Comento con una sonrisa, cogiéndole del ala. -Esa cosa ya no se acercará a casa nunca más…-

-Je…- Sonrió ligeramente, se agacho sobre Erin y le dio un beso en la frente. -Me alegro, pero lo importante es que estas bien…Ahora descansa un poco mi vida, necesitas descansar…-

Y como su madre sugirió, descanso. Ambos, geólogo y wyvern durmieron durante todo lo que quedaba de día, tumbados uno al lado del otro, con Charnela retumbada a los pies de la cama, esperando a que su amo despertase.

 **-En otro rincón del desierto…-**

Era una habitación enorme, de altas paredes circulares de piedra arenisca. En el techo un cristal amarillento daba una luz suave a toda la estancia. Justo en el lado contrario de la puerta, había una enorme cama, que era más bien un colchón en el suelo, unido por hilos y cuerdas finas, constituido por una abundante cantidad de prendas varias de vestir, pieles y cosas similares. Sobre el colchón, había una precaria cabecera, un puñado de pieles enrolladas, y la figura de un osito de peluche enorme y desgastado, con abundantes roturas y parches para intentar mantener el relleno dentro. El resto de la habitación tenía un par de montañas de cosas. Libros, armas, huesos, piezas de tecnología, un poco de cada cosa imaginable. Quizás lo más destacable, era que al lado de la cama con el osito, había una cuna, de huesos en sus barras y un colchón similar al del colchón.

Por la puerta, que estaba tapada por una enorme roca, entro deslizándose lentamente, adolorida y agotada una anélida gigantesca. Estaba cubierta de heridas a medio cicatrizar, aún dejaba un pequeño reguero de su sangre. Como pudo, movió la roca para tapar la entrada y se arrastró hacia la cama, tumbándose de golpe, abriendo su capullo protector, para mostrar su figura humana, que ya se podía ver a medias por un enorme agujero en uno de los pétalos que tardaría semanas en cerrarse. Con sus brazos humanos, cogió al peluche y lo apretó fuertemente contra sí misma, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose a un ligero yanto.

-Gr…Gracias por estar aquí, gracias…- Le dijo en tono entristecido. Alzo un segundo la vista y vio la cuna. Aunque aún estaba recuperando fuerzas, la mando a volar de un coletazo, dejando que aterrizase en el otro extremo de la sala.

-Lo siento…Lo siento mucho…- Comentaba al osito que tenía entre los brazos, con los ojos cerrados y apegándoselo al pecho. -He sido una idiota…Sé que no fue moral lo que hice, pero…Soy una idiota desesperada…- Suspiro, girándose en la cama, apartándose un poco de su peluche para mirarle a los ojos. -Más de veinte años, solos los dos…Creía…Creía que al joven no le importaría…Ni siquiera pensaba obligarle a que se quedase a mi lado después de un tiempo; era solo sexo…Y que me diera un par de pequeñas para no sentirme tan sola…Ni siquiera sabía que era el novio de Erin, aunque oliese un poco a ella, solo lo vi, me pareció aceptable y bueno…El único que se acercó lo bastante como para poder llevármelo…Pero ya nada-.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, respirando pesadamente. Tras varios minutos de silencio, abrió los ojos y deposito un leve beso en la frente de su peluche.

-¿Te acuerdas no? La primera vez que vino…Aún era una cría, estaba algo asustada, pero era valiente…Me vino a pedir que le devolviera a su amiga su colgante, que había pertenecido a su padre…Yo ni me di cuenta de eso, ni siquiera supe que lo había robado cuando les robe la presa. Fue la primera persona en no correr, no huir, ni atacar…Claro, me odiaba, se le notaba en los ojos, pero escuchar la voz de alguien, tener una conversación…Mereció la pena. Estuvo…Horas, porque yo la entretenía, es una sensación tan magnifica el tener a alguien con quien hablar, y más si es tu hermana…Aunque me diera cuenta de eso más tarde…Y ahora, me ha hecho esto….- Se intentó acariciar una de sus heridas, pero el enorme escozor que sintió la echó para atrás de inmediato. -No le puedo culpar, de todo el desierto tuve que raptarle a su amor…Y es verdad, mi madre era un monstruo llevado por el instinto, así como todas las otras que he encontrado, mi raza entera es de monstruos…Y yo no soy una excepción…Intente matarla hoy, estaba iracunda…Pero, ¿sabes lo peor? A pesar de las amenazas, de lo dura que intento ser con ella por fuera, la perdono…Después de todo es la única familia que me queda, por mucho que me odie…-

Volvió a abrazar a su peluche, tan fuerte como para casi sacarle el relleno, con lágrimas en sus ojos, maldiciendo entre sollozos a su raza, a su estirpe y a si misma por no ser más que una burda aberración y un monstruo.

-Al menos…Al menos tú siempre estás ahí para escucharme-. Su voz estaba completamente destrozada, como su cuerpo. -Gracias por estar ahí, mi único amigo…Gracias-.

 **-Tras la caída de la noche, en la comunidad de las wyverns-**

Habían pasado las horas, y los dos jóvenes continuaban en el sueño. Fue necesario que se alzase la luna para que ambos tuvieran un suspiro de conciencia de vuelta en sus cuerpos.

La primera en abrir los ojos, fue Erin, seguida muy de cerca por su compañero. Quedándose ambos con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, sin pensar, sin ser apenas conscientes de nada, mientras su mente se acostumbraba de nuevo a trabajar.

-Geber… ¿Estas despierto?- Comento la wyvern en baja voz, removiéndose un poco en la cama para mirarle.

-S…Si Erin…Mi…Mi cabeza…-Su voz estaba dolorida y rasposa, pero aparte de eso, parecía sano. Se giró para mirar a la joven. -Erin…que…- Antes de preguntarle, le vio el parche en el ojo y las vendas, tiritas y costras de su cuerpo. -¡Erin! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, idiota-. Comento con una ligera sonrisa, acercándose un poco a él. -Que… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Yo…- Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero intentaba hacer memoria. -Estaba en la excavación…Levaba un par de horas sentado en la roca tomando muestras y medidas y necesitaba levantarme…Me puse en pie, fui a dar una vuelta y…Y te queda muy mono el parche…-

-Te rapto un monstruo de las arenas…Y el parche es solo un tiempo, no te acostumbres-, comento algo sonrojada.

-¿Un monstruo?- Respondió sorprendido y algo asustado. -¿Qué monstruo?-

-De la peor clase…Pero te rescate…No quería perderte…Estúpido geólogo…No quiero hablar del combate, te lo comentaré cuando tenga fuerzas de nuevo-.

-Erin…-Se giró sobre la cama, quedándose de lado hacia la wyvern. -Fresita gracias…Yo…Erin…-

Charnela había estado durmiendo a los pies de los dos, esperando a que su amo se despertase. Aunque había cedido ella también al sueño, el movimiento de los jóvenes la había despertado. Al ver a su amo vivo y despierto, no pudo evitar lanzarse a por él, alegre, logrando y lamiéndole, evidentemente feliz de verle.

-¡No Charnela! Ay, mi brazo…Sé que estas contenta, pero por favor…- Geber suplicaba e intentaba como podía y le permitían sus heridas no ser aplastado por esa mata de pelo. Erin empezó a reírse descontroladamente al ver esa escena.

Tardo como veinte minutos en lograr calmarla y que se quedase tumbada sobre su pecho y abdomen, mirándoles con esos ojitos y dejando a su amo rascarle entre las orejas, dejando finalmente al joven respirar. -Erin…Muchas gracias por todo…-

-No te preocupes-, admitió ella, desviando un poco la mirada. -Tú ya me salvaste hace unos meses, ahora estamos en paz…-

-No, no lo estamos, déjame mirar una cosa…- Bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de la wyvern, el joven recogió un pequeño macuto que le habían dejado al lado, por si lo necesitaba después, en el que llevaba una amplia variedad de cosas. -No estamos en paz. En salvarnos mutuamente la vida, puede que si…Pero tú me has salvado mi vida…Antes de ti todo lo que me esperaba siempre era la soledad, un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones que me prometían felicidad, pero ahora veo que eran solo mentira…Y por eso te digo que estoy en deuda contigo, para siempre…Por eso eres mi Ama Fresita…Y espero que recuerdes nuestra promesa. Estoy agotado…Me vendría muy bien una canción…-

-Ge…Geber-. La wyvern se había puesto completamente roja y no podía ocultar una sonrisa muy leve en su rostro ante sus palabras. Se sentía extrañamente feliz por saber que era tan importante y tan decisiva en la vida de su anfitrión. -Ya…Ya sabes el precio, so…Solo cantare por…-

-Un diamante-, respondió con una sonrisa el joven, mientras dejaba al lado de la cama aquel morral y mostraba a su amiga, esa misma gema. -Para ti-, dijo mientras le acercaba la piedra.

-Esto…Geber…Es…- Estaba confundida, y con razón. La muestra que le cedía era un diamante enorme, del tamaño de un puño humano. Estaba en bruto, pero tenía una forma cúbica muy bien desarrollada y carecía de impurezas o grietas. La wyvern lo examino con cuidado entre sus garras. -Esto…Ya se lo que dije, pero esto debe de valer millones, no sé si puedo aceptarlo…- Comentaba abrumada por el regalo.

-Esto, es un diamante. Polimorfo del grafito por una alteración en la primera esfera de coordinación de tipo de cambio de enlace. Tiene enlaces covalentes en los que los átomos de carbono hibridan sus orbitale se compone de carbono puro. Es un cristal del sistema cúbico, presentando su holoedría, un cuatro barra eme, menos tres, dos barra eme. No tiene birrefringencia o pleocroísmo. Tiene una dureza de diez puntos y un índice de refracción de dos con cuatro aproximadamente. Se forma a presiones superiores a las cien mil atmosferas siempre que la temperatura sea menor que cuatro mil grados kelvin…Sé que una pieza así podría valer más de cien millones en el mercado. Soy un geólogo con un diploma extra en gemología, se todo lo que necesito saber de este pedazo de roca inerte…Y perdóname por la cursilada que voy a soltar, pero tu voz tiene mucho más valor para mí que esto…Ya sabes que estuve trabajando en África sin saberlo en minería ilegal de diamantes, este es el mejor que había en las mimas y se lo robe al jefe antes de largarme. Lo llevo guardando todos estos años y no encuentro mejor cosa en que usarlo que en ti. No es solo el regalo para oírte cantar, es un presente, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi vida. A pesar del dolor del principio, merece la pena…-

Erin se quedó en silencio, largos minutos, sopesando la piedra que tenía entre las manos, completamente sorprendida por esas palabras y halagos. Estaba, simplemente feliz.

-Te… ¿Te importa si la canción en es otro idioma? Se cual cantarte, pero no sabría traducirte algunas partes…- Dijo con una hilito de voz, mientras dejaba la piedra a un lado y se giraba mirando a su anfitrión.

-Nah, estará bien…Gracias Erin-.

La wyvern, tras un segundo y un suspiro, se abrazó a su anfitrión, acurrucándose con él y con la perreta encima de los dos, y comenzó a entonar una canción en draco, usando para ello únicamente su voz, lenta y hermosa, mientras miraba como los ojos de Geber lentamente se cerraban cediendo de nuevo al sueño, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

 _Te odiaba_

 _Eras solo otro más_

 _Otro aventurero, otro desconocido_

 _Que quería robar mi tesoro_

 _Que quería arrancar mi corazón_

 _Luchamos_

 _Peleamos por días, por semanas_

 _Eras fuerte, casi como yo, pero no quería perder_

 _No podía permitirlo_

 _Te herí, te hice daño_

 _Rompí huesos, desgarre carne_

 _Pero seguías ahí_

 _Al final me canse de pelear_

 _Cuando me di cuenta de que eso no llevaba a buen final_

 _Y dejamos de luchar_

 _Empezamos a convivir_

 _Y vi en ti, algo que nunca creí_

 _Vi un compañero_

 _Vi un amigo_

 _Vi a alguien que siempre estaba allí_

 _Que al final deseaba que fuera feliz_

 _Vi un alma gemela_

 _Nunca te lo dije, y me arrepiento_

 _Pero disfrutaba cada día a tu lado_

 _Y cuando te fuiste, temí que no volverías_

 _Pensé que me habías abandonado_

 _Que te había perdido_

 _Pero al final, estaba equivocada_

 _Me elegiste a mí, igual que yo te elegí a ti_

 _Trataste de pedirme perdón_

 _Me suplicaste, me diste regalos_

 _Gemas y abrazos_

 _Pero lo que no sabes_

 _Es que tú eres el único tesoro del que no puedo prescindir_

 _El que más me importa_

 _Te odiaba_

 _Te dañe_

 _Siempre fuiste inferior_

 _Pero ahora lo veo_

 _Que eres mi todo_

 _De que quiero vivir contigo hasta el final_

 _De que yo poseo tu corazón_

 _Y de que tú poses el mío_

 _Mi ángel_

Esas últimas palabras no estaban en la canción original, pero ella las había incluido. Era un canto que muchas dragonas conocían. En teoría era una canción que la primera dragona, la de las leyendas que dio origen a las liminales con su sangre, canto al guerrero que se ganó su corazón cuando volvió para quedarse con ella. Le había venido a la cabeza por los parecidos con su situación, y porque en teoría ese humano le había regalado un enorme diamante como parte de su disculpa por tardar en volver.

Al final de la canción, el geólogo ya había caído dormido, y ella, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro no tardo en seguirlo, al reino de los sueños.

 **-Unos días más tarde-**

Erin, ya bastante mejor de sus heridas, paseaba al lado del rio subterráneo, por una enorme y alargada cueva pobremente iluminada en la que el rio ocupaba la mitad del terreno y un suelo de rocas y detritos ocupaba la otra mitad. Entro todas las rocas, pudo diferenciar una figura familiar.

-¡Hola Valak! ¿Qué tal?- Le pregunto con alegría, acercándose a la wyvern de roca que estaba tranquilamente retumbada entre los escombros, pero que se levantó al verla llegar, yendo hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No me puedo quejar por mi parte, ¿y por la tuya, todo perfecto? Por cierto, Ziina me comento que vendrá un poco tarde, nada importante-.

-Bien, bien…Mama está de caza, la abuela paseando a Charnela y Geber trabajando…Lo cual me recuerda que quería pedirte un favor-.

-Lo que necesites-, afirmó con alegría. -¿De qué se trata?-

-Siempre has sabido que decir y estas estudiando psicología y eso…Necesito…- Suspiro, apartando la mirada por unos instantes, antes de encararla de nuevo, roja y temblando de puro nerviosismo. -Necesito…Que me ayudes a declararme-. La cara de su amiga fue un poema, por un segundo temió haber oído mal, pero no fue así. -Yo…Estoy enamorada de Geber-.


	22. Es cuestión de tiempo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

-Por todos los soles del cielo nocturno Erin, ¡no es tan difícil!- Exclamó Valak, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Eres todo un caso, amiga mía-.

Erin, Ziina y Valak estaban retumbadas en una de las numerosas cámaras superiores de su gran hogar de piedra. Entre escombros y derrubios, iluminadas con el tenue sol de la mañana que entraba desde un enorme agujero en la pared, estaban tratando de solucionar un problema especialmente difícil.

-A este ritmo se le escapara la presa…- Soltó Ziina con una ligera sonrisa, sentada sobre una enorme pila de detritos y lanzando una piedra a la lejanía, dejando que resonase con eco por toda la estancia levantando una nube de polvo.

-Amiga, no seas cruel, está siendo muy difícil para ella…- Atino la psicóloga de turno, retumbada sobre una enorme roca, al lado de Erin que estaba tumbada en una pieza alargada de arenisca.

-Lo sé, pero verla, a mi amiga la cazadora, así…- Ziina se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeras desde arriba, con una mueca entre la felicidad y la preocupación. -La misma que era una cazadora implacable, que simplemente cuando tenía una presa en la mira a una presa iba a por ella…Uno de los mayores ejemplos de determinación que he tenido en toda mi vida, y ahora dudando como una colegiala sobre cómo ser sincera con sus sentimientos…-

-¡Ziina!-

-No, déjala, tiene razón…-Admitió Erin llevándose las alas a la cabeza, suspirando profundamente. -Esto es peor que cualquiera de las cazas que sufrí nunca…-

-Demonios cazadora, ¡no es tan difícil!- Empezó a comentar la menor del grupo, incorporándose, acercándose a su amiga y gritándole. -¿Estas enamorada de Geber?-

-…Si…- Dijo de forma tímida, desviando la mirada de la de su amiga.

-¿Porque?-

-Por…Bueno…Siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, para cuidarme y soportarme…Nunca le han importado las heridas o el miedo que tenía a tener un humano cerca, mostrándose siempre comprensivo y jodidamente tierno en muchos momentos…Y bueno, también me parece atractivo y ya no…No sabría imaginarme mi vida sin el en ella…-

-Erin…- Valak la miraba con una ligera sonrisa y una lagrimita en el ojo. -Has crecido mucho, nunca espere verte diciendo eso de nadie…-

-¡Pues lo he dicho!, ¿vale?- Estaba roja completamente, temblorosa, inquieta, no sabía cómo sentirse, salvo por la inmersa vorágine de vergüenza y felicidad que retumbaban en su cuerpo al decir esos sentimientos ocultos tanto tiempo en voz alta.

-No es suficiente-, presiono Ziina. -Sigue, deja de contenerte de una vez, aún tienes miedo-.

-¿Miedo? ¡Ja!, ¡esa es buena!- Exclamo exageradamente, fingiendo reír. -Tengo escamas duras como el hierro, veneno como para matar a un banco de pejerenas, fuerza, velocidad, entrenamiento, piedras preciosas, familia, amigas, un futuro, una vida que me encanta vivir…No tengo que tener miedo de que me diga que no, que al final todo fuera una mentira. De que esa vocecita que desde el principio tuviera razón y solo fueran palabras que se lleva el viento, que…Me deje sola…-Su voz, en inicio alegre, se fue apagando conforme avanzaba, dejando salir de esa forma tan rara el más básico de los miedos que la apresaban.

-Erin…Ese miedo es el que te ha estado atando todos estos meses, no puedes dejar que se interponga más…-

-Exacto grandullona, además, ¿tú tienes ojos o nariz? El tío no para de mirarte cada vez que puede, sonríe y se pone como un idiota con tu sola presencia…Dios si hasta apesta a feromonas cuando te tiene cerca, claro que eso no lo puedes oler porque ya estarás más que acostumbrada a su olor… ¡Pero las demás lo notamos! Está completamente colado por tus huesos, te lo aseguro-.

-Estas… ¿Estáis seguras?-

-Amiga mía-, Valak se levantó y apoyo la mano en su hombro, sonriéndole tiernamente. -Estamos seguras de ello-.

-Así que levanta el culo de ahí, demuéstrame que eres mi vieja amiga, ¡y ve a por tu presa! Te mereces ser feliz-.

-Si…Al menos una de nosotras-, dijo con un tinte de cizaña. -Porque sigo enfadada por lo de mi ex…Una visita que hizo…Solo una…-

-Mejor así amiga, créeme-, dijo Erin, levantándose de la roca, mientras Ziina asentía. -Ya habrá otro que pueda pasar nuestros exámenes…-

-…Sin mearse encima…- Completo Ziina. -Eso fue la semana pasada y sigo riéndome cada vez que lo recuerdo…-

-Dos semanas ya…- Dijo para si Erin, agachando la cabeza, mientras las tres amigas se ponían en pie y empezaban a caminar fuera de la caverna que tenían ocupada. -Parece mentira que pasase tanto tiempo desde que llegamos…-

-Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo. Ha sido de mucha ayuda tenerte para practicar las lecciones de ayuda Erin, aunque tardases dos semanas en determinar el confesarte…Eso sí, al final no nos has dicho cuando lo harás…-

-No quiero retrasarlo más…Lo haré hoy, después de comer…-

-Eso… Te deja solo con un par de horas antes del gran momento…- Respondió la pieleroca, emocionada.

-Sí, el tiempo de llegar a casa, preparar las cosas y raptarlo a un lugar solitario de esta roca para que nadie me pueda interrumpir…-Respiro profundamente, parándose un segundo en su camino. -Le diré que le necesito, el que me ama, lo besare y después…No sé qué pasará después…-

-¿Qué viviréis felices y comeréis perdices?- Respondió Valak, posando el ala en la espalda de su amiga, animándola a seguir hacia delante.

-Viendo como vivíais antes, seguramente lo único que cambie sea que ahora no serás la única que meta cosas dentro del otro…- Ziina se estaba riendo mientras lo decía, la oportunidad de fastidiar a su amiga era algo que no se daba muy a menudo, y como buena amiga no desaprovechaba esa oportunidad. -Porque los apodos, no creo que deje de llamarte Ama, y ya pasáis tiempo juntos…Quizás también que podrás estar completamente segura de que no habrá forma de que nadie lo reclame para sí, y podrás dejar de odiar a esa Mei…-

-Fue la única…Incluso a otras wyverns Geber no las miraba de esa forma desde que estaba yo en su vida…Me enfado mucho…-

-Tanto como para darle una paliza, lo recordamos…Por otro lado es normal, incluso cuando estas en una relación, no puedes dejar de apreciar que alguien pueda ser atractivo…- Confesó Valak. -Incluso antes de que asustarais a mi ex, había en la uni un nekomata que…Joder…-

-Te entiendo, pero aun así me sentó mal…Supongo que fue demasiada mi reacción…No me la recuerdes mucho, no estoy orgullosa por haberle hecho tanto daño…-

-Bueno, cuando te confieses y os paséis las noches abrazados, ya podrás compensarle…- Dijo Ziina con un tono pícaro, que provoco un pequeño infarto en el corazón a la aludida.

-Umh, tan cálidos y juntitos en los fríos días de invierno, espero encontrar algo así para mi…- comento Valak, abrazándose a sí mismo, obviamente sin entender el punto de su amiga.

-Tu tráete un día a ese nekomata y yo lo rendiré a tus pies, no te preocupes…Tampoco será tan difícil viendo de que le tengo que convencer…-

Y entre charlas similares, bromas hacia Erin, sonrojándola y molestándola como era el deber de sus amigas, llegaron a la casa de la wyvern. La despidieron en la entrada, deseándole suerte en la gran tarea que tenía en esos momentos por delante.

Al entrar, su rostro y su corazón se alegraron, era una escena que solo se había repetido por una semana, pero que ya estaba segura de que quería ver cada día de su vida.

Su abuela estaba retumbada en el sofá, acariciando entre las orejas a la perreta, que de placer se removía y restregaba en el seno de la anciana, sacando la lengua. Estaba tan distraída de las caricias que ni se percataba de que Erin había llegado, si bien su abuela si y le mando un beso. Su madre estaba en la destripadora, esa enorme mesa de piedra central, abriendo, despellejando y deshuesando a una presa recién cazada, manchada de sangre, pero alegre, sonriéndole al entrar. Mientras tanto, Geber, en la cocina, entre cucharones, cuchillos y un libro de recetas, intentaba preparar algo de comer, con la presa recién cazada y una larga serie de especias. Este chico fue el que se giró para recibirla, con una sonrisa.

-¡Erin! Llegas casi a tiempo, la comida ya casi esta…-

-¿Qué te dije de removerlo?- Respondió Fana, con la cabeza hundida entre las vértebras de esa criatura, haciendo que el muchacho diera un respingo y se volviera a dar vueltas a la caldera. -Hola cielo, Geber se ha empeñado en hacer esta comida, está intentando hacer un cocido de pejerena. Seguro que le sale genial-.

-Gracias por la confianza Fana, ¡me estoy esforzando porque salga digno!- Dijo con orgullo, mientras Erin se acercaba y cogía uno de los trozos de carne cruda que su madre apartaba, para hacerlo servir de aperitivo.

-Eso espero, si me decepcionas en la comida, no dejaré que sigas siendo el anfitrión de mi hija…- Ante la cara descompuesta del joven, que provoco una risita en su huésped, dejando que un hilo de sangre se le escurriera por la comisura, Fana necesito continuar un poco más. -No lo decía enserio…Ya has demostrado estas dos semanas que sabes cuidar de mi hija, no soy esa clase de madre-.

-Gracias mama, casi le das un infarto… ¿Necesitas ayuda mientras Geber termina de cocinar?-

-Claro, siempre vienen bien unas garras extras, ¿podrías ir cortándole las extremidades mientras termino de destriparlo?-

Y son una leve sonrisa la joven se puso manos a la obra para ayudar a su madre a tratar con la caza. Arranco piel, separo carne y se deshizo de las tripas. Estaba empapada de sangre, pero no parecía importarle, solo sonreía mientras se coordinaba con su madre para preparar la presa, entre crujidos quejidos de su carne y la leve melodía que su casero tarareaba de fondo mientras terminaba de cocinar.

Finalmente tras varios minutos de trabajo, su anfitrión anuncio la esperaba notica, la comida estaba lista. Con la zona de destripar ocupada por sangre y trozos varios de carne, la dejaron de lado y decidieron comer en la zona del sofá.

Las wyverns mayores se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Erin traía un par de sillas que colocaba enfrente de ellas y Geber empezaba a llenar los cuencos del peculiar cocido que había preparado.

La primera en ser servida no fue otra sino Charnela, que solo paro de saltar, amenazando con hacer que su anfitrión tirase por el suelo su comida, cuando este le dejo el cuenco de hueso en el suelo a su lado, entre las sillas que ocuparían él y Fana. Poco después le entregó la comida caliente a las demás, sentándose el último y dando el pistoletazo de salida para que todas, incluida la perreta, empezaran a comer.

-Vale Geber, tienes mi permiso para seguir siendo el anfitrión de Erin-. Fana fue la primera en hablar, continuando la pequeña broma de antes.

-No se hija…- Interrumpió su madre. -Se ha pasado con la especia negra…-

-Abuela…- Reprendió con suavidad la nieta. -No te pases que le da algo. Geber cocina a menudo para mí, no tiene nivel de restaurante como otros anfitriones, pero me gusta como lo hace, incluso como suele pasarse con las especias…-

-Gracias Erin-, admitió el joven, algo sonrojado.

-Si a mi hija le gusta, supongo que no puedo decir nada…Bueno Geber, ¿qué tal te fue la mañana?-

-Bastante bien. Terminamos los modelos y la columna tipo de la zona. Etiquetamos todos los restos y mandamos dos cajas llenas de preciosidades en roca al laboratorio de la capital y de Asaka y estimamos que para cuando acaben las obras del museo habrá de sobra ejemplares para llenarlo…Y aún me ha dado tiempo para volver a cocinar, ha sido un buen último día-.

Erin casi se atraganta al oír eso, necesito un par de segundos de tos para recuperarse. -¿Último día?-

-Lo sé, ha sido muy rápido, pero ya han pasado dos semanas…Esta tarde sale el avión, juraría que ya te lo había comentado antes…-

-Bueno…Supongo que está bien…Ahora después de comer Geber, tengo que decirte algo en privado por cierto…- Al oír eso las miradas de Fana y su madre se iluminaron por completo. Como era de esperar, la más joven de la familia les había contado que había aceptado sus sentimientos y que estaba buscando un momento para confesarse. Fana incluso se dejó llevar y fantaseo con que nombres tendrían sus nietas. -Antes dime, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar allí?-

-Esta noche empezaré el viaje, ahora después de comer empaco las cosas que me faltan y me llevarán en coche hasta el aeropuerto por la ruta que seguimos nosotros al venir-.

-Deberías de haberme avisado antes Geber…- Dijo con un ligero tono de reproche. -Espera, ¿Por qué dices que te vas, en singular? -

-Eh…Te avise antes de venir de los planes Erin-. Las wyverns habían dejado de comer y le mantenían clavada la mirada. De las allí reunidas, solo la más joven no tenía idea de que sucedía; tanto su madre como su abuela habían sido informadas de lo que sucedía, de los planes con anterioridad. -Yo voy a pasar las próximas tres semanas en compañía de mis amigos y familiares, los de fuera de Asia…Pero quedamos en que tú te quedabas en tierra…- Sonaba algo, temeroso. Sabía que se lo había dicho, se lo había recordado, pero no estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera olvidado, al menos por su reacción.

-No…No recuerdo eso…- Dejo de comer en el acto, bajo la mirada de su familia. Aunque sus palabras fueran esas, la verdad es que por dentro tenía la duda, la duda de que si se lo dijera. Recordaba levemente algunas palabras similares, como en la gran noticia del viaje o tras aquel pequeño concierto que le dieron Geber y su abuela hace unos días cuando su ojo estuvo completamente sanado, pero por una u otra razón, no presto atención a esas palabras, ya sea por distracciones, o porque simplemente no quería pensar en el final de aquellas dos semanas maravillosas. -Entonces… ¿Qué sucede al final?- Comento, sin mirarle, con un deje de pena.

-Esto…- Tardo un par de segundos en contestar, sin atreverse hasta que Fana le diera un pequeño golpe con la cola. -Pues saldría en nada realmente, ya tengo el equipaje casi listo…Estaré lo que es navidad, que me gusta más llamarla el solsticio de invierno con mis amigos, Cedric, Emelyn…Una semana, y llegaré para el nuevo año a casa con mi hermana, madre y padre, es la única vez que se suelen juntar en el año, para darle la bienvenida al próximo ciclo solar…Tan pronto como acabe me pasaría en avión a recogerte y volver a casa…-

Erin necesito otro colazo de su abuela para levantar la mirada y responder, mientras Charnela, presintiendo su estado de ánimo, se acercó a ella, era la única que había terminado de comer, y le acaricio levemente con el morro, ganándose las caricias de la joven.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho la verdad, que pasaras el año nuevo o el solsticio aquí con nosotras…- Erin se giró hacia él, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, estaba sorprendentemente calmada. -Solemos…Solemos hacer una fiesta, con una representación de danza y todo del cuento del Corazón Solar, y pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad para dejar de pasar de apuntarme como todos los años…En fin, no tengo más hambre, estaré en mi cuarto-. Y dicho eso, dejo la comida en el suelo, para mayor alegría de la perreta, y se fue sin mirar atrás hacia su cuarto. Geber no tardó mucho en seguirla, mientras Charnela se tomaba su tercer plato.

Fana y su madre se quedaron en la sala, dándoles espacio. Sabían perfectamente que ese dato, minúsculo y en principio desapercibido no le había sentado muy bien, y necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Erin, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó el geólogo asomándose tímidamente a la habitación.

-Adelante…-Dijo la joven, sin mirarle. Estaba recostada cómodamente en su silla frente a la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas sobre ella, las alas cruzadas delante de su pecho y mirando de forma pesada sus figuras de hueso y su portátil.

El muchacho entro despacio dentro del cuarto, avanzando hasta sentarse en la cama. -Erin, si quieres el año que viene invitamos a nuestras dos familias a casa y celebramos el año nuevo o el solsticio todos juntos…-

-Sí, supongo que sería bueno-, dijo con un tono de voz débil, sin mirarle. -Si vuelves vivo…- En este punto si se giró para mirarle a los ojos. -Casi siempre que nos separamos, te ocurre algo, y no estaré para salvarte si el avión se cae…Lo mejor sería que fuera contigo…-

Geber sonrió amargamente. -Fresita, ¿lo dices en serio?...Esta ya todo preparado para solo una persona, y ni conoces a la mitad de los que estaremos…- Por no hablar de que en el solsticio hablaría con Cedric y sus amigos de temas delicados, temas que, puede que pronto, pero que aún no compartía con la wyvern.

Esa joven debió de verlo, de percibir ese detalle en sus palabras que le indicaba que Geber tenía una buena razón para esas palabras, porque suspirando, accedió.

-Iba en serio, pero si vamos a pasar juntos todas las fiestas, les daré a mama y la abuela una última solas las tres…Aun así, tres semanas…Nunca te he tenido lejos tanto tiempo…-

-Pero volveré, soy tu esclavo, ¿recuerdas? No es cosa mía decidir cuándo hacer o no hacer algo así, solo a ti, y si tú quieres, volveré…Después de todo me hicisteis prometer, varias veces, con lo del atraco y todo que no te dejaría sola, nunca-.

-Cierto-, aquel recordatorio pareció animarla un poco. Se giró levemente en su asiento y comenzó a mirar al joven. -Y se supone que eres de esos que siempre cumplen sus promesas…Pues…Vuelve, sano, salvo y en tres semanas o menos…-

-Lo prometo, Ama, cumpliré mi palabra…Por cierto, ¿había algo que querías decirme?-

Ante aquellas palabras la joven se le quedo mirando unos minutos, pensativa, antes de levantarse y pasear un poco por la habitación, pensando su respuesta.

-Sí, había algo, pero era de cuando pensaba que mañana y esta noche seguiríamos juntos…Te…Te lo diré a la vuelta, así será mejor y me aseguro de darte una razón más para volver…- De un movimiento seco cogió su bolsa de aseo y se la lanzo. -Vamos, te ayudare a recoger…-

Y con una sonrisa el joven acepto su propuesta. Aunque estuviera algo intrigado por aquellas palabras que tardaría semanas en escuchar, trabajó sin problemas hasta completar el poco equipaje que le quedaba por preparar, justo a tiempo para recibir con caricias a una pesada Charnela que entraba tranquila por la puerta.

-Hola pequeñaja…Erin, te… ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?-

-¿Qué clase de favor?- Comento la joven, curiosa, mientras se acercaba a la perreta para ayudar en sus caricias.

-Charnela tampoco se siente muy bien con tanto viaje… ¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que vuelva? Así tendré otra razón para volver…-

Erin giro a la perreta y le tomo los mofletes entre las alas, aplastándolas un poco y mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. -¿Qué dices Charnela? ¿Qué te quieres quedar conmigo, que las reptilianas son mejores que los humanos? ¡Eres muy lista pequeña!- Empezó a abrazarla y acariciarla, incluso con la cola. -Me hará compañía, y me dará calorcito por las noches en tu lugar…Que ahora que lo pienso, tendré que cazar estas semanas, de lo contrario el aguijón me dolerá…-

-Cazar alguna criatura del desierto no debería de ser problema para ti, y sin con ello evito que me atragantes con tu veneno, mejor que mejor…- Comento, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a rebuscar en su maleta de viaje.

-Creía que me habías dicho que te gustaba el sabor de mi veneno…- Comento algo molesta por el comentario. En su mente se pasaron rápidamente los recuerdos de sus últimos vaciados de aguijón, incluyendo el que hicieron en secreto en algunas de las cámaras más alejadas y vacías hace un par de días. Nunca le había visto muy molesto por ello, si bien esos pensamientos se interrumpieron con rapidez al verle sacar una pequeña cajita. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Tú ábrelo, te gustará-.

Y bajo la sonrisa del joven, la muchacha cogió el regalo en su mano. Parecía un pequeño cofrecito de oro con pequeñas imágenes de dragones en sus vértices. Removió con cuidado la tapa, con un pequeño sonido de engranajes, desvelando su interior. Dentro, pudo ver una figura en miniatura bastante bien detallado de una dragona de escamas verdes y un pequeño guerrero en armadura. Pronto, empezó a sonar una música suave de harpa, acompañada de la voz en draco de su abuela, candando lo que parece una lenta canción de cuna.

-Ge…Geber… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo sorprendida, sin apartar mucho la mirada llorosa de las figuras que giraban nada más que para mirar a su anfitrión. Su voz sonaba alegre, pero quebrada.

-Tu regalo de año nuevo…- Dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y posando su mano en el hombro. -No olvide lo que esos idiotas le hicieron a tu caja de música, la que hico tu abuela para tu cuando te fuiste, de forma que lo repare. Hice unas llamadas, me trajeron las piezas y con la ayuda de tu madre y abuela la reconstruimos. Ellas tienen otras cosas para ti en año nuevo, pero quiero darte esto, no estaré ese día a tu lado, pero al menos podrás escucharme…Tiene canciones mías también, aparte de las de las de tu abuela y madre…Espero que te guste…-

-Esto…Es perfecto…-No dijo nada más, solo se quedó, con Geber y Charnela de su lado, escuchando la música, durante los varios minutos que duró la canción. Al terminar, la cerró con cuidado, y abrazó con fuerza a Geber, durante otro largo rato en la que su gesto fue correspondido.

-Me alegro que te guste, me costó bastante no desafinar…- Le comento al final cuando le soltó, retorciendo para recoger su maleta entre las manos.

-Pues luego dices de mí y tienes una buena voz…- Bromeaba, poniéndole la correa a la perreta para que no se perdiera en el viaje. -Quizás algún día deba de darte yo algo brillante para que me cantes-, dijo en tono alegre y poco serio.

-¿Cómo este?-

-…Vale, fuera de bromas, ¿qué es eso?-

-La caja no era lo único que tenía pensado, llevo tratando de encontrar algo bueno desde hace meses…-

-Y un cristal del tamaño de mi cabeza con forma de cráneo de dragón…-

-Dihidrogeno fosfato de amonio. Es un químico legal y común que cristaliza con facilidad…Esto era mi primera opción, antes de enterarme de la caja. Talle un molde de la calavera, lo rellené de una disolución de ese químico y el resto fue coser y cantar…Solo fue cosa de añadirle colorantes para el color blanco y repetirlo varias veces para que quedase algo aceptable…Cógelo, sigue siendo tuyo-.

-No, no puedo, esto es demasiado, y yo no te di nada…-

-Compañía, y una razón más para seguir vivo…Cógelo, ya es el último…-

-Y el tercero-, mascullo la joven. -" Y yo te he dado huesos rotos y maltratos…No me había sentido tan mal desde que por error le pise la patita a Charnela…Lo siento Geber"-. Pensó, junto con un suspiro y una mirada tenue, pero no le dijo nada a el sobre el tema. Se limitó, en draco, a repetir una parte de la canción que le canto unos días atrás.

 _Me suplicaste, me diste regalos_

 _Gemas y abrazos_

 _Pero lo que no sabes_

 _Es que tú eres el único tesoro del que no puedo prescindir_

-Está bien, lo aceptare…Pero a regañadientes…Tendré que darte a ti algo por el solsticio, luego lo pensare…- Dijo sonrojada, tomándolo entre las alas y examinándolo un ratete antes de dejarlo en la mesa con cuidado, mirándolo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Se sentía al mismo tiempo alegre por sentir todo el cariño que le profesaba la persona a la que se confesaría cuando volviera de vacaciones, como culpable. Empezaba a sentir todos los remordimientos de haber maltratado, dejado y golpeado a Geber. Después de todo ya no era otro humano, ya no era su esclavo, en el sentido despectivo de la palabra, pues ahora más que nunca le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella. Ahora lo veía diferente, más digno, como temía que ninguno de los monos pelados pudiera ser jamás, lo cual ocasionaba que la culpa de sus errores la atormentasen. Era la razón, junto al hecho de verlo más cercano y agradable en todo sentido, de que hubiera sido tan buena con él desde el incidente de Ganare.

Le había abrazado, hablado bien, no le había insultado, ni disimulaba al acurrucarse a su lado por las frías noches. Como era de esperar, Geber estaba alegre como nunca antes por eso y se le notaba en la forma de hablar, de moverse, de socializar, incluso se había planteado, a pesar de todo, confesarse; pero el miedo y el temor no son tan fáciles de quitar de un corazón. Terror a volver a equivocarse, a fallar, a romper la magnífica dinámica que ya tenían…El rechazo y el fracaso le atenazaban.

Y sin embargo, allí estaban. Saliendo de su cuarto con todas las manos ocupadas. Una de la wyvern en la correa de la canida, una del geólogo en su maleta y las restantes entrelazadas entre ellas. Sus corazones ya latían muy cerca, su vida ya no estaba completa si el otro faltaba y solo restaba confirmar con palabras lo que sus gestos y actos ya decían a gritos, propiciando que pasasen a nuevos niveles. Incluso las wyvern mayores ya habían aceptado al joven Geber como el hombre con el que su sangre se cruzaría y que cuidaría de su mayor tesoro en su nueva vida, y estaban impacientes por recibir la noticia.

Se despidieron de Fana y de la abuela antes de salir de casa. Hoy no podían acompañar a la pareja hasta el final de la aldea porque tenían ocupaciones con respecto al museo que se había empezado a construir, con una sorprendente unanimidad a favor por parte de las wyverns, excepto unas pocas. Se abrazaron, despidieron al joven con un par de besos en las mejillas y los sinceros deseos de un buen viaje.

El pequeño viaje hacia la entrada, por la que se supone que debían de haber entrado la primera vez que llegaron allí, fue corto y sin nada recalcable, más que los pensamientos de la wyvern, recordándose a sí misma que luego tenía que contarle el pequeño cambio de planes a sus amigas.

En la entrada, ya le esperaban. Se marchaba con algunos de los geólogos que se retiraban de vuelta a la capital, por fuera el motivo que fuera, en una pequeña caravana de coches. Ambos avanzaron hasta el vehículo que le habían asignado y el joven metió su equipaje en el maletero, dándose la vuelta para despedirse de sus tesoros.

-Adiós Charnela. Cuida a Erin, ¿eh?- Le decía de forma alegre, acariciándola con alguna lagrima despegando en sus ojos, antes de levantarse y mirar a la wyvern a los ojos. -Solo un par de semanas Erin, no más-.

-Llámame todos los días-. Le dijo, cruzada de brazos y mirándole con seriedad.

-Al menos una vez, y si puedo por videocámara, para que veas que sigo vivo-.

-Eso espero, y ten cuidado por ahí, sin mí no te metas en líos…-

-Tampoco es que piense buscar problemas, pero tú también tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero verte a la vuelta con otro ojo destrozado…-

-No tengo ganas de meterme con presas grandes de todas formas. Mientras no venga ninguna araña sáfica a tocarme las narices, no habrá problema…Aunque quizás cace algo…Quizás solo un Cohonere o dos…-

-Ese bicho me suena un poco, ¿tiene algo que ver con esa fiesta que haréis pronto?-

-De sus plumas y pieles sacamos los trajes y disfraces para esa ocasión y…Creo que para todos los rituales que hacemos, quizás algún día podamos venir para que veas esos bailes-.

-O podríamos hacerlos en casa-.

-Primero cocinar, cuando estabas en el hospital, luego cantar… ¿Y ahora quieres que baile para ti?- Apenas sonaba molesta en esa frase, más bien…Curiosa.

-En…En realidad pensaba en que podrías enseñármela y traer a Draco o Aiur y hacerla todos juntos y mandársela a tu madre o algo así…No soy de esa clase de personas que te pedirían que bailases para el…-

-Eh…No…No suena tan mal…Tener una serket de verdad ayudaría mucho…- Se estaba sonrojando un poco. -Agradezco que no seas de esa clase de personas Geber…Aunque admite que te gustaría-.

Ahora era el quien se sonrojo. -S…Si, no lo niego, pero bueno…-

-¡Ey, los tortolitos, que tenemos prisa!- Grito uno de los otros viajeros de fondo, el cual fue fulminado al instante por las miradas de los dos, de forma tan intensa como para asustarse y meterse mascullando una disculpa en el coche.

-Bueno…Parece que te toca irte Geber…-

-Si…Lo siento-.

-No hace falta que te disculpes…Ya hablaremos de lo del baile cuando vuelvas, de momento me queda pensar en tu regalo…-

Ambos sonrieron, soltando unos leves segundos de risita, antes de volver a mirarse a los ojos. Ni siquiera sabían la razón de su risa.

-Bueno…Hasta pronto Erin, te llamare lo antes que pueda-.

-Eso espero…Te…Te estaré esperando Geber-.

Se quedaron unos segundos más, sin prisa, sin palabras, mirándolo en silencio, hasta que finalmente Geber se dio la vuelta y se subió a su coche, el cual arranco tan pronto como se sentó en la silla y corrió hacia el horizonte con rapidez, bajo la mirada atenta de la wyvern y los ladridos de Charnela.

Y los minutos pasaron. Erin regresó a su casa, a pesar de los intentos iniciales de Charnela por seguir a su amo, que entre botes y extraños sentimientos se alejaba. Fue recibida con una sonrisa por su familia, aunque no pudo hacer mucho más que entrar al cuarto, acompañada por la pequeña, y tumbarse como pudo en lo que era su cama sin las rocas.

Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta, cuando se percató de algo. La idea le vino a la cabeza, y lo supo en ese momento, que tenía que hacer, que regalo darle.

Aunque su amiguita se quejó reiteradamente de ser dejada sola dentro del cuarto, sin opción de hacer más que esperar, ella salto por la ventana, abriendo sus alas y empezando la persecución del coche en el que se alejaba de ella Geber.

Y pasaron las horas. No tardó más de treinta minutos en alcanzarlos, el pequeño convoy, era fácil de identificar en las vastas arenas, pero no intervino allí. En su lugar, simplemente espero, continuando el vuelo por kilómetros tras su presa, nerviosa y segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo cuando lo sientes con tanta fuerza, la necesidad de hacer algo, no puedes estar equivocado.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, observando, por fortuna, esta vez Garane se mantuvo al margen, llegaron hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando vi a Geber bajar del coche, en el basto aparcamiento, como si fuera su presa, se abalanzó a por él, aterrizando de golpe a su lado, provocándole un enorme susto, justo antes del placer de ver a Erin allí.

-¡Erin! ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que ya te quedabas en casa?- Sonaba impresionado y algo dudoso. Por mucho que le gustase estar cerca de la escamosa, especialmente desde que no le golpeaba tan a menudo, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco ante la posibilidad de que la joven decidiera haberlo mandado todo al diablo y acompañarle. Sabía a cada día que pasaba que no podía seguir ocultándole tanto a su compañera, pero empezar a contarle todo por los temas a tratar en la reunión de nochebuena…Sería como empezar a jugar al pokemon esmeralda y tratar de derrotar a Máximo desde el principio solo con el pokemon inicial; demasiado en poco tiempo.

-Tu regalo, ya sé que te daré-, dijo, dando un paso adelante y apartando a Geber hacia un rincón aislado, lejos de las curiosas o temerosas miradas de los demás, ante su sorpresa y nerviosismo. -Igual que tú, te doy una parte ahora y el resto a la vuelta…Geber…-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le abrazó, rodeándole con las alas, presionándole contra ella, sintiendo su calor una última vez antes de despedirse por medio mes. Su cola también paso por sus piernas y espalda, presionándolo más. No se movió nada, manteniendo su cabeza acomodada en el cuello del joven hasta que sintió como sus brazos la correspondían. Entonces separo su rostro de su cuello. -Porque yo también tengo cosas que agradecerte…-

Lo tenía claro. Se confesaría a la vuelta, tras tener tiempo para prepararse mejor, pues estas dos semanas le habían servido de poco para estar lista en ese momento; además, si se lo decía ahora, no podría hacer nada por largo tiempo, pero a la vuelta, lo tendría todo para ella, solos en su hogar…De hecho pensaba no decirles a nadie que habían vuelto, e impedirle ir a la universidad…No sabía cómo serían esos primeros días, pero no le importaba, quería disfrutar de lo que viniera.

Pero, incluso con tanta decisión para hacerlo a la vuelta, no podía aguantarse del todo, no quería… Lo miró, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, que el geólogo le correspondió. Ambos se sentían sorprendentemente cómodos en ese mutuo abrazo, pero no podía durar eternamente, por eso Erin, que de los dos era la más activa y con más iniciativa, terminó aquel momento.

En la comisura de los labios del joven, poso los suyos. No era un beso normal, no era aquel ósculo que ambos en secreto tanto deseaban pero al muchacho, como regalo, le pareció mejor que todos los que él podía darle. El contacto fue leve, tranquilo, durante varios segundos. Cuando Geber movió la cabeza, al sentir como empezaba a separarse de forma muy lenta Erin, hubo un momento en que los labios de ambos rozaron, dejándolos embobados y perdidos en la mirada el uno del otro.

Tardaron otro largo rato en separarse, en dejar de mirarse. Sin más palabras de por medio, no eran necesarias, se separaron, cada cual empezando un vuelo que los alejaría, pero solo por unos cuantos días.

-Al día siguiente-

Antes de la segunda ocasión en la que sonase el móvil, Erin ya lo había recogido, contestando con ganas y voz alegre.

-¡Hola Geber!-

-¡Erin! Gracias por cogerlo-.

-A ti por recordar tu palabra y llamar… ¿Por dónde vas, te reuniste ya con tus amigos?-

-Aún no, estoy haciendo escala en Hawai, no había vuelos directos desde la capital de Mongolia, de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. Es un lugar magnífico, lleno de rocas ígneas…Si me pusiera a hacer un estudio sobre este lugar…-

-Llegarías tarde a recogerme, no te distraigas mucho con las rocas…-

-No te preocupes, no me distraeré, pero mi avión sale un dos horas, tengo tiempo, si tan solo me hubiera traído el bañador…Ahora mismo ando sentado en un bar de la zona, probando algo de la gastronomía local-.

-Supongo que podemos ir de viaje a esas islitas después del mar de coral, en alguna fecha o semanita que tengamos por ahí libre…Oh, ¡antes de que se me olvide! ¡Tráete algún recuerdo de las islas!-

-¿Quieres decir aparte de los cristales de moscovita y olivino que ya te estoy recogiendo?-

-Sí, aparte de las cosas para mi…Valak siempre quiso algún recuerdo de las islas natales de su gente… ¿Hay muchas pielerocas por ahí?-

-Más de una a decir verdad, la mayoría haciendo valer un flujo de lava como piscina…Pero lo que son comunes aquí son las liminales más del estilo espíritus y elementales de fuego…Normal viniendo de estas islas…Supongo que podría recoger algo de lava con ayuda de alguna liminal y darle forma de las islas, para tener sus propias minihawais por ahí…-

-Eres muy bueno a la hora de hacer regalos, ¿te lo han dicho antes?-

-No, pero se agradece…De todas formas, quedo en pañales comparado contigo…- Y tras esas palabras sobrevino un leve silencio de casi medio minuto, donde de un lado al otro de la línea solo se escuchaba su respiración. -Erin…Con respecto a mi regalo…-

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunto rápidamente, algo asustada.

-No, no, me encanto…Pero, bueno…-

-No digas más-, le ordeno con voz firme. -No quiero hablar del tema, tú solo céntrate en volver y ya continuaremos…-

-Vale…Claro Fresita…Bueno, ¿y qué tal este día para ti?-

-Pues bien, sin nada especial…Apenas hice más que quedarme en mi cuarto holgazaneando…Realmente lo único que hice fue…- En ese momento se escuchó de fondo un montón de ladridos y sonidos que indicaban que Charnela había robado el móvil de la wyvern y estaba moviéndolo de un lado a otro. A pesar de todo, necesito cinco minutos para recobrar el teléfono. -No soy la única que te echa de menos…-

-Je…Dale una sesión de caricias de mi parte…Bueno, cuando les limpies las babas al teléfono, me comentas eso que querías decirme…-

-Oh, bueno…Empecé…Empecé a tomar clases de tallado de mi madre…Empecé a tallar en hueso una figurita de ese…Iginon que te gusta tanto…-

-¿No querrás decir Digimon?-

-Si eso…Pero es difícil…-

-Podrías empezar por algo más fácil, ya sabes, para practicar…-

-Soy lo bastante buena como para hacer esto, cuando vengas ya lo veras…Te encantará-.

-No lo dudo, igual que creo que te gustará el Laulau de estas islitas cuando vengamos aquí…-

Minuto tras minuto, se hicieron las horas, charlando sobre toda clase de cosas. Intrascendentes asuntos, preguntas de fácil respuesta o simples pasatiempos, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, pues en el avión el móvil tiende a no funcionar. Se despidieron con alegría, teniendo la seguridad de que volverían a hablar al día siguiente. Aunque se añorarían el uno al otro en todo el tiempo que no estuvieran cerca, ambos ya contaban por su cuenta, los días restantes.

 **Desde luego, se hace raro, después de todo lo pasado y como empezamos hace algo más de veinte capis, escribir cosas tiernas, bonitas y románticas…Pero es parte del fic después de todo, lo califique de fantasía y romance por una razón, una razón cada día más cercana.**

 **Decir que, el próximo capi tardará bastante en llegar. Entre la época de parciales y que espero sea mayor que este, mis disculpas por la escasa extensión, lo siento, el leerme algunas historias que aún tengo pendientes, otra cosa por la que disculparme, muchos días se me hace muy cuesta arriba leer aunque sea el manual de instrucciones de mi cepillo de dientes, supongo que por eso se incendio…En fin, que me enrollo yo solo, que tardaré un poco más, perdón por mis retrasos y espero que paséis un buen día, ¡tapronto!**


	23. En el solsticio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

-Día de Erin-

El sol se levantaba lentamente por el horizonte, más tenue, más débil, dando inicio al solsticio de invierno, el día sagrado para tantas culturas y pueblos. Acompañando al sol, en aquel apartado rincón del mundo, una wyvern no se levantó de su rocosa cama. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz le golpearon suavemente el rostro, apenas atino a moverse, quejándose en sueños e intentando subconscientemente agarrarse a su casero pese a que no estuviera allí con ella, cosa que no podía ver en el borde de los sueños en el que estaba ahora mismo.

Si no fuera porque empezó a notar movimiento, a escuchar los pasos de un animal peludo a su lado, que le lamia con cariño el ala y le presionaba con el morro para que se levantase, podría haber tardado más en ponerse en pie.

-Umh…- A la tercera sesión de leves empujones, por fin reacciono, removiéndose sobre las piedras, incómodas, pero al menos relativamente cálidas. -Buenos…Buenos días Mi Ángel…- Murmuro sin siquiera abrir los ojos, para justo después darse cuenta de que aquello que abrazaba contra ella, no era otra cosa sino una roca de tamaño relativamente grande, que miro con ojos entrecerrados mientras suspiraba.

-Diez días…-Contaba para sí. Ese era el día de la festividad del solsticio, Navidad para algunos. Habían pasado ya unas cuantas noches en solitario, añorando el agradable calor de su geólogo, mucho mejor y más cómodo que el de la piedras que estudiaba, y aún quedaban otras tantas por delante hasta volver a verle.

Tras repetir una leve maldición por el basto tiempo que faltaba, y reducir a escombros la piedra arenisca que tenía entre las manos, empezó a incorporarse, sacudiéndose los granitos de arena que le había dejado por encima y recibiendo, mientras estaba sentada al borde de la cama, a la cánida que se acercaba a por su sesión de mimos mañaneros.

-Buenos días pequeñaja-. Le dijo, acariciándola con una leve sonrisa y dejando que la acariciara contra ella. -¿Dormiste bien? Yo…Sigo igual…O noches sin sueños o con aquel donde estamos los dos solos o contigo en el mar de coral, descansando tumbados sobre una hamaca…- Subió a la pequeña a sus rodillas antes de continuar. -Le añoro bastante…Es como cuando fui a Japón por primera vez, ¿sabes? Tras lo del secuestro, esos dos meses simplemente encerrada sin moverme apenas…Echaba mucho de menos a mi madre, mi abuela y mis amigas y…Que demonios, aún las echo de menos cuando estoy fuera, pero Geber es un sentimiento…Diferente…Supongo que al final todos nos independizamos de los padres, los amigos se pueden mantener por lejos que estemos pero…No lo sé, soy muy novata aún con esas cosas…Gracias por escuchar mis pesares matutinos pequeñaja-. En ese momento Charnela le lamio el rostro, antes de soltar un elevado aullido. -Je, tu siempre sabes que decir o hacer…Espero que no te canses, llevo con esto ya varios días…- Y soltándola en el suelo, se puso en pie limpiándose las babas como pudo con una toalla que tenía a mano. Acto seguido se dirigió a donde tenía la ropa de hoy, una túnica de pieles pardas, para cambiarse la ropa interior y vestirse, tirando la blusa que usaba para dormir a un lado, ya no la requeriría hasta la noche.

Tras colocarle su collar a Charnela, aunque tampoco es que se fuera a perder, salió a la habitación principal, estirándose, desperezándose. Fue fácilmente adelantada por la perreta, que corrió a reclamar el sofá para sí misma, a pesar de que era de roca con un par de pieles para paliar un poco la dureza, debía de ser cosa de mascotas.

-Buenos días mama…¿La abuela sigue de reunión?- Pregunto calmada la joven mientras se acercaba a su madre, que estaba trasteando en la cocina, para darle un abrazo por la espalda y plantarle un besito en el hombro, quedándose en esa postura un buen rato.

-Sí, la pobre no para…El lugar del museo, el arquitecto, mano de obra, apañarlo todo con el gobierno Mongol y el Acta…Se quedó casi toda la noche ayer, después de darte el beso de buenas noches, hasta ahora debatiendo cosas, tampoco espero que tarde mucho en llegar, tienen que descansar de vez en cuando… ¿Quieres una tazita de sangre con azalie?-

-Claro-, le respondió apretándola un poco más. -Esa especie no crece en otro lugar y tengo que aprovechar, que luego fuera solo me ofrecen ese horrendo café…-

-Solo nos queda sangre de kodo, espero que no te moleste, creo recordar que no era tu preferida…-

-Nah, está bien…Gracias mama-. Se separó de ella al tiempo que se separaba de ella para coger la taza, como siempre labrada en piedra, para irse a sentar sobre el destripador, ya limpio de todo resto de sangre. -¿Hoy saldrás de caza?-

-No Fresita-, termino de aderezar su taza con esa especia que mejoraba el sabor de la sangre de sus presas y le añadía propiedades para despertarse, como si fuera el café. -Hoy no me toca turno…Iré a pasarme un rato por la cantina, que hace siglos que no voy, saldré a volar un rato con mis amigas y volveré a tiempo para hacerte esa ensalada de carne que tanto te gusta que te hagan-. Ante la mención del plato de Geber, la joven bajo un segundo los ojos, siendo reconfortada por las enormes alas de su madre, que la rodearon y acogieron. -No te pongas así hijita, sabes que volverá en nada-.

-Lo sé, ayer mismo hable con él y me dijo que estaba genial y que intentaría venir lo antes posible, que estaba recordando de donde podía…Pero estoy hecha un lio con las emociones, perdóname…-

-Es una fase por la que pasamos todas y todos, no te preocupes-, la apretó más para sí, con una sonrisa en los labios. -Tontorrona, no hablemos de eso, mejor dime si tú tienes algo que hacer hoy-.

-Tengo que pasear a Charnela…Luego mis amigas querían llevarme de pesca y quiero seguir practicando la talla en hueso antes de cenar y llamar a Geber-.

-Eso es un buen plan, si pescáis un buen pez podría hacerlo para cenar… ¿Tienes suficientes materiales para todo cielo? ¿Hueso, el afilador, lima…?-

-Mama, me distes suficientes materiales como para montarme un museo de esculturas, bueno, miniesculturas…-

-Es un detalle precioso que le estés tallando un regalo, pero no te desanimes si no te sale bien-.

-¡No me saldrá mal! He salido a ti, en todo…Incluido lo bien que me saldrá esa figurita-. Con una sonrisa de orgullo, se terminó lo que le quedaba de sangre especiada de un trago y, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre por escucharla, dejo la taza en la mesa y se fue con una leve sonrisa a darse un buen baño.

Sumergida completamente en agua, en aquel baño sin ventanas, iluminado por un par de velas dispuestas en las esquinas, tallado en la piedra de tal forma que el suelo y el primer metro tuvieran un color anaranjado por las areniscas y el resto de un tono más oscuro por una capa de rocas calizas oscuras.

Ese lugar era como una capsula, aislando el interior de sonidos y sucesos, solo con el sonido del agua de fondo cuando se movía. Liberando la mente para pensar sin problemas mientras el agua le quitaba el polvo y las gotas de la sangre del desayuno que le habían caído en la piel, pese a todo apenas se frotaba ni usaba los productos de limpieza y aseo que tenían.

-Apenas ya…- Comento con voz débil, levantando su ala para olerla. -Se me hace rato, solo unos días y ya apenas huelo a el…Debería darme prisa-.

Unos pocos minutos después, ya seca y vestida para salir, empezó la difícil tarea de levantar a Charnela del sofá y ponerle la correa para salir a caminar. Cuando tuvo éxito en esa cruzada, empezaron el paseo.

Con calma y sin prisa, pues no tenían que llegar a parte alguna, caminaron por el enorme complejo de cuevas, que ya estaba siendo adornado.

El solsticio y el fin de año, eran muy importantes para aquella comunidad, más este año, en el cual con el museo y el acta toda la tribu había crecido y visto su futuro asegurado. Por ello habían empezado a trabajar, decorando los pasillos, túneles y plazas con sus adornos, muchos de apariencia gutural o terrible, consistentes en calaveras, estandartes de piel y hueso y similares. También veía a sus paisanas en ocasiones con adornos o aquellos trajes adornados con plumas de colores que usaban en esa época. Lo normal era usarlos solo en las representaciones que hacían, pero su uso con el tiempo se fue expandiendo.

Algunas en el camino se pararon a acariciar a la perreta o a agradecerle, pues ella había cazado varias de las criaturas necesarias para fabricar aquellos ropajes, de hecho tenía un conjunto de esa ropa en su armario, pero en su familia no eran mucho de celebrar ese tipo de cosas y nunca había sentido la necesidad de participar, nada más que aquel año, y seguramente por influencia de Geber.

Tras dar una larga vuelta de casi una hora por toda la tribu, llegaron ambos a su objetivo, el rio subterráneo que recorría el fondo de su villa. A las riveras del cauce de agua, se podían ver pequeñas colonias de musgo o plantas creciendo entre los cantos de las orillas, bajo el pobre baño del escaso sol que entraba por las grietas del techo. En algunos tramos del rio, había casas talladas en la piedra, después de todo era la zona donde más wyverns acuáticas vivían, o diversas wyverns pasando el rato, paseando, hablando, descansando entre las rocas, en una pequeña desviación del cauce principal, era donde aquella mañana le estaban esperando sus amigas, sentadas sobre una roca al lado del rio.

Al verlas, Erin aflojo su agarre en la correa de su compañera, la cual salió corriendo de inmediato contra las otras dos wyverns. Ziina primero y después Valak, que se quedó con la perreta sentada en su regazo, acariciándola con sus grandes y pesadas alas.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿qué tal estáis?- Les comento mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Descansando lo que pueda, me he pasado mucho rato ayudando con las preparaciones para los festejos…- Empezó a comentar Ziina, sin apartar la vista del agua. -Este año va a ser enorme, hay muchas más humanos viniendo que nunca antes…-

-Eso es bueno-, apunto la pieleroca, que a diferencia de sus compañeras, no tenía las miradas puestas en el río, sino en Charnela, con quien estaba jugando. -Así podríamos crecer más y entrar mejor en este mundo…Además, van a venir mis amigos de la uni, es genial que por fin vengan a casa…-

-Vale, entonces a menos que Ziina tenga razones para sacarme esta noche…- La miro, pero esta negó con la cabeza. -Creo que no me quedan motivos para hacer nada especial este día…Ziina… ¿Lo ves?-

-Lo veo, este es mío-. Susurro, incorporándose. Obviamente, cuando se trataba de pescar a las enormes especies de peces del rio subterráneo, una wyvern no usaría caña y sedal. Tras fijar la vista en su presa, un enorme ejemplar de caballa cuchillo que había subido a la superficie, dejando ver sus relucientes aletas de un color metálico, de dónde saca el nombre, Ziina se acercó lentamente a la orilla, hasta finalmente catapultarse al agua desde el aire con un fuerte movimiento de alas.

Un poco de salpicadura y jaleo posterior, y la cazadora volvía a la pesa, arrastrando el cadáver del pez, que tenía agarrado con las garras del pie derecho atravesándole el cuerpo.

-A ver si lo superas, Erin-.

-Todo para vosotras dos…A mí no se me da bien pescar-. Comento apenada Valak.

-En cuando aparezca otro, te superare, no te preocupes amiga…Mientras dime, Ziina, ¿qué tienes planeado para esta noche?-

-Cuidar de mi hermanita mientras me sigo estudiando los principales tipos de criaturas del desierto para el examen de cazadora de primavera, esta vez lo tengo que aprobar…Lo necesito…Tu estas más allá del mar y en unos meses me tocará ponerme el vestido de lo que los humanos llaman, "Dama de Honor" y tu estas también haciendo tu vida-, dijo, cambiando su mirada a la pieleroca. -Una vida preciosa y cada día un poco más grande. Como cuando hace diez años nos tumbábamos aquí, en nuestro rincón a pensar e imaginar en cómo sería todo cuando fuéramos mayores…Me siento atrapada y quedándome atrás…-

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Valak se levantó y le paso el ala por la espalda, pegándola a ella con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, acto al que se sumó Erin al instante. Incluso Charnela pareció entender más o menos de que iba todo aquel gesto y le golpeo levemente con el morro la pierna derecha, clavándole su brillante mirada.

Y no precisaron de más palabras por un lago rato. Estaba claro que ambas amigas, y la mascota del lugar, apoyaban completamente a la joven cazadora en su camino para alcanzar sus metas. Tras unos minutos se separaron, manteniéndose en silencio durante largo tiempo, pues no necesitaban hablar.

Valak se quedó jugando con la perreta, lanzándole rocas lejos, muy lejos, dada su fuerza, para que se las trajera, acariciándola o simplemente tumbándola en su regazo mientras miraba a sus amigas pescar. Las dos wyverns comunes, siguieron con la pesca sin sedal, ni red, ni cebo que habían practicado desde su niñez, solo esperando, atentas a cualquier movimiento sobre la superficie del agua que pudiera indicar que había algún pez despistado. Y aunque alguna vez se sumergieron por error, y acabaron poco menos que empapadas, al cabo del rato varios enormes peces descansaban en la orilla, muertos y listos para la cena, aunque al final si usaron las tripas de algunos como cebo para atraer a los más incautos a la superficie con ese reclamo de sangre.

Tras apilar una enorme colección de toda clase de criaturas que vivían ocultas al ojo de la civilización en aquellos recónditos cauces fluviales, peces, gusanos de rio, cangrejos y demás, y de impedir que Charnela se comiera demasiado de sus presas, sintieron que ya era la hora de separarse por hoy.

Cargando con casi su peso en comida, y eso que dejaron que la pieleroca y la perreta llevaran una parte, recorrieron el camino del rio de vuelta a las cavernas superiores donde la luz del sol ya se dejaba ver por algunas grietas y rendijas, dando clara indicación de que era bien entrada la tarde.

Valak se ausento a ir a recoger a sus amigos, que llegarían en poco tiempo. Si todo iba bien, mañana tras los festejos les presentaría a sus amigas la clase de gente que conocía en la universidad. Ziina se separó al mismo tiempo, con una larga noche de lecciones y cuentos para su hermanita por delante, dejando a la wyvern restante y a la mascota solas, cargadas de comida, y en camino a casa.

El viaje de vuelta, fue sin más incidentes. Solo se detuvo, para cambiar parte de sus capturas a otra cazadora por un buen suministro de huesos duros, secos y grandes para su trabajo posterior. Como esperaba al llegar a casa no había nadie, su abuela debía de seguir en las discusiones, lo mismo no la veía ni para cenar y su madre estaría reunida con sus amigas en la cantina, toda la casa solo para ella y Charnela.

Dejo lo que quedaba de sus presas y los huesos en aquella enorme roca donde destripaban a las presas y entro a lavarse las manos, y a su mascota el morro, que tenía empapado de sangre piscícola. Y al salir del baño, la verdad es que la husky se había portado muy bien, se fijó en el cuarto de la música, que tenía la cortina entreabierta, dejando ver la amplia gama de instrumentos, traídos por el padre de su abuela, músico del antiguo imperio ruso. Violines, xilófonos, flautas, arpas…Y lo que le llamo la atención, un piano muy bien cuidado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Entro con paso dubitativo en el enorme cuarto sin ventanas, tapizado por cajas y estantes, con innumerables partituras, y acompañada de la pequeña, se sentó en el pequeño banco frente a aquel instrumento de ébano y marfil, que había visto mundo y sobrevivido a varios siglos de larga vida. Acaricio las teclas con sus alas y el aguijón de su cola y miro la partitura que quedaba expuesta sobre las teclas, en un papel desgastado y amarillento. El lago de los cisnes, la versión del piano, de aquellos compositores rusos de cuyo nombre nunca se acordaba. Con una leve sonrisa empezó a golpear las teclas con cuidado, con delicadeza. Una wyvern por pura anatomía no tiene los dedos para tocar bien de inicio semejante instrumento, por otra parte, una wyvern es lo bastante cabezota y testaruda como para hacer lo que se proponga, incluido tocar un piano; y si encima le venía de familia, de una abuela que aprendió de su padre tras crecer mientras le escuchaba tocar, y que se lo transmitió a sus descendientes, no tenía excusa para no saberlo.

Y empezó. Sus alas se movían rápidas, así como su aguijón, pulsando las teclas en orden y ritmo concretos para recrear una de las piezas musicales más famosas de la historia. Sonrió para sí mientras avanzaba la música, hacía mucho que no tocaba un instrumento, desde su llegada a Japón como mínimo, pues había estado muy ocupada y no había tenido acceso a ninguno, curiosamente, su casero a pesar de apreciar el oír música no tenía ningún instrumento como tal en casa. Sin embargo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido su talento, fruto de cientos de horas de práctica supervisada por su orgullosa progenitora y la madre de esta, no se había oxidado.

Aunque al principio pensó, se dejó llevar por esas emociones, esas dudas y nerviosismo que la acosaban estas semanas, pensando en si a Geber le gustaría que le tocase algo o si el sabría manejar algún instrumento para hacer juego, lentamente, dejo de pensar. Se dejó llevar por los sonidos, por la belleza inherente a tan simples vibraciones en el aire, que purgaban su alma de dudas y su mente de pensamientos innecesarios. Se limitó a vivir, a sentir, apenas percatándose de que Charnela, a su modo, había empezado a acompañarla, a seguir sus melodías con su aullidos, encajándolos en los ritmos del piano.

Ni aunque lo intentase con fuerza sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo estuvo tocando, repitiendo la misma partitura una y otra vez. Solo salió de su trance, parando bruscamente, cuando percibió movimiento a sus espaldas, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, solo para descubrir a su abuela, que con una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, sonriendo en el marco de la puerta.

Sin decir nada, esta anciana señora se internó en la habitación, recibiendo a la mascota con caricias en el morro, y dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías que poblaban los laterales. Rebusco por apenas unos segundos entre todos los libros y papeles allí almacenados, la mayoría tratando sobre música o similares. Sonrió al coger al final un desgastado papel, arrugado y amarillento, que tenía aspecto de haber estado en el mundo muchos años.

Volvió junto con su nieta, que la observaba en silencio y se sentó a su lado, colocando la nueva partitura sobre la anterior. Y al final, con un sencillo gesto, la invito a seguirla mientras empezaban a tocar.

Ambas wyverns empezaron a interpretar aquella melodía, muy especial para ellas. Fue la primera de todas que les enseñaron sus madres y padres, y seguramente la pieza musical más importante en la historia de su familia, pues con aquellos suaves acordes el bisabuelo de Erin se había declarado a su futura esposa.

Aunque Charnela tenía serias dificultades para seguir este nuevo ritmo, las tres interpretaron con maestría aquella pieza, durante largos minutos hasta que la terminaron.

-Avísame cuando Fana tenga terminada la cena cariño-, comento la anciana, mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba un beso en la frente a su nieta, para luego empezar a salir del cuarto de música. -Yo tengo que echarme un rato…Buenas noches Fresita-.

-Buenas noches…Fresita-, le respondió la nieta, sacándole una sonrisa al recordarle que compartían el mismo apodo.

La Fresita más joven se quedó un rato más, sentada frente al piano, mirando aquellas teclas antes de salir al salón de nuevo, donde comenzó, tumbada en el sofá junto a Charnela, una larga sesión de tallado y perfilamiento de huesos, en los que centró su atención durante las horas siguientes.

Con el tiempo su madre volvió y, tras un par de rápidos consejos, empezó a pensar en qué hacer para que la abuela recuperase las fuerzas tras esas larguísimas sesiones de política.

Lo que si logro sacarla de su propio trabajo, fue uno de los momentos más esperados de todo el día. Su móvil, que mantenía en un rincón de su zona de trabajo, junto a lo que parecía ser una representación de una escorpida que haría llorar a Picasso, anuncio con una leve melodía que Geber se había conectado al otro lado del gran océano. Provocando que la joven enamorada se lanzase a por él, pues con esa profunda diferencia de horarios, ese era el único momento en que podrían hablar en aquel día. No tardo apenas sino unos segundos en marcar su número y colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Día de Aiur y Draco-

La joven escorpida se levantó de golpe, al sentir el sol en sus ojos, recuperando rápidamente la sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo.

-Mi…Cabeza…- Comento con sueño y pesadez, al tiempo que se levantaba. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre el teclado, de hecho había pasado tanto tiempo como para que su ordenador se pusiera de forma automática en suspensión, dejándola con las teclas marcándose en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Se levantó sobre sus ocho patas, estirándose, accionando de nuevo junto con un gemido ahogado todos sus músculos dolidos de toda una noche en mala postura, acomodándose sus holgadas y cómodas ropas de andar por casa con sus pinzas.

-Necesito café…- Se dijo a sí misma, tras pegarse un pequeño coscorrón en el techo, de forma que empezó a mover sus seis patas para salir de su cuarto, bastante ordenado, todo lo contrario a su ordenador.

Cuando llego a la puerta, su nariz, que había permanecido un tanto dormida esos segundos, se despertó. Olía genial detrás de la puerta, a café, galletas…El estómago le rugió el segundo que decidió quedarse parada para apreciar el aroma, antes de dar un paso más y salir.

Se dio un buen susto cuando vio a Draco, en la cocina, pues había olvidado por unos minutos que ya no vivía sola, pero reaccionó con celeridad cuando la vio girarse con una sonrisa y parte de la cara manchada de harina.

-¡Buenos días Ari! Acércate, ya tengo el desayuno…- Le dijo alegremente, mientras la escorpida se acercaba lentamente, entre dormida y nerviosa por verla tan adorable con el delantal y el gorrito. Entre pasos, la dracónida le servía en un gran plato huevos, galletas, algo de carne y una buena taza de café recién preparado.

-Draco…Buenos…Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?- Le pregunto tímidamente mientras recogía la comida.

-Yo genial, gracias…Aunque poco lo tengo que admitir…Estoy que no quepo en mi de nervios para esta noche….-

-¿Por el evento de navidad de Overwatch?- Comento inmediatamente mientras pegaba el primer sorbo y se despertaba.

-No…Aiur… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasa esta noche no?-

-Eh… ¿Se abren los portales a Oblivion?-

-No-.

-¿Viene Gandalf para llevarnos al monte del destino?

-No-.

-Eh… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Aiur, de verdad que me…-

-¡Cuarenta y dos!-

-Ains…-dijo suspirando, dejando por un segundo su labor en la cocina, tras dejar en un plato una última tanda de galletas de chocolate. -Me levanto temprano para hacer esta noche una inolvidable, ¿tú sabes lo difícil que es conseguir ingredientes para galletas hoy? No me puedo creer…-

-Lo siento-, dijo Aiur agachando la cabeza. -Simplemente no lo recuerdo…No sé qué pasará después de que venga tu madre…-

-…No sé si matarte o besarte Aiur-, dijo, aparentemente desesperada, apoyándose contra la nevera.

-Be…Besarme estaría bien…Ya sabes, lo del muérdago y eso… ¿Pasa algo Draco?- Pregunto rápidamente, cambiando de tema al notar sus primeras palabras.

-¡Pensaba que te habías olvidado de que mi madre se pasaría a visitarnos y pasar la Navidad con nosotros!-

-¡Oh! ¡No!, ¿cómo olvidarme del día en que conoceré a tu madre? Pensaba que decías de algo más…Solo lamento que mi hermanito no pudiera venir para estar los cuatro…-

-No te preocupes, para esto estoy cocinando, para compensártelo, unas galletas, un buen asado de cordero y un regalito sorpresa para que disfrutes antes de dormir…-

-… ¡Esto va a ser genial!- Exclamo alegre, tomándose todo el café de un trago y quemándose la lengua. -Augh…Bueno, ¿te vas a pasar todo el día cocinando? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Nah, no me pasare todo el día de cocina…Terminare las galletas ahora, pondré el cordero a que absorba bien las especias y la sal y luego me pondré a hacer más cosas…Ya dejamos ayer la casa limpia, de forma que no me quedará mucho que hacer…-

-¿Una ducha y unas partiditas conjuntas a Metal Gear Sparassus Operation?-

-Eso suena a un buen plan-. Se quitó el delantal y se fue a sentar al lado de su amiga, robándole alguna que otra galleta.

-Perfecto, pues empecemos pronto…En la tarde tengo un recado que me mando Geber-.

-¿Un recado?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si-, se giró hacia ella, para explicarse mejor. -Me dijo antes de irse que comprase algún regalo de Navidad para todos los amigos, conocidos y buenas personas que nos han ayudado este año…Me dio dinero más que de sobra para comprarles algún detalle…Luego tengo que ir a comprar…Supongo que turrones, alguna caja de bombones, o una botella de licor, para desearles felices fiestas-.

-Menudo detalle por su parte… ¿Sobre qué hora irías?-

-Antes de comer, no quiero pillar a nadie en siesta y despertarlo…Pero aún me da tiempo a hacer llorar a alguien online...-

Y así pasaron un par de horas más de lo que quedaba de mañana, entre explosiones, gritos, muertes y un gran número de risas y algún que otro momento bugeado. Finalmente Ari dejo a Draco encargándose de la comida, no tenía mucha experiencia de forma que se disculpó por los espaguetis con queso que tenía pensado hacer, aunque a la escorpida le supieran a paraíso, y se fue a cumplir con la tarea que le había impuesto su amigo y profesor, con un gorrito de San Nicolás en la cabeza.

A esa hora, no había aún mucha gente en las tiendas, y gracias a las direcciones que le había dado Geber, no tuvo problemas para encontrar vendedores que quisieran ayudarla, de forma que en poco menos de media hora sin accidente alguno lleno un par de enormes bolsas, que llevaba en su lomo quitinoso, con bombones, chocolates, sidra, turrón y dulces similares, era hora de hacer de santa, incluso se había comprado un gorrito para ello.

-¿Sí, quién eres?- Le dijo tras la primera puerta un joven pelinegro de verdes ojos, que a todas luces no parecía ser nativo de aquella isla.

-Oh, ¡hola! No me conoces, pero… ¿Eres Max no?- Preguntó la escórpida

-Puede, pero aún no me has dicho quién eres-.

-Perdona, me llamo Aiur. Vengo de parte de mi amigo, Geber, quería que me pasase a daros en su lugar un detalle por…Déjame ver…-Ahí sacó la lista y contempló los nombres de Max y Emily, entre otros pocos. -Tu hermana al parecer fue bastante comprensiva con su estancia en el hospital. Esto tiene que ver con Erin, seguro. En fin, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Bombones, turrón…? Eres demasiado joven para beber, pero tengo sidra, por si le gusta a tu hermana…-

El muchacho parecía un tanto desconfiado al principio, a pesar de las palabras amables de la escórpida y que le enseñaba como tal los agasajos que le tendía en parte de Geber. Éste consideraba que había sido su hermana una pieza clave para que aceptasen a Erin con el todos los días de aquella precaria etapa y no los molestasen.

La serket se extrañó un poco del comportamiento del muchacho, casi le hacía parecer que estaba con alguien más. Finalmente, recogió su parte y dejo a la escórpida libre para ir a por su siguiente presa.

Algo más tarde, otra puerta, en el otro lado de la ciudad le era abierta, sólo que esta vez por una liminal que ya conocía bien.

-¡Hey, Amanda! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…-

Fue esta vez fue una minotauro de ondulado cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color negro, con su cola bovina decorada por un llamativo listón rosado, la que le abrió la puerta. Aparentemente se hallaba preparada para el día que era, con el mismo tipo de gorro de Aiur. Compartieron un abrazo mientras ésta le saludaba e indicaba que Roberto, su casero, estaba en la ducha. Los había conocido anteriormente, junto con Draco, en una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de cierta dueña de un conocido restaurante. El paleontólogo lo había hecho antes, después de que el casero de la minotauro le regresara la cartera que Geber accidentalmente había olvidado.

-Bueno, Amanda, me envía Geber, al parecer…-Desvió un segundo la mirada para volver a consultar la lista de domicilios, personas y razones que le dio su profesor. -Geber aún está agradecido por lo de la cartera. Espero que te guste el turrón, tengo demasiado.-

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en decidir por cuál era la recompensa justa para ambos, entre la amplia colección que les ofrecía la escórpida. Finalmente, cuando los brazos de la joven minotauro estaban llenos de chocolate y dulces de época, la artrópoda sacó su consola Nintendo del bolso.

-Perfecto, tenéis buen gusto, pero antes de irme…Tengo uno personal para ti. Me fije en los ojitos con los que mirabas a Aron cuando jugamos juntas la última vez. Me llevó una tarde, pero te logré conseguir uno _Shiny_ y lo bastante fuerte como para ser competitivo, ¡míralo! Ve por tu juego y te lo paso por el primer Bidoof que pilles…-

Posiblemente se podría considerar a la serket como la persona viviente que recibió el abrazo más fuerte de Amanda hasta la fecha, si exceptuamos su casero. Al final, pudo salir de allí con las vértebras intactas, rumbo a la siguiente parte de su lista, una, que estaba deseando.

-¡Ho…Hola! Ve…Vera, yo…-

Estaba temblando y con razón, pues el siguiente objetivo en la lista, era algo que no se había esperado. Parecía ser que Geber, al igual que ella misma, tenía un cierto lado friki. Nada sorprendente, pero a diferencia de los normales, cuando le gustaba mucho un manga, no se cortaba en agradecérselo a su autor. Y, con los rumores de la paliza que se había dado antes de llegar las navidades, decidió agradecérselo de forma más directa, a través de Aiur. Había tocado la puerta de la bella residencia y fue prontamente atendida por una lamia de rojas escamas, hermana de cierta serpiente residente en el hogar de su amigo, Kimihito Kurusu. La poiquiloterma se hallaba envuelta en ropas abrigadoras para soportar el frío invernal.

-Eres… ¿Eres Steno verdad?- El problema para la sonrojada escórpida y la inquieta lamia, era que la joven artrópoda, también era muy fan de aquella historia. -Soy…Bueno…Esto…Un…Un regalo, de parte de un fan…- Le logró comentar antes de que la escamada pudiera responder, ofreciéndole los dulces, junto con una pequeña libreta -Y…Bueno… ¿Un autógrafo?-

Sonriente, Steno cumplió los deseos de su admiradora y esta, con la firma firmemente abrazada entre sus quitinosos brazos, puso rumbo al penúltimo objetivo del día; una casa apartada y elegante, en la que la recibieron de una forma peculiar. Y es que, en esa casa, el sistema de seguridad era algo que se tomaban muy en serio, quizás incluso demasiado.

-Beep. Objetivo identificado. Identificación necesaria-.

Rugió con su voz mecánica uno de los centinelas de aquella casa, con apariencia de lamia robótica, mientras apuntaba con las armas integradas en sus antebrazos a la joven, apenas se había acercado a la puerta, dejándole la visible marca roja en la frente, entre los seis ojos.

-¡Soy Aiur, solo vengo de paso!- Grito al instante, aterrorizada mientras la maquina se acercaba reptando ante la puerta de la vivienda, sin mover el punto de su cabeza.

-Beeeep. Identificación negativa. Error 02004b3. Cinco segundo para desintegración inmediata. Que pase un buen día-.

-¡Karu!-, se escuchó gritar desde dentro de la casa una voz femenina. -¡Ya se ha vuelto a joder la programación de tus centinelas, apágalos!-

Dicho y hecho, al poco con un chirrioso pitido la maquina cayó al suelo inerte, mientras el dueño de la casa salía por la puerta a recibir a la joven visitante, que se estaba preguntando exactamente qué razón tendría alguien como su profesor para poner en la nota las palabras de "persona valiosa y gran socio", con alguien como él. Era un tipo relativamente joven, de cabello negro y ataviado con una bata de científico, lo esperado de un conocido y excéntrico inventor. Por supuesto, la camiseta de cierta serie de anime era tan friki que Aiur pensó que su puesto como la más extravagante estaba en peligro.

Tímidamente, y sin pronunciar palabra aún por el susto que se había llevado, le tendió una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo turquesa con un pequeño lazo rojo que Geber le había dado para ese momento. Aunque el joven logró reconocer de quién era el regalo, una chispa de movimiento en la criatura metálica hizo que Karu le recomendara encarecidamente que saliera por patas, cosa que hizo encantada mientras el autómata mencionaba algo acerca de exterminar y el _Numidium_.

Para mayor suerte de la serket, sólo le restaba una vivienda por visitar. Una, que por cualquier motivo, venía con la anotación que más le había extrañado de todas las posibles; una sola palabra: "esperanza". No sabía por qué lo decía, pero visitar aquel lugar era algo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer, pero que no hizo porque los exámenes no le habían dejado mucho tiempo libre.

-No esperaba encontrarme al abrir la puerta a una serket, te lo admito-. Como última parada, tocaba la casa que era el símbolo del intercambio entre especies, y no fue otra sino Rachnera, la arachne tejedora de la residencia Kurusu.

-¡Gracias!- Respondió Aiur con una sonrisa. -Vengo de parte de Geber para traeros algún detalle de Navidad-.

-¿Geber?- La residente se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. -Si mal no recuerdo, se pasó por aquí hace tiempo, pero muy poco…Ni siquiera estuvo en la fiesta que dimos hace unas semanas…-

-Lo sé, pero parece que os cogió cariño. Me ha encargado que os traiga turrón, chocolate para empachar a un mamut, incluso las mismas gominolas que me dijo que Aria le ofreció cuando vino. A todo esto, ¿está Aria en casa? Le debo unas partiditas-.

-No, estoy sola en casa por ahora. Lo cual es perfecto para que te dé lo que encargaste-.

-Espera, ¿ya lo terminaste?-

-Las compañeras arácnidas tienen preferencia. Espera un segundo.-

Y tras eso, dejó a la escórpida en la entrada, con las cajas de dulces en la mano, esperando nerviosa. En menos de un minuto, volvió con una caja que le dio en mano. Tras abrirla un poco por el lateral, para comprobar que era lo que había pedido a las recientes propietarias del nuevo negocio, sonrió al encontrar que todo estaba en orden.

-Dios, muchas gracias, Rach; te debo una-.

-Con el pago por adelantado que nos diste, es de sobra-. Comentó, mientras tomaba las cajas que la otra artrópoda le ofrecía.

-Gracias. Bueno, ya me he librado de todo el chocolate, me toca volver a casita, ¡pasa felices fiestas, amiga!-

-¡Igualmente!-

Y tras despedirse, ambas artrópodas regresaron con presteza a su morada. Fue cuestión de minutos, y del frío que estaba creciendo en la calle y se colaba entre las fibras del suéter que abrigaba a la escorpida, para que llegase a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a una Draco sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de una wurm.

Las wurm eran un tipo de subespecie dentro de la familia de los dragones, similar en aspecto a las lamias. Poseían una larguísima cola de placas gruesas y duras, normalmente una desarrollada cornamenta y antebrazos blindados con garras en sus dedos. Está en concreto tenía toda su cola enrollada alrededor del sofá donde estaba sentada, con una vieja cazadora azul cubriéndole todo el torso humano y hasta parte de su antebrazo escamado, dejando fuera solo las manos con garras. Su rosto adulto y redondeado tenía el pelo carmesí, corto y rizado, con cuatro cuernos cortos y rectos que le salían en línea desde la nuca hasta la frente y ojos dorados. Todas las escamas que recorrían su cola y otras partes del cuerpo eran de un rojo muy vivo y se la veía tranquila y alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la dragona que reposaba en su regazo con su única mano, la izquierda, ya que en el otro lado apenas tenía un muñón cubierto por la ropa.

Al verla, por un segundo la joven artrópoda se quedó sorprendida, envidiosa incluso, pero cuando reparo en el brazo, apenas un par de segundos después de tener que quedarse clavada en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que aquella wurm, era Barethna, la madre adoptiva de Draco.

Esa misma mujer que al verla, le hizo un gesto con la cola para que entrase y se mantuviera en silencio, parece que Draco se había quedado dormida.

Aiur, con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se internó en su pequeña morada, dejando de lado su bolso y acercándose a las escamadas, quedándose sentada sobre sus propias patas al lado de donde la Wurm estaba sentada.

-Se ha pasado todo el día cocinando para la cena y para dejarte la comida preparada, aunque a estas horas es más bien la merienda-, decía con una sonrisa, sin parar de acariciar con calma el pelo de su hija, parándose solo un momento para tenderle la mano a la propietaria del piso. -Tú debes de ser Aiur, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti…-

-Gr…Gracias Barethna, es un placer-, correspondió algo tímida al principio, y distraída por lo adorable que estaba su compañera de piso en esos momentos.

-Por favor, solo Baret, quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mi tesoro mientras estaba fuera. Sé que tiene un carácter apasionado y difícil en muchos puntos, no le puedo culpar, no le pude dar una infancia fácil…-

-No es nada, me encanta convivir con él…- Respondió la artrópoda. Seguía desconociendo el verdadero género de la dragonewt, ergo, los pronombres masculinos. – "Y no se preocupe, se nota que le quiere mucho, por difícil que fueran los primeros años…-

La wurm sonrió con ternura.

-Eso es precioso, muchas gracias…Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan decidida a dejarte la comida hecha antes de tomar algo conmigo-

Comentó la wurm, señalando el microondas, donde seguramente estaría el plato de pasta para llegar el estómago hasta la cena que le había prometido la escamosa. La escorpida se sonrojó ante ese comentario. También se extrañaba un poco cuando ella se refería a Draco con pronombres femeninos, pero lo tomaba como pequeñas diferencias en sus dialectos.

-Bueno, ¿tenéis algún plan para hoy?- Interrogó la señora madre. -Esta perezosa se levantará rápido-.

-Pues…Realmente no, al menos hasta la cena. Pero si quieres, llevo una temporada queriendo llevar a Draco de visita al museo de historia natural, pero nunca tenemos tiempo. Me pregunto si abrirán hoy…-

-Eso suena bastante bien querida, hace mucho que no voy de visita a un museo y seguro que una visita guiada por una geóloga es algo inolvidable…-

-Espero…Espero estar a la altura-, respondió ella, quitándole importancia. -Nos llevaron de prácticas hace poco y recuerdo las curiosidades y los detalles…-

-Lo harás bien…Pero venga, come algo antes de que salgamos-, respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa, señalando a la cocina, donde aún descansaba la pasta. -Que si no hasta la cena te morirás de hambre-.

A la joven artrópoda le dio tiempo mucho; a comerse la pasta, a tomarse un chocolate caliente de poste y deleitarse con esa humillación que a las madres les encanta hacer, aunque hay que admitirlo, Draco en pañales y chupete en su cuna estaba verdaderamente adorable. Todo eso, antes de que su compañera de piso se despertase tímidamente, en el regazo de su madre.

Tras que terminase de abandonar el reino onírico, y también acabase de sonrojarse porque su compañera la viera dormir en el regazo materno como un bebe, le comentaron sobre el pequeño plan que habían ideado, y no tardaron las tres en ponerse en marcha.

El museo al que se dirigían no estaba muy lejos, cosa de agradecer en una temporada en la que dos de las paseantes necesitaban depender de parches de agua caliente y gruesos abrigos para no hibernar en mitad de la acera, como ya le estaba pasando a alguna que otra liminal de sangre fría.

El museo de la ciudad era una pequeña maravilla. No tenía tanto tamaño o diversidad como los de otras grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo, pero en conjunto con colaboradores privados, tratos con otros museos y el arduo esfuerzo de la universidad de la ciudad habían creado un elegante espacio para exponer al público el conocimiento.

El edificio, de dos pisos de altura, con una entrada cubierta por parte del segundo piso y sostenida por columnas de la misma piedra grisácea que abarcaba todo el edifico. Rodeado por grandes verjas metálicas y algunas estatuas de los principales naturalistas, biólogos y paleontólogos nipones en un pequeño jardín que rodeaba la entrada principal. No había mucha gente aquella tarde, que por la época del año ya era noche, y de hecho el museo cerraría en un par de horas, pero eso no desanimo a la comitiva de entrar.

En el ala este, estaba la exposición de la colección de Hiroshi Akada, que había dedicado sus casi cuarenta años de carrera al estudio de la fauna de la región y exhibía una amplia colección de ejemplares de insectos, arácnidos, animales disecados y similares. Pero en el ala oeste, era donde estaba lo interesante. Una exposición, ordenada desde el precámbrico más temprano hasta fósiles y restos de apenas unas decenas de miles de años que en círculo daba un recorrido total a la historia del planeta.

Aiur se adelantó, y con una ligera sonrisa saco de su bolso un puñado de papeles arrugados con numerosas marcas de bolígrafo y lápiz por ambos lados, de la cual empezó a leer. -Hola, bienvenidos a la guía espaciotemporal por la historia del mundo de manos de vuestra encantadora amiga y paleontóloga profesional, Aiur-, aquí se paró para hacer una leve reverencia. -Les advertimos que los siguientes minutos contienen un amplio espectro de información paleontológica, si no les gusta, ya están yendo al médico, ¿a quién no le gusta la paleo? En fin, si me seguís, mis encantadoras compañeras, pasemos al precámbrico-.

Draco y su madre, entre risas al ver a la escorpida tan profesional y preparada, la empezaron a seguir.

La primera de las salas era bastante pequeña dentro de lo que cabe. Solo un par de expositores enormes a los lados mostrando lo que parecía un montón de barro seco con marcas alargadas y fósiles en vitrinas cercanas que parecían ser de gusanos o huellas de reptación. Toda la sala estaba pintada de azul en su parte superior, pero en la mitad inferior se alternaban varios tonos de pardos, rememorando el lecho marino.

-La edad anterior al paleozoico, conocida como precámbrico, estaba dominada por la fauna de Ediacara, un conjunto de organismos simples, de cuerpo blando…Como son de cuerpo sin huesos ni nada por el estilo, no se conserva casi nada, solo las huellas de su paso sobre los sedimentos marinos o, en muy muy raras ocasiones, sus cuerpos enteros preservados, como en algunos de los fósiles de los laterales, es un periodo increíble en que la vida estaba empezando a florecer, en esta época empezaron a germinar las simientes de todo lo que somos y seremos…-

-Pareces una profesional y todo-, opino Draco, agachándose para mirar en uno de los expositores las huellas de aquellos protoanelidos. -Si llego a saber esto te digo de venir mucho antes… ¿Este de aquí es cosa mía o me recuerda al fósil ese que tienes en tu cuarto en la mesilla?-

-Por favor, las preguntas para después de la visita…Gracias-, respondió algo sonrojada.

-Pero señora escorpión…Yo quiero saber cómo un gusuno puede volverse piedra… ¿Acaso miro a una gurgura?-

Cuando Aiur se giró, vio a una pequeña niña humana, con grueso abrigo negro y bufanda que la mirada desde muy abajo.

 **-Un buen rato después…-**

-Y…Bueno, un grupo de investigadores conocidos coloquialmente como "Los Extraditables" definieron todo lo referente a nivel internacional de la evolución liminal…en este gráfico podemos observar…-

Mientras Aiur, rodeada de un nutrido grupo de niños y adolescentes de varias razas y edades, e incluso de algunos adultos, su compañera de piso y la madre de esta se habían apartado un poco, para dejar espacio a los curiosos.

-De verdad que parece muy buena chica, mejor incluso de lo que me hacías creer en las cartas que me mandabas-. Comentaba apoyada en la pared, cerca de la salida del recinto.

-Es que lo es madre, por eso me alegro de conocerla-.

-Y también es más guapa de como la describías…-

-¡Mama!- dijo por lo bajo la dragona, dándole un empujoncito a su madre, mientras se sonrojaba y su progenitora se reía sin contenerse.

-Lo mejor es que no lo niegas…Y te lo veo en los ojos, no me lo puedes ocultar…Dime la verdad Draco, ¿te gusta, aunque sea un poquito?-

-S…Si…Pero ya sabes como de enamoradiza puedo ser y ella no es homosexual, prefiero dejarlo pasar…-

-Si…Eres igual que yo cuando era tan pequeña, pero cariño…Ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar no son cosas que sean buenas de hacer, al final te atormentas por lo que pudo ser y lo que no seria, te martirizas por no haberlo ni intentado…-

-Madre, si lo intento ya se lo que pasara, solo le gusto como amiga…Es junto con Erin de las pocas que me ha dado apoyo y comprensión desde que llegue a este país, que me trato bien desde el primer momento y me perdonaron mi pasado…No quiero perderla como amiga e intentar hacer algo seria simplemente arriesgarme a hacerlo para nada-. En ese punto su mirada se había entristecido y la mantenía posada en el suelo. Era evidente que no era un punto fácil para ella de admitir.

-Eres una tontorrona hija…- Apunto la madre, acercándose a Draco y regalándole un cálido abrazo por la espalda. -Le gustas, pero estas tan atontada con no volver a ser la de antes, con volver a caer en esos errores y perderla que ni te enteras de lo que es evidente…Bueno, y también siempre fuiste una despistada de tres pares de narices… ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos operando aquella minotauro y no te enteraste de que la había abierto en canal hasta que empecé a coserla? Y luego a la salida intentaste hacerte amiga de esa cría que era la nieta o sobrina de nuestra paciente…-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, y creo que hubiera tenido oportunidad con Mino…Pero el caso es el mismo-, dijo con una leve sonrisa, al traer su madre aquel recuerdo de vuelta. -¿Cómo que le gusto?-

-Hija mía, te mira de una forma especial y te lanza indirectas cada dos por tres…La gente cambia después de todo. Yo tampoco pensé que podría sentirme atraída por algo que no fueran hombres hasta que conocí a Marta…Inténtalo, no me equivoco con esta clase de cosas-.

-No lo sé mama… ¿Y si…?-

-Confía en mi pequeña-.

Y con esas palabras Barethna sentencio la toma de decisiones de su hija, que asintió nerviosa. Esperaron un par de minutos más, mientras la escorpida terminaba las explicaciones y, como podía, se alejaba del grupo principal que se había formado a su alrededor para ir a reunirse con las dragonas.

 **-Unos pocos minutos después-**

-¡Por fin escape!- Suspiraba con alivio una joven escorpida que se había puesto al lado de las escamosas, dejando finalmente atrás al grupo.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy popular últimamente Ari-, comento Draco, mientras la pequeña comitiva empezaba a andar de nuevo afuera del museo a ritmo tranquilo.

-Es el peligro que acompaña a ser la mejor en lo mío…Ha sido divertido tener a tantos niños interesados por mis historias…-

-Y algunos adultos-, apunto la wurm. -Tienes mucho futuro por delante pequeña-.

-Gr…Gracias Barethna-, en ese punto la artrópoda se estaba sonrojando notablemente. -Eso espero, estos primeros parciales prenavideños salieron muy bien, pero aún me quedan muchos años…-

-Mientras los disfrutes…Yo me recuerdo con alegría cada día que mi amiga y mentora me enseñaba el oficio de sanar a los heridos-, dijo con un deje de melancolía en la voz. -No me he arrepentido ni un solo momento de estudiarlo…Por cierto, Draco quiere decirte algo-, en ese punto, se deslizo al lado de su hija adoptiva, empujándola levemente para que chocase con la artrópoda, impidiendo que se zafase de su destino. -Yo os dejo un minuto, se me ha olvidado mirar la tienda de regalos, creo que tenían llaveros de dinosaurios y la última vez que los vi en una tienda un joven llamado Fudo se me adelanto… ¡Ahora vuelvo!-

La despedida con prisas de Barethna, dejo a la joven escorpida algo extrañada, y a su hija temblando ante lo que tenía delante. No había previsto aquella mañana que ese sería el desenlace de su día.

Estaban solas, en las afueras del museo. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y bajo los primeros dejes de viento frio las estrellas y la luna empezaban a asomar, a pesar de no ser una hora tardía por la fecha que era. A pesar de las luces del cielo casi toda la iluminación procedía de las farolas que rodeaban al museo y a sus jardines, donde, a un lado del camino principal, junto con algunos cerezos fuera de temporada, se habían parado a esperar a la madre de Draco.

-Bueno…Pues ya estamos aquí, los dos solos… ¿Qué querías decirme? Oh, si tienes frio podemos abrazarnos e ir de la mano…No…No me importaría-. A pesar del sonrojó, de la joven, los pensamientos de Draco estaban en otra lugar, en otro tiempo.

En ese momento que se abrazaron cuando le desvelo su pasado. Cuando solo recibió una sonrisa y apoyo cuando la escorpida se enteró de su horrible historial. De su amabilidad cuando necesitaba un lugar donde vivir. De todas las risas, la comprensión y el apoyo que había recibido de ella desde que la conoció por casualidad. Su mente estaba en esos momentos felices que había pasado, y como esperaba con todo su corazón, pese al miedo, que ella hubiera disfrutado tanto como ella. Finalmente, su mente volvió al presente. Si un tipo como Geber era lo bastante bueno para Erin, ella podía ser lo bastante buena para Aiur, solo esperaba que su madre no se hubiera equivocado en su adivinación.

-Aiur…- Dijo con voz leve, estando ambas cara a cara, apenas separadas por un pasito. Estaba roja y temblando, nerviosa como pocas veces antes.

-Te…Te estoy escuchando…Draco-, respondió la otra joven al final, ante la incapacidad de decir nada de su amiga. Apenas podía emitir algunos farfullos aislados, o frases demasiado rápidas como para que ella las pudiera entender. Ella también se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Finalmente, la joven se dio por vencida, ella nunca había sido de palabras, solo de actos. De forma que, traicionada por sus propias palabras, decidió hacer lo que había demostrado que mejor sabía hacer tantas veces antes, lanzarse a por todas de cabeza.

Un paso adelante, y la beso.

Allí, bajo las luces invernales, que las bañaban en colores, la dragona se lo jugo todo, y le salió mejor incluso de lo que esperaba.

Aiur pego un respingo al sentir sus labios en contacto, retrocediendo un paso por instinto sin cortar la unión. Tras un mísero segundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba, simplemente aprovecho el momento.

Con calma, sin prisa, ambas jóvenes disfrutaron del momento, lentamente disfrutando del suave tacto de los labios de la otra, en un contacto que se prolongó todo lo que los pulmones pudieron aguantar sin aire fresco, la que ahora en adelante seria, la segunda necesidad más vital en la vida de cada una de ellas.

Cortaron finalmente ese contacto, alejándose un mero palmo y mirándose a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta se habían abrazado con brazos, pinzas, cola y alas todo lo que habían podido durante ese instante mágico. Solo se movió un poco más la dragona para limpiar un pequeño rastro de saliva que se había quedado en su comisura. Y al cabo de unos segundos, retomaron la palabra.

-Draco…Ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida-, su voz temblorosa y leve, denotaba felicidad a pesar de que le costaba hablar.

-Y el mío…Su…Supongo que entonces… ¿Te gusto?-

-¿Tu o el beso? Ambos si-. En ese momento, la joven artrópoda apretó el abrazo, pegando a su novia a su pecho, preparándose para la labor sagrada de todos los anfitriones de especies reptiles, compartir su calor con su huésped, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Draco, respondió el abrazo, las cabezas de ambas amantes descansaban sobre los hombros de su compañera. -Me dejas mucho más tranquila, me estaba torturando la posibilidad de que no fueras lesbiana-.

Y entonces Aiur abrió los ojos de golpe mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Hay había algo que no le cuadraba.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Día de GC y compañía-

El amanecer fue recibido por GC y sus allegados con una sonrisa y un brindis en una lejana zona rural japonesa. Rodeados de árboles, matorrales y agentes de seguridad, cerca de lo que en su día fue un bunker de la segunda gran guerra, ahora abandonado, a medida que el sol salía, alzaban sus copas con una fuerte sonrisa, pues había llegado el solsticio, un día mágico.

Pisando fuerte con sus elegantes botines de piel sobre la hierba humedecida por el rocío y el barro ligeramente húmedo, el mandamás se giró hacia el sol naciente, radiante y sonriente.

-Otro año más mis queridos compañeros, mis cruzados. Y otro año más cerca de nuestro objetivo. Es una sensación simplemente maravillosa, este año poder aprovechar el solsticio, y todo gracias a vuestros esfuerzos…-

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo-, acoto secamente la abisal, cruzada de brazos a las puertas del bunker. -Esta celebración no es vital para el ritual, solo necesitamos que sea el solsticio, y ya es ese día-.

-Elegido del maestro-, tomo la palabra Luang, con una gran sonrisa y un tono de ligera locura en sus palabras. -No debería permitir que nadie le hable así exaltado…-

-No te preocupes, amigo, tiene razón-. Comento con una sonrisa, lanzando su copa de cristal al suelo y destrozándola de uno de sus pasos, mientras se acercaba a Laela y le ponía la mano en el hombro, hablando con fuerza y una sonrisa. -El solsticio de invierno, es el fin del año celta de la oscuridad y el inicio del año de la luz…Este y el solsticio del verano, donde los antiguos pueblos de la vieja Europa festejaban los años, son los días más mágicos del año, esa energía fluye por la tierra con más fuerza que nunca y no deberíamos desaprovecharlo…Supongo que en el fondo seguimos siendo algo humanos, necesitamos felicitarnos por hasta donde hemos llegado-. Sus demás compañeros le regalados una sonrisa al tiempo que alzaban sus copas, salvo la abismal que exhalo un suspiro. -Vamos dentro chicos, el ritual ha de comenzar-.

Dejaron sus copas en mano de uno de los criados que habían traído consigo, que procedió a dejar todas las que estuvieran enteras en uno de los coches que esperaban al lado, cercano en un camino, mientras otros recogían los restos de cristal. A la entrada del bunker, los altos cargos de aquella organización, algunas de las personas más temidas, respetadas o queridas del lugar, desparecían por la desvejecida escalera hacia el oscuro interior, iluminados solo por unas cuantas bombillas titilantes de camino, colgando del techo con una instalación eléctrica defectuosa tras tantos años en la intemperie, solo salvados menudamente por su reciente por la ligera intervención de los agentes de GC. Para culminar la escena, un abundante contingente de sicarios y guardas de seguridad, montaban guardia fuertemente armados en la salida de la estructura y en los bosques cercanos. No debería de haber problemas, pues estaban a mucha distancia del núcleo de población más cercano, que estuviera habitado tras la segunda gran guerra.

El pequeño grupo se internaba entre pasillos descamados y descoloridos, trozos donde la tierra y las raíces se filtraban tras la piedra y el hormigón, pasillos y cuartos vacíos, tenues recordatorios de lo que fue esa época de terror, patrullados una vez más por soldados y fuerte personal armado. No tardaron mucho, liderados por Berlini, en llegar a lo más profundo de aquel tétrico lugar, una habitación grande bajo tierra, donde les estaban esperando, en aquella sala definida y creada recientemente bajo aquel bunker.

La sala de sacrificios. Aquel bunker tenía la cualidad de haber sido creado en un punto clave, alejado de todo rastro de vida, lejos de cualquier retrazo de su actividad criminal, para que Geber no pudiera pensar que sería un lugar que visitarían nunca, bajo cientos de metros de tierra y hormigón que debería de apaciguar las señales de lo que buscaban hacer, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ese lugar estaba excavado en la propia roca, con una puerta abriéndose a uno de los pasillos más profundos del túnel, la negrura del basalto se veía como un agujero negro en medio de las mal iluminadas paredes grisáceas. En el centro del cuarto al que no tardaron en acceder, un pequeño altar, dos círculos concéntricos que se elevaban desde el centro, justo delante de un enorme aro tallado en la misma roca que el resto del cuarto y sus muebles, con el tamaño de una rueda de camión. Dispuestos alrededor del altar central, cuatro capas de piedra negra, con cuatro sacrificios atados en ellas. Una harpía común, de plumas y alas de un azul celeste, un humano, de ascendencia asiática y pelo negro, bastante joven al parecer, una sirena de escamas verde esmeralda y pelo verdoso brillante y un demonio de piel roja, detalles negros y dos sets de cuernos, todos ellos maniatados, inmovilizados por cadenas, esposas y similares amarres de metal, más estaban plenamente despiertos, aunque algo tranquilos, pues les habían drogado para que fueran incapaces de moverse con libertad.

Rodeando las cuatro paredes de aquel lugar, los otros cultistas. No faltaban personas que habían escuchado la llamada del maestro, y la mayoría habían sido internada en altos puestos dentro de la organización, seres fieles y fanáticos incluso antes de su bautizo. Vestían túnicas negras sin adornos y grandes capuchas que cubrían todo su rostro. Con sus manos derechas sostenían velas de colores claros, que eran lo único que iluminaba la estancia, parecía no sentir dolor, incluso cuando la cera derretida caía sobre su piel, solo seguían ahí, esperando, susurrando frases inconexas.

Los sicarios de GC, se repartieron por la sala, Luang a los pies del demonio, los hermanos a los de la sirena, Mark con el humano y Natsumi con la arpía, mientras el no muerto se subía al pequeño altar circular y Laela permanecía tras él.

Los murmullos de los adoradores empezaron a crecer en fuerza, mientras la abisal le entregaba una daga ceremonial, de negra obsidiana sin adornos, al líder de todos ellos, antes de retroceder hasta la puerta.

-¡Maestro, escúchame!- Empezó a gritar, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios, junto con una mirada decidida, dirigida hacia el aro de roca. -¡Somos tus fieles siervos, tu ganado, consagramos nuestra vida a tu voluntad!-

-Nuestra vida a tu voluntad-, repitieron al unísono, todos los presentes, salvo aquellos amordazados.

-Por favor, maestro, ¡te lo rogamos!-

-Te lo suplicamos-, hablaron en tono solemne, decenas de voces allí reunidas.

-¡Hónranos con tu presencia, con tus palabras!...Aquí todos necesitamos de tu presencia…Desde los gobernantes del aire y el cielo…-

Al decir aquellas palabras, Natsumi saco una daga ceremonial similar a la de su jefe de alguna parte de su ropa, y sin dilación alguna lo hundió en el pecho de la joven arpía, abriéndole piel, musculo y huesos, para al final, cuando su vida se hubiera extinguido, de forma rápida al menos, y los otros sacrificios empezaran a temer impotentes un destino similar, pudiera la joven y hermosa mujer, con una sonrisa en la boca, alzar al cielo el corazón sangrante de la harpía. La parte inferior derecha del aro de piedra, se tinto de un purpura claro, mientras el corazón recién arrancado, comenzaba a latir de nuevo, manchándole la cara a Natsumi con su sangre, sin que esta pudiera perder la sonrisa.

-A los humanos, fríos y vacuos que se mueven sobre la tierra…-

Mark no tuvo piedad alguna. Repitió el mismo proceso, dejando escapar incluso una sonrisa al sentir como sus fuertes manos arrancaban el corazón del pecho del humano, al pensar en que estaba siendo de gran utilidad al amo. La parte inferior izquierda empezó a brillar de un precioso tono verdaceo, provocando que el arrancado corazón volviera a latir.

-Aquellos que se ocultan en los mares…-

Los hermanos repitieron al unísono, con sincronía perfecta aquel movimiento, provocando que la parte superior derecha fulgurase de un azul precioso.

-E incluso a aquellos pecadores que negaron de tu sacra misión y de tus irrefutables palabras…-

El destino del demonio no fue diferente, mientras la última parte del aro se tintaba de un color rojo puro, dejo escapar su pobre mente consumida una risa leve y maniática.

-Y sobre todo…Nosotros, tus siervos, tus esclavos, tuviste que abandonar este mundo, pero necesitamos tu vuelta, te lo ruego, con todo mi corazón-. Y sin atisbo de contención, se abrió su propio pecho con el cuchillo, hurgándose entre la ropa, los huesos y los músculos hasta encontrar su propio corazón. Por suerte para él, su condición de no muerto le impedía morir de esa forma, por lo que al final, logro arrancarse el corazón. Dejándose el cuchillo clavado en su interior, pringando aquel circulo y su traje de aquella mezcla de su sangre y aquellos fluidos que por su naturaleza necesitaba, se arrodillo en la piedra, ofreciendo su corazón con ambas manos hacia delante, hacia el circulo de roca, cuya imagen se difumino, empezando a verse sombras amorfas y extrañas figuras dentro de aquella circunferencia.

-Amo, te lo ruego, te lo rogamos-, a cada palabra lo que fuera que los cultistas estaban cantando, sonaba más fuerte, frenético, fanático, el bunker entero rezumaba sus voces cantando al unísono en lenguas perdidas. -Vuelve-.

Y las negras figuras del otro lado de la peculiar estructura de piedra, empezaron a moverse, al ritmo creciente de los canticos de los fanáticos, emitiendo de cuando en cuando destellos metálicos. El conjunto crecía en frenesí y velocidad, más rápido, más furioso, ante la mirada del no muerto, que estaba en éxtasis.

Y entonces, un sonido peculiar resonó en la habitación, uno, diferente.

Era música, suave, ligera, hermosa a todo oído, que oscureció las voces de los cultistas con sus acordes, similares a los de un harpa o lira. A medida que la música continuaba, las imágenes, los movimientos vistos dentro del aro de roca se fueron ralentizando hasta detenerse por completo, mientras la suave y bella música terminaba por ocultar completamente las voces de los cultistas, cada vez más débiles, hasta apagarlas por completo.

-No…No por favor, amo…- El corazón de GC se calló literalmente al suelo, mientras todos sus subordinados se mantenían serios por fuera, y entristecidos por dentro, rodeándole, el que fuera el líder de aquel culto, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, su plan, el ritual, esperar hasta el mejor momento, nada había servido, todo había sido en vano.

Necesito varios minutos y desahogarse golpeando su arrancado corazón hasta que se percató de que Laela estaba a su lado, posándole la mano en el hombro, moviéndola para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué… ¡Que quieres ahora!?- Le grito, desesperado, entristecido, mientras nadie más en la sala se había osado mover.

Pero ella no le hablo, se limitó a mirar a la roca circular, donde los colores habían desaparecido y solo se veía un profundo negro, haciendo que Berlini se fijase también en esa negrura, había algo raro, algo que no estaba ahí antes, que resonaba débilmente dentro de su mente a medida que miraba, una menuda figura, vagamente humanizada.

Y esa figura, alegro el rostro del joven cultista.

-¡Rápido, Laela!- Ordenó con fuerza, mientras trastabillaba para ponerse en pie.

En tanto, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que se mantenían en un respetuoso silencio, la abisal se adelantó hasta el círculo de roca, mientras convocaba su guadaña entre sus manos. Una vez materializada, acariciada por un leve brillo magenta, sin dudarlo la empuño para cortar en la vertical de un solo tajo la toca, destruyendo la peculiar escultura negra, pero permitiendo que aquella figura se materializase entre una nube de esporas rojizas. Al reconocer la especie, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, murmurando para sí mientras retrocedía, dejando de interponerse entre la recién llegada y GC. -¿Una Matango?-

La recién llegada se parecía a es fúngica especie de liminal, pero algo diferente. Sus platos pies y todo su ser de cintura para abajo se teñía de un color amarillo sucio, que se oscurecía por su torso hasta un marrón pálido en el rostro y las manos. Tenía una figura menuda, pequeña, casi infantil y no debía de sobrepasar el metro cincuenta de altura. Dedos largos, y volantes por todo su cuerpo que la hacían parecer vestida con un elegante traje de la vieja nobleza medieval. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la escasa luz de las velas. Toda su figura estaba coronada en la cima de la cabeza por cuatro largas extensiones rojas y negras de su micelio, sospechosamente similares al hongo conocido normalmente como los dedos del diablo.

Paso su tierna mirada por todos los presentes, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el no muerto con el pecho abierto y un cuchillo clavado en sus sangrantes y amorfas entrañas. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, acercándose al unísono un par de pasos. GC fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Soy Berlini, líder de estos adoradores… ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto con educación y voz serena, como si estuviera hablando con un importante político o empresario.

-Soy Shaxa, vengo en lugar del amo-.

Aquellas palabras, provocaron una inmediata sonrisa y una sensación de alivio en el joven, al final, al menos no había sido un fracaso absoluto. -¿Tú también le sirves?-

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo, Berlini. Yo y mis hermanas hemos dedicado nuestras vidas a su voluntad, incluso cuando ya quedamos tan pocos-. Dio un par de pasos al frente, quedándose frente GC, mirándole a los ojos. -Vengo en lugar del maestro, para ayudarte en tu guerra-.

-¿Mi enfrentamiento contra Geber?-

-Sí, para que la voluntad del amo pueda cumplirse de forma adecuada, no puede seguir de esta forma…Por eso vine, a guiaros-.

-Es un enorme placer tenerte entre nosotros Shaxa, hay tanto que quiero saber, tantas preguntas y tanto regocijo en tu llegada…- Admitió el zombie, alegre, feliz, como un niño en navidad.

-Tendrás que esperar, vamos a un lugar más seguro, hay mucho de lo que hablar…-

-Día de Garane-

Desde la misma salida del sol, hasta que el astro rey descendió por el borde del mundo, hubo una presencia enorme acechando bajo las arenas, cercanas a una enorme meseta rocosa, plagada de tiendas y casas bajas de madera y tela. El hogar de algunas de las tribus más antiguas del desierto, de humanos y elfos de las arenas, que en ese momento sufrían un cambio peculiar.

Adornos se situaban en cada rincón de la aldea, entre las rocas que les cubrían de los elementos y sobre las casas y tiendas. De aquí para allá muchos de aquellos se movían de un lado para otro, preparando la celebración del solsticio. Aquella era una festividad que llevaban adorando siglos. Era quizás el día más importante del año porque era el único en que sus chamanes elfos y elementales podían alzar a los sirvientes Ikar-tul para que les sirvieran hasta acabar el año. De hecho, aun se veían unos pocos moverse junto con sus dueños, evidentemente desgastados y debilitados tras el largo año de servicio.

Aquella aldea había sido influenciada recientemente por el mundo exterior con todo lo que existía más allá de sus paredes de roca, de forma que entre las tiendas no era raro ver algún adorno indicando un aspecto más navideño, incluyendo los regalos. Ya era tradición en aquellas tierras el hacer presentes a los seres queridos en estas épocas, pero con la llegada del gordo de rojo la cosa se reforzaba.

En la plaza principal de la aldea, se dejaba ver que al caer el sol la fiesta empezaría con gran fuerza. Adornos plagando las tiendas y las rocas y lo que era la preparación para hacer una gran cena, pues había mesas, sillas y platos siendo colocados alrededor de una gran pira de leña, seguramente extraída de las zonas boscosas de la frontera del desierto. Y en un lateral, cercana a las arenas, sobre una gran placa de roca negra, envueltos en telas y pieles, los regalos, sobre los que la joven tenía los ojos posados, oculta en su cobertera arenosa.

Y…Espero. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil bajo las arenas, durante horas; si no fuera una depredadora, los músculos se le habrían entumecido, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, tenía que mantenerse oculta.

En silencio espero, mientras los que vivían allí arriba celebraban y festejaban. Los pobladores de aquel lejano lugar se reunían, se reían juntos alrededor del juego compartiendo comida e historias, pues había algunos que habían vuelto justo para aquella celebración. La cena, el baile posterior, las risas, espero con tranquilidad a que todo hubiera terminado, a que la luna se alzase muy alta en el cielo y todos aquellos elementales, humanos y elfos cedieran ante el sueño o la pasión, para las parejas más cercanas, antes de moverse.

Con todo el sigilo que tenía, se deslizo entre los granos de arena, lentamente hasta el borde de la roca, reptando hacia ella en silencio, hasta abrir su cicatrizado capullo protector, mostrando su figura humana al lado de los regalos.

Extendió su mano para agarrar uno de ellos, envuelto en papel rojo brillante, llamaba la atención el primero de todos, pero se detuvo a medio camino, reculando. Después de todo, no estaba ahí para arruinarles el día a todos, la odiaban, sí, pero por mucho que su soledad y tristeza se lo dijera, ella no era un monstruo, no se sentiría bien haciendo algo como eso por mero capricho, no era como robar una presa para poder comer ese día.

Es muy difícil, viviendo como una paria subterránea en el desierto, encontrar ciertas cosas que se necesitan, materiales y objetos de vital importancia que para otros pueden ser meras baratijas cotidianas. Precisamente estaba rebuscando delicadamente entre los regalos, buscando una de esas cosas. Lo había oído hace unos días, mientras cazaba cerca de los riscos de roca. Uno de aquellos humanos le iba a regalar algo que ella necesitaba con urgencia a su amiga, compañera, amante o algo así, de modo que se quedó con el nombre y se propuso obtenerlo de extranjis mientras todos dormían.

Finalmente dio con él, una cajita de mediado tamaño, empapelado en rosa con un pequeño lazo dorado junto con un trozo de papel atado que indicaba a quien iba dirigido el presente, que debía, si lo que había oído era correcto, contener aquello que tanto necesitaba.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, lo aparto del resto de regalos, arrancando la etiqueta que indicaba el nombre de su futura dueña, y con él entre sus manos, volvió a las arenas.

Pero antes de volver a casa, aun tenía un detalle que llevar a cabo.

La habían tildado de monstruo, de aberración, de depredadora sin cerebro ni mente ni alma, pero lo cierto es, que tenía bastante empatía, por eso hasta que la soledad no se le hizo absolutamente asoladora, no busco raptar a nadie. No se sentía bien simplemente robándole a alguien, esto no era una cuestión de vida o muerte como con las presas de otros cazadores, sabía que ahí había mucho de corazón de por medio. Por eso, preparo un sustituto.

Desde las dunas, donde lo había enterrado para tenerlo listo en ese momento, saco un enorme amasijo de metal, los restos de aquel coche en el que vinieron Geber y Erin y que cayó en una de sus trampas. Dentro de sus destrozadas puertas y roídos techos, un buen puñado de objetos que se había encontrado con el tiempo y que para ella carecían de valor alguno, pero que sabía que ciertas personas podían gustar de tenerlos. Cráneos de sus presas, ropa, un par de cajas de armamento y munición que se habían perdido en las arenas durante la gran guerra, incluso había incluido unos cuantos ejemplares de esas piedras brillantes y esos metales dorados que a veces se encontraba y recogía por curiosidad en las capas de roca bajo la arena o en los bolsillos, muñecas y ropajes de aquellos desgraciados viajeros que morían en la arena; para ella no pasaban de curiosidad, pero tenía entendido que algunas personas, como su hermana wyvern, los apreciaban bastante.

Pegando como pudo la etiqueta del nombre en lo que quedaba de aquel parabrisas, y dejándolo junto a los otros regalos, admiro por un segundo su obra, sonriendo, antes de volver a casa, ansiosa por el regalo recibido.

No tardo ni media hora en llegar, pues se movía muy rápida movida por la emoción.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Grito alegre mientras abría la puerta, o enorme roca, que tapaba la entrada a su hogar e ingresaba lentamente. -Espero que no me echases mucho de menos, había que estar esperando mucho tiempo-. Mientras comentaba, con el regalo entre las manos, se dirigía a su osito de peluche, que la esperaba, con su tierna sonrisa de hilo, desgastado y descosido junto a una pequeña mesa de madera, con dos platos viejos y agrietados sobre los que había dejado varios trozos de carne roja, completamente cruda. Sin pensárselo mucho, se puso al otro lado de la mesa, enroscándose sobre ella misma.

-Gracias por esperarme a comer, eres un cielo… ¡Mira, este año tenemos un regalo!- Comento sonriente, alzándolo bien alto, bajo la luz de los pocos cristales luminiscentes que iluminaban la estancia. -Sí, ya sé que es algo nuevo, que nunca antes hemos tenido uno, pero debería de estar bien…Alla fuera creo que es lo normal…-Poso su mirada brillante, triste e ilusionada sobre el papel, mientras distraídamente se metía en la boca un pedazo de aquella carne sanguinolenta. -Pe…Pensaba esperarme a después de cenar, pero no creo poder… ¡Al demonio, vamos allá!-

Y con la misma ilusión que la de un chaval de cinco años abriendo sus regalos la mañana de navidad, la joven anélida destrozo el papel que envolvía la caja que tenía entre sus manos, dejando ver una enorme caja metálica, que al abrirla revelo el tesoro que escondía. Agujas de muchos tamaños, hilos de cientos de tipos y colores, todo lo necesario para realizar toda clase de costuras y tejidos. Garane tardo varios segundos en dejar de sonreír tontamente y elevar al techo un grito de júbilo y felicidad.

-¡Esto es genial, justo lo que quería!- Y con la cola agarro a su osito y lo apretó contra ella, sonriendo. -¡Con esto te puedo repararte, remendarte y ponerte bien! ¡Es perfecto!- Sonreirá, abrazándolo, dejando caer alguna lagrimita, ya sin preocuparse por las costuras rotas y el relleno que se escapaba por las roturas, pues sabía que pronto podría repararlo.

-Te quiero mucho mi pequeñín…Feliz solsticio-.

-Día de Estela-

-Buenos días sol…- Estela ya se encontraba en pie cuando el sol asomo por el horizonte. La vista era espectacular. Estaba en el balcón de un rascacielos de Seúl, en su habitación del apartamiento de su tío. A sus pies, toda la ciudad, en el cielo sin nubes, los primeros colores naranjas, azules y amarillos del día mientras las estrellas desaparecían del cielo.

La pequeña estaba apoyada contra la barandilla de metal , cerca de la enorme puerta corredera de cristal que daba a su cuarto, contemplando todo aquel paisaje con su pijama azul con pingüinos y la mirada perdida en la difusa línea del horizonte.

-Hoy es Navidad, ¿verdad sol? No son mis primeras fiestas en esta casa, pero…No son tan agradables…- Dejo de mirar unos segundos a la gran estrella, para agacharse y recoger un objeto negro y alargado que tenía a su sombra. -Hoy me han vuelto a visitar en sueños-, comento, mientras lentamente acariciaba la funda de su katana. -Me han preguntado cómo me iba, me han acariciado, contado un cuento…Ha sido maravilloso, y a la vez una pesadilla…-La maestra ninja apenas pudo contener una lágrima, mientras apretaba la espada tan fuerte como para que sus manitas temblasen. -Me dicen que debo de ser fuerte, que debo de pasar página y seguir con mi vida… ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo cuando cada noche están ahí de nuevo? ¿Pasar página cuando veo ahora más a mi madre que dese hace años?...Y sin embargo no quiero que dejen de visitarme…Les quiero…Que… ¿Qué tengo que hacer sol, que tengo que sentir?-

Suspiro, pensando, bajando la mirada y aflojando su agarre. Todas las noches la misma mezcla de paraíso y dolor, de felicidad y tortura…Se sentía muy confundida, impotente, incluso odiándose a sí misma un poco, pues todo había sido muy diferente desde hace apenas unos días.

Miro su arma, enfundada en aquella funda negro brillante con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo. Ese brillo, le recordaba su fracaso, lo que había hecho hace unos años por defender a sus seres queridos, y que ahora la torturaba en su mente.

 **-Hace algún tiempo…-**

Una Estela algo más joven estaba en su cuarto, tapizado por juguetes y decoraciones infantiles, la joven estaba practicando, lanzando sus kunais metálicos contra una diana en el otro extremo de la habitación. Aunque la niña poseía cierto talento natural, eso era innegable, aún le faltaba la precisión, la coordinación, el poder y la fuerza que sería suyo antes de acabar el día. Estaba tan concentrada en los lanzamientos que no se percató de la entrada de una figura de porte tétrico y piel añil.

-Buenos lanzamientos, no está mal para una novata.- Dijo la joven de azul epidermis al entrar en el cuarto, quedándose al lado de la puerta.

-Laela…Tengo que ser mejor, ya lo sabes, ese cáncer puede volver en cualquier momento…- Lanzo un suspiro y se dirigió a recoger sus armas.

Aquella pequeña había sido parte de los huéspedes de la abismal mucho antes de que encontrase alojo en casa del infame de GC. Con el paso de las semanas la joven Estela se había revelado como una niña muy diferente a tantas otras que se podían haber cruzado en su camino. Decidida, más madura, protectora, desde lo de su madre estaba deseando ser fuerte para poder vengarla y proteger a la poca familia que le quedaba, y el aislamiento que le daban los otros niños en la escuela por sus peculiares gustos no hacía más que fortalecerla para aquel propósito.

-Tu empeño te pone en el buen camino, será tu constancia la que te recompense al final, pero no estaré para verlo…Vengo a despedirme-.

-Lo estaba esperando…- Dijo con algo de pena, agarrando sus armas. -Te escuche ayer por la noche hablando con papa, de que ibas…-

-Lamento si te apena, joven, pero mi camino no permanece en esta casa por mucho más-.

-Lo entiendo…Pero…Laela, he estado buscando información…Manejas… ¿Manejas los poderes del Abismo verdad?-

-El…El Eterno Abismo responde a mi voluntad, es mi derecho de nacimiento. Pero he de advertirte, mortal, que esos poderes no son para jugar. Y que no se halla en mi mano su completo dominio.-

Estela la miró un segundo y se dirigió a un cajón de su mesilla, donde cogió un papel arrancado de libreta y arrugado y se le ofreció a la abisal, que lo recogió con cierta curiosidad.

-No…No puedes estar hablando en serio…-Admitió Laela con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

El papel en sí, era un contrato. Escrito con caligrafía algo tosca a lápiz, era un resumen un ofrecimiento. Su alma, a cambio del poder para proteger a su padre y a todos los seres queridos que le quedasen. Incluso estaba firmado, con una gota de sangre, por la joven.

-Sí, es en serio, Laela…Ya…Ya no me importa lo que pase, pero no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso otra vez…Por el dolor, la tristeza, la ira…El miedo…Tengo miedo a que el cáncer venga a por papa, a que esos tipos de las noticias quieran hacerle daño al abuelo, no quiero vivir con miedo, ni con el dolor que me pueden dar. Por eso te lo ofrezco, Laela. Por favor, ayúdame-. Dijo con voz rota, entristecida, temblando y suplicándole su ayuda. Bajo el férreo rostro de la abisal, su corazón se conmovía, pero se mantenía serio.

-No…No puedo aceptarlo, Estela. Tienes demasiado por delante como para condenarte así por una posibilidad, no aceptare tu alma-. Dijo de forma seria, tajante, dejando por unos segundos de lado su habitual tono y forma melodramática.

-Pero…Pero Laela…- Intento suplicar.

-No, la palabra de una segadora es inamovible. Guarda tu alma para ti, eres la única que deba de poseerla, antes de que llegue tu hora-. Dijo, tendiéndole de nuevo el papel. No quería condenarla, pensaba que ya había sufrido demasiado, además de que no manejaba el vacío con tanta soltura como para darle todo lo que andaba buscando.

-Laela…- No tomó el papel, se quedó mirando al suelo, apretando los puños. -Si…Si tu no me ayudas, buscare a otro…Con el acta hay demonios y abisales de sobra…Alguno…Alguno me ayudará-.

-Tu cordura parece haberte abandonado, joven, ¿confiar tu alma, la misma culminación de tu ser a un desconocido cualquiera? Es mayor temeridad que la de Ícaro cuando trato de volar cerca del sol, y tu resultado puede ser mucho peor-.

-Te lo he dicho, no viviré con miedo…Ya…Ya no me importo, prefiero morir a ver a otro desaparecer de mi vida-, dijo, llorando ya, pero manteniéndose extrañamente firme en sus palabras y sus gestos.

-¡¿No lo ves chiquilla?! ¡Tu alma eres tú, y la estás dando para impedir una remota posibilidad de algo malo que puede o no suceder!- Se la notaba enfadada, molesta, ya si fuera por el tema de las almas, o el de una niña acercándose de nuevo al reino de la muerte por el amor a un familiar, no le había sentado muy bien.

-O tomas mi alma, o me llevas a alguien que la quiera, o lo buscare yo-. Dijo, tajante, fuerte, completamente decidida. Haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de proteger a su familia, de no vivir con miedo nunca más y para que su sueño de matar al cáncer, fuera una realidad.

-…He sobrestimado tu prudencia, mortal-, dijo finalmente, con un suspiro, consciente de que no tenía poder para impedírselo, sino le daba lo que quería. Solo podía minimizar el daño. -Y he subestimado tu determinación…Me niego a segar tu alma, mortal, antes de tu hora, pero…Conozco a alguien…No es un ejemplo a seguir, pero confió en que ella cumpla su palabra…Partiré en su busca, esta noche vendrá a cerrar el trato…Hay… ¿Hay alguna forma de que esto no pase?-

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya he tomado mi decisión…-

Y con un suspiro, la abisal abandonó el cuarto, dejando a la joven entrenando de nuevo el lanzamiento de armas arrojadizas, y como ella aseguro, aquella noche la joven recibió una visita muy especial, aunque ella ya la estaba esperando.

En un pequeño tatami en medio de cuarto, iluminada bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por la ventana, la joven estaba arrodillada mirando a la puerta. Frente a ella dos vasos de zumo y el contrato acompañado de su lápiz favorito, todo listo para recibir a la otra parte del pacto, que no tardo en deslizarse hasta dentro del cuarto por la ventana.

Figura alta, femenina, de colores oscuros y granates, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna. Ante una indiferente joven, se adentró en la habitación desde la ventana, hasta sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Vale, supongo que eres tú la jovencita de la que la abisal me hablo… ¿No eres un poco joven para interesarte por el poder a cambio de tu alma?-

-Sí, sí que lo soy…Pero si puedes cumplir tú parte, no me importa-. Su mirada era firme y decidida, nadie creería que se trataba de una cría de tan corta edad, por como sostenía el contacto visual con aquella criatura.

-Eso es lo que me gusta oír…Mira, te seré sincera. Normalmente no me gustan esta clase de tratos, pero tu amiga fue muy convincente y me hizo jurarle que me portaría bien… ¿Tienes el contrato por ahí?- En ese momento, la joven le acerco el trozo de papel, haciendo que ella lo recogiera sin problemas en sus garras. -Vale, simple directo, efectivo…Esta bien, y ya lo tienes firmado…Me caes bien pequeña-. Afirmo, mientras tomaba un trago del zumo. Acto seguido, se modio el labio inferior, dejando que una gota de su sangre saliera fuera de su cuerpo, para después estampar un beso en el contrato, manchándolo de su sangre.

-Ya… ¿Ya está hecho?- Pregunto, tímidamente.

-Sí, ya está completo…A partir de ahora yo tengo la última palabra sobre los asuntos de tu alma y mañana, cuando despiertes, tendrás la fuerza que tan desesperadamente ansias…- Y, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Estela fue lentamente cayendo en un profundo sueño. Cuando se despertó, en su cama, con las primeras luces del alba, no sentía nada diferente, casi creyó que todo el día pasado fuera un sueño, pero con el tiempo comprobaría, que no fue así.

 **-De vuelta al día del solsticio…-**

Se dio la vuelta, entrando de nuevo en su cuarto. Una habitación sencilla, cómoda, no muy decorada o personalizada todavía, pues apenas era una reminiscencia de los juguetes, decoraciones y trozos de personalidad que mantenía en suelo Nipón.

Suspiro y desenfundo de un solo y fluido movimiento su arma, perdiéndose su vista en el filo segador y los destellos reflejados de la luz del sol de la mañana. A pesar de ser una niña, aquella arma era muy real, de duro acero y con capacidad como para segar sin problemas carne y hueso. A pesar del peso del metal y el peligro inherente a la belleza de la espada, Estela no mostro signo alguno de preocupación, después de todo el pacto había funcionado. Era más ágil, fuerte, precisa y rápida de lo que podía haber soñado nunca, por muy caro que fuera el precio, aquella criatura había cumplido su parte del trato. Dejando con cuidado la vaina en el suelo, empezó un delicado baile con el filo. Moviéndose como el agua fluyendo, con delicadeza, elegancia y precisión, abatiendo a cuantos enemigos imaginarios se osasen cruzar en su camino de un certero tajo. Una danza que duro varios minutos, horas incluso, en los que la acción sustituyo al pensamiento en su mente, librándola de los fantasmas que la acosaban. Termino cuando el sol ya se alzaba muy alto en el cielo, cubierta de sudor pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios, si tan solo hubiera estado con su padre, podría haberle salvado, lo sabía.

Suspirando y enfundando su arma, salió de su cuarto, apreciando una vez más el amplio y luminoso piso de su tío en aquella ciudad, no tan grande como su antigua casa, pero más que de sobra para ellos dos solos.

Apenas hubo entrado en el salón-comedor, un amplio espacio de suelo de madera, paredes blancas y amueblado de forma bastante moderna, cuando su tío apareció en escena, al parecer le había estado cocinando jajangmyeon, un plato de fideos con carne y cebollas muy común en la región, y abandono la cocina para darle los buenos días.

-Hola tesoro-, dijo con una sonrisa, mientras iba hacia ella y la cogía en sus brazos, levantándola y dándole un abrazo. Era muy parecido a su hermano, pero de facciones algo más redondeadas, mayor tamaño y más fuerte, se podía apreciar que estaba en forma incluso bajo el traje que ya exhibía. -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si…-Dijo en un susurro, abrazándole. Se guardaba para ella aún muchas cosas, como su pacto o las visitas nocturnas, aun así su sonrisa al ver a la única parte de su familia que seguía con vida era verdadera.

Al poco, su tío la soltó, dejándolo sentada en la silla junto a la gran mesa de la cocina con la comida preparada. -Pequeña…No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde y despertarte al mediodía sin motivo, luego cuando empiecen las clases te será difícil volver al mismo horario…-

-Ya…-Dijo con tono distraído mientras empezaba a comer. Esas horas de combate imaginario mientras su tío pensaba que dormía pero estaba demasiado ocupado con cosas de la empresa como para escucharla le habían dado hambre.

-Bueno…Yo tengo que irme, estaré fuera por unas horas…Si cualquier cosa los guardias están fuera y tienes mi numero…-Insistió preocupado tras un suspiro. Los guardias a los que se refería, eran parte de una empresa de seguridad privada que había contratado hace poco para proteger a su sobrina de cualquier cosa y que tenía haciendo guardia frente a la puerta de su apartamento noche y día.

-Lo se tío… ¿Volverás para cenar?-

-Si tesoro, iremos a comer fuera y veremos los fuegos artificiales que hay hoy en la noche…Cuídate, y llámame si pasa algo peque-. Y con un beso en la frente, un abrazo y tras revolotearle el pelo, se marchó a ese trabajo que le consumía tanto tiempo, pero que le ayudaba a cuidar sin problemas de su sobrina.

Esta pequeña, tan pronto como escucho a su tío salir por la puerta, termino de comer a gran velocidad y se fue a tumbar en el sofá, cogiendo el teléfono de aquella casa para realizar una llamada.

-¿Si, quién es?-

-¡Soy yo, Estela!- Respondió animada, provocando un espasmo de alegría y lo que parecía un ligero lloro al otro lado.

-Estela… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si hermanita, como te prometí…y como te prometí también te estoy llamando-.

-Me alegro mucho…Dime, ¿cómo es todo en Corea?-

-Más o menos lo mismo que en casa, pero sin ti…Te echo de menos hermanita-.

-Y yo a ti pequeñaja…Bueno, ¿tu tío te trata bien?-

-Demasiado…Juro que no puedo comer más algodón de azúcar chocolateado y salteado con gominolas, creo que voy a engordar… ¿Y tu novia, esa tal Aiur, te cuida, su casa es bonita?-

-No…No es mi novia, solo mi amiga-.

-Oh…Creí que te gustaba, que era como aquella Miia y esa Erin que decías en sueños cuando te quedabas durmiendo durante nuestros maratones de pelis…-

-Bueno…Es casi tan mona como tu hermanita, pero solo le gustan los chicos, no…-

-¿Y no puede cambiar de gustos? ¡como cuando me gustaba el sabor a pistacho y ahora mi favorito es el de dulce de leche! ¡O como cuando mi tío estuvo casado cinco años antes de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo! Espero que Dong-yul vuelva pronto de ver a sus padres, es el único que siempre se acuerda de cómo me gusta que me preparen la pizza…-

-No todo el mundo cambia de parecer como tu tío…Y no quiero arruinar la amistad pretendiendo que así sea, pero quédate tranquila, me trata bien-.

-¿Y cómo es vivir con ella?-

-Bueno, se está un poco apretado, pero no es el lugar más pequeño en el que he vivido-.

-¿Has podido ver sus entrenamientos de pokemon? Tengo que ganarle la próxima vez…-

Hablaron durante horas y horas, mientras Aiur repartía los regalos por toda la ciudad y solo cortaron porque la madre de Draco, había hecho acto de presencia.

Tras colgar, se sintió sola de pronto, allí tumbada con la espada entre las manos, y pensó en hacer otra llamada. Draco era como su hermana mayor, pero tenía otra amiga, otra liminal, que era mucho más maternal y necesitaba ese toque en aquel día tan especial. De modo que volvió a coger el teléfono, marcando otro número.

-Ho…Hola…Hola Amanda…-

-Día de Rowana-

-¿Sabes? Estar tanto tiempo aquí me hace echar de menos el sol de la Tierra…Brilla mucho más cálido y sereno…-

-Siempre presumiendo de que tú sabes llegar a ese plano, ¿puedes centrarte en el trabajo?-

-Ya acabe, no te sulfures, era solo un comentario-.

-Por esos comentarios se nos puede ir todo al traste…Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a Espino Negro-.

Rowana estaba acompañada en esos momentos por Delvin, un joven demonio que había pasado los últimos minutos esperando a que la joven abriera las rejas del desagüe para poder pasar. Era un muchacho alto, de piel rojiza, cuatro pares de cuernos en la cabeza que disminuían de tamaño hacia su nuca, pelo corto y blanco, ojos verdes y que portaba un ropaje muy similar al de la hellhound, con la principal diferencia, que parecía llevar una especie de pequeña ballesta de mano acoplada a su guantelete derecho.

Por la petición de Geber, la cánida se había internado de nuevo en los planos infernales, donde vivían y crecían la mayoría de liminales que desbordaban de energía demoniaca. A pesar de que las energías que recorrían aquel lugar eran muy diferentes a las de la Tierra, en verdad no era otro plano ni nada tan místico como pudiera sonar en un principio, pues seguían en la misma galaxia, solo otro planeta que por azares del destino se había visto conectado a la tercera roca desde el Sol, condicionando las vidas y evoluciones de ambos lugares.

A diferencia del planeta azul, en aquel lugar abundaban las moléculas con hierro y azufre, mientras en el aire había mayor proporción de oxígeno, ayudando a la oxidación de todos esos compuestos. Los cielos estaban teñidos de un amarillo azulado, motivo de la combinación del ozono con otros compuestos de azufre. Ese color se reflejaba en las aguas y en la tierra las rocas y la tierra relucían con un rojo muy vivo, claro había cierto aroma perpetuo a oxido y azufre en el aire, pero nada especial.

En aquel planeta se habían levantado otras gentes, otros pueblos y otras culturas, pero lo que a la joven le había atraído hacia allí, era una especie de árbol endémica de la región, que Geber le había pedido que recolectase para él. El problema es que antes de poder ayudarle con eso, necesitaba terminar otro trabajo.

La familia de Espino Negro estaba formada por agresivos comerciantes, hábidos de poder y dinero y con unos escrúpulos y moral nefastas incluso para los peores rumores y creencias de los demonios. En aquella hacienda a las afueras de una de las principales ciudades de ese rincón del mundo, se rumoreaba que aquella familia guardaba un importante alijo de materiales, entre ellos una antigua y valiosa estatuilla de oro que se habían propuesto liberar.

Delvin era un viejo conocido de Rowana, un habitante de los bajos fondos con el que se había cruzado con anterioridad, a veces en el mismo bando y otras en el contrario, pero hoy en ese peculiar equipo de dos, era necesaria su colaboración, pues a pesar de sus defectos, era de los mejores en su campo.

Asique, al final, ambos experimentados en la vida fuera de toda ley, liminal o humana, empezaron a deslizarse por el antiguo sistema de alcantarillado de aquella propiedad, donde el aroma a azufre era mucho más potente, si no fuera porque ambos, incluso a pesar de sus competentes olfatos, estuvieran más que acostumbrados a aquel aroma, lo habrían pasado muy mal.

Delvin liderando el camino, deslizándose con cuidado entre las aguas estancadas y los Skevers pequeños que los veían con curiosidad tras giros y tuberías segundarias. Solo se filtraban en la asquerosa tubería de paredes metálicas unos muy pocos rayos de luz, a través del agujero por el que entraron o las pocas rejillas para drenar del suelo el agua de lluvia.

Se movían en silencio, dando testimonio de su larga carrera en las artes de pasar inadvertido. Ni los guardias que patrullaban la superficie ni los dueños de aquella finca que se distraían sobre sus cabezas notaron nada extraño ni oyeron sonido alguno, después de todo si alguien se está infiltrando por un sistema de alcantarillado, lo suyo es cerrar el pico para no ser descubierto, cosa que se sabe a poca experiencia real que tengas. Solo detenían su avance por aquel laberinto de cañerías que previamente habían memorizado para desactivar las alarmas mágicas distribuidas por la zona, para evitar alamar innecesariamente a la guardia.

Tras unos pocos minutos de camino sobre el metal encharcado, llegaron al objetivo. Una pequeña rendija de metal en el suelo de la bodega, lo bastante grande para pasar por ella aplastándose lo justo, fuera de la mirada de todos los guardias.

Delvin fue el primero, desencajando tras un minuto de apaños con su puñal la reja y saliendo al húmedo suelo, constituido por enormes piedras unidas por alguna clase de cemento, inspeccionando la zona mientras Rowana se las apañaba para pasar por el agujero, cosa que le resultaba algo más complicado.

La bodega estaba muy pobremente iluminada, apenas la luz que entraba por un par de resquicios en las paredes que dejaban ver que una parte de la habitación estaba algo por encima del nivel del suelo. De modo que oculto entre los enormes barriles y botellas guardadas y repartidas el demonio saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cristal rojizo que, al agitarlo, empezó a brillar tenuemente en un tono carmesí, iluminando la oscura estancia lo bastante como para confirmar que no había nada espiándolos desde las sombras y que toda su información sobre donde habían acabado era correcta.

Sin palabras de por medio, ambos no querían arriesgarse a hacer el más mínimo sonido, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la bodega, que estaba al final de unas cortas escaleras. Como la mayoría de puertas de esa casa, si la información que se habían dignado a recoger antes era correcta, tenían cerrojos que permitían cerrarlo con llave en ambas direcciones, y solo algunos de los guardias de más alto rango tenían, al igual que el propietario de la hacienda, la llave maestra que habría todas las puertas de la casa.

Por fortuna, Rowana se había agenciado una de aquellas llaves. Fue un trabajo sencillo de solo un par de días, el tiempo en descubrir quién sería la victima adecuada y como encontrarla. Alguien como Rowana no tenía problemas en usar su encanto natural para embelesar a un guardia, convencerle de lo que ella quería y quitarle de en medio de forma innecesariamente sangrienta mientras se bajaba los pantalones; aún pasarían un par de días antes de que el efecto de la gema señuelo dejase de hacer efecto, tiempo de sobra para usar su llave.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa, saco la llave de uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su ropa de trabajo y sin mayor problema la introdujo en la ranura, abriendo lentamente la puerta y asomándose tras esta con cuidado. Por lo que sabían, dado que el señor no estaba en casa, casi todas las habitaciones importantes estarían cerradas con llave, pero los guardián aún tenían permitido patrullar por algunos de los pasillos, pero por fortuna no había ninguno de ellos a la vista. El camino hasta el despacho principal, donde debería de guardarse el botín era sencillo en teoría si no te pillaban los guardias. La cosa ya se complicaría a la hora de tomar el oro y salir de allí con vida.

Afuera de la bodega, cuando abrieron con lentitud la puerta, vieron un pequeño pasillo que parecía llevar a un salón principal, amueblado de tal forma que representaba la riqueza de los dueños. Cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de ellos, avanzaron en cuclillas, observando con cuidado delante de ellos. Ni un alma se podía ver en aquel gran salón, pero aun así debían de continuar con cuidado, pues a través de los grandes ventanales, dando al jardín, se podían apreciar las siluetas de los guardias que se movían por las afueras de la casa, al menos por ese momento no reparaban en los sutiles movimientos que se daban dentro de aquel hogar. No sabían de quien había sido la idea de poner una moqueta rojiza que amortiguase tanto los pasos, pero les estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Rowana, que había memorizado el mapa de la casa que le habían facilitado algunos contactos de confianza, lidero la marcha. Sin prisa, cruzaron el salón, que daba directamente con el recibidor.

A pocos pasos de cambiar de cuarto, agradecieron andar cubriéndose tras sillones, mesas y demás muebles cuando los sonoros pasos de uno de los vigilantes se adentraron en la habitación. Hechos un ovillo, ocultos por el mobiliario, no se movieron, apenas ni respiraron, solo esperaron aferrando con fuerza sus puñales mientras ese metálico sonido de la armadura se acercaba.

Paso a paso, conteniendo la respiración, lograron ver de reojo al guardia, aunque más parecía una armadura andante que un ser viviente. Enfundado por completo en una pesada armadura de metal negro brillante, lisa y sin adornos más allá del símbolo de sus amos en el lado izquierdo del pecho, portaba una alabarda lo bastante grande y pesada como para hacer pensar que podría partirles en dos de un solo tajo.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos más, abandono la estancia por otra puerta, desapareciendo de su vista. Ese momento no tardaron en aprovecharlo, moviéndose con rapidez y sigilo hasta el recibidor, donde sin más compañía que las escaleras hasta el segundo piso avanzaron. Y allí arriba, no tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaban. Sus pasos ahora más ocultos que nunca por lo que parecía ser una partida de cartas que unos guardias se estaban echando en un cuarto cercano, el piso superior comprendía de una enorme estancia plagada de trofeos de caza, que daba acceso a varias habitaciones, una de ellas, justo enfrente de las escaleras, tenía a un guardia parado enfrente de la puerta.

Delvin se asomó primero, y si reacción fue rápida como el rayo, precisamente por cosas como esa, entre otras razones menos relacionadas con aquel trabajo, era el compañero que había elegido. En cuestión de segundos, dando por hecho de que el guardia les había visto, después de todo, estaban justo enfrente de él siendo lo único que se había movido, se abalanzó hacia delante, disparando un pequeño virote con puntería letal. Aunque su arma de brazo no tenía mucha potencia, en previsión a tener que disparar a guardias fuertemente blindados, recubrió todos sus virotes de un encantamiento rúnico que permitía atravesar con mucha mayor facilidad el metal. De forma que impactando en su pecho, y atravesando la protección, el virote impacto en su carne desvelando el segundo regalo que había previsto el joven, un potente veneno paralizante. Fue solo cuestión de segundos que el guardia no se pudiera mover, y los quejidos debilitados que hizo en la poca reacción que tuvo tiempo, no funcionaron, ahogados por las risas de sus compañeros en las habitaciones cercanas.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-Menciono en un susurro Rowana, subiendo rápidamente al segundo piso, acercándose conjunto con Delvin a la puerta detrás del guardia. -Ya tenía listo el portal de bolsillo por si las moscas-. El artefacto al que se refería, era una pequeña esfera morada que, al romperse enviaba al portador a una ubicación previamente elegida. Una medida de seguridad excepcionalmente cara y rara para esa clase de incursiones, si no fuera tan importante ese trabajo, ni se había molestado en traerla.

-Ahorrémonos nuestros mecanismos de escape, por ahora…Abre la puerta-.

Y solo distraída por deslizar su puñal bajo el casco del guardia para cortarle la garganta, volvió a usar su llave maestra para abrir la puerta. El veneno dejaba literalmente tieso al guardia, de forma que no había problemas de que los descubrieran rápido, solo había que ponerlo como una bonita estatua.

Una vez dentro, suspiraron, ya estaba todo hecho. El despacho del cabecilla de la familia, una enorme mesa de madera, papeles y libros por doquier y al fondo, una caja fuerte, blindada en metal negro y cubierta de runas.

Fue necesario un largo trabajo conjunto del demonio y la hellhound para desactivar todas las protecciones mágicas y abrir la pequeña fortaleza. Dentro, tal y como esperaban su objetivo. Una preciosa estatuilla de oro puro, labrada en forma de lo que parecía ser un guerrero con armadura y lanza, de casi medio metro de alto. Sobre un pesado pedestal y adornada por algunas gemas propias de aquel lugar, ese objeto era una reliquia familiar y valía una fortuna. Aunque había algún que otro objeto más en la caja, Delvin no tardo en centrarse en aquella estatua, cogiéndola con ambas manos, contemplándola con deseo mientras un pensamiento surcaba su mente…Que tonta había sido, necesitaba su ayuda, claro, pero ya la había traicionado antes, ¿qué le hacía pensar que no volvería a hacerlo? En los bajos fondos donde vivían, no había honor entre ladrones. De forma, que un segundo después de coger la estatua, intento activar su portal de bolsillo.

No funciono.

De hecho, cuando se estaba extrañando de que no se activase, sintió el puñal de Rowana en su garganta. Tras un rápido movimiento, su sangre baño la estatuilla. -Esto era algo personal-. Fue lo único que comento la mujer, antes de coger la estatua y activar su escape.

 **-Unas horas más tarde, en un bar situado a mucha distancia de cualquier núcleo de población…-**

El lugar estaba desierto; solo el tabernero tras la barra y un par de borrachos en las mesas del lugar. Entre su lúgubre ambiente y su oscura decoración, destacaba una figura, una hellhound. Todo había ido como planeaba, como debía de ser. Cambio la estatuilla por información, por un favor necesario para alcanzar los arboles del pecado que tan desesperadamente su amigo necesitaba. Y Delvin, ese traidor….Se la tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El tabernero le planto una enorme jarra de alguna clase de bebida dorada de fuerte olor, exhibiéndole la mano abierta, el mensaje era claro, pago al momento. Rowana inspecciono algunos de sus bolsillos, quedándose paralizada por unos segundos ante el tacto de algo que no recordaba llevar allí. Tras pagarle, volvió a aquel bolsillo, sacando de el una pequeña nota en papel, con una mancha de sangre y un pacto a lápiz…Un alma a cambio de poder.

La joven sonrió. Ya ni se acordaba de Estela. Había conocido a la segadora mucho tiempo atrás, y le sorprendió mucho dado, que no eran amigas, que la reclamase para aquel trabajo. Ella le cobraría el alma a la joven y luego se la daría a la abisal, a cambio de algo que ya no recordaba. Una pena que después entre mudanzas de una y asuntos de otra, no hubiera llegado nunca a completar el trato.

Guardo el papel del pacto, recordando a aquella joven. Le había caído bien. No todos los niños tienen esa determinación por ayudar a sus seres queridos, de sacrificarse por sus sueños y deseos…Y de todas formas, era fuerte la cría de inicio. Después de dormirla con los somníferos más fuertes que tenía, sobrevivió a la operación a la que le sometió…Muy basta y torpe, necesito mucha ayuda de la magia para lograr arrancar su corazón y sustituirlo por una gema vital…Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cartera. Esas gemas eran carísimas, pueden potenciar las habilidades naturales de muchas especies si se las opera de esa forma…Intento recordar porque accedió a usarla en aquella cría, que le había prometido Lala…Pero no cayó en ello. A pesar de todo aun debía de tener su corazón disecado en alguno de los bolsillos.

Suspiro finalmente y dejo de pensar en eso. Estaba después de todo un paso más cerca de su objetivo. Pego un enorme trago a su bebida y se llevó una de las manos al cuello, de donde colgaba un pequeño colgante plateado con forma de corazón. Dentro, una foto, pequeña y recordada. Bajo un fuerte sol y entre hierba seca, estaba ella, un guepardo y Geber. No pudo evitar sonreír con pena al recordar esos momentos. -Pronto cariño…Pronto-. Y volvió a pegar un enorme trago a la jarra.

-Día de Geber-

Apenas se había levantado el sol en el cielo en aquella parte del mundo, cuando aquel muchacho abrió los ojos, removiéndose con pereza en aquella cama tamaño matrimonio.

Tardo un segundo en recordarlo todo, estaba en las Américas, en la casa de Cedric, concretamente en su cuarto de invitados, que solo tenía los muebles básicos y un par de cajas de chatarra variada. Con lentitud, alargo la mano para coger su teléfono y apagar la alarma que tenía para despertar. Al hacerlo, envió una diminuta señal eléctrica por toda la red que unía cada parte del mundo, acababa de despertar. Y antes siquiera de que pudiera quitarse el pijama, el cachivache volvió a sonar, con otra melodía muy distinta, en lugar de harpa, la canción de "Deja salir a la bestia", o al menos su música, adornando un fondo de pantalla que representaba a geólogo y wyvern juntos de la mano sobre los mayores descubrimientos de la estancia del científico en el desierto. Como no, estaba claro quien le había llamado, una pena, esperaba adelantarse el aquel día.

-Erin…Algún día te llamaré yo primero, lo prometo…-

-No me puedes superar en esto tampoco, soy demasiado rápida-, comento con una leve risa mientras se retumbaba ella también en su cama, con Charnela al lado.

-Por algo eres mi Ama…Bueno Fresita, que, ¿cómo te ha ido el día?-

-Normal. Estuve pescando con mis amigas, atrape un pedazo de pez de tres metros que voy a cenar en un ratito, practique con lo de los huesos que te estaba comentando y…Había algo que quería preguntarte pero se me olvido el otro día y ahora que la tengo aquí a mi lado…Charnela… ¿Es un perro normal?-

-Eh…Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-El otro día una cazadora apareció en el nido con su presa, un kodo, que al parecer no estaba del todo muerto…Y cuando despertó asustado el animal nos pillo a mí y a la pequeña de paseo y su primera reacción fue lanzarse a su yugular hasta matarlo…Y luego volvió tan feliz a mi lado con el morro manchado de sangre…No me mires así Charnela, ¡eso fue lo que paso!- Esas últimas palabras se escuchaban algo más débiles, tal parecía que se había girado para decírselo en persona a la mascota.

-Oh…Bueno, por raro que suene eso es normal en ella…Era un perro de calle, recuerda, cuando la encontré me costó horrores convencerla de que no era buena idea tratar de arrancarme la mano y siempre ha sido muy agresiva con aquellos que le caen mal y protectora…Claro, no has visto nada de eso porque tampoco nos hemos encontrado con mala gente que vea ella que nos quiere hacer daño o algo así, pero te lo aseguro, si hubiera estado conmigo el día del atraco no me extrañaría que hubiera matado a alguien…Asique en los paseos intenta evitar a esa wyvern de segunda que te tiene manía-. Respondió con calma, entre bostezos, mientras retozaba y giraba en la enorme cama.

-Eso…Eso me gusta, es toda una luchadora, como yo…-A juzgar por los sonidos, Erin había empezado una sesión de caricias, animada por ver a la joven mascota de esa forma. -Aunque no menciones nunca más ese día…No me gusta-.

-Claro, claro Fresita. Mejor te digo como fue mi día de ayer…Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos de por aquí después de que nos despertásemos a la hora de comer, de hecho, tras que me llamaras me volví a quedar dormido. Estuvimos viendo el rodaje donde trabajan Cedrid y Emelyn, un poco la ciudad, salimos a tomar algo y estuvimos todo el santo día y parte de la noche fuera…Llegamos a la casa pasada medianoche y nos fuimos los tres directos a la cama…Por cierto, ti ganas, Martin también es gay, tenías razón…-

-¡Ja, lo sabía! Y eso que apenas estuvo unos minutos en la video-llamada, soy genial para calar a las personas…Bueno, pues menudo día os echasteis…-

-Casi tan divertido como cuando salíamos a pasear por el parque cuando aún no había llegado el frío…Solo dos semanas-.

-Técnicamente si no te retrasan son trece días, pero bueno… ¿Y qué harás hoy?-

-Supongo que en cierto punto deberé de dejar de remolonear pronto, desayunaremos, nos daremos los regalos, si, sé que técnicamente mañana es cuando es navidad pero nosotros como buenos descendientes de celtas celebramos el solsticio,…Y bueno, por la tarde hemos quedado con algunos compañeros para hacer cosas, nada especial-.

-Ya veo…Oye, ¿te gustaba la música no?-

-Claro-.

-¿Cualquier tipo o alguno en especial?-

-Ninguna preferencia, mientras sea música de verdad y no esos machacaoidos que escuchan esos jóvenes de hoy en día… ¿Y ese repentino interés en mis gustos?-

-Por nada especial…Solo están celebrando ese festival y hay música y me acorde de que no se mucho de tus gustos…-

-Es verdad, que estáis de allí de festival, ¿cómo está siendo? ¿Es divertido?-

-Supongo que sí, nunca he sido mucho de ir y este año no creo que cambie-.

-Entiendo… ¿Y que se celebra exactamente? Me contaste que ocurría, me enseñaste las decoraciones y como te quedaba de bien un vestido de esos tradicionales…Pero no la razón de la fiesta.-

-Oh…Bueno, en casa se considera que el solsticio como un día mágico…Se supone que también para otros pueblos de la zona pero sinceramente desde que nací apenas tuvimos contacto con otros…El caso. Se supone que es el día en que hace milenios se asentaron aquí las primeras wyverns, nuestras antepasadas…Con el paso del tiempo se añadieron otros cuentos y tradiciones, que si los espíritus del desierto nos visitan este día para comprobar que sigamos en armonía con el medio ambiente, o que si en estas fechas mis antepasadas cazaron al gran kraken de arena que había dominado este desierto por milenios…Muchos cuentos, muchas leyendas y, lo que creo más importante, mucha falta de otras festividades a lo largo del año, ya sabes que las wyvern de aquí no somos muy dadas a las festividades…-

-Interesante…Pero… ¿Por qué no lo celebras? Cazas míticas y espíritus del desierto, suenan a la clase de cosas que interesarían a una wyvern amante de las leyendas y la fantasía como tú, si mal no recuerdo esa clase de libros son los primeros que te comes siempre…-

El silencio se hizo unos largos segundos al otro lado de la línea tras aquella simple pregunta. -Te…Te lo contare a la vuelta, cara a cara-, fue la única respuesta.

-Vale, sin problema-, se apresuró a responder, algo preocupado por la voz algo apenada que había soltado, fuera cual fuera la razón, sería importante.

-De todas formas, ¿de verdad me quedaba tan bien ese vestido? Siempre me ha parecido muy tribal, con las plumas y los huesos…-

-Precisamente, te da un aspecto muy…Salvaje, esa es la palabra, con todos los colores y diseño…Parecías una cazadora completamente…Creo que te quedaba muy bien-.

En ese punto Geber no sabía porque, pero podía jurar que su amiga se había sonrojado. -Gracias…Nunca me ha gustado mucho pero si dices que me queda tan bien deberé de ponérmelo algún día… ¿Tú también tienes algún traje especial que no te pongas de seguido?-

-Si…Alguno que otro, si estás muy interesada en casa te puedo enseñar los que tengo, pero te lo advierto, todos me quedan muy feos…-

-Eso lo decidiré yo…Bueno, tengo que irme, que me toca ayudar a mi madre con la cena, ¿te parece si te llamo mañana?-

-En eso quedamos Fresita, te avisare también si pasa algo especialmente importante-.

-Perfecto, bueno Geber, te veo pronto, ¡pasa un buen día!-

-Igualmente Erin…Te quiero-. No logro soltar esas últimas palabras antes de que el pequeño pitido indicase que al otro lado habían colgado, dejando sus palabras solo en ese continente.

Se quedó por diez minutos tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, sin pensar, antes de levantarse e ir a vestirse, seguramente ya le estarían esperando para el desayuno.

Con los primeros pantalones y la camisa menos arrugada que pudo encontrar, salió hasta el comedor-salón, donde, alrededor de la mesa cuadrada de madera que tenían, ya estaban reunidos los actores, sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de lo que parecía ser un buen tazón de cereales. Saludando desde el otro lado del piso, se acercó a la nevera, a ellos podría no apetecerles, pero Geber era del credo de que la pizza sabe mejor para desayunar.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal dormisteis?-

-No dormimos-, le espeto la cambiaformas mientras el geólogos se sentaba a la mesa con media pizza de carne tiesa. -Estuvimos toda la noche…-

-Ya me hago a la idea, gracias…-

-Hablando con mi hermano para que me diga cómo van las cosas por casa…Malpensado-.

-Por favor, no empecéis de tan buena mañana…-

-No es nuestra culpa que seas así…- Dijo Cedric sonriendo y agachándose hacia un lado para coger y poner sobre la mesa una enorme caja envuelta en papel azulado de regalo-En fin, es nuestro solsticio, y aquí tu regalo…Ábrelo-.

Geber se acercó el paquete hacia sí, haciendo a un lado el desayuno, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. No dijo nada mientras acariciaba la caja, solo metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña bolsa, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, lanzándola con cuidado hasta delante de Emelyn. -Cedric, como ya es tradición para ti un dragón blanco de Paramo del Martillo, medio millón de monedas de oro, tres libros de hechizos y esa mascota cangrejo de barro dorado que querías…Algún día me quedare sin estas cosas digitales para regalarte por el solsticio…Lo que me sorprende es que este año no me respondas con la misma moneda-.

-Bueno, es algo que necesitas si mal no recuerdo, me pareció bonito variar…Una pena que no tengas la misma idea…-

-Ains…Pensare en algo para el próximo año-.

-No, es igual, realmente quería ese cangrejo…Pero venga, ábrelo-.

-No voy a tomar el mío hasta ver tu cara Geber-, añadió la abisal a la breve conversación de los dos amigos, mientras tomaba para si con su pelo el paquetito.

Sin más necesidad de esperar, el joven arrancó de cuajo el papel, solo para descubrir un maletín negro, que no tardó mucho en abrir. En el interior, una AK-47, un ejemplar brillante y reluciente, con varios cargadores de munición repletos, que olía a fabrica, como si apenas hubiera acabado de salir de una, dejando en nada el olor a madera y limón que dominaba en la casa de sus amigos. Con sumo cuidado, como si levantase a un recién nacido, la cogió en sus manos, acariciándola con cuidado, comprobando cada rincón del arma. -Es…Es preciosa-, comento con alegría. Esos fusiles de asalto tenían merecida fama de ser fiables y duraderos, pero en ningún lugar decían que podían resistir a ser enterrados entre escombros ardientes y corroídos por líquidos mágicos. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en hacerse con una nueva, pero aquello era mucho mejor, con su amigo de por medio podía ser casi tan valiosa como la original.

-Nos enteramos de que la perdiste con aquello de GC, y sabía lo importante que era ese arma para ti, no es la misma, pero al menos ahora tienes algo de potencia de fuego mientras Rowana te entrega los materiales…La inicial, ¿se llamaba Nonna verdad?-.

-Muchísimas gracias amigos y si, no soy muy dado a poner nombres a los objetos pero si…Y supongo que esta heredara el nombre.-

-¿No muy dado a poner nombres?- Intervino la abisal, mientras Cedrid mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo veía venir. -¿Y el ascensor de tu piso de estudiantes en la uni?-

-Ey, Ascensorin fue un caso aislado…-

-Igual que tu martillo de geólogo o que aquel cristal de mem…-

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que me masacres…Aun tienes un regalo por abrir-. A pesar de todo, el pobre no paraba de sonreír, era casi lo mejor que podía pedir, después de ver a Erin una vez más con ese traje tribal. -Puedes ir abriendo el tuyo Emelyn, que yo me voy a quedar embobado un rato más con esta pequeñina…-

Y mientras pensaba en que nombre ponerle, Cedrid se distrajo de la conversación para atender un mensaje en el móvil y la cambiaformas, abrió el paquete, para descubrir un pequeño anillo plateado con un granate pulido incrustado.

Apenas había comenzado a darle las gracias a su amigo, cuando Cedrid les interrumpió, dejando el móvil de lado y suspirando.

-Lo siento amigo, nos llaman. Tenemos que ir con los demás del set de rodaje ahora...¿Te importa quedarte solo un rato?-

-Nah, id y divertios, yo ya me las apañaré por aquí. Total, a la vuelta igual podremos salir como dijimos ayer, solo que con el sol algo más alto-. Comento sonriendo, quedándose en la mesa sin moverse mientras sus amigos corrían como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la salida, movidos por las prisas de su trabajo.

-Ya queda un día menos-. Suspiro, pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía a la vuelta. No solo de índole universitaria, ya que por lo que hablaba con Daiging quedaba claro que tendrían que tomarse más en serio el tema de Berlini, y como no, también estaba Erin. Sentía cada día que no podía seguir escondiéndole su pasado y sus crímenes. -Pronto estaré en casa de nuevo...Feliz solsticio Erin-.

…

Y… ¡Con esto acaba el episodio!

Ha sido todo un pequeño reto escribir esto, más cuando no tenía apenas tiempo, como los usuarios de las historias a las que les debo reviews habrán podido ver, pero sacar cinco minutos antes de dormir para sacar tres líneas mal escritas parece funcional al final…

Que decir, ha sido un año, 23 capis nuevos y muchas cosas que han pasado en estos doce pequeños y largos meses…Parece que fue ayer cuando entre por azar en esta paገጽ…Vale, el ordenador debe de estar algo cansado ya, en esta página cuando vi la historia de Love Season cuando buscaba información de wyverns en internet, o cuando decidí quedarme dándole un voto de confianza a historias como "No es fácil der una arachne", de Tarmo Flake. Poco a poco con cada capítulo suyo y de otros compañeros y grandes historias de la comunidad hispanohablante, me fui sintiendo más cómodo y animado a participar, el simple pensamiento de hacer algo medio decente y ganarme una referencia en historias de escritores que eran y siguen siendo miles de veces mejores que yo me animaba a hacer algo…Hasta que al final lo hice.

Empecé el primer capi…Una mierdecilla de 5000 palabras, y lo publique hipernervioso de lo que pasaría, si me leerían mis ídolos, si lo había hecho bien…He escrito rol mucho con el paso de los años, pero un fanfic es diferente y encima estaba oxidado de no rolear en mucho tiempo…Y la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me aceptaron fue mayúscula…

Por eso, aquí y ahora, quiero daros a todos las gracias. En especial a los Extraditables, que me aguantan a diario, a todos los demás grandes escritores a los que sigo, o debería seguir si no fuera un vago de mierda, y también a cada lector curioso, que se pasase solo para curiosear mi trabajo, a esta historia, aún le quedan muchos capítulos por delante y espero que os guste la historia que aquí tengo planeada en escribir…No, en serio espero que os guste. Ya puse desde el primer día la calificación de "fantasía" en mi fic porque a un lugar así, con tantas razas y leyendas, me parece que le sienta genial un toque de magia y es algo en lo que llevo trabajando e introduciendo desde hace tiempo…Solo espero que lo manejase y lo muestre en próximos capítulos con la bastante soltura y naturalidad como para que se os haga ameno y aceptable.

Ya, no molesto más. ¡Pasad todos un gran día!


	24. Esta es mi historia (Erin)

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué, que hago aquí si siempre dejo mis estúpidos pensamientos al final? ¡Es porque este capi es especial! Este es el primero de la última trilogía de capis con los que daré fin a este arco argumental, el titulo ya dice mucho, y no puedo esperar para agradeceros a todos por seguir conmigo, vienen capis de historia, de trama y de secretos y espero que os gusten, porque es gordo y me tengo que esforzar porque quede bien…En fin, ya os dejo, que sé que queréis leer, o eso espero…Disfrutarlo.**

 **P.d. Extraditables, ¡un abrazo especial chiquitines!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Bajo el sol, caminando tranquilamente, el joven sentía que no podía contenerse más. -Erin…- Susurraba, enrojecido, tembloroso, suspirando de pura emoción. No podía mantenerlo más tiempo para él, tenía que soltarlo fuera. -Erin…Te amo, sé que es repentino, que soy un tonto, pero no puedo contener por más tiempo lo que siento…Quiero tenerte solo para mí, cuidarte y mimarte cada día de mi vida y enseñarte como es este precioso mundo, más allá de lo que todos ven…Erin…Me… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

Geber sonrió con desaliento mientras suspiraba, sentado en aquella enorme roca bajo el tenue sol de la mañana. Con su mano derecha miraba el móvil que tenía entre las manos, limpiándoselo un poco del polvo sobre su camisa de manga corta azulada o sus vaqueros. En aquel aparato tena una foto de Erin, en el parque, jugando en un banco con Charnela, la única foto que hasta el día de hoy le logro sacar.

-Parece que sí que lo puedo contener un poco más-, se dijo para él, casi en un susurro con su mueca alegre y amarga asomando más fuertemente en su boca. -Supongo que al menos por ahora…Pero en cuando llegue a casa… ¡Ese regalo no pudo ser porque su respuesta fuera a ser que no!...Espero…- Se llevó la mano libre al pelo, se sentía confuso e intranquilo, seguía sin saber ni siquiera si merecía un sí de su dragona, no después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Sacudió la cabeza y marcó el número de su amiga, era hora de llamar.

Erin por su parte estaba sentada en su cuarto, con el portátil abierto, mostrando un diseño en tres dimensiones de uno de aquellos fósiles del cámbrico que tenía su anfitrión en el estudio. Usaba aquella imagen como referencia para continuar con la talla de huesos, como se podía apreciar por el resto de la mesa, era algo a lo que le había dedicado muchas horas, pues la tenía plagada de restos de huesos, herramientas varias y algunas de las figuras que había hecho en esas semanas separada de su anfitrión, desde figuritas en blanco de algunos de sus héroes de series de la infancia a criaturas del desierto o de su trabajo, se podía ver que había hecho un buen trabajo con la mayoría, si bien unas cuantas estaban muy pobres.

En los dedos de sus alas, tenía ahora mismo cuchillo y hueso, su madre había sacado de paseo a la perreta y su abuela estaba tocando el violín desde el otro cuarto, colándose por ello melodías tranquilas desde el otro lado del pasillo. Todo la concentración que demostraba tener mientras daba forma al hueso, la perdió cuando la vibración de su móvil cobre la mesa de piedra le indico que su casero la estaba llamando, no tardo nada en lanzarse a por el móvil para responder.

-¡Hola Geber! Buenos días, o noche o lo que sea que sea al otro lado del charco…-Dijo con tono alegre y risueño, mientras aprovechaba y sus ojos se centraban en la pantalla de su portátil, para ajustar un par de detalles de la imagen que estaba usando.

-Erin…-Trago aquí un momento saliva, pausando su habla. Algunos días, era realmente difícil no decir nada por teléfono. -Me alegro de volver a oír tu voz, la echaba de menos-.

-Normal, es preciosa…Como la tuya…En fin, ¡dime cómo vas!- A pesar de no apartar los ojos de la pantalla, se la notaba cada vez más animada y feliz, como era natural cada vez que tenía esos minutos de hablar con su casero.

-Bien…Bien, mi familia te sigue mandando recuerdos y todo el rollo. Yo debería de estar allí contigo en breves-.

La sola alusión a que ya era hora del reencuentro fue suficiente para alegrarle la mirada. -Si…Cuesta creer que ya pasase tanto tiempo, pero me alegro. Me encanta estar en casa, pero ya estoy echando de menos algunas cosas de nuestra casa en la isla…Mañana ya te tendré aquí de nuevo…-

-Si…Japón tiene sus cosas buenas después de todo, hace mucho que no me paso por mí despacho o me paso por mí cama…Oh, y la floración de los cerezos este año es muy temprana, a mediados finales de febrero…Podemos ir si te parece-.

-Es algo que siempre me han recomendado que ver en ese país…Pero sinceramente, me gustaría verlo los dos solos…No me siento muy bien diciéndolo, pero… ¿Podríamos dejar a Charnela con alguien?-

-Claro, Aiur y Draco, o Roberto y Amanda, quizás incluso Aria y Kimihito pudieran hacerse cargo…-

-Umh…Sigo algo mosqueada porque no nos invitasen a la fiesta…Sé que no conocíamos a nadie, pero tampoco Aiur…Casi me siento como si hubiéramos sido los únicos en Japón sin invitación…-

-Bueno, es lo que pasa porque estuviéramos ocupados ese día…No sé si recuerdas lo que me hiciste hacer esa noche…-

-Y no te quejaste, no te quejes ahora, todas tenemos días en los que cuesta más sacar el veneno después de una sesión de cine…A todo esto, ¿Se sabe algo de la segunda parte de la peli que vimos ese día, Kriegspinnen?-

-Nada por ahora, es como si el proyecto estuviera paralizado, pero volviendo al tema…No sé qué decirte, Aiur fue por apoyo de Draco porque tenía un asunto pendiente que solucionar…Podemos algún día celebrar algo nosotros e invitarles, lo que me contaron de la fiesta que dieron fue bastante inspirador-.

-Quizás, pero no a la vuelta… ¿Me guardas un secreto? El otro día llame a Aiur y le confirme que volveríamos varios días después de lo que era de verdad…A la vuelta quiero tomarme un par de días para asegurarme de reincorporarme y estar a gusto…Que con todo lo del viaje no hemos tenido tiempo para relajarnos desde hace mucho-.

-Concuerdo contigo, llevo de viaje tres semanas…De Mongolia a Norte-América, dentro de ella estuve en cuatro estados para luego ir a mi país natal de nuevo y moverme entre ciudades y pueblos para estar y visitar a toda la familia…Quiero quedarme un rato tranquilo-.

-Perfecto, luego llamas a la uni y les dices que te alarguen las vacaciones…Aunque lo importante es que vienes mañana, quizás salga ahora a cazar algo para la comida de mañana, cuando ya estés aquí…-

-No creo que sea buena idea Fresita…-

-¿Y eso porque no?-

-Porque ya estoy aquí-.

Esa última frase, no la dijo por el móvil, sino desde la puerta del cuarto de Erin. Al darse cuenta de ello, tras una reacción inicial que de no haber reconocido al autor de la sorpresa hubiera terminado muy mal, se pudo ver como una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, a juego con la que mostraba su compañero.

Segundos después, el joven estaba sentado, en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras la wyvern, la causante de esa postura, se encontraba abrazándolo por completo con las alas y aplastándole el pecho con su rostro, donde ambos estaban compartiendo una leve sonrisa en silencio, no necesitaban nada más, salvo quizás una almohada para la espalda, del choque le había empezado a doler.

-Me alegro que te alegres de verme Fresita…Ha sido muy difícil ocultar que ya había llegado hasta entrar en casa-. Admitió al final, empezando a acariciar levemente la cabeza de su wyvern.

-Claro que me alegro-, admitió, sin quitar la cara de su abdomen, sonando algo molesta. -Pero luego te tendré que castigar por no avisarme de esto…Pensaba que vendrías mañana-.

-Y yo, pero me ha estado fastidiando todo el tiempo el pensar en que te deje sola…No me sentía bien, ergo me las apañe para volver un poco antes…Después de todo me has enseñado que si quieres algo te lo mereces…-

-Muy bien esclavo…-Su tono ya no era de molestia, de hecho tampoco sonaba despreciativo como al principio cuando le recordaba su condición, era una voz, simplemente calmada y a gusto. -Me alegra que recuerdes a quien perteneces…Ahora cállate un rato, Charnela es mullida pero no da tan buen calorcito como tú, y está haciendo una mañana fresca…-

Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente en el suelo, acurrucados, como para que la abuela, que ya estaba al tanto de todo eso, pasase a saludar a su, aun no oficial, yerno, e ir a darle la bienvenida con la preparación de una tanda de galletas de sangre, mientras finalmente ambos se levantaban lentamente.

-Eg…Mis riñones…-Se quejó levemente el geólogo mientras se levantaba y seguía a la joven que se acercaba a su mesa, recogiendo varias de las figuritas entre las alas.

-Quejica…A mí la roca nunca me hizo daño por mucho dormir en ella…Bueno, ¡mira! Son clavados, ¿verdad?- Entre sus dedos había varias figuritas de hueso, de tamaño variado, desde el tamaño de un dedo hasta del de un plato, de diferentes cosas…Criaturas del desierto y personajes de las historias y series que le gustaban tanto a Geber. El muchacho, recogió con cuidado varios, con una sonrisa tonta, admirándolos.

-Son realmente perfectos Erin… ¿Te costaron mucho hacerlos?- Pregunto sinceramente impresionado.

-Nah, solo un poco de práctica, el resto fue coser y cantar…Pero no te quedes ahí, ¿te gustan?-

-Me encantan-, respondió enseguida, con una sonrisa, sacándole una mueca de alegría a su compañera.

-Perfecto, porque son tuyos…Todos, parte del regalo aquel ese de navidad… ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Co…Como olvidarlo Fresita-, admitió algo sonrojado. -¿Aún sigue en pie el darme todo el regalo a la vuelta en casa?-

-Si-, respondió tras un momento de duda. No había olvidado lo que quería hacerle, lo que quería decirle. Había pasado muchas noches sola fantaseando con el momento…Sabía que Geber no volaba, pero no le importaba dejar de lado esa fantasía por estar con él. Había pensado mucho. Quizás en el salón de su casa, nada más entrar abalanzarse a por él y decírselo, o por la noche, cuando fueran a dormir rodearle con las alas y tumbarse con el…Incluso había una parte de ella, que estaba manteniendo bastante bien bajo control, que optaba por decírselo cuando se entrase a bañarse, y acompañarle, de una forma más íntima…Pero lo que sabía seguro es que a la vuelta a su hogar lo tenía que decir…Aunque se sentía un poco tonta por ello, no quería hacerlo en aquella casa…Quería empezar en la isla, quizás para hacerlo más privado, solo ellos dos, y como mucho Charnela, un momento mágico para ella y el…Geber por su parte, intuía, quería desear que sabía lo que vendría, y no pensaba forzar el paso de su amiga, ya sabía que con su historial, no era algo sencillo.

-Muchísimas gracias por el regalo Erin…Siento que tenía que haberte dado algo más, seguro que ha sido mucho trabajo-. Admitió el joven, mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama para apreciar las figuras.

-Hiciste un cristal con forma de cráneo de dragón…Y una cajita de música preciosa que me hizo llorar de alegría y que solo soltare de mi lado si mis hijos se van a estudiar lejos de mi…No digas tonterías…Y ni se te ocurra empezar de nuevo con eso de "pero es que me haces muy feliz y quiero agradecértelo", porque yo también tengo derecho a agradecerte el ser un buen anfitrión…-.

Geber estaba completamente sonrojado, con una figura de hueso de una pony entre sus dedos. -Bueno, vale, por ahora…Estoy feliz después de todo de haberte dado algo que puedas usar tanto…A todo esto, solo por curiosidad… ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?-

La pregunta pillo a la wyvern de sorpresa, bloqueándola por unos instantes y poniéndola nerviosa…Se avergonzaría si él se percataba de que había estado actuando como una adolescente enamoradiza y ya se le había pasado por la mente eso…No como el tema principal de sus noches de soledad, pero si como un tema en sí.

-Pues no se…Supongo que dos…Yo he sido hija única y siempre desee una hermanita para jugar y hacerme compañía, especialmente antes de conocer a Valak y Ziina…Supongo que tres sería el máximo… ¿Y eso esta pregunta así de repentina?-

-Bueno, dijiste lo de los hijos y me entro curiosidad…Yo si he tenido una hermanita y concuerdo contigo en que dos es un buen número…Además, también es porque, bueno, a pesar de llevar juntos meses aún hay muchas cosas que no se de ti…-

-¿Y el cuantas veces quiero que me dejen premiada es una de ellas?- Cuestiono, alzando una ceja, divertida por la cara que estaba poniendo el, y acercándose un poco a donde estaba sentado.

-Bueno…Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…Como comentabas el otro día, hay ahí bastantes cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro…Todo eso de la esclavitud nos ha quitado tiempo de esas cosas-.

-Bueno…Puede…-Comento bajando la cabeza un poco, seguían sin gustarle esos recuerdos, prefería la relación de esclavitud de esos días a la que tenían cuando se conocieron. -En fin, dime, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

-Bueno…Hace tiempo mi madre me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, pero hace eones que no toco nada…-

-Eso debería de servir, ven, acompáñame, llevo deseando hacer algo desde hace semanas pero no podía sin ti-.

Cogiéndole de la mano, y obligándole a dejar en la cama sus figuras que tenía entre las manos, le arrastro hasta el cuarto de música. Le soltó en medio de la habitación para sentarse en el piano. -Le he estado volviendo a pillar el gusto por tocar mientras no estabas-, dijo mientras empezaba a golpear un par de teclas, iniciando una leve melodía. -En Japón entre lo del secuestro y rehacer mi vida y la falta de instrumentos no he tocado mucho, pero en mi familia esto es una tradición en toda regla…Y ahora que te tengo aquí, quiero improvisar contigo, a ver que sale…-

Geber, con una ligera sonrisa, busco por el cuarto una guitarra, encontrándola en un rincón del cuarto, junto a una enorme estanterías de partituras. Estaba algo desgastada y vieja, pero parecía resistente. La cogió con algo de temor, hacía años que no tocaba nada, pero la mirada ilusionada de su wyvern…No podía negarse.

Agarro aquel viejo instrumento de madera desgastada y se sentó en el banco frente al piano, pero de espaldas a él. Erin soltó una tierna mirada al joven que se preparaba para tocar, evidentemente nervioso. Suspiro, se fijó en las piezas de ébano y marfil y comenzó a tocar. Al poco de empezar a hacer su música, escucho los débiles acordes de guitarra tras ella, no fue más que cuestión de tiempo que lograsen algo parecido a una canción, pero al menos con cierta armonía.

A ritmos lentos a ratos, animados a veces, pasaron bastante tiempo. Tocar la guitarra, para fortuna del joven, era algo que nunca se olvidaba, era como montar en bici, por otro lado la wyvern demostraba sin duda sus horas de practica en aquel instrumento, sobrepasando por mucho a su anfitrión en el manejo. Duro la estancia hasta que los sonidos de cuatro patas peludas inundaron el ambiente, por encima de los recién detenidos instrumentos.

-¡Charnela! ¡No, cuidado…Argh!...-Antes siquiera de que Fana hubiera declarado su presencia en la casa, la mascota había reconocido el olor de su anfitrión, de una forma tan fuerte y pura que no daba lugar a dudas, no eran los restos de ese aroma que quedaban en las escamas de Erin. Y como tal, fue corriendo a verlo, tan pronto como aflojaron el agarre de su correa.

-Geber…Bienvenido de nuevo, aunque pensaba que llegarías algo más tarde- Comento Fana nada más asomarse por la puerta del cuarto de música, para ver a los dos sentados en el banco, pero uno de ellos siendo colmado de mimos por su mascota.

-Ho…Hola Fana, ¿todo bien? ¿La pequeña no dio muchos problemas?- Pregunto el joven, tan pronto como pudo evitar que Charnela le comiera a lametones y golpecitos con el morro, mientras Erin se descojonaba de risa.

-Sí, ha estado muy tranquila estas dos semanas, y muy glotona, se comía todo lo del plato y aún pedía más…Creo que es porque te echaba mucho de menos, se le notaba…Oh, y Charnela también se portó muy bien-.

-¡Mama!-

-Avergonzar a las hijas delante de personas como tu anfitrión es una de las mejores cosas de ser madre…-Admitió con una risita, entrando en el cuarto. -¿Qué estabais haciendo?-

-Improvisando-, comento entre ligeros gruñidos la joven sonrojada. -Geber sabe tocar la guitarra y estábamos viendo cómo suena todo…-

-Ya veo hija…Bueno, no os quiero molestar, voy a ayudar a la abuela con la comida, en cuando esté lista os aviso…-

-Geber…-Pronuncio la joven, girándose hacia el muchacho que tenía a su mascota aún encima. -¿Mi madre sabía qué venías?-

-Sí, eras el objetivo de mi sorpresa, no los demás…Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, a la hora de irnos, como no quería fastidiar planes saque billetes de avión tanto para hoy como para vuelos de mañana o pasado…Los que no quieras los devuelvo sin problemas…-

-Nos vamos hoy-, dijo tajante. -Me encanta mi casa, pero tengo ganas de ver tu cara con el regalo y el castigo que te tengo que dar por todo esto de la sorpresa…- Dijo con una leve sonrisa. -¿A qué hora es?-

-Tiempo de sobra para comer, empacar y decirle adiós a quien quieras…Fresita-.

-Perfecto…Pues nos vamos hoy, comemos, hago las maletas y aviso a Valak y Ziina…Esta noche en nuestra casa, ¿quedaba helado?-

-Creo que si…De todas formas, ¿quieres seguir un poco con la improvisación? Me estaba gustando…-

-Si logras quitarte a Charnela de encima, claro, pero más flojo y lento que antes, tenías razón, aún tengo cosas que no se de ti… ¿Qué secretos me escondes?- Dijo alegre, mientras volvía al piano, tocando una melodía lenta, sencilla y calmada.

Geber, cuando logro que la perreta se quedase sentada a un lado mirándoles, se reacomodo y empezó a tocar lentamente algunos acordes. -Muchos, profundos, y terribles…- Dijo algo distraído, pensante. -Por ejemplo, mi hermana sigue soltera por mi culpa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso, la encerraste en una torre o algo?-

-No…Pero soy muy delicado para algunas cosas…Ya sabes que a veces me cuesta controlarme y es posible que sin querer, bueno, le cortase un par de dedos a un pretendiente o asustara a tantos otros…-

-…Cuéntamelo todo-.

-Bueno, siempre que venía con alguien, me gustaba meterle miedo, hacerle saber que prefería ir a la cárcel que vivir habiendo pasado que hiciera daño a mi hermanita, a veces eso incluía amenazarlos directamente con armas de filo, y algunos se movían…No mate a nadie pero me gane cierta reputación que ahuyentó a todos…-

-No te puedo culpar, hace unas semanas amenace de muerte a un chaval por lo mismo, solo que en mi caso me parecía inadecuado para Valak, mi grandullona se merecía algo mejor… ¿Y tu hermana que opina al respecto?-

-Por lo que se le va muy bien en la vida y algunos de los que le libre merecían algún cortecito más, está bien…-

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho aquel diamante que me regalaste, de hecho me ha dado que pensar… ¿Cómo fue trabajar en aquella explotación de diamantes?-

-Me querían mantener engañado para que no dijera nada e hiciera mi trabajo todo lo bien posible, la verdad es que era difícil darse cuenta de que algo iba mal…Trabajaba casi todo desde un hotel en la ciudad, me llevaban las muestras, los datos…No fue hasta bastante tarde cuando decidí salir por mi cuenta cuando empecé a sospechar cosas, fue entonces cuando conocí a Rowana y a los dos meses cole información para que llegasen las autoridades…Si quieres me llevé aún otros diamantes, a mí también me gustan las cosas que brillan…-

-Más quiero saber quién es esa Rowana. La has nombrado varias veces como una amiga, pero nunca la vi y apenas hablas de ella, ¿tengo algún motivo para estar celosa?-

-Eso depende de lo que quieras de mi Fresita-, el geólogo no se detuvo a pesar del breve golpe al techado que dio la wyvern ante la respuesta. -Actualmente es una amiga. Una hellhound, va y viene haciendo negocios por medio mundo, es normal que no la veas muy de seguido…-

-¿Hellhound? No escuche mucho sobre esa raza, es una especie de perro infernal, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, no son muy bien recibidos por el Acta, de forma que no hay muchos por aquí y ella lleva moviéndose desde antes de eso, en cuando vuelva a Japón te la presento si quieres…Bonita melodía por cierto, ya sé que regalarte para tu cumpleaños-.

-Geber-, dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro. -No hay sitio en casa para meter un piano, la última vez que entre al sótano me dio la impresión de que había toneladas de cajas y todas las habitaciones están ocupadas.

-Algo se hará…Yo tengo un cuarto entero para mis estudios sobre fósiles, podría mover la reproducción del deinonichus al jardín o a otro lugar y ponerte ahí el piano, así podrías hacerme compañía mientras trabajo…-

-¡A comer!- Y con la sonrisa leve de Erin y el grito de Fana, abandonaron el cuarto, seguidos muy de cerca de la pequeña, hasta el salón principal, donde ya les estaban esperando con los platos preparados, y como prometió la abuela, una buena reserva de galletas recién horneadas. Las mayores ya estaban sentadas en un par de sillas frente al sofá que, pese a un intento inicial de la perreta, pudieron reclamar sin mucho problema la joven pareja.

-Muchas gracias por la comida-, agradeció nada más sentarse el joven, con el plato de carne entre las manos, mirando de medio lado como Charnela no dejaba de mordisquear el suyo.

-Un placer hijo-, respondió la abuela. -Bueno, dinos, sabemos que te llevaras a Erin pronto…-

-Esta tarde abu-, concreto Erin, sin poder reprimir una leve sonrisa.

-Esta tarde…- Se la notaba algo triste a principio, pero no tardo en volver a sonreír, quizás al ver a su nieta abrazando inconscientemente a su anfitrión con la cola. Si su nieta era feliz, ella también. -Bueno, ¿cómo fueron las vacaciones?-

-Bastante bien, yo también echaba de menos a mi familia y amigos y verlos a todos me han recargado las pilas para este año nuevo…Que por cierto os mandan recuerdos a las tres-.

-Algún día me gustaría conocer a tu familia-, comento Fana. -¿Van a venir por la zona o a Japón pronto? Ya tengo comprobado que en una semana de vuelo me puedo plantar en tu casa-.

-De momento no, pero os avisare, de todas formas podría llamarles por el ordenador, una pequeña videoconferencia al acabar de comer-.

-Oh, me apunto-

-Mientras tanto nosotros podemos ir a despedirnos de mis amigas-, apuntó Erin. -No creo que pase nada por dejar a nuestras madres solas un rato… ¿Tú también te apuntas a la llamada abuela?-

-Qué más quisiera, pero tengo que comer rápido e irme con las demás…Los constructores van a venir en unos días para empezar aquello del museo y hay muchas cosas que hablar…Aun así me las apañare para escabullirme para despedirme de vosotros, ¿sobre qué hora…?-

-Los únicos billetes que quedaban hoy eran para la noche, con unas cuantas horas de coche de por medio a las nueve o así deberíamos de salir y llegar a casa mañana temprano-.

-Bien…Bueno, Geber, trae el portátil y empieza la llamada si haces el favor, yo ya acabe de comer-.

Y con una leve sonrisa, Geber se puso en pie, cogiendo las tres galletas que le quedaban, y se fue hacia sus maletas, que esperaban discretas al lado de la puerta principal para coger el portátil mientras le mandaba a su madre un mensaje sobre el tema, no sea que estuviera dormida o algo.

Mientras tanto, las wyverns terminaron lo poco que les quedaba de comida y se pusieron en marcha cada cual con su propio plan para lo que quedaba de día. La abuela dio un beso a su hija y nieta y salió por la puerta en dirección a la sede del consejo, Fana se quedó acariciando a Charnela un poco más mientras Geber se encargaba de todas las configuraciones y Erin se fue arreglar un poco para el viaje y salir por ahí con su anfitrión.

 **-La llamada-**

No tardo apenas un par de minutos en recibir la respuesta de su madre y apañarlo todo. Tras conectar con ella y saludarla le dejo el portátil en el regazo de Fana que estaba sentada en el sofá mientras el salía con su wyvern para despedirse de las amigas de esta.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla Isabel-.

-Lo mismo digo, mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien de usted-. Saludo la madre de Geber desde el otro extremo del viejo mundo. -Esto es raro, es la primera vez que hablo con una extraespecie aparte de su hija…-

-¿El acta no ha llegado a su zona?-

-Sí, pero no tanto como otros lugares, por donde yo vivo aún es una rareza, más o menos, es lo que tiene que Japón fuera el país con mayor aceptación en todo esto, además por aquí siempre hace frío, no creo que os sintierais muy cómodas-.

-Ya veo, pero bueno, supongo que con el tiempo cambiará, si mal no recuerdo por Europa tenéis una de las mayores colonias de wyverns del mundo…Pero no hablemos de esas cosas, cuéntame, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo era Geber de niño?-

-Un trasto-, respondió con una ligera risa. -Se pasaba el día intentando hacer pociones vaciándome la despensa o jugando con sus dinosaurios…Incluso cuando empezó el colegio no salía mucho ni tenía muchos amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en casa entre libros y muñecos de plástico de dragones y cosas por el estilo…Pero era adorable…Tampoco ha cambiado mucho, solo puedo calificar de pócima imbebible su último intento de hacer alioli…-

Fana no pudo resistirlo mucho más y empezó a reír a viva voz mientras se imaginaba la escena. -Mi Erin nunca hizo algo así que yo recuerde, se pasaba mucho tiempo aprendiendo las cosas que le encantaban como la música o la caza…Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué seremos familia en poco? Geber no puede esconderme esas cosas-, admitió con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

-Por algo quería conocerte mejor Isabel, Geber hablo muy bien de su familia cuando cenaba con nosotros…Y es demasiado evidente que los jóvenes están enamorados…-

-Te prometo que mi retoño cuidara muy bien de tu hija, siempre se ha preocupado mucho por los que quería, aún a pesar de su propio bien…-

-No te preocupes, eso lo dejo muy claro. Antes estaba preocupada de que mi Fresita fuera demasiado para él, siempre se ha portado mal con los humanos…-

-¿En serio? Cuando fuimos a visitar a Geber en el hospital me dio la impresión de que estaba hecho todo un sol…-

-Eso es porque tu hijo ha sido muy buena influencia-, comento con una sonrisa. -La ha ayudado mucho, ha sido muy buen anfitrión-.

-El efecto ha sido mutuo-, aseveró alegre. -Desde que la recibió ha estado mucho más alegre, feliz y abierto, incluso ha hecho amigos en Japón, me hablo de unos tales Roberto, Amanda, Aria o Karu, no había hecho eso desde que se mudó-.

-Me alegro mucho, Erin me llevaba preocupando años con ese tema, bueno, no creo que tarden mucho en oficializar lo suyo, dígame, ¿vendrán de visita algún día a nuestra tribu? ¿Quizás para el rito del primer vuelo de nuestra futura nieta?-

 **-En las cavernas-**

-No me fio de haberlas dejado a las dos solas hablando si te soy sincera-. Recrimino con un toque de molestia mientras ambos caminaban por lo iluminados pasillos exteriores de aquella enorme fortaleza bajo la roca. Para salir a caminar se había puesto una falda corta de color verde y una camisa de manga corta negra con el símbolo de la Horda en rojo en el pecho. Por fortuna para ella el calor del desierto y las sombras de la piedra daban una buena temperatura.

-¿Y eso, temes que se lleven mal?- Pregunto el joven algo preocupado.

-Al contrario, temo que se lleven demasiado bien y puedan decir cosas que nos avergüencen…-

-Seguramente lo hagan. Ya me imagino que mi madre ya sabrá que te encanta que te llamen Fresita…- Ese comentario le gano una pequeña colleja, que a diferencia de las de hace meses, no le dejo sangre fuera ni huesos rotos, solo la necesidad de acariciarse la nuca un poco. -Solo la familia, y tu madre ya debe de saber lo del Señor Dino…Por cierto, ¿dónde quedamos con tus amigas para despedirte?-

-Les envié un mensaje, deben de estar esperándonos ya en la cueva de los huesos-.

-¿Cueva de los huesos?-

-Si… ¿No me digas que se me olvido llevarte a ese lugar en las dos semanas que estuviste aquí?- El joven solo la miro con una mueca avergonzada, haciéndole que suspirase. -Es una parte especial, en lo alto de nuestra tribu…Es donde guardamos los trofeos de todas las cazadoras. Cada nacida en estas rocas que viva de matar o morir al final de su vida deja el trofeo más valioso y apreciado de su colección allí, es en esa sala donde empiezan a darse las lecciones de caza a las jovenzuelas, yo misma, aunque piense pasar la mayor parte de mi vida en Japón me gustaría dejar algún recuerdo en esa sala…Además está cerca, hay accesos por media aldea, mira, ahí mismo hay unas escaleras hacia ese salón…- Comento señalando a un lado del enorme pasillo de piedra por el que paseaban junto con otras wyverns que disfrutaban de un paseo o iban a sus obligaciones. Sin mediar mucha más palabra de por medio apretó el paso hasta esas escaleras, guiando a su anfitrión directo hacia la sala donde había, después de su hogar, pasado más horas.

Excavado directamente en la piedra, era una sala enorme, con el techo plagado de agujeros que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Lo que más destacaba sin embargo era la ingente cándida de trofeos de caza exhibidos sobre rocas dispuestas a formas de mesas o bancos. Esqueletos de toda clase de criaturas del desierto, como tiburones areneros o kodos, algunos esqueletos que rememoraban a mamuts o grandes felinos, cráneos enormes o esqueletos completos, incluso había restos de lo que parecían liminales. El abdomen disecado de una arachne o una escorpida, trozos de piel seca de gusanos gigantes o similares, era todo un espectáculo para la vista.

-Vamos-, indico con prisas la wyvern. -Nos esperan, en teoría, al lado del primer trofeo, ¡vamos, no quiero que nos retrasemos mucho!-

Y que decir tiene, que no le dejo mucho tiempo para observar los orgullosos trofeos de siglos de cacerías, solo se detuvo en su camino, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¡A ver! ¿Quién se acuerda de donde hay que picar a un pasterante con el aguijón para que el veneno entre directo en las principales venas? Lo vimos la semana pasada….-

Esas palabras provocaron que la joven se parase en seco y mirase a su alrededor, posando finalmente la vista sobre un grupo de wyverns reunidas bajo los restos del exoesqueleto de alguna clase de artrópodo enorme.

-Tras la pata delantera, la izquierda a ser posible, está más cerca del corazón-, explico con seguridad, parándose al lado y llamando la atención de las wyverns. Sin movimiento Geber lo pudo ver mejor, eran casi todas crías o adolescentes que no superarían los quince años, salvo una, una Magnus vestida de pieles y cubierta de cicatrices, era tan alta que hasta la pareja necesitaba mirar arriba para ver sus ojos, pero esta se alegró de sobremanera al verlos, acercándose a ellos y ofreciéndole el ala a Erin.

-¡Pero si es mi alumna estrella! Que, ¿has venido para retarme otra vez a una competición de vuelo?-

-No, ya te ganare en otra ocasión Urax…Solo estoy de paso-. Comento la joven con una sonrisa, estrechándole el ala.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Escuche que volviste hace un par de semanas, pero no te has pasado a verme hasta hoy, y solo de casualidad…-

-Lo…Lo siento maestra, muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, ya sabe…- Dijo agachando algo la cabeza, debía de respetar mucho a esa wyvern para sonar así de arrepentida.

-Entiendo…Bueno, ¿no nos presentas?- Dijo mostrándose con ánimo y energía, indicando con la cabeza al muchacho.

-Oh, ¡claro! Urax, este es Geber, mi anfitrión en el programa, geólogo a tiempo completo e idiota a tiempo parcial, Geber, esta es Urax, la mejor de las maestras de vuelo y caza de nuestra tribu, ella me enseño muchas cosas y practique acrobacias con ella durante años…-

-Por algo eras mi alumna estrella, siempre con ánimo y fuerza para aprender y practicar, eres la única que me ha podido vencer en agilidad en el aire sin ser una magnus y es algo que no creo que suceda nunca más…Un placer Geber-.

-Es todo mío Urax, siempre es agradable encontrarse con una vieja maestra y amiga de Erin-. Dijo con sinceridad mientras le estrechaba el ala.

La wyverns les miro por unos segundos, mientras las crías se distraían a sus espaldas entre ellas o apreciando las piezas de caza. -Sinceramente, Erin, nunca esperaba que pudieras estar al lado de un humano más de cinco minutos y ahora… ¿Sois pareja o algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, no lo somos-, comento Geber, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que su wyvern no había negado en ese mismo instante como solía hacer.

-Es, complicado, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿cómo van las pequeñas, tengo que preocuparme porque me quiten en puesto?-

-No de momento…Hay varias muy prometedoras pero de momento ninguna que me traiga un caminante de rocas en su primera caza-.

-Me pediste que te demostrase de lo que soy capaz, bueno amiga, tengo que irme, me están esperando al lado del pico…-

-Ains-, suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. -No vienes a verme mientras están aquí y ahora ni me das un duelo aéreo, ¿en serio era tu maestra favorita?- Ante la expresión nerviosa de la joven, Urax solo sonrió. -Era broma Erin, tienes muchas cosas que hacer y muchas personas que necesitan verte como para que me sienta mal…Además tengo que ponerles un examen sorpresa…Solo ven a verme la próxima vez que te pases, ¿valep?-

Y la joven prometió mientras se alejaban los dos que así lo haría. No tardaron nada más en llegar al famoso pico, que llamo la atención de Geber. Colocado sobre un pedestal enorme de piedra donde había tallados numerosos nombres, se exhibía lo que parecía un enorme pico corneo de alguna clase de calamar, de más de dos metros de altura.

-Fresita… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el joven lleno de asombro, mientras Ziina y Valak se acercaban para dar un último paseo y despedirse de su amiga por ahora.

-El kraken de arena del desierto del Gobi, cazado por mis antepasadas cuando se instalaron aquí…Creo que ya te nombre su existencia o algo en algún momento… ¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Buenos días parejita!-, exclamo la pieleroca mientras se acercaba, sonriendo y tendiéndoles las alas a los dos.

-Venís a despediros, ¿verdad?-, comento Ziina, separándose del pico y colocándose junto con sus amigas. -Esto en verdad fue bastante repentino…-

-Lo sé, siento haber avisado con tan poca antelación…-, se disculpó el geólogo, agachando la cabeza. -Yo mismo me entere de mi llegada poco antes de avisaros…-

-No pasa nada, lo comprendemos… ¡Pero lo importante es que tenemos algo para ti Erin!- Admitió con alegría, sacando de una bolsa que mantenía colgada a sus hombros un pequeño marco de hueso, con una foto de las tres amigas.

-Quisimos dártelo la primera vez, pero no encontramos ni foto que nos gustara ni cámara que usar…Quizás sea mejor nos ha dado tiempo a que lográsemos tallar el marco…-

Erin se quedó mirando un par de segundos la fotografía, cogiéndola con fuerza entre sus alas, antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho. -Es perfecto-, sollozo, ese regalo le había tocado la vena sensible. -Simplemente perfecto-. Tras esas palabras, soltó por primera vez en el paseo la mano de Geber y les dedico un enorme abrazo a sus amigas, el tiempo suficiente como para que su casero no supiera muy bien que hacer.

-Me iré en poco, ¿me acompañáis hasta casa?...Y muchas gracias, amigas-. Dijo, secándose una lagrimita tras separarse del abrazo.

-¡Por eso estamos aquí!- Exclamo con alegría la pieleroca. -Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo hubiéramos organizado algo especial, pero un paseo tendrá que valer…Por cierto, hicimos otros dos de ese cuadro, no eras la única que lo tenga en su cuarto…-

No hubo nada especial o remarcable en aquellos cortos minutos de travesía. Valak les hablo de sus planes a futuro, de como para cuando volviera seguiría siendo la primera de la clase en psicología y como al final tendría que ir a alguna de las fiestas que sus amigos le invitaban en la capital. Ziina expreso sus esperanzas del cada día más cercano, examen de cazadora, que le abriría las puertas al siguiente punto de su vida, permitiéndole incluso independizarse de su casa si así lo quisiera, lo único que la ataba era lo mucho que le gustaba estar junto con su hermanita. La pareja principal prometió volver pronto o invitarles a pasar unos días en la isla. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven, Valak entro con esta rápidamente a saludar a Fana y despedirse de Charnela, a la que le había cogido cierto cariño con el tiempo.

-Geber…Cuida bien de nuestra amiga-, le sorprendió el ala y la voz de la pequeña del grupo, cuando se disponía a seguir a Erin y a Valak a dentro de casa. -Te ha elegido a ti, mi amiga…-Se la notaba emocionada y esperanzada, con un leve toque de tristeza. -Ha cambiado tanto, apenas la reconozco de la última vez que la vi antes de su viaje…Ya te lo habrá dicho su madre, su abuela, sus tías y tíos, Valak seguro y quizás ella, pero si no os voy a ver en persona por meses te lo tengo que decir yo también, cuídala, ha sufrido mucho en su vida, la han abandonado, la han traicionado y no podría soportar una vez más algo como eso… ¿Te gusta verdad? Pues hazla feliz…- Y sin esperar respuesta, entro en la casa junto con las demás, dejando al geólogo aturdido unos segundos antes de entrar el, más ansioso que nunca por llegar a casa y culminar aquel pequeño arco de su historia y la de su huésped que había empezado apenas siete meses atrás.

No se extendieron mucho más. Las tres amigas se despidieron con un abrazo, jurando mantener el contacto como habían hecho hasta ese momento a través de los dispositivos electrónicos. Con ellas ya libres y un escalofrió recorriendo la espalda del geólogo cada vez que mirada la sonrisa de Fana o los mensajes de su madre en el móvil remarcando lo bien que le había caído la madre de Erin, comenzaron a hacer las maletas y saciar el ánimos de mimos de Charnela.

La abuela cumplió su promesa y volvió a tiempo para despedirse. Con las maletas hechas y todo montado, la joven pareja, las progenitoras de Erin y la animada mascota se pusieron en rumbo hasta los túneles inferiores, donde recientemente habían culminado las obras para un camino que dejase entrar a refugio del sol abrasador a los vehículos que venían, y donde por petición del joven estaba esperando otro coche de la agencia de alquiler, para llevarles a los tres al aeropuerto.

-Llámame al llegar hija, y tened cuidado en el viaje, el desierto sigue siendo peligroso…-Fana no pudo reprimirse de darle una última pequeña charla mientras abrazaba y ordenaba el pelo a su hija, mientras Geber cargaba las maletas.

-Lo sé, pero es fundamentalmente peligroso porque estoy en el…Tranquila, no molestara y Geber me ha comentado que ha elegido una ruta algo más larga pero que pasa por más zonas de roca para estar seguro, llegaremos bien…-

-Me alegra que sea previsor…Pero no te olvides de comer-, apunto la abuela, dándole unos toquecitos en su tripa cubierta por la camiseta con el bastón. -Que cuando viniste estabas muy delgada…Demasiado-.

-¡Ya está todo!- anuncio el joven con energía, antes de ponerse a asegurar a Charnela en su asiento para mascotas.

-¡Ven a despedirte antes Geber! …Abuela, no seas ¿eh? Sabes que como bien…-

-Ser una cansina con que comas bien es una de las ventajas de ser abuela, una de las que más disfruto…- En ese punto se giró hacia Fana. -Pronto lo podrás disfrutar tú también hija…-

-¡Abuela!- Casi grito, sonrojada la wyvern.

-Ya está todo-, intervino Geber, poniéndose al lado de su huésped. -Ha sido un placer verlas de nuevo, volveremos pronto, se lo aseguro…-

-Erin…Ser la abuela tiene sus ventajas…El placer fue doble pequeño, dadle un último beso a esta anciana y partid en paz-.

-Y tened suerte en el viaje, ¿lleváis bastante agua?-

-Y aperitivos para los tres-, aseguro Erin, dándole un beso y aun abrazo a su familia, antes de que Geber lo hiciera también y se alejasen para el coche. -¡Cuidados, os quiero mucho!- Grito desde la ventana del auto mientras comenzaba a arrancar, perdiéndose en la distancia…

 **-Unas cuantas horas después…-**

-¡Ya llegamos casa!- Dijo animadamente Geber, pateando la puerta delantera para entrar a su hogar, comprobando que todo estaba donde lo dejaron antes. Dejo pesadamente las maletas en la entrada, dando paso a Charnela y a Erin para internarse, mientras se estirabas, alegres de volver a estar ahí.

-Me alegro que fuera un viaje tranquilo… ¿Quedan de esos panecitos tostados que comimos en el camino a todo esto?- Pregunto algo golosa, dejando sus maletas. -Tanto viajar me ha dado hambre, y casi es hora de cenar…-

-Iré a comprar un kebab o algo a alguna tienda, no tengo ganas de cocinar nada…- Dijo suspirando, mientras revisaba su cartera para ver si tenía dinero suficiente o tendría que sacar del cajero.

-¿Ni siquiera cocinarías para tu ama?- Comento la wyvern, subiendo las escaleras para pegarse una ducha, casi con un tono adorable. Geber la miro un segundo, suspiro y se fue para la cocina, provocando al risa en la joven. -Era broma, ve a comprar, yo me ducho y te espero aquí…No…No he olvidado tu regalo…- Y dicho eso de puros nervios subió a toda prisa lo que quedaba de escalera, mientras se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, *-después de cenar, si, después de cenar…-*

Para cuando la wyvern salió de la ducha y se puso un pijama corto para andar por casa, su casero no había llegado y Charnela estaba en la cama, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella, entornando la puerta tras de sí para tener algo de intimidad, pues sentía que necesitaba hablar.

Se tumbó en la cama, cogiendo a la perreta entre sus alas en un pequeño y fuerte abrazo, dejando que las iluminase la luz de la luna primaveral entrando a través de la ventana y las cortinas. Suspiro, y comenzó.

-Hola Charnela, ¿qué, disfrutando de casa de nuevo? No te puedo culpar, se está muy cómodo aquí…Prefiero esta cama a una de piedra…Geber se ha ido a por la cena, cuando vuelva… ¿Te acuerdas todas las veces que te hable de esto verdad?-, la perreta aulló en afirmación de ello, haciéndose un ovillo en las alas de su ama, mientras la acariciaba. -Buena chica…Me está costando más de lo que esperaba…Supongo que es por lo de mi padre…Y el otro innombrab… ¿Nunca te lo he contado verdad? Mi pasado…Mi historia. No odio a los humanos porque si, sino porque me han demostrado que solo saben abandonarte y traicionarte…Ya sabes lo de mi abuelo y, bueno, con el paso de los años, han habido muchos momentos, muchas discusiones o peleas o momentos que me han reforzado la teoría, como con Takato, pero ese fue el último, intento ligar conmigo un año antes de venir…Tuve uno de esos momentos de ira y lo mate, y no me arrepiento, solo era otro de esos babosos monos admirándome por mi cuerpo y demasiado idiota como para hacer caso a todos, incluida yo, que le decía que no se me acercase…Pero en fin, de momentos en mi vida que me afectasen más…Hay dos que me dolieron más que ningún otro-, comento tranquila, intentando verse sosegada y tranquila, pese a que se notaba que no gustaba de recordar eso, tenía que soltarlo.

-Apenas tenía diez años…A pesar de que odiaba a muchos humanos en esos días aun había algunos que soportaba…Con los años los había visto principalmente a los humanos como parásitos, ir y venir de las arenas y comer de nuestras presas, supongo que no fue difícil mantenerme alejada sentimentalmente de esos idiotas sin padre ni abuelo y ese trato que recibían…Pero un día llego uno diferente, por lo que dijo, por las pieles que portaba, era también un cazador y sabía mucho del tema…Nos llegamos a hacer amigos, supongo que aun tenia algunas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, a algún humano, no para tenerlo de pareja, era demasiado pronto y no empecé a sentir eso hasta hace muy poco atrás, sino como amigo.

Y por unas semanas, mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas le fue bien, salíamos juntos con Ziina y Valak, era amable, me enseñaba algunos detalles de caza humana…Pero el problema es que se recuperó.

¿Sabes porque tenía tantas pieles consigo ese…pedazo de basura? Era un traficante de pieles…Se ganaba la vida matando especies raras o en peligro de extinción y vendiendo sus escamas y pieles…Y solo me veía al final como una capa de escamas que podría vender por una fortuna…Me engaño y noqueo, desperté a la semana, había intentado arrancarme las escamas, empezando por la espalda a cuchillo limpio, pensando que estaba muerta o algo…Me pase medio año en cama de la infección que pille y me salve por Ziina, que no se fiaba de ese imbécil, tras darle una paliza lo cocinamos y nos lo comimos…Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, mi único amigo humano, un miserable traidor, eso dolió mucho…Pero lo peor fue lo que escuche cuando me cure.

Había pasado un año…Entre parásitos, traidores y personas que solo nos veían como aberraciones incluso tras salvarles la vida no tenía buena estima de cualquier humano que no fuera mi abuelo…Y entonces escuche a mi madre….Hablando por primera vez de mi padre…-Se la notaba a ese punto que estaba conteniendo sus emociones, Charnela empezó a lamerle el ala para consolarla, consiguiendo que ella volviera a sonreír y le besara entre las orejas. -Gracias pequeña… ¿Sabes? Geber es único, es el primer humano que me parece realmente bueno y sincero en todo este tiempo…Un puto santo por soportarme tanto tiempo y de forma tan bestia, por eso me he enamorado del…Aunque en inicio fuera más dura…Mi padre también era geólogo por lo que se y, bueno…El me abandono, no, ¡peor! Me traiciono y me abandono, cuando aún no había nacido…Que me deje sola, que me vuelvan a traicionar es lo que más miedo me da pequeña de decirle a Geber la verdad…Lo que más me paraliza, lo que más me asusta….Que en el fondo sea como mi padre…Él fue un novio perfecto para mi madre, según me conto, no tan sumiso como mi esclavo pero…Bueno…-Ya no se contenía, estaba llorando, abrazada a la mascota. -Hasta que yo fui algo…Según escuche ese día a escondidas…Mi madre le dio la noticia de mi embarazo a ese engendro… ¿Y sabes lo que hizo, sabes lo que hizo ese miserable?- Gritaba, llevada por los recuerdos y emociones, golpeo la cama tan fuerte con la cola como para casi partir parte del somier, logrando el crujido que se calmase para la frase final. -Cuando supo que iba a ser mi padre, se suicidó…Ni siquiera nos abandonó de forma normal, subió a lo más alto de casa y se tiró al vacío, ¡prefirió morir antes que ser mi padre!...Lo odio…-

En ese momento levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de una cosa; había alguien mirándola desde la rendija que la puerta había dejado. En acto reflejo, se levantó de golpe, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta, rompiéndola de un movimiento y agarrando al sujeto, poniéndole el aguijón en la frente, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Geber.

Se paralizo en ese mismo momento, no se había percatado de su vuelta a casa…Estaba sobre él, retirando el aguijón, en una posición que de mortal lentamente con suaves movimientos se tornó más cálida e íntima, mientras Charnela mirada de fondo, eso ya no le sorprendía.

-Ge…Geber-, dijo tímida, temerosa, con la voz temblado y roja como una fresa, pero antes de que dijera nada más, fue Geber quien tomó la delantera, por una vez. Ella se había confesado, había abierto su corazón, el sentía que tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Erin…Yo…Te…Te tengo que decir una cosa….- El joven geólogo estaba también enrojecido, temblando de nervios y anticipación, movió las manos para tomar las alas de su wyvern que estaban posadas sobre su pecho y la miro a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca, su mayor secreto, para ella.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Erin…Yo…..Yo no soy humano-.


	25. Esta es mi historia (Geber)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

 **Bueno, quiero pensar que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, aunque visto el reseteo que he tenido que hacer os he dejado sin capi durante mucho, mucho tiempo…En fin, espero que esta nueva versión sea más del agrado de todos, el mío incluido, y que la disfrutéis. ¡Pasad un gran día!**

-"No soy humano Erin"-. Remarcó el geólogo, tumbado en el suelo, mirándola a los ojos. Unas palabras que por unos segundos empezaron a destruir, a desmoronar todo el mundo de la dragona, al menos hasta que continuó. -No soy humano Erin, soy un monstruo-. Su voz raspaba, temblaba. Sus ojos, como los de su compañera, comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Erin…Te amo-, su mirada se apartó de la de la joven tan rápido como terminó de soltar esas palabras, sonrojado y nervioso. -Pero no te merezco. Mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro…Erin, mereces saber la verdad, sobre todo. Te he estado ocultando más cosas de las que debería. Sígueme, te lo mostraré-.

Con cuidado, separó a la wyvern de encima suyo, para levantarse y guiarla escaleras abajo mientras Charnela les seguía la pista de cerca, hasta el sótano. Abajo, entre las cajas y electrodomésticos, el joven se puso a mover la lavadora un par de centímetros, los suficientes para desvelar un ladrillo suelto en la pared, que no tardó en remover para extraer de él una pequeña llave.

Mirándola a ella y a su wyvern con un suspiro, bajo la mirada impaciente y confusa de la reptiliana, se dirigió a la puerta del sótano y la abrió de un solo giro de la llave, desvelando una puerta mucho más gruesa de lo que se podía esperar, lo bastante para hacerle difícil de moverla, y una habitación bastante peculiar.

Era una habitación casi tan grande como el salón, con un suelo de cemento y paredes sin decoración o color alguno. Toda la zona estaba iluminada por un par de bombillas de bajo consumo que colgaban del techo, aunque repartidos por la zona había algunos flexos y una lámpara de pie. Nada más al entrar, había una gran mesa al frente en forma de U, con varios estantes sobre ella, clavados en la pared. En la mesa, como podía esperar de su casero, reposaban varias rocas. Debía de haber cientos de kilos de material rocoso en la mesa, baldas y cajones de ésta, intercalados con material de laboratorio que ya conocía: tarros de ácido clorhídrico, torres de tamices, una lupa binocular, etcétera. Había visto a su anfitrión usar todos esos al menos una vez con anterioridad, y a grandes rasgos sabia para qué eran, si bien por mucho que lo intentase no podía reconocer todas las muestras que allí estaban dispuestas.

En ambas paredes, tanto la de la puerta como su contraria, había pequeñas estanterías de madera cubiertas de libros. A medida que seguía a su casero al fondo de la habitación, pudo verlos más de cerca. Muchos eran montones de apuntes y papeles varios. Había ejemplares de libros en latín, inglés y español que no había visto en el despacho de Geber en la universidad, ni siquiera en la biblioteca de la misma. A juzgar por los títulos, parecían libros bastante avanzados o específicos de temas geológicos y químicos. En algunas paredes también había mapas topográficos y geológicos de todo Japón, algunos de ellos con marcas. Al fondo de todo, un enorme sofá desgastado, junto a una mesa, una mini-nevera enchufada al único conector visible del cuarto y apoyado en ésta, lo que parecía un martillo de guerra, hecho de acero.

-Siéntate, esto va para largo-. Indicó el joven, sentándose en la mesa frente al sofá que en poco ocuparon su wyvern y Charnela.

-Vale, ¿de qué va todo esto?- Rompió el silencio Erin, acomodando a la perreta en su regazo. -No hay nada tan raro en este estudio para que me lo ocultases estos meses-. Sonó con un tono de disgusto.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas raras. Hay muestras aquí que no hay en ningún laboratorio del mundo, que me han producido quebraderos de cabeza durante años. Erin, te he comentado que pasé un año en África, haciendo estudios relacionados con diamantes de sangre, pero hay mucho más: ese año cambió quién soy. Si tienes sed, puedes picar de la nevera, hay una larga historia que contar…-

 **-Varios años antes, en un punto indeterminado del África Subsahariana…-**

-Y, para acabar, el estrato de diamantes se dobla según vimos con los sondeos, formando una red de pliegues de tipo dos de forma "Caja de Huevos"-. Un Geber bastante más joven y sin apenas barba, estaba situado con ropa de campo y una gorra blanca. Con grandes gráficas y mapas plastificados, explicaba bajo un sol abrasador sus conclusiones ante un reducido grupo de personas, tanto de etnias africanas como europeas, que escuchaban con atención la exposición a pocos metros de distancia. Al fondo, junto al viento, se escuchaban los sonidos de los picos y las palas, producidos en una gran mina a cielo abierto donde muchos trabajadores obraban sin parar.

-Si no hay fallas o cambios importantes a nivel de tectónica regional, que no debería de haberlo si la bibliografía que he encontrado es cierta, podría haber otros yacimientos lo bastante cerca de la superficie como para ser explotables-. Con esas palabras cogió un mapa lo bastante grande como para obligarle a dejar en el suelo los otros papeles. El mapa tenía marcadas varias cruces rojas que el joven señaló sucesivamente. -En estas zonas. Claro que primero tengo que ir a comprobar si hay, especialmente considerando la altura; es posible que todo se erosionase con anterioridad. Puedo ponerme en marcha ahora mismo a la zona más cercana. Eso es todo-.

El joven, animado y respirando profundamente por el calor y todo el rato que llevaba hablando, hizo finalmente una pausa para quitarse la cantimplora que llevaba colgada al hombro y tomar un gran trago, mientras los hombres frente a él comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

Finalmente uno de ellos, una persona de raza africana, vestido de forma remanente a la militar, calvo y casi tan alto como Geber, se separó del grupo hasta el joven y le puso la mando en el hombro mientras sonreía. -Ha sido un trabajo magnifico profesor, otra vez más ha ratificado la confianza que hemos puesto en usted-.

-Bueno-, dijo sonriente el geólogo. -Su empresa me va a recomendar para la universidad de Asaka y me están dando una oportunidad de coger experiencia, lo menos que puedo hacer es el trabajo por el que me contrataron…-

-Y veo que hicimos hombre pasó su brazo por la espalda del geólogo y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del grupo acercándose a una pequeña furgoneta blanca. -Enviaré a alguien a recogerle muestras y testigos de las zonas del mapa. Usted relájese, se lo ha ganado-.

-El día aún es joven-. Inquirió Geber separándose del tipo y acercándose al vehículo, que estaba guardado con dos guardias cada uno con una AK-47. -Al menos me gustaría ir en persona al punto tres, es el menos documentado en la bibliografía de todos modos-.

-Sí, reconozco ese punto, las tribus locales han hecho por siglos historias sobre espíritus malignos y maldiciones que habitan entre esas rocas-. Se rió, quitándole importancia mientras se acercaban al coche. -Todo un montón de supersticiones por supuesto. Bueno, le dejo entonces, infórmeme cuando llegue al hotel-.

-Claro, Abiodun, en unas horas te mandaré un mensaje-. Se subió al coche junto con los guardias y no tardó en ponerse en dirección a la zona designada, despidiéndose con la mano de aquella persona que le había contratado.

Geber había llegado a África hace unos pocos meses, contratado por una empresa conocida como "Mining and Metallurgy", o MaM, que se había interesado en el a través del contacto de un amigo de la universidad. Si bien había estudiado principalmente paleontología, su diploma de gemólogo (que se suele conseguir aparte del título oficial), y su necesidad de conseguir experiencia para ser contratado en una universidad, le hicieron objeto idóneo de ese contrato por nueve meses. La empresa no disponía sobre el campo de bastantes geólogos cualificados para estos tipos de trabajos, de forma que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, en buena parte de localización de yacimientos de importancia, tanto de diamantes como de otros minerales importantes.

Claro, que lo que el joven no sabía, cegado en parte por su inexperiencia y sus propios ánimos de hacer su trabajo, era sus contratistas no eran más que una empresa marioneta de Abiodun, un señor de la guerra local que se había enriquecido con la minería de los afamados diamantes de sangre. Aquel personaje usaba al geólogo como modo de conseguir mejorar sus explotaciones y ampliar su influencia. El precio de pagarle un hotel o mantener la tapadera era escaso comparado con lo que les estaba haciendo ganar con su beneficio sobre el terreno.

Geber estaba bastante controlado: viajes, comidas, charlas, siempre con un par de guardias de confianza tras él. Incluso se asignaban obreros de las minas para hablar con el cuándo era necesario. No querían problemas si descubrían sus condiciones de trabajo. A pesar de todo, aquel joven, aún lejos de los problemas de Berlini o el Acta, no prestaba demasiada atención a eso. Estaba tan centrado en su ciencia, en aplicar los conocimientos que había adquirido por años finalmente a cosas reales, que apenas podía contener su entusiasmo durante los meses que llevaba allí.

Llegó en menos de una hora de viaje al sector tres. Una zona elevada cubierta por gravas y rocas blanquecinas, con apenas un par de árboles o arbustos creciendo alrededor. Dejando el coche en un camino cercano, junto con sus guardias salió a inspeccionar el lugar. Paseando durante un largo rato entre las rocas sueltas y los yacimientos frescos, acabó sentándose sobre una enorme roca a descansar, alejado de los guardias que discutían cosas en un idioma que no entendía.

-Una pena-, comentó consigo mismo, mientras intentaba reacomodarse sobre el duro pedazo de caliza. -Todo el nivel se ha erosionado y sólo quedan restos de las zonas adyacentes. Quizás quede algo, pero será mucho más profundo de lo que podría salir rentable-. Tras unos segundos más observando en su mente las posibilidades, se acabó bajando de la roca a hurgar entre los detritos que poblaban la zona. -¡Lo mismo hay algún resto fósil!- Admitió emocionado, después de todo, aún era un paleontólogo.

A pesar del sudor, removió rocas y piedras en busca de cualquier resto. Aquellas calizas estaban datadas en el paleozoico temprano, tenían cientos de miles de años de antigüedad. Confiaba en encontrar algo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esos viejos cuentos de los que le habían hablado normalmente tenían que ver con la aparición de fósiles extraños que nadie sabía interpretar sin recurrir a la magia.

¿Y encontró? ¡Vaya si encontró! Restos de bioturbación, compresiones de las primeras plantas que habitaron en tierra, pero aun cerca de los lagos, algún resto muy pobremente conservado de insectos o geodas de calcita. Y al final de todo, entre un montículo de piedras con marcas tan extrañas que sólo podían ser obra humana, una gema singular.

Era púrpura claro, brillante e irregular, como un pedazo de amatista, pensó, pero desechó pronto esa idea. Todo geólogo que se precie sabe que la amatista no es sino un trozo de cuarzo con otro color; encontrarlo entre detríticos de calizas, que debían de venir de una zona lacustre, era todo menos usual.

La sostuvo con fuerza en la mano, examinando su brillo bajo la luz del fuerte sol africano. Estaba fría, y al tacto dejaba una sensación untuosa, casi como si estuviera cubierta de aceite. También era muy irregular, casi como si la hubieran arrancado de un trozo mayor; apenas podía diferenciar elementos de simetría en la muestra. Cabe decir que a pesar del leve dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, aquello le emocionó. ¿Podía ser un nuevo mineral? Si era así, era un gran descubrimiento. Quizás esa pieza pudiera valer mucho dinero, o mejor aún, podría valer para una exposición en alguna revista prestigiosa, y su exposición, junto con su nombre, en un museo.

Alegre, se la guardó con las otras en el bolsillo y se encaminó al coche. Sin mayor problema tras un buen rato llegó al hotel, en la ciudad más cercana a las excavaciones.

Era una habitación pequeña, sólo un cuarto con cama, mesilla y mesa, un armario y la puerta a un baño sencillo. Todo pintado de blanco pero con muy buenas vistas siendo un quinto piso. Normalmente al llegar se pegaba una ducha para quitarse el polvo, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para ponerse con eso.

-Veamos, ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Geber se sentó en la silla y dejo la muestra en la mesa, junto con tantas otras, tanto rocas normales como gemas, y empezó a examinarla una vez más. -Vale, estabas con calizas. Quizás…- Cogió una botella de ácido clorhídrico y vertió unas gotas sobre la roca, para ver si reaccionaba como las calizas, pero no pasó nada. –Quizás si reacciona en caliente, como si fuera una dolomía…-

En la siguiente hora, mientras el sol empezaba a descender, aparte de un mensaje a su "jefe", hizo todas las pruebas que se le ocurrieron para determinar el tipo de mineral que tenía en las manos. Todas inconclusas, parecía que no era algo conocido y no coincidía con nada que el joven hubiera visto o conocido nunca antes. Estaba tan encantado con todo, que se propuso llevarla a la mañana siguiente al laboratorio para hacer pruebas más avanzadas de las que podía realizar en aquel cuarto.

Tras comprobar una última vez que podía rayar el acero y que no era una simple equivocación suya, como le había costado más de una vez la nota en la carrera, la dejo allí con las demás y se retumbó en la silla, suspirando de felicidad. Todo le parecía que iba sin problemas.

Continúo dando vueltas por su estudio, de forma literal, ya que su silla era de las que giraban, un rato más. Llamó a su familia para asegurarles que todo le iba bien, repasó sus informes y pensó en que cenaría hoy, tenía que pedirlo a los empleados del hotel, de forma que tenía que saberlo de antemano.

Al final, llamaron a la puerta y el joven, confiado y pensando que sería algún empleado del hotel, se encaminó a abrirla sin problemas. Tenía la cadena puesta por si las moscas, pero la falta de mirilla le jugó una mala pasada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró mirando a una figura humanoide de piel oscura, pero bastante diferente a lo que había esperado. Un rápido movimiento, un destello metálico… y la cadena que aseguraba la puerta se cortó en dos. Esa figura entró con rapidez en el cuarto, empujándole para atrás con la puerta y apuntándole con una pistola a la cabeza.

Un segundo después de todo aquello, se pudo calmar el suficiente como para ver a la intrusa. Parecía algo humana, pero tenía una ropa desgastada y parda, llena de bolsillos que le recordaba ligeramente a la que vestían los personajes ladrones de uno de sus juegos favoritos.

Pero lo más raro de la chica no era su ropa, sino la apariencia: tenía ojos rojizos, orejas de perro sobresaliendo su larga melena negra, garras en los dedos, y lo que parecía una cola esponjosa y de aspecto suave que se movía tras ella. Sostenía con una mano un cuchillo y con la otra la pistola, mientras que con la pierna cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, retrocediendo hasta el ventanal que iluminaba el cuarto y daba pie al pequeño balcón, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pistola. Confiaba en que tras la obtención su cinturón negro podría apañárselas con aquella mujer si no había plomo de por medio.

-¡Shhh! Silencio, alevín. Vamos a hacer esto simple y sencillo-. La joven dio un paso adelante sin bajar el arma, observando la estancia con dedicación. –Primero, el móvil encima de la cama, vamos-.

Geber con calma sacó el teléfono que había guardado en su bolsillo y lo tiró con indiferencia sobre el colchón. Poco después, aquella asaltante tiró a lado del móvil una mochila negra que llevaba a la espalda. -Muy bien-, continuó la atracadora. -Ahora tus muestras de diamantes, geólogo, en la mochila-.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy geólogo?- Interrogó el joven de pronto, en un momento de duda, a pesar de lo cual el cañón apuntándole aún era lo bastante convincente como para hacer que fuera a por las muestras de diamantes que tenía en la mesa para meterlas en la mochila de la joven que, como era de esperar, estaba llena de diamantes de bastante calidad.

-Hey, aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas-. Tras soltar esa frase, pareció relajarse un poco, de forma que suspiró y se adelantó un paso más. -Bueno, ya que estaré aquí un rato. Lo sé porque he estado engatusando a ese estúpido de Abiodun para que baje la guardia y sacarle los diamantes. Pero cosas de la vida, me ha pillado. Pero sé que no me va a buscar aquí, con el sicario al que ese autoproclamado "señor de la guerra" más controlado tiene-.

-¿Señor de la guerra?- Repitió el joven, extrañado, metiendo las ultimas piedras y cerrando la cremallera de la bolsa. -Es un directivo de una respetada empresa de minería. Perdona si no me creo mucho lo que dice una ladrona-.

La joven se acercó un paso más y le miró a los ojos lo bastante como para hacer a Geber sentirse incómodo. -Espera… ¿¡De verdad te lo crees!?- Las fuertes risas que se adueñaron de la asaltante golpearon muy duramente el orgullo del geólogo.

Sin embargo, con la cercanía y el entrenamiento que había tenido, el joven vio y aprovechó su oportunidad para abalanzarse hacia la desprevenida joven que había bajado la guardia entre risotadas. Logró quitarle la pistola, o más bien, lograr que acabase tirada en una esquina junto a la puerta y acabar a su espalda sosteniéndole uno de los brazos doblado en esta en una posición muy poco buena para la joven, y con el otro brazo agarrado por la muñeca. A pesar de todo se veía muy tranquila. -Eres tan idiota. Estás trabajando para la peor escoria de tu mundo y sin embargo ni te das cuenta. Cree lo que quieras, eso no quitará la verdad-.

-Abiodun me ha tratado mejor que muchos de mis conocidos y compañeros de carrera. Es su palabra contra la de alguien que casi me mata antes. Aunque tienes un muy buen disfraz, eso te lo reconozco-, admitió al sentir la cola de la joven acariciándole la parte de las piernas que dejaban expuestos sus pantalones cortos.

-No ves la verdad de tu trabajo, no ves que esto no es un disfraz y, sobre todo, no ves que te estás distrayendo demasiado-. Y tras esas palabras la muchacha se removió de tal forma que, en cuestión de segundos, Geber acabó en el suelo con el cuchillo clavado en la pantorrilla derecha, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía y un par que se estaba inventando. Al verlo así, con indiferencia la joven abrió un bolsillo de la mochila, sacando de ésta unas gasas que le dio en mano cuando se agachó a retirar de golpe su cuchillo. -Cúrate, te necesito sano por si ese imbécil o sus sicarios pasan por aquí-.

-Vete a la mierda, bastarda-, espetó el dolorido joven, mientras se retorcía en el suelo por la cuchillada y trataba de contener la sangre.

-No te pongas así, podría haberte matado, ¡deberías de estarme agradecido!- Tras decir eso con una sonrisa, recogió su pistola y se sentó en la cama, inspeccionando su mochila y sonriendo ante la fortuna en diamantes que tenía allí almacenada. -Casi me cuesta el tener que acostarme con ese desecho, pero ha merecido la pena-. Susurro para sí, examinando algunas de las mayores piezas que tenía en la bolsa. -Hoy pasaré la noche aquí. Si aparece alguno de los subordinados de Abiodun, tú les dices que todo va bien. Mañana desapareceré y podrás volver a ser un ignorante feliz otra vez-. A pesar de la pausa, el geólogo no parecía dispuesto a mediar palabra, seguramente por una mezcla de dolor y odio. Fue entonces cuando la joven reparó en una piedra singular, púrpura y brillante que descansaba sobre la mesa, medio oculta por las demás.

-Mira esta preciosidad de aquí-. Sin mirar al geólogo, se adelantó hasta la mesa, cogiendo la piedra purpura entre sus manos y examinándola con cuidado. -Me recuerda a las gemas de alma, pero muy diferente-.

-Alguien ha jugado demasiado a Oblivion…-Escupió Geber desde el suelo, tratando de incorporarse. -Y ahora me iras a decir que tu "no disfraz" es de una khajiit. Aún no sé lo que es, pero no me jodas…-

-Hice bien en elegir esconderme aquí, eres entretenido al menos. Ignorante, pero entretenido-. Se giró un segundo para mirarle, con cierta pena en la mirada. -Anda, ve pidiendo la cena, a mí me apetece un _Doro-wat_. Luego, si te portas bien en la cena y no tengo que cortarte nada más, te contaré un poco todo lo que no ves en este mundo. Por ahora, a ver si…-

Bajo la dolorida mirada del joven, la chica removió sus bolsillos hasta sacar de uno de ellos lo que parecía un martillito ridículamente pequeño que parecía hecho de algún metal plateado. Tras mirarlo unos segundos más, acabo dándole un golpecito a la piedra con el instrumento. Al golpearla, un suave zumbido resonó por la estancia y el geólogo empezó a ver solamente negro.

-Augh…Mi cabeza-, el geólogo abrió la mirada de forma lenta y entumecida. Con dolor en las cervicales y en el brazo derecho por la posición en la que durmió, se levantó lentamente, mirando con sus ojos cansados la habitación. Estaba solo, la piedra morada en su sitio en la mesa, y el sol se estaba levantando, fácilmente visible por la ventana. A juzgar por eso y por el hambre que tenía, había dormido bastante.

Arrastrándose como pudo, se llegó a sentar en la cama, donde vio su móvil tirado. Consultó con él la hora para ver que casi era mediodía y gruñendo intento recordar que había pasado. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una chica disfrazada, una pistola y confesiones de que trabajaba para un criminal o que la roca que había recogido era una gema de alma. Con la cabeza dolorida se retorció varios minutos en la cama, tratando de recordar. Al final desechó todas esas ideas ridículas de otras razas, piedras mágicas y corrupción, y trató de levantarse e ir hacia a pedir algo de comer, sólo para que una de sus piernas le fallase nada más apoyarla en el suelo y cayera de bruces contra el suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor. Cuando fue a ver qué pasaba en su pierna, se encontró con unas vendas atadas alrededor de ésta, y le dolía al intentar apoyarse sobre ella.

-No me jodas-. Susurró, molesto e intranquilo. Necesitó un buen rato para lograr ponerse en pie y convencerse de que estaba solo en el reducido cuarto. Tras desayunar, sopesó sus opciones. Pensó en que había pasado, en si quizás tendría razón en alguno de los puntos dichos, sobretodo relacionados con su contratista. Al final, aun inocente y guiado más por su experiencia que por la duda, decidió que, tras una ronda de laboratorio, no había olvidado la gema. Informaría sobre el robo a Abiodun, cosa sencilla, dado que el laboratorio estaba en el sótano de su mansión de las afueras, a la cual se dirigió sin mucha más demora.

La casona de Abiodun era casi un palacio, una enorme construcción de piedra blanca rodeada de arbustos y árboles, algunas estatuas repartidas por los jardines frontales y llena de guardas de seguridad. Cuando el joven pidió paso, no se lo negaron. Después de todo ya le conocían de sobra y tenía acceso ilimitado al laboratorio.

Situado en el sótano de la casa de tres plantas, el joven al llegar encendió las luces. Era el único que lo usaba después de todo; había sido equipado por y para su trabajo, y se puso a trabajar con la gema. Diversos análisis fueron capaces de detectar trazas de oro, platino, tántalo y silicio. Así también como restos de potasio cuarenta que le sirvieron para datar la edad de la muestra, siendo muy reciente, pues los datos indicaban que había sido creada hace no más de un millón de años atrás, cosa que no encajaba, igual que el resto de datos, con su localización geológica. Esos, y otro tipo de información que estaba recolectando el joven con los aparatos más sofisticados del laboratorio, le dieron dolor de cabeza, más del que ya tenía encima. Nada encajaba.

-Profesor Geber-, le llamaron a sus espaldas un par de guardias armados que habían irrumpido en el laboratorio. -El jefe quiere verle, vamos a su despacho-.

Con un suspiro y un quejido de dolor en su aun dolorida pierna, el joven guardó la roca en su bolsillo y les acompaño por la mansión hasta un cuarto lateral del segundo piso, donde le esperaban con la puerta abierta y, contando los dos que le seguían, media docena de guardas armados, Abiodun…Y la asaltante de anoche.

Estaba atada a una silla, con una cuerda en la boca y las manos atadas en el respaldo, aparentemente inmovilizada y con signos de lucha por su cuerpo, tales como cortes en la piel o la ropa. Al igual que los demás, clavaron la mirada en el joven nada más entrar, ayudando a incrementar la atmosfera de tensión del ambiente.

Abiodun estaba irreconocible. De manga corta, casual, parecía molesto en su forma de andar y moverse y su voz no sonaba amigable y carismática, casi daba miedo. -Profesor Geber, le esperábamos-. Indico calmadamente. -Me gustaría saber si conoce a esta…Persona-. A pesar del control en sus sentimientos, se podía adivinar cierto odio en su voz.

El joven la miro y, por primera vez, dudo de verdad. ¿Qué había un supuestamente respetado empresario capturando y reteniendo a nadie, más aun con signos de que había habido pelea? Ese rápido pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza, dándole un empujón para considerar que la asaltante podía tener razón, haciendo germinar la semilla de duda que había aparecido con sus palabras la noche anterior. -No, no la conozco-. Sentencio firmemente con la habilidad que le daba el haber disimulado durante años que no había hecho el trabajo o el informe a última hora cuando le preguntaban los compañeros o el profesor. Hace cinco minutos habría dicho todo nada más entrar, pero tras darse cuenta de esa verdad y que su mundo se empezase a distorsionar.

-Ya veo-. Suspiro el señor de la guerra, acercándose al geólogo mientras todos los guardias les seguían con la mirada. -Esta joven fue pillada robándonos diamantes, diamantes que aún no hemos encontrado, millones en esas pequeñas piedrecitas-. La mueca de asco, a medio camino entre fingida y real, del joven le saco una leve sonrisa al africano. -Escapo, pero la encontramos al final…En su habitación-.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del geólogo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Bajo la atenta mirada interrogante de Abiodun, tenía que tomar una decisión: o se arriesgaba confesándolo todo, o seguía con una pequeña mentira. Al final, pensaba que daba igual la respuesta, que iba a morir allí. Puede que por orgullo, pero al final decidió continuar. -Recuerdo abrir la puerta a alguien, pero no más. Al despertar hoy pensé que todo fue un sueño-.

Sin cambiar un ápice de su firme rostro, su interrogador se giró hacia la mesa que coronaba en el centro el despacho. -Muy bien profesor Geber. Todo está bien, salvo que veo en sus ojos desconfianza. Una pena, me caía usted bien-. Abiodun, a sabiendas por su experiencia propia de que aquel hombre no confiaba más en él, y que por lo tanto sería más difícil tenerlo controlado y sin ser una amenaza, decidió que sería buen momento para librarse de él. Tomó una pistola de su escritorio y se giró lentamente hacia Geber. -Cierre los ojos, profesor, así será más fácil-.

No tenía sentido luchar, correr o suplicar y lo sabía. Sus pensamientos se fueron a un único lugar, mientras bajaba los parpados. -Hermanita, padres, Cedrid…Perdonadme por dejaros solos-. Y al igual que aquella vez en una salida de campo donde el suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayo varios metros por un agujero en caída eterna, simplemente acepto su muerte.

Y al igual que con aquel agujero, esa muerte no llego aun.

Sonido de disparos, hasta diez pudo contar, pero a pesar de que abrió los ojos de golpe y se palpo el pecho, no había sangre. Aprovechando la distracción, la mujer se había liberado de sus ataduras y por lo poco que había visto, había seccionado la garganta de uno de los guardias con las garras y al otro lo uso de escudo humano mientras usaba su arma para matar a todos los presentes, una reacción y movimientos a velocidad sobrehumana.

Cuando todo acabo, el joven cayó de rodillas al suelo por la pura impresión, mientras la joven aplastaba la cabeza del cadáver del señor de la guerra con sus botas. -Admito que has llegado en el momento perfecto, alevín-. Comento en tono serio mientras cargaba la munición de las pistolas que le había arrebatado a los cadáveres. -Me atraparon esta mañana, apenas me dio tiempo a esconder los diamantes en tu piso. Hay que admitir que tras haber estado dándole largas y manipulando a este tío estos últimos meses me tenía muchas ganas, posiblemente me hubiera violado antes de matarme para tener lo que no le di nunca si no me haces de distracción al final-.

-Todo esto…Por unos pedazos de carbono…- Suspiro el joven, aparentemente sin prestar mucha atención a pequeño agradecimiento de la chica, aun de rodillas en el suelo, empapado con la sangre de aquellos muertos.

-Unos pedazos de carbono lo bastante valiosos para que valgan más que las vidas de cientos de personas, esa es la clave-. Atestiguo la joven, poniéndose a su altura y levantándole el rostro con el cañón de una de sus pistolas. -El caso no es ese. ¿Sigues vivo no? Eso es lo que debería importarte. De todas formas no será por mucho tiempo, de seguro han oído los disparos y en unos minutos se nos echará encima toda su guardia personal…- Giro un segundo la vista hacia la AK-47, en perfectas condiciones, que tenía uno de los guardias. De un rápido movimiento le arrebató el arma y los cargadores al muerto y se los dio a Geber. -O te quedas llorando y mueres, o te mueves y lo mismo te salvas. Es cosa tuya, yo me voy-.

Y con esas palabras, se levantó, con una pistola en cada mano y salió por la puerta. Geber, tras un segundo para asimilar lo ocurrido y la verdad de sus palabras, agarro el arma, se guardó como pudo los cargadores y salió corriendo por la puerta, siguiéndola. Al salir, descubrió que a la asaltante le daban igual las vidas de los demás, ya había segado varias almas en su camino hacia la salida y más de un cadáver se vislumbraba en el pasillo, con ella al fondo ejecutando a uno de aquellos sicarios.

Geber por su parte, se giró en seco al escuchar pasos a su espalda. Una de aquellas personas apareció en su rango de visión, iba desarmado pero su leve sonrisa y su porte agresivo no daban confianza.

-¡Quieto ahí!- Exclamo el joven, apuntándole con el arma, que temblaba en sus inexpertas manos.

El hombre se dio cuenta de ello, y avanzo con confianza, pensando que aquel jovenzuelo no dispararía, a juzgar por su pose y su forma de hablar. Pronuncio algunas palabras que no termino de comprender, ni siquiera sabía en qué idioma las dijo, estaba demasiado nervioso. Lo bastante para apretar el gatillo.

Una ráfaga de balas le atravesó el pecho, y firmaron la sentencia tanto para el mercenario como para el geólogo. Este, pálido y sudoroso, se acercó a paso lento al cadáver y trato de tomarle el pulso. -Muerto…- Susurro para sí, tragando saliva y sintiendo una profunda opresión en el pecho y el estómago, que casi le hace vomitar. Estaba muerto, y él le había matado. Era la primera vez que arrebataba la vida de algo que no fuera un mosquito o algo por el estilo, y no podía permanecer impasible ante aquello, más cuando no sabía, ni nunca pudo saber quién era él. Su mente se puso en blanco y necesito escuchar de nuevo el sonido de los disparos para que reaccionase, levantándose y echando a correr hacia la salida, deteniéndose únicamente para coger una granada de mano que uno de los muertos a manos de la chica sostenía firmemente. La adrenalina le recorría la sangre, el olor a muerte flotaba en el aire ayudándole a mantener a raya sus pensamientos y emociones, así como el dolor de su pierna malherida. Todo ello pospuesto hasta que pudiera respirar a salvo.

Cuando alcanzo el final del pasillo y vio al otro lado de la esquina, para su horror no encontró rastro de su compañera, solo los sonidos de personas subiendo por las escaleras. Sintiendo una punzada de pánico, alcanzo la primera puerta que encontró y se metió por ella a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de él, que enseguida se recrimino antes siquiera de que pudieran sus ojos hacerse a la luz reinante en el cuarto, y sorprenderse por donde había acabado.

Diamantes, cientos de diamantes. Era una habitación pequeña, llena de cajas y estanterías y por lo que se veía estaban llenas de diamantes. Desde pequeñas e imperfectas piedras para industria, hasta gemas grandes y brillantes que serían la envidia de cualquier rey o emperatriz del mundo. Con cuidado, alzo el arma y avanzo un poco, con temor infundado pues ahí estaba solo. Un deje de codicia le asalto cuando vio, apartado sobre un cojín un diamante enorme, grande como el puño de un hombre adulto. Una roca más grande incluso que la afamada Lesedi la Rona, quien ostentaba el puesto del diamante más grande del mundo, que valía más de sesenta millones de euros en subasta. Aquella gema desde luego habría financiado cualquier vicio, plan o maquinación que el señor de la guerra hubiera llevado a cabo en toda su vida. Trago saliva y cogió la gema para sí, guardándosela en el bolsillo opuesto a donde llevaba la gema de alma, movido por una mezcla de codicia, y odio. No podía permitir que una maravilla de la naturaleza como esa se quedase en las manos de semejante montón de basura. Su brillo casi le hizo olvidar la mirada pálida de aquel mercenario momentos antes.

Cuando termino aquel movimiento, escucho las botas en el pasillo, las mismas que le habían llenado de pánico antes, ahora le hicieron esconderse en un lateral de la habitación, tras una enorme caja de madera. Intento relajarse, controlar su respiración y pasar desapercibido, ante aquellos asaltantes. ¿Le buscaban a él, fortuna antes de huir en las gemas allí presentes? No lo sabía, ni le importaba. La puerta se abrió de par en par, escuchó las voces y respiraciones de todos, en idiomas que no alcanzaba a entender. Se asomó un poco por el lateral, solo para ver que había alguien en la puerta, ni siquiera identifico quién o cómo, sólo vio un par de piernas y volvió a su escondite.

Respiró profundamente, y miro la granada que había recogido antes. En su mente se formó un solo pensamiento. -"No… ¿No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo verdad? No, siguen siendo vidas, pero es la suya o la mía. Como me descubran soy geólogo muerto. Lo siento, pero no voy a morir aquí"-. Determinó en un rápido pensamiento, su corazón y su sangre le bramaban por sobrevivir, incluso si eso incluía algo tan nuevo y repulsivo hace unas horas como segar una vida. En su mente esos mercenarios estaban muertos de todas formas, la única diferencia para él entre un ahora a sus manos y un después a manos de otro, era que en una estaría vivo, y eso le bastó.

Le quito la anilla a la granada, sintió cierta repulsión cuando pensó que aquel mecanismo era tan simple como para que un niño pudiera usarlo, y laarrojo por un lado. Ocultándose de nuevo con rapidez tras las cajas, a tiempo de escuchar los gritos, los pasos, y finalmente la explosión.

Cubierto tras la madera, no recibió golpe alguno de metralla, que fue en última instancia lo que provocó la muerte o graves heridas a varios de los presentes. La explosión estaba, en parte por suerte, lo bastante alejada para no reventarle los tímpanos, si bien el zumbido y la sordera temporal le acompañaron mientras se elevó de su escondite y llevado por las ansias animales de sobrevivir vacío todo un cargador en la estancia, matando a los supervivientes y haciendo heridas nuevas a los muertos. Tras unos segundos, ya nada se movía sino el humo de la explosión y el joven que patosamente intentaba cambiar el cargador.

Cuando su respiración se calmó y su rostro tembló, pensando en mil razones por las cuales no había otra salida, salió de detrás de la caja para ver los restos de sus víctimas. Si no fuera por la correa que sostenía su arma, se le habría caído al suelo al ver los cadáveres, restos de hombre y mujeres que tenían pinta de todo menos de mercenarios, más bien, les recordaba, eran miembros del servicio doméstico de la mansión.

El corazón se le cayó a los pies, apenas pudo mantenerse en pie. -¿Por qué?- Se preguntó en un susurro inútil, mientras sus manos temblorosas se acercaban al rostro sanguinolento de uno de ellos, acariciándolo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas. La adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia seguían clamando en su sangre, pero simplemente no podía, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que se había convertido en un monstruo. A sus ojos no era muy diferente de aquellos a los que antes se convencía de poder matar si su vida estaba en juego. ¿Un accidente? No podía ni pensar en aquellas palabras mientras retiraba un gran trozo de metralla del ojo cerrado y destrozado de aquel hombre casi anciano, que yacía ante el muerto y derrotado. Su culpa, su error, su destino y su mente torcidos para siempre, o al menos, así se sentía.

Necesitó largos segundos, hasta que disparos y gritos sacaron de nuevo sus ánimos de vivir adelante. Se asomó con cuidado al pasillo, y de ahí por una pequeña ventana al gran recibidor que yacía bajo el. Varios sectores de la milicia de Abiodun se enfrentaban entre sí, por restos de aquel poder y viejas rencillas libres sin la cabeza que les dirigía, aquellas personas daban rienda suelta a sus deseos y codicias, y no querían compartir. Esto le dio una oportunidad. Avanzo hasta el balcón, en la biblioteca al final del pasillo y se las apaño para caer sobre unos matorrales. De allí, se abrió paso trepando verjas y reptando por el fango hasta salir de la mansión que se encontraba en caos. Por fortuna para él, Abiodun no usaba grandes muros para sentirse seguro y eso le facilitó la huida.

Y corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que su pierna falló, indicándole que no daría a prisa ni un paso más, pues tenía que recuperarse de la herida, y con un último aliento, cayó al suelo agotado, a la sombra de un árbol solitario en una colina de las afueras, sobre la hierba seca y la vista de la ciudad y la lejana mansión. En el silencio del campo, bajo el sol y el piar leve y burlesco de los pájaros, la adrenalina se fue mitigando, y a su mente los recuerdos fueron retornando. Sin más prisa que contenerle, empezó a llorar, por las vidas arrebatadas, por lo que se había convertido, por las pesadillas que vendrían.

-Y sobreviviste y todo. Estoy impresionada-. Tras unos minutos la voz le distrajo. No necesitó ni levantar la cabeza para reconocerla. En inicio no le respondió, no estaba de ánimo para ello. -¿De morros, eh? Te entiendo la primera vez nunca es fácil. ¿Era tu primera vez, verdad?-

-Si-. Admitió al final dirigiéndole una mirada cansada. -Nunca había tenido que hacer esto. Ahora veo sus ojos cada vez que cierro los míos-.

-Eran una panda de desgraciados-. Admitió la asaltante, sentándose a su lado. -O tú o ellos, y tú mereces más vivir, aunque solo sea por la excelente distracción que fuiste para mi huida-. Esa sonrisa le valió una mirada asesina del joven, que si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría acompañado con un puñetazo. -No me mires así. Ya verás. Al principio es duro, difícil, no te haces a la sangre de otro ser que pudiera pensar y tener sentimientos, pero luego te ves obligada a repetirlo queriendo o no para sobrevivir y al final, distanciándote de todos te será hasta fácil-.

-No quiero volver a tener que hacer esto. Y lo peor es que no solo eran asesinos. ¡Había inocentes allí! ¡Personas que no se habían condenado al infierno por sus actos! Y ahora… ¡Ahora están muertos, por mi puta mano!- Gritó desesperadamente el joven, dejando salir de golpe sus emociones.

La joven, cogió de un bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y se lo tendió, para que secase sus lágrimas. -No sé qué quieres que te diga. Descubriste que te engañaba, matamos a esa escoria y salimos con vida y riqueza. Aun sin saberlo has sido mejor compañero que muchos otros que he tenido. Céntrate en esas cosas buenas, los muertos no deberían importunarte más-.

En ese punto Geber la miró de nuevo, con desconfianza mientras agarraba fuerte el pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas. -¿Y a ti que te importa? Por lo que te conozco solo sigues tus caprichos y emociones-.

-Claro, ¿no escuchaste? Valoro mi vida y bienestar por encima de todo lo demás-. Aclaró, orgullosa. -Y por eso te necesito. Tengo que salir de África. Ahora mismo no tengo amigos o negocios aquí que compensen mi riesgo, pero al no ser humana coger un avión que sería la mejor forma es complicado. Necesito alguien que luzca normal para ayudarme y quitarme los ojos de encima, y sólo se de alguien tan desesperado por salir de este continente como yo-.

Geber se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Tenía razón, no podía seguir allí mucho tiempo, seguro que su cabeza tenía precio. La joven parece que captó esos pensamientos a través de su mirada vidriosa, porque continúo. -Bien pues, tengo tu móvil-, fue en ese momento cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que le había birlado el móvil sin que se diera cuenta. -Ve a tu hotel, no hables con nadie, no te separes de ese rifle y mira en la cisterna del baño, ahí está la bolsa de diamantes. Pasaré a recogerte en unas horas cuando tenga la documentación, tenlo todo listo. Pitaré tres veces-.

Y con esa sarta de instrucciones, la joven se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la ciudad, deteniéndose solo cuando el geólogo la llamo desde la distancia. -¡Espera!- Suplico, con voz cansada. -¿Quién o que eres?-

-Soy una Hellhound, me llamo Rowana-, comentó la joven girándose levemente. -Una liminal una de las muchas y muchos no humanos ni humanas que pueblan el planeta, lejos de tu visión o la del mundo. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora, quizás en el avión te comente algo más-. Y con esas palabras se alejódefinitivamente, mientras el geólogo luchaba contra su cansancio y dolor, tanto físico como mental, para levantarse y ponerse en marcha también.

Finalmente, logro levantarse y volver a su cuarto. Paranoico como pocas veces antes en su vida, avanzo con cuidado por calles y callejuelas segundarias, tan nervioso que casi llena de plomo a varias personas y ardillas por el camino. Para bien o mal, aquella población del tercer mundo estaba tan acostumbrada a las armas que nadie se inmuto por verle con una, más cuando eran los recientes sucesos en la mansión del señor de aquellas tierras lo que ocupaba las mentes de todos.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta con llave, incluso hizo una barricada improvisada con la cama, y siguió las instrucciones de la hellhound. Busco los diamantes, la garantía para el de que no le dejaría tirado, e hizo a toda prisa las maletas. Guardo aparte tanto la extraña piedra morada como el enorme diamante, quería que fueran su secreto por ahora. Con la barricada hecha, el fusil con munición, las maletas y diamantes preparados y el silencio dejándole pensar y sufrir callado sus recientes actos, espero a que la liminal apareciera.

Durante horas no hubo ni rastro de ella, y sin su móvil no podía comunicarse con nadie sin salir de la habitación, cosa que no pensaba hacer ni de coña sin oír los tres pitidos en la calle. Solo espero con el arma apuntando a la puerta y las maletas a sus pies.

Finalmente, ya entrada la tarde, escucho tres claros pitidos en la calle. Con cuidado, se asomó a la ventana y vio un coche blanco esperando. No tardó mucho en verla bajar del coche, cubierta por un montón de telas, pero pudo apreciar su rostro no humano cuando miro directamente a su ventana.

A toda prisa quito la cama de la puerta, haciendo que callera sobre la mesa, cogió su maleta, la mochila de los diamantes y bajo corriendo a toda prisa hacia el coche. No tardo nada en ser recibido por su compañera, que le quito las maletas de las manos y las hecho a los asientos traseros, para luego cederle el asiento del conductor.

-Ya pensaba que me habías dejado al sentarse y ponerse el cinturón. -¿Por qué me dejas conducir?-

-Nunca dejaría una fortuna en diamantes para que cualquiera se apropiase de ella-. Comento recolocándose la ropa, dejando apenas visibles sus ojos rojizos entre las telas de colores, que pegaban bastante con el estilo general de la zona.-Y por mucho que me gustaría conducir yo, recuerda como es esta zona, no siempre se ve bien que una mujer conduzca o tenga opinión propia, en parte por ese menosprecio es tan fácil manipularles-.

-Cierto. Bueno, vamos al aeropuerto, ¿no? ¿Seguro que esta todo en orden? No sé si te dejaran salir con todo esto del paí claramente preocupado, algo más calmado que hace unas horas, seguramente por el descanso, pero aun intranquilo, por mucho que intentase sonar y verse seguro.

-He sobornado a las personas adecuadas, voy tan cubierta que no se nota que no soy humana y a la llegada tengo un lugar seguro a donde ir. Ahora conduce, hablaremos más cuando estemos en un lugar sin precio a nuestras cabezas-. Sentencio firme.

-¿Precio por nuestras cabezas?- Replico el geólogo con cierto pánico.

-¡Que conduzcas!-

Y así, el coche arranco y discurrió sin ser molestado por las calles de la ciudad sumida en la confusión. Fueron en silencio durante horas, por el campo y carreteras ruinosas hasta una ciudad cercana, más libre del control del antiguo señor de esas tierras. Y lo más importante, donde estaba el aeropuerto que les sacaría de allí. Por fortuna para ambos, el soborno fue efectivo y en poco tiempo después, estaban a salvo, en el aire, alejándose de todo ello a toda velocidad en dirección a Europa. La sensación de seguridad fue tal, que Geber no puedo evitar dormirse durante el viaje. Cuando despertó descubrió que la hellhound ya no estaba a su lado, ni tampoco estaba la bolsa de diamantes ni el dinero que tenía antes en la cartera. En su lugar una nota.

 _*Geber, te lo admito has sido muy útil, pero nuestros caminos se tienen que separar ahora. No temas, le daré buen uso a los diamantes. Considera un regalo de mi parte el haberte dejado la pareja de pedruscos que tienes en los bolsillos. No temas, nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano. ¡Chau!_

 _P.d. Ten cuidado con la gema de alma. Normalmente no son peligrosas pero esta me inquieta incluso a mí, guárdala con celo y cuidado. Tu muerte ahora mismo no me reporta nada*._

 **...**

-Tras eso volví a casa y les dije a todos una mentira para que no se preocupasen-. Comento el geólogo, sentado con las manos entrelazadas en la mesa frente a la wyvern. -El diamante que te regale es el que sale en la historia por cierto-.

-Ya, lo supuse-. Sentencio la joven, abrazando a Charnela, que se mantenía tranquila en su regazo. -Pero no vi venir todo lo demás. Me has dejado muchas preguntas Geber, no estaba al tanto de esa parte de tu vida-.

-Por desgracia haber matado a tantas personas no fue algo que diga no me afecto o me afecta aun, o el haber sido manipulado y trabajar para escoria o casi morir…-

-Ahora entiendo mejor los susurros y pesadillas que te asaltaban por las noches. Al menos hasta que Charnela o yo nos metíamos en la cama contigo-. Apunto la joven, sonriendo de forma leve y distraída, sacándole otra sonrisa al geólogo.

-Verdad, ambas sois un bálsamo. Pero hay más-. La wyvern palideció un poco tras esas palabras, mientras el joven apartaba la mirada. -Así empezó todo, pero no puedes saber mi pasado, mi historia sin que conozcas lo que paso unos años más tarde, en la India-.


	26. Esta es nuestra historia

**Y aquí estamos, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo final. Aviso de antemano que hay algunas inconcluencias con respecto a esta historia en pasados capítulos, básicamente el día de Geber en el capi del solsticio, que editare cuando pueda. Por lo demás, disfrutad de este nuevo final, que espero este al agrado de todo, este nuevo final del arco primero. Pasen un buen día.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

Aquel día amaneció en la India, en una ciudad perdida entre la densa vegetación donde la vida se agitaba por una razón peculiar.

Era un congreso de los más importantes del año. Geólogos relevantes de todas partes del mundo se reunían durante varios días en la India con el objetivo de discutir, compartir y analizar información y descubrimientos que habían encontrado a lo largo del año. Durante una semana en el campus universitario de la ciudad se alternaban charlas y debates con presentaciones y exposiciones, era un auténtico deleite para cualquiera que fuera siquiera aficionado a esa ciencia.

El tema del día, nuevas herramientas informáticas y sus aplicaciones a las reconstrucciones paleoambientales. La reunión, que empezaría con una exposición, ya había dado comienzo en el gran salón de la universidad y todos los geólogos atendían a la explicación con calma y atención.

Pero no duro mucho. Apenas unos minutos tras la presentación un grupo de asaltantes sin identificar asaltaron la zona y cerraron entradas y salidas de la universidad. Nadie podía entrar o salir sin su visto bueno, reteniendo a cientos de personas, por razones que nadie tenía muy claras.

Mientras las autoridades empezaban a acordonar la zona, al otro extremo de la ciudad, Geber se había levantado hacía rato y se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel repasando un viejo libro que había obtenido de la universidad local unos días antes. A él no le interesaban tanto esas charlas sobre aplicaciones tecnológicas de forma que había decidido dedicar aquel día para un proyecto de índole más personal.

Durante casi una hora desde el asalto, no se enteró de que había sucedido, encerrado en la habitación con el libro entre las manos, parando de vez en cuando para rascarse con ganas un sarpullido rojizo que le había salido en la pierna derecha. El cuarto era bastante mejor que el que tuvo en África, mejor amueblado, con alfombra, una mesa central circular con cuatro sillas, una de ellas ocupada ahora por él, como la mesa estaba plagada de papeles, una cama y un par de estantes bajos. Así como un baño. Tenía una gran ventana a espaldas de donde el joven se estaba sentando que dejaba ver el edificio de enfrente, así como la calle cuando no tenía las cortinas corridas.

Tres golpes consecutivos a la puerta hicieron que el joven se levantase del asiento y fuera hasta la puerta. Mirando por la mirilla, algo que se le quedo grabado tras sus experiencias pasadas, descubrió un rostro familiar. Ni su forma ni su ropa habían cambiado nada desde hacía años atrás. Rowana.

Se sobresaltó al ver su rostro sonriente al otro lado, lo cual le provoco que se encontrase aferrando con fuerza el cerrojo de forma subconsciente. Por unos segundos se planteó el no abrirle, pero desecho esa idea en poco, sabía que ella era de las que entrarían si o si. Tras un suspiro final y una pequeña sesión de pensamientos de ánimo, empezó a quitar los cerrojos.

-Hola alevín-, dijo la joven entrando nada más la puerta empezó a abrirse, terminando el proceso con un empujón e irrumpiendo en la habitación de Geber, a quien apenas dedico una mirada mientras peinaba el cuarto con la vista. -Es mejor que la de África, te lo admito. ¡Oh, un minibar!-

-¡No lo saquees que cobran aparte!- Contesto molesto el joven, que no se sentía a gusto por ver de nuevo un recuerdo tan vivo de aquellos sucesos. -Venga, ¿a porque has venido? Aquí no hay diamantes-. Escupió molesto sin apartar la mirada de la joven mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No hemos venido por ese tipo de gemas mortal-. La voz de una tercera persona le hizo girarse mientras se le helaba la espina, había una visitante más que le estaba impidiendo cerrar la puerta. Al girar, vio a una emisaria del abismo. Con ropas góticas más cercanas a una armadura de cerámica negra, ojos ambarinos profundos, piel azulada y una corta melena blanca atada en moño, una Dulahan se presentaba en la puerta, entrando en el piso con la autoridad de la mismísima muerte. -Hemos venido por ti-.

El corazón del joven dio un vuelvo mientras retrocedía y la hellhound se reía con una botella de licor en la mano, retumbada sobre una de las sillas. -Ya vale Lyra, deja ese rollo y céntrate en porque hemos venido-.

-Cierto-. Suspiro la abismal, adentrándose en la habitación con confianza y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Tomemos asiento, tengo mucho que contarte, y por desgracia no son noticias alegres. Pero antes de nada, tengo que confirmarlo. ¿Tienes la piedra?... ¿La de color morado que encontraste y te guardaste de África? Necesito verla-.

Geber se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirándole a la segadora a los ojos, cambiando un segundo su punto de vista hasta Rowana, que asentía ligeramente. Finalmente dejó escapar el aliento que tenía contenido durante esos instantes y dar un par de pasos hasta la cama. De debajo de esta saco una pequeña maleta parda, que subió a la cama con cierta dificultad, seguramente por el peso. Tras abrirla y rebuscar entre un pequeño mar muestras y papeles que contenía, le mostro la codiciada gema a Lyra, que la recogió con prisa en sus manos temblorosas mientras Rowana, botella en mano, les miraba desde el otro extremo del cuarto.

-¡Te dije que era la auténtica! Si la hubiera reconocido la primera vez te la habría llevado de inmediato-.

-Se puede percibir solo con tocarla-. Asintió con la gema entre manos, antes de dejarla de mirar por un segundo y girarse hacia el geólogo, que esperaba sentado en la cama al lado de la maleta abierta con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, sin perder un detalle del movimiento de la abismal. -Tuviste muy mala suerte al encontrarla, Geber, es una piedra muy peligrosa para seres como tú-.

-Lo sé-. Sentencio intranquilo mientras se revolvía y sacaba un par de hojas de papel de la maleta, que examino con rapidez, a pesar de saber de sobra su contenido. -Despide radiación de forma intermitente, he llegado a registrar valores por encima del umbral de peligro, por eso esta maleta y la caja donde la guardo están forradas por plomo-.

-La radiación que mides es el menor de tus problemas alevín-. Rio Rowana, acercándose y sentándose a su lado, pasándole un brazo por el hombro sin respetar ninguna clase de espacio personal. -No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto-.

-En realidad, me hago una idea-. Ante la cara de incredulidad de las jóvenes, le paso a la hellhound los papeles que sostenía y comenzó a relatar, marcándole con incomodidad una pequeña tabla que relucía en el papel. -Haberme quedado quieto y sin investigar habría sido un sacrilegio a mi profesión. Es un ciclosilicato, del grupo del berilo, pero con trazas importantes de elementos anómalos que la hacen inusualmente resistente a ácidos, golpes o fracturas. También formaba parte de una mucho mayor a juzgar por las marcas que dejo. Claro esa es la visión que he sacado tras estar estos dos años interesándome por encontrarle un sentido a lo que es, todo eso de "Piedra de Alma" aún me suena a cosa de videojuego…Claro que estoy hablándolo con una segadora y una demonio-. Acabo soltando una penosa risa, testigo de lo que le gustaría acabar con aquella compañía. Empezó a frotarse el sarpullido con ganas, seguramente movido por los nervios, llamando la atención de la segadora que le miro las pantorrillas un segundo.

-Es mucho más que uno de esos "ciclosilicatos"-. Acato Lyra guardándosela con cuidado en un bolsillo cercano al pecho en su armadura. -Aunque admito que me sorprendiste, nadie nunca antes la había estudiado así-.

-Y no es lo único que ha hecho-. Rowana había echado una profunda ojeada a la maleta del joven cuando este desvió la mirada tras apreciar el informe de la muestra. Había sacado un gran mapa de Europa, así como abundantes apuntes de campo y pequeñas rocas del tamaño de monedas, minuciosamente clasificadas. -Sellos de R´lyeh, fragmentos elementales, "miel" de Damasco…Podría vender la mitad de estos pedruscos por más de los que ganas en un año. ¿Y que son estos mapas?-.

-Es mi trabajo-, respondió secamente, mientras recogía el mapa y lo ponía en su regazo. -No me he pasado estos años escondido debajo de la cama, con miedo a lo desconocido y a las puertas que habías abierto. Tras la terapia por lo sucedido tenia demasiada curiosidad, tenía sueños y pesadillas con el tema casi cada noche, por lo que me puse a investigar. Me pase muchos meses rastreando rincones perdidos y bibliotecas en busca de cualquier dato relacionado con minerales raros.

Busque leyendas, en cuentos, en fuentes donde durante la carrera siempre nos decían que jamás mirásemos. Intente darles un enfoque critico que no se les suele dar y encontré al final lo que buscaba. Disimulados en fragmentos pequeños o en yacimientos tan diminutos que nadie se había percatado de ello, los meses de trabajo dieron frutos en lo que ves ahí, las muestras que recolecte y las zonas donde las encontré.

Y también hice trabajo de laboratorio, porque por muy brillantes o inusuales que fueran los descubrimientos, me niego a simplemente creerme que un pedrusco puede sanar o matar solo "por las energías mágicas de su interior". Estudie sus contenidos en que elementos, su estructura interna, formación, condiciones diagenéticas y propiedades. Incluso logre replicar algunas en entornos controlados o explicar sus "misteriosas" propiedades de forma razonablemente lógica. Si no lo he publicado ya es porque me tomarían por loco.

Todo lo empezó porque no podía dormir tranquilo dejando ese misterio en el dominio de la magia, al final encontré más que las respuestas que buscaba. Claro que también me habría gustado ver algo más de Liminales, como te clasificaste hace tiempo, pero no encontré nada-. Lo soltó todo de golpe, sin pararse apenas a respirar o hacer pausas. Al acabar cayó sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas y cubriéndose con los brazos, como si se hubiera deshinchado, quitándose de encima algo que no podía haber contado a nadie nunca.

-Esto puede ser muy útil-. El rostro de la hellhound estaba coronado con una maliciosa sonrisa que había crecido lentamente a medida que escuchaba de las investigaciones del chico. -Me quedo con el mapa para hacerle unas fotos, dime…¿Encontraste piedra de rosalmina por casualidad?-

-No sé qué es eso-. Dijo sin levantar la cabeza, mirándose la muñeca, donde acababa de salir un pequeño parche rojizo como en su pierna. -Quizás sí, tengo varias muestras, algunas aun no las he logrado identificar-.

Antes de que emitiera algún sonido más, la joven fue interrumpida por un pequeño golpe en la nuca propinada por su compañera. -No estamos aquí por tus negocios-, suspiro cansada, mirando la puerta de reojo. -Estamos por esta gema-. En ese punto se giró hacia Geber. -Me alegro por ti, porque no te afectase demasiado ese encuentro en África, y que continuases los estudios, pero ahora deberías centrarte en el peligro que corres. Esta gema era, como bien adivinaste, parte de una mucho mayor, una prisión destinada a mantener cautivo a una aberración-. Ante la mirada curiosa de Geber, mientras Rowana repasaba cuidadosamente los mapas del geólogo, continuo.

-Los abisales somos una raza muy antigua mortal, y nuestra historia está llena de momentos ya olvidados. Hace milenios, antes de que vuestras civilizaciones se alzaran, entre nosotros nació un monstruo. Una criatura banal y destructiva incluso para los estándares de los siete exiliados. Durante mucho tiempo lucharon mis antepasados contra ese ser, que vago entre mundos devorándolos para hacerse más y más fuerte y poder llevar su cruzada hasta nuestra extinción. Al final encerraron su alma en la mayor gema espíritu existente y la fracturaron en un vano intento por destruirlo, sin lograrlo. Sus fragmentos se esparcieron por los rincones de muchos mundos, ocultos con la esperanza de que nunca fueran encontrados. O al menos así dice la leyenda, fue hace demasiado tiempo para que quede nadie vivo, incluso entre nosotros, para recordarlo con facilidad-.

-Buena historia. Supongo entonces que esto es el trozo de esa gema que mantenía encerrado, en teoría, a la criatura, ¿no?- Cuestiono el joven, aún algo escéptico, como se podía apreciar en su tono de voz.

-De los últimos que no están ya en manos de su culto-. En ese momento Lyra hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de la confusión que debería de estar experimentando el joven, que debería ser aun un completo inepto en esos temas -Unos fanáticos con mentes lavadas con promesas de poder y libertad por viejos sacerdotes o directamente por exposición a los restos de las gemas, que buscan juntar todos los trozos y resucitar a su maestro. Mi línea de sangre se ha encargado de proteger estos fragmentos desde su fractura original, aunque mi hermana actualmente no es muy dada a esta tarea-. Añadió finalmente, ladeando la cabeza.

-No la puedes culpar, es una vida dura-. Comento Rowana sonriente y ligeramente ebria, aun aferrándose a los mapas lo bastante fuerte como para arrugarlos. -Si vieras pequeñín en las que me he metido por culpa de esta zorra de pelo blanco te sorprenderías-. Comento golpeando la espalda del geólogo lo bastante fuerte como para casi tirarle y hacer que se irguiese, solo un poco.

-Agradecería tu silencio, "amiga" cansada la segadora. -Tenemos que darnos prisa, el culto está en la ciudad-.

-Espera, me estás dando preguntas Lyra-. Interrumpió, rompiendo su posición cerrada y removiéndose para agarrarla del brazo cuando empezó a moverse, aunque solo por un segundo por la mirada de la abisal.-Por raro que me sea todo esto te voy a creer en la leyenda y la historia, pero… ¿Insinúas que esa gema que encontré podría haberme convertido en un fanático religioso? ¿Y qué hacen esos tipos aquí?-

-¡Buscarte!-Grito la animada hellhound.

-Por desgracia algunos compinches de Abiodun sobrevivieron lo suficiente para dejar que circulasen algunos rumores sobre ti y el fragmento que encontraste, apenas saben tu nombre y profesión, pero fue suficiente para que se organizaran a venir a este congreso a buscarte. No hay mucho tiempo y, por desgracia, sobran las cosas que hacer-. La abisal se paró un segundo y registro entre sus ropas, hasta finalmente sacar de un bolsillo interior un pequeño librito rojizo y desgastado, que sostuvo entre sus manos mirándolo con los ojos perdidos.-Necesitarías haber sido expuesto a un fragmento mucho mayor para sufrir alguna clase de perjuicio psíquico, geólogo. Un fragmento mayor o haber sufrido alguna interacción poco apropiada, lo cual por desgracia no significa que salieras indemne. Dime, ¿Estas marcas…-. Sin previo aviso le agarro el brazo, volteándolo y evidenciando su piel roja. –Cuanto hace que las tienes? ¿Desde poco después de África verdad?-

-A los pocos días de volver a casa-, admitió reculando ligeramente ante el frio agarre de la abisal. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque es lo mismo que le paso a mi abuelo- .Miro una última vez aquel librito antes de entregárselo con calma, soltándole finalmente la mano. -Esto es una copia del diario de mi abuelo, era el que mejor conocía esa gema y los efectos que podía tener. El problema que tienes es que, según me conto Rowana, cuando te encontró intento comprobar si la gema tenía un alma en su interior. Al hacerlo dejo salir un poco de la energía que contenía directa a tu cuerpo. Para ponerla en forma que la pueda entender alguien como tú, te causo un envenenamiento por radiación único. Mi abuelo intento zafarse de eso hace años, quizás tú puedas continuar su investigación, al menos pareces que tienes recursos-.

Geber, con cierta inseguridad, cogió el libro entre sus manos, temblorosas. -¿Qué recibí una dosis letal de radiación?-

-Si…Lo siento, supongo. Al menos hay una buena parte, a mí no me afecto, supongo que por mi naturaleza diferente-. Dijo Rowana dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. -Bueno, tenemos la roquita, le diste el diario, le informaste de que va a morir en poco y que debe largase de esta ciudad maldita y tengo un mapa precioso de lugares que visitar, ¿nos falta algo o salimos por patas ya?-

-Sí, un detalle más-. Apunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Geber, me gustaría saber todo lo que hayas descubierto de tus análisis de esta gema, cualquier cosa nueva podría ser útil-.

-Vale…-Geber parecía que se había quedado afectado por la noticia de la radiación, necesito casi un minuto para responder y alejar su mirada del librito que tenía entre las manos. -Todo está en el estudio que hice, en la maleta. Pero no fue mucho, ni pude rayarla ni obtener una muestra, ni ablandarla con el ácido-. Geber se giró lentamente para sacar un par de papeles de la maleta junto con una pequeña botella de cristal, llena de un líquido amarillento. -Un ácido clorhídrico siete veces más concentrado que lo que usamos normalmente. Intente usarlo por unos indicios de la presencia de grupos carbonatos, pero ni con eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo tu abuelo?- Pregunto finalmente agarrando con fuerza la botella entre los dedos.

-Mi abuelo lo sufrió quince años, voy a suponer que tienes el mismo tiempo-. Con cuidado recogió los papeles y se los guardo. –Lamento haber sido portadora de tan nefastas noticias, pero el tiempo nos urge. Sal de la ciudad ahora mismo, sin la piedra no deberías tener problemas con esos fanáticos en el futuro cercano-.

-Gracias…Supongo-. El geólogo no aguanto más sentado. Mientras Lyra se retiraba a la puerta y la hellhound terminaba de hacer unas cuantas fotografías más a su trabajo con el móvil, él se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, con el pequeño libro de bolsillo entre las manos, el ácido se lo había guardado en el bolsillo ante la falta de ánimo de volver hacia la maleta, hasta la ventana, que abrió de par en par para recibir el cálido aire en todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba eso. -Aunque, si lo piensas eso significa que me envenenaste Rowana-, admitió finalmente con un deje de reproche, quizás incluso enfado.

-Ya, no era mi intención si te sirve de consuelo-. La joven mantenía su actitud y tono despreocupado, de verdad parecía que no le importaba nada aquella potencial muerte. -Pero si necesitas mis servicios para no morir tras las investigaciones lo mismo te puedo hacer un descuento. No será difícil comunicarnos, ahora que se esto te voy a estar visitando muy a menudo-.

Geber se mantuvo en silencio, mientras esperaba a que las mujeres se fueran de su cuarto, mirando por la ventana aquella pequeña marea de personas moviéndose como hormigas por las calles poco acondicionadas, acariciando lentamente el libro hasta que lo guardo en su bolsillo primero, y luego su piqueta de geólogo que descansaba en el radiador apagado bajo la ventana, mientras pensaba en que cuando se fueran lo recogería todo y cogería un taxi al aeropuerto más cercano. No quería hablar, no quería verlas. Cada vez que una liminal o algo supuestamente "sobrenatural" se cruzaba en su vida las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. La primera vez necesito terapia y aun veía y vivía con la culpa sus espaldas. Y esta segunda vez, la visita de la segadora fue poco menos que un aviso de su pronta muerte. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo unos potentes gritos provenientes de la calle lograron acallar las voces internas, igual que hace años en África, y hacerle reaccionar.

-Lyra…¿Los cultistas esos llevan la cabeza rapada y tatuados símbolos en azul celeste?- Pregunto con miedo, retirándose lentamente de la ventana, donde un nutrido grupo de esas personas empezaba a correr hacia el hotel, armados con armas blancas o de fuego, apartando, de una forma u otra, a todos los que se encontraban en su camino.

-Solo los seguidores que habitaban en las regiones escandinavas-. Respondió, evidentemente preocupada, adivinando sin problemas que ese muchacho no había dado por casualidad con la descripción de una de las ramas del culto por pura casualidad. -¿Cuantos?- Rowana se había movilizado rápidamente, levantándose, cerrando y guardando el maletín bajo la cama y desenfundando una pistola que llevaba al cinto, sin recordar a su versión más despreocupada de hace unos minutos. Por el contrario, el joven se encontraba mirando a la ventana, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, sobrecogido por los gritos y los disparos, reviviendo unas horas vividas hace mucho tiempo. -¡Cuantos!- Grito de nuevo la segadora, dando un paso al frente y haciéndole reaccionar finalmente.

-A-A-Al menos dos docenas-, tartamudeo, inseguro mientras se apartaba de la ventana, agarrando la piqueta con fuerza, sintiendo la leve seguridad que le daba aquel enorme pedazo de acero, semejante a un martillo de guerra de una mano, con una parte plana en un extremo y una acabada en punta al otro.

-Han debido de hacer hablar a alguien de la universidad-. Lyra miro al bolsillo donde tenía guardada la piedra y lo apretó con la mano, soltando un suspiro antes de levantar la mirada. Miro a Geber, un simple mortal que se había metido en todo eso por error, y ahora no podía salir. Miro a Rowana, sabía que podía contar con ella y que tenía experiencia en cosas mucho peores que esta. Era su momento, tantas décadas de peleas entre algunas líneas de sangre, como la suya, y los cultistas, y al final todo se reducía a ese momento. Tenía que sacar el fragmento de la ciudad.

-Geber. No te separes, llevar tu alma al abismo seria ahora algo que nos retrasaría-. Tras pronunciar con voz seria aquellas palabras, conjuro una guadaña negra como una noche sin estrellas en la mano y salió por la puerta, pensando para sí que de todas formas el sería un retraso, pero no se sentía cómoda simplemente dejándolo ahí. Había pensado en un inicio que el joven tendría más tiempo. Toda discreción que habían tenido a la hora de llegar al hotel se había vuelto innecesaria. Con enemigos como esos pisándoles los talones, no había tiempo que perder.

Así, la comitiva encabezada por Lyra, y seguida de Rowana y un, bastante nervioso, Geber, abandono el hotel. Sin mediar palabra con las personas que se encontraban, aterradas o confusas en su mayoría entre el ataque y las figuras de leyenda que pasaban por su lado, se dirigieron hacia una puerta trasera, previamente localizada por la hellhound antes del asalto al cuarto del joven.

Con cuidado y rapidez, el grupo avanzo por calles y callejuelas a toda velocidad, dejando los gritos atrás o acercándose, por desgracia, a ellos en alguna ocasión. El plan principal era sencillo, irse como habían venido. Tenían un todoterreno esperándoles en un garaje abandonado relativamente cercano, que debería de servirles para abandonar la ciudad y ponerse a salvo. En el peor caso, siempre podrían alejarse caminando, si bien más lento y expuesto, hasta un refugio en la región.

Llevaban ya abriéndose camino sobre ladrillos húmedos y pedazos de tierra casi media hora, media hora sin encontrarse, por suerte, ninguno de aquellos sectarios que querían echarles el guante encima, solo con rostros asustados y ratas entre las grietas de los barrios bajos donde deambulaban. Claro que la suerte, es efímera.

En un mercado callejero los encontraron. Aparte de tomar la universidad y mandar los grupos de asalto a las posiciones clave, como el hotel del geólogo, tenían patrullas vestidas de civil por toda la ciudad. Encontrar la gema era para ellos algo que valía todas sus vidas y cuantos sacrificios hubiera que hacer. No había ni uno solo que no estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo por esa gema. De forma que, cuando dieron con ellos, no pudieron contener la emoción y aquella calle linear y llena de puestos se convirtió en un tiroteo tan rápidamente como Rowana reacciono a la vista de aquellos individuos y empujo a sus amigos detrás de un contenedor de basuras para detener las balas que volaban hacia ellos.

-Mucha suerte estábamos teniendo-. Grito entre las balas y los alaridos de los civiles que escapaban de la zona de guerra. -¿Soy la única con armas de fuego aquí verdad?- Para remarcar sus palabras, salió ligeramente de su cobertura para disparar una pistola que saco de su cinturón, intentando, en vano, matar a alguno de aquellos asaltantes.

-Nunca fui buena con armas a distancia-, acoto Lyra, aferrando con fuerza su guadaña. A pesar de tener una increíble resistencia y capacidades sobrehumanas por su sangre abisal, no podía simplemente correr por una calle linear y despejada. Lo peor sería si alguien ahí tenia munición especial contra su raza.

-En ese caso aquí no sois más que una molestia-. Comento entre salvas de disparos para mantener a los fanáticos a raya, sin molestarse en mirar o esperar respuesta del geólogo, que se mantenía a cubierta intentando mantener en silencio las voces y los gritos de años atrás. La terapia no estaba siendo tan efectiva como debía haber sido en esa circunstancia. En cierto punto, bajo la cobertura del metal señalo con la cabeza una callejuela segundaria a pocos metros de donde estaban. -Por ahí, será más fácil sin tener que estar preocupándome por vosotros. Nos veremos en el piso franco-. Con una sonrisa, hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña granada de mano. -Y esto os dará el espacio, cerrad los ojos-.

Cuando aquel explosivo demostró ser del tipo cegador, Lyra y Geber, a regañadientes la primera, dejaron a cargo de Rowana a aquellos zelotes y en busca de preservar la gema. Desaparecieron por las callejas segundarias, alejándose más y más del sonido de las balas, hasta llegar esta vez sí hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo.

Estaba situado en uno de los barrios más alejados de toda la población, abandonado hace tiempo por todos salvo por los pobres más desgraciados de la ciudad, que aun con todo el caos que atravesaba el lugar se mantenían indiferentes incluso a la presencia misma de la segadora paseándose por las calles.

El coche, un todoterreno rojizo relativamente nuevo, esperaba en medio de aquel desolado subterráneo. Con la única luz entrando por la rampa de acceso principal, atenuada por las nubes del cielo, la atmosfera era lúgubre y los omnipresentes charcos y hierbajos dejaban claro el abandono al que estaba sometido todo el lugar. Lyra se adelantó al ver el vehículo a su libertad, haciendo resonar sus pasos por el desolado lugar.

-Me tranquiliza verlo de una pieza-, exclamo débilmente mientras sacaba las llaves y un suave pitido hizo eco entre las deterioradas columnas de hormigón. -Sube atrás, desde el refugio deberías de estar a bien para salir del país-.

Bajo las órdenes de la abismal el joven se acercó corriendo el coche, dispuesto a sentarse en la parte trasera y salir de una vez de aquel pequeño infierno. A cada paso aceleraba un poco más mientras Lyra dedicaba una última mirada a la vieja cochera antes de entrar ella misma en el asiento del conductor.

Cuando Geber abrió la puerta, de dentro del coche una figura se le abalanzo desde la oscuridad de su interior, tirándole al suelo del impacto y quedándose sobre él. Sus manos rodearon el cuello del geólogo apretando con creciente fuerza. Sintió como el aire empezaba a faltarle rápidamente mientras un profundo dolor se adueñaba de su garganta. La adrenalina empezó a recorrer su sangre a medida que el tipo, un aparente humano de raza asiática y pelo negro que no tenía ni en su ropa ni en su rostro nada calificable como fuera de lo normal, apretaba más y más. Tras unos instantes incluso llego a acercar su rostro y a preguntarle, en un inglés no muy practicado, donde había guardado la gema.

Geber, cuando logro recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, se empezó a remover, buscando liberarse mientras sus manos intentaban, con dificultad, apartar las garras del asaltante de su cuello. Le llevo más tiempo del que se sentiría orgulloso de confesar en darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado igualado en fuerza con aquella persona y no podía librarse tan fácilmente en la posición en la que estaba. De forma que al final ni lo intento. Con sus últimos alientos de aire fresco lanzo sus manos repentinamente hacia delante y, desesperado por respirar, se aferró a cualquier posibilidad de quitárselo de encima que pudiera, concretamente a sus ojos.

Primero fue su mano izquierda, cuyo índice y cuyo anular se deslizaron con fuerza dentro de la masa ocular correspondiente, entrando con pocas dificultades y bañándose en sangre y jugos oculares. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar a eso, con apenas unos instantes de diferencia, su otra mano araño el parpado derecho, con suficiente fuerza como para arrancar piel y sangre y dañar incluso el órgano que protegía.

Con semejante dolor, el iniciado debilito su agarre lo suficiente para que, entre sus gritos de dolor y profundas toses Geber fuera capaz no solo de quitárselo de encima, sino también de dar buena prueba de su entrenamiento previo, llevaba asistiendo a clases de karate, defensa personal y similares desde antes incluso del incidente en África, dejando inconsciente al asaltante y tirado en el suelo ensangrentado y seguramente dolorido, pero vivo al menos.

Entre tropiezos y dificultades se levantó, solo para ver la escena que su lucha le había obligado a dejarlo de lado. Lyra estaba allí, el coche estaba ensangrentado y al menos había otros dos fanáticos tirados por el suelo y el capo…Destrozados. La guadaña de la joven estaba bañada en sangre, igual que sus manos y su ropa salpicada por el líquido carmesí. Con cierto temor se acercó a ella, estaba allí, mirándole con los ojos ambarinos bañados en sombras que supuraban de ellos como el aliento gélido de un lobo. Por fortuna para él, fue ella la que, tras un suspiro, relajo la postura y tomo la palabra. -No lo has hecho tan mal, geólogo-.

-Supongo que no estoy del todo indefenso-. Sonrió, intentando quitarle algo de peso al asunto, si bien la urgencia no tardó en aparecer de nuevo en su rostro y voz. -Deberíamos irnos ya-.

-¿Ves esto?- Con la punta del mango de la guadaña golpeo la mano deformada de uno de los cadáveres, llamando la atención de Geber de un amasijo de cables que tenía en sus manos. -Debieron de vernos al llegar a la ciudad y se quedaron esperando por si volvíamos. Al menos eran solo sicarios de bajo rango, no tenían armas especializadas para mí. De todas formas esto significa que tenemos que irnos al punto de encuentro a pie, en cuando remates a ese desgraciado-. Sentencio señalando al único asaltante que continuaba respirando, antes de mirar al techo y tratar de recordar el camino que pronto tenían que seguir.

Geber se quedó quieto unos segundos, antes de acercarse al hombre tendido en el suelo, que le miraba con los ojos cerrados y los mofletes y parpados manchados de sangre. Cogió su martillo y con la parte acabada en punta intento golpearle en la frente. Un golpe seco y, según pensaba, una muerte rápida, solo un movimiento leve y ya estaba. Nadie le culparía, no iría a la cárcel, nadie sabría nunca. El único problema es que no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Se interesó al final la segadora, acercándose a él.

-Porque no puedo-. Sentencio al final levantándose, agarrando el martillo tímidamente con ambas manos y tanteando el bolsillo para asegurarse que el ácido que llevaba de antes seguía entero y no tenía que cambiarse de pantalones, mientras retrocedía hasta detenerse chocando contra el coche.

-Repite eso-, Lyra parecía molesta con aquello, gesticulando evidentemente y dejando su guadaña apoyada en el coche al acercarse. -¿Sabes que es este tipo verdad?-

-Sé que tiene la mente controlada y que ha intentado matarme-, dijo en un suspiro, empezando a retroceder un poco ante la mirada y los pasos de la abismal. -Pero sigue siendo una vida. Estudiar y entrenar estos años ha sido una tarea más difícil cuando tenía que ir a terapia, hay sensaciones que nunca más quiero sentir, no quiero ser un monstruo-.

-Y Rowana te había vendido como alguien que no tenía problema en hacer lo correcto-. Se adelantó, apartándola a un lado de forma no muy cordial, solo para agarrar del cuello a ese hombre y levantarlo con relativa facilidad. -Míralo, ¿Te parece que merece vivir? Puede tener una madre, un padre, hermanos, novia, amigos, hijos, quizás un trabajo decente, lo mismo es un pilar de su comunidad…Pero la verdad es que nada de eso importa ya.

¿Controlada? Su mente esta consumida, atada por una voluntad abisal cientos de veces más fuerte y terrorífica de lo que puedas imaginar. No queda nada de quien fuera, de lo que podría haber sido, cuando el culto te capta, solo la muerte puede curar en lo que te convierten-. Y tras esas palabras, miro por última vez el rostro de la persona inconsciente, y apretó con los dedos hasta que un crujido resonó por todo el lugar, acompañado poco después del sonido del cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo como una marioneta a la que habían cortado las cuerdas.

-Mira, sé que es difícil, que matar no es algo para todo el mundo, ni siquiera una segadora. Incluso he oído hablar de abisales que prefirieron traicionar a su familia antes de cumplir su deber y acabaron teniendo que emigrar, pero por mucho que digan, no todas las vidas valen lo mismo.

¿Qué pasaría si te matase ahora? ¿Cuantos llorarían tu muerte? ¿Qué vidas se verían afectadas?... ¿Y a estos fanáticos? Su muerte solo salva más vidas de otros que reclutarían o ejecutarían en el camino, y es mejor ser un cadáver que una herramienta de lo que sea que more en la piedra. Te encontraras con momentos en que será tu vida o la suya, no dudaste en África, no dudes ahora, menos cuando hay mucho más que ganar o perder. Claro en un mundo justo estas cosas no tendrían que pasar, pero las leyes solo son herramientas inútiles, porque si fueran justas, todo este se habría acabado antes de que esos zelotes ganasen tanto poder. Único aviso, te lo dejo claro. No quiero matarte, me caes bien y eres listo, pero no perdones una vida que ya está perdida-. Lyra se paró un segundo a contemplar al geólogo, estaba pálido, pero asentía levemente, parecía que había entendido el mensaje y que tenía ganas de vomitar, seguramente porque estaba algo aterrado. -Muy bien, perdona mi rudeza pero estas son horas criticas…Vamos a ponernos en marcha-. Le indico con un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Y en marcha se pusieron. Abandonando con rapidez el aparcamiento, sin preocuparse siquiera de ocultar los cuerpos, salieron de la ciudad a toda prisa, hacia los bosques que rodeaban el lugar. Con fortuna sin más encontronazos inesperados, aunque si con alguna explosión en la lejanía seguramente achacable a Rowana, llegaron a las afueras, donde un discreto sendero de tierra discurría entre árboles y arbustos, perdiéndose en la espesura y ocasionalmente abriéndose en claros, cruces de caminos y pequeñas chabolas abandonadas. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante separados de la civilización, estaban lo bastante tranquilos como para empezar a charlar.

-Bueno…Lyra, ¿hace cuánto que luchas contra ese culto?-

-Toda mi vida. Desde que los mortales os visteis afectados por esa locura varios abisales se dieron a la tarea de pararos. Conforme el tiempo pasaba menos quedábamos y más se sumía todo en el olvido, tanto para mi gente como para nuestras presas. Desde que nací mi madre me ha instruido para seguir su legado-.

-¿Tu padre también estaba en el ajo?-

-Partenogénesis-, dijo sonriendo, parándose un segundo en el camino a mirarle. -Mi hermana y yo, solo que ella prefiere llevar una vida tranquila. Se oculta de los mortales en Asia, quizás algún día la conozcas. Es buena, pero con un temperamento horrible-. Mientras andaba, se llevó la mano a uno de los múltiples bolsillos y saco una pequeña cartera de cuero marrón, de la que extrajo la foto de una abismal muy parecida a ella. -Laela se llama, somos como dos gotas de agua, aunque es normal con la forma de nuestro nacimiento-.

-Entiendo que quiera tranquilidad, yo ahora estoy deseando que esto termine y pueda volver a mis investigaciones tranquilamente-, suspiro, cogiendo la foto y admirándola por unos segundos antes de dársela de vuelta. -Es bastante guapa-.

-Ni lo pienses-, sentencio firme. -No le gustan mucho los humanos, nunca le han dado buenas experiencias y algunos días me hace creer que solo sabe golpearlos…Además es mi hermana, eres mono, pero no digno de ella-.

-No me gustaría acabar con una persona que me golpease porque si y odiase mi raza, no te preocupes, era solo un comentario.- Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por un segundo tras lo que había dicho, haciendo que parase la charla un segundo. -Y de hermano a hermana te entiendo, yo también tengo una pequeñeta y nadie será jamás lo bastante bueno…-

Los pájaros volaron, la distante lluvia que descargaban las nubes por el horizonte se silenció por un segundo y los animales de la tierra se ocultaron en sus agujeros, al tiempo que aquel disparo resonaba entre las plantas y las rocas.

Geber se sobresaltó al tiempo que vio el cuerpo de Lyra desplomarse en el suelo a un segundo apenas de aquel disparo. Se calló de culo al suelo, asustado, aferrando con fuerza el martillo si bien sabía, que no servía de nada contra las balas.

-Buenos días señor Geber-, se presentó de pronto, saliendo de entre la maleza que daba a el enorme afloramiento de granito blanco sobre el que se encontraba el geólogo. Vestido de forma militar, aquel sujeto de ascendencia europea le miraba con una leve y burlona sonrisa. -Permítame presentarme, soy Berlini, Gran Cultor al servicio del maestro, que me dijo que los encontraría aquí-. En ese punto se interrumpió un segundo, pues el italiano se había dado cuenta de cómo su rival miraba el rifle que portaba entre manos y el hacha de su cinto. -Oh, no se preocupe por esto amigo, el arma creada por Joao, el afamado armero arcano portugués, y una sola bala especial para que ningún abisal pudiera sobrevivir a ella, no es un peligro para su vida, solo quería quitar a esa amenaza del camino. Ahora, con las presentaciones concluidas, la gema por favor, sé que la lleva encima, o al menos, sabe su paradero exacto-.

Geber sin embargo, apenas podía emitir palabra alguna, mirando el cadáver sin vida de la segadora, desangrándose en el suelo. -Geber, no debe preocuparse, si colabora no solo estará ayudando al glorioso renacimiento de este mundo marchito, su reforja en un lugar donde nadie más tenga que sufrir, sino que además será perdonado y no sufrirá daño a mis manos, se lo juro, deje de lado a esa patética guardiana, se lo ruego-.

-La has matado…-Suspiro, levantándose y tragando saliva ruidosamente, dudando en su propia mente. Solo había dos opciones, o luchaba, o se rendía y le daba la gema. No era un héroe, lo sabía, a pesar de todo cada vez que la magia o las liminales aparecían en su vida el solo podía considerarse un monstruo por su pasado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable, o sabía que podía sentirse culpable, si lo de la gema era cierto, habría ayudado a provocar dolor a todos aquellos que le importaban. Al final, quizás fuera el miedo a lo que podía pasar si de la daba, a que podría ser pieza clave de su salvación por aquel asunto de la radiación, o quizás que como todo geólogo no podía entregar algo así sin más a un maniaco, pero se decidió. No sentía que fuera un héroe, solo un monstruo codicioso y destructivo, y así se iba a comportar.

-No te voy a dar la gema, ni muerto-. Dijo temblando, aferrando su martillo y respirando hondo, tratándose de concentrar para lo que vendría después.

-Profesor…Una última oportunidad para que reconsidere sus palabras, aun está a tiempo. Es mucho más fácil y rápido que colabore antes que tener que buscar en su mente muerta-, pronuncio con débil voz Berlini, acercando una de sus manos a su hacha de una mano y filo.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero no-, sonrió levemente, de puros nervios, mientras como respuesta GC asentía levemente con la cabeza y sacaba su arma, empezando ambos a dar vueltas alrededor de la enorme placa de piedra, esperando nerviosos el comienzo del combate.

Pasaron un minuto, dos, hasta que finalmente Geber estuvo tan cerca como para cargar un golpe en la vertical hacia GC, que evito con una finta que devolvió con un placaje lateral que impacto de lleno en el joven haciéndole trastabillar hacia la derecha, evitando más por suerte que por habilidad o planificación el filo del hacha que siguió al placaje.

Para cuando logro reincorporarse, Berlini se hacía acercado y aunque pudo detener el golpe del acero la patada que recibió en el estómago llego a tumbarle en el suelo, momento en que tuvo que alejarse rodando para evitar sufrir daños mayores. Pero GC no daba un solo segundo. Mientras su mente rebosaban los canticos que le habían recitado hasta la saciedad en la sede, su cuerpo arremetía una y otra vez contra el joven, haciéndolo retroceder entre asaltos hacia los límites de la improvisada arena rocosa, donde los árboles y arbustos empezaban de nuevo a dominar el ambiente. En la última embestida, Geber se quedó apoyado en contra de un árbol, de tal forma que cuando GC fue a golpearle, logro evitarlo lo bastante como para que el hacha se clavase en la madera. Solo unos instantes, pero suficiente para que el geólogo viera una oportunidad de tomar la delantera.

Fue lento. Si, el llevaba el ritmo ahora, pero era un ritmo reducido, tedioso y doloroso gracias a las heridas y el cansancio que se acumulaban, pues evitar la muerte antes mientras retrocedía no hacia sido fácil y GC no lo podía sencillo.

Chocaban los aceros, se repartían en cada hueco puñetazos y patadas sin el menor rastro de honor hasta dejarse ambos plagados de cortes, moratones y heridas abiertas que plagaban el húmedo suelo de roca volcánica con manchas de sangre.

Al final, sin embargo, el resultado no fue decidido cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando Geber parecía que podría resistir los embates de su contrincante, alejándose unos pasos para recuperar el aliento sin perder de vista al fanático, este alzo el brazo que sostenía su hacha, dando un paso adelante y engañando al geólogo que se intentó preparar para una carga frontal, pero su inexperiencia le jugó una mala pasada.

El hacha voló rauda por el aire de un fuerte lanzamiento, dejando claro el lento tiempo de reacción del joven. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el filo del arma se clavó de forma certera en su hombro izquierdo, cercenando ropa, carne y venas, hasta quedarse incrustada varios centímetros por debajo de la piel, rozando el hueso. Por la mera inercia del impacto, cayó al suelo de espaldas, soltando su martillo justo a su lado y llevando su mano a intentar sacar el hacha clavada en su carne, entre gritos de dolor.

No fue el quien acabo sacándosela, sino que fue la mano de Berlini que la extrajo de un fuerte tirón con un sonido húmedo, haciendo que la carne empezase a manar ríos rojos, apenas el joven tuvo unos segundos para cubrirse la herida como pudo con la ropa mientras soltaba improperios y se retorcía por el dolor. GC le cogió del cuello y lo levanto ligeramente, mientras él se agachaba sobre su cuerpo, deslizando el hacha por la mejilla izquierda del joven, dejando un pequeño corte a su lado, Geber intento con su mano libre, la otra de puro dolor apenas podía ni moverla, apartarle, golpearle en la cara, pero sin arma alguna ni garras parecía inmune a todo lo que el joven pudiera hacer, solo seguía esgrimiendo esa maniática sonrisa. Le miro a los ojos mientras levantaba el arma para un último golpe.

Y la mente de Geber se aceleró, recordando toda su vida, perdiéndose en esos míseros instantes en el pasado. Desde sus días de escuela, hasta el nacimiento de su hermanita, el mejor día que había vivido en su vida hasta muchos años más tarde cuando una wyvern hizo su aparición en ella, la universidad, África…Incluso en aquellos momentos, tras la terapia, una parte de su mente le decía que se lo merecía, que la muerte era un castigo apropiado por sus actos, desde los más lejanos, causa de su capacidad para enfadarse rápidamente, como los acontecimientos de la mansión. Su vista vislumbro incluso hasta ese día, repasando rápidamente todo hasta el momento presente.

Y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía un arma. Dolería, no sabía si funcionaria, pero en ese segundo de desesperación ni se paró a pensarlo. Alejo su mano del rostro de su agresor y se la llevo a su pantalón, donde por pura casualidad aun guardaba aquel vial de ácido concentrado. De un solo movimiento, un instante apenas antes de que le golpease para darle muerte le rompió la botella en la cara, justo en los ojos.

El grito que profirió, fue desgarrador, y se escuchó por toda la zona. El potente compuesto empezó a corroerle los ojos y la carne, haciendo burbujear sus corneas y humear su iris, mientras los cristales se hundían mas y más profundo en la carne a cada grito. Llevado por el instinto animal, se separó del joven, dejando caer su arma y luchando por arrancarse los cristales y refrescar sus globos oculares que ardían como un infierno. Del golpe apenas veía sombras difusas y manchas deformes cada vez más inexistentes, no se percató de los movimientos de Geber.

Por la pura inercia de la adrenalina, sin pensar, sin sentir sin importarle nada más, se levantó, con su mano buena agarro su piqueta y, a pesar de las quemaduras de ácido y los cristales que desfiguraban la carne de su mano, en un último extintor agarro el mango de polímeros y, con la parte acabada en punta, dirigió un único golpe hacia el cuello del fanático.

GC vio, o más bien sintió, su garganta atravesada por la pica de acero, justo por detrás de la tráquea. Cuando la sangre empezó a manar de la herida, Geber levanto la pierna derecha y empujo en el pecho de Berlini, de forma que el acero desgarro sus venas y doblo su tráquea, al no tener filo salió deslizándose por donde había entrado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Al sentir como las energías le abandonaban, solo pudo emitir un débil sonido de su garganta destrozada, antes de caer al suelo inerte. -Gracias por todo, maestro-.

Por su lado, Geber no estaba mejor. Tenía una enorme herida abierta, profunda y que no paraba de sangrar, así como innumerables cortes y moratones que estaban poniendo a su cuerpo al límite, por no hablar de que tenía una mano plagada de pequeños cristales y quemada de puro acido. Sonriendo por la poca alegría que le daba la victoria, no tardo en sentir de nuevo el dolor cuando la adrenalina empezó a desparecer de su sangre, suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo sucumbiera al final y su mente se cerrara para evitar esos últimos y agónicos momentos, dejando caer el cuerpo hacia atrás con los últimos recodos de conciencia, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se levantó de golpe, incorporándose, solo para retorcerse de dolor y volver a tumbarse, mientras la conciencia volvía a él. Se miró tan pronto como pudo recordar que había pasado. Estaba casi desnudo, cubierto de vendajes en todas sus heridas y con algo que parecían cataplasmas y ungüentos por todo su cuerpo y solo con sus calzoncillos. Estaba tumbado sobre una toalla roja y cuando miro a su alrededor, vio un cuarto pequeño, polvoriento y desgastado, con algunos muebles rotos y plagado de botes y cajitas. Había una puerta cerca de sus pies y un balcón, con barandas blancas desconchadas que daba a un enorme valle entre dos montañas que no supo identificar. Y ahí, sentada, en el balcón, mirando el paisaje y el sol atardeciendo y tiñéndolo todo de naranja, estaba Rowana, con un pequeño tarro que bien parecía una urna ornamental egipcia para guardar órganos, a su lado.

-Estuviste durmiendo casi una semana-, espeto, levantándose con dificultad y dirigiéndose a una bolsa que tenía sobre un mueble. -Os encontré cuando ese tipo pego el berrido, has tenido suerte, casi no sobreviviste-. Sonaba indiferente, cansada, puede que incluso algo triste. Tras aquellas palabras le lanzo a las piernas una especie de bollo cubierto en azúcar que había sacado del bolso y volvió a sentarse al lado de la urna.

Geber no dijo nada. El rugido de su estómago al oler aquella azucarada delicia horneada hizo desaparecer el resto del mundo mientras la engullía a ritmo forzado. Cuando acabo y se sacudió las migas de sus vendas y su pecho, fue cuando se permitió hablar. -Gr-Gracias Rowana, me has salvado la vida-. Intentó levantarse, pero apenas si pudo acomodarse, antes de que una espina de preocupación asolase su mente. -¿Y Lyra? ¿Y la gema?-

Rowana se tomó un segundo para responder, sin girar la cabeza. -La gema esta en tu maleta. Tras estabilizarte pase por tu cuarto y recogí todo lo importante…Y Lyra-. Con la garra de su dedo índice dio un par de toques a la urna que tenía al lado, haciéndoselo comprender al joven al instante.

-Lo siento-. Su mirada bajo y su voz se tornó pesada. -¿Era tu amiga no?-

-Supongo que si-, elevo la mirada al lento atardecer y al cielo naranja. -Pero se ganaba la vida luchando contra esos tipos, estaba concienciada de que esto acabaría pasando. Y al final, puedes seguir guardando la gema, no fue una muerte inútil-.

-¿Qué quieres que guarde que?- Exclamo, todo lo alto que dejaban sus debilitados músculos le dejaban.

-Escucha, esa roca nunca estará a salvo conmigo-. Empezó a decir, serena, conciliadora. -Pero tú, la conoces de una forma que nadie antes lo hizo, puedes estudiarla, quizás descubrir algo. Yo usare mis contactos para esparcir rumores y desinformación, nadie sabrá nunca lo que ha pasado entre nosotros tres en esta ciudad, ni que tu guardas esa gema, solo tú y yo. Además, ¿decías de ir a trabajar a Japón? Se de algunos allí que te ayudaran con todo este problema mágico y liminal que no terminas de comprender. Esto no es una sugerencia por cierto, es la única opción para que la muerte de Lyra no caiga en vano, junto con esa pieza del puzle. Considéralo una forma de pagarme por salvarte la vida-.

Geber se desplomo sobre la toalla, en silencio, pensando. No le hacía ascos a poder estudiar una muestra así de interesante de por sí, pero a la vez esa roca en concreto…De todas formas qué sentido tendría replicar, no tenía fuerzas para oponerse y además, por desgracia en cierto sentido, sentía que se lo debía. Resignado, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejo el tiempo pasar, durante unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- Pregunto al final, cada cual mirando distantemente a un punto del mundo.

-Esperaremos unos días más hasta que te recuperes del todo. La ciudad aun es un caos y se siguen sucediendo conflictos y rescates, y ya no solo de esos zelotes, sino de otros buitres que han intentado aprovechar el caos. No será difícil inventarte una historia. Tengo otro coche para llevarte al aeropuerto, en cuando lleguemos a Europa nos separaremos y cuando llegues a Japón te estaré esperando para presentarte a las personas adecuadas. Para bien o para mal, nos estaremos encontrando a lo largo de nuestra vida seguramente, al menos puedo sacarte algún provecho-. Rio amargamente por un segundo, antes de retumbarse y quedarse mirando a Geber. -Quizás y todo acabemos siendo amigos-, empezaba a animarse, se le notaba en el tono de voz, un poco más distante de la tristeza según hablaba y miraba al joven.

-Y eso fue todo-. Respiro pesadamente el joven, mientras se relejaba un poco, sentando en la mesa y cruzando las manos, sin mirar directamente a la wyvern que esperaba aun en el sofá abrazada a Charnela. -Después de eso volví a casa y al poco saque todos los papeles para trabajar en Japón, aunque la idea inicial no era quedarme aquí toda la vida acabo por gustarme. Como prometió al volver me ayudo a montar todo este laboratorio y me presento a ciertos contactos, como Daiging que me ayuda con suministros o Aurora, que es una empresaria de un reino de elementales y me da una beca por mis estudios de las piedras de agua. Ahora mismo Berlini ha vuelto y sabe que tengo la piedra, y por si fuera poco solo el, engaño a la hermana de Lyra, Laela, haciéndole creer que yo mate a su hermana. Ella está furiosa, y a el no puedo dársela por lo que sabes, de modo que llevo meses contratando mercenarios, principalmente de Brutal Corp, para luchar contra él. Y bueno, eso es el último pedazo de mi vida que no sabías, que nunca te conté. Si queda algo más, será una minucia sin importancia que no recuerdo en este instante. Pero nada más tan grande-.

La wyvern con calma dejo a Charnela en el suelo, mientras se acariciaba el rostro con las alas. De sus labios solo salió una pregunta. -Y esa gema… ¿Esta aquí?-

En lugar de simplemente responder, el joven se levantó y fue hacia el cajón inferior de la mesa, donde guardaba numerosas muestras, sacando de allí una roca del tamaño del cráneo de charnela, plagada de poros y de color gris, como una especie de piedra pómez. Con ella en la mano se dirigió al flexo que tenía en su mesa de estudio y recogió un imán, que parecía un velociraptor pequeño con la cola deformada. Mientras se acercaba a Erin, examino la roca, e inserto la cola del raptor en uno de los poros, girando hasta escuchar un ligero click. -Busque suficiente mena de plomo para rodearla de dos centímetros de capa protectora-, explicaba al acercarse, abriendo la roca como una cajita y desvelando la gema en su interior. -Y luego Rowana le hizo unos encantamientos o algo para protegerla más…Hasta donde yo sé es imposible saber que está dentro por método alguno, solo yo, Rowana y ahora tú sabéis que existe y donde se guarda-.

-¿Eso no me pondrá en peligro?- Sentencio, mirándola sin atreverse a tocarla.

-No, ellos no saben nada, y es lo que mantiene esta guerra en ello. Me necesitan vivo para que se lo diga, y a ti también, saben que eres lo único que me ata ahora mismo a este país. Sin ti me iría a perderme en el mundo para que no la encontrasen-. Mientras lo decía, cerro la caja y se apresuró a guardarla en su sitio, entre las otras muestras.

-Si tan importante es todo, quizás perderte por el mundo es lo que deberías hacer. Sabes que puedo cuidarme a mi misma-.

-Sí, pero si me voy para empezar perderías el valor a sus ojos como elemento que me retiene localizable, y para con tu familia y trabajo, sería difícil explicar porque simplemente he desaparecido. Además eventualmente me encontrarían. Al final irme supondría más molestias que quedarme-. Erin ya se había levantado, acompañada de Charnela. Se hallaba frente a frente con el geólogo mientras hablaba. -Y tampoco estaría bien dejándote sola, aunque te puedas valer por tu cuenta. Claro, que si quieres irte con otro anfitrión o a tu casa tras todo esto, lo entenderé-.

-Andemos-, fue lo primero que dijo, tras mirar como el joven agachaba la cabeza. Cruzo sus alas a la espalda y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, seguido por la mascota y Geber. -No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Con o sin fanáticos. Pero tú…Tu confesión ha sido decepcionante-.

-Lo sé-, interrumpió el joven, desviando la mirada al lado contrario de la wyvern. -Lo he hecho todo mal-.

-No todo. No te culpo por las muertes. Por lo que me contaste en más de un caso se lo merecían o fue un accidente, además en mi cultura, y especialmente para mi, una vida humana no es lo más valioso del mundo. No matamos porque si, tampoco somos monstruos, pero he derramado sangre y seria hipócrita por mi parte el enfadarme contigo por hacerlo de la forma en que lo hiciste. Otra cosa seria sí, no sé, hubieras sacrificado ritualmente a una docena de niños a ese monstruo abisal, eso me enfadaría…No, el problema aquí, es que no me lo has dicho.

Entendería que no me lo hubieras contado en los primeros meses, cuando era simplemente una idiota. Pero cuando me hablabas de África o de la India, de los congresos y visitas, de Rowana y de este estudio, me escondías la verdad, me mentías. Puedo entender que lo hicieras porque tenías miedo, es lo mismo que sentía yo cuando decidí confesarte todo mi pasado, o porque no quieres recordar. Pero para bien o para mal es algo que ha condicionado quien eres, tu vida entera y más en estos días y yo no sabía nada más que una mentira.

Si, se que es algo extraño que me moleste tanto por ocultarte la verdad cuando yo misma no te dije nada de mis motivos y razones hasta hace unas horas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme engañada, y esa es la peor parte de todo esto. No voy a decir que lo demás no tiene importancia, necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y ver cómo me posiciono con todo, pero puedo soportar que matases por accidente o necesidad, que te engañasen, que una criminal te chantajease, que un "amigo" tuyo sepa algo de magia, incluso todo el lio de la leyenda y los fanáticos, quizás porque es el tipo de cosas que llevo leyendo e imaginándome desde pequeña…Pero no puedo soportar tan fácilmente que me mintieras a la cara.

La confianza que te tenia, te la ganaste día a día, lentamente en condiciones que nadie más habría soportado más de unos segundos. Me diste una gran vida y todo el apoyo y el cariño y la comprensión que podría desear tan lejos de casa, hasta que al final conseguiste lo que jamás habría esperado y me enamoraste. Pero descubrir tan tarde esto…

Tu pasado me ha dejado en shock. Y más sabiendo que alguien te quiere hacer tanto mal. Ahora mismo siento a la vez ganas de llorar y de matar a ese malnacido, no sé cómo será el día a día ahora que se eso y que está pasando lo que está pasando, estoy empezando a temer por tu vida y odio tener miedo. Desde que tengo conciencia he tenido que acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi familia y mis amigas pudieran no volver de una cacería, y creía que no tendría que pasar lo mismo contigo.

Pretendía darte tu regalo del solsticio hoy. Pero no me siento capaz. Estoy enfadada, tengo miedo, pena, no sé si abrazarte o golpearte, ahora tenemos un criminal que nos quiere muertos, y temas entre las alas que parecen sacado de uno de los libros de la Dragona Blanca. No sé qué pensar o que sentimientos tener. Salvo uno, uno que no necesito consultar con la almohada-.

Para cuando llego a ese punto, ya habían llegado al cuarto de Erin, que esperaba con la ventana cerrada y la cama tamaño matrimonio hecha. Geber se sentó a un lado, mientras la wyvern hacía lo propio en el otro, sin mirarse.

-Me has engañado, y la confianza es extremadamente importante para mí. Tampoco quiero perder a alguien como tú, pero siento ahora mismo que no te conozco, que casi eres un extraño. Yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto y tu tiempo para demostrarme por qué debería darte otra oportunidad

Termina el conflicto con Berlini, dile a los mercenarios que golpeen más duro y mientras tanto, en el tiempo que tengamos que temer de que alguien nos apunte con una pistola por la calle, demuéstrame una vez más porque confié en ti en su momento, porque llegaste a enamorarme y espero que entonces no sienta precisamente esto-.

Erin se tumbó en la cama de golpe, mirando a las estrellas por la ventana cuyas cortinas dejaban algo que ver en la calle. -Dormiré, duerme tú también ahora. Mañana, cuando este descansada y tranquila tendrás que ayudarme a hacer frente a todas las emociones y preguntas que me has dado. Buenas noches Geber-.

Y el joven se quedó allí, sentado, sintiendo levemente los movimientos y la respiración de la wyvern, pensando. ¿De verdad se la merecía? ¿De verdad podía aspirar a su perdón? El haberla engañado y decepcionado le dolía más incluso que las vidas que había arrebatado, después de todo Rowana no estaba en lo cierto. Aún se acordaba de cada una, incluso tras India cuando tenía que hacerlo, no era más fácil, solo había conocido una forma de obtener la paz verdadera tras sus pecados, y pasaba por las alas de su wyvern. No podía evitar dudar, preguntarse, temer. Había tanto en juego, la gema, su vida, la paz que necesitaba. Y a pesar de todo se sentía como una marioneta, no había elegido encontrar la gema, ni conocer a Rowana y Lyra ni meterse en todo eso. ¿Acaso siquiera tenía elección? Si hubiera declinado la oferta de ir a trabajar con Abiodun, la gema seguiría perdida y hubiera conocido a Erin igual, solo que sin todo ese pasado que le condenaba y lastraba al final.

Durante largo rato pensó en todo aquello, le dio vueltas y mas vueltas hasta que no pudo mas y el cansancio de hizo mella. Lentamente se dejo caer al otro extremo de la cama, de espaldas a ella. -Buenas noches Erin-. Susurro apenas mientras cerraba los ojos.

Para acabar el momento, Charnela, que había estado esperando pacientemente a un lado, se subió a la cama con sus dueños, que ni se habían molestado en taparse y simplemente descansaban sobre el colchón. Tumbándose a sus pies y deseando a sus amos, en un leve aullido, buenas noches.


	27. En profundidad

**Y, finalmente, empezamos el arco dos. En este día casi especial (creo que es un día más tarde del cumpleaños oficial de Zombina), espero que todos disfruten de este pequeño escrito. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y hastapronto!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

El sol se elevó de nuevo, ajeno a los problemas de los mortales, sobre aquellas tierras bañado a todos con su cálida luz.

Charnela fue la primera. Si bien no tardó mucho en reacomodarse sobre la cama y ceder de nuevo al sueño. Para cuando Erin abrió los ojos la perreta la esperaba sentada, delante de ella en el suelo, esgrimiendo una sonrisa canina pura y sin tapujos que le saco un destello de felicidad a la wyvern apenas la vio.

-Buenos días Charnela-, respondió acariciándole la cabeza con el ala durante unos largos y preciosos segundos, aun con la memoria en blanco sobre todo lo acontecido el día anterior. -Buenos días Geb…- Cuando se giró, esperando ver al joven que en su momento le había robado el corazón y con el que ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse, solo vio las sabanas removidas y arrugadas, testigas mudas de que alguien había dormido allí. Sin embargo no había rastro del geólogo. En medio de todo aquel silencio, aquellos momentos pasados golpearon la mente de Erin como un rayo, dejándole claro de nuevo que nada de lo que había pasado era un sueño.

Son un suspiro se empezó a levantar lentamente de la cama, dedicándole a la perreta sendas dosis de amor y caricias que ayudaban a cargar con los pensamientos e inseguridades que, por primera vez en años, la asaltaban. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba. Claro que a menos que Geber le demostrase que no era digno, cosa que esperaba no sucediera, quería verlo con vida. ¿Eso significaría que tendría que luchar, quizás quitar vidas en un futuro próximo? Había derramado sangre desde que aprendió a volar, no pensaba diferenciar entre mercenarios enemigos y bestias del desierto. Aquel pensamiento era especialmente cierto cuando, según la ley de las Hijas del Desierto, cuando alguien busca hacer tanto daño y traer el dolor y la muerte que ese grupo pensaba traer, tenías él derecho de cortar sus vidas. Claro que sabía que seguramente no tendría que hacerlo, dado que Brutal Corp debería de poder encargarse. Quizás al final solo fueran un par de meses de salir casi nada de casa. Aunque le gustaría volar un mínimo de vez en cuando, eso tampoco suponía mucho problema. Si había soportado dos meses enjaulada en un sótano alejado de toda luz y con el único contacto humano de un tío encapuchado que venía a traerle comida y agua, podía soportar dos meses en una cómoda casa con su mascota y la persona que, de demostrarse digno, compartiría su vida con ella.

Mientras se ponía una camisa y pantalones grises algo desgastados para andar por casa y le pegaba un par de buenos tragos a una botella de agua que tenía al lado de su mesilla, solo llego clara a la conclusión de que pediría a Geber que le enseñase más sobre esos experimentos y estudios que comprendían traer la luz de la ciencia sobre supersticiones y misterios normalmente asociados, sin más explicación, a la magia.

Al salir al pasillo y empezar a bajar las escaleras se le adelanto la mascota, que salió disparada hacia la cocina mientras la nariz de la wyvern captaba con fuerza una mezcla de olores dulces, calientes y frutales. Cuando llego al origen de aquellas sensaciones, descubrió a Geber mimando a Charnela como si no hubiera un mañana, deteniéndose solo para terminar de llenar su cuenco. Sobre la mesa estaba por un lado su kebab, al final la noche anterior no se lo habían comido, y una bandeja con tortitas y una taza de sangre de cerdo especiada, el desayuno que ella solía tomar todas las mañanas.

Al verlo ahí, por un segundo se olvidó de todo. De las mentiras y engaños, de las verdades ocultas y secretos guardados. Por un segundo, al verlo ahí, se le escapo una sonrisa sincera. Su rostro sin embargo, no tardo en cambiar. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía simplemente hacer como si nada tras todos los descubrimientos. De forma que mientras avanzaba por el desayuno simplemente formulo un saludo seco y formal.

-Hola-.

-Ho-Hola Erin, buenos días-. Respondió el joven, girándose de pronto, dado que no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven hasta ese momento. Se levantó de dejarle el cuenco a Charnela, que ya andaba medio vacío apenas unos segundos después de llenarlo, y se acercó un paso, con las manos juntas y nerviosas en su espalda. -Te he…Te he preparado el desayuno Ama, espero que le guste-. La forma de hablar y la pose eran similares a las que hacia hace tiempo, cuando la rutina dominaba sus vidas con calma y paz, pero la tristeza en su voz hacía pensar, que casi se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Gracias-, respondió secamente, sentándose en su sitio y muy lentamente empezando a comer, sin levantar la mirada del plato. No se sentía cómoda mirándole a los ojos en esos momentos.

Geber por su parte se sentó también. Desde que su relación se había vuelto más amable y tranquila solía sentarse en su lado, pero aquel día se limitó a colocarse enfrente de ella, como en el pasado más distante. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras se comía el kebab frío que tenía, era de sobra dado que no tenía más hambre.

El silencio del desayuno solo fue roto por la perreta que, sin lograr comprender todos los problemas sentimentales que sus amos sufrían, ladraba y aullaba intentando levantar sus ánimos. Al terminar de comer fue corriendo a recoger uno de sus juguetes, una ardilla de plástico para morder y golpear. La mascota ladrándole al juguete y mordiéndolo repetidamente fue lo único que se escuchó junto a cubiertos y las ocasionales caricias durante aquellos largos minutos.

-Tengo que comprobar unas muestras. Estaré abajo-. Geber se levantó tras decir esas palabras, arrugando el papel de aluminio que había envuelto su desayuno y tirándolo en la papelera de camino al estudio del sótano, rompiendo al final el silencio.

Erin por su parte, una vez sola, termino el desayuno y se quedó un rato sin decir o hacer nada, sentada en la silla de la cocina. Tardo casi veinte minutos, pero al final se decidió, levantándose y encaminándose hacia donde estaba su casero, dejando a la cánida en el piso superior a sus anchas entre el sofá y la ardilla de plástico.

Al entrar otra vez en aquella habitación le recorrió un escalofrío, recuerdo de lo que ayer mismo allí había vivido. Geber estaba sentado en una silla con ruedas, en el centro de aquella mesa enorme que destacaba en la habitación. Tenía una pequeña piedra azulada entre las manos, que observaba con detenimiento con una lupa de mano. Había pequeñas pausas en observarla para dispensar sobre sus planas superficies pequeñas gotas de un líquido amarillento translucido que tenía en un botellín cercano. Irrumpió todas sus actividades cuando vio a la wyvern acercándose.

-Erin...Hola-, casi susurro aquellas palabras mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en un taburete que había traído desde su posición cercana a la puerta.

-Hola-, aquellas palabras le hicieron dejar en la mesa la pequeña muestra, girándose para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez desde que se despertaron. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto con un tono neutro. -¿Esto son zafiros?-

-No realmente. Esto es mineral Aqua. Que es una forma rebuscada de llamar a las supuestas piedras elementales de ese elemento. ¿Te comente que las estaba investigando no?- Sus últimas palabras vinieron tiznadas con un ligero aire de miedo y esperanza.

-Si, por petición de…¿Aurora verdad?- Dijo acercándose un poco a Geber y posando un ala sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente las muestras de un azul brillante distribuidas por la mesa.

-Sí. La conocí cuando Rowana vino a visitarme tras asentarme en el país. Por aquel entonces había empezado a estudiar y experimentar en serio con las muestras que disponía. Me fije en que el mineral de Aqua que había encontrado tenía lo que parecían restos de la forma de caparazones y conchas que identifique primariamente como moluscos de agua salada. Cuando me percaté de que tienen una estructura interna única, la causante de las propiedades anómalas que tienen, intente replicarla a partir de biomicritas, rocas de carbonatos con gran contenido de restos generados por organismos. Y en cierta medida lo logre. Eran muestras pequeñas que apenas mostraban los nuevos cristales en una fracción de su masa, pero fue suficiente para despertar su interés cuando nos presentó. Ella es una especie de empresaria en su país de origen y según me dijo el Aqua es un recurso mineral bastante importante allí. Me propuso darme una beca de investigación a cambio de que mantuviera los procesos en secreto y le fuera proporcionando mineral. En cuando investigue lo suficiente para asegurarme que no me estaba haciendo un Abiodun dos, acepte-.

-No es humana, ¿verdad?-

-Elemental de hielo. Es una de las razones por las que viene poco, no le agradan las temperaturas más tropicales-. Tras hacer aquella aclaración el silencio se instauro por unos momentos entre los dos, tintado de la incomodidad que permeaba el ambiente desde ayer. Nervioso por continuar hablando, por darle a la wyvern las respuestas y la información que parecía querer, busco desesperado por su mesa hasta dar en una pequeña muestra su respuesta. -Mira, aquí estoy demostrando el proceso-. Con cuidado, se levantó ligeramente para traer bajo la mirada de la wyvern un matraz que contenía una solución translucida y verdosa donde se encontraba una pequeña piedra, de no más del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa roca?- En su voz se dejó ver un deje de curiosidad, que provoco un suspiro de calma al geólogo. Parecía que no iba muy desencaminado cuando pensaba que Erin quería saber más sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tratándola con ácido. Tener compuestos que ataquen y deterioren muestras siempre son formas valiosas de obtener resultados-. Desde el fondo de la mesa, empezó a señalar diversos frascos que tenía, guardados con cuidado y etiquetados con una ristra de información escrita a mano en tinta negra. -Tengo casi todos los ácidos seguros de almacenar y de venta comercial, y también algunos que he desarrollado con los años. Tras todo esto tengo suficiente conocimiento de química para poder presentarme a una licenciatura, si no estuviera tan ocupado-, dijo riendo levemente. Se detuvo cuando vio como la wyvern no mostraba emoción alguna, se limitaba a mirarle con sus ojos sin brillo. -Bueno, tengo clorídrico, sulfúrico, uno a base de carbono y boro que se come las "piedras de alma" como si fueran mantequilla caliente…Parte de mi trabajo de investigación es averiguar cómo transformar la caliza en Aqua mas rápido, y vi hace tiempo que un baño en acido antes de sufrir la presión ayuda. Actualmente uso un ácido basado en selenio, pero tengo muchos matraces ocupados intentando comprobar si hay alguno más efectivo-. En ese punto se retiró hacia atrás con la silla, dejando ver una pequeña caja de metal que encajaba bajo la mesa. Parecía conectada a la red eléctrica y le dio un par de golpecitos para enfatizar su importancia. –Este aparatejo de aquí lo uso para simular las presiones y temperaturas a las que se forma el mineral en estado natural. La clave siempre es conseguir la estructura cristalina adecuada, una simetría interna extraña e inusual es la fuente de la mayoría de sucesos anormales asociados a los minerales…-

Erin en ese momento ladeo la cabeza, dejando caer una leve risa con un resoplido. -No me jodas Geber. Todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que hay encima ahora y sigues hablando y haciendo de geólogo como el primer día, como si nada de lo que me dijiste fuera importante o fuera verdad-.

-Sé que es difícil asimilar cambios y verdades como esta Erin, después de todo fue lo que pase yo. Esto es parte de mi trabajo aún y no es tan diferente de lo que hacen mis colegas en la universidad, solo que con otros materiales y técnicas. Si me permites un consejo no trates de abarcar demasiado, no hay tiempo límite ve poco a poco. Yo me abrume mucho el primer día, y el segundo y el tercero…-

-Ya…- La wyvern se giró un segundo, desviando la mirada hacia las muestras que reposaban inertes en los tarros de ácido. -Admito que esto de "cultivar", si se puede decir así, rocas es interesante, no he oído nunca antes de algo parecido…-.

-Lo es, es la base de mi trabajo en los últimos años y no solo para Aurora. Encontré una roca, rosalmina, que es bastante sencilla de recolectar y fabricar y tiene excelentes propiedades regenerativas…-

-Entiendo que estés nervioso e intranquilo, pero no me interrumpas Geber, por favor-.

-Sí, claro. Perdona Erin-.

-Como decía, me es interesante ver como aplicas la ciencia a esto, pero saber cómo cambias la estructura interna de una roca no es lo que necesito saber ahora. Lo que tengo que saber ahora son, en resumen, dos cosas-. Se pauso un segundo, acercando un poco más su silla hasta Geber, mirándole a los brazos y piernas, donde algún pequeño parche enrojecido de piel se podía ver. -Primero quiero saber, como nos libramos de la amenaza de Berlini. Por más que lo piense no me siento cómoda viviendo con un no muerto y fanático religioso intentando matarnos o algo peor para conseguir reunirse con su amo-.

-Matándole a el primero-. Respondió simplemente, con una palabra que le habría roto hacia años. -Nunca es mi opción favorita, pero en este caso es la única que hay. Con el fuera todos los remanentes de alto nivel del culto deberían caer con facilidad y sin un líder tan "dedicado" volver a despistar a los que queden de esa creencia como hicimos en el pasado con mentiras y desinformación debería ser fácil-.

-No ayudas a sentirme mejor si cada dos palabras cuelas un "debería", "quizás", "podría"...-

-Es difícil estar seguro de esto Erin. El culto está debilitado tras siglos de batallar contra la línea de sangre de Lyra y otros rivales. Solo el imperio criminal de GC les está dando vida ahora en esta parte del mundo. Por desgracia a menos que se fusionen todos los dirigentes en uno solo y les pueda aplastar la cabeza con mi martillo puede ser una tarea que lleve años el quitar de en medio a todos los peligros potenciales. Sin embargo todo empieza y acaba con Berlini, sin él solo será cuestión de tiempo-.

-Un tiempo en el que seguiremos sin poder sentirnos seguros ni en nuestra propia con un escalofrío tras darse cuenta de que había dormido muy tranquila sin pensar en que podrían ir a por ellos en su morada- ¿O entre la magia que has estudiado hasta volverla ciencia tienes un proyector de escudos portátil?-

-Nuestra casa es a prueba de maleantes, por eso no debes preocuparte-. Ante su mirada de incredulidad y duda, el joven continuó. -Tras que Aurora me "contratase" por así decirlo, dado que el trabajo lo llevaba a cabo en este laboratorio decidió que quería proteger su inversión. Entre ella y Daiging rodearon nuestra casa con runas de rechazo, que actúan como un campo de fuerza ante cualquier humano o liminal que intente entrar salvo para ella, yo y tú. Así como cualquiera que sea nuestro amigo familiar o que venga de acompañante de alguno de estos.

No es infalible, nada lo es, pero si intentan romperlo deberían de causar suficiente estruendo como para que pueda llamar a Brutal Corp o hundirles el martillo en la cabeza, incluso aunque este profundamente dormido. El problema sería en todo caso que no para balas, pero me quieren vivo, no las usarán-.

-Espero que estés seguro de eso-. Diría, dejando entrever que estaba algo molesta por los recuerdos que de pronto habían surgido en su mente. -No quiero despertarme un día de nuevo cargada de cadenas y encerrada en un sótano sin luz -. Su voz sonó tan fuerte que casi grito. Había dejado atrás con el tiempo y el apoyo de Geber esos dos meses de tinieblas, pero las nuevas perspectivas despertaban malos recuerdos en su mente.

-Estoy seguro-, diría tranquilizador, intentando por un segundo cogerle de la mano antes de recular de su intento. -Actualmente la única persona que ha logrado entrar sin ser una amiga o familiar directa eres tú, el día que nos conocimos…Y creo porque me gustaste más de lo que podía admitir en aquel momento. Algo que, contigo aquí, ya no es un problema-.

Tras aquel último comentario se hizo el silencio. Lentamente con el paso de los minutos Geber volvió a trabajar, consultando libros, tomando apuntes y analizando cada muestra y cada paso, mientras Erin le miraba indiferente desde el asiento de al lado.

-Me faltan ignimbritas-. Hablo al final, rompiendo el sonido de los papeles y los lápices al escribir. -No debí de calcular bien la cantidad que me quedaba y la necesito para el experimento de los diferentes sustratos y como afectan a la diagénesis…Sé que no podremos salir mucho de casa de normal y con la misma libertad en las próximas semanas o meses, pero si quieres, podemos ir al bosque ahora, conozco una zona donde aflora y puedo picar un poco. Nos escoltarían miembros de BC de forma que deberíamos estar a salvo…¿Qué me dices?-

Erin le miro por unos segundos, dudosa, pensativa. Finalmente suspiro, moviendo ligeramente las membranas de sus alas que pedían extenderse y volar un poco.-Supongo que me vale. Voy a ponerme algo para el campo mientras vas haciendo las llamadas pertinentes-. Dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto a coger algo de ropa cómoda y resistente para el campo, así como una gorra para que los rayos de sol primaverales no le cegasen la vista, dado que aquel día había amanecido sin nubes.

Cuando bajo tras cambiarse, comprobó cómo su casero había salido del sótano y se encontraba en la cocina, de la que provenía un cierto olor a aceite y queso. Al asomarse le vio guardando en una mochila verde lo que parecían varios bocadillos de diversa índole envueltos en papel de aluminio, junto con botellas de agua y dulces varios. Charnela se encontraba a su lado, mordisqueando lo que parecía un enorme salchichón que seguramente le había facilitado el joven, que ya estaba vestido de campo.

-Es posible que estemos fuera hasta la noche. Ya pasaba suficiente hambre los días de campo donde se me olvidaba echarme el almuerzo-, comento mientras cerraba la mochila y se acercaba a la wyvern. -Tenemos un equipo de escolta viniendo para acá, en media hora a lo mucho se presentaran y nos llevarán en un auto blindado hacia las afueras. No deberíamos tener problemas-.

Con un gesto de aprobación la wyvern dedico su mirada a Charnela, que respondió rápidamente a los gestos de acercarse que le indicaba la joven aun con su embutido entre los dientes. -A todo esto, ¿qué pasara con Charnela? Los huskys son muy activos y necesitan salir de paseo, mucho-.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo salir con ella de normal y contratar escolta todos los días no saldría a cuenta en estos momentos. Pero entre la cinta de correr que tenemos en el minigimnasio y el jardín debería de poder cansarla lo suficiente. En cuando todo acabe la llevare de nuevo por toda la ciudad-.

Erin asintió con desgana, sabiendo que tampoco podrían hacer mucho más y, recogiéndola en brazos, se la llevó al sofá a continuar jugando con la pequeña mientras Geber se dedicaba a terminar los pocos preparativos que quedaban, llenando otra mochila de útiles varios que necesitarían en el campo para volver las ignimbritas a bien.

Como habían prometido, la escolta llego puntualmente en algo menos de media hora. Ya cargados con las mochilas y dejando a Charnela cómoda y tranquila, salieron a la entrada donde les esperaba un figura conocida para escoltarles.

-Espera…¡Roberto! No esperaba que…¿Trabajas para Brutal Corp?- Indico el geólogo mientras salía, alegre en parte por el rostro amigo, mientras le tendía la mano.

-¡Mira nadamas! Si son Geber y Erin, que placer verlos de nuevo, parece que ahora respondo a sus órdenes –Roberto se acercó desde un Chevrolet que esperaba junto a la entrada a estrecharle la mano.- Ya llevo un tiempo en BrutalCorp, mis buenas acciones en el pasado me ayudaron a lograr este trabajo.

Apareciendo por la entrada, una enorme arachne se acercó a Roberto, agachándose para poder susurrarle al oído. -¿Los conoces?-

-Si Janet, son unos buenos conocidos, hemos charlado en ocasiones y compartido alguna comida –. Dijo mirando a su compañera. -Bueno, señor Geber, se nos fue asignado escoltarlo a cualquiera que sea su destino, no se me entrego un itinerario así que supongo que usted marcara el camino, mi compañero Sloan y Dina los acompañaran en la Suburban, el resto del equipo estará en el Mamba, cuidaremos de sus espaldas, cuando quieran partir solo díganlo-.

-Les estábamos esperando para salir, podemos irnos ya-. El geólogo se mostraba calmado, a diferencia que su compañera, que había mantenido los ojos fijos en los mercenarios desde que llegaron, desconfiada, a punto de saltar cuando se acercaron para formar un círculo protector, que tenían que hacer según su protocolo. Llego a mirar a Geber con ojos interrogativos, y solo se calmó un poco cuando este asintió levemente. Se había hecho el sorprendido cuando vio a Rob como parte de aquel grupo paramilitar, pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que conocía de su trabajo gracias a sus reuniones de trabajo con Takeo. Le había pedido específicamente a él para estar seguro de que nadie pinchaba la línea y les tendían una trampa. Con la wyvern más calmada se dirigieron hacia el auto, aunque como medida ultima de prevención fingió el joven caerse y golpear sin querer, antes de quedar de rodillas en el suelo, la pierna metálica de Roberto, un detalle que una cambiaformas no sabría reproducir, dado que nunca había sido nombrado en ninguno de los contratos o llamadas a Bc. Una vez pedidas las disculpas y con la confianza plena, entro al coche, colocándose junto con Erin, la cual aún se mostraba algo desconfiada de los extraños. Al menos sabía tras la revancha contra Roberto antes del viaje al Gobi que si era necesario, podría ganarle sin problemas.

-Salgas como si fueran al Aizawa y luego tuerzan a la izquierda antes de llegar en la tienda de muebles. Todo recto hasta salir de la ciudad, si hacen el favor. Nuestro destino hoy es la montaña-.

-Como diga jefe-. Sloan con un pesado suspiro se sentó en el sitio del conductor y tomo el volante con una mano y la radio con la otra. -Aquí Sloan, estamos por arrancar- Desde el otro lado de la radio pequeñas voces indistinguibles a apenas un metro de distancia surgían, aparentemente dando instrucciones a los demás miembros del equipo, como a Dina que se sentó en la fila de asientos tras Geber y Erin.-Pues si está bien y no se dio muy duro al caer estamos listos para salir, pero tenga cuidado la próxima vez-, aconsejo Sloan mientras el motor empezaba a rugir.

-Lo tendré, no se preocupe-. Geber intento relajarse en su asiento pero era difícil, Erin aún estaba algo nerviosa y mentiría al decir que él no lo estaba, a pesar de todas las precauciones. En otro momento le hubiera gustado acurrucarse con ella como hacían tras los sucesos del desierto, pero ninguno de los dos se sentiría cómodo con aquello.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos de viaje, fue Erin la que rompió el silencio tras hartarse de observar en silencio a Dine. -Apenas he visto magnus fuera de casa. ¿De que tribu eres? De la mía no seguro, soy la única que ha venido a Japón-.

-No soy de alguna tribu -respondió la magnus alternando la mirada entre Erin y las ventanas, evidentemente en alerta. -Mi madre me tuvo en Japón, y mi padre me crio... es... es complicado ¿Eres del desierto del Gobi, verdad?-

-De las hijas del desierto si, de nacimiento-. Se giró levemente hacia la wyvern, continuando la conversación en busca de algo de comodidad en un viaje que no le estaba resultando especialmente agradable. -Aunque me resulta curioso ver a una de tu clase a solas sin ningún clan, después de todo lo que han hecho los clanes para asegurarse de que no os extingáis pensaba que no quedaban asilvestradas o inquilinas…Soy Erin por cierto, aunque seguramente ya te sepas el nombre-. Respondió acercándole el ala. Mientras tanto su casero saco un par de pequeños mapas de la mochila que tenía y empezó a ojearlos, procurando que no se perdieran ni en el coche ni en el camino hacia la caverna y observando de reojo a las wyverns.

-Mucho gusto, disculpe si no digo nada más, es solo que es un tema muy... difícil para mí-. Dijo desviando la mirada. -Por la situación de mi especie mi madre tomo algunos métodos no tan... o bueno... era algo impulsiva, mi padre se vio envuelto en ello y yo tuve que crecer sola por un tiempo, no fui bautizada como en algunos clanes, mi padre imito algunas tradiciones como pudo-.

-Si no quieres hablar está bien, entiendo que sea un tema difícil. Solo es que, bueno, eres la primera wyvern que conozco también en este país. Mi tribu no ha mandado a nadie más que sepa y no somos muy comunes-. En ese punto aquella cavernaria se le cruzo por la mente por un segundo, no podía decir que la conocía, por lo que sabía había sido enviada a un programa de integración de wyverns silvestres del clan Estrella Azul. -Y me apeteció hablar un poco. Cuando lleguemos al campo solo me espera una enorme clase de ciencias…-

-Tú también eres la primera que conozco, lejos de mi madre, otras wyverns no hablan conmigo, sea que están en otros equipos en la corporación, o simplemente no me acerco a ellas... ¿Cómo es estar en un clan de wyverns? ¿Hay de muchas especies o se dividen por especies? –

Cuando Erin miro a Dine, le vio los ojos iluminados, como los de un cachorrito, como cuando Charnela veía que era hora de pasear. -Es algo difícil de decir, yo he estado en uno toda la vida. Es parecida en muchas maneras a vivir y crecer en un país de forma normal, pero con todo adaptado a tu especie. Clases, tradiciones, comidas, trabajos, todo siempre bajo el ala de que éramos wyverns, y algunos humanos que vivían con nosotras. Todas teníamos clases de vuelo, de caza, de mitos y combate entre otras-. Hizo una pequeña pausa para consultar el móvil, donde una leve vibración le había avisado de un mensaje nuevo de Draco, comunicándole que no sabía si podía quedar pronto aunque Erin volviera a Japón dado un asunto personal. Aún no le había dicho que había vuelto. -Y bueno, hay clanes que son casi monoespecies de alguna clase de wyvern, pero no se organizan por subespecies…¿Cuánto sabes de nuestra división cultural y territorial?-

-Suena sorprendente-. La sonrisa que monstro fue suficiente para hacerle temer a Erin que la estaba distrayendo demasiado de su labor. -No me puedo imaginar a tantas wyverns en un mismo lugar, conviviendo como una comunidad unida, es algo que me parece hasta imposible, especialmente si incluyo la posibilidad de toparme con otra magnus como yo. Y solo se lo básico, la distribución por el globo y algún que otro conflicto, no estoy muy enterada-. Admitió con un ligero tono de vergüenza.

-Bueno, hay mucho en nuestra historia racial. Pero tenemos tiempo, creo…-

Rob y Sloan no bajaron su nivel de alerta en ningún momento del viaje. Geber se pasó la hora que les costó llegar a ese recóndito lugar perdido entre montes y riachuelos sumergido en sus mapas y apuntes, asegurándose de no confundirse con la zona y tratando de recordar todos los datos importantes pues hacía tiempo de su última visita. De reojo, miraba a las wyvern hablar sobre sus tribus, sus costumbres e historias, incluso compartían detalles sobre técnicas de caza. Aquellos momentos le recordaron al viaje al desierto y le causaron un profundo disfrute a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Finalmente llegaron al apartado lugar. Separado de la civilización lo bastante para estar unido por solo un mísero camino de tierra plagada de rocas y raíces, las cúpulas de los árboles se elevaban varios metros por el cielo, tapando buena parte de la luz del sol. El lugar era un pequeño paraíso natural con frecuentes arroyos tan poco profundos que un ratón no podía ahogarse en ellos y, lo más importante para el joven, numerosos afloramientos de roca.

El equipo de mercenarios se repartió por la zona, investigando cada recoveco antes de dejarles salir siquiera del coche. Cuando finalmente los jóvenes salieron, directos a una pequeña cueva cercana a donde habían aparcado el coche, que se distinguía con poca claridad entre la densa vegetación arbustiva, el grupo protector se quedó en la entrada montando guarda tras revisar el lugar. No había nadie más que ellos en todo el bosque.

La cueva a la que entraron descendía en la roca en una ligera inclinación. Tallada por el agua, suelos, techos y paredes eran de una caliza blanquecina con formas curvilíneas esculpidas por la acción incesante del líquido elemento. Distribuidas por todo el lugar formas como las estalagmitas o las perlas de las cavernas. Todas resplandecían con un blanco pálido y mate ante la luz del farol que portaba el joven geólogo, húmedas y dejando ver un diminuto curso de agua al fondo, cuyo sonido borboteante hacía eco a través de la enorme caverna, más grande que un campo de football.

-Esta cueva es fruto del trabajo del agua por cientos de años. Inicialmente formaba parte de un sistema kárstico aun mayor, pero un movimiento tectónico altero las capas fácilmente solubles de caliza y yeso y aisló esta caverna del resto del sistema-. Explico con calma mientras entraba, acompañado por la wyvern. Había visitado y estudiado aquellas cavernas muchas veces antes, marcadas casi desde que llego a Japón como un posible punto de interés para minerales raros. No encontró nada de lo que andaba buscando pero las calizas, del mejor tipo para su conversión en Aqua, y los estratos volcánicos que delimitaban la estructura, insolubles y prácticamente impermeables, le habían valido volver a aquel lugar. Los materiales de aquella caverna eran de mejor calidad que nada que pudiera encontrar a precio adecuado en el mercado, el aire era limpio y fresco (algo que siempre le alegraba después de haber sufrido durante algunos años en primaria problemas con neumonías y asma de los que tardó en curarse plenamente), y allí en medio de la cueva aislado del mundo se sentía curiosamente más seguro, tranquilo y feliz que en ningún otro rincón del planeta, como si su pasado no pudiera alcanzarle y las almas de los muertos que plagaban sus pesadillas no fueran capaces de entrar en la cueva. Al menos así era antes de que su lugar favorito no dependiera de un lugar físico sino de una persona.

-Se ha apartado del resto, pero la caliza que hay aquí es de una calidad excelente, la mejor que pude usar nunca para mis pruebas-. Se paró un segundo junto con Erin, levantando la luz para que pudiera apreciar a donde miraba. En un rincón, cerca del riachuelo, una de las paredes se veía visiblemente rota, picada, de hecho había un pico de hierro desgastado descansado en la pared. Se le veía envejecido y algo oxidado pero perfectamente capaz de hacer su trabajo. -Pero hoy estoy aquí porque estos niveles limitan a base y techo con materiales volcánicos. Ignimbritas a base y rocas máficas a techo. Ya extraje de aquí ignimbritas, niveles consolidados productos de nubes ardientes y materiales volcánicos no provenientes del enfriamiento del magma, para las prácticas y pruebas. Es lo que necesito hoy-.

El camino era suave y el descenso lento, fruto del continuo arrastre del agua en los años pasados. Claro que había formas irregulares pero nada que supusiera mucho problema para una cazadora y un geólogo experimentados en terrenos abruptos. Por el camino Geber se fue acercando y encendiendo diversas fuentes de luz por todo el camino, iluminando finalmente casi toda la estancia con velas y linternas pegadas o clavadas por toda la caverna. Dejaba testigo que ya había estado allí muchas veces antes. En general el joven odiaba más que muchas otras cosas que se sustrajeran materiales de la corteza por motivos meramente económicos, que se viera la geología o a su área de estudio como un mero recurso o entretenimiento. Aunque sus actos eran en pro del descubrimiento y la comprensión de una parte de la naturaleza ajena a todo conocimiento previo, tanto el simple hecho de hacerlo, como el hecho de que por ese trabajo se le remunerase incluso aunque en el siguiente plazo de tiempo antes de la entrega no avanzase en su investigación, ayudaban a no hacerle sentir cómodo cuando empezaba a picar, pero era necesario.

-Hemos llegado-. Suspiro finalmente el joven, junto a una de las paredes. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y fragmentos de roca, otro pico estaba descansando en la pared apoyado sobre la oscura toba volcánica. Geber dejo las mochila que portaba, llena de bolsas e instrumentos varios en una elevación cercana que serviría también como asiento. La wyvern no tardó mucho en dejar la bolsa de los bocadillos y aperitivos allí también, antes de colocarse al lado del joven que admiraba la zona. -Llevo años viniendo, incluso sin necesidad de extraer nada, especialmente cuando me sentía abrumado por los acontecimientos-. Se tomó un segundo para respirar. La entrada era lo bastante grande como para que entrase el aire fresco del bosque, además estaba al final de un pasillo de viento natural, por lo que el aire se canalizaba con facilidad. Nunca había necesitado bombonas de oxígeno, ni mantas ni abanicos, la temperatura siempre era agradable allí abajo. -Hay una grieta hacia la superficie, lo bastante grande para que un caballo saliera o entrase por allí-, dijo señalando a la única parte de la caverna que, a pesar de no haber iluminado, tenía una mínima cantidad de luz. -Encima del riachuelo, tapada por maleza y troncos viejos. Nadie la uso nunca pero si necesitas salir rápido a volar o porque te puedas sentir agobiada bajo tierra es la salida más cercana-. La mirada de la wyvern le provoco un pequeño escalofrío al terminar esas palabras. -Sé que siendo tu casa la que es no te sentirás incomoda…Perdona, ha sido una mala elección de palabras…Si tienes que ir al baño el riachuelo del oeste es la mejor opción. Si tienes alguna duda más de la caverna dila, estoy listo para todo-.

-¿Incluso si alguien nos ha seguido, neutralizan a Dine y sus compañeros y vienen por nosotros?- Su respuesta pillo de imprevisto al joven. Para no haber estado en esa clase de mundo hasta hace muy poco, tenía ideas y pensamientos claros y precisos, seguramente legado de la vida en el desierto, donde tenía que preocuparse cada vez que salía de su hogar de los ataques de su hermana o de las otras anélidas y carroñeros.

-Si eso sucede podemos salir por la grieta. Esta oculta y si la encuentran será por accidente. También podría unirme a ellos, me quieren con vida, sería un excelente escudo-. La mirada de Erin se tensó. No necesito palabras para hacerle saber a su compañero que aquella idea no le hacía nada de gracia. -Y en el peor de los casos uno de los cursos de agua desemboca en un rio cercano, a dos o tres kilómetros de aquí. Y el tamaño del canal por el que fluye es lo bastante grande para que bajásemos los dos. De todas formas no parara nada, son profesionales después de todo. Tengo confianza en ellos. Además, los recursos del culto están demasiado dispersos por el país tratando de refrenar todos los asaltos que he contratado y los soplos que las autoridades tienen. Mi gema es una parte vital pero aun no es la última pieza del puzle. No les servirá de nada tenerla si pierden en ello todos los recursos y no pueden ir a por ninguna más-. Agrego con una leve sonrisa. Era fácil centrarse en que querían interrogarlo para saber donde estaba el fragmento, pero hasta donde sabia apenas habían logrado reunir la mitad de la gema. Sin Berlini y el imperio al que su amo le había guiado no serían capaces de hacerse con los otros trozos en el futuro cercano, puede que jamás. Siempre existía el peligro de que alguien encontrase uno por casualidad y su mente sufriera por ello hasta el punto de dar otro brote, pero sin la gema completa no debería haber problemas.

Con ese pensamiento agarro el pico con ambas mano y empezó a moverse, haciendo resonar el sonido por todo el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de la wyvern. -Vamos a tener que estar aquí un rato, si quieres puedes ayudarme, hay otro pico ahí-. Ante la escasa posibilidad de hacer nada más, Erin se sumó prontamente a los esfuerzos del joven por extraer el necesario material de la tierra. Guiada por Geber, mucho más experimentado en el tema de minería, volvió a demostrarle ser una alumna aventajada y no tardo en aprovecharse de su fuerza superior para romper grandes pedazos de roca. Arrastrarían varios kilos de roca con la intención de tardar bastante en tener que volver allí.

-Esto es hasta divertido-, comento tras un largo rato de silencio la wyvern, esgrimiendo una ligera sonrisa a medida que el ejercicio físico mejoraba su humor. -Entiendo que te guste tanto estar aquí, incluso teniendo que picar se siente un lugar muy cómodo-.

-La ausencia de voces o ruidos humanos, el aire fresco… Alguna vez llegue incluso a pasar la noche aquí con Charnela solo por el placer de hacerlo-. Paro un segundo, apoyándose sobre el pico, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano. -Cuando todo esto pase podemos volver há hacer algo parecido cuando haga bueno los tres. Claro que has vivido toda tu vida en cavernas como esta no sé yo si será de tu agrado-.

-Yo más me preocuparía de que no termines siendo de mi agrado para cuando todo esto acabe-. Sentencio firme la wyvern sin dejar de picar, pero dejando de lado la mueca de felicidad que esgrimía segundos antes.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo tan mal hoy como para que pienses eso?-

-No, pero no es cosa de solo un día por mucho que me gustase quitarnos esto de encima tan rápido-. Sonrió amargamente. Si era cierto que para haberle confesado todo él debía de confiar bastante en ella y respetarla, pero las mentiras directas del pasado no se curaban tan fácilmente. -Me extraña que no dijeras de traer a Aiur a esta caverna. Con lo que le gusta tu ciencia se volvería loca con la acampada-.

-Erin, aprecio mucho a Aiur, pero nunca he traído a nadie aquí, me gusta mucho este lugar. La única razón por la que no he venido apenas en los últimos meses es porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía más cómodo en casa, con rotura de huesos y todo-. Respondió pesadamente, al volver a picar.

-Ya, respecto a eso…Lo siento-. Un deje de pena se dejaba entrever en su voz, estaba siendo sincera y se le notaba en los gestos y palabras, en como miraba al pico que removía intranquila entre sus alas. -Creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente estos últimos meses pero, aunque en general los humanos me sigan dando asco, no me siento orgullosa de todo lo que te hice. No me digas nada ahora de esto, en cuando te vuelvas a ganar mi confianza me explayare más en este tema-.

-Gracias Erin-. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, yendo a pegar un trago de una botella de agua que acababa de sacar de la mochila. -Y eso. No he traído nunca a nadie aquí que no sea Charnela y sinceramente casi le doy un puñetazo a Roberto cuando entro a inspeccionar el lugar. Me cae genial Aiur, es mi artrópoda favorita junto con el Trilobitomorfo _Ter-iuga Riclensis, e_ l triblobite del que hice la tesis doctoral, pero no me siento cómodo invitando a nadie más a esta caverna-.

-Supongo que debía de sentirme "afortunada" entonces, ¿no?- Respondió con cierto sarcasmo, haciendo una pausa y guardando algunas de las muestras. -¿Cuánta exactamente necesitas?-

-Depende de cuando quieras que volvamos a picar-. Cuando quieras hacemos un descanso y comemos algo, he traído un poco de todo-.

Tras casi un par de horas de ejercicio geológico más acordaron finalmente tomarse un descanso, sentándose sobre un desnivel a da buena cuenta de la comida que habían traído. Incluso hicieron una pausa en la comida para salir afuera, comprobar que todo estaba en orden con los mercenarios y ofrecerles gominolas.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que los contratemos compremos más gominolas. No sé si será lo normal en las magnus pero me parece que ha cogido todas las de sabor a plátano-. Refunfuñaba algo molesto de nuevo hacia su rincón de la caverna, rebuscando en el paquete alguna restante del sabor que le apetecía en esos momentos.

-No tienes permiso para quejarte de mí nueva amiga Geber-. Respondió la joven con calma, retumbándose sobre el suelo fresco y seco, mirando entre los restos de la comida por si quedaba algo antes de arrugarlos y terminar de tirarlos a una bolsa que ejercía de basurero.

-Sabía que te llevabas bien en general con otras wyverns, pero me sorprende que digas eso tras solo unas horas de conocerla-.

-Me ha caído bien. Ha tenido una historia no muy fácil, pero incluso sin un clan a sus espaldas se nota que es toda una wyvern, incluso si el ritual que hizo no fue estrictamente legal-.

-¿Un ritual?- La miro por unos segundos, tratando de recordar. -¿Era una especie de rito de madurez o algo así? Me suena que leí algo de eso en algún lugar-.

-Más o menos, es una prueba de habilidad que todas hacemos a partir de cierta edad y aunque técnicamente no es obligatoria ni nada es considerado que cuando la cumples te vuelves una wyvern de pleno derecho-. Admitió con cierto orgullo, girándose para mirarle. Geber estaba en pie examinando de cerca los estratos. -Yo hice la mía apenas termine las clases de caza. Me fui sola al desierto una noche y volví a los dos días cargando entre las garras a Qah-hevno, que traducido sería algo así como escamadura. Un kodo anciano que había estado vagando por las zonas salvajes del desierto desde antes de que naciera mi abuela. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices y heridas de toda una vida de luchas y escaramuzas con todos los depredadores del desierto, incluidas varias de mis congéneres. Tenía la piel tan dura que la primera vez que fue a por él mi aguijón y mis garras no hicieron ni marcas en sus escamas, de modo que tras tener que retirarme estuve sobrevolándole unas horas hasta que decidí probar otra cosa. Le atraje a una zona rocosa cercana y le tendí una trampa. Espere hasta que se puso en el sitio adecuado y desde arriba le eche encima una roca enorme que estaba inestable. Le aplasto la cabeza y le esparció la sangre por medio Gobi…El problema fue luego apañármelas para sacarlo de ahí y llevármelo-. Se llevó el ala a la cabeza, conteniéndose las risas. Era uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida y se le notaba. -Al final pedí ayuda a otra partida de cazadoras para transportarlo. Su cabeza aplastada se quedó allí y me lleve solamente el cuerpo. Con sus espinas y su piel me hice un collar que fue el símbolo de mi prueba superada. Un colgante que por olvido me deje en casa la primera vez que vine a este país, por fortuna porque no creo que hubiera permanecido en mi poder mucho tiempo con lo que ocurrió-. En ese punto se calló e hizo una leve pausa. -Me lo traje desde el Gobi esta vez pero con todo lo de ayer se me olvido ponérmelo. Si quieres más tarde te lo enseño-.

-Sería un placer. También tienes pendiente aquel baile que dijiste, aunque no hay prisa, claro... Aun no se muchas cosas de tu cultura a pesar de los meses que llevas conmigo, pero me alegra bastante que compartas esas historias de vez en cuando. A todo esto, suponía que tu prueba seria de caza. ¿De qué fue la de tu amiga magnus?-

-De caza también, en parte fue eso lo que estuvimos hablando en el viaje. Compartimos experiencias, anécdotas y me trajo a la mente una idea que tenía en la cabeza hace un tiempo pero que se me olvido hará unos meses-. El geólogo la miraba sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba bastante interesado en aquello. -Un club de caza para dragonas. Casi todas las especies de mi linaje tienen un buen instinto cazador y esta islita no está exsenta de buenas presas. De hecho si las noticias que vi en internet son ciertas, hay una plaga de una especie de ciervos que están acabando con ciertas especies vegetales de la región. Y también tenemos osos, siempre pensé en hacerme un abrigo de oso recién cazado; lo mismo hay más criaturas interesantes que los humanos desconozcan. Pensé en reunirme con mas wyverns, draconidas y wurms y forman un club de caza. Quizás buscar una sede y tener una pared enorme donde colgar los trofeos…Un club de caza bien hecho vamos. Ahora tras la charla con ella se me han vuelto a subir los ánimos de sacarme el permiso, no me hace gracias que me tengan que dar permiso para eso pero bueno, y empezar a buscar más compañeras y todo lo relacionado-. Había acelerado bastante sus palabras mientras hablaba, hasta soltarlas lo bastante rápido como para que a Geber le costase seguir el ritmo de las últimas. Pese a todo, su estúpida sonrisa dejaba ver que le gustaba la idea de Erin y que estaba dispuesto a apoyarla. Erin respondió a eso con otra sonrisa cansada antes de terminar de hablar, recolocándose el pelo tras uno de los cuernos. -Claro que tendré que esperar un poco para empezar a montar todo ello, con el problema de Berlini encima…-

-Entiendo, otro motivo para acabar rápido-. Admitió el joven suspirando y conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a la wyvern, echaba de menos la sensación suave y fría de su piel y sus escamas. Tenía la sensación de que podría hacerlo, de que podría ir y abrazarla y no le mataría, pero le parecería forzado y no quería torcer más las cosas. Finalmente se limitó a suspirar y acariciar una de las suaves y redondeadas paredes de calcita. -Aunque aún podemos empezar los trámites. Mi abuelo era cazador y tengo licencia en mi país para cazar gracias a él. Podemos pasar rápidamente por el ayuntamiento antes de que nos dejen en casa y ver que hace falta para que te den el permiso. Siendo una liminal extranjera creo que no lo pondrán fácil, pero no será imposible-. Comento antes de volver a picar la roca. El saco con el paso del tiempo se estaba empezando a llenar bastante.

-Sí, me gustaría. De todas formas, ¿cuanto nos falta? Tu saco está casi lleno-.

-Sí, podemos irnos pronto, con esto debería de tener de sobra para acabar con los experimentos pendientes que la necesitan. Pero también podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí-. Su voz se debilito a medida que se acercaba al afloramiento que picaba para ver más de cerca la roca. -Todo eso que hacíamos de ir a pasear, al cine o cenar por ahí fuera son cosas que difícilmente podremos hacer durante las semanas o meses que vendrán. Podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí, se está tranquilo-.

-No Geber-. Respondió seria, sentándose sobre la roca fresca y mirando al geólogo. -No tengo ánimos para quedarme horas en una caverna, por agradable que sea. Aunque…¿No me necesitas para picar más verdad?-

-Lo poco que queda por llenar lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta. Si necesitaría tu ayuda para transportar toda la roca, la última vez me dio un tirón en la espalda y me quede quieto media hora quejándome. ¿Y eso que preguntas?-

-Si vamos a estar semanas con tan poca libertad eso significa que no podré salir de caza. No me sentiría cómoda pidiéndote que me ayudases a vaciar el aguijón tal y como están las cosas, de forma que necesito irme de caza antes de volver. No te preocupes, me llevare a Dina para asegurarme que no me pase nada. Entre las dos no deberíamos de tener problemas -. Admitió con fuerza y cierto orgullo en la voz.

-Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo, un poco-. Suspiro el muchacho apartándose de la roca. -Esta noche pues podremos cenar lo que sea que caces. ¿No tendrás problemas con Dina? Quiero decir, técnicamente hablando es ilegal lo que vais a hacer dado que no tenéis licencia-.

-O lo hago o como poco me pongo de irritable y dolorida como la última vez, no es solo capricho, es razón médica-. Aseveró convincente, levantándose para coger de la mochila unos bollitos que guardo en sus bolsillos y pegar un trago de agua, seguramente anticipando la larga tarea que le esperaba por delante. -Y tampoco me han dicho nada nunca. Además iremos tan rápido que dudo que nos puedan identificar, ella es una magnus y yo soy la mejor voladora de mi tribu después de todo. Solo procura estar aquí cuando vuelva. No me siento cómoda dejándote solo aun y con todo-.

-Siempre podría acompañarte-. Dijo acercándose a ella y quedándose a su lado. -Estaré seguro tanto aquí como en cualquier rincón del bosque con estos mercenarios. Y no soy un completo inútil, como dije tengo la licencia en mi país gracias a mi abuelo. No soy tu pero se un mínimo de seguir pistas y no ahuyentar a las presas. Además conozco el terreno, y tengo una idea para que no tengas problemas con nadie por la licencia-.

Erin le miro con cierta desconfianza ante aquella afirmación. -Geber, en muchos otros aspectos puedes ser útil, pero sobre el terreno me basto sola, y en este caso con Dina. Solo serías una molestia-.

Aparto la mirada, ligeramente decepcionado, mientras iba acompañando a la wyvern a la entrada de la caverna. -Al menos escucha la idea que tengo, te podría ahorrar problemas-. Un leve gesto de aceptación por parte de Erin le hizo continuar. -Todo este terreno tiene un subsuelo de materiales solubles como las calizas. Un poco al este de aquí hay muchas depresiones a causa de esto. Desde lo bastante grandes para verse desde el aire hasta ocultas en sedimentos poco cohesionados, donde no debería haber apenas maleza. Me caí en muchas en mis años de universidad-. Esgrimió una ligera sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer de su rostro. -Si alguien asustase a algún animal mediano o grande en esa dirección técnicamente no contaría como caza y no creo que nadie se oponga a que te lo traigas a casa para cenar tras aliviarle de su sufrimiento-.

-No es mala idea-. Admitió la joven con tono de aceptación y ligera sorpresa. -Del resto me ocupare yo, no debería de tardar mucho, ve guardando las muestras en el coche si quieres-.

-…-

La "caza" fue rápida y sin problemas, localizando rápidamente a un grupo de venados alejados de la caverna. Los movimientos suaves y precisos de las dos wyverns no tardaron en dispersar al grupo y enviar a dos de ellos hacia la zona peligrosa, siguiendo la idea de Geber para no quebrantar la ley. Aunque la mayoría de los venados fueron lo bastante rápidos como para escapar sin recibir daños, la velocidad de su trote y el pánico colectivo fue suficiente para cobrarse alguna víctima. Dos en total cayeron en las pequeñas depresiones, uno en un agujero que no debía de tener más de un metro de profundidad y el diámetro de un plato sopero. El pobre animal se rompió las piernas delanteras al ceder el terreno y chocar contra el borde mientras que otro, intentando evadir esas trampas, se precipito por una de las dolinas mayores, ya colonizada por la vegetación. Murió en el acto al chocar contra la roca que sobresalían a los laterales.

Erin se adelantó y termino con la vida del primero de un certero aguijonazo que traspaso con facilidad carne y cráneo, descargando una gran cantidad de toxinas en el animal. Aunque la descarga no fue tan placentera como cuando Geber le ayudaba, cumplió su propósito, liberándola de la presión acumulada los últimos días y dejándole más tiempo en el que podía despreocuparse de ello. Concertaron al final cada una de ellas aprovechar el incidente y llevarse uno de los venados a casa cada una. Tras cargarlos en sus garras los llevaron a los vehículos que les esperaban, ya con todos dentro. Aunque los llenaron de sangre de sus presas no hubo problema alguno hasta la vuelta de todos a la ciudad.

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, Geber se dirigió a la ducha a quitarse el polvo y la tierra para luego ir abajo a concluir con el material que tenía una serie de pruebas. Erin se lavó también en el otro baño, aprovechando para limpiar de paso a la perreta, que de poco sirvió dado que tras el baño la mascota se apropió de la pata trasera del venado, manchándole el morro de sangre. La susodicha pata la acabo arrancando del resto del cadáver con ayuda de la wyvern y haciéndola servir de cena y de juguete mientras su ama despellejaba y destripaba la presa, haciendo servir la mesa del comedor como carnicería improvisada.

Animada por el olor a sangre, los gruñidos constantes de Charnela y el trabajo manual, durante las horas siguientes a la llegada a casa, cerca ya del anochecer, no solamente despellejo, destripo y extrajo la mayoría de los huesos para tallarlos después, sino que no se paró ahí y acabo poniendo en el horno varios enormes filetes de aquella carne roja tras untarlos apropiadamente en miel y especias.

Estaba tan absorta separando las partes del animal y drenando su sangre, que había adquirido un tono verdoso por su veneno, para diversos usos que la comida ya estaba casi en su punto cuando se acordó de que, quizás, podría decirle a Geber que subiera a cenar. Bajo al poco al laboratorio de este, donde las luces encendidas y un leve y constante pitido de las maquinas dejaban entrever que seguía allí. Para cuando se asomó por la puerta, apenas empezó a pronunciar algunas palabras cuando le vio, con la cabeza y los brazos acomodados sobre la mesa, durmiendo cerca de varias de sus muestras y papeles que se humedecían por las gotas de agua que le caían del pelo tras ducharse.

Se le quedo mirando varios segundos, al rostro inocente que poseía en aquellos momentos, torcidos momentáneamente por murmullos y gesticulación que podían dar a entender que no todo en sus sueños era tan feliz como debería, tampoco le extrañaba con el pasado que portaba. En silencio, incapaz al final de despertarle, se internó un poco más en aquel cuarto hasta el sofá donde ayer mismo el geólogo le rebelo todo su pasado a ella. En uno de los reposabrazos descansaba una pequeña y desgastada manta de color grisáceo que sin mucha dilación recogió entre sus alas. Se marchó del sótano tan pronto como cubrió al geólogo con aquella prenda para cenar arriba con Charnela, aunque ella tampoco resistió mucho al sueño y acabo descansando en el sofá, junto a su mascota, terminando así aquel día.


	28. El reino del terror

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Lentamente la luz del sol de la mañana se filtró entre nubes y cortinas acariciando el rostro de la wyvern que, aun en el sofá y junto a Charnela, se despertaba lentamente. Reacomodándose en el asiento y, removiéndose con pesadez, la joven acabo finalmente abriendo los ojos al tiempo que se tapaba un poco más con la manta gris y desgastada que tenía encima, cubriéndolas a las dos. Necesito varios segundos para despertarse completamente y darse cuenta de que no sé había tapado con ninguna manta antes de dormir, ni había recogido todo lo que había puesto ni se había dejado una taza de sangre especiada en la mesita de enfrente. Sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y pena mientras se quitaba la manta y Charnela saltaba del sofá al suelo, donde un cuenco de su comida la esperaba. Geber se estaba esforzando por seguir tratándola como una reina y hacerle recuperar su confianza.

Sonrió un poco más al darse cuenta de que Geber hacia esa clase de cosas antes incluso de buscar redimirse a sus ojos, cuando simplemente vivían el día a día.

Supuso que su casero estaría abajo trabajando, o arriba en el ordenador haciendo estudios de dominio público o jugando con sus amigos como solía hacer muchas tardes. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a verle. En días pasados, sobretodo en el desierto, apenas podía sentirse bien si no lo tenía al lado y era la primera persona que quería ver al despertar. Aun sentía algo de aquello, pero ver los mismos ojos que le mintieron en el pasado le quitaban un poco las ganas.

De forma que se dijo que no había prisa. Si estaba jugando no se metería, ni tenía ganas de sumarse ahora mismo y no podía hacer mucho con él en sus estudios, pese a que estos meses le dejasen clara una formación muy básica de geología, química y biología aunque fuera por lo apasionado de Geber al hablar sobre esos temas. Sabía que lo vería a lo largo del día, encerrados en la casa tampoco había mucha más opción, incluso tenía la certeza de que si le volvía a demostrar que valía la pena confiar en él, no habría escusa que le valiera para no ir a demostrarle todo el cariño del que era capaz y recuperar las ganas de verle que le flaqueaban ahora.

Tras varios segundos dándole vueltas al tema, cogió la taza de sangre al tiempo que Charnela, saciada, se volvía a subir junto a ella emitiendo una serie de pequeños aullidos a modo de buenos días. Con desgana encendió la tele y se quedó viendo un documental sobre el desastre que provoco la dragona nidhögg en el puerto. -Nada como empezar el día con esa araña bocona en la televisión-, suspiro, tomando el primer sorbo.

-Mientras tanto en el sótano-

-Un aumento-. Las palabras, pronunciadas de boca de Geber resonaron por todo el laboratorio del sótano, perdurando finalmente más en las mentes de los presentes que en el aire.

El joven estaba sentado frente a la gran mesa, con su portátil de trabajo abierto entre las rocas y los frascos de ácido. En la pantalla se podía apreciar la figura de una liminal muy infrecuente en tierras tan cerca del ecuador. Sobre un fondo que podía recordar a un despacho cualquiera, se encontraba una glacie, una liminal con una cubierta de hielo compacto que le protegía el cuerpo. Similar a una humana de relativamente baja estatura, con la piel pálida y ligeramente translucida por el hielo, grandes ojos azules y el pelo corto blanco y recogido en un pequeño moño. Con calma miraba hacia la cámara, dejando que su nítida imagen se viera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

-Geber-, pronuncio con una voz casi tan fría como el hielo que recubría su cuerpo, ligeramente aguda y dulce. -¿Tan costosa se ha vuelto tu vida últimamente? El pago acordado por tus servicios es más que suficiente para mantenerte aun si decidieras tener una familia, y se dé buena tinta que aun tienes tiempo para el trabajo en la universidad y trabajos de socio con esa compañía…BrutalCorp junto con Daiging-.

-El problema no son los gastos normales-, inquirió la recién nombrada acercándose a la cámara. -El punto aquí es Berlini. Geber y yo corremos con los gastos de prácticamente todo. Mantener un flujo constante de suministros para continuar las investigaciones y pedidos, pagar a informantes y soplones y contratar mercenarios no es algo barato-. Gruño ciertamente molesta, tenía por seguro que la elemental sabía a que se debía aquella conversación al final de su reunión electrónica.

-Cuando terminemos con esto no necesitaría tanto, como si quisieras bajarme luego el dinero del contrato hasta recuperarte los gastos-, aseguro Geber, convincente y seguro en su voz. -Ni siquiera los peores meses con facturas de hospital, comida, juegos y demás supusieron un problema antes de tener que pagar todo esto-.

Aurora suspiro al otro lado de la pantalla, entrelazando sus dedos. El traje que portaba, que más parecía un vestido de gala con tirantes, pero que era una norma de etiqueta en su reino para esa clase de reuniones, dejaba ver los pequeños destellos de blanco puro dentro del hielo que formaba la mayor parte del cuerpo, recordatorios de la parte orgánica que yacía dentro del frio caparazón. -Sí, recuerdo que Rowana me informo hace tiempo de la existencia y la posibilidad de revueltas por sus creencias, pero hasta donde tenía informado no eran un problema grave-.

-Los tiempos cambian pequeña-. Suspiro cansada la ghoul, antes de seguir hablando con un aire de severidad en la voz. -Esto ya no es una revuelta por sus creencias esto es una guerra, un conflicto abierto y están respaldados por uno de los mayores imperios criminales de Asia-.

-Veamos…- Con una calma y ausencia de emociones que solo podían provenir de un empresario experimentado o de un ser nacido en hielo, se agacho fuera de cámara unos segundos y se escuchó el sonido de cajones y papeles revolverse. -En estos últimos años me has reportado excelentes beneficios con los protocolos de creación de Aqua, incentivados especialmente por la crisis energética y económica que mi país ha sufrido recientemente. Tienes un historial impoluto en fechas de entrega y proyectos segundarios y a medida que me ratifico como una potencia aquí tus técnicas e investigaciones para con el Aqua valen más. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta la terca tendencia de las religiones de mi gente por considerar esa clase de investigaciones sobre "El Corazón del Mar" inmorales-. Una leve muesca de asco asomo por sus labios, era evidente que no le agradaban esos pensamientos. -Ciertamente en condiciones normales con tu urgencia por efectivo sería más que clara la decisión…-

-Pero…- Intervino Daiging cortando de plano y echando a un lado a Geber a un lado, haciéndole rodar levemente con la silla.

-Pero no es tan sencillo. El pago que te realizo esta apenas unas monedas por debajo de la base que no tengo que declarar según la normativa vigente. Si aumento el dinero que te pago por tus investigaciones debería declararlo y sabes que en mi país la civilización humana no es bien vista-. Esa pequeña verdad, nombrada ocasionalmente por la elemental en el pasado, hizo que la ghoul se apartase del monitor, dejando a Geber recuperar su posición. Los problemas con la capa de ozono ocasionados por la humanidad en las últimas décadas había afectado de lleno a los glacies, cuyos principales asentamientos dominaban el corazón del antártico. Tras el descubrimiento de la causa humana el sentimiento generalizado contra esa raza que diezmaba sus costas de peces y hería su cielo fue de odio. Un efecto que no se había diluido con el tiempo, hasta el punto que existían severos castigos para la mayoría que se relacionasen con humanos y solo se permitía el paso a unos pocos en su terreno. Como era de esperar el acta era inexistente en esas tierras. -Tal y como están las cosas no puedo permitir que me relacionen contigo de ninguna forma. Si pasara eso no solo no podría ayudarte sino que la Alta Consorje Eletril tendría papeletas de sobra para derrumbarme. Si esto sucediera no solo no podría ayudarte, sino que yo misma perdería todo. En un futuro cuando haya ganado suficiente influencia gracias al Aqua, sobre el que pronto estableceré mi monopolio, y la ola de fanatismo decayera podría darte el dinero si aún lo necesitas, pero ahora mismo me es imposible-.

-Entiendo-. Geber sonreía con tristeza y decepción, apenas oculta por el gesto que ejercía de mascara. -Bueno, pues si así están las cosas no se puede hacer mucho-. Daiging, a pesar del fiero aspecto que le daban las garras rojizas, la larga melena blanca y el rostro fiero, se acercó al geólogo y le poso la mano en el hombro en un intento de animarle un poco. -Aparte de lo que te dije sobre el estudio no hay mucho más que contar, era solo por eso. En fin, Adiós Aurora-.

-Espera-. Interrumpió la joven antes de que Geber pulsase el botón de cerrar la llamada, desviando la mirada y agachándose levemente sobre el escritorio, quitándose la cinta que contenía su pelo corto en un moño, dejando que le callera alrededor de la cabeza en un estilo de peinado corto junto a un leve gruñido que dejaba entrever que no le gustaba el peinado que portaba hace unos momentos. -No puedo darte el aumento sin destruirme a mí misma y a ti por efecto indirecto, pero eso no significa que no quiera ayudarte-. Levanto la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules brillantes en el monitor. -Eres de los pocos a los que considero amigos, a pesar de no vernos mucho y tener esta relación de jefa-empleado, y sé que no me pedirías dinero si no fuera un asunto serio de verdad-. Desvió la mirada, apoyando su rostro en su mano diestra y escudriñando la habitación. -Aunque tengamos malas relaciones con los humanos no es así con los liminales, y cerca de Japón está el Reino Sirena del Pacifico y estoy a punto de cerrar un acuerdo comercial con ellos. Seguro que se me ocurre algo para justificar el invertir en seguridad privada en la zona o explotación de algún vacío legal, pero necesitare tiempo-.

-Se agradece la intención Aurora, pero tiempo es precisamente lo que nos falta-. El joven levanto la mirada y le dedico una leve sonrisa a su amiga. -Cada día Berlini se hace más fuerte, cada central de comercio ilegal que no destruimos hoy nos creara mañana dos. No te diré que no lo intentes, pero no sé hasta qué punto puede ayudar una promesa a un futuro tan lejano e incierto-.

-Aun así se agradece la intención, y si tarda lo suficiente nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda-. Añadió Daiging.

-Siento no poder ofrecer más, las cosas por aquí andan complicadas. La crisis de recursos, el poder creciente de Eletril, la desastrosa política exterior o los desastres causa de la rotura de la capa de ozono-. Se dejó caer un poco más sobre la mesa, evidenciando que a pesar de mantener las apariencias antes realmente estaba agotada. -No he dormido en toda la noche preparando el encuentro con la familia Du Neptune y ahora no podré dormir en todo el día porque me sentiré culpable de estar atada por formalismos y tonterías…Lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, si no estuvieras ahí para empezar no podríamos haber hecho ni la mitad-. La voz de la no muerta sonaba reconfortante y tranquila. -Ve a dormir, estas ayudando más que nadie-.

Con una leve sonrisa cansada, la elemental acabo despidiéndose y colgando poco después. Tras un segundo de calma, Geber se retumbo en la silla, llevándose las manos al rostro y rascándose los ojos. -No la puedo culpar, pero eso ha ido peor de lo que pensaba… ¿Tan mal vamos?-.

-En pocas palabras, sí. En muchas, no tenemos presupuesto para muchas palabras-. Aquel pequeño chiste les saco una ligera risa a ambos, que no tardo en borrarse cuando Daiging golpeo levemente una pila de papeles que esperaba al lado de la mesa, siendo en su mayoría contratos para BrutalCorp. -Es lo que pasa por intentar destruir un imperio con tan poco apoyo. Los mercenarios por mucho que te hagan descuento por ayudarles en sus temas geológicos y de ciencia de materiales no trabajan gratis, y la policía a veces es tan inepta que me hacen temer que estén a sueldo de quien no debería. Que ellos puedan financiarse por cualquier método y tu tengas autoprohibidos algunos de los más lucrativos no ayuda, aunque entiendo que pienses así. En resumen no podemos ganar a desgaste ni siendo muy optimista, y aun suponiendo que esa "Viuda" sea al final lo bastante legal como para que podamos hacer algo a cada día que pasa me parece que solo podemos tener esperanzas si terminamos con esto ya-.

-Que equivocado estaba cuando pensé que esto podía durar meses o años-. Geber se levantó pesadamente del asiento, para apartar el portátil y dejarlo en un lado donde molestase menos. -Aunque al principio si tenía pinta de que podía ir lento, pero al final solo era que ellos mismos se estaban preparando para buscar las demás partes de la gema-.

-Sí, hicimos algunas asunciones malas de inicio, y el invierno que te fuiste no fue muy fácil. Tenemos que centrarnos ahora en encontrar la forma de acabar con Berlini antes de final de mes, dado que sin más ayuda de la ya disponible no podemos hacer mucho más. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que las runas que rodean la casa por cortesía de Aurora no le detengan… ¿Sabes? Rowana me mandó un mensaje ayer noche, esta de camino a la ciudad de nuevo, debería de aparecer en una semana a lo sumo. Ella también es una experta en los temas que necesitamos, podríamos planear un asalto a la mansión de Berlini, o a donde pudiera estar localizable…-La voz desconfiada y la mirada inculpatoria hicieron caer fácilmente al geólogo en que se estaba refiriendo.

-Ya, no como la última vez-.

-Fuiste solo, a correprisa, haciendo que nuestro amigo herrero se gastase más materiales de la cuenta de esbirros para casi salir muerto…No, definitivamente no como la última vez-.

-Lo se lo sé, fue una imprudencia, pero la perspectiva de acabar con todo tan rápido me pudo. Tengo algo de té rojo del que te gusta arriba, si quieres te hago un poco y discutimos a ver qué podemos hacer para cuando vuelva nuestra hellhound favorita-.

-Un poco más tarde-

Y abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba. Su primera reacción fue intentar ver, escrutar sus alrededores, pero todo estaba dominado por una negrura tan profunda que ni sus ojos cazadores podían penetrar esa capa de sombras. Trato de moverse, pero sintió como si sus alas, su cola y su piernas estuvieran atenazadas por frio metal que sentía resonar en sus oídos a cada intento de moverse de la posición en la que estaba, con las piernas juntas por delante del cuerpo y las alas atadas al suelo. Al intentar girarse percibió la existencia de una argolla sosteniéndole el cuello, impidiéndole apenas si girar el rostro.

Con el corazón acelerado, empezó a luchar. Retorció sus extremidades, exprimió cada pedacito de fuerza de sus músculos, y las cadenas y cuerdas empezaron a chirriar, las oía quejarse y deformarse bajo su fuerza y su insistencia. Se doblaban y se quejaban, pero no cedían.

Lucho y peleo por lo que se le hizo una eternidad, mientras con los ojos abiertos y los sentidos en alerta buscaba en el mar de tinieblas que tenía enfrente, solo para encontrar el vacío más absoluto y desgarrador. Finalmente, se cansó de luchar, sus músculos debilitados por los continuos esfuerzos por lo que a ella le parecieron incontables horas acabaron gritando por un descanso. Y cuando ceso su movimiento, y el sonido de las cadenas se convirtió en recuerdo, el silencio se extendió ante ella, inmutable, antinatural, eterno.

El corazón lentamente se fue calmando, al ver que no pasaba nada, que no había olor que reconocer ni sonido que escuchar. Erin empezó a preguntarse qué había pasado, rememoraba estar en su casa y ahora, estaba atrapada, estaba encadenada…Estaba sola. Lentamente la ira y las ganas de escapar dejaron paso a otras emociones. Pizcas de miedo y ansiedad que había ocultado y se había negado a sentir desde hace mucho empezaron a surgir. La wyvern los noto y aquellas emociones le evocaron recuerdos de un pasado lejano.

-*Mírate, eres patética*-, en su mente, la wyvern se veía a si misma insultar su reflejo en las aguas del gran rio que abastecía a su pueblo. -*No deberías seguir con miedo, ¡no deberías ni siquiera sentirlo! ¡Que más nos dan los humanos, traidores, asesinos!*-. Grito con furia al tiempo que golpeaba el líquido, respiro pesadamente antes de calmarse. -*No vamos a volver a sufrir por su culpa, el miedo, la tristeza…No tienen cabida en el corazón de una cazadora, de una dragona*-. Aquel día había dado su límite, la muerte de su padre, la traición del que creía su amigo, las miradas hostiles y temerosas de todos los humanos que subsistían en aquel lugar. En el aniversario de la muerte de su progenitor, no pudo más. -*Te prometo Erin, que nunca más dejare que nos hagan daño, que nos engañen. Nunca más tristeza, nunca más miedo, nunca más me traicionaran…*- La wyvern se levantó de golpe, secándose las lágrimas y recogiendo la última de las que sobrevivía con la punta de su aguijón. La miro con fuerte respiración y rostro decidido. -*La ultima*-. Y de un fuerte coletazo, aquella lágrima se perdió en las tranquilas y serenas aguas del rio.

Había prometido dejar atrás todo eso, centrarse en la orgullosa wyvern que era y en todos sus dones, pero alejarse de algo tan primario, era imposible. En esos momentos, mientras se sentía encadenada en los recuerdos y temores más profundos de su mente, sentía miedo, verdadero terror. Pero no por ella, no, sentía tristeza y miedo sobre el destino de su madre y su abuela, de Draco y de Aiur, de sus amigas del desierto y de Charnela, y especialmente de Geber. El desconocimiento, el saber lo peligroso que era su vida en esos momentos hicieron que tras el recuerdo su imaginación diera a luz a mil monstruos, la lucha por apartarlos de su mente fue casi tan intensa como lucha de liberarse.

Pero ella sentía otra cosa, algo que no quería sentir, que era peor que la tristeza o el miedo. Una emoción que había experimentado por primera vez la noche que la madre salvaje de Garane se llevó a su abuelo, cuando este no paso a arroparla antes de dormir. Soledad.

No temía a la muerte, la abrazaría como a una vieja amiga. El dolor físico era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y si alguien intentaba abusar de ella sabía que podía romperle antes de que le quitase el regalo que había decidido en el pasado darle a Geber. Pero la soledad era algo diferente, algo que la atenazaba, algo que había sentido vívidamente en los peores momentos de su vida, la última vez cuando, de forma similar a esa ocasión, la habían raptado y encerrado por semanas. Igual que aquella vez sus pensamientos se desplazaban del miedo al destino de sus seres queridos al odio y terror que le impulsaba la soledad.

Sus pulmones empezaron a tomar aire con más fuerza con cada bocanada, sus músculos los sentía a punto de explotar y su mente era cada vez más una prisión, un tormento del que no podía escapar con facilidad. Y entonces le vio, apareciendo de pronto, frente a ella. Geber.

-¡Geber!- Exclamo con alegría, dejando a un lado los sentimientos negativos que trataban de salir. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No te perdono-. Fue su única respuesta, mientras la miraba desde arriba con una mueca de odio y seriedad que pocas veces antes había visto en el joven.

-¿Eh?- Dijo cansada, en un débil susurro de impresión.

-Que no te perdono, ¿estas sorda?- El joven se acercó un paso, para mirarla más de cerca. -Desde el mismo inicio te he estado soportando, tratando como una reina, solo para que tú me respondieras partiéndome los huesos y rasgando mi carne. Te he intentado dar lo mejor y ayudarte como nadie más habría querido, solo para recibir odio y degradación día tras día, ya no puedo más.

No te perdono Erin, jamás lo haré. Ya no me importa si me perdonas tu o no, ¡que más me da! Te he confiado incontables veces mi corazón, mi pasado, mis secretos y todo lo que has hecho ha sido apuñalarme una y otra vez-. Su voz se quebró en ese punto, amenazando con soltar lágrimas. -Pero ya es suficiente. Te quitare todo recuerdo de la gema y te devolveré con tu madre, que se ocupe ella de ti, porque yo ya estoy HARTO-.

Aquello era peor que la simple soledad. La culpa la había carcomido por dentro desde que empezó a ver a Geber como a algo más que un esclavo, como a un igual, como a un amigo, como al amor de su vida. En su ser más profundo, había veces donde dudaba si era digna de todo el perdón y el cariño que su huésped le daba.

Con el paso de las palabras su corazón empezó a pesar cada vez más, al tiempo que su voluntad por escapar se mermaba hasta casi desaparecer. Porque incluso tras todo lo que había pasado, le había demostrado incontables veces que no solo la merecía, sino que podía confiar en él y que la necesitaba como el aire. Le había demostrado a la wyvern que la amaba, y ella también a él. Solo el último atisbo de desconfianza, fruto de las mentiras del geólogo, la hacía dar un paso atrás en esas emociones, que ya simplemente aceptaba.

Junto con Geber apareció Charnela, mirándola a los ojos, y empezó a ladrar. Aquello era extraño, Geber no reaccionaba a su pequeña, a los ladridos y a como se acercaba a la wyvern y lamia su cara y alas. La ignoraba por completo.

Pero ella seguía ladrando, seguía empujando a la wyvern con el hocico o las patas y lamiéndolo el rostro como si estuviera hecho de golosinas. Al final, Charnela consiguió lo que buscaba, y saco a su ama de aquel trance.

Cuando Erin abrió los ojos, empezó a toser con fuerza. Al mirar esta vez alrededor vio su casa, iluminada y tranquila. Uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala estaba abierto, con marcas de dientes de su compañera mientras su cabeza se alzaba del suelo gracias a la perreta que cargaba con ella. Cuando pudo reaccionar se levantó en el acto y corrió a cubrirse con un pedazo de su camiseta que arranco del lateral y empapo en el agua que ayer se había dejado sobre la mesa.

Toda la casa, en especial los centímetros que había sobre el suelo del que Charnela le había levantado estaban poblados por un extraño humo, una nube traslucida de esporas rojizas que salían en parte por la ventana abierta.

-Charnela…Gracias-. Erin acaricio profusamente a la perreta, pero no hubo mucho tiempo. Afuera de su casa podía escuchar, ahora que sus sentidos volvían a plena capacidad, sonidos de golpes fuertes y centellas que crujían y rompían el aire como exhalación. Recordó en ese momento lo que hace poco le explico Geber de la barrera que Aurora había instalado, como producía sonidos estruendosos al intentar romperse, y no tardo en sumar dos y dos.

-Quédate aquí Charnela, voy a mirar-. Con un par de palmadas en el lomo de la perreta, atándose bien el paño húmedo a su rostro para evitar cualquier problema mayor con las esporas, salió volando como una exhalación, despegando desde el jardín.

Al sobrevolar la zona pudo ver con claridad las diferentes calles que daban a la suya cortadas por coches y cintas de aspecto policial. La wyvern dudaba seriamente de que fueran reales pero estaba segura de que eso supondría que pasase lo que pasase nadie molestaría, también porque se podían ver nubes similares de esporas o gases saliendo por las ventanas de las casas cercanas. Alguien se había tomado muchas molestias para que nada ni nadie se acercasen.

Y cuando sobrevoló la entrada de su casa vio a los culpables. Había cinco personas, cuatro de ellas aparentemente humanas, portando diversas armas de fuego y vestidas de diferentes formas, desde uno que llevaba traje hasta otro que iba en tirantes. En el centro Shaxa, la matango que había sumado sus fuerzas a Berlini en el concilio, golpeaba con suavidad y de forma repetida con un bastón de metro y medio, tan alto como ella, las runas camufladas en los ladrillos o bajo la tierra, provocando aquellos estruendosos sonidos.

No necesito pensar, no había dilemas morales en aquellas decisiones. Por la ley de su tribu aquellos que atentasen contra su familia y su hogar merecían la muerte, y era una sentencia que no dudo en cumplir, más cuando eran claras las consecuencias que habría si no golpeaba.

Como un rayo descendiendo de los cielos directamente sobre el grupo de individuos, de tal forma que barrio a tres de ellos, dejando en pie al humano más a la izquierda y a la matango cuya posición imposibilitaba el golpearla junto a los demás.

Dos de ellos murieron con el golpe de sus garras y el impacto de la wyvern, cayendo sus cuerpos al suelo. Al instante del golpe, Shaxa se retiró de los sellos, avanzando hasta quedar en medio de la calle. El único sano que quedaba se apresuró a desenfundar su pistola mientras Erin hundía sus garras en el pecho de la tercera víctima. Logro descargar un par de balas, que no lograron dañar a la wyvern entre el ángulo de impacto y la dureza de sus escapas, antes de que Charnela, incapaz de quedarse quieta cuando sentía a sus amos en peligro, saliera de la casa y de un certero mordisco le desgarrase las venas al clavarle los colmillos en la muñeca en un intento, muy efectivo de defender a Erin.

-¿Un perro?- Musito molesta la matango. Sus esporas eran extremadamente eficientes gracias a que podían dirigir sus efectos a razas en específico. Cuando inundo la residencia para atraparlos en sus pesadillas y poder romper las barreras sin problemas, uso esporas para no muertos, para dragones y humanos…No sabía nada de ningún perro. Elevando la vara y apuntando a la mascota que tenía el hocico manchado de sangre, una pequeña cúpula granate translucida se materializo alrededor de la joven, atrapándola y ahogando sus amenazadores ladridos.

Se giró al tiempo de ver a Erin lanzándole uno de los cadáveres a modo de proyectil.

Con una velocidad de reacción superior a la humana, más incluso que lo normal de su especie, se hecho a un lado evadiendo el golpe y alzándose poco después, mientras la vara que sostenía entre las manos empezaba a manar una espesa niebla purpurea.

Claro que la wyvern no le dio ni un segundo de descanso. ¿Para qué dárselo? Le había sumido en un ciclo de pesadillas y si perdía es matango no dudaría en matarla a ella y a Charnela y llevarse a Geber…Era algo que no pensaba permitir, y lo dejaba claro. Shaxa se vio obligada a retroceder ante la marea de golpes que la wyvern propinaba, más pareciendo una monologo de placajes, puñetazos con las alas blindadas y barridos de cola que una pelea de verdad. La matango evitaba los que podía y desviaba los que no con su bastón, aunque al principio parecía hacer esfuerzos por contraatacar, al final simplemente cedió a retroceder y parar los golpes.

Sus esporas no parecían tener el menor efecto en la wyvern, gracias al entorno amplio y ventilado y la tela húmeda que cubría su rostro, aunque acabo por quitársela para poder respirar mejor, ya que el organismo estaba en demanda de oxígeno.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso, no fueron las armas químicas, diluidas, esparcidas por el viento y en tan menor cantidad las que le dieron una oportunidad a la matango, sino sus artes sobrenaturales.

Con cada golpe que bloqueaba, la neblina absorbía un poco más de la fuera y la energía de la wyvern, cansándola, agotándola a un ritmo mucho mayor de lo normal. Si su subespecie no fuera la mejor adaptada al esfuerzo prolongado probablemente habría acabado al final tirada en el suelo luchando por respirar. En lugar de eso su mayor cansancio genero una posibilidad, que permitió a la matango conectar una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, cuello y rostro de la wyvern hasta derribarla.

Al verla en el suelo aprovechó la oportunidad, canalizando las inestables energías que la recorrían a través de su bastón, de forma que la sombría figura de un filo apareció recorriendo toda su superficie, vibrando y estremeciéndose con cada brizna de viento. Al ver esos colores apagados y fuertes, Erin supo que sería mala idea intentar bloquear ese filo, de forma que ni lo intento. Agarrando uno de los cuerpos de los subordinados que la matango había traído, lo uso a modo de maza, esgrimiéndolo de tal forma que logro mantener su posición, al menos hasta que el cuerpo quedo hecho pesados por el filo sombrío, momento en que empezó a perder terreno, centrándose en evitar el arma.

El combate habría acabado hace tiempo de no ser porque, al igual que ella, Shaxa era una luchadora avezada y sus conocimientos sobrenaturales le daban cierta ventaja. Tal fue así que en cierto punto logro derribar a la wyvern y posteriormente encerrarla en una cúpula similar a la que tenía retenía a Charnela. Esa pequeña prisión parecía dejar pasar el aire y el sonido de afuera adentro, de tal forma que cuando la matango se acercó, bajando el filo, a la wyvern apresada, esta no tuvo problemas en escuchar sus palabras.

-Esto acabaría mucho más rápido y con mucho menos dolor para vosotros si me dieras permiso para entrar-. Sentencio con una voz fría y cansada, mientras se palpaba las heridas y moratones que le había causado la reptiliana. La cual, a pesar de solo tener un dedo por ala, se las apaño de alguna forma para dejarle muy clara su opinión al respecto de dejarla pasar. -Muy bien, como quieras-. No tenía intención de mantener a la wyvern con vida tras eso, era un peligro después de todo, de forma que se acercó, empuño su basto y lo alzo con la determinación de cortar a la reptiliana en dos.

Claro que eso fue imposible debido a que la reptiliana la ensarto con el aguijón primero. Nada más ser encerrada, empezó a removerse, a buscar una forma de salir y se percató de que no era una cárcel tan resistente como podría parecer. Puede que fuera por el cansancio y heridas de su enemiga fúngica, que la hacían ser más lenta y ejercer peor sus habilidades, o la enorme diferencia de fuerza con la otra encarcelada, tenía más fuerza en un solo miembro que la husky en todo su cuerpo, pero vio que podía agrietar y romper la prisión con facilidad, solo necesitaba un momento para golpear.

Y la joven le dio el momento perfecto. En menos de un parpadeo, el aguijón de la joven, conjunto con un golpe seco con las alas, partió a trocitos la prisión liberándose al tiempo que atravesaba el abdomen de la matango; junto con un fuerte movimiento de la cola para tirarla al suelo y evitar cualquier intento de contraataque.

Ya libre de la prisión no dudo. Se acercó a la matango y de un solo y fuerte pisotón le aplasto la cabeza, dejando que su "sangre" y demás fluidos corporales empaparan la calle. Con el último suspiro de Shaxa llego el silencio más absoluto, nadie pasaba por allí gracias a las medidas cautelares que los cultistas tomaron, ni nadie en las casas cercanas parecía estar lo bastante despierto, consciente o cuerdo para intervenir. La única que rompió el sonido fue Charnela que, relamiéndose la sangre que tenía en su hocico, corrió hacia Erin, ladrando y buscando comprobar que estaba sana y salva.

-Sí, si pequeña estoy bien-. La wyvern se agacho para acariciar con el ala derecha, la izquierda le dolía lo bastante para no quiere moverla. Una vez terminado el impulso de la adrenalina las magulladuras y heridas que se había hecho empezaban a hacerse notar.

Cuando la mascota se calmó lo suficiente, se levantó dolorida y observo la escena. Más de un cuerpo se encontraba a sus pies, muerto y manchando la acera de sangre. Carne de humanos desconocidos que ya no volverían a levantarse. Sintió ganas de vomitar, una puntada, un espasmo cuando los miro con los ojos abiertos hacia el cielo, lo que le extraño mientras contenía aquel impulso. Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar, todas las veces en el pasado que necesitó derramar sangre, fuera de bestias o humanos, no sentía nada más que indiferencia.

Se pasó varios segundos mirando aquellas cadáveres, preguntándose _porque_ se sentía mal al verlos allí. La ley de las wyverns era clara, estaba en pleno derecho de defender su casa, posesiones y seres queridos aunque supusiera cobrarse sus vidas, y el acto de matar no era desconocido para una cazadora como ella; realmente el único punto que en inicio podía haberla contenido de hacerlo era el acta...Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en ella. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no se sentía cómoda allí. Se pregunto si eso que sentía era un deje de culpa, ¿quizás al ver a un humano como algo más que un monstruo, por extensión los demás ya no le parecían tan aberrantes? Hacía semanas, meses quizá que no se sentía cómoda al dañar a Geber, quizás ahora simplemente no se sentía cómoda con dañar a nadie. Quizás su facultad de dañar sin resentimientos era una faceta de la máscara, del caparazón que tenía desde hacia tiempo y que ya no estaba, gracias al geólogo.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de encima esas dudas. Al pensar en su anfitrión había caído en la cuenta, tenía que asegurarse de que a el no le había pasado nada.-Vamos dentro Charnela-, le dijo con tono de urgencia al levantarse y empezar a correr hacia la casa. -Espero que Geber esté bien-.

Juntas las jóvenes, entraron con rapidez y abrieron todas las ventanas y puertas que se encontraron cerca para airear el ambiente y quitar de en medio los últimos restos de esporas. Suponiendo que el joven se encontraría en el sótano, fue el primer lugar al que acudieron a mirar.

-Todo…Todo estará bien, no te preocupes-. Una voz tranquila y femenina llamo su atención mientras bajaban las escaleras. Retumbada sobre la montaña de cajas que se almacenaban ahí abajo esta Daiging, abrazada sobre sí misma en posición fetal y dándole la espalda a las escaleras. Erin al verla se sobresalto, y solo la rápida intervención de Charnela, que ya conocía a la no muerta de antemano, logro evitar que se lanzara a por ella.

Al ver a su mascota no solo acercarse, sino también acariciar con el morro a la mujer, Erin se sintió más segura de bajar un poco la guardia, y se acercó. Vista de cerca, no tardó en percatarse de que era una no muerta. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo, el olor a sangre y conservantes, la falta de calor que desprendía...Claro que sus facciones más "monstruosas" como las garras rojizas o los enormes colmillos que poco tenían que envidiar a los suyos. Se sorprendió a si misma mirando con curiosidad a la ghoul que se mecía levemente entre las cajas. Apenas había visto liminales del tipo "no muerto" en su vida y aquella le despertaba cierto nivel de curiosidad. Claro que la curiosidad no duro mucho para con la desconocida, dado que tenía urgencias más importantes que atender.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada, mama esta aquí-. Erin miro rápidamente en el laboratorio mientras la no muerta continuaba hablando para ella misma. No logro encontrar rastro alguno de su anfitrión en aquel laboratorio, solamente papeles y rocas que no se extrañaba nada por ver ahí.

Al asegurarse de que no estaba oculto tras el sofá o bajo la mesa, cargo con Daiging y junto a Charnela subieron arriba. Cargar con la ghoul no supuso problema, pues parecía tan sumida en las alucinaciones causadas por las esporas que no causaba problemas, Erin confiaba en que dejándola en el sofá, arriba y acompañada de Charnela no tardase en librarse de las esporas, gracias a la amplia ventilación de los pisos superiores.

Al poco de subir la escalera, un ahogado sollozo llamo su atención. No tardo en seguir el sonido hasta el cuarto de Geber, donde este se encontraba.

El geólogo estaba abrazado a sus rodillas, bajo la mesa de su escritorio, temblando y meciéndose nerviosamente mientras pronunciaba palabras incoherentes intercaladas con lloros ahogados y miradas nerviosas. Tenía el rostro rojizo y empapado en restos de lo que debían de ser lágrimas.

Al ver a Erin, que se acercó preocupada a su anfitrión tras acercarse a la cama y echar por la ventana lo que parecía una granada de gas que había entrado rompiendo el cristal, y que aun emitía un pequeño humo, se acercó al joven. Solo él supo que vio en los más recónditos y tétricos rincones de su mente atormentada, pero la reacción al ver a la wyvern acercarse fue de todo, menos feliz.

-¡No, por favor no más!- Grito a pleno pulmón cuando se percató de que la escamosa se acercaba, agitando sus brazos con fuerza frente a él y cubriéndose el rostro. Todo ello mientras intentaba patalear para alejarse más profundo bajo la mesa, sin poder hacerlo más por la pared que le cortaba el paso. -¡Ya dije que lo sentía, que no era mi intención! No quería matarlos, no quería fallarte, nunca quise hacerte daño. Erin, Rosa…Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-

No paro de intentar retroceder al tiempo que pedía perdón una y otra vez sin detenerse. Erin, que se había parado poco antes de llegar a la mesa, impactada por el pánico de la voz y los ojos de su anfitrión, empezó a sentir una marea de emociones. Pena, lastima, necesidad de consolarle, tristeza…Finalmente se decidió a acercarse. Acababa de vivir no solo uno de los combates a muerte más ajustados de su vida sino también una vivencia nítida de sus pesadillas. Era tan diferente recordar al Geber rencoroso, que había perdido toda la fe en ella que había visto antes y ahora ver ese mismo rostro plagado de pánico y lágrimas mientras escribía disculpas sin cesar hacia su hermana y hacia ella que decidió dejar de lado por unos segundos el hecho de que Geber aun tuviera que terminar de demostrarle que merecía la pena confiar en él, ya que ambos necesitaban para alejarse de las pesadillas que acababan de vivir, un gesto simple.

Erin se agacho y de golpe abrazo a Geber. Aun temía por mentiras, aun necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero él seguía pasando cada prueba con matricula y aquel día ambos necesitaban un poco de cariño.

Geber no se resistió. Cuando ella se acercó dejo de moverse y la miro como si fuera un condenado esperando la horca. Tras unos segundos, aun con los efectos de las esporas en su mente, llego a corresponder aquel abrazo, calmándose.

-Un poco más tarde-

-La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba, me deja bastante inquieta la verdad-. Declaro Daiging rascándose la nuca. Tras pasar el efecto de las esporas, y ocultar los cadáveres, se habían reunido los cuatro en la sala de estar junto a una taza de té rojo.

-Al menos está muerta-, respondió la wyvern, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la no muerta. -¿Sabéis si hay muchos más que puedan intentar romper la barrera esa?-

-Sí, si seguramente que tienen a más, eso es precisamente lo que me extraña. Una tarea como esta se hace mejor y más rápido en grupo, te arriesgas menos y todo eso…Que decidieran intentarlo solo con una persona con esas habilidades me hace pensar que o ha sido un intento aislado y desesperado de un grupo de fanáticos en solitario, o se están reservando y ocupando a los demás para otros asuntos, lo cual me escama-.

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que no fueran ellos, sino algún otro grupo que pudiera buscar la gema?-. Geber aún estaba intranquilo, sus manos se veían temblar de forma evidente y pensar en si existía otro grupo que también buscase la gema no ayudaba.

-No, ya me encontré con algunos de los cadáveres antes, trabajan para él. Nadie fuera del culto sabe que tienes esa gema, y después de tanto tiempo nadie más que esos fanáticos la buscan con tanta obsesión. No, esto huele raro. Investigare por mi cuenta cuando termine de entregar los contratos en la sede-.

-Vale, perdona que lo diga y cambie de tema, ¿Pero tengo que suponer que es normal que estés removiendo él te con un dedo humano?- Puntualizo la wyvern, que estaba extrañada por un comportamiento que despertaba tan nulo interés en Geber y Charnela.

-No soy una zombie, soy una ghoul. Mi especie tiene que comer carne y no me basta solo con animales. Normalmente me basta con el mercado negro o las paginas esas de internet donde algunos locos venden pedazos de sí mismos…Pero no voy a hacerle asco a algo así. Mejor parecerte algo asquerosa que no acabar perdiendo el control otra vez y quedarme reducida a un montón de instintos depredadores sin conciencia-. De un solo trago, tras decir eso, se acabó él te y engullo el dedo. Levantándose con energía se empezó dirigir a la puerta. -Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Vosotros quedáis aquí dentro a salvo y ya hablaremos-. Antes de salir se cargó a la espalda con la última bolsa de basura que le faltaba de meter en su coche.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en direcciones opuestas unos minutos tras despedirse de la no muerta, tomando sorbos de té ocasionales, hasta que el geólogo rompió el silencio. -Me volviste a salvar la vida Erin. Y no sé cómo agradecértelo-.

-Agradéceselo a Charnela, ella es la heroína aquí. Sin ella aun seguiría atrapada en mi pesadilla-. La aludida se levantó y acerco a Erin al oír su nombre, recibiendo varias caricias entre las orejas.

-Lo sé, luego pensare en algún premio por ser tan buena guardiana. Pero también tengo que agradecerte a ti que a pesar de cómo están las cosas últimamente me ayudaras, y no solo salvándome la vida, sino también con el abrazo. Me sacaste de mi pesadilla-.

-Ambos lo necesitábamos, no le des muchas vueltas-. Respondió secamente, dejando aparecer un largo e incómodo silencio.

Al final, ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres. Erin decidió pasar buena parte del día entrenando en el pequeño gimnasio que tenían en la planta de abajo mientras Geber intentaba tenerlo todo preparado para cuando Rowana le trajera aquel ingrediente que, según había podido deducir en el estudio del diario del abuelo de Lyra era la clave para curarse, así como seguir con las pruebas y estudios.

Al igual que en los días que vendrían mientras esperaban la llegada de Rowana, no hablaron demasiado. Geber siguió tratándola como a una reina, mientras le daba todas las razones que podía darle para recobrar la confianza resquebrajada. Al final del día sin embargo, aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

 **Bueno, capítulo corto algo de intermedio y preparación para lo que viene. Este arco es especialmente corto por lo que no me extrañaría que pronto empiece con el trio final de capis, pero teniendo en cuenta las épocas que son puede que tarde más de lo que me gustaría. Mientras tanto espero que disfruten de este capítulo, ¡pasad un buen día y hastapronto!**


	29. El fin del conflicto Redención y Muerte

**Bueno, empezamos el principio del fin de este arco en una trilogía de capis, no voy ha hablar mucho de este, espero que os guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

El sol se alzaba sobre aquella desolada tierra. A la vista del geólogo se extendían innumerables kilómetros de praderas, colinas y campos de flores, alternados, manchados en contados puntos por figuras humanoides difusas por la distancia, todo bajo un cielo negro y sin estrellas.

-Así que esto es…Al final de todo-. Susurro el joven, perdido en la inmensidad de las tierras que tenía frente a él.

-Así es-. Susurro a sus espaldas una grave y cavernosa voz, que resonaba con fuerza en el aire de forma antinatural provocándole un escalofrío involuntario. -Bienvenidos, a las Tierras de los Muertos-.

-Algunas horas antes…-

-Tuituitituititu…- El joven geólogo tarareaba despreocupado mientras el rítmico sonido del cuchillo al cortar las verduras y chocar contra la tabla de madera se sobreponía a su leve canto. Ya era bien entrada la mañana, en poco seria la hora de comer y aquel era un día ciertamente especial.

Había pasado bastante desde su vuelta a Japón y los grandes descubrimientos y confesiones, semanas incluso donde no habían salido apenas ni habían hablado con nadie, atrapados n el único lugar seguro de Japón. Si bien era cierto que muchos de sus conocidos no eran lo bastante cercanos como para preocuparse de quedar con ellos en tan corto periodo de tiempo, como Amanda o Dina, había excepciones a esa regla, concretamente Draco y Aiur.

No las habían visto desde antes de las fiestas decembrinas y apenas habían tenido contacto desde el día del solsticio. Sabían que algo les había pasado a las dos que había alterado sus vidas bastante, pero no tenían claro el que. Y tanto por saber esa razón como por verlas de nuevo aquel preciso día de la primavera temprana las habían invitado a comer. Con motivo de esa visita Geber se había pasado todo el día preparando la carne para elaborar un enorme asado de cordero como para alimentar a una clase entera, o a tres liminales, un humano y una mascota a la que no se le podía negar una pata de cordero bien hecha.

Mientras preparaba la carne para meterla en el horno, cubriéndola con especias, verduras y una salsa casera para acompañar, Erin estaba haciendo la ronde de ejercicio diaria con Charnela. Al ser los huskys animales de tanta energía no era fácil cansarla y ejercitarla hasta los niveles que eran sanos para su especie, menos si apenas podían ni salir fuera, pero si había alguien capaz era la wyvern.

Charnela, que demostraba ser un ejemplar excepcional incluso para su especie, la entretenía todos los días, acompañándola en el pequeño gimnasio que tenían improvisado en la planta superior a jugar o correr en la cinta mecánica y otros ejercicios que compartían.

Poco antes de que el joven metiera la carne, ya especiada y cubierta de aceite y sal, al horno, escucho como llamaban a la puerta. Siendo aún una hora temprana para la llegada de sus amigas, a las que no esperaba como poco hasta una hora después si los mensajes, el geólogo se extrañó por esa llamada y no tardo en acudir. Tenía claro que si había llegado a tocar el timbre repetidamente sin activar las runas de Aurora debería de ser alguien cuanto menos amistoso, pero no logro pensar en quien podría ser el responsable de esa visita hasta que llego a la puerta.

-¡Geberin, ha pasado mucho tiempo!- Como era costumbre cada vez que aparecía, la hellhound empujo la puerta para abrirla de par en par tan pronto como sintió las cerraduras apartarse de su propósito. El joven que la había visto por la mirilla antes de abrir, solo pudo emitir un leve suspiro mientras se apartaba.

-Rowana…Sinceramente me alegro de verte-. Respondió Geber, que se alegraba de ver una cara amiga en esos momentos, más teniendo en cuenta lo que significaba su aparición. -¿Si estás aquí significa que lo tienes?-

-Desde luego que prisas. Te has vuelto muy maleducado, ya no me preguntas como estoy o como me va la vida, si he tenido problemas con el tráfico o me da guerra la vieja herida de flecha que tengo en la rodilla…- Apenas le miro mientras entraba, dedicándole un breve saludo.

-Rowana…-La voz de Daiging resonó detrás de ellos, entrando a continuación por la puerta y quedándose al lado de Geber. -Sí que lo tiene, me ha llamado para que te ayude a preparar el antídoto-.

Cuando Geber se giró de nuevo de cara a la hellhound, esta le lanzo un pequeño paquete, no más grande que su mano. Había algo blando envuelto en hojas de periódico y atado con un cordel fino. -Y encima envuelto para regalo…Puedes ir a curarte de la radiación esa y ya hablamos del pago a la vuelta, que ahora voy a saquearte un poco la cocina que el viaje me ha dado hambre. Menudo plato de carne tienes ahí-.

-A ese nada Rowana-. Afirmo con fuerza el joven, tras perderse apreciando el "regalo" de su amiga. -Estaba esperando visita, eso no es para ti-.

-Asique…Esta es Rowana-. Antes de que la aludida pudiera responder al comentario de Geber, la voz de la wyvern resonó por encima de ellos. Desde lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, con una visión privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría en la entrada y aun en ropa de entrenamiento la escamosa mirada fijamente a los recién llegados, en especial a Rowana.

-Ho-Hola Erin-. Respondió algo dubitativo el geólogo, mirándola desde abajo. -¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo escuche que abrías la puerta y quise salir no fueran Aiur y Draco, no esperaba esto-. Empezó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, sin quitar la vista de la hellhound. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?...¿Es por lo de la piedra?-

Rowana se giró hacia Geber tan pronto como la wyvern relaciono lo que había hablado con su anfitrión tiempo atrás con la presencia. -¿Lo sabe?-

-Puedes mirarme a mí para preguntarme esas cosas-. Hablo seria al llegar debajo del todo y ponerse de alas cruzadas delante de ella. -Sí, lo sé todo. Geber me conto todos los detalles-.

-Chicas, me gustaría ir a hacer el antídoto lo antes posible…¿Está bien si os dejo solas? No parecéis muy cómodas la una con la otra-.

-No pasara nada-. Inquirió la wyvern. -Estaré bien, tu solo ve y cúrate de una vez, ¡esta es una buena noticia!- Admitió con un deje de alegría al final, mientras Rowana asentía. Con esa doble confirmación, aun algo temeroso por la tensión del ambiente, bajo junto a Daiging al sótano donde tenían todo el equipo del laboratorio para elaborar el remedio.

-Geber no es de la clase de persona que le es fácil soltarse con nadie-. Inquirió Rowana, la distancia que separaba a ambas liminales era de apenas un metro. La hellhound no se sentía tan cómoda como su tono de voz tranquilo dejaba entrever. -Me cuesta creer que te lo dijera todo todo…Con menos de un año de conocerse-.

-Todo significa todo-. Soltó la wyvern sin pensarlo, aunque en el instante siguiente hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Habían pasado ya muchos días desde la confesión y su casero no había dado señal alguna de estarle engañando o de tratarle diferente o ser una persona que se mereciera su silencio. -De todas formas no te debería de importar, ¿no?-

-Ñeh, supongo que no-. Desvió la mirada ligeramente, incomoda. -Solo que me sorprende, la última vez que supe de él y de ti más parecíais tener una relación extremadamente toxica... No es algo que crea que nadie pueda soportar-.

-Ugh-. Erin gruño por lo bajo ante esas palabras que evocaban recuerdos que cada día le sentaban peor. -Eso fue hace muchos meses, las cosas cambian. Ahora nos llevamos bien-.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo. No me lo esperaba, creía que ya estarías deportada a estas alturas-.

-Siento decepcionarte. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho por aquí? ¿Tu trabajo no era solo traerle las hojas esas?-

-Sí, pero aún tengo que cobrar-. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios. -Claro, ha sido tema de vida o muerte, podría pedirle prácticamente lo que fuera-.

-No lo que fuera. Sigue siendo mi propiedad y cualquier recompensa que le pidas tiene que pasar primero por mi aprobación. No voy a permitir que vengas y ahora le reclames el alma para alguna cosa extraña-. La mirada de la wyvern era dura y fría, casi parecía que fuera a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento.

-De tu propiedad…Sé que las wyvern sois posesivas y eso, pero no me agrada tu actitud. Hicimos un trato, la paga que eligiera por salvarle la vida, algo que nadie más podía hacer. No tienes autoridad para negarlo jovenzuela-. Un poco de desprecio se podía escuchar en sus labios, no le estaba agradando la dragona ahora que la conocía en persona.

-Más autoridad que una ladrona y asesina del montón seguro-. Su tono empezaba a sonar amenazante. -Y confío en que más destreza también para pararte si intentas algo que no debas-. Si bien aún restaba un poco para restaurar por completo la confianza y la relación entre los dos, no podía simplemente ignorar ese sentimiento que tenía gritándole desde dentro de su cabeza que le decía que tenía que proteger a su esclavo.

-Si si, a otra con ese cuento. Si quieres salimos un segundo a la calle y te demuestro porque hay que tener hechos detrás de la confianza-. La hellhound se sentía segura con esas palabras, una seguridad respaldada por años y años de combates a sus espaldas, y por su propio desconocimiento. Tras pasar meses en los planos infernales, no tenóa constancia de la wyvern más que como otra dragona sin nada especial.

-A la calle no, tenemos una pequeña sala de entrenamiento acondicionada arriba-.

-Perfecto pequeñaja, incluso te dejare el primer golpe-.

-Mientras tanto, en el sotano…-

-Vale, ahora…¿Tienes algún cuarzo ahumado por ahí?- La voz de Daiging sonaba distraída mientras revisaba sin parar las ultimas hojas del diario del abuelo de Lyra.

-No, aunque para el caso…-. Geber tenía la camiseta gris de andar por casa plagada de lamparones de diversos colores. A su alrededor, en la mesa principal del estudio del sótano, estabas dispuesto sin manera ni concierto toda clase de material de laboratorio y supuestos ingredientes del antídoto, que descansaba soportado por unos alambres sobre un mechero bunsen, dentro de un matraz. –El cuarzo normal debería servir, solo cambia de su otra versión el color por algunos centro de color, es idéntico en todo lo demás. Yo sujeto el recipiente, tu lima un poco con la sierra circular-.

-Si tú lo dices. Este debería ser el último ingrediente-. Apenas se le oía entre los fuertes sonidos del metal desgastando la superficie de la gema que Geber le había cedido, pero fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa al joven. Cuando termino de añadir la cantidad requerida, empezó a darle vueltas hasta que adquirió un color violáceo claro.

-¿Esto era el último, en serio?- Cuestiono mirando el brebaje burbujeante. -Este tono de violeta no me parece muy sano…-

-Tiene mejor color que tu ácido para las rocas de alma o que mi desayuno de hoy. Y no, no hay más, me lo he leído tres veces, puedes beberlo tranquilo-. Con cuidado, la mujer no muerta apago el mechero y aparto el matraz a un lado de la mesa para que se enfriase. -"Después de haberlo intentado por años, me veo que estoy en las últimas"-. Empezó a relatar la ghoul, mirando al cielo e intentando poner acento británico, en referencia al abuelo de Lyra y su diario. -Tengo todos los ingredientes e hice todas las pruebas, en vano me temo. Veinte gramos de cuarzo ahumado en polvo, doce de carbón activo, diez de azul de Prusia y cincuenta de sello de R'Lyeh molido y amalgamados juntos con medio litro de agua destilada y veinte gramos de miel…Esa mezcla parece limitar enormemente los efectos de la exposición y curan los males causados por ello, pero me falta el ingrediente final, hojas de Drak abisal. Ya estoy demasiado viejo para ir a por ellas y este descubrimiento es demasiado tardío, aun con el tratamiento sin esas hojas no me quedaran más de unos días…Al menos el compuesto inmuniza a corto plazo contra venenos y comidos o inyectados, puedo al menos pasar estos últimos días sin temer que la cocina de mi esposa me mate de antemano, aunque da un horrible dolor de cabeza, sigue siendo mejor que su estofado de cordero…- Acabo el monologo agachándose hacia el matraz y soplando con fuerza. -Ya está frío, de un trago, así no notaras el sabor horrible que seguramente tenga-.

Con mano insegura, el joven tomo el matraz en su mano y se lo acercó a la boca, oliendo el contenido que desprendía un profundo aroma a salitre y mirando de reojo al parche de piel roja e irritada del brazo que sostenía el mejunje, símbolo de su decadencia. -Daiging…Si esto termina siendo venenoso o algo…-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes-. Le tranquilizo dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Me despediré de tu parte de todos, pondré a buen recaudo la gema y me asegurare que Erin y Charnela vuelvan al desierto a estar seguras, pero no te preocupes, seguramente en el peor caso será como aquella vez que te bebiste el ácido de piedras de alma por error en la mañana…- Su ligera sonrisa y las caricias al hombro con la mano eran tranquilizadoras, al menos un poco.

-Lo recuerdo, no pude levantarme del retrete en tres días. En fin, ¡vamos a ello!- Y con una exclamación de alegría y sin pensárselo más levanto el codo y en un par de segundos dejo el matraz completamente vacío.

Cuando termino de tragar, sufrió un fuerte escalofrío y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Sabía a rayos fritos. Tras unos segundos, empezó a mirar a su brazo, esperanzado con ver desaparecer el rojo color de su piel.

-Ey, Geber-. Al poco Dainging le llamo la atención. Se había acercado al pequeño frigorífico que tenia en la habitación y había sacado una botella de te helado que le lanzo a Geber, y otra para ella.

-G-Gracias-. Espeto ahogadamente tras hacer gárgaras con la bebida. Por precaucion no bebería ni comería nada en las horas siguientes, pero el sabor y el frio se agradecían para quitarse el mal sabor aunque al final acabase escupiendo él contenido en la papelera. -Espero que no tarde mucho en hacer efecto, siento el estómago revuelto…- Tras aquellas palabras el geólogo volvió a mirarse el brazo, donde la marca roja permanecía inalterada, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa leve y entristecida. -No creo que este preparado para irme tan pronto la verdad-.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, podría volverte a alzar como un no muerto-. Admitió mientras se acercaba y le pasaba la mano sobre el hombro, intentando animarle al tiempo que ambos miraban la mancha carmesí en el brazo. -Ser un no muerto no es lo mejor del mundo pero te acostumbras rápido y podrías seguir estando al lado de tus seres queridos…Eternamente-.

-Suena bien-. Suspiro, soltando una leve risa y acariciándose su cabeza. -Suponiendo que nada de lo que he hecho o me ha pasado en relación a esto afecte a ser un no muerto…¿Esta algo menos roja ahora o es que estoy teniendo ilusiones?-.

-A ver, ponte más a la luz que la vea mejor…Si, parece que sí. ¡Se está haciendo más pequeña también!-

Geber necesito un segundo para asimilar la noticia, más con el fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, al parecer efecto directo de la buena acción del suero para limpiar sustancias anómalas en el organismo. Cuando finalmente logro comprobar con sus propios que la mancha estaba, por primera vez en años, reduciéndose de tamaño, salto de alegría. Funcionaba. Abrazo a Daiging con fuerza y se fue corriendo arriba, quería compartir la noticia con Erin y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a Charnela también.

Al subir arriba, en lugar de a sus dos compañeras, se encontró de cara a Rowana hurgando en su congelador. Mirando alrededor no vio ni a la wyvern ni a la canida de modo que se acercó a la hellhound. -Rowana, ¿sabes dónde está Er…¡Que le ha pasado a tu ojo!?-

-Oh, ¿esto?-. Dejo ver su ojo izquierdo hinchado y amoratado un instante antes de ponerse el hielo que estaba buscando encima y encaminarse hacia el sofá.

-Un mal golpe mientras entrenábamos, no es importante-. Interrumpió repentinamente la wyvern apareciendo por detrás del geólogo y pasándole el ala por el hombro, junto con una leve sonrisa victoriosa. -Hemos estado entreteniéndonos un poco mientras estabas abajo. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-

-Entreteniendo dice la tia…-Susurro Rowana, dejándose caer dolorida sobre el sofá, mientras la wyvern permanecía en pie, sin ojos morados o heridas visibles.

En lugar de hablar, Geber simplemente levanto el brazo, donde la marca de color apenas se notaba sobre su piel en esos instantes, reduciéndose de tamaño incluso en esos instantes, al tiempo que su dolor de cabeza empezaba a mermar. -¡Esto es una excelente noticia!- Respondió animosa, separándose de él, y mirándole, emitiendo un leve suspiro sin dejar de lado la sonrisa. Tras tantas semanas, se volvía a sentir tranquila a su lado.

-Y tanto, ahora puedo respirar tranquilo, aunque quedan otros problemas-. Al tiempo que decía eso Daiging salió del sótano, reuniéndose con los demás en el salón pero manteniéndose apartada y en silencio, sin buscar molestar a los jóvenes que se conversaban bajo la atenta mirada de la hellhound.

En apenas unos segundos tras la reunión de todos arriba, el timbre empezó a sonar, relatando una melodía particularmente pegadiza para todos aquellos que rememorasen pasar tiempo en Morrowind, una forma de llamar que solo una persona que conocían usaba. Geber no tardó mucho en ir a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse al otro lado a una remarcada artrópoda y su compañera draconiana.

-¡Geber!- Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió le salto a los brazos, alegre. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿todo va bien?-

-Sí, mejor que nunca. Veo que estas estrenando la camiseta del museo que compraste en navidad. Oh, ¡hola Draco!-

-Hola-, respondió secamente, distraída, pensativa. -Deberíamos entrar pronto, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar con todos vosotros-.

-Claro, claro…Tenemos un par de visitas más, pero no tardaran en irse. Pasad pasad, os preparare algo mientras se hace la comida y nos lo podéis comentar todo-. Con esas palabras Geber se hecho a un lado, dejando entrar a sus amigas, siguiéndolas con la mirada a medida que entraban, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡H-Hola!- Saludo a las desconocidas que estaban sentadas en el salón, antes de girarse y parar con una sonrisa a Geber momentos antes de que cerrase la puerta. -Por cierto Geber, antes de que se me olvide, tengo que presentarte a alguien muy especial…- El geólogo escucho los pasos pesados de unas botas a sus espaldas, mientras un profundo escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Aiur continuó su frase al tiempo que el sonido se adentraba en su casa, justo a sus espaldas. -¡Te presento a mi hermanito, Berlini!-

Escucho las botas pararse y el cañón de una pistola clavándose en su espalda antes de que pudiera reaccionar. -Hola, Geber-.

-Unas horas antes…-

-*Y con esto, tienes todas las herramientas necesarias*-. La voz de Shaxa resonaba en su mente en aquellos momentos previos al ritual, rememorando la última vez que vio a la matango.

-*He visto esas runas antes, en tierra de elementales de hielo. Incluso si logras que Aiur te deje pasar, anulando el primer requisito y el más importante, necesitaras resistir el continuo impulso del sistema de protección intentando echarte cuando deje de considerarte un amigo. Cuando tus sirvientes terminen sus tareas, podrás usarlos para ese cometido. Yo no tengo más que hacer aquí, ahora que tienes mis conocimientos, intentare un ataque contra su residencia. Si sale bien estaremos más cerca de revivir al amo, si fallo, al final mi muerte no significara nada*-.

-Te prometo hermana, que tu sacrificio no será olvidado…¡Todos a sus puestos!- Grito finalmente Berlini en el centro de aquella sala ritual, la misma en la que antaño hubieron intentado reforjar a su maestro con las escasas piezas de la gema a su disposición y magia de sangre.

A su alrededor, arrodillados sobre complejos patrones tallados recientemente en la piedra estaban todos sus subordinados. Natsumi, Tian, Li, Mark, Chen…Además de otros tantos subalternos, todos allí reunidos, todos menos Laela. La abismal había hablado con Shaxa justo antes de su despedida y desde entonces había estado ilocalizable. Pero no importaba, eran suficientes almas, literalmente.

-Os agradezco a todos los presentes vuestra devoción-. Hablo emocionado, por su tono casi, casi parecían que se le fueran a caer un par de lágrimas, sobre el pedestal en el centro de la sala circular de piedra. -Solo vuestra fe y sacrificio podrán garantizar la recuperación de otro fragmento del alma del maestro. El mismo que ha auspiciado nuestra victoria el día de hoy. Cuando todo termine, vuestros nuevos cuerpos estarán esperando. Comencemos-.

Con lentitud extrema, todos los presentes salvo GC agarraron la daga ceremonial que tenían frente a ellos, empapada en alguna clase de aceite negruzco de fuerte aroma. Con cuidado y delicadeza, como si arrullaran a un recién nacido, empezaron a gravarse con ella en la piel toda una ristra de símbolos y palabas en idiomas olvidados. A cada corte se podía apreciar en sus ojos como sus cuerpos perdían un poco de vida, un pedacito de energía conjunto con su sangre que se mezclaba con el aceite.

Durante la media hora que duró la sesión de "tatuaje", Berlini se paseó por la sala, con las manos repletas de afiladas piedras de alma que fue clavando una a una en los corazones de sus seguidores que, en trance, ignoraron aquella puñalada. Cuando todo acabo y los cuerpos, despojados de toda vida, cayeron al suelo, Berlini saco todas las piedras de alma y una a una se las fue clavando en el pecho.

Empezó a oír voces, gritos, a ver y sentir cosas que no eran suyas, recuerdos desconocidos asaltaban su mente a cada inserción. Cuando en su pecho relucía la última piedra de alma su mente era un completo caos, no sentía más dolor desde hacía años recorriendo su cuerpo inerte, pero en sus adentros, sentimientos de todas clases de elevaron al cielo, clamando algunos por paz, otros por sangre. Su propia conciencia fue relegada ante la fuerza conjunta de todas las demás.

Y sin embargo estaba feliz, con las almas de sus subalternos tendría la fuerza necesaria para resistir cuantos sellos defensivos Aurora hubiera lanzado sobre la casa de Geber, lograr el siguiente paso en su eterna cruzada. Cierto era que se estaban jugando mucho, pero si el maestro había dicho que hoy vencerían…No había posibilidad de derrota.

-¿Aiur?, ¡hola! Ya voy a recogerte…Si, estoy nervioso por conocer a tus amigos, ver por primera vez a …¿Cómo era?¿Geber y Erin?-Incluso entonces sus voces apenas se silenciaban. Había incluso algunas que gritaban por matar a Aiur y Draco y simplemente abrirse paso a fuerza bruta hasta Geber, voces que por el momento, no dominaban el cuerpo.-...Si, todo irá bien no te preocupes, estaré allí en breve. Será la sorpresa de su vida-.

-De vuelta al momento presente-.

Todos se levantaron cuando le vieron entrar. Erin se le habría lanzado de inmediato al cuello de no ser porque estaba apuntando a Geber con un arma. Daiging y Rowana parecían igualmente tensas, pero ni Aiur ni Draco, quienes no estaban al corriente de la situación, entendían nada.

-¿He-Hermanito?- Tensada por el ambiente se adelantó un paso hacia Berlini, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos. -Esto no era parte de lo que hablamos…¿Qué haces?-

-Cumplir nuestro destino Aiur-. Sentencio con una sonrisa al tiempo que de un golpe en las rodillas obligaba al geólogo a quedarse en el suelo. GC no cesaba de mirar en la dirección de la wyvern, sabía que sería la primera en lanzarse si viera una oportunidad y necesitaba concentrarse, unificar todas sus voces en un solo propósito que necesitase tal concentración no era tarea fácil. -Y vosotras, ni una palabra ni un movimiento, o él lo paga-.

-Hermanito…¿Es una clase de broma?¿Como cuando jugábamos hace tantos añ…?-

Aiur quedo deslumbrada por un gran destello de luz que emitió el cultista desde su mano. Semejantes a las cúpulas que empleo Shaxa en su lucha contra Erin, pero de mayor tamaño y magnitud, esa gruesa barrera cubrió a la hellhound, la no muerta y la wyvern, dejándole mayor libertad de movimiento a la criatura en la que se había convertido.

En cuando levanto el arma de la nuca de Geber, en ese mismo momento le empujo para tumbarle en el suelo bocabajo y poner su pie presionando la espalda, Erin se lanzó contra la barrera, golpeándola con fuerza como para hacerla temblar, incluso quebrarse…Pero permanecía en pie.

-Aiur…Gracias por todo, de verdad. Desde que te encontré tras matar a tus padres por el bien de nuestras investigaciones el amo sabía que serias pieza clave para entrar aquí…-Su voz sonaba alegre, pero a cada palabra se escapaban matices diferentes.

Ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Geber, que se había quedado arrodillado en el suelo tras el primer golpe, levantó la mirada y vio una oportunidad, un segundo en que el Gran Cultor se había distraído, mirando a la escorpida. Respiró profundamente, y, confiando en su entrenamiento y habilidades, se levantó como una centella, directo a la pistola que sostenía en sus manos GC.

La agarró con fuerza y trato de redirigir el cañón lejos de los presentes, de arrebatársela o echarla lejos y poder ganar tiempo para recoger su subfusil, que tenía guardado cerca. Tras un solo segundo de desconcierto GC sonrió y empezó a luchar por el arma también, aparentemente divertido por la resistencia que oponía el geólogo. Se retorcieron por el recibidor, mientras trataban de arrebatarse mutuamente el arma. Aquellas encerradas, seguían impotentes los eventos que acontecían ante sus ojos sin que la wyvern cejase en su intento de quebrar el muro que les apartaba, mientras que, impactadas por lo que ellas pensaron que sería una agradable reunión, incapaces de creer lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, mientras la fuerza superior de GC se hacía patente y empezaba a ganar el control, la escorpida, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos dio un paso al frente. ¿Era aquello necesario? ¿o si quiera real? Quizás si hablaba, si se interponía podía hacer algo. Eran su hermano y su amigo al fin y al cabo. Apenas logro dar un paso al frente antes de que el sonido del cañón de la pistola resonase por la habitación.

Geber trastabillo mientras retrocedía, liberando el arma de sus manos, hasta chocar contra Aiur, que le recogió como pudo entre sus brazos, mientras el geólogo se retorcía. La pistola se había disparado por error y en esos momentos una profunda herida le sangraba en el abdomen, vagamente contenida la hemorragia por la ropa y las rápidas reacciones de Ari, que había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios por si alguien se dañaba en sus salidas de campo.

Al verlo sangrando, Erin, Daiging, incluso Rowana se pararon un segundo antes de volver a embestir contra la barrera, que a pesar de todo seguía resistiendo como podía. Draco se acercó a Aiur a tratar de ayudar a su amigo que estaba empapado en su sangre y temblando de dolor y Berlini simplemente contemplo la escena con rostro serio, apretando fuertemente la pistola. Algunas de las voces en su interior se regodeaban en aquella herida, otras permanecían en silencio, pero la mayoría le apremiaban a darse prisa. Aunque podía resucitar al joven como un no muerto y rastrear en su memoria, eso les haría perder tiempo. Pasado ese segundo inicial de indecisión, de la riñonera que portaba, con su mano libre saco una especie de jeringa repleta de líquido purpureo, la cual no tardo en hundirle a Geber en el cuello. Cuando Aiur trato de pararle en un acto reflejo, GC, sin mediar palabra, agarro a Geber y lo tiro al suelo tras el, al tiempo que agarraba del cuello a Aiur y la levantaba del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-No interfieras-. Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de lanzarla, aparentemen sin esfuerzo, hacia atras, dejando en su caída que se golpease la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina, quedándose inconsciente de momento y obligando a Draco a ir por ella, preocupada por su bienestar. -Bueno, no nos retrasemos más-. Suspiro GC acercándose al derribado Geber y recargando la jeringa con otro vial del mismo fluido, por si era necesaria otra dosis. -Levántate y dime donde está la gema-. Ordeno con voces secas y neutrales saliendo de sus labios

El geólogo le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras trataba de levantarse con premura, limpiándose las lágrimas como podía y acariciándose su cuello, sin soltar la venda improvisada que la artrópoda había hecho con su sudadera. Para su desgracia, cuando abrió la boca para maldecirle, no fueron las palabras que quería las que salieron de sus labios. -Está en el sótano…Señor-.

Quiso taparse la boca tan pronto como lo dijo, pero el cuerpo apenas le respondía. Empezó a sentir un enorme calor en su cabeza, un dolor profundo en la sien y un hormigueo que se extendía desde su estómago y extremidades lentamente hasta su cabeza. -¿Sorprendido? Refinamos la fórmula que destruiste en aquel almacén. Es mucho más eficiente ahora…Guíame hasta la piedra, ahora. La nueva formula debería ayudarte a sobrellevar ese accidente de antes, así que no te retrases-. Ordenó severamente al tiempo que guardaba la jeringa en el bolsillo del pantalón, esgrimiendo una sonrisa triunfante mientras Geber sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, menos draco que apenas podía ni respirar ni levantar sus ojos llorosos de la artrópoda, Geber se empezó a retorcer de dolor, profiriendo gritos ahogados mientras la droga recorría como un veneno todo su cuerpo, obligándole a arrodillarse de nuevo sobre el suelo.

-Si…Señor-. Dijo con voz débil tras unos segundos de calma, en silencio, cuando el intenso dolor hubo empezado a menguar. Se levantó rápidamente, aparentemente recuperado del dolor, y con un leve gesto indico a Berlini que había de seguirle, mientras todas las demás no podían hacer sino observar desde la lejanía como el geólogo conducía al cultor directamente al sótano, y a la gran gema de alma.

Separados ya de todos los demás, no tardaron en llegar a aquella habitación apartada. Geber entro primero, abriéndole la puerta a Berlini, y encendiendo las luces, que iluminaron la desordenada estancia con un destello crepitante. A pesar de los intentos de sus amigas, la sangre se le seguía escurriendo y goteando hasta el suelo. Se movía con dificultad y dolor, pero, bajo el aparente efecto de las drogas que circulaban por su sangre, aguantaba sin desplomarse mientras guiaba a su enemigo hacia delante.

GC se quedó un segundo parado en el marco de la puerta, contemplando aquel lugar con una leve sonrisa. -Bien, menudo laboratorio que tienes aquí…¿Dónde está la piedra?-

Geber no le respondió con palabras, en su lugar simplemente señalo a una pequeña caja de metal, oculta sobre los libros en una de las estanterías del fondo. Incapaz de contenerse por más de unos segundos, nervioso y feliz tanto el como todas las voces que a coro gritaban dentro de su mente, se precipito hacia la caja.

Arrodillándose delante de ella y abriéndola de par en par tan pronto como la saco de entre los libros, dejando la pistola a un lado. Dentro había un sinfín de papeles y apuntes a mano, que parecían versar sobre estudios químicos y estructurales que el geólogo había llevado a cabo. Bajo esos papeles, junto con algunas otras pequeñas muestras rocosas, había una enorme piedra de color purpura claro, pura y grande que Berlini recogió en un instante suponiéndola la gema de alma.

Cuando la recogió entre sus manos, acariciándola lentamente se percató de que algo fallaba. No sentía nada manando de aquella roca. Cuando estaba en presencia de la gran gema del culto sentía en carne propia la fuerza del maestro, incluso una muestra tan pequeña debería de hacerle sentir algo a un ser como el.

Todas las voces empezaron a exclamar al unísono, un grito que le llevo a sobresaltarse y saltar a un lado, justo antes de que un pesado martillo de guerra callera sobre donde estaba, reduciendo su pistola a chatarra. Había sido una trampa.

-Que…Decepción-. Suspiro decepcionado, luego de levantarse y ver al geólogo recuperándose del golpe que había propinado, manteniendo firme entre sus manos el martillo. -Tanto tiempo en desarrollo y al final la versión portátil falla a pesar de todas las precauciones…Menos mal que tenemos un plan B-. Sus voces internas de armonizaron por unos instantes, ayudándole a convocar en sus manos dos hachas de un solo filo brillante. -Tendré que matarte, y alzarte de nuevo y rebuscar en tu memoria en la base con más detalle-.

Geber dejó escapar un suspiro de los nervios. Lo único que le había salvado del influjo de aquella toxina había sido el limpiador que había elaborado unas horas antes. Aquella cura, inicialmente solo para su envenenamiento por radiación, había debilitado lo bastante el veneno en su sangre para poder resistirse a las órdenes del culto. Aun le hacía efecto sin embargo, era una suerte que no insistiera en mandarle, pensando que simplemente el efecto se había acabado por completo.

Le miro poniéndose en guardia, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar eso como otro entrenamiento, aunque en este caso su oponente era muy real y apenas podía blandir su arma a dos manos. Los vendajes amenazaban con romperse a cada segundo y el dolor y la falta de sangre le dificultaba pensar, si no fuera por los efectos segundarios de todo lo que se había tomado e inyectado, no podría seguir en pie seguramente.

Berlini fue el primero en moverse. Lanzándose de cabeza, con las hachas en ristre y sin importarle lo más mínimo si recibía daño simplemente cerro el espacio de golpe. El primer choque de los aceros resonó por el sótano unos míseros instantes después.

Geber apenas había podido detener el impacto. El mango de su maza ahora mostraba hendiduras por donde habían tocado los filos del fanático. El golpe le hizo trastabillar y retroceder hasta casi el sofá del fondo, mientras su oponente no dejaba de presionar.

Un corte, dos, tres…Muy pronto quedó patente la superioridad de Berlini, que rasgaba sin problemas tela y piel al más mínimo descuido mientras Geber apenas podía retroceder, sin oportunidad alguna para atacar, bloqueando o desviando como podía hasta tropezar y caer tras el sofá.

Antes de que se recuperase, el fanático secciono por la mitad la vieja tela y madera que conformaba aquel asiento y, separándolo de golpe hacia los lados de la habitación se lanzó a por Geber. Retuvo su carga bloqueando sus hachas con el mango de la maza, aunque las fuerzas de Berlini eran superiores y apenas podía mantener los filos lejos de su cuello.

En ese momento empezó a desesperarse. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado y empezó a intentarlo todo. Se removió, intento quitárselo de encima, le golpeo la entrepierna de una patada, nada parecía afectarle mientras seguía haciendo fuerza con sus ojos inyectados con sangre y dejando caer su saliva sobre el suelo, completamente fuera de sí.

Finalmente soltó una de las hachas, que cayó sobre el suelo resonando, y uso la mano libre para golpear la tráquea de Geber, mientras seguía empujando con la otra mano. Del golpe se mordió la lengua y tosió algo de sangre que pinto de gotas el rostro de aquel ser en el cual su enemigo se había convertido.

Falto de respiración, dolorido y con su sangre manchando el suelo, su visión se tornó borrosa. Sus manos perdieron la fuerza y soltaron el martillo mientras cientos de voces silenciosas ordenaban su muerte y sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza sobre su garganta. El mundo lentamente se fue volviendo negro mientras intentaba luchar con más fuerza para respirar, lo cual ocasionaba que su herida se hiciera más profunda a medida que la bala se removía en sus tripas y sus movimientos desesperados reabrían el orificio de entrada, si su desesperación no hubiera sido enorme, se habría rendido al profundo dolor que le dominaba el abdomen.

Movió las manos, su agarre era fuerte, no podía librarse de él. Le golpeo la cara, le araño y destrozo la ropa a base de golpes y desgarrones. Podría ser su imaginación pero parecía que estaba disfrutando con dejarle vivo un poco más. Llego a hundirle los dedos en los ojos, como en su primer combate, pero aquello no le afecto. Sus globos oculares se volvieron una densa pulpa blanquecina mientras los dedos de Geber se retorcían dentro, pero el fanático no perdía la sonrisa, y desde sus negras cuencas parecía que lo seguía mirando con tez burlona.

Finalmente, tras más tiempo del que pudo recordar, casi sin aliento para algo que no fueran susurros, se rindió. Simplemente no podía, potenciado por todas aquellas almas, Berlini, o lo que quedase de él, era demasiado fuerte. Contra un humano normal podría haber luchado pero ese ser…No era de este mundo.

Dejo los brazos caer mientras GC se reposicionaba, subiendo su cuerpo para aposentar las rodillas casi a cada lado de los hombros de su presa. Le miro a los ojos destrozados. ¿Qué le debía de importar la vista si tras ello tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para regenerarse? Sus fuerzas lentamente se vaciaban al tiempo que su mirada bajaba, cerrando lentamente los ojos y observando sus últimos segundos el traje rajado de su asesino y los abultados bolsillos de su pantalón.

Geber susurro, unas últimas palabras, junto con una sonrisa amarga, al tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos de pleno y revolverse inútilmente.

-Tarde para confesiones, corderito-. Cientos de voces salieron de aquella boca. No era Berlini, dudaba de que lo hubiera sido desde algún momento en que entro en aquella casa. -Es hora de dormir, y cuando despiertes, el maestro se asegurara de que cooperes…-

Con sádico placer en su sonrisa, empezó a apretar más, decidido a dejar de lado el gusto de ver como lentamente se consumía su vida, para acabar con rapidez. Reuniendo el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones y la poca fuerza que quedaba, Geber solo fue capaz de un último movimiento y unas últimas palabras.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Rugió ahogado, apenado, débil, al tiempo que una familiar jeringa de inyección se dirigía hacia el cuello expuesto de Berlini. Su propia droga no tardo en entrar en su verde sangre, inundando su sistema nervioso en cuestión de segundos.

Aquella droga era tan potente, que incluso bajo los efectos de un antitóxico de gran potencia como el que corría por la sangre de Geber en esos momentos había debilitado tanto su voluntad, que si Berlini hubiera continuado mandando no habría podido negarse. En el cuerpo del fanático el efecto fue mucho más inmediato.

No hizo gestos, simplemente aflojo en agarre, lentamente, resistiéndose a la orden dada a cada segundo, a cada latido de su corazón pútrido. Con la misma desgana, se levantó, quedándose quieto y en silencio al lado de Geber, mirando al aire con su rostro plagado de sangre y sus cuencas vacías.

El geólogo empezó a toser sin parar, sin contención durante largos segundos mientras recuperaba entre toses el aire a grandes bocanadas. Tras retorcerse por el suelo e intentar apretar de nuevo el vendaje imrprovisado, se obligó a levantarse con rapidez. Había tenido suerte en que la toxina funcionase en un ser como el, no sabía cuanto duraría el efecto que le retenía como un esclavo sin voluntad.

En pie, dejó atrás el martillo, no tenía fuerzas para arrastrarlo, y cojeando lentamente por el dolor y las heridas intento correr hacia la planta superior. Erin, Daiging, Rowana…No podía ganar a ese ser solo, apenas era un humano, ni todo el entrenamiento previo al que se había sometido le granjeaba una oportunidad, pero ellas…Si las había encerrado era por una razón. Después de todo, su wyvern le había estrangulado y golpeado como Berlini y podía decir por experiencia propia que aun así ella era más fuerte.

No pudo ni salir del sótano sin embargo. Uno de los trozos de aquel sofá que GC había partido antes le paso volando al lado de la cabeza, impactando contra la puerta cerrada y destrozándola, haciendo que necesitase abrirse paso por la fuerza para salir, cosa que para el en su estado, le era imposible.

Cuando miro a sus espaldas, vio a GC mirar hacia su posición, aun ciego le había localizado por las pisadas sobre el frío suelo. Se movía a espasmos, a temblores, sin quitarle las cuencas de los ojos de encima.

-Somos los elegidos del maestro-. Susurraron de su boca cientos de voces mientras Geber se apresuraba a intentar abrirse camino. -¡Como te atreves a usar nuestras armas contra nosotros!-

A pesar del grito, aun no se había recuperado del todo de los efectos de la droga. Tener decenas de conciencias quizás le diera fuerza y resistencia, pero en cierta forma también le entorpecía. Por ejemplo no podía usar la magia que el ritual debía de haberle dado, salvo en los momentos más tranquilos pues carecía de concentración con tantas voces gritando. Tantas voluntades opuestas también hacían que su debilitado sistema nervioso apenas pudiera resistirse a esos efectos.

Geber lo miro. Se movía lento, pausado, pero se movía en su dirección. Casi tropezando a cada paso, el geólogo miro en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera. Si no escapaba antes de que recuperase su pleno control estaba muerto y peor aún, en sus manos para lo que quisiera hacer con el después.

La puerta aún era demasiado resistente, y él estaba demasiado débil. No podía huir. Las chicas atrapadas en la prisión no podrían liberarse por si mismas según había visto antes, estaba solo. En su estudio no había armas, más que las de filo. Su AK-47 descansaba cerca de la entrada, en una posición pensada para ayudarle a repeler rápidamente a posibles intrusos. Todo lo que había en aquel cuarto era material geológico de laboratorio. Rocas, tamices, ácidos y libros…

Apartándose de la puerta, evitando por poco el choque del otro pedazo de sofá, retrocedió hacia su mesa de estudio. Y allí, de espaldas a su mesa de estudio, que seguía plagada de probetas y muestras como si nada hubiera sucedido miro impotente como los movimientos de Berlini eran cada vez más fluidos, más coordinados. Se estaba recuperando.

-El amo nos da su fuerza, nos da vida…No puedes huir, no puedes ganar, somos muchos, somos legión-. Sus voces furibundas resonaban a decenas en la habitación, haciendo eco en las paredes mientras su torso con la ropa destrozada por los movimientos anteriores de Geber dejaba ver la plaga de piedras de alma que le sustentaban con fuerza. Su sangre verde le recorría el rostro y los brazos, y sus pasos y voces parecían coordinarse con los pulsos de luz que las gemas emitían.

Geber lo supo en el momento en que las vio brillar. A pesar de tener cinturón negro y saber pelear, no era tan fuerte como el, ni tan rápido ni resistente. Estaba cansado y su oponente fresco como una rosa, no era un luchador, no era un hechicero…Pero era un científico, más aún, era un geólogo.

Por mano de Geber uno de los matraces golpeo de lleno el pecho de Berlini, esparciendo su contenido liquido sobre el torso desnudo de GC, que prontamente soltó una carcajada, al sentir la sustancia, ya casi recuperado por completo y sin detener su avance. -¿Piensas que soy débil como la última vez? El dolor es solo una ilusión, lánzame lo que quieras, no nos detendremos-.

Geber se limitó a sonreír, apoyado sobre la mesa cansado, intentando reunir fuerzas.

Cuando Berlini avanzo un paso, un grito desgarrador surco su mente. Seguido de otro y otro…Todas las almas unidas a ese cuerpo, las que le daban fuerza, estaban gritando y aullando de angustia y sufrimiento. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, un dolor intenso le recorrió el pecho.

Él no podía verlo, no podía ni saberlo, pero Geber, como parte de sus investigaciones, había desarrollado un ácido potente, un intento de destruir la piedra de alma que contenía a ese abisal, un compuesto que devoraba como un lobo hambriento todas las gemas de alma.

Gemas como las que tenía incrustadas en el pecho.

Su mente se volvió un infierno, más aun de lo que fue nunca, mientras las gemas se corroían y burbujeaban, calentándose hasta quemar la piel que las circundaba. Cuando el ácido toco su sangre de no muerto, que más que sangre era un amasijo de compuestos químicos diversos, reacciono con ella. De sus brazos y piernas, enormes masas marrones surgieron atravesando la piel por sus puntos más débiles, emitiendo un denso humo negro.

Su poder, debilitándose a cada gramo de las gemas que se disolvía, su cuerpo consumiéndose lentamente ante la miríada de reacciones químicas. Pudo oír unos pasos acercándose entre sus propios gritos de dolor, externos e internos. Geber había recuperado su martillo y estaba decidido a acabar con esto para siempre. Cuando los pasos se pararon, cuando su muerte era ya inevitable, de sus labios salieron por segunda vez en su existencia, unas últimas palabras, producto del alma original de aquel cuerpo.

-Perdóname por lo que he hecho. Lo siento mama…-

Y el fuerte golpe del martillo de acero, justo en la cabeza rompió con facilidad su cráneo y esparció su falsa sangre y restos de su celebro por el estudio. Encajado en su carne, Geber dejo ir el arma, que cayó al suelo junto el, mientras el geólogo se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

Estaba herido, le faltaba aire y apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Delante de él, estaban los restos de Berlini, cubiertos en ácido y esa masa marrón en la que se convirtió su sangre, con su mazo clavado en la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo, antes de retroceder tambaleándose hasta su mesa para apoyarse, vomito hasta la última migaja de lo que había comido, una expresión física tanto del desagradable olor del cadáver como del disgusto de ver que al final, había tenido que cobrarse una vida más en persona, aunque fuera bajo esas circunstancias.

Cuando se apoyó en la mesa, cuando sus brazos dieron con aquel trozo de madera que le brindo apoyo y estabilidad, se sintió finalmente en paz, tranquilo, seguro. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo, ahora que el efecto de la adrenalina se estaba pasando, que tiraba de el hacia abajo. Empezó a ver borroso, a pensar lento. No se dio cuenta de que el vendaje de Aiur se había caído en su último golpe y ahora yacía a un lado, cubierto de vómito. Empezó a sentirse cansado, los venenos le habían protegido en cierta medida del dolor, pero la pérdida de sangre era otra cosa. Se escurrió lentamente hasta el suelo, frío y manchado de su propia sangre a medida que perdía toda la energía que le quedaba.

Abrió los ojos una última vez, mirando su estudio desde el suelo. Le pareció verlos a todos ahí, a Cedrid, a Isabel, Rosa, su padre Gadiel y Draco y Aiur...Aunque la figura que ocupaba más espacio en su última visión era la de la wyvern, que se arrodillaba a su lado e intentaba levantarle el rostro. La vio, la escucho llorar, recordarle que le había prometido estar siempre a su lado, no dejarla sola nunca. Geber sonrió levemente, mientras cerraba los ojos. -Te quiero-, pronuncio en un susurro, mientras cada estímulo y sensación se desvanecía para el. Aunque no estaba preparado y quería seguir entre los vivos, simplemente las heridas, el cansancio y las drogas fueron demasiado. Su alma emprendió el camino hacia las Tierras de los Muertos.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola...Que no te irías jamás de mi lado, menos cuando me demostrabas día a día que eras lo mejor que me había podido pasar nunca...- Por desgracia para el, la wyvern no fue una ilusión de su mente moribunda, sino su auténtica compañera que se había precipitado hacia el sótano a toda velocidad tan pronto como la barrera calló junto con su conjurador.

Arrodillada en el suelo, alanzado entre sus alas el cadáver aún cálido de Geber, tras aquellas últimas palabras fue incapaz de seguir hablando, de suplicarle más que volviera. Por primera vez en muchos años se le empezaron a escapar lágrimas de los ojos. Aquella persona junto a la cual quería pasar la vida se había muerto ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, por mucho que se hubiera manchado las alas de sangre tratando de tapar su herida de bala. Era demasiado tarde.

-Dime, ¿irías hasta el fin del mundo por el?- Esa voz, serena, seria y aún así peligrosamente dolorida le hizo alzar la vista levemente, hacia su espalda. Daiging se había dañado la pierna tratando de romper la barrera antes, y se había quedado arriba con Draco y Aiur, pero allí en el marco de la puerta, Rowana le estaba dando la espalda, sin mirarla a los ojos. Más o menos al mismo tiempo de decir esas palabras Charnela entró en el sótano, encaminándose directamente hacia su amo.

-¿Que demonios dices tu?- Respondió entre lágrimas, molesta por esa clase de afirmaciones sin sentido en un momento así. Su mirada se clavó entonces en los ojos cerrados de Geber, y en Charnela que gemía tristonamente y golpeaba con el hocico a su amigo para tratar de despertarlo, sin comprender que no estaba simplemente dormido. -Iría al abismo para tenerlo conmigo esta noche, para siempre-. Susurró finalmente, acariciándole el rostro delicadamente. -Ahora vete-.

-Mira, hay una forma. Si lo queremos recuperar tienes que ir hasta, como bien has dicho, el abismo. A recuperar su alma de La Tierra de los Muertos-.


	30. El fin del conflicto Un abismo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

 **Bueno, este arco ya está acabando. No quiero extenderme mucho con esto así que solo indicar que tratare de publicar el último capi del arco antes de navidades. Espero que disfrutéis de este pequeño capi y muchas gracias por seguir. Hastapronto!**

El salón de la planta baja era un lugar donde Geber y Erin solían pasar muchas horas. Adjuntado al comedor, normalmente cocinaban y comían allí. Era donde veían películas o jugaban a juegos juntos o con sus amigos y amigas, como Aiur cuando venían de visita. En ese momento el sofá donde se sentaban, las sillas y mesas, todo estaba hecho malamente a un lado, dejando un gran espacio despejado sobre las tablas de madera del suelo.

Aiur no había recuperado la conciencia tras el severo golpe que recibió tras la entrada de Berlini. Cargada por los brazos de Draco y Daiging la habían llevado hasta el cuarto de invitados para que se recuperase, al tiempo que la ghoul relataba toda la historia a la dracónida y le ponía al día. Entretenidas con explicaciones y sanaciones a los golpes y heridas, abajo solo quedaban Rowana, Erin y Charnela.

Entre la wyvern y la hellhound habían despejado todo el salón, pues según la infernal necesitaba espacio para el trabajo que tenían por delante. Una vez quitados los muebles del camino, Erin se retiró del centro del cuarto, sentándose en el sofá que ahora quedaba cerca de las ventanas, donde el cuerpo ensangrentado de Geber reposaba en silencio, aún guardado fieramente por Charnela que no se apartaba de el ni un segundo.

Ambas en silencio, fueron testigos del complicado ritual que Rowana llevo a cabo. Incluso con tantos años de experiencia a sus espaldas en los artífices de lo oculto, aquella empresa requería toda su atención y gran precisión. Durante largo tiempo borró y reescribió sin parar los símbolos que pintaba con tiza en el suelo, entre consultas dirigidas al gran libro de antiguo aspecto que tenía abierto a su lado.

Tardo lo suficiente para que Daiging terminase de contar la historia y bajase a ver la situación, dejando a Draco a cargo de Aiur, pensando que lo mejor sería ver solo una cara conocida cuando despertase. Dado que no requería de ayuda adicional, la no muerta se acercó a donde Erin y Charnela guardaban lo que quedaba de Geber, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, en silencio.

-Daiging y yo podemos curar su cuerpo, pero un caparazón vacío sin alma no es lo que apreciamos de Geber-. Alzó la voz tras grabar la última de las runas en el suelo, incorporándose, admirando su trabajo. -Daiging, querida. Hazme el favor de saquear el botiquín y los materiales del laboratorio de Geber. Vamos a necesitar todo para curar el cuerpo. Y Erin…Deja el cuerpo aquí en el centro por favor-.

Fue complicado, ya no que la wyvern lo soltase, sino que Charnela se alejase de su amo tanto como requería. Daiging ya había comenzado a volver con material médico vario, como gasas, alcohol o rosalmina, para cuando lograron tranquilizar a la mascota y depositar el cuerpo sobre el suelo, dentro de los extraños símbolos que estaban grabados en tiza blanca.

-Soy muy buena operando, incluso en condiciones clandestinas como esta-. Explicaba, con un leve deje de orgullo ante la indiferente escamosa que solo miraba el rostro tranquilo y ensangrentado de su amigo. -Puedo sacar las balas y coser la carne, matar cuantas bacterias hayan entrado en sus heridas y dejarlo casi como hace unas horas, pero por apto que sea el cuerpo sin su alma no iremos a ninguna parte. Yo y Daiging tenemos los conocimientos para sanarle, te tocará a ti ir al otro lado y buscarle, ¿entendido?-

-Lo entendí la primera vez que me lo explicaste Rowana-. Dijo la wyvern desganada, retirándose lentamente para abrazar a Charnela, que miraba la escena con orejas gachas desde un rincón.

-Bueno, no me culpes, estabas muy ausente esa vez, quería asegurarme-. Dijo en un suspiro, mirando primero a Geber antes de empezar a rebuscar en la mochila que se había traído y dejado al lado hace varias horas. -Y…bueno, hay algunos detalles más-. Con cuidado, saco dos objetos y se los cedió a la wyvern. Una gran gema color púrpura oscuro, redondeada y del tamaño de un puño, y un pequeño saco de cuero. -La vez que vi a Geber antes de ir a por las hojas me dio en prepago esto, gemas de alma de buena calidad que el mismo había extraído de la roca. No me esperaba que las llegase a usar para esto. La piedra que tengo en mi derecha es donde tendrás que guardar su alma para traerlo de vuelta, sino no podrá cruzar a nuestro mundo, bastará con que le golpees con ella. Querrá ir contigo, no habrá problema. El saquito con las gemas de alma llenas es para pagar el peaje. Aunque se considera peligroso que los vivos sin ascendencia abisal visiten esos reinos, los guardianes de las almas no les dan importancia, pero no dejaran escapar a nadie sin esto. El flujo de almas debe mantenerse, una entra, otra sale. A menos que quieras sacrificarte por el esta es la mejor forma. Dáselas nada más entrar al guardián, así no habrá problemas. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Erin, apenas cuando Rowana había empezado a tallar las gemas, se había escusado a su cuarto a cambiarse. Intentando por unos segundos quitarse de encima la imagen del rostro sin vida de Geber, hacía rato que estaba preparada con ropa de campo. Se separó de Charnela para coger las gemas y guardarlas en la riñonera que llevaba, antes de darle a la hellhound una sola pregunta. -¿Hay algo que tenga que saber de ese lugar antes de ir? ¿Algún peligro, algo que evitar o que hacer?-

-Los muertos quieren paz, y el guardián no tiene problema con los vivos, lo sé bien. No deberías tener problemas…Solo entra, encuéntrale y tráelo de vuelta-.

Erin asintió secamente y bajo su mirada hacia Geber. Sentía una profunda presión en su pecho al verle así, un dolor fuerte que se mitigaba al pensar que pronto lo encontraría y que podría pasar toda su vida con él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, mientras Daiging ayudaba a retener a Charnela fuera el círculo, Rowana se agacho y dibujo una runa más sobre el ritual.

Un poco por encima de la altura de los ojos de Erin el aire empezó a distorsionarse, a enredarse sobre sí mismo y retorcerse es un espacio esférico no más grande que una canica, pero aún así muy visible. La wyvern lo contemplo con un poco de miedo, con un rastro de duda. Aquello era diferente a todo lo que había visto y todas sus referencias de cómo sería al otro lado venían o de las vagas descripciones de Rowana, afirmándolo como un lugar bello a su manera, o de las historias de la Dragona Blanca que leía de niña, pues se supuso que descendió al mismo lugar a donde ella iría en una de sus historias.

Sin embargo, ni el miedo ni la duda duraron mucho en su corazón, no tenían cabida. El deseo de las aventuras con las que había soñado desde que era una cría apasionada por leyendas y mitos, la adrenalina que empezaba a recorrer su sangre ante la perspectiva del viaje o la determinación y la confianza que nacían de su fuerza y su sangre draconiana eran fuertes contramedidas para cuanta duda o temor pudiera inundarla ahora.

Y el pensamiento, el sueño de aquella noche, ya con todo perdonado, poder acurrucarse junto al hombre que amaba, era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Un paso adelante, una caricia a la extraña distorsión en el aire y al siguiente parpadeo pudo sentir una brizna de aire frío recorriendo sus alas. Ya no estaba en Japón, había llegado a la Tierra de los Muertos.

Todas las sensaciones nuevas le golpearon de golpe. Sintió el aire fresco y plagado de olores silvestres, una luz celeste y tenue golpeando sus alas y la tierra fría, húmeda y musgosa entre sus garras, extendiéndose hacia delante de forma infinita. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz contemplo por unos segundos el paisaje que tenía ante ella.

Hasta el horizonte, una enorme llanura, plagada de pequeños brotes de hierba esmeralda que lo cubría todo como un manto uniforme. Salteada con grandes rocas grises que salían desde las entrañas de la tierra talladas con runas y palabras en un idioma que se sentía familiar pero no podía reconocer. Entre ellas en forma fantasmal decenas de figuras humanoides vagaban etéreas sin rumbo, solas o en pequeños grupos, demostrando su naturaleza póstuma con su forma translucida y su nítido brillo blanquecino.

Arriba, al cielo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y descendía hasta el horizonte, una cúpula celeste que nada tenía que ver con su mundo de origen. Como un río celestial, una infinidad de estrellas y motas de polvo de vibrantes colores desfilaban ocupando todo el centro del firmamento, desperdigándose y volviéndose más infrecuentes cuando se alejaban de aquel flujo primario, pero aún en cantidad que ensombrecía a los más bellos y ricos cielos estrellados de la tierra, o así lo hubiera sentido Erin si aquella bóveda no careciera de luna. Todos aquellos cuerpos celestes eran los que proyectaban la luz gris y apagaba que iluminaba aquellas tierras.

-Una dragona, hacia siglos que no veía a nadie como tú-. Segundos pasaron de ella contemplando aquel infinito hasta que aquella voz, profunda y antigua, que parecía un grito adusto resonando desde las entrañas de una sima, le hiciera darse la vuelta.

A sus espaldas se encontraba un abisal enorme. Su piel untuosa y negra brillaba como si estuviera recubierta en aceite y motas de plata bajo el escaso brillo de las estrellas. Poseía un torso largo y esbelto que se elevaba desde lo que parecía un profundo pozo negro, delimitado por un broche de piedra amatista. En el centro de su torso un único ojo blanco como la nieve recién caída y dos largos brazos con los que se apoyaba en el suelo, como elevándose desde las profundidades de aquel pozo, que, si bien parecían humanos, destacaban por aparentar ser huesos cubiertos de alguna sustancia oleosa de color oscuro. Cuando vio como la miraba, fijamente con su único ojo, Erin instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, adoptando sin pensarlo una postura de combate.

-No te preocupes, hija de dragones, pues yo no poseo interés en dañar a los vivos. Los pocos dracos que te precedieron en llegar aquí me llamaban Dinok-kall, Guardian de Muertos en tu lengua. ¿Que trae a una de tu casta a estas tierras?-

Su voz, imponente y profunda era sorprendentemente pacífica, tranquila, familiar, con el tono de un padre contando una historia a sus hijos. Erin lentamente dejo de lado su desconfianza, recordando las palabras de Rowana y sacando el saco de las gemas, directa al grano. -Vengo a llevarme a una persona importante para mí. Creo que esto valdría como pago por ello. ¿No?-

Una leve risa contenida casi exploto en el cuerpo del guardián, antes de extender sus huesudos dedos hasta la bolsa y cogerla con cuidado de las alas de la wyvern. -Para tu primera visita, veo que conoces como funciona. Es curioso cuando menos, la última de los tuyos que me visito, siglos atrás, vino a por lo mismo a por lo que vienes tú-. Hizo una pequeña pausa, lanzando la bolsa y las gemas dentro de su pozo. -Sea pues, el ciclo de las almas debe respetarse, ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquel que buscas?-

-Geber-. Respondió rápidamente sin un atisbo de duda.

-¿Geber dices? No es un nombre muy común. ¿Hace cuanto que se unió a este reino? Te he de avisar que este lugar es donde llegan las almas de aquellos que mueren en la zona que conoces como Asia. Si no ha fallecido en esas tierras, serán algunos de mis consanguíneos los que guarden su descanso-.

-Estoy segura, todo ocurrió en Japón, hace apenas una hora, debe de estar aquí-.

-Así sea, aunque el tiempo es muy relativo en este lugar y donde vosotros vivís días o semanas aquí pueden ser siglos. Pero pocos han venido de Japón en el tiempo que allí habrá sido una hora, y todos se han dispersado en esa dirección-. Alzó una de sus huesudas manos para señalar a su derecha, donde parecía que las rocas que surgían desde el suelo era especialmente frecuentes. -Cuando lo encuentres vuelve y yo os mandaré de vuelta a vuestro reino-.

Y el guardián se quedó en absoluto silencio, tan quieto tras aquellas últimas palabras que pareciera nada más que una estatua extraña. Mirando solo por un segundo más a Dinok-kall, abrió las alas y se dirigió todo lo rápido que pudo en aquella dirección.

Volaba bajo, todo lo lento que podía para asegurarse de que no perdía detalle. De forma constante aterrizaba en las grandes rocas talladas parar mirar a su alrededor o preguntar a las ánimas que se retumbaban en sus tenues sombras. Muchas la ignoraban o la miraban con recelo, desconocedoras y desconfiadas de que hacia una dragona entre las almas de los muertos, como si viniera a alimentarse de ellas para volver al mundo mortal. Otras soltaban un par de palabras, indicando que no le habían visto o guiándola con rápidos gestos en la dirección correcta, y había algunos que se mostraban realmente abiertos y amables, aunque eran la minoría. Por lo general ninguno parecía especialmente feliz de estar allí, con una única excepción. Una mujer, de aspecto relativamente joven, que a la sombra de una de las rocas abrazaba con cariño a un joven infante, ambos de ascendencia europea por sus difuminados rasgos, mientras este se acurrucaba en su seno jugando con un pequeño y reluciente caballito de madera.

Una hora entera se pasó, volando y posándose sobre las atalayas que le permitían descansar al tiempo que apreciaba el paisaje mortuorio y escrutaba los rostros de las almas que vagaban por allí en busca de la persona que había venido a buscar. Estaba determinada a volver con él, o quedarse buscando hasta que lo encontrase.

Y así, al final de todo, en la distancia distinguió su rostro. Los ojos de la wyvern, preparados y entrenados para detectar patrones, movimiento y detalles en la distancia para que no se le escapasen las presas, distinguieron el rostro de Geber junto a otra alma, con la que parecía mantener una conversación, cerca de una de las mayores rocas que había visto en su viaje. Como se había esperado de un geólogo.

Sin poder contener la emoción, el latido cada vez más fuerte de su corazón y el hervor de su sangre, fue directa hacia él. A pesar de que sus ojos fueran más rápidos que sus alas, sabía que no tardaría demasiado en llegar donde se encontraba.

Claro que no era la única que estaba en su busca, a sus espaldas. Shaxa se lo había dicho. GC potenciado con las almas de los demás sería suficiente para hacerse con la roca, pero no había intención alguna de dejar a Geber con vida. Era peligroso dejar respirando a quien más cerca estaba de encontrar la forma de destruir la gema que contenía al amo. Y una vez que muriera y su alma descendiera al abismo para pasar la eternidad antes de que volviera al gran ciclo, la abisal tendría vía libre para darle caza, potenciada por la fuerza que le daba el ambiente, y se podría asegurar que esa amenaza quedase neutralizada, para siempre. Aún creía que Geber había sido el autor de la muerte de su hermana Lyra, y Shaxa se había asegurado antes de morir que Laela no se detendría ante nada para atraparle.

Impotente en la distancia, cada vez más corta, contemplaba como envuelta en una neblina negra la abisal se abalanzaba hacia Geber, apartando de un golpe el alma del otro humano que se encontraba acompañándolo y cerniéndose sobre el geólogo.

Erin intento acelerar. Le empezaron a doler los músculos de las alas y el pecho del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por acortar el camino, por devorar cada segundo que parecía vital mientras el inexistente viento le traía a sus oídos las palabras de Laela, que resonaban diáfanas entre los grandes monolitos de la pradera.

-Al fin, he estado soñando con esto mucho tiempo-. La abisal había agarrado del cuello la forma física del alma de Geber, levantándolo del suelo mientras este luchaba en vano por liberarse, sin fuerza suficiente para ello. En sus ojos ambarinos se veía el deseo por acabar con ello, así como cierta consternación. -Pero antes dime, porque-. Los ojos del geólogo era solo una vorágine de confusión y de su boca no salían más que palabras inconclusas, de forma que la abisal no tardo en concretar, apretando su agarre.

-Cuando me encontraron llevaba años sumida en la bebida y la depresión. Mi hermana lo era todo para mi. Desde que tengo memoria estuvo allí, cuando el vacío reclamo a madre Lyra siempre estuvo conmigo. Aún cuando intentaba atender esa absurda llamada al deber que nuestra sangre nos había heredado siempre volvía a mi lado tan pronto como podía. Esconderse e integrarse en el mundo humano me era solo posible gracias a su apoyo.

Y sin embargo...La mataste. Berlini me lo conto todo sobre ese día. Como la gema te había inundado de tanta codicia que no pudiste aceptar entregarla, como la mataste y te quedaste con la piedra-. Su voz sonaba dura y quebrada al mismo tiempo. Incapaz de recordar las sutiles manipulaciones y claras mentiras del culto gracias a los años de adoctrinamiento y persuasivas palabras todo lo que quedaba en ella era el dolor del pasado y la perdida de aquella persona que había querido más que a nadie.

-¿No pudiste contenerte? ¿Tan vacíos estáis los humanos que una piedra brillante vale más que una vida?-. Espetaba intentando soltar toda la furia que había acumulado por cada noche en vela recordando como suplico aquel último día a su hermana que no siguiera con la guerra de sus ancianos, en vano. Por desgracia para Geber, no solo se limitaba a soltar todo lo que había guardado con palabras, sino que también apretaba y le zarandeaba como a un muñeco de trapo.

-Yo…No la mate-. Logro soltar el joven entre duros intentos por mantener a raya el singular dolor que sentía, más profundo y atenazador que nada que la mera carne pudiera expresar.

-Convincente. Pero no lo suficiente. Berlini y su familia me han ayudado, me han guiado cuando no había nadie para hacerlo. Les creo más que a ti y ahora mismo no me importa que suceda, más allá de hacer justicia. Esto acaba ahora-.

Un último suspiro, el final del camino que GC le había brindado cuando no le quedaba nada más. Un camino tan brillante que había logrado opacar todas las demás verdades hasta ese momento, cuando alzó su guadaña en lo alto para darle fin a su camino.

Geber había estado indefenso contra GC en el pasado, ganando más por su intelecto y suerte que por su habilidad o fuerza, en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones. No había ácidos que usar ni armas que blandir, ni segundas oportunidades ni nada más que preguntarse cómo sería, si había algo después de la siguiente muerte que a todas luces iba a sufrir. Un humano no podía igualar la fuerza de un abisal en aquellas tierras.

Pero un dragón sí.

Laela no se esperaba que el joven tuviera ayuda en aquel mundo desierto, de forma que cuando la joven descendió garras en ristre directa hacia ella no le dio tiempo a evitar o bloquear el golpe de ninguna forma. Las filosas armas de la dracónida rasgaron la tela que portaba así como su piel añil, derramando sobre la hierba esmeralda gotas de su azulada sangre que al instante se evaporo junto con las briznas vegetales, en una densa nubecilla de humo negro.

Ante el fuerte impacto, la abisal retrocedió unos pocos metros tambaleándose por el golpe pero sin llegar a perder el equilibrio. Levantó la vista solo para ver a la wyvern arremetiendo de nuevo contra ella, iracunda.

Clavando las garras profundo en la tierra y dejando surcos a su paso, cruzo los metros que les separaban en un instante. Una densa bruma se empezó a formar delante de la abisal, una nube de las energías necróticas de ese mundo que debían de servir a modo de escudo. Cuando chocaron las pesadas alas de la wyvern contra ella, resonó con fuerza como el choque de una maza contra el concreto. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para ponerla de rodillas, mientras aun alzaba la instintiva barrera. Erin no paro, a ese golpe siguió otro, y otro, y otro…

Descargaba con fuerza golpe tras golpe, aterrorizando incluso al geólogo que se mantenía recuperándose del dolor a distancia prudencial con la ira que expresaba.

Antes se había sentido como una inútil. Atrapada tras las barreras de GC, incapaz de romper la cárcel potenciada con decenas de almas, solo pudiendo esperar mientras Geber plantaba cara a su pasado y a la muerte, imposibilitada de ayudarle. Esa inutilidad le había costado perderlo una vez. No tenía la menor intención de perderlo de nuevo.

Y así golpeo una y otra vez la bruma, llevada a cada impacto un poco más por la ira y la necesidad de proteger a su esclavo. Al final, sus alas atravesaron la neblina, con tanta inercia como para penetrar la tierra en la que impactaron. Laela se había evaporado.

Sus sentidos alerta y su pelo erizándose, sin sangre no había posibilidad de que hubiera ganado, de que fuera tan fácil. Miro a todos lados, en cada dirección posible bajo la tenue luz estelar. Veía la hierba, las grandes rocas talladas a sus espaldas, a Geber retorciéndose en el suelo mirándola con incredulidad, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-Te vera morir-. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras sentía como una mano gélida como el hielo le agarraba el tobillo, arrastrándola con fuerza bajo la tierra. En apenas un segundo, atravesó el metro de suelo que existía en aquel mundo y vio que bajo ello, no existía nada.

El opuesto absoluto a la superficie, solo un vacío negro iluminado apenas por débiles destellos que se colaban por agujeros desde arriba. Aquel enorme abismo tenía como techo la tierra que de alguna forma se mantenía en equilibrio, desde el cual la abisal la miraba con furia, levitando a escasos centímetros del techo de aquel mundo.

Laela estaba irreconocible. Carne y tela fundidas en una masa negra más oscura que el abismo que las rodeaba, sus brazos aún sosteniendo su guadaña y su rostro terso y pálido, su mirada destilaba todo el odio acumulado gracias a las mentiras del culto.

Erin no tardo en abrir las alas y estabilizarse en vuelo, ascendiendo rápidamente hacia la abisal. Ella no tenía intención de simplemente observar como alzaba el vuelo y desde arriba se lanzó a por ella, engalada en toda la energía y la fuerza que aquel reino abismal le regalaba a su sangre.

Chocaron en el aire, haciendo resonar el golpe en el vacío. Se removían y arañaban, buscando no solo ganar, sino evitar precipitarse al vacío.

Erin aleteaba con fuerza, intentando hundir sus garras en Laela sin mucho resultado gracias al estado de su forma física. Al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de golpearla con todo a su alcance y degollarla con su guadaña, filo retenido apenas por la cola de la wyvern que se envolvía alrededor de su mango.

Fuerzas cercanas, casi igualadas y movidas por similares deseos de venganza y protección para un ser querido, gotas de sangre roja y añil empezaron a caer al abismo perdiéndose de la vista junto con el rumbo de su lucha. No tardaron mucho sin embargo en desequilibrarse y atravesar de golpe la capa de tierra encima de sus cabezas, apareciendo desde el suelo, justo al lado de la roca junto al punto de partida.

Aun fuera de esa delgada capa que las separaba de una gran caída, no bajo la intensidad de su golpes. Reticentes a alejarse, a soltarse la una a la otra por el peligro que el aguijón y la guadaña representaban, no tardaron en llegar a un punto muerto. Ninguna de las dos podía romper el juego de fuerzas en el que se habían involucrado, manteniendo alas, manos y cola tensamente unidas inmovilizando o reteniendo partes de la otra en un macabro abrazo.

Laela fue la primera en ceder, separando sus manos y dejando que la wyvern le golpease la cabeza tan fuerte como para mandarla a volar, el cuerpo le propino un fuerte empujón que la hizo chocar contra la roca que tenía a sus espaldas. A ciegas cargo, filo en ristre dispuesta a rebanarle la cabeza a la dragona, mientras su mente aún volaba.

Erin apenas pudo moverse. La cicatriz en el hombro donde el filo profano había cortado con facilidad la piel humana era un pequeño precio a pagar por evitar la muerte. El golpe vino con tanta fuerza que la guadaña se hundió casi por completo en la roca, inmovilizando a la abisal el tiempo suficiente para que Erin golpease de nuevo las partes que no se habían convertido en humo, tirando el cuerpo al suelo.

De un solo tirón, fuerte y decidido, arranco la guadaña de la roca, esgrimiéndola entre sus alas con firmeza y acercándose al cuerpo decapitado de la abisal. Su cola se movió con conciencia propia atravesando el brazo de la joven y manteniéndola quieta en el suelo, al tiempo que alzaba el filo dispuesta a segar su corazón.

Pero a pesar de toda la ira, de toda la justicia que sentía, dudo un segundo.

Una parte de su ser se recriminaba por cobrarse otra vida, por hacerlo delante de Geber, mientras que la mayor parte de ella quería acabar con toda amenaza para la vida tranquila que quería tener con el geólogo. Fue solo un segundo, un mísero instante que logro cambiarlo todo.

Antes de que pudiera replanteárselo y bajar la guadaña, una fuerte corriente de la misma neblina negra apareció desde su lateral, tirándola al suelo cerca de Geber. Sosteniendo la cabeza de Laela se acercaba su hermana, Lyra.

-Suficiente-. Exclamo la abisal con determinación y autoridad. Su presencia fue un alivio para Geber que, a pesar de seguir sintiendo el extraño dolor que la abisal antes le había causado, logro ponerse en pie finalmente y acercarse a Erin. -Relájate dragona, no tengo nada contra ti. Solo no quiero que mates a mi única hermana-. Con paso firme se acercó, hasta donde el cuerpo ensangrentado de Laela empezaba a recuperar su forma humana. A juzgar por el rostro de la cabeza que portaba Lyra, parecía haber perdido la conciencia, si ya fuera por heridas, cansancio o el impacto de ver a su hermana otra vez ya no se sabría decir.

-Te dejo lo demás Geber-. Dijo con un suspiro mientras se echaba el cuerpo de su hermana al hombro. -Yo…Tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hablar con ella-.

Y sin mediar palabra, desapareció en al aire, como si nunca hubiera existido, llevándose a Laela con ella.

Erin necesito un momento, unos pocos segundos para calmar el corazón y recuperarse para mirar a Geber, que con mirada preocupada y con una sonrisa sincera se había puesto a su lado. La wyvern dio un brinco cuando se sintió capaz, buscando abrazarle y tirarle a la hierba con ella. Por desgracia todo lo que logro fue atravesarle de plano y caer ella sola sobre el césped.

-Erin…Lo siento pero creo que no podemos tocarnos mientras sea un alma-. Explico con una ligera risa al ver a su compañera boca abajo en la hierba refunfuñando alegre. -¿Qué haces aquí Erin? No esperaba verte hasta dentro de muchos años más…-

-Salvarte la vida para empezar, o la no vida si lo prefieres-. A pesar de no haberle podido abrazar se la notaba feliz mientras se sentaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole con ojos brillantes. -¿Te lo dije en su día no? Y creo que casi todos los días desde que te conozco. No tienes permiso para morir o abandonarme sin mi beneplácito, asique vine a buscar lo que me pertenece…Te echaba de menos-. Junto con la sonrisa empezaron las lágrimas a emerger de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre que le manchaba la ropa.

Aunque no pudieran tocarse, se acercaron, rozándose entre ellos, acercándose tanto como podían sin atravesarse. Ese día Erin descubrió que las ánimas como Geber también podían llorar.-Daiging y Rowana estaban reparando tu cuerpo en casa, a mí me dieron esto-. Dijo sacando la gran gema de alma del bolsillo donde la había mantenido a buen recaudo y mostrándosela. -Para llevarte de vuelta…Si quieres volver claro-.

-Como en casa contigo, en ningún sitio. Creo que recuerdo algo de estas gemas, Daiging me dio una pequeña charla sobre usos y propiedades cuando empecé a investigarlas. ¿Tienes que meterme dentro o algo así, no?-

-Ajam, pero antes de nada dime…¿Qué ha pasado antes con las abisales?-.

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté de cuando estaba en India? Laela es la hermana de Lyra y se dolió tanto por su muerte que fue presa fácil para el culto, que la engañaron y condicionaron para usarla de arma. Nunca pude acercarme lo bastante o darle pruebas de que yo no mate a su hermana, pero lo que no sabíamos ni yo ni Berlini ni creo que nadie, ni ella misma, era que no son abisales al completo. Tienen mucha sangre humana corriendo por las venas, la suficiente para venir aquí al morir.

No se cuanto habrá pasado en casa, yo llevo aquí casi una semana. Me encontré con Lyra hace unos días y estuvimos hablando nosotros dos y algunas animas más que nos encontramos. Fue ella la que me conto esos detalles como lo de la sangre humana y tal. De hecho sintió a su hermana entrar en este lugar y fue a buscarla para decirle la verdad. Supongo que ahora podrán vivir tranquilas el tiempo que quieran-.

-Me alegro entonces de no haberla matado-. Suspiro aliviada. -No me siento bien con la idea de hacer sentir a una buena persona como yo me sentí cuando te perdí…¿Supongo que ese humano con el que estabas hablando antes de que llegásemos y que nos está mirando desde la roca es una de esas animas?-

-Sí. Él también fue geólogo y estábamos entreteniéndonos haciendo un análisis rápido de estos afloramientos tan particulares-. Geber en ese punto se giró para saludar al espíritu de su compañero de profesión, el cual se veía evidentemente incómodo y preocupado, a medio esconder tras la roca. -Erin, te presento al profesor Ethan Yills, antiguo doctorado por la universidad de Otago, en Nueva Zelanda-.

-Geber, ¿has dicho Ethan Yills? ¿No he escuchado mal?-. La wyvern se estremeció por un segundo al escuchar ese nombre, poniéndose en pie al poco, acompañada por Geber.

-Sí, así es ¿Sucede algo con ello?-

-Erin…No me lo puedo creer…- Ethan por fin tomo la palabra. Cargado su tono de voz con duda, miedo y emoción, su rostro adulto y austero, era una sinfonía de muchas emociones, dominadas por la incertidumbre y la vergüenza.

-Je…- Una risa intranquila, leve, desviando la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a clavársela en los ojos. -Es curioso, solo he visto tu rostro en fotos antes. Tantas horas pensando cuando era joven que decirte si estuvieras vivo…Padre-.

Aquella última palabra, cargada con veneno y rencor acumulados por mucho tiempo callo en el ambiente como una bomba, haciendo que Ethan empezara a tartamudear, nervioso e incapaz de asimilar que su hija estuviera ante él, y que Geber mirase sorprendido a su wyvern.

-¿Es tu padre?-

-Depende del significado que tenga para ti esa palabra-. Respondió fríamente, mirando a aquella persona que tenía ante ella. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije de él no? Prefirió morir a serlo para mí-. Su voz era claramente hostil, su progenitor no se sentía muy cómodo en su presencia, aunque por dentro estuviera alegre de ver a su hija.

-Erin…No hace falta que nos quedemos aquí, podemos irnos ya mismo-. Intervino Geber, consciente de que su compañera no se sentía muy a gusto tampoco en la situación actual.

-Sí, vámonos de aquí-. Unos segundos de silencio antes de responder. Cada vez que miraba al rostro traslucido de aquella persona le ardía en su corazón rabia e ira como pocas veces antes. Esa era la cara de quien la abandono, de la persona que la dejo sola a ella y a su madre. Encarnaba la misma idea de la pérdida y la traición para la wyvern.

Y aun así, Ethan no guardo silencio. Para su hija solo era la personificación del abandono, pero para él, su niña era mucho más.

-¡Espera!- Grito suplicando, cuando encontró el valor para dar un paso al frente. -Erin…No sabía ni si tu madre iba a mantener ese nombre. Sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero me gustaría hablarte al menos una vez-.

-Habrías tenido oportunidades de sobra para hablarme si no hubieras decidido irte-. Su respuesta fue seca y corta, pero detuvo su movimiento al escucharle. No se giró de todas formas, dado que ya había empezado a caminar junto con Geber hacia la salida.

-Yo no elegí-. Su voz se amargo por un instante. -Yo…Amaba a tu madre, con todo mi corazón. Pero cuando me entere de la noticia, de que ibas a venir al mundo, no pude con ella tan fácilmente como habría querido-. Hizo una pequeña pausa. Paso a paso comenzó a acercarse a su hija biológica, que seguía sin mirarle a diferencia de Geber que no le quitaba la vista de encima, interponiéndose en el camino de su compañero geólogo si en algún momento había que intervenir. -Escuche la noticia cuando no debería. Fana se la estaba diciendo a su madre, no debería de haber estado allí pero la escuche. Me sentí tan abrumado, tan sobrecargado que fui corriendo hacia los pisos superiores, a sentarme en el borde de la roca en un rincón donde solía pensar. Un pequeño espacio seguro que usaba mucho antes de cimentar la relación con tu madre.

Me pase horas en silencio, meditándolo. No se cuánto te ha hablado Fana de mí, supongo que nada. Pero yo fui huérfano de padre desde edad temprana, nunca había tenido una figura paterna y me sentía de todo menos preparado para serlo al tener una hija. Pero yo no opté por suicidarme.

Al final decidí dejar de darle vueltas, volver con ella y afrontar lo que fuera que vendría. Igual que tú, Geber, me has dicho antes-, incidió señalando al susodicho, a menos de un metro de la espalda de su hija y hablando con la voz rota. -Yo también prometí no dejarla sola, nunca. Pero me tropecé. No hay significado, no hay nada detrás de ese momento…Solo el peor accidente de mi vida, en el peor momento posible. Un estúpido error, una piedrecita que no vi a tiempo, pero para cuando me di cuenta era tarde. Caí al vacío y he pasado todos los años desde entonces aquí, maldiciendo a todo por romper mi promesa.

Erin…Hija mía. No creo merecen tu perdón. Al final os deje solas y eso no es lo que debía de haber sucedido. No creo volverte a ver nunca, ni se si Fana hablara a mi favor en esa otra vida a las que las wyverns vais tras la muerte. He tenido años para aceptarlo todo. No creo que jamás pueda dejar atrás algunas cosas, pero solo quiero decirte, que a pesar de todo, te quiero, y gracias por al menos dejarme ver en la wyvern que te has convertido-.

Silencio. Ni un soplo de viento ni una palabra hecha eco de las ánimas distantes ajenas a ese momento. Erin miraba al infinito, con los puños prietos y completamente quieta. Geber a su lado, acariciando como podía sus alas con las manos, mientras Ethan lentamente bajaba la mirada al suelo, sonriendo amargamente. Fue el quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, aquí sobro. Geber, ha sido un placer conocerte. Eres un gran geólogo y un buen chico-. Tras esas palabras empezó a retroceder lentamente, aún mirando en la dirección de donde estaba la pareja. -Sé que lo que diga no significara nada pero me alegro de que seas tú quien haya escogido mi hija. Y Erin, si ves a bien hacerle un favor a un idiota con mala suerte, si ves de nuevo a Fana dile que mire detrás del casco, ella debería de entenderlo…Y eso, adiós. Te quiero hija-.

Sus pisadas sobre la hierba se fueron amortiguando a cada paso hasta convertirse en silencio. Geber no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta y mirar a Erin, que aún mantenía puños y mandíbula prietas junto con sus ojos llorosos, al borde del llanto.

-Geber…-Dijo la dragona aguantando como podía. Demasiados sentimientos y sorpresas en tan poco tiempo. Pensaba que lo de su padre estaba pasado, cerrado. Una herida sin más de su historia, una verdad pura. No estaba preparada para eso, no después de que Geber desmontase una de las bases de su odio. -S-Salgamos de aquí, necesito abrazarte más de lo que puedes imaginar-.

No había más motivos para retrasarse. Abrazándola como podía, considerando que apenas podían rozarse, ambos empezaron a caminar directos hacia donde el guardián les esperaba. Podría haber guardado su alma en la gema e ir volando, pero aunque la idea se le cruzo por la mente necesitaba tras aquel encuentro de su Geber a su lado, aunque tardasen un poco más.

Casi una hora, caminando tranquilos y en silencio mientras trataban de asimilar los recientes sucesos, unos más complicados que otros. Erin en particular no sabía que pensar de su padre. Había sonado tan…Sincero, como si de verdad se arrepintiera de todo. Pero por convincente que fuera había sido demasiado tiempo creyendo lo contrario, demasiados años preguntándose porque para que sanase y confiara de forma tan pronta y rápida.

A pesar de los pensamientos que les asaltaban, llegaron finalmente hasta el mismo montículo donde la figura de Dinok-kall se mantenía igual de estática que antes, impasible ante la llegada de la pareja.

-Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso Fresita-. Tan pronto como se detuvieron a escasos metros de distancia del pozo, Geber tomo la palabra, girándose para encarar a la wyvern. -Aunque he estudiado bastante estas gemas no se cómo es que te encierren dentro-.

-Ya, yo también estoy intranquila si te sirve de consuelo, pero puedes estar seguro de que protegeré tu alma y solo la soltare cuando lleguemos a casa. Tú prometiste no dejarme sola después de todo, pero yo tampoco quiero hacerlo-.

El joven sonrió ante las palabras de la wyvern y la confianza que desbordaba en su voz. Ya se la veía más calmada aunque tenía la sospecha de que seguía dándole vueltas a su padre por dentro. -Con eso ya me siento más seguro…Supongo que estoy listo-.

Erin no tardo en sacar la gema tras aquellas palabras, acercándose a Geber tras eso. -Cuando terminemos me tienes que contar que se siente, tengo curiosidad-. Sonrió nerviosa, relamiéndose los labios. -Te veo pronto…Mi ángel-.

Geber no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír mientras su wyvern le golpeaba gentilmente con la gema en la cabeza. Lo que restaba de su cuerpo inmaterial se deshizo en un destello de luz tenue y se envolvió en la gema, haciéndose uno con ella al tiempo que adquiría una tonalidad más blanquecina.

-No me extraña que volvieras a por el-. La voz del guardián resonó a sus espaldas, unos segundos después de que terminase la transferencia. -Se nota que sois almas gemelas. Y de almas yo se bastante-.

Erin suspiro antes de girarse, mientras apretaba con fuerza la gema que contenía el alma de su pareja contra su pecho. -¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?-

-Poco dragona. Note vuestras voces pero apenas aparecí antes de que le metieras en la gema. De todos modos nada importa ya, pues si no me equivoco es tu momento de abandonar este reino, ¿no?-

A pesar de la pregunta, el ya sabía la respuesta. No había nada en aquellas tierras que pudiera interesar a la wyvern. Mientras esta asentía para indicar que era el momento, el guardián elevo sus huesudas manos y, tras un segundo de concentración, creo otra distorsión, idéntica a la que Rowana había hecho para traerla a ese mundo. Agarrando con fuerza la gema que contenía el alma de Geber, se aventuró por la puerta, de vuelta a casa.


	31. El fin del conflicto La promesa eterna

**Bueno, el fin del arco en el segundo aniversario del fic. ¿Qué pronto ha llegado no? Es un capi muy corto, para cerrar con buen punto esta parte de la historia. Continuaré escribiendo a la vuelta de las festividades decembrinas, asique solo me queda agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta aquí y desearos a todos feliz saturnalia, y que paséis un gran año nuevo. ¡Hastapronto!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Los párpados pesaban como telones de cemento. La única sensación que podía sentir al tiempo que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, cegándole a la noche más absoluta, era el frío. Punzadas diminutas y constantes, gélidos pellizcos que salpicaban su piel de forma intermitente. Ese fue todo su mundo durante incontables minutos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que seguía existiendo de alguna forma, no podía pensar o expresar palabra alguna. Todo lo que era se resumía en el cansancio y el frío que le dominaba.

Fue incapaz de recordar por cuanto tiempo permaneció así, descansando en silencio. Lentamente otras sensaciones se abrieron camino por su mente. El dolor fue la primera, le dolía todo, se sentía entumecido y agarrotado. Destellos de luces empezaron a atravesarle los párpados al tiempo que empezaba a pensar de nuevo, percatándose de que tenía que respirar.

Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aliento. Aun con su cuerpo gritando de dolor la falta de aliento le obligo finalmente a reaccionar, saliendo de golpe del trance en el que estaba.

Se incorporó en un instante, abriendo la boca todo lo que podía para intentar captar el preciado oxígeno. Sentado en el suelo sus ojos temblaron al sentir la luz de la lámpara de su salón iluminándole directamente las retinas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, respirando entre grandes bocanadas que sus pulmones aceptaban difícilmente tras horas de descanso, sus sentidos empezaron a retornar bajo su control.

Escucho…Palabras, si, frases y oraciones completas, le costaba entender lo que significaban pero parecían destilar alivio y tranquilidad. Era todo lo que podía escuchar, esos sonidos carecían de significado para el en esos momentos. De entre los destellos de luz empezaron a perfilarse siluetas y formas vagas, ligeramente humanoides que se acercaban a su lecho.

Todas las voces y las figuras se opacaron al instante, cuando una de esas figuras se lanzó hacia él, cayendo sobre su cuerpo debilitado en una pura expresión de alegría. Una sola palabra logró perforar dentro de su mente, que aún se estaba recuperando, rodeada de otras tantas cuyo significado no logro deducir.

-¡Charnela n…!- La wyvern, que en inicio se había mostrado reticente a abalanzarse sobre su geólogo, dado el estado delicado en que parecía encontrarse, se cortó a si misma al ver la ternura con la que el animal acariciaba a Geber y le golpeaba con su hocico. No daba la impresión de que fuera posible que le hiciera daño, a menos que le golpease con la cola que en esos momentos se movía a mucha velocidad.

Geber había estado yaciendo en el suelo por varias horas en ese punto, desde que Erin trajo su alma de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Al llegar se había encontrado a Daiging y Rowana en el suelo junto al cadáver del geólogo, manchadas de su sangre y cicatrizando heridas con metal candente, acabando el trabajo.

Se suponía que estaba listo y colocar de nuevo el alma en su recipiente original fue algo rápido, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Necesitaba tiempo para rehacerse a su cuerpo y recuperar el control de su carne, un proceso por el que tenía que pasar el solo. Durante horas no pudieron hacer más que observarlo en la distancia y esperar. Nadie dijo nada ese rato, solo miraban a su amigo. Cuando su corazón empezó a latir y sus pulmones empezaron a captar motas de aire, media hora antes de que despertase, fue un momento esperanzador, aunque aún eran visibles las heridas y cicatrices en su piel.

Finalmente, algo menos de un minuto después de que la mascota se le echase encima, empezó a reaccionar a ello. Como si fuera una máquina oxidada levanto los brazos para, de forma lenta y temblorosa, acariciar a Charnela, aunque su mirada aún se veía algo perdida en el horizonte, provocando un deje de duda en la esperanza de las presentes. ¿Estaba bien?¿Se estaba recuperando del todo o en cualquier momento dejaría de moverse, fruto de las graves heridas internas que habían tratado de curarle? Por fortuna para todas esos pensamientos no dudaron mucho.

Elevó el joven la mirada, a cada segundo más centrada hacia su compañera, que lentamente se acercaba al verle moverse cada vez con más fluidez. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo a su mente a gran velocidad, dejando solo unas pocas palabras que decir.-Erin…Gracias-.

Erin se abalanzo a por el en ese instante, apartando a Charnela a un lado con su cuerpo. Le rodeó con las alas y la cola, pegándose tan fuerte contra el como para manchar su ropa de las costras de sangre seca que salpicaban el torso desnudo del geólogo, y descansando su rostro en su cuello.

Geber, tras sobreponerse a la punzada de dolor inicial, la correspondió. Abrazándola tan fuerte como le permitieron sus brazos, deshaciéndose en lágrimas tan pronto como la noto, por una vez siendo ella la que calentaba su cuerpo frío y mortecino.

Al verlos ya calmados y juntos, Daiging sintió que empezaba a molestar. En el tiempo que Geber se recuperaba, se había encargado de sacar los restos de GC, de asegurarse que Draco y Aiur seguían a bien en el cuarto de invitados y de hacer unas llamadas necesarias para que sus amigos pudieran volver a caminar sin miedo por la calle.

-Me alegro que estés bien Geber-. Hablo desde un lado, sonriente y sin acercarse mucho a la pareja abrazada. -Necesitáis descanso, hablaremos mañana-. El aludido separo un segundo la cabeza del cuello y los hombros de la wyvern para responderle, asintiendo y dándole las gracias.

-Vamos Rowana, necesito ayuda para moverlo todo a casa-. Con paso distraído comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dirigiendo una última mirada a la pareja. La hellhound tardó un poco más en moverse, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Geber desde que se despertó. Finalmente sus piernas le respondieron y con prisas salió de la casa, en compañía de Daiging y sin despedirse.

Con Aiur y Draco durmiendo arriba y sus otras amigas fuera, ya estaban solos ellos dos, con Charnela acurrucándose a un lado.

Ya había caído la noche, y la luz de la luna y las estrellas entraba sin problemas a través de las ventanas y cortinas del salón, la única habitación iluminada de toda la casa, gracias a una única lámpara de pie que descansaba en una esquina. El silencio nocturno era abrumador, solo escuchaban sus propias respiraciones y ocasionalmente los leves movimientos de Charnela.

-Geber…Estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí -. Erin rompió el silencio, al humedecer los hombros y el cuello de su geólogo con las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse de sus mejillas. -Perdóname por todos los golpes, humillaciones, maltratos y vejaciones. Casi te pierdo hoy y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba abrazarte y todo el daño que te he hecho. In-Incluso fui una hipócrita, lo de mi padre, mi abuelo…Eran secretos tan importantes para mí como fueron aquellos días en África e India para ti y nunca te los conté. Estaba tan confusa por todo que no tomé las mejores decisiones-.

-No hay nada que perdonar-. La voz quebrada y llorona de Geber le hizo apretar más el abrazo. -Yo también he sido un idiota a más no poder, mi trabajo y mi pasado casi te cuesta la vida en más de una ocasión. Si no hubieras estado ahí para protegerme hubiera acabado convertido en cenizas tantas veces ya…No hay forma de que pueda sentir rencor hacia aquella que me ha salvado la vida y me ha dado razones para vivir, tantas veces-.

-Ya no eres mi esclavo-. Proclamo tímida tras un segundo de silencio, provocando un escalofrío en Geber. -Posiblemente te sigue llamando así. Sigues siendo mío para siempre después de todo…Pero no es así como te veo-. Largo suspiro antes de separar su cabeza del cuello de Geber, para mirarle a los ojos, ambos teñidos en lágrimas. -Eres mi igual. Tan digno como si tuvieras sangre de dragón como yo. Me perteneces, pero yo…Si me aceptas a partir de este momento quiero pertenecerte solo a ti, para siempre. ¿Q-Que me d-d-dices?-

El rubor intenso en el rostro de la wyvern no tardó en ser equiparado por Geber, que sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte como para amenazarle con salirle del pecho. Necesito unos segundos para responderle, perdido en esos ojos ambarinos que tanto le habían cautivado desde el primer día. -T-Te amo Erin-.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, un catalizador perfecto para el corazón de la wyvern que se lanzó hacia delante, casi tumbándole en el suelo. -Yo también te-te…Te amo-.

Sin que diera tiempo a respuesta, cerró los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Rozo tímida un segundo los labios de Geber con los suyos, percibiendo lo suaves que eran. Su pareja termino el movimiento, llevando la iniciativa por una vez. Primero solo los labios, mientras apretaban el abrazo y dejaban de pensar. Mientras un agradable calor crecía en sus corazones y lentamente se dejaban llevar un poco más por el momento y las sensaciones, tan largo tiempo deseadas y tantos días negadas.

Cuando sintieron que no podían seguir viviendo sin tomar aire, se separaron, lentamente, reticentes de cada segundo y centímetro que retrocedían, aún unidos por débiles hilos de saliva que se mantenían inestables la más que escasa distancia que les separaba. No podían de dejar de mirarse a los ojos, el uno al otro.

-Te amo Geber-. Proclamo alegre entre jadeos y temblores la wyvern, intentando dar palabras a la marea de pensamientos, necesidades y sentimientos que la inundaba. Decirle esas palabras en voz alta se sentía tan bien…-¿Te ha gustado? Ha sido la primera vez que lo hago-.

-Mejor que en mis sueños-, respondió Geber, en condiciones más que similares a su compañera. -Eres magnífica Erin, en todos los sentidos-.

-Me alegro…Aunque veo un problema-. Su mirada curiosa y divertida capto con esas palabras al instante toda la atención de Geber, aunque en esos momento no pensaba prestarle atención a nada o nadie más. -Sé que eres un buen geólogo y todo eso, pero…¿No es raro que lleves encima una muestra de roca ahora escondida en la ropa interior?-

Cuando Geber se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada, no supo que decir, aunque era una reacción normal. Nunca antes habían estado tan pegados con tan poca ropa o se habían besado. Apenas logró esgrimir una sonrisa tonta y decir cuatro cosas si sentido antes de que Erin tomase las riendas de nuevo.

-Arriba, a la cama. Ahora-. Otro beso rápido y apasionado y se levantaron a toda prisa, nerviosos como los primerizos que eran, deseando seguir adelante y experimentarlo todo. Necesitaron unos segundos para lograr que Charnela, que se había quedado a un lado mirando sin comprender muy bien que hacían, no les siguiera y decidiera adueñarse del sofá.

Solos ellos dos, subieron corriendo hasta el cuarto de Geber, que prontamente sería un cuarto dual. Tan pronto como este abrió la puerta de la habitación, desde atrás Erin le empujó hacia delante, logrando que cayese sobre la cama boca arriba, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar antes de que la wyvern se sentase a horcajadas sobre su estómago, mirándole cono ojos encendidos en llamas.

-Prometo para siempre, cuidarte, quererte y protegerte. Allá a donde nos lleve esta vida y la siguiente, por todo lo que resta de eternidad. Soy tuya Geber-. A pesar del ardiente deseo, aún logro contenerse un segundo para recitarle la promesa. Palabras que en leyenda nacieron en boca de la misma dragona con la que compartía el nombre y que dio inicio a su raza al confesarse al guerrero que le había robado el corazón. Un juramento de lealtad eterno con extremo significado para una wyvern.

-Prometo para siempre, cuidarte, quererte y protegerte. Allá donde nos lleve esta vida y la siguiente, por todo lo que resta de eternidad. Soy tuyo Erin-. Aquel juramento era algo que conocía ya. En su visita a la tribu de Erin se había enterado de su significado e importancia, y no dudo en repetirlo.

A partir de ese punto las palabras sobraron, si bien entre leves jadeos y gemidos a cada caricia y beso seguían surgiendo de sus labios los nombres de ambos, mientras la luna ascendía en la noche y ellos se unían, entrelazando sus destinos, sus corazones, cuerpos y almas a un nivel más allá, de toda comprensión.


	32. El Verdadero Principio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

Tras la larga noche, al final el sol se alzó desde las profundidades de su reino, plagando el mundo de los mortales de calor, de luz y de vida.

A lo largo del mundo innumerables criaturas se alzaron, bañándose en su brillo y empezando las incontables tareas que tenían que llevar a cabo antes de que su efímero reinado acabase antes de la noche, pero no todos se levantaron con él.

Geber tardó largas horas tras el amanecer en despertarse, y aún más en recuperar su conciencia plenamente, arrancándola del mundo de los sueños donde aún vagaba. Cuando empezó a sentir el cuerpo de nuevo y a controlarlo, ya era bien entrada la mañana. Desde la ventana entraban tímidos y contados rayos de la estrella rey, limitados por la persiana que, bajada, impedía la mayor parte de su paso y dejaba entrar solo los suficientes para teñir el aire de la estancia en un color suave, pero cálido. Un nivel de luz y una atmósfera tranquilos y acogedores, perturbados solo por ocasionales sombras de los pájaros que, ya empezando la primavera, volvían a poblar los cielos de las ciudades y las ocasionales y escasas nubes.

El frío que entraba por las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana no lograba perturbarle, pues gruesas mantas impedían que el calor que generaba se escapase. Pero no era ni el frío tacto del aire, ni la luz que cegaba sus ojos recién abiertos, los tenues sonidos de coches y pasos o el ácido sabor que aún poblaba su boca lo que le ayudo a despertarse y traer a su mente vívidos recuerdos de la noche recién acontecida, sino el aroma que flotaba en el aire.

Un olor tenue, diluido, cercano. Sus fosas nasales captaron el peculiar aroma cuando intentaron tomar aire. Cálido y fuerte, suave y rudo, afrutado y ácido...Como una caricia firme y cálida de las arenas y los vientos del desierto, mezclado con toda clase de matices y su propio sudor seco.

Una sonrisa le surcó los labios antes siquiera de que terminase de recordar y mirase hacia abajo, donde estaba acurrucada Erin.

La wyvern se encontraba sobre él, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo y abrazándolo fuerte con alas y cola, de forma que ni una leve pizca del calor del joven lograba escapar más allá de ella. Su cara calma coronada por una sonrisa angelical, su piel y escamas, suaves como la brisa del verano le acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo al tiempo que su respiración y latidos, tan pausados, calmados y tranquilos, borraban de la mente de Geber toda emoción que no fuera la más pura y sencilla de las felicidades.

Al verla así, suspiro de alegría mientras su tonta sonrisa crecía por momentos, nunca había estado tan feliz. Sintió el impulso de acariciarla, de besarla aún dormida, como tantas veces había hecho en sus más profundos y bellos sueños.

Claro que las marcas de la noche anterior aún estaban demasiado frescas en su carne para poder seguir sus deseos como quería.

Salir y volver a su propio cuerpo, ser operado, disparado y sufrir severos golpes y heridas no era algo que en la noche anterior le hubiese dejado con muchas fuerzas, para su fortuna Erin estaba determinada a encargarse de la mayoría del trabajo. Fue tan ardiente como el fuego de un dragón, pero aún tan calma y cuidadosa para no causarle dolor, a pesar de lo cual ahora sus músculos se quejaban y exigían descanso, mientras su piel aún mostraba marcas de las escamas, garras y dientes de la wyvern por casi todo su cuerpo.

Erin, que había gastado bastantes energías la noche anterior tardo aún un bastante en despertarse, tiempo en el cual Geber solo pudo mirar cómo se removía perezosa sobre él, al tiempo que se sentía la persona más afortunada de la faz de la tierra, sino de todo el universo.

-Buenos días Erin-. Soltó en un susurro, cuando finalmente sus parpados empezaron a levantarse, dejando que esas joyas ambarinas se clavasen directamente en los ojos marrones de Geber, que al contrario que ayer estaban más que rebosantes de vida.

-Uuuuh...-En un principio no respondió, se limitó a gemir lastimeramente mientras se reacomodaba, usando a su novio como colchón y restregando su rostro contra su cuello. -Buenos días Geber-. Dijo al fin, tras sacarle un quejido a su pareja por clavarle en el abdomen el codo sin querer, cosa que solucionó con un beso rápido en los labios. Al final se quedó despierta, tumbada boca abajo con el rostro justo encima del de Geber y mirándole, compartiendo esa sonrisa tontorrona que coronaba también el rostro del geólogo. -¿Hace mucho que te despertaste?-

-Un poco, pero no demasiado. No me puedo quejar de todas formas, he dormido genial, ¿y tú?-

-Bueno, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y he dormido como en semanas...¿No tenemos que levantarnos pronto no? Todavía no quiero salir de la cama, se está muy bien aquí dentro-.

-Nah, y aunque tuviéramos algo hoy no me siento capaz de levantarme ahora-. Ante la mirada curiosa de la wyvern, continuó, explicándose, al tiempo que como podía la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba contra si. -Ahora mismo tengo agujetas en todos lados y los músculos adoloridos, necesito un rato antes de poder moverme en condiciones-.

-Oh, ya veo...- Desvió un segundo la mirada, apartándola de los ojos del geólogo, mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas se teñían ligeramente de un color más rojizo y su cola se empezaba a mover nerviosa bajo las sábanas, acariciando las piernas de Geber. -¿Sabes? Tengo la intención de aprovecharte a cada segundo. Disfrutar de ti, de tu presencia y tu compañía, de tus ideas y tu sonrisa a cada día, cada instante del tiempo que nos quede en este planeta...Supongo que si estas tan dolorido puedo ir con cuidado-. Sin que Geber pudiera replicar, aunque tampoco es que hubiera querido hacerlo, Erin se irguió, dejando que las sabanas cayeran como una cascada por su espalda, acariciándole las escamas con el frío de la mañana, sonriendo al sentir la mirada de Geber recorrer todo su cuerpo. No tenía razón para esperar o contenerse, de modo que simplemente seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba, y en esos momentos su sangre le gritaba que se fundiera de nuevo con aquella persona que había elegido como su pareja, para toda la eternidad.

Por desgracia, su corazón no había tenido en cuenta que incluso una wyvern común puede tener agujetas.

-¡Ay, mis alas!-Apenas había terminado de erguirse cuando cayó de golpe sobre Geber, contrayendo las alas y pegándose de nuevo a él. -No había sentido agujetas tan fuertes desde el día que aprendí a volar-. Geber, con cierto esfuerzo, se las apaño para taparles de nuevo con las gruesas sábanas, dejando solo al aire sus dos cabezas, apoyadas en la cabecera de tal forma que estaban a la misma altura, mirándose.

-Parece que te esforzaste demasiado anoche...- Dijo con una ligera risa, acariciando como podía las zonas adoloridas de su pareja en un suave masaje.

-Bueno, es normal. Entre estar encima y en mejor estado de salud tuve que encargarme de mucho. Mejor lo hacemos esta noche, cuando estemos mejor-. Dejo pasar unos segundos para que Geber asintiera y le diera un beso en la nariz antes de continuar, adolorida pero feliz. -Oh, y ahora que no estas sin aliento y tu sangre vuelve a estar en tu cerebro te pregunto...Fue mi primera vez, no tengo experiencia en esta clase de…De cosas… - Apartó unos segundos su rostro sonrosado de la cabecera, escondiéndolo hasta la nariz bajo las gruesas sábanas. -Gritaste mi nombre muy fuerte y creo que te gusto como lo hice…Pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios. Y también si hubieras preferido algún cambio o así…-

-Fue mejor que en mis sueños Erin, no podría pedir nada mejor-. Sentenció inmediatamente sin dudarlo, metiéndose el también más bajo las sábanas, antes de continuar-...Bueno, actualmente sí que hubo una cosa que no me esperaba-. Erin se apretó contra el al tiempo que escuchaba aquellas palabras, temiéndose que se hubiera pasado en alguna de las muchas cosas que había probado la noche anterior. -Ayer cuando te probé...Realmente esperaba que tuvieras sabor a Fresita-.

-Ahora mismo me cuesta moverme, pero cuando pueda te daré un coscorrón por eso-. A pesar de que intentaba sonar seria y dura, la sonrisa, como se acurrucaba contra él y el rubor de sus mejillas dejaban claro lo que pensaba de aquellas palabras.

-Me lo merezco-. Admitió divertido. -También, cuando me dormí apenas podíamos ninguno decir dos palabras seguidas-, en su mente pasaron en esos segundos los recuerdos de la noche, donde al final prácticamente de sus labios solo salían los nombres el uno del otro. -Si tienes alguna petición, soy tu esclavo, mi deber es complacerte en todo lo mejor que pueda-.

-Bueno, hubiera estado bien que pudieses haberte movido con total libertad, no limitado por las heridas y tal, pero no es nada que me importase. Supongo que mientras no me pidas que te deje encima o algo así eres perfecto-.

-Era precisamente lo que pensaba pedirte, al menos por mi cumpleaños-, admitió con una sonrisa, antes de relajarse y quedarse quieto, acariciándola tímidamente con las manos, mirando al techo. -Me alegro que todo acabase ya Erin, aunque me cuesta de creer-.

-Te llevara un tiempo acostumbrarte, es normal ha pasado mucho en poco tiempo, ni yo me termino de acostumbrar la verdad...¡Pero no hablemos de eso! El pasado pasado esta, aunque sea por un día, no merece la pena. Estas últimas semanas apenas hablamos. ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante, alguien del trabajo se extrañó porque no fueras a la universidad?-

-No, no por lo que se. Es posible que alguno no se creyera del todo que estaba enfermo o sospeche algo raro contigo, pero al final no importa-.

-Cierto, que hemos vuelto a quebrantar la ley humana esta noche-. Admitió con un tono cansado.

-Por lo que se la mitad, sino todos, los apuntados al programa de intercambio han roto esa misma ley que rompimos nosotros. Mientras ninguno de los dos aparezca en las oficinas de MON gritando lo que paso estará bien-.

-Y si no te llevo volando de vuelta con mi clan. Es ilegal para el acta en tierra humana, pero la UTCW es nuestro territorio y nadie nos puede decir nada de que ninguna haga lo que hemos hecho, menos cuando todos los humanos están de buen pie. El único problema con eso sería lo de tu trabajo en la universidad...-

-Si te soy sincero Erin, estoy pensando en dimitir. La wyvern detuvo sus leves caricias por un segundo y se levantó, todo lo que le permitieron sus adoloridos músculos, para mirar a su novio en una mejor posición, el cual no tardo en continuar, explicándose.

-Me sigue apasionando mi profesión, no me malinterpretes, pero no me gusta como lo hago. No importa el cómo o el porqué, siempre hay mucha burocracia, documentos, competiciones y similares que ralentizan todo y son un tedio tremendo. La mitad del tiempo lo tengo que emplear en poner exámenes y corregir trabajos y deberes, y salvo unos pocos alumnos la mayoría no son una gran inspiración para seguir adelante.

El sueldo que me paga Aurora por mis investigaciones y las muestras es más que de sobra para mantenernos y da libertad mayor para investigar y decidir cómo invertir el tiempo. Cierto que es algo más cercano a otras ramas de la geología que mi especialización primera, pero al final me gustan igual. Además, podría seguir participando en excavaciones y grupos de investigación de mi rama favorita aunque sea desde fuera, creo que en su mayor parte irme me quitaría las partes malas de estar atado a un organismo como la universidad y me daría más libertad para estudiar y hacer mi ciencia como quiero...Pero claro no pienso hacer nada sin saber tu opi-.

-Hazlo-. Le corto tajante, relajándose de nuevo sobre su pecho. -Te considero lo bastante inteligente para saber que te conviene y te gusta, y si dices que estarías mejor y tendrías más tiempo para todo como investigador independiente no soy quien para decirte que no...Oh, y no te preocupes por el dinero. Es la parte que menos me importa. Si hay problemas con Aurora, te podrían volver a contratar en la uni o donde sea. Sino en mi clan está el museo...O nos vamos a una cueva acogedora y te mantengo a base de cazar la cena, mientras estés a mi lado...-

-Gracias Erin-, le respondió tras un segundo de silencio, levantando un poco la cabeza para besarla. La wyvern tenía un don recién descubierto para calentarle el corazón de forma única con sus palabras.-Entonces me iré en cuando acabe este curso, después de ponerlo todo el orden-.

-Perfecto pues, pero habla antes con Aurora para asegurarte de tenerlo todo atado. Y ahora que lo pienso el fin de tu curso es más o menos cuando pueda presentarme a los exámenes de idiomas para sacarme los diplomas. Aunque no tendrán tanto sentido si al final no me contrataras de ayudante en tu despacho-.

-Seguiré necesitando a alguien inteligente y capaz a mi lado, y que me pueda traducir los manuales y libros que aún no se han impreso en idiomas que comprenda, si te gusta la idea, claro-.

-Me encanta, más cuando no tendremos horarios fijos y podré tomarte cinco minutos de vez en cuando para que me des un masaje en la espalda. Los hombros se me cargan mucho cuando vuelo demasiado-.

-En cuando desayunemos y estemos mejor te daré uno si quieres. Quizás pueda aprovechar las horas libres que tendré tras cambiar de trabajo y me apunte a algún cursillo para dártelos mejor, seguro que necesitas relajarte tras pasar los días en el club ese que querías montar. Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad?-

-¿Aparte de que voy a buscar un lugar con sala de masajes y que quiero servirte de sujeto de prácticas para cuando empieces? Ya me mandaron la mayoría del papeleo necesario. Aun me quedan un par de pasos que hacer, como buscar un mínimo de personal o encontrar una "base", pero eso lo hablare con Dina algo después. Me dijo por móvil el otro día que tenía a una tercera wyvern en mente. Lo cual es de mucha ayuda, soy la única de mi clan que vino a Japón asique cualquier otra sería una asilvestrada o inquilina y esas son mucho menores en número...-

-¿Quizás fuera aquella cavernaria que nos encontramos hace tiempo?-

-Lo dudo. Por lo que se, fue llevada al clan de Estrella Azul en oriente medio para el programa de internamiento en sociedad de wyverns salvajes. Tiene que haber al menos una tercera como nosotras en esta isla. Sinceramente pensaba que estaríamos solas Dina y yo rodeadas de dragonas y wurms. También te imaginaba allí, alguien tenía que prepararme la comida para cuando volviera de cazar, y ahora se te sumara alguna que otra utilidad más-.

-Sé que en el campo sería una patata a menos que fuera necesario un análisis geológico, te tengo que agradecer que me busques un hueco para poder estar cerca y ayudar de alguna forma-.

-Ya me lo agradecerás cuando vuelva cansada de rastrear todo el día y me recibas con un beso y un masaje-. Con un leve quejido de dolor, movió su cola hacia arriba para darle un toquecito en la nariz con su aguijón. -Eres mi novio, disfruto mucho de tu compañía, no me gusta dejarte de lado-.

-Novio…-Susurró Geber el rubor creciendo en sus mejillas. -Ha pasado más de la mitad de un año desde que nos conocimos, a finales de verano…Se siente como una eternidad pero no ha sido tanto tiempo la verdad-.

-Si es cierto que una wyvern suele tomarse más tiempo para decidir cual será su pareja, en quien puede confiar tanto como necesitamos para unirnos eternamente, pero aún y con todo sé que elegí bien. Y si me preguntas, diría que me pase demasiado tiempo de estos meses tratándote mal, pero que hayamos llegado tan lejos tan relativamente rápido me gusta, tenemos más tiempo para disfrutar de días como este.

-Es una magnífica razón para haberse dado prisa, no creo que pueda volver a dormir bien nunca más si no estas aquí…Aunque eso me deja con una pregunta, ¿eres mi novia verdad?-

-Si tienes que preguntar eso, es que no estabas prestando atención…Pero si, lo soy-.

-Y…¿Para las wyverns hay algo más después? Quiero decir, si fueras humana lo normal sería que aún nos faltase casarnos de alguna forma, pero a pesar de haberme informado de vosotras para la convivencia nunca vi ningún anexo relacionado con nada parecido-.

-Eso…Es porque no lo hay. Lo que un humano entiende por novio o novia para las wyverns tiene otro significado. Si he decidido que tú eres mi pareja para toda mi vida y tú me has aceptado como tal, no hay mucho más que vivir juntos y ser felices por ello. Se podría decir que no hacemos diferencia entre los conceptos de novios y casados…Espero que no te parezca demasiado raro-.

-Un poco, pero tampoco es que eso importe a estas alturas, o que quisiera a futuro cambiar a algo diferente a como es ahora. Aunque sí que me sorprende un poco que no exista ceremonia o nada así, supongo que es porque me crie con otras ideas en la cabeza-.

-Lo más cercano a una ceremonia es si el novio decide confesarse antes y ofrecer una gema o algo así como motivo de compromiso, como hizo mi abuelo o se supone que hizo aquel humano con la dragona de la que en leyenda todas venimos. Y si la wyvern acepta la gema o alhaja no hay mucho más. A veces sí que se da una fiesta o algo así con la familia, pero no hay nada escrito-.

-Una…¿Una gema como el diamante que te regale aquella noche?-

-…Si-.

-¿Eso conto de alguna forma como proposición?-

-Puede…Pero eso significaría que…¡Mira, es Charnela!- Sonrojada como un tomate al percatarse de que había aceptado una propuesta de "matrimonio" de Geber antes siquiera de terminar de determinarse a darle una oportunidad, aprovecho la visita que les había hecho la mascota sin dudarlo.

Charnela, ya más que paciente, había esperado en su sofá tras abrir los ojos para que sus amos bajaran, pero al final se había decidido a subir y entrar en aquella habitación con su cuenco vacío entre los dientes.

-Ey, hola pequeñaja-. Geber la recibió revolviéndole el pelo y acariciándole entre las orejas, mientras el rubor de la wyvern se calmaba un poco. A pesar de los mimos ella no soltaba el cuenco o su dejaba de lado su mirada exigiendo comida. -Creo que no podremos pasarnos en cama todo el día como pensábamos Fresita-.

-Es igual, tarde o temprano tendríamos que levantarnos, y no se me ocurre mejor escusa. ¡Charnela, espera en la cocina!- La orden fue amable y clara y la mascota reconoció suficientes palabras para saber a dónde dirigirse. Con la promesa de la comida al fin se dio media vuelva y se fue a esperar a su rincón habitual. -Bueno, ¿listo para un esfuerzo descomunal…Mi Angel?-.

-Es adorable que te sonrojes por eso Fresita, tarde o temprano te acostumbraras a llamarme con esos apodos dulces...Pero sí. Aunque no sé dónde dejaste mi ropa interior después de que me la quitases-. En silencio y con calma empezaron ambos a incorporarse hasta quedar solo medio tumbados en la cama. Mientras Geber buscaba los restos de su ropa por la habitación le llamo la atención la cola de Erin, que se alzaba con los restos de los calzoncillos que llevaba ayer. -Es verdad, me los arrancaste. No sé si será lo mejor para conservar el vestuario a largo plazo pero me da igual-.

-Ya...Quizás deba controlarme un poco más-.

-Tampoco te pases-. Respondió con una sonrisa cómplice a la que se formada en el rostro de su novia tras escuchar esas palabras. -Bueno, tu camisa de tirantes de alguna forma acabo sobre la bomba volcánica que tengo en ese estante, voy a por él, y a por algo de ropa de andar por casa, aunque solo sea por si viene una visita-.

A pesar del tono lento y pausado de su conversación, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que despertaron, por lo que la tarea de levantarse fue lenta y dolorida, especialmente cuando tocaba que alguno de los dos movieran la cadera o las espaldas, pero fueron avanzando, quizás más rápido si no se hubieran quedado parcialmente embobados al mirarse mutuamente los ojos o cuerpo en más de una ocasión. Si el dolor no hubiera sido tan presente y Charnela no hubiera estado esperando, no hubieran dudado mucho en volverse a devorarse mutuamente.

Casi cojeando, y renqueando con dificultad, la pareja emergió finalmente de la habitación a paso lento, apoyándose el uno en el otro para lograr caminar sin caerse.

Charnela les llamaba con fuertes aullidos desde la cocina, reclamando que no se olvidasen de ella al tiempo que intentaban alcanzarla, aunque estaban tardando. Todo el ayer y la gloriosa noche que pasaron juntos les costó caro a sus músculos y huesos.

-Ugh, olvidaba esto-. Exclamo cansado al llegar al salón, donde aún muchos de los muebles estaban fuera de lugar, mal apartados a los lados del círculo de tiza en el suelo, o al menos los cuatro garabatos mal borrados que quedaban de él. -No tengo muchos ánimos de ordenar todo esto ahora, ¿desayunamos en la cocina?-

-Mejor nos tiramos en el sofá, es mejor que las sillas de la cocina aunque no esté donde siempre. Yo voy a ponerle la comida a Charnela, tú prepárame algo. ¿Tienes tu mucha hambre?-

-No demasiado-. Con esas palabras se separaron por primera vez desde el amanecer, Erin dirigiéndose a la alacena donde guardaban la comida de Charnela y Geber a la encimera, a poner a calentar la máquina de tortitas. -Aunque supongo que necesitaré algo para recuperarme. Mira, al final ayer no hicimos el cordero. Esta ahora un poco seco, pero creo que podría apañarlo para más tarde si quieres-.

-Me daría cosa echarlo todo a perder. Si consigues que este comestible…Sino Charnela seguro que nos ayuda-. Dijo con una risita, al ver los feroces bocados que le pegaba la mascota al cuenco de comida, que paso a estar vacío en escasos segundos. Sus ojos brillantes pedían un segundo plato.

-Tengo las recetas de la abuela guardadas por ahí, nada como su vieja salsa para reanimar el plato que sea. Aunque si Charnela sigue con tanta hambre para la hora de comer…O cenar ¿Qué hora es a todo esto?-

-Creo que ha pasado el mediodía y estamos ya de tarde, no recuerdo donde deje el móvil con todo lo de ayer, luego lo busco y te doy la hora exacta…¿Necesitas mi ayuda ahí?-

-Nah, duele un poco pero me apaño, túmbate ya. Llevarte el desayuno era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer y quiero recuperar la tradición-.

Con esas últimas palabras, Erin se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, siendo aplastada al poco por Charnela que no tardo en subírsele encima. -Hoy no será el día que te niegue el placer de servir a tu ama…Aunque algún día te cambiaré las tornas. A todo esto, hablando de abuela….Deberíamos de decirlo, ¿no?-

Geber se congelo un instante en el sitio, parando de mezclar la masa por unos segundos. -Decirle a toda nuestra familia que estamos saliendo ahora, ¿es eso no?-

-Si…No sé si estoy preparada para la sonrisita que me va a soltar Ziina o la cara de "lo sabía" que pondrán mi madre o mi abuela…Pero ha sido un paso muy importante y deberían saberlo-.

-Erin, tienes razón, ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor? Si quieres ahora vamos y les llamamos por el ordenador. Pero primero tenemos que hacer una cosa…-

-¿Qué clase de cosa?- Pregunto curiosa, acariciando a la perreta con tranquilidad.

-Te lo digo en un minuto, cuando termine nuestro desayuno, estará listo en breve-.

Fiel a su palabra, las tortitas estuvieron listas y cubiertas de sirope en cuestión de minutos. Aun aquejado por los tirones en la espalda que le hacían ir lento a entregar la comida, no se detuvo mucho tiempo al lado de la wyvern antes de excusarse y subir de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Erin apenas había probado bocado antes de que regresase.

En sus manos temblorosas portaba un gran y pesado libro de tapas azuladas y sin letra alguna en su superficie. Con un último suspiro se dejó caer al lado de la wyvern, acomodándose junto a ella. -¿Un libro?- Pregunto ella, examinándolo con la mirada y pasando su ala sobre él. -Si no tienes apuntado ahí los números de algún familiar no entiendo que haces con eso cuando el plan era dar la noticia a nuestros amigos y familia-.

-No es un número de teléfono, pero para el caso…- Al abrirlo, dejo a la vista innumerables fotos de diversos tamaños, momentos y personas. Un pequeño gran álbum fotográfico de toda su vida. -Tiene que ver con una foto que tengo por aquí guardada, aunque no termino de recordar en que página era-.

Empezó a pasar lentamente las páginas, mientras la joven veía las incontables fotos allí almacenadas. Geber de bebe con su familia, su primer cumpleaños o la primera noche con el señor Dino. -Geber, ¡estas adorable en esta!- No pudo resistirse a sacar de la pequeña funda que la contenía una donde se le veía con apenas tres o cuatro años con un casco de minero que le venía demasiado grande y una pala de plástico cavando en algún pedazo de campo sin determinar. -Cuando recupere el móvil le hago una foto y me la pongo de fondo de pantalla, que mofletes que tenías…-

-Es de cuando decidí ser geólogo, ese día me llevaron al campo del abuelo a excavar aprovechando que mis padres le iban a ayudar a recoger la vendimia. Aún tengo las rocas que me empeñe a llevar a casa. Y en esta estamos ese mismo día más tarde al acabar de recoger uva, aprovechamos e hicimos una barbacoa en el campo. Solo recuerdo atracarme de cordero y despertar en casa por la noche-.

-Bueno, ya sabemos una cosa que haremos el día que me lleves a visitar su país natal…Pero si tienes más de pequeño con el casco y la pala me gustaría mucho verlas-.

-Luego, he traído esto para algo más que enseñarte lo perdido de tierra que me ponía de pequeño…Esta es la foto-. Tras pasar un par de páginas más, desvelo una imagen en color y casi tan grande como la página de una anciana. El pelo despeinado con tantas canas que sus mechones negros apenas eran visibles, el rostro tranquilo, sereno y coronado por una pequeña sonrisa. La fotografía tenía una pequeña florecilla blanca pegada débilmente en un extremo.

-Hola abuela-. Dijo Geber tras un suspiro, acariciando con el dorso de la mano la fotografía, antes de girar el libro para que estuviera en frente de su wyvern. -Quiero presentarte a Erin. Llevamos viviendo juntos ya un tiempo y bueno…Es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Si empezamos algo difícil pero es amable, cariñosa, inteligente, determinada, muy hermosa y todo un ejemplo de su raza-. Erin por un segundo abrió la boca, pero no pareció querer o poder irrumpir el discurso de Geber y se limitó a ponerse roja y darle un leve golpe en el brazo, quejándose en silencio de lo bien que se le daba enrojecerla. -Es una wyvern, como la de los cuentos que me contabas de niño. Y bueno…Hemos empezado a salir. Es bueno…Mi novia. Y no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste prometerte con seis años, que si algún día encontraba a alguien a quien quisiera tanto como te quería a ti o al abuelo tu serías la primera en todo el mundo en saberlo. Bueno, ella es ese alguien, aunque hubiera deseado poder darte esta noticia en persona y que le dieras tus bendiciones, tarde demasiado en encontrarla. Gracias por todo abuela-.

Erin no tardo en apegarse a él. Dada la impresión de que podía llorar en cualquier momento. -Eso ha sido bastante bonito, ¿estás bien?-

-Estas aquí a mi lado, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo?- De un solo golpe, queriendo dejar ya esos bonitos pero viejos recuerdos atrás, cerro el álbum. Con el sonido de sus páginas chocando y sus duras tapas conteniendo una vez más todos los recuerdos, una sola flor silvestre y seca, antaño pegada a la fotografía de la anciana, se despegó y salió al aire. Tras un par de míseros segundos, esa florecita blanca se posó en el cuerno de la wyvern, deslizándose entre su pelo de forma tan perfecta que casi parecía que alguien la había colocado ahí.

-Geber… ¿Esto es una coincidencia?- Admitió con leve voz temblorosa al notar la flor en su pelo.

-Creo que por una vez, voy a elegir creer que no-. Se abrazó a la wyvern, dejando el libro en su regazo. -Dame un minuto por favor, y podemos seguir desayunando-.

El minuto se convirtió en dos, y luego en tres y en cuatro. En el quinto Charnela salto del sofá, sintiendo las lágrimas que su amo estaba derramando, y volvió al sexto con su juguete favorito, una pelota chillona de colores, para tratar de animarlo. Casi había caído ya la noche cuando terminaron de desayunar, de ordenar la habitación, en la medida de lo posible, y preparar el ordenador para dar la noticia a sus familiares y amigos. Ya que era una noticia, consideraban ellos, de gran importancia, preferían realizar una llamada con video que intercambiar simples palabras por el teléfono.

-¿Por quién deberíamos empezar?- Dijo Erin acomodándose en el sofá, haciendo a un lado cojines y mascotas para sentarse bien frente al portátil que se encontraba ya preparado frente a ella.

De un suspiro soltó el cucharon y dejo de remover la mezcla que tenía ante él. -Creo que todos deberían de estar despiertos a estas horas, pero mi hermana debería de estar trabajando… ¿Empezamos con mi madre si no te importa? No recuerdo cuanta miel necesitaba para terminar esto-. Mientras hablaba miraba repetidamente la carne, seca desde ayer, y a la larga ristra de condimentos e ingredientes que había distribuido por la encimera, intentando arreglar la cena. Era demasiada carne para simplemente tirarla a la basura.

-Si la cena depende de ello, es una buena razón para empezar con ella. Y después podemos hablar con tu padre, seguro que le gustara saber que estaba en lo cierto…- Refunfuño, mirando para otro lado y recordando su visita al hospital.

-Y me alegro que acertase si te soy sincero-. Dejando de lado la cocina, no tardó mucho en sentarse al lado de la wyvern, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y descansando sus aún adoloridos músculos. -Y después a tu familia, aunque… ¿Tenían portátil?-

-Tendremos que llamar a Ziina y Valak y que comportan ordenador un rato. Hablando de amigos, Draco y Aiur…-

Y en ese momento se hizo el silencio, absoluto y profundo al tiempo que se percataban. Tan sumidos estaban en sus sueños, en disfrutar de la simple compañía y del primer día del resto de sus vidas, que se habían olvidado.

Draco y Aiur aún debían de estar en el cuarto de invitados.

Debían de estar durmiendo, o quizás se habían ido en la mañana, mientras ellos reposaban, pues no las habían oído. Nada mientras remoloneaban en cama o sofá, mientras movían muebles o compartían recuerdos. Tras las palabras de la wyvern, Geber levantó la cabeza de su hombro, mirándola a los ojos, aquellas gemas ambarinas que mostraban la misma revelación que había surcado su mente.

Lo bastante rápido como para casi tirar el portátil, ambos se levantaron, y juntos corrieron hacia arriba, hacia el cuarto cuya puerta aún estaba cerrada, esperando encontrar a sus amigas y comprobar si seguían bien tras todo lo ocurrido.

 **Y bueno, tarde como siempre, pero empezamos el tercer arco de una vez. Una parte de la historia completamente diferente a las anteriores más basada en calidez y hogar que en sangre, superación o peligro, inspirada por los magníficos capítulos de historias de mis compañeros como Forjar una nueva vida o No es fácil ser una arachne. Cosas de la vida eso si, no creo que este año actualice tan de seguido como antes, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia, aún me quedan muchos capis y muchas ideas que dejar en tinta digital, y espero que sea una historia agradable de leer. Sin más me despido, ¡pasad un buen día!**


	33. El dilema del solsticio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Monster Musume no es de mi propiedad y este escrito solo está hecho para fines de entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos**

-… ¿Qué?-

Aquellas palabras ardieron en la mente de Aiur como el sol de la mañana, resonando impasibles y severas mientras se separaba un paso de la dracónida, sin romper del todo el abrazo, esperando que no lo hubiera entendido bien.

-¿Eh?- Draco, confusa, se tomó un segundo para organizar sus pensamientos y responderle, mientras unos primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo nocturno y nublado. -Dije que me alegro de que te guste, tenía muchas dudas al respecto-.

A pesar de la tímida y tranquila sonrisa de Draco la escórpida aún se mantenía intranquila, pues sus dudas no provenían de que no hubiera entendido aquello que le acababa de decir. -No, eso lo entendí…Lo que no entendí es porque dices que soy lesbiana-. Aiur se apartó un poco más, mirando de arriba abajo a la reptil que tenía delante, envuelta en gruesos abrigos rellenos de bolsas térmicas de agua caliente para mantenerse a buena temperatura.

-Aiur… ¿Sabes que soy chica verdad?- La sorpresa la golpeó de pronto, haciendo temblar hasta el último pedazo de su quitinoso cuerpo. Una sensación que se extendió a su compañera, que se tensó al notarlo.

Draco pensaba que ella ya lo sabía. Tras meses conviviendo juntas creía que no sería una sorpresa. Que alguna vez se habría preguntado porque salía del baño con la toalla cubriéndole todo el torso o que no todos los sujetadores de la lavadora eran suyos, pese a lo cercano del tamaño. Sin embargo no había sido tan fácil para la escórpida. Se había encontrado ocupada constantemente con labores de la universidad o sus muchos quehaceres cotidianos o digitales, que incluso tras hacer amigos disfrutaba, más incluso que antes porque sus nuevos amigos la acompañaban. Uniendo eso a su naturaleza despistada y que nunca hubiera preguntado, el aspecto masculino de Draco la había confundido hasta el momento presente, donde ya no quedaban más escusas, más libres interpretaciones de que se habían equivocado de letra o pronombre ni fortuitas casualidades que le ayudasen a evadir la verdad.

Y esa noticia no le sentó muy bien.

Un segundo de mirada temblorosa, no tardo en bajar la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Se preguntaba, mientras la vergüenza la empezaba a consumir.

-Es… ¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto tímida, apenas tocando con sus manos los brazos de la dracónida, como una última esperanza de que no se le cayera el mundo encima.

-Si-. No dudo mucho, incapaz de mentirle a esos ojos rojizos que la estaban esquivando, mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de que algo en esa afirmación no estaba bien, que de alguna forma había cometido otro error. -Yo…Lo siento-. No se le ocurrió que más decir, que hacer. Se sentía de pronto perdida y pesada, consciente de que quizás había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Yo…No se…-Tartamudeaba levemente al tiempo que sus fuertes piernas blindadas se clavaban en la nieve recién caída, alejándola de la reptiliana hasta que todo contacto se hubo perdido, momento en que se detuvo.

Una brisa de frío aire nocturno le azotó la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío a pesar del grueso abrigo que portaba. Estaba en el corazón de la ciudad, a solo un paso de aquella a la que había tenido por su primer amor, a unos metros de Barethna, que se alejaba hacia el museo, sin saber aparentemente que esos segundos que les había regalado estaban tomando este rumbo. Había gente, niños y liminales por toda la zona, que en su mayoría ni reparaban en la tímida pareja allí plantada. Y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan sola ni tan observada.

Draco intento dar un paso adelante al fin, única acción que su cuerpo permitía mientras su mente se sumía en un silencio absoluto, tratando de asimilar y comprender el final de todo lo que había hecho. Tan pronto como sus botas dejaron la huella en la nieve, Aiur retrocedió, aún sin levantar la mirada, intentando esconder su rostro en su bufanda, retirarse del mundo.

-Tengo…Tengo que pensar-. Suspiro finalmente la artrópoda, tras lo que pareció una eternidad. Se sentía estúpida, engañada y casi traicionada, confusa y avergonzada, dolida de una forma que solo surge del corazón cuando descubres que algo que creías tan certero como el mismo amanecer se tuerce en caminos inesperados. Nunca había cuestionado sus gustos sexuales, respaldados por incontables noches de realización y las vastas colecciones que guardaba en su ordenador, ni se había creído ignorante o despistada al punto de no ver un secreto a voces que su amiga esgrimía sin esconder. Ni se había pensado que todo eso sucedería en lo más alto, cuando su alma estaba tocando el cielo y su corazón se encontraba extasiado. Poco podrán pensar algunos, pero demasiado para su mente de asimilar, y así siguió el dictamen de su corazón, y corrió.

Ah, la antigua sabiduría de la carne, tan primal y tan certera, correr. Si te alejas lo bastante del problema, todo pasara, todo estará a bien, pues esos conocimientos no difieren de miedo al depredador a la angustia de la mentira. Mientras sus pulmones se llenaban del aire frío y su exoesqueleto dejaba marcas en la nieve, su mente intentaba alejarse tanto como su cuerpo, intentando acallar las voces de culpa que destapaban mil malos recuerdos.

Draco no se quedó quieta, intento seguirla, hacer caso a sus impulsos que era todo lo que le quedaba mientras la mente la culpaba y el corazón se le encogía. Más no podía alcanzarla. Absorta en el momento, no se percató del frío que le atenazaba los músculos, encarnación maldita de ese mismo vaho helador que le golpeaba el corazón. No tardaron las piernas en traicionarla, haciéndola caer al suelo, bañándose en el frío del invierno.

Por un segundo, todo fue blanco, puro e inmaculado. El frío le golpeaba a través de la carne, mientras su alma empezaba a dejar de luchar. ¿Qué había hecho? Incapaz de comprender en ese instante la verdadera profundidad de sus acciones y palabras, de la misma verdad que nunca se molestó en explicar por considerarla obvia, sus errores pasados, viejos, derrotados y olvidados la volvieron a acosar, emergiendo de ellos un dolor que acrecentó su temor, el miedo a que hubiera vuelto a errar.

Rostros de tantas amigas y amigos perdidos, de tantas veces que su corazón forjado en fuego salvaje la hubo traicionado, de esas ocasiones donde su propio cuerpo escapaba de su control. De cuando había sido un monstruo. Y ahora, Estela se había ido, no había podido protegerla como se prometió la primera vez que la vio sonreír, Erin y Geber estaban tan lejanos que no podían ayudarla, su madre, desconocedora de esos angustiosos minutos, se sentía tan lejana como las estrellas de la noche, cuantos otros amigos tenía o le habían perdonado eran solo recuerdos silenciosos del pasado, y Aiur…La había decepcionado, asustado, herido…Sus cansados huesos empezaron a abrazar el frío que la envolvía, hartos ya de luchar por lo imposible, de intentar no hundirse en el dolor que de su pasado emanaba. El frío peso, el níveo abrazo de la nevada y la rendición era tan atrayente, casi placentero. A través de la piel y hasta el corazón esa sensación de derrota, empujada por el toque gélido de la nieve y la noche se abría paso, lenta e inexorablemente.

Pero su corazón no era tan débil como para dejar que la derrota la consumiera.

Forjado del mismo fuego que corría en las venas de sus ancestros dracónidos, rechazó el frío de un sonoro golpe, materializado con un puño sobre la nieve. Leves lenguas de llamas danzaron de sus labios al tiempo que su pesada respiración se aceleraba, recuerdo leve pero certero de que no todos los Dragonewt se habían alejado tanto de sus ancestros dragones como se podía suponer, una muestra del fuego que ardía en sus venas y rechazaba caer.

Tras todo lo que había llegado, tras toda la confianza y el perdón que había alcanzado, no se dejaría llevar otra vez por la desesperación, no sin antes hablar con Aiur, de intentar comprender y de consolar.

Se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose la nieve y mirando al horizonte, plagado de difusas formas que paseaban bajo las artificiales luces de la calle. No la veía, ¿cuánto tiempo había necesitado su corazón para revelarse, para negar la derrota y llenarse de fuego ardiente? No lo sabía, pues no sentía el tiempo pasar ni la nieve caer.

Miró al cielo, sobre las cabezas de tantas personas que quizás pudieran ver en su determinación y sus emociones una exageración, sin comprender todo el camino que había recorrido ni cuantos fallos cargaba en sus espaldas. No permitiría que Aiur sufriera por su culpa nunca más.

Sería su primera vez, incluso en ese mar de fuego y decisión que ahogaba todos sus malos recuerdos que ansiaban salir a flote, en su momento más vulnerable, se dejó formar una chispa de emoción mientras abría las alas y sentía la caricia del invierno, que débil se estrellaba ante una sangre ahora ardiente por su fuego.

Llevaba meses entrenando sus músculos, innumerables sesiones tras aquella primera vez donde Erin le prometió que volaría, si solo se preparaba lo bastante. Incluso Geber había intentado ayudar, a pesar de los malos comienzos que compartieron. Nunca sin embargo lo había logrado sola. Su amiga siempre había estado ahí al lado por si se caía, como los ruedines de una bicicleta. Ahora estaba sola, pero confiada, sabía dónde había ido Aiur, cuál era el sitio seguro al que habría acudido a pensar, y sabía que llegaría antes por aire. Con tal necesidad impulsando sus pensamientos, cada segundo contaba.

La peor parte fue elevarse, los primeros aleteos, alzarse metro tras metro sobre el suelo. Sus alas se quejaron del esfuerzo, tras no haber recibido entrenamiento en los últimos días, pero cumplieron su papel. Bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, más percatada de todo de lo que la dragona había llegado a pensar, Draco alzó el vuelo y puso rumbo hacia Aiur.

-Vamos hija mía-, susurro su madre al verla partir por el aire. -Tú puedes-.

-Un rato más tarde…-

Aiur solo tenía dos rincones tranquilos y de confianza que contar como zonas seguras, lugares a los que retirarte y donde sentirse cómodo sea cual sea la situación. El menor de todos ellos era la casa de sus amigos, Geber y Erin, pero estaban de viaje, no podían abrirle las puertas. Sin que los terrenos de la universidad fueran lo bastante privados para ser una zona segura, solo quedaba una opción.

Draco llegó al piso que compartían rato después de que su compañera, demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Estaba todo tan desordenado como lo habían dejado a su salida, la calefacción centralizada del edificio, aún encendida, terminaba de caldear la piel de la dracónida a medida que se internaba en el pequeño apartamento. Lo único que llamo su atención en el salón, fue el abrigo rojizo que portaba su compañera, tirado de mala gana sobre el sofá, tapando el resto de su ropa de abrigo.

No tardo en acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de la artrópoda, que encontró firmemente cerrada.

-Aiur, sé que estás ahí dentro-. Con voz suave, conciliadora y firme. -Me…Me gustaría hablar contigo-.

Tras un segundo de pausa, resonó la voz tímida y temblorosa de Aiur al otro lado, con palabras que apenas podían salir de sus labios. -Puedes hablar, te escucho-.

-Yo, bueno…Lo siento-. Con un leve sonido, poso su cabeza sobre la puerta, dejando el resto del cuerpo prácticamente muerto. -Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no habernos ahorrado esta noche. ¡De verdad que pensaba que lo sabias! Pero…Te entiendo-. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, sin que ningún sonido se pudiera escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta. -No te voy a culpar si quieres olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, si quieres que me busque otro lugar para vivir o si no quieres hablarme. Pero a pesar de todo espero que con el tiempo podamos volver a salir por ahí y seguir siendo amigas. Te sigo apreciando bastante Ari-.

Pasaron los segundos en silencio antes de que la dragona pudiera escuchar una respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Draco… ¿Te gusto de verdad?-

-¡Cl-Claro que sí!- Exclamó sin pensárselo mucho, pues era una pura verdad. -Eres comprensiva, amigable, divertida, hermosa y me diste apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Además de que estas adorable cuando te centras tanto en algo, ya sean juegos o problemas, especialmente cuando tuerces la nariz y pones esa mirada…-Una leve sonrisa surgió en sus labios, pura y simple. No era esa la respuesta que había esperado, pero al final daba lo mismo. Estaba allí para curar cualquier daño hecho, no le importaba cuantas vueltas se dieran. -Pero si te resulta raro con todo, dame tiempo. Sera difícil pero podremos quedar solo como amigas-.

-Draco…El problema es, que me sigues gustando-. La aludida se paralizo en el sitio al escuchar esas palabras, se esperaba todo, menos eso. Solo logró reaccionar cuando la artrópoda abrió un pelín la puerta, dejando ver varios de sus rojizos ojos y su expresión consternada. -Cuando primero te vi, sí que pensé que eras bastante guapo. Y conforme de conocí mejor, me atrajo bastante tu forma de ser. Tan apasionada, decidida, alegre…Incluso sabiendo de tu pasado ver como hacías lo imposible por redimirte, me daban ganas de abrazarte y besarte y lo habría hecho antes de no ser tan inepta socialmente. Y ese es el problema, me enamore por quien eres, no por el sexo con que naciste, pero al mismo tiempo me he pasado tanto segura de mis inclinaciones sexuales que descubrir lo opuesto me ha confundido como ninguna otra cosa en mi vida-. De un cansado gesto, se alejó de la puerta, dándole un leve golpe con el aguijón para que se abriera un poco más, indirectamente dejándola entrar en su cuarto, bastante más limpio de cómo lo solía tener.

-Es tan simple y tan caótico. Me gustas Draco-. Exclamo en voz firme mientras se adentraba hasta la cama, con torpes movimientos nacidos de la incertidumbre, en la cual se tumbó y cuya cabecera recogió para ahogar un grito que nacía de su propia confusión. -Me sigue gustando quien eres, tus actos y palabras, tus virtudes y tus pequeños defectos. Por eso estoy tan confusa, por eso he necesitado este rato a solas. Nunca me había imaginado saliendo con una mujer, nunca me había atraído el cuerpo femenino más de lo normal ni había pensado que tú fueras así…Y no es tu culpa, he sido muy descuidada de un tiempo a esta parte. Y ahora estoy aquí, dividida, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir más que empezar a gritar incoherencias como si fuera un maldito murloc-.

-Tus palabras tienen bastante sentido Aiur, después de todo, todos nos sentimos perdidos y confusos alguna vez. Más cuando la noticia es de tal impacto-.

-Gracias Draco, pero que sea normal o no este loca son vagos consuelos. Sigo perdida y sin saber qué hacer, ni siquiera que pensar de todo esto-. Tras esas palabras, dichas con gran peso en la voz, un leve silencio se instauró entre ambas. La dracónida no sabía qué hacer, mientras en su mente mil ideas daban vueltas en un intento por decir algo que le pudiera ayudar. Ari mientras intentaba centrarse y decidir, no era ese asunto tal que se pudiera posponer indefinidamente.

-Pues…Puedes darle una oportunidad, intentarlo-. Draco, completamente roja, había logrado al fin decir algo, la única idea aceptable que su mente había dado a luz, sugerirle la elección de su decisión. Quizás algo egoísta, pensaba ella, pero a juzgar por su mirada largo rato antes cuando se besaron no era lo peor que podía hacer, especialmente cuando la confusión reina y el conflicto se apodera de tu mente, tomar una decisión, incluso la peor de todas, es mejor que no tomar ninguna.

Lentamente tras esas palabras, mientras Ari se quedaba en silencio sin responder, se había acercado hasta la cama donde estaba tumbada, sentándose a su lado. -E-Es decir, si quieres. No hace falta ni decírselo a nadie de principio, y solo si te gusta la idea claro-. Entrelazo sus escamados dedos con nerviosismo, al principio pensaba que lo máximo que podría salir de ello era paliar cualquier daño hecho, no se le había pasado por la cabeza otra posibilidad.

-Podría…-Ari se revolvía lentamente, abrazando fuerte la cabecera y sonrojándose de forma evidente. Sus movimientos eran ahora más fluidos, como si solo por decidirse a hacer caso a sus sentimientos por encima de lo que su memoria le dictaba hubiera aliviado la presión que sufría en mente y cuerpo-…¿Iba en serio eso de no decírselo a nadie?-

-Mi madre lo sabrá solo con mirarme a los ojos-. Atino Draco, acercándose un poco más y posando su mano en el hombro de Aiur. -Pero fuera de ella no hay que decírselo a nadie hasta que no estés segura-.

Aiur se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, sopesando todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que se removían en su cabeza y su corazón. –V-Vale-, susurro en un pequeño suspiro, aunque en verdad lo hubiera aceptado desde mucho antes. –No, no pierdo nada, ¿verdad? Siempre podríamos olvidarlo y seguir como amigas-.

-Sí, aunque no me culpes por tener la esperanza de que te acabe gustando. Una pareja como tú no se consigue todos los días-. Una sonrisa, tratando de relajar el ambiente, un apretón más en su hombro con los dedos y de un profundo suspiro se levantó de la cama. -Deja que te prepare algo de chocolate caliente, siempre ayuda-.

Claro que Draco no logró dar ni un paso, antes de sentir un leve tirón en la pierna. Al bajar la vista pudo ver una pinza de negra quitina agarrándole la pernera del pantalón. -Draco, no quiero chocolate-. Susurro la débil pero audible voz de la dueña de la tenaza. -Necesito que me abraces, mucho-.

Con una leve sonrisa de complicidad, se recostó sin mucho pensarlo en la cama con Aiur y no tardo en rodearla con los brazos, las alas y la cola, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo que, a pesar de no parar de buscar esconder su rostro rojizo ya sea en almohadones o los pliegues de la ropa de su pareja, Ari correspondió.

 **-Unos días más tarde, tras el incidente de Berlini-**

Lejos quedaban ya para la dracónida aquellas largas y confortables noches tras el solsticio, las últimas palabras de apoyo de su madre antes de retornar el trabajo, con la fuerte promesa de volver pronto, o el momento decisivo en el cual Aiur se determinó por contactar por fin con Geber, Erin y su hermanito para contarles que estaba saliendo con Draco. Aquella noche, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

El hermano adoptivo de Aiur, Berlini, les había traicionado. Usado para pasar por extraños mecanismos de protección que Rowana había implantado en la casa del geólogo. De pronto, lo que parecía que sería una agradable cena, deterioro rápidamente. Berlini yacía ahora muerto. Lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Geber estaba siendo reconstruido en la medida de lo posible mientras Erin se preparaba para traer su alma de vuelta del reino de los muertos y ella ahora tenía a Aiur entre sus brazos, acostada en la cama y recuperándose de los fuertes golpes que había recibido hace rato.

Todo aquello era una locura, difícil de creer y más aún de seguir. Daiging le había explicado todo, cada detalle y tramo de la historia. Pero aun así, su mente apenas lo podía asimilar todo. ¿Antiguos abisales, cultos, engaños, la geología siendo útil de verdad? Todo tenía en si un extraño y macabro sentido, una lógica retorcida. Siendo una persona con escamas y sangre de dragón en un mundo donde tantas razas conviven, estar cerrada a las ideas de fuerzas aún difíciles de explicar y que algunas personas eligen caminos sin retorno no era algo que la caracterizase. Aun así en su vida había priorizado otras cosas, y todo le había caído como un enorme jarro de agua helada.

Claro que la peor parte de la llevaría Aiur.

Para Draco todo ello no era tan personal, ni tan impactante como para la escórpida, y ella lo sabía, que cuando abriera los ojos no serían fáciles las horas que vendrían, pero estaba dispuesta a pasarlas junto con ella.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando en aquella habitación gris. Persianas bajas y cortinas echadas, poca luz entraba de la luna, siendo la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla quien tomaba la tarea de iluminar ese cuarto, casi vacío de no ser por la cama donde descansaba Ari y Draco la velaba, así como por una multitud de contenedores de plástico que guardaban toda clase de objetos, amontonados en los rincones.

Aiur no despertaba. El dolor y los moratones de su cuerpo eran reales, pero, como Draco sospechaba, las mayores heridas no eran aquellas que se reflejaban tan claras en la carne. Cuando un soplo de alegría paso por su corazón al escuchar desde abajo como Geber había vuelto a la vida y Erin no lo dejaba ir, cedió ante el sueño, al lado de su pareja.

Horas pasaron, rápidas para ellas, en un sueño profundo y cálido del que no les despertaron los ruidos de la pasión y mutuo amor que Geber y Erin se procesaban al otro lado del pasillo, los gritos y gemidos que si mantenían a Charnela a medio camino entre la vela y el sueño.

Para cuando su sueño se hubo terminado, los gritos habían descendido hasta arrullos y murmullos que las jóvenes no pudieron escuchar. Ari fue la primera en despertarse, incorporándose con rapidez y mirando a todos lados, calmándose un poco al reconocer la habitación de invitados de casa de Geber y Erin.

-Draco… ¿Estas despierta?- Aún restaba algo de dolor en sus músculos por lo recientemente acontecido, pero no el suficiente para impedirle girarse hacia la dragona que descansaba a su lado y empezar a zarandearla con las pinzas para que despertase.

-¡Ari!- Exclamo al abrir los ojos, librándose de la pereza rápidamente al incorporarse y abrazar a Ari. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-

-Físicamente estoy bien-, un último vistazo a su cuerpo le confirmo aquello, nada grave o que durase más allá de la noche. -Pero…Dime que ha sido solo un sueño, por favor-.

Draco tardo apenas unos segundos en entenderla y responder, y aun así pudo ver en su expresión y mal sostenida sonrisa que estaba luchando por dentro para mantenerse firme, ante lo cual ella apretó el abrazo aún más. -Lo siento Ari, fue real-.

Unas simples palabras bastaron para que no pudiera mantenerse estoica más tiempo. Aún no entendía, ni sabía todo lo que había ocurrido allá abajo tras que perdiese la conciencia, pero la simple visión de la traición, del engaño, de la mentira…Eran demasiado grandes para que un corazón como el suyo pudiera soportarlo. En amargas lágrimas, por incontables minutos, ahogo esos sentimientos entre los brazos de su dragona hasta que por sus sonrojadas mejillas no quedaron más que las marcas de los ríos que las acababan de recorrer.

Cuando las palabras, las suplicas y preguntas dejaron de salir de sus labios con debilidad temblorosa, Draco se separó unos escasos centímetros de ella, limpiándole los restos que aún quedaban en la comisura de sus ojos con la punta de sus alas, al tiempo que le preguntaba. -¿Quieres…Quieres saber toda la historia?-

Sus ojos se elevaron, los seis a la vez hasta las purpureas gemas que siempre le habían transmitido una gran seguridad. Recostando su cabeza en las alas de la dragona, dudo en responder. -Supongo...Si. No quiero más secretos, por favor-.

-Yo no tengo secretos para ti-. Una leve sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Ari al sentir la calidez y sinceridad de aquellas palabras, durando hasta que la historia hubo de continuar. -Tu hermano, no era quien decía ser. Por lo que pude entender, estaba siendo controlado por alguna especie de abisal, que le imperaba a hacerse con una gema costase lo que costase, una roca de la que Geber sabe el paradero…-

-¿Geber está bien? ¿Y Erin?- Sus brazos, piernas y cola temblaban con fuerza. Si Draco no la estuviera sujetando, dudaba de que siquiera pudiera mantenerse erguida, pero aun así cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo no pudiera evitar preocuparse por su bienestar.

-Sí, ambos están bien-.

-Y… ¿Ambos lo sabían? Lo de mi her…Lo de Berlini-.

-Por lo que dijeron, sabían lo que Berlini era, pero no sabían que se hacía pasar por tu familia. Al parecer te utilizo desde un comienzo para acercarte y acceder a nuestros amigos-. Las palabras salían de la boca de Draco con gran dificultad, consciente del dolor que provocaban, de lo que significaban. Le costaba mantenerse firme en voz y postura.

-¿Desde el principio?- Un deje de sorpresa se coló en su destrozada voz. -Pero eso han sido casi veinte años desde que me encontró…-

-Parece que el abisal vio de alguna forma que te harías amiga de Geber y Erin, que al final serias quien le abriría la puerta. Codiciaba mucho esa piedra preciosa, sentimiento que era lo único que movía a Berlini desde hacía años-.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la artrópoda, manifestándose en su mente como una intuición, una corazonada. -Berlini… ¿Esta muerto verdad?-

Paso casi un minuto hasta que Draco logro reunir el valor para dar la noticia final. -…Si. Geber y el pelearon, si siguiera vivo, el geólogo habría muerto. No tuvo elección-. Ari no respondió a ello con palabras, ni siquiera gestos. Se quedó en el sitio, tan silenciosa y derrotada como Estela en su día, recuerdo que emergió con rapidez de la mente de Draco, apurándola a seguir. -Ari, sé que no es fácil, que llevas una racha muy mala con los desengaños primero conmigo y ahora con esto. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Pase lo que pase estaré aquí contigo, no me pienso mover de esta cama hasta que no puedas acompañarme. Y a pesar de todo Geber y Erin se preocupan por tu bienestar, aprecian mucho tu amistad, Ari. Estela te conoció por poco y casi te tiene también como una hermana mayor, y aunque no los veas tan a menudo estoy seguro de que Amanda o Ranchee, o los demás no quieren verte sufrir. Diablos, incluso Daiging y Rowana se preocuparon por ti al verte herida, fue esa no muerta la que me ayudo a asegurarme de que estabas sana. Sé que lo que ha pasado es, como poco, una desgracia, pero aún hay mucha gente que quiere verte feliz, no te olvides que tienes muchos amigos.

Ari la miro fijamente, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, antes de besarla con fuerza. -Tienes razón. Ya no es como hace años, no estoy sola. Y...Supongo que lo que tengo ahora con vosotros mi…Mi familia es verdadero-.

Cuando Draco la miro a los ojos, vio su mirada. Tan desolada, triste y necesitada de cariño, y sin embargo, brillando con esperanza. -Desde que te conozco has cambiado mucho Ari, y me alegro. Espero que esto sea el final del principio del resto de tu vida, una mucho mejor y con todos tus amigos cerca. Verdaderos amigos-.

-Quien lo diría. Empecé el año pasado sola, preguntándome si estaría bien que fuera a la universidad e idolatrando a Berlini. Y ahora se han desvelado sus motivos, tengo amigos como Erin o Geber…Y te tengo a ti-. En su voz había fuerza, fuerza y determinación por seguir adelante. Unas sensaciones que alegraron el alma de Draco al ver que no se rendía al desaliento, quizás por lo poco que estuvo Berlini con ella en retrospectiva, siempre de viaje y con malas escusas, o quizás porque no era un corazón tan frágil después de todo.

 **-Más tarde…-**

-Y eso es lo que paso. Luego me abrace a Draco para terminar de quitarme de encima toda la tristeza que me quedaba y nos quedamos acurrucadas durante horas. Si no llega a ser por vosotros no nos damos cuenta de que existe mundo exterior hasta mañana seguramente…- Aquella voz provenía de una jovial Ari, que sentada en la cama con Draco a su lado le explicaba todo lo sucedido a Geber y Erin, que las observaban pacientes desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Siento que todo esto te alcanzase Aiur, nunca imagine que podría llegar a afectarte de esta forma-. Se disculpó el geólogo, apretando con fuerza el ala de su wyvern al tiempo que dejaba salir aquella culpabilidad. -Y felicidades por cierto, hacéis muy buena pareja-.

-No fue tu culpa, creo que hemos sido todos victimas sin mucha elección en este asunto. ¿Pero ya está todo acabado no?-

-Si Draco-, le respondió la wyvern. -Ya solo queda en el recuerdo, más viendo que la noticia no te ha sentado tan mal como podría haber sido Ari-.

-Ya, no me siento cómoda aun con todo lo que ha pasado, pero a diferencia de cuando me ponía a llorar de pequeña por no tener a nadie con quien hablar, esta vez os tengo a vosotros para hacerme compañía, y Draco me ayudó mucho anoche-.

-Creo que sé que te puede ayudar ahora Ari. El cordero de ayer aún esta entero, y solo a espera de añadirle salsa y meterlo al horno para que deje de estar demasiado seco. Ayer no pudimos hacer la cena que planeamos, ¿queréis seguir cenando con nosotros?- Y respondiendo a las palabras del joven por ellas, unos leves, pero notorios sonidos surgieron de sus tripas vacías, casi al unísono.

Draco y Ari se miraron en ese momento, con las mejillas coloradas, antes de que la reptiliana respondiera.-Suena a una oferta que no podemos rechazar-.

-Muy bien, pues bajemos. Yo y Erin empezaremos a preparar la comida, ¿Podríais ayudarnos a poner la mesa y ordenarlo todo? El salón esta hecho un desastre tras lo de ayer-.

-Sí, llevamos tumbadas casi un día entero, movernos un poco nos vendrá genial. Y hablando de moverse. Erin, eso que huelo en vosotros, más nítido que nunca antes… ¿Habéis consumado verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Ari, a pesar de que la que se sonrojaba era la wyvern. Parecía que la ducha no había logrado remover el aroma lo suficiente para que no fuera algo claro a los ojos de una liminal con un mínimo de olfato. -¿Eso es lo que significa ese aroma picante? Geber, ¡felicidades! La primera vez que te vi ya sabía yo que lograrías llegar tan lejos-.

-Tampoco ha-hace falta hacer un mundo de e-ello-, farfullo la wyvern, completamente enrojecida.

Y al verla así, Geber no pudo evitar reírse. Carcajada contagiosa, pronto seguida por Erin, así como por Draco y Aiur. Una risa cuyo espíritu siguió el resto de la noche, mientras organizaban el salón o preparaban la cena, al repartir la abundante carne entre todos los presentes, incluso Charnela que se llevó una pierna entera, después de todo ella era también parte de la familia.

Y así, ya con todo el dolor pasado y los errores perdonados, juntos, más que amigos, familia, disfrutaron de la noche, la comida y la compañía, diluyendo cuanto quedase de mal en sus pasados en el disfrute del presente y las voces de sus seres queridos.

 **Por alguna razón no me salen de mucho más de 5000 palabras estos capis, pero puedo asegurar que los disfruto mucho escribiéndolos. Draco y Aiur las había dejado un poco de lado al acabar el segundo arco, pero estamos aquí, en el tercero y pocas razones se me ocurren ya para no darles el hueco que merecen las co-protagonistas de este cuento. No saldrán en todos, pero pretendo darles hueco junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Geber y Erin, de ahora en adelante y tanto como sea posible, después de todo me encanta escribir sobre esa singular pareja. Y nada más, me pondré a escribir el próximo capítulo, ¡que paséis un gran día!**


End file.
